


NEM CSAK GRANGER

by Eskies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 190,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskies/pseuds/Eskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tizenegy évvel a háború után Hermione Granger különleges helyzetben találja magát. Egyetlen fia a Roxfortba kerül, és feszegeni kezdi anyja legnagyobb titkát: a fiú nemcsak Granger, hanem Piton is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levél a varázslóvilágból

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Only a Granger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373655) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel). 



> Ez a történet **Ferporcel Not Only A Granger** című regényének magyar fordítása. 
> 
> Minden jog J.K.Rowlingé. Nekem nem származik a fordításból hasznom, a nyelvgyakorlást kivéve.  
> Köszönöm Maczynak a fordítás során nyújtott állandó segítségét!

**1\. fejezet: Levél a varázslóvilágból**

 

Összefoglaló: Egy levél érkezése mindent megváltoztat.

 

Egy szombat reggel Hermione Granger reggelizett éppen, mikor egy bagoly röppent be a nyitott ablakon. Ez nem volt szokatlan; bár már tizenegy éve is elmúlt, hogy a mugli világban élt, Hermione kapcsolata a varázslóvilággal sosem szakadt meg. De ez a bagoly nem volt ismerős, ezt nem küldte se Harry, se Ginny, se Ron, sem senki a Wesley-k közül…  
Elvette a levelet, és megkínálta a madarat egy kis pirítóssal. A bagoly elfogadta, aztán kihussant az ablakon. Hermione csak nézte a kezében tartott pergament, s a pecsétviasz domborulatát. A levél a Roxfortból jött.  
Percekig, szinte hipnotizáltan bámulta. _Egy roxforti levél. Ki írhatta? Nagyon vigyáztam, hogy elkerüljek minden kontaktust, mióta… Ez egy hivatalos levél, Hermione!_ \- figyelmeztette magát.  
Összeszedte a bátorságát, megfordította a levelet, elolvasta a címzést, aztán szorosan lehunyta a szemét. Várta már ezt a pillanatot, mégis, szíve legmélyén remélte, hogy nem fog bekövetkezni. Pedig már egy éves korában nyilvánvaló lett, hogy a gyerek varázsló, úgyhogy teljesen ésszerűtlen volt reménykedni, hogy ez a nap sose jön el. Tudta, hogy teljesen megalapozatlan és logika nélküli, de mégis…  
Letette a rettegett levelet az asztalra, és kortyolt egyet a teájából. Odanézett - de a levél még mindig ott volt. Bámulta a sárga pergament, és megpróbált gondolkodni. Veszett fejsze nyele - tudta jól. Tudta már akkor, amikor a fia megszületett, és tudta azt is, hogy nem segíthet senki. Sóhajtott, elfordította a pillantását a levéltől, és szemben találta magát egy őt bámuló sötét szempárral.  
\- Jó reggelt, mami! - köszönt a gyerek, és leült az asztalhoz szemben vele. - Történt valami baj?  
\- Nem, semmi. - Hermione könnyedén megrázta a fejét, és újra falatozni kezdett. - Mi történt volna?  
\- Azóta bámulod azt a levelet, mióta bejöttem a szobába. Észre se vetted, hogy itt vagyok! - A gyerek grimaszolt. - Kitől jött? Harry bácsitól vagy Ron bácsitól?  
 _Miért kell grimaszokat vágnia?_ \- dohogott Hermione magában, és újra sóhajtott. _Annyira hasonlít az apjára, mikor fintorog, vagy grimaszol, vagy…_ Hermionét a fia hangja visszatérítette a valóságba.  
\- Mami! Ne bámulj! - nyafogott a gyerek éles hangon, és újra fintorgott. - Jól vagy? Olyan furcsa vagy ma! A varázslóvilágból jött a levél? - Mielőtt anyja megakadályozhatta volna, felvette a pergament az asztalról.  
Nem találta rajta a feladót, a pecsét sem volt neki ismerős, úgyhogy megfordította a levelet, s akkor elkerekedett a szeme, Hermione pedig kezébe temette az arcát.

**Mr. Nathan Granger  
** Wingfield Court, E14 2DR  
Virginia Quay  
London  
\- De mami, ez nekem szól! Ki küld nekem onnan levelet? Nem Harry bácsitól van, nem is Ron bácsitól, több varázslót pedig nem ismerek! - Feltörte a pecsétet, és olvasni kezdett.

**Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskola  
Igazgató: Minerva McGalagony, a Wizengamot tagja**

**Kedves Mr. Granger,  
** Örömmel tájékoztatjuk, hogy felvételt nyert a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképző Szakiskolába. A mellékelt lista tartalmazza a szükséges könyveket és felszereléseket.  
A tanév szeptember 1-jén kezdődik. Legkésőbb július 31-ig küldjön baglyot nekünk.  
Üdvözlettel  
Filius Flitwick igazgatóhelyettes 

Hermione leengedte a kezét az arcáról, s hallgatta a fiát, ahogy felolvassa a levelet. Jól tudta, hogy mi van benne. Figyelte, hogy változik a gyerek hangja és arckifejezése, hogy váltja fel a szemöldökráncoló rosszallást a meglepetés, hogy a levél a Roxfortból jött, és végül a széles mosoly, ahogy befejezte az olvasást és ránevetett.  
\- Varázsló vagyok - közölte nagy megelégedettséggel.  
Hermionét akarata ellenére büszkeség és boldogság töltötte el. Ragályos volt a széles mosoly, azon kapta magát, hogy könnyezve bár, de visszanevet. Még kétségbe volt esve, mikor a gyerek feltörte a pecsétet, de most már… nem is tudta mit érez. _Boldog vagyok vagy szomorú? Hiszen büszke vagyok rá! Annyira örül, hogy rájött, hogy varázsló… hogy ő is az. De… nincs de, Hermione!_ \- figyelmeztette magát. - _Hagyd, hogy ő döntse el! Téged is hagytak a szüleid dönteni._  
\- Mami, hallod egyáltalán, amit mondok? - kérdezte Nathan.  
\- Bocsáss meg édes, mit is mondtál? - Hermione megpróbált tényleg a gyerekre figyelni.  
\- Azt kérdeztem, mikor lesz időd, hogy elmenjünk és megvegyük a könyveket, meg mindent, ami kell. És baglyot is kell küldenünk, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet!  
Lelkesedése Hermionét saját érzelmeire emlékeztette, mikor annak idején szembesült az izgalmas, új kihívással.  
Elvetette a gondolatot, ami a fejében motoszkált. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a gyerek inkább tanul a Roxfortban, mintsem a mugli iskolában. Szóval odamegy. Istenem! A Roxfortba! Lehervadt a mosoly az arcáról, ahogy nagy gondja eszébe jutott. Meg kell kérdeznie mégis, hátha csoda történik.  
\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy a varázslóiskolába akarsz menni? Az egészen más, mint ahol eddig tanultál, és a barátaid se lesznek ott - mutatott rá erre a problémára, és reménykedett.  
A gyerek elkomolyodott.  
\- Nem akarod, hogy menjek? Azt hittem büszke leszel rám, hogy varázsló vagyok – mondta csendesen.  
\- Igazán büszke vagyok, Nathan. Csak azért kérdeztem, hogy tudjam, tényleg ezt akarod-e. Varázsló akarsz lenni, Nathan? - Remélte, hogy nemleges választ kap, de a szavaira nem várt reakció következett. Nathan talpra ugrott az utolsó kérdésre, arcán tüzelt a felháborodás.  
\- Te nem akarod, hogy varázsló legyek? Miért? Hiszen te is boszorkány vagy! És az apám is az volt, igaz? Te sose beszélsz róla, de én tudom, hogy az volt! És én is az akarok lenni, annyira akarok! És megyek a Roxfortba! – Azzal kivágtatott a konyhából, otthagyva csüggedt anyját, aki csak nézte a becsapódó ajtót.  
Hermione újra sóhajtott, és bánatosan nézte az asztalt. _Miért kellett előhoznia az apját éppen most? Sosem mondtam, hogy varázsló volt, honnan vette?_ Nem mondta meg soha gyereknek, ki az apja. És az apja sem tudja, hogy Nathan a világon van. Ezt már akkor elhatározta, mielőtt a gyerek megszületett.  
Nem mintha senki nem kérdezte volna. Nathan megkérdezte olykor, leginkább a születésnapján. Azt felelte neki mindig: „Nem fontos az édesapád neve, Nathan. Mi itt vagyunk egymásnak, ez a fontos!” A gyerek persze nem nagyon örült a válasznak, és a kérdés születésnapi tradíció lett. Nathan annyira makacs és elszánt volt, hogy el lehetett gondolkozni azon, vajon kitől örökölte ezt a vonását, anyjától vagy apjától? Valószínűleg mindkettőtől. Hermione sose változtatott a válaszon. Őrizte a titkát minden erővel, még akkor is, ha ez vitához vezetett.  
A nyolcadik születésnapján Nathan annyira eltökélten kívánta megtudni apja kilétét, hogy nem is evett semmit egész nap, és az ajándékait sem volt hajlandó kicsomagolni. Csak egy hét után hagyta abba a duzzogást. Hermione nehezen viselte azt a hetet. Bántotta a visszautasított étel, a gyűlölködő arc. Még Harry is, aki meglátogatta őket minden nevezetes ünnepen, nagyon lehangolt lett, vissza is jött másnap, hogy lássa, mi náluk a helyzet.  
”Miért nem vetsz már véget ennek a hülye titkolózásnak, Hermione egyszer, s mindenkorra? Nem foglak elítélni, és nem is leszek mérges. Pláne nyolc év után, mégha Piton is az.” Ezt mondta akkor Harry. Már régóta nem merült fel köztük ez a téma. Biztos, hogy Harry észrevette a nyilvánvaló fizikai hasonlóságot Perselus Piton és Nathan között, de sosem kérdezett erre rá, ő pedig hallgatott. „Nem akarlak faggatni, Mione, de azt akarom, hogy tudd, velem bármikor beszélhetsz erről. És tényleg azt gondolom, Nathannak tudnia kellene, ki az apja.” Akkor beszéltek erről utoljára.  
Tudta Harrytől és Rontól, hogy Perselus Piton visszament a Roxfortba bájitaltant tanítani. A háború befejeztével tisztára mosta a nevét mindaz, amit Albus Dumbledore hátrahagyott, bizonyította ártatlanságát és hűségét. Persze sokan gyűlölték a régi tetteiért, és azért az éjszakáért, amikor az igazgató meghalt, meg a Voldemorttal való kapcsolata miatt. Sosem tagadta le a halálos átkot, amellyel megölte Dumbledore-t, de felmentette a Wizengamot, miután elemezték Dumbledore emlékeit, és a leveleket, amelyben az öreg varázsló leírta beszélgetéseiket és az okokat, amelyek Piton professzor tette mögött álltak.  
Hermione azon kevesek között volt, akik megbíztak Piton hűségében, még az igazgató halála után is. Elvetette a gondolatot, hogy a nagy Albus Dumbledore tévedett volna oly sok éven át, és próbálta elhinni, hogy Piton hűséges a Rendhez, még azután is, amiket Harry mesélt a toronyban történtekről. És végül tényleg igaznak bizonyult minden, mikor megtalálták Dumbledore hátrahagyott leveleit és az emlékeket, amelyek bizonyították, hogy maga az igazgató utasította Pitont a gyilkosságra.  
Akkor Perselus Piton visszatérhetett a Rendhez és dolgozhatott tovább, mint kém. A munkája nélkülözhetetlen volt a háború megnyeréséhez; sok életet mentett meg, beleértve az övét is, amikor elfogták egy ütközetben. Akkor már csak egy horcrux volt ismeretlen, már nagyon közel voltak a megoldáshoz, s akkor őt elkapták a halálfalók. Kilenc napig volt a foglyuk, és Pitonnak köszönhetően gyakorlatilag sértetlenül szabadult, mire Harrynek sikerült elpusztítania a horcruxot, és magát Voldemortot is. A férfi - amennyire csak tudta - megvédte Hermionét a halálfalóktól, anélkül, hogy azok gyanút fogtak volna, Hermione pedig hálás volt ezért.  
Ez volt a fő oka, hogy sose mondta el senkinek, ki Nathan apja. Nem tudta megtenni vele, hiszen tudta, mekkora fájdalom volt a férfinak a tudat, hogy csak úgy menthette meg őt, ahogy történt. Nem, sose mondta el senkinek, hogy a fia apja Perselus Piton. Legfőképpen nem Nathannak és Perselusnak.  
Igen ám, de Nathan a Roxfortba kerül szeptemberben. Nem tilthatja meg neki! Főleg azok után, ahogy azt a levelet fogadta! Nem teheti. Megbirkózik a következményekkel. Végül  
is griffendéles, nem?  
Mély sóhajjal felállt az asztaltól, és Nathan után ment. A gyerek szobáját zárva találta. Könnyedén koppantott, háromszor. Ahogy fordult, hogy a nappaliba menjen, és ott várjon a fiára, hogy újra beszélgessenek, az ajtó felpattant, aztán Nathan visszaült az ágyára, a levelét szorongatva, állát felszegve, dacos pillantással. Hermione sóhajtott és belépett az ajtón.  
\- Nathan, én nagyon büszke vagyok rád, hogy a Roxfortban tanulhatsz. Csak szomorú vagyok, mert ez az jelenti, hogy elmész itthonról, és elmész tőlem… - és találkozol apáddal - tette hozzá gondolatban. Ez igaz volt. A szomorúsága abból is fakadt, hogy el kell engednie az ő kicsi fiát. – Nem szeretek arra gondolni, hogy olyan messze leszel tőlem…  
Nathan felugrott és szorosan átölelte az anyját. Hermione nem tudta visszafogni a könnyeit, hagyta, hadd folyjanak csak le az arcán. Az ő fia tényleg nagyon különleges. Tudta, hogy elég érett rá, hogy a Roxfortba menjen.  
Kibontakozott az ölelésből, és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Nathanra nézett és azt mondta:  
\- Jövő héten elmegyünk az Abszol útra a könyveidért és minden másért. Onnan baglyot is küldhetünk a Roxfortba…  
\- Ó mami, köszönöm! Nem fogsz csalódni bennem, meglátod. Én leszek a legjobb varázsló, aki csak betette a lábát a Roxfortba! – lelkendezett Nathan és újra megölelte.  
Hermione nevetett a dicsekvésen. Milyen magabiztos és szenvedélyes, milyen eltökélt, hogy büszke lehessen rá! Pont mint ő volt régen…  
Megsimogatta a fényes fekete hajat, és évődve mondta:  
\- Nagyon becsvágyó vagy, ha azt gondolod, te leszel a Roxfortban a legjobb varázsló, aki valaha oda járt Nem tudod, hogy Harry Potter is ott tanult?  
Valahányszor csak hallotta, Nathant mindig elbűvölte Ron, Harry és az anyja története. Vigyorogva mondta.  
\- Tuti, hogy Voldemortot legyőzni nem is volt olyan nagy cucc. És különben is, az már több mint tíz éve volt.  
Hermione kuncogott, és vidáman felelte:  
\- Azt hiszed, az semmi volt, igaz? Szeretném látni, ahogy vitatkozol ezekről a dolgokról Harryvel meg Ronnal…  
\- Ron bácsi sosem nyerne egy vitában velem szemben! És Harry bácsi is úgy gondolja, hogy nem volt ott semmi extra.  
\- Nos, azt hiszem, egyetértünk abban, hogy Harry egyik legnemesebb tulajdonsága a szerénység. Ő sose mondaná azt, hogy rendkívüli volt, amit tett – mondta Hermione álmodozva, és közelebb dugta az orrát Náthánhoz. – Tanulhatnál tőle, te arrogáns kis kukac!  
És nevettek.  
\- Akkor tényleg rendben van ez a Roxfort, mami? – kérdezte Nathan. S hogy látta Hermionét komolyan bólintani, hozzátette: - Minden nap küldök neked baglyot, ígérem! – Ráragyogott az anyjára, és az ágyhoz húzta. – Akarod látni a könyvlistát, mami?  
\- Igen, hadd lássam! – Hermione letörölte a könnyeit.  
Ültek az ágyon, elolvasták a kijelölt könyvek listáját, és beszélgettek a Roxfortról.  
Bizony az ő kisfia megnőtt, és itt az ideje, hogy megtapasztalja mindazt az elbűvölő és szorongató élményt, amit a varázslóvilág csak nyújtani tud. Beleértve az apját is…


	2. Az Abszol úton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione és Nathan az Abszol úton jó és kevésbé jó társaságban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm Maczynak minden segítségét!

**2\. fejezet: Az Abszol úton**

Egy héttel a roxforti levél megérkezte után Hermione és Nathan ellátogattak az Abszol útra. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a fiú ezen a varázslatos helyen járt, hiszen anyja sem tette be ide a lábát immár tizenegy éve, mióta a mugli világ mellett döntött. Előre megbeszélték Harryvel, Ginnyvel és Ronnal, hogy találkoznak a Foltozott Üstben.

Hermione némi nosztalgiával nézett körül az ütött-kopott csapszékben. A Foltozott Üst ugyanolyan volt, mint régen. Tulajdonképpen nem volt meglepve. A varázslóvilágban sosem változtak olyan gyorsan a dolgok, mint a mugliknál. Hiszen még mindig pennát és pergament használnak, a többiről nem is beszélve.

Tekintete végigsiklott az asztalokon, kereste az ismerős arcokat. Ott is voltak mind, kisebb tömegre való gyerek gyűrűjében, akik mind a Chudley Csúzlik zseniális fogóját akarták látni, meg A Fiút, Aki Legyőzte Tudjukkit. Ron szemmel láthatóan élvezte a dolgot és lazán poénkodott velük Harry végtelen bosszúságára, mert a varázslóvilág hősét még ennyi év után is feszélyezte a hírneve.

Örült, hogy megszabadulhat a gyerekektől, mikor észrevette, hogy Hermione és Nathan őket keresik.  
\- Mione, Nathan, jó, hogy itt vagytok!  
\- Szia Harry! - Hermione odasietett, megölelték egymást. - Hogy vagy Ginny? Hol van Lily és Sirius?  
\- Freddel és George-dzsal a varázsvicc boltban - felelte Ginny. - Szia Nathan! Hallom, mész a Roxfortba! - s egy barackot nyomott a gyerek fejére.  
\- Bizony! – vigyorgott Nathan. – És már minden tudok is róla!  
\- Fogadok, anyád már oda is adta neked a saját példányát a Roxfort Történetéből – vetett Harry mindentudó pillantást Hermionéra. – Te leszel a második, aki valaha is elolvasta… - Harry vigyorgott.  
\- Ne cukkolj Harry! – bosszankodott Hermione. – Nagyon jól tudod, milyen sok fontos információt szereztünk belőle! Inkább neked is el kellett volna olvasnod!  
\- Igaz! De minek törjük magunkat, mikor te úgyis elmondod nekünk, ami fontos – mondta Ron, aki végre megszabadult Harry kis rajongóitól, és csatlakozhatott a társasághoz. – Szia Nathan! Vettetek már seprűt? – Ron figyelmen kívül hagyta Hermione bosszús pillantását.  
\- Nem tudom, fogunk-e venni. Az volt a levélben, hogy az elsősöknek nem lehet saját seprűjük.  
\- Na hiszen! Harry már elsős korában fogó volt! Persze, hogy neked is kell seprű!  
\- Nincs kviddics az első évben Ron! – szólt közbe Hermione, és pillantása majdnem keresztüldöfte Ront. – Ez a szabály! Harry kivétel volt!  
\- Akkor indulhatunk? – szólt közbe Harry, hogy mentse a helyzetet.  
\- Igen, menjünk – mondta Nathan –, mielőtt még a mami megátkozza Ron bácsit!

Hermione és Ron együtt jártak ugyan egy pár hónapig a hatodik év után, de az kész katasztrófa volt. Semmiben sem értettek egyet, kivéve a szakítást, a hamar belátták, jobb nekik, ha csak barátok. Ron még nem házasodott meg, és úgy tűnt, eddig nem bánta meg. Tán a pókoktól sem félt annyira, mint attól, hogy egyszer az apja sorsára jut.

Átmentek a kis udvarra, amelyen át az Abszol útra lehetett jutni. Harry megérintette pálcájával a téglákat, és feltárult a varázslók utcája, melyen óriási volt a nyüzsgés, csakúgy, mint mikor Hermione először látta. Most, hogy egy ideje már nem nyomasztotta a varázslóvilágot Voldemort jelenléte, az élet a rendes kerékvágásban folyt. Az utca tele volt családokkal, és csak úgy zsongott a nevetéstől.

Nathan vidám fekete szeme kíváncsian járt ide-oda. Sokat hallott már az Abszol útról, de a valóság felülmúlta legmerészebb elképzeléseit is. Minden sokkal jobb volt, mint ahogyan képzelte. Mindenki színes talárban volt, és ezer formában szikrázott körülötte a mágia. A patikánál gyógynövények illata áradt, és volt még valami más szag is, amiről nem tudta, mi lehet, s mindez izgatottsággal töltötte el.

Első állomásuk rögtön a Gringotts volt. Erről is sokat hallott már. Tudta, hogy a varázslók bankjában fogják átváltani a pénzüket galleonra. A koboldokat kicsit ijesztőnek találta, de kétségkívül hatékonyan dolgoztak. Váltottak annyi pénzt, amennyire szükségük volt, aztán elhagyták a bankot.

Nathan szeme falta a látnivalókat, az üzleteket, az embereket, a furcsa tárgyakat… Hermione figyelte őt, és magában mosolygott. Jól emlékezett rá, milyen volt, mikor ő járt itt először.  
\- Talán Madam Malkinnál kezdjük, s aztán megyünk a Czikornyai és Patzába a könyvekért – indítványozta Hermione, s magában hozzátette: _mielőtt ez a két lökött bevonszol a kviddicsüzletbe vagy a varázsvicc boltba._

Nathan örült a könyvesboltnak. Annyira szereti a könyveket! Ezt biztosan örökölte anyjától, a könyvek szeretetét; sok-sok esetét töltöttek egymás mellett ülve, miközben ki-ki a saját könyvét bújta.   
Úgy tűnt számukra, órákig vannak a könyvesboltban. Ez volt az a hely, ahol Hermione igazán otthon érezte magát. . _Minden tökéletes! ._ – gondolta magában, mígnem egyszer csak észrevette, hogy Nathan egy platinaszőke fiúval beszélget egy könyvről. Biztosra vette, hogy a gyerek csak egy Malfoy csemete lehet, s rögtön észre is vette Draco Malfoyt a fiú mögött.  
Egy pillanat alatt ott termett, s megpróbálta elhúzni Nathant Draco közeléből, lehetőleg úgy, hogy mindeközben valami módon észrevétlen maradjon.  
\- Gyere Nathan, még sok dolgunk van ebéd előtt!  
\- Granger! Te élsz? – Malfoy mindössze ennyit kérdezett, bár meglepettnek látszott.  
\- Malfoy – Hermione hűvösen bólintott.  
\- Mit is mondtál, Nathan – kérdezte a férfi. – Roxfortos leszel?  
\- Igen uram – felelte udvariasan a gyerek.  
\- Akkor te is elsős leszel, mint az én fiam, Devon. – Malfoy elhúzta a száját, közben Hermionéra sandított.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jó barátok lesznek! – mondta fagyosan Hermione, megfogta a fia vállát és folytatta: - Menjünk Nathan, még sok üzlet van hátra, és késő van.  
\- Örülök, hogy egyben vagy, Granger. Gondolom, a háború után visszamentél a muglik közé – mondta Malfoy gunyorosan.  
\- Igen, vissza. Hogy távol tartsam magam az olyanoktól, mint te is vagy, Malfoy! – Ezzel Hermione megragadta a fiát, a pénztárhoz kormányozta, hogy átvegyék a könyveket. Hamarosan már újra az utcán jártak.

\- Mami, miért voltál olyan goromba Devon apjával? – Nathan jól ismerte Hermione éles nyelvét, de ritkán látta méregbe gurulni anélkül, hogy nyomós oka lett volna rá. Nem tudta kitalálni, mit mondhatott Mr. Malfoy, hogy anyja ennyire dühös lett.  
\- A Malfoyok nem jó emberek, Nathan. Draco, Devon apja sok bajt okozott nekünk annak idején, és nem hinném, hogy megváltozott volna.  
\- Akkor ne barátkozzak Devonnal? Tök szimpi volt!  
\- Azzal barátkozol, akivel akarsz. Csak azt szeretném, ha óvatos lennél a Malfoyok közelében.  
\- Jó. - Nathan tudta, nem okos dolog tovább faggatnia az anyját. _Mi lehetett olyan szörnyű a Malfoyokban? Meg fogom kérdezni Harry bácsit_ \- gondolta.

Nemsokára befejezték a vásárlást, megvettek mindent, ami a Roxfortban kell, így aztán a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat boltja felé indultak. Nathan ismerte az összes Weasleyt, találkozott velük pár éve karácsonykor az Odúban. Minden másodpercet élvezett, amit ott töltöttek. Az ikrek nagyon mulatságosak voltak, és Nathan, mióta tudta, hogy az Abszol útra jönnek, alig várta, hogy lássa a varázsvicc boltot.

Az apró helyiség tömve volt. Annyi holmi volt a polcokon, hogy Nathan azt se tudta, merre nézzen. Akkor Lily, Harry kislánya odament hozzá, és kézen fogta, hogy körbevezesse a boltban. Hermione pedig magára maradt.  
Megragadta az alkalmat, és elcsípte Harryt.  
\- Mit tudsz Malfoyékról, mit csinálnak mostanában?  
A kérdés meglepte Harryt. Nem gondolta, hogy Hermionét bármi érdekelhetné a Malfoyokkal kapcsolatban.  
\- Miért kérdezed?  
\- Mert most találkoztam Malfoyjal és a fiával a könyvesboltban. És tudni akarom, veszélyes-e a gyerek. Együtt fognak járni Nathannal az iskolába, és nem szeretném, ha valami probléma adódna.  
\- Tényleg? Nem is tudtam, hogy a Malfoy kölyök annyi idős, mint Nathan! - Harry őszintén meg volt lepve. - Nem hinném, hogy probléma lenne, Mione. A Malfoyok Voldemort bukásával elvesztették minden befolyásukat. De - tette hozzá kis idő múlva - azért nem árt óvatosnak lenni velük. Majd utánanézek a dolognak, és elmondom, mit tudtam meg. Mindenesetre mondd meg Nathannak, legyen óvatos.  
\- Már megtettem.

Harry, látva, hogy szavai nem nagyon nyugtatták meg Hermionét, bíztatóan megveregette a vállát.  
\- Minden rendben lesz, Hermione. Nathan klassz kölyök. Senki sem fog erőszakoskodni, vagy kitolni vele. Annyira erős, mint te voltál az ő korában, ha nem még erősebb!  
\- Tudom Harry. Csak… - Elhallgatott, nem akarta kimondani, mi minden aggasztja fia Roxfortba indulásával kapcsolatban. Nem mondhatta el Harrynek, mennyire aggódik amiatt, hogy Nathan életében először találkozni fog az apjával. És akkor még egy Malfoy is bejön a képbe… Annyi minden van, amit Nathan nem tud, nem ért…  
\- Minden rendben lesz! - biztatta Harry még egyszer, és nevetett. - Még Piton sem lesz képes megszorongatni, úgyhogy ne foglalkozz a Malfoy kölyökkel!

 _Piton… Hogy fog Perselus bánni Nathannal?_ \- tűnődött Hermione. - _Mi lesz, ha rosszabbul bánik vele, mint a többiekkel, pusztán csak azért, mert az én fiam? Nem tudja hogy Nathan az övé is._ \- Hermionét gyötrődéséből Nathan hangja zökkentette ki.

\- Mami! Ezt látnod kell! Teljesen sima üveggolyók, de ha összenyomod, attól nagyobb lesz, aztán felrobban, és mindenféle színt meg szagot lő ki… Hát nem klassz? - Nathan nem tudott betelni a varázslatos tárgyakkal. Hermione ugyan nem hagyta el teljesen a varázsvilágot, de azért ilyesmi nemigen volt otthon. Azt tervezte, muglinak neveli Nathant, s nem tartotta jót ötletnek mágikus tárgyakkal teletömni a lakását.

Mikor kicsivel később kiléptek a boltból, több mágikus játék volt Nathannál, mint amennyit Hermione helyénvalónak gondolt egy elsőéves számára, de a legtöbb dolgot ajándékba kapta Rontól és Harrytől, így hát nem tiltotta meg neki, hogy megtarthassa mind. Utolsó útjuk a Bagolypostára vezetett, ahol elküldték a levelet, melyben megírták a Roxfortba, hogy Nathan megkezdi tanulmányait szeptemberben. Ahogy a bagoly nekilódult, ők is elhagyták az Abszol utat és a Foltozott Üstöt, hogy hazamenjenek a mugli Londonba.

Alig több mint egy hónap volt szeptember elsejéig, mikor Nathan elhagyja majd az otthonát, és persze az anyját, hogy már mint varázsló, új életet kezdjen a Roxforban. Ez elégséges idő volt Hermionénak ahhoz, hogy felkészítse őt a varázsvilág kihívásaira, s e kihívások listáján elsőként egy bizonyos bájitalmester szerepelt. Meg akart előzni mindent, ami már előre idegenkedést szülne kettőjük között, de persze az igazat nem mondhatta el. Nem lesz könnyű, de Hermione nem arról volt híres, hogy a dolgok könnyebbik végét fogja meg, hanem sokkal inkább ragyogó elméjéről és józanságáról, melyek élete nehéz perceiben sem hagyták el. Így látott neki ennek a feladatnak is.


	3. Az évnyitó lakoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan megérkezik a Roxfortba, és akaratán kívül nyugtalanná tesz egy bizonyos bájitalmestert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maczynak ezer köszönet!

Szeptember hamarabb eljött mint Hermione gondolta volna, s már hipp-hopp itt volt az idő, hogy elvigye Nathant a King’s Crossra, és feltegye a Roxfort Expressre a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágánynál.  
\- Gyere mami! Nem akarom lekésni a vonatot! – nyafogott Nathan az ajtóban.  
\- Jövök már, és nem fogunk elkésni! Ennyire várod, hogy megszabadulj tőlem?  
\- Jaj, mami! Fejezd ezt be! Úgyis írok majd minden héten, ahogy megbeszéltük! – mondta a gyerek – úgy tűnt – már vagy századszorra.  
\- Tudom, tudom! – vette Hermione a kabátját, és megragadták a roxfortos láda fogantyúját.

* * *

Nemsokára már ott is voltak a peronon, és Hermione éppen huszadszorra ölelte meg Nathant.  
\- Mami, nem kapok levegőt! – nyögte Nathan anyja kabátjába. – És ez annyira ciki! – tette hozzá.  
\- Sajnálom… - Hermione alig tudott beszélni a sírástól. – Jobb is, ha felszállsz a vonatra – mondta, és mosolyt erőltetve az arcára kézfejével sietősen letörölte a könnyeit. – Vigyázz magadra! Emlékezz, mit mondtam, és minden rendben lesz! Ha kell valami, küldj baglyot, és azonnal megyek!  
\- Vigyázok, mami. És már reggel küldök egy baglyot – biztatta Nathan az anyját, aztán felküzdötte a ládáját a vonatra. Nemsokára talált is egy üres fülkét. Az ablakhoz állt, amint a vonat elindult, hogy elbúcsúzhasson anyjától.  
\- Szeretlek! – súgta neki némán Hermione, a gyerek meg válaszként egy csókot dobott búcsúzóul.

Ahogy visszafordult az ablaktól, kinyílt a fülke ajtaja, és két fiú igyekezett befelé.  
\- Van itt két üres hely? – kérdezte az egyik.  
\- Van! Nincs itt senki más – válaszolta Nathan. Ahogy a fiúk becipelték a holmijukat és elhelyezkedtek, meg is kérdezte: - Ti is elsősök vagytok?  
\- Igen. Az én nevem Kevin Brown – mondta a fiú, akinek világosbarna haja és kék szeme volt.  
\- Én Anderson Wood vagyok, de szólíts Andynek – szólt a másik. Az ő haja fekete volt, egyenes szálú, és a szeme barna.  
\- Én Nathan Granger vagyok, sziasztok.  
\- Granger? Nem vagy rokona Hermione Grangernek, a boszorkánynak, aki segített Harry Potternek legyőzni Tudodkit? – kérdezte Brown.  
\- Ő a mamám – felelte Nathan, meglepődve, hogy a fiúk ismerik az anyja nevét. Ez újdonság volt. Egész életét a mugli világban töltötte, és bár nem volt neki egész ismeretlen Herry, Ron és az anyja hírneve, csak most, a két fiú reakciójából döbbent rá, mit is jelent az valójában.  
\- Tényleg? – kiáltott Andy. – Ő a mamád? Hű, de klassz!  
Nathan már nyitotta a száját, de esélye sem volt válaszolni, mert máris újabb kérdéssel bombázták.  
\- Akkor ismered Harry Pottert is? – kíváncsiskodott az első fiú.  
\- Igen. Ő a keresztapám.  
\- Hú! – kiáltották a fiúk olyan hangosan, hogy Nathan összerezzent  
\- Azt mondod, hogy MAGA Harry Potter a keresztapád? – kérdezte az ámuló Andy.  
\- Igen, és Ginny a keresztanyám – mondta Nathan, és várta az újabb lelkes kiáltást, de azok ketten csak szájtátva bámulták.

Már kezdte magát kényelmetlenül érezni, mikor Kevin megrázta a fejét, és újra megtalálta a hangját.  
\- És… milyen? Úgy értem… szokott mesélni neked Tudodkiről?  
Andy hozzátette: - Repültél már a seprűjén?  
Harry nemcsak arról volt híres, hogy legyőzte Voldemortot. Miután elpusztította a rettegett varázslót, saját szavai szerint „vakációzni ment” a Chudley Csúzlikhoz, és profi kviddicsező volt egy darabig, míg el nem kezdte az aurorképzőt.  
\- Nem sokszor találkozom vele, mert mi a mugli világban élünk a mamámmal, de azért meg szokott látogatni minket – felelte Nathan. – És nem szeret Voldemortról beszélni. – Elhallgatott, hogy észrevette, a két fiú összerezzen a név hallatán. De aztán folytatta: - És nincs udvarunk, ezért sose hoz magával seprűt.  
\- Aha… - Kevin csalódottnak látszott, és komolyan nézett Nathanra.  
\- Miért mondod ki a nevét?  
\- Kiét? Voldemortét? – kérdezett vissza Nathan, és a fiúk újra összerezzentek.  
\- Igen… - óvatoskodott Andy.  
\- Hát… már meghalt, és a mami is mindig a nevén nevezte. Harry bácsi is azt mondta, hogy félni a névtől az annyi, mint félni magától az embertől. Én nem félek Voldemorttól. És bármikor kimondom a nevét – magyarázta Nathan, nem törődve azzal, hogy a fiúk újra összerándulnak a Sötét Nagyúr neve hallatán.  
\- Nagyon bátor vagy, ha nem félsz tőle. Az én papám azt mondta, hogy ő egy nagyon nagyhatalmú varázsló volt, aki sok embert megölt, és egyszer még a halálból is visszatért. Te nem félsz, hogy egyszercsak visszajön? – kérdezte Kevin.  
\- Nem. Harry bácsi azt mondta, hogy minden lélekdarabkáját elpusztították, mielőtt megölték. Egy se maradt neki – jelentette ki Nathan határozottan.  
\- Te tudod – vonta meg a vállát Kevin.

Ezután a kviddicsről beszéltek – amiről történetesen mindannyian roppant jólértesültek voltak -, és észre se vették, hogy elröpült az idő. Nathan igazán megkedvelte a fiúkat. Volt benne egy kis félsz, amikor elhagyta az ismerős mugli világot, de minden aggodalma elszállt most, hogy nyilvánvalóvá vált, lesznek barátai a Roxfortban is. Szerette volna, ha Kevin és Andy ugyanabba a házba kerülnek mint ő: lehetőleg a Griffendélbe.

Mikor Roxmortshoz értek, iskolai talárba öltöztek, és várták, mikor áll meg a vonat. S mikor végre valóban megállt, fogták a ládákat és leszálltak.  
A peronra érve Nathan meghallotta az öblös hangot. – Elsősök! Ide hozzám!  
Semmi kétség, ez Hagrid! Anyja sokat mesélt a félóriásról. Megközelítette a robosztus alakot, és megkérdezte: - Te ugye Hagrid vagy?  
A félóriás lenézett a sötéthajú kisfiúra, úgy válaszolt. – Igen. Te meg egy elsős vagy. Ismerlek téged, pöttöm?  
\- Nem. De én már sokat hallottam rólad a mamámtól – felelte a gyerek.  
\- Ki a mamád?  
\- Hermione Granger – igyekezett Nathan a válasszal, s a félóriás szőrös arcán szélesen terült szét a mosoly.  
\- Isten hozott a Roxfortban…- Hadrid itt elhallgatott, és várakozóan nézett Nathanra.  
\- Nathan. Nathan Granger.  
\- Nathan – bólintott Hagrid. – Mond meg anyádnak, hogy üdvözlöm.  
Nathan felmosolygott a félóriásra. - Megmondom.  
Akkor az elsősök Hagriddal együtt a csónakokhoz mentek, hogy átkeljenek a tavon, s úgy érkezzenek a kastélyba.

*-*-*-*

 

A nagy tölgyfa kaput elérve megtorpantak a lépcső alján. Nemsokára feltárult a bejárat, és egy pöttöm varázsló lépett ki rajta.  
\- Az elsősök, Flitwick professzor.  
\- Köszönöm, Hagrid – cincogta a kis ember.  
Az elsősök követték Flitwick professzort át a nagy kapun egy kis szobába, ahol nevek szerint sorba kellett állniuk, majd az aprótermetű varázsló lelkesen maga után intette őket.  
\- A beosztási ceremónia hamarosan kezdődik. Gyertek velem!

Bementek a Nagyterembe, és körbebámultak, tiszteletteljes áhítattal. A tanári asztal előtti székre egy piszkos süveget állítottak, mely egyszerre csak dalra fakadt. Mikor befejezte az éneket, Flitwick professzor szólítani kezdte a gyerekeket.  
\- Artcher, Duncan! – A fiú a székhez ment, fejére tette a süveget, és…  
\- HUGRABUG! – kiáltotta a süveg.  
A fiú letette a megviselt fejfödőt a székre, és a Hugrabug asztala felé indult, ahol megtapsolták.  
Az elsősök szép sorban fejükre tették a süveget, és várták a döntést. Kevin Brown a Griffendélbe került, aztán nemsokára Nathan került sorra.  
Flitwick professzor elkiáltotta magát: - Granger, Nathan!

Nathan a székhez sétált, és fejébe nyomta a süveget. Észre sem vette, hogy a tanári asztalnál egy fekete hajú varázsló felkapja a fejét a nevére.  
Amint leült, egy vékony hang szólalt meg a fejében. „Hm… nehéz eset. Briliáns elme, látom. Nagy szív, és nem kevés bátorság… És tehetséges is… Meg ambiciózus… Nehéz eset…”  
Míg a süveget hallgatta, Nathan csak anyjára, Harryre és Ronra tudott gondolni, és rimánkodott magában, hogy bárcsak a Griffendélbe kerülne. A fejében a hangocska folytatta. „A Griffendél? Biztos vagy benne? Ennyi ambícióval a Mardekárban volna a helyed… De ha biztos vagy benne, akkor…”  
\- GRIFFENDÉL!  
Nathan letette a süveget, és a Griffendél asztalához szaladt, ahol a többiek széles mosollyal fogadták. Megkönnyebbült, hogy nem a Mardekárba osztották be. A többi három házzal nem volt gondja, de mégiscsak a legjobba került, a Griffendélbe! Akárcsak az anyja és a barátai.  
Látta, hogy Devon Malfoy mardekáros lett. A legutolsó a már nagyon ideges Andy Wood volt, őt is a Griffendélbe osztotta be a süveg.

Az igazgatónő üdvözölte a tanulókat, aztán kezdetét vette a lakoma. Nathan megérezte, hogy bámulják, és a tanári asztal felé fordult. Piton professzor és Nathan Granger jól megnézték egymást, és a fiú hirtelen elmosolyodott. A tanár válasza mindössze egy felhúzott szemöldök és egy grimasz volt. Nathan visszafordult a tányérjához, és somolygott magában.  
\- Mit mosolyogsz? - kérdezte Andy.  
\- Semmi különöset. Csak eszembe jutott valami, amit a mami mesélt. Jó a kaja, ugye?

 

*-*-*-*

A tanári asztalnál a mogorva bájitalmester csak piszkálta az ételt, és megpróbálta kitalálni, mi ütött a Granger gyerekbe, hogy rámosolygott. _Az elsősök nem szoktak mosolyogni, ha rájuk nézek! Inkább sírva fakadnak. Mi van ezzel a kölyökkel? Nem tudja, kivel áll szemben?_ – dohogott magában. A fiú viselkedése felháborította.  
Míg a bűbájtan professzor a nevén nem szólította a gyereket, a professzor nem is igen figyelt egyikükre sem. Még a Malfoy fiú neve sem zökkentette ki egykedvűségéből. De Granger… _Talán a rokona? Esetleg egy unokaöcs…_ Nem tudta elképzelni.  
Megnézte még egyszer magának a fiút. _Nincs olyan bozontos haja, de azért nem is nagyon egyenes, és nem is barna, hanem szénfekete. Nem alacsony… egész jóformájú gyerek…_ -fontolgatta, és eltűnődött azon, hogy a fiú – bár nemigen hasonlít Hermionéra – azért valahogy mégis rá emlékezteti.

Gondolatai megszakadtak, mikor észrevette, hogy a gyerek újra feléje fordul. Ő a szokásos gunyoros mosollyal bámult vissza, és most a fiú húzta fel a szemöldökét. Perselus szeme összeszűkült a haragtól. _Mit képzel ez?_ – háborgott. Felmordult, mire McGalagony kíváncsian közelebb hajolt. Hogy a professzor nem reagált erre, az igazgatónő tekintete az elsősökre siklott, és rosszallóan a férfira nézett.  
\- Mi a baj, Perselus? Már kiválasztotta az új griffendélesek közül, hogy melyiket fogja gyötörni? Megvárhatná, míg elkezdődik holnap a tanítás… és azért adjon a többi háznak is valami esélyt  
\- Mit tud a Granger gyerekről, Minerva? – szakította félbe Piton. – Rokona annak az idegesítő kis mindentudónak, akit olyannyira pártfogolt annak idején?  
\- Á, szóval ezen rágódik? – kérdezte McGalagony, és Perselus szeme újra összeszűkült. – Potter azt mondta, hogy a fia.  
\- A fia? – döbbent meg Piton, de nem mutatta. – Akkor már nem is kell nagyon válogatnom… - tette hozzá epésen.  
\- Ugyan, Perselus, ennek semmi értelme! – csóválta a fejét a McGalagony. – Nem is ismeri! Csak azért, nem nem szenvedhette az anyját, még megkedvelheti a gyereket! Ne kövesse el azt a hibát, amit Potterrel! – tette hozzá figyelmeztető pillantással.

Piton a tányérja felé fordult, de már nem volt éhes. Újra a gyerekre pillantott, és nem tudta az elméjébe furakodó gondolatokat elkergetni. _Hermione Granger fia. Hermione… A lány, aki hat évig idegesített, amíg tanítottam, míg aztán…_ nem tudta elhessegetni a vissza-visszatérő emlékeket. A lány éppen azokra a dolgokra emlékeztette, amiket szeretett volna végképp elfeledni. Hogy olyan dolgokat kellett megtennie a háború alatt, amelyekre csak gyűlölettel tudott gondolni.  
Amint a lakoma befejeződött, és a tanulók már a házaik klubhelyiségében voltak, ő pedig elvégezte mindazokat a feladatokat, melyek egy házvezető tanár kötelességei, végre visszavonulhatott saját lakosztályába, hogy felkészüljön a másnapi órákra. Ó, mennyire utálja ezeket az első órákat!  
*-*-*-*

 

Nathan figyelme újból a barátai felé fordult, de nem ment ki a fejéből a nyíltan ellenséges bájitalmester. Miért volt olyan dühös? És miért bámult? De aztán eszébe jutott, mit mondott az anyja erről az emberről, és elhessegette rossz érzését egy vállrándítással.  
A desszert után a lakoma véget ért, de még végig kellett hallgatniuk az igazgatónő figyelmeztetéseit a Tiltott Rengetegről, és néhány intelmet a gondnoktól, Mr. Fricstől.

Az elsősök hamarosan a Griffendél toronyba indultak a prefektus vezetésével. Nathan el volt bűvölve mindentől, amit a kastélyban látott. Sokat hallott már ezekről, de a valóság felmúlta elképzeléseit. Minden varázslatos volt!  
Megtorpantak a Kövér Dáma portréja előtt, aki a jelszót várta. - Csokibéka! - mondta a prefektus. A festmény kicsapódott, s ők bemászhattak a klubhelyiségbe.  
Ládájuk már ott volt az ágyuk előtt. Nathan pizsamára vetkőzött, és bemászott az ágyba. Tudta, hogy reggel az első dolga lesz, hogy megírja anyjának a megígért levelet. Arra gondolt, vajon milyen lesz holnap az első nap, aztán elaludt.

*-*-*-*

 

Hajnali három óra is volt már, mikor Perselus Piton aludni tért. Megrohanták az emlékezet kísértetei, és ő tehetetlen volt. Azt az időt, amelyet mindennél jobban el akart felejteni, a gyűlölettel és gyötrelemmel teli napok emlékét mind előhívta a Flitwick professzor szájából elhangzott név: Granger.  
Hermione Granger a legrosszabb napok emlékeit hozta elő, ha ugyan nem a legrosszabbat. Emlékeket, melyek rettegéssel töltötték el. Gyűlölt visszagondolni mindarra, ami abban az átkozott évben történt, amikor Albus Dumbledore meghalt az ő keze által. Nem vigasztalta, hogy ez az igazgató kívánsága volt, ez nem tette könnyebbé kimondani a halálos átkot arra az egyetlen emberre, aki igazán megbízott benne, s beteljesíteni rajta a végzetét. Aztán…

De Hermione Granger bizalma - pont az övé! - még akkor sem ingott meg. Az után, ami a Csillagvizsgáló Toronyban történt, az után, hogy ő megölte Dumbledore-t. _Sose tudtam megérteni, miért bízik bennem mégis_ – tűnődött. Sok időt töltött el ezzel, sok álmatlan éjszakát, hogy megfejtse Hermione titkát. A lány szembeszállt mindenkivel, aki megkérdőjelezte az ő Albus iránti hűségét, és a cselekedetei mögött húzódó igaz szándékot. Nem. Sosem értette, és nem is fogja soha érteni Hermione Grangert.

 _És én elárultam őt._ Lehunyta a szemét, fájdalmasan. _Amit tettem vele, hogy megmentsem a Sötét Nagyúr fogságából…_ Nem tudta elfelejteni. És nem tudott magának megbocsátani.  
Perselus Piton a fal felé fordult, és végül elaludt. Nem tudta kipihenni magát, hogy felkészülten induljon másnap az órákra, álma nyugtalan volt és szörnyűségekkel teli.


	4. Az első órák

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan megkezdi tanulmányait. Már az első napon van bájitaltan és sötét varázslatok kivédése órája.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maczy nélkül ez sem sikerült volna. :-)

Nathan, miután rossz folyosóra fordult a bagolyházból visszajövet, késve érkezett a reggelihez. Amint meglátta a barátait, leült melléjük, s észre sem vette, hogy egy sötét szempár minden mozdulatát figyeli.  
\- Hé, Nathan! Hol voltál? Elkéstél! – csapott le rá rögtön Kevin.  
\- A bagolyházban voltam, hogy levelet küldjek a maminak, aztán eltévedtem.  
\- Hogy találtad meg a bagolyházat? – kérdezte Josephina, hosszú, vörös hajú, zöld szemű osztálytársuk.  
\- Megkérdeztem egy harmadévest – válaszolta Nathan. – De a nevére nem emlékszem.  
Szedett a tojásból és a vajas pirítósból.  
\- Ideadnád a töklevet? – fordult Kevinhez, és megköszönte, mikor az odaadta neki a korsót.

Fecsegtek még egy ideig, míg Lupin professzor, a házvezető tanár, aki a sötét varázslatok kivédését is tanította, meg nem jelent az asztalnál, hogy kiossza az órarendet.  
\- Ez a tiéd Nathan – mondta, és átadott neki egy pergament.  
\- Köszönöm, professzor – mosolygott Nathan.

Már sokat hallott Remus Lupinról, mikor még kisebb volt. Tudta, hogy a tanár vérfarkas, és Harry jó barátja. Ő is háborús hős, a Főnix Rendjének tagja, aki harcolt Voldemort ellen. Nathan csak egyszer találkozott vele, mikor egyszer meglátogatták Harryt a születésnapján.

Az első órájuk dupla bájitaltan volt, ezért Piton professzorról kezdtek beszélni.  
\- Azt hallottam, hogy elég undok a griffendélesekkel – mondta egy lány.  
\- A bátyám mesélte, hogy egyszer kinyuvasztott egy diákot, mert annak felrobbant az üstje az órán.  
\- Tudjátok, halálfaló volt – tette hozzá egy másik lány, s erre minden gyereknek elkerekedett a szeme, kivéve Nathanét, aki nevetni kezdett.

Egy harmadéves, aki hallgatta őket, rosszallóan meredt rá.  
\- Azt hiszed, ez vicces? – kérdezte szemrehányóan. – Én nem ismertem azt a gyereket, akinek felrobbant az üstje, de köztudott, hogy Piton megölte az előző igazgatót!  
\- Tudom! – bólogatott Nathan, és újra enni kezdett. Mikor észrevette, hogy a többiek döbbenten bámulnak, összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Mi van?  
\- Hogy-hogy mi van? – hüledezett Kevin. – Épp most lesz óránk egy gyilkossal, és te azt kérdezed, hogy mi van?  
\- De… ő nem igazán gyilkos – magyarázta Nathan.  
\- Hát… nem tudom. De nem akarok elkésni már az első óráról. Kész vagy Nathan? – kérdezte Andy, és felállt az asztaltól.  
\- Egy pillanat! – mondta Nathan. A szájába tömött még egy kis pirítóst, és utánuk lódult.

A pincébe indultak a bájitalterem felé. Mire ők az osztályba léptek, már a mardekárosok egy jó része ott volt. Beültek a padba, és vártak.

Egy pillanattal később Piton professzor mögött már csapódott is be az ajtó, mire pár diák felugrott a padból. A tanár alakja körül csak úgy örvénylett a fekete talár, ahogy előrement a padok között a tanári asztalhoz. Leült anélkül, hogy egy pillantást vetett volna a tanulókra, és elkezdte felolvasni az osztálynévsort. Nathannál kissé megállt, megnézte magának a fiút, és így tett Malfoyjal is. Mikor befejezte a névsorolvasást, felnézett a diákokra, és beszélni kezdett.

\- Önök azért vannak itt, hogy a bájitalfőzés művészetét, ezt a titokzatos tudományt elsajátítsák – kezdte. - Bár én magam harminc év tanítás után elveszítettem a reményt, hogy akár egyetlen diák is – nemhogy az összes! - képes lenne megérteni, mennyi gyönyörűséget ad a varázslatos főzetekkel teli fortyogó üst.

Az osztályban a légy zümmögését is meg lehetett volna hallani. A gyerekek le sem vették a szemüket a bájitalmesterről, aki most lejött a katedráról, és a padok között kezdett sétálni.

\- Granger! – mondta hirtelen. – Mi a különbség a doxitojás és a fogastündér tojása között?  
\- Semmi, uram. A doxi és a fogastündér azonos. A varázserdőkben találhatók, és a harapásuk enyhén mérgező. A tojásuk fontos összetevő az ellenmérgekhez – magyarázott Nathan, s az osztály elképedt. Az egyetlen, akit nem bűvölt el a válasz, Piton professzor volt.  
\- Tehát maga pont olyan idegesítő kis mindentudó, mint az édesanyja volt – bólintott. – Feltételezem, elolvasta a könyvet sorról-sorra…  
\- Kétszer is, uram.

_Hülyegyerek_ – gondolta Piton, és elhúzta a száját. Hangosan azonban ezt mondta: – Nos, szeretném figyelmeztetni, csupán az, hogy bemagolja a könyvet, még nem elég a sikerhez az én óráimon, Mr. Granger.  
Nathan mosolygott, és nyugodtan felelte: - Tudom, uram.  
Piton összehúzta a szemét erre a mosolygásra. _Mi van ezzel a kölyökkel?_ – morfondírozott, aztán az osztályhoz fordult.  
\- Nyissák ki a könyvet a tizenhatodik oldalon, és készítsék el a főzetet! Majd elkészített, nyilván kétes értékű folyadékból egy kis fiolába töltött mintát tegyenek az asztalomra az óra végén!

Adott néhány információt a forrázásmúlasztó bájitalhoz, amit az óra anyagaként kellett elkészíteniük a hozzávalók előkészítése és üstbe adagolása után. Járkált fel-alá a teremben, ellenőrzött minden mozzanatot, és minden tanulót rettegéssel töltött el sötét, nyomasztó jelenléte. Mindenkit megkritizált, még a mardekárosokat is, de pontot csak a Griffendéltől vont le.

Az egyetlen diák, aki élvezte az órát, Nathan volt. Piton nem tudta ezt mire vélni, és sokáig állt a griffendéles mögött, többet, mint másoknál tette. Se egy összerezzenés, se egy megremegő kéz, semmi bizonytalankodás mikor ő megköszörüli a torkát… csak mosoly... És kuncogás.

 _Kuncog?_ Hirtelen majd szétvetette a méreg. _Hogy merészel?_  
\- Van valami mulatságos a bájitalában, Mr. Granger? – kötött bele a gyerekbe.  
\- Nincs, uram.  
\- Esetleg rajtam mulat ilyen jól? – kérdezte Piton könnyedén, de veszélyt sejtetőn.  
Nathannak csak úgy pörgött azt agya.  
– Sosem tennék ilyet, uram! Csak eszembe jutott valami vicces, és… - kezdte, de félbeszakították.  
\- Öt pont a Griffendéltől, figyelmetlen munka miatt, Mr Granger! - sziszegte Piton, - És a feladatukkal foglalkozzanak! – csapott le azonnal azokra, akik leálltak, hogy figyeljék a közjátékot.

Az osztály síri csendben dolgozott tovább. Senki sem akart összetűzésbe keveredni a bájitalmesterrel. Óra végén letették a mintákat egy kis fiolában a tanári asztalra, és olyan gyorsan hagyták el a termet, amennyire csak lehetett, kivéve Nathant, aki még elvacakolt egy ideig a holmijával. Piton kifürkészhetetlen arccal bámulta, ahogy összepakol és kimegy az ajtón.

Az elsősök természetesen a bájital óráról beszéltek, a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanterem felé menet.  
\- Ez az ember egy szörnyeteg! – mondta Andy. – Olyan, mint egy vadállat, sose tudod, mikor támad meg!  
\- Hátborzongató – tette hozzá Josephina csendesen.  
Ekkor érte őket utol Nathan. Kevin kíváncsian nézett rá.  
\- Tényleg, min nevettél?  
\- Tulajdonképpen semmin. Csak eszembe jutott valami vicces, amit a mamám mondott egyszer – felelte Nathan, és próbálta leplezni vigyorgását.  
\- Tudod, néha nagyon fura vagy – jegyezte meg Kevin.

Az az igazság, hogy Nathan Pitonon nevetett, pontosabban azon, amit anyja mesélt a bájitalmesterről. Piton pontosan úgy csinált mindent, ahogy anyja azt előre megmondta: nehéz kérdést tett fel, belekötött, pedig jól válaszolt, megpróbálta megfélemlíteni és összezavarni őt, és mérges volt, hogy nem sikerült. Muszáj volt nevetni rajta!

Tulajdonképpen élvezte az órát. A bájitalkészítés egyike volt a kevés mágikus dolognak, amire anyja tanítgatta otthon, és ő szeretett vele gyógyító bájitalokat főzőcskézni. És minden, amit Piton professzor mondott, nagyon érdekes volt.

Néhány eltévesztett folyosó és lépcső után végül megérkeztek a tanterembe, ahol Lupin professzor már várta őket. A tanár intett a pálcájával, és a neve megjelent a táblán.  
\- Jó reggelt! – szólalt meg. - Remus Lupin vagyok, én fogom tanítani a sötét varázslatok kivédését.

Eljött a táblától, úgy folytatta: - Kezdetnek talán próbáljuk meghatározni, mi sötét varázslat, és mi nem az. Ki tud nekem mondani egy olyan átkot, mely a sötét varázslatok közé tartozik?  
Immár több mint tíz évvel Voldemort halála után a sötét varázslatok témája már nem volt közbeszéd tárgya, sok gyerek nem is hallott róla, így hát senki sem jelentkezett. Lupin ekkor közvetlenül hozzá fordult: - Nathan?  
\- A Cruciatus átok, uram – felelt a gyerek készségesen.  
\- Úgy van! Öt pont a Griffendélnek – mondta Lupin, és tovább kérdezett. – És miért tartozik ez a sötét varázslatokhoz, Nathan?  
\- Ez egyike a három főbenjáró átoknak. Az áldozat idegrendszerét veszi célba, komoly fájdalmat okoz, és végül visszafordíthatatlan agykárosodást. Csak akkor működik, ha a kimondója igazán vágyik arra, hogy fájdalmat okozzon – fejezte be Nathan.  
\- Jól van! Még öt pont a Griffendélnek! Az érzés, amit kivált, az teszi sötét varázslattá ezt az átkot, a szándék, hogy az átkozó valaki szenvedését akarja látni – magyarázta. - Tud valaki még egy másikat?

Devon Malfoy érdeklődve nézte Nathant. Nem gondolta, hogy a fiú tud valamit is a sötét varázslatokról. Az ő apja tanított neki néhányat, és ő is tud olyat, ami főbenjáró átok. Felemelte a kezét.  
\- Igen, Devon?  
\- Az Imperius átok – mondta a szőke fiú, és kérdezés nélkül folytatta. – Ez is egyike a főbenjáró átkoknak.  
\- Helyes! Öt pont a Mardekárnak! – mondta Lupin. – Az Imperius átokkal elérték, hogy az áldozat mindent megtett, amit az átok kimondója csak akart. Az utolsó főbenjáró átok, ha már említjük őket, a halálos átok. Az előző két átkot el lehet hárítani, de a halálos átkot nem – fejezte be magyarázatát Lupin.  
Egy kéz lendült a magasba.  
\- Igen, Josephina?  
\- Ha a halálos átkot nem lehet elhárítani, akkor hogy lehet az, hogy Harry Potter túlélte a Sötét Nagyúr támadását? – kérdezte a kislány.  
\- Nos, Harry Pottert az édesanyja véráldozata védte meg. Az, hogy meghalt helyette, hogy őt megmentse. Ez nagyon bonyolult összefüggés.

Folytatták a beszélgetést a sötét varázslatokról, és az órának hamarosan vége lett. Elbúcsúztak Lupintól, és a Nagyterembe mentek ebédelni. A Griffendél asztalánál az elsősök összedugták a fejüket, és az órán történtekről beszélgettek.  
\- Honnan tudod mindenre a választ, amit a tanárok kérdeznek? – firtatta Kevin, míg szendvicset vett egy nagy tálból.  
\- Igen, és honnan tudsz annyi mindent a sötét varázslatokról? – tette hozzá Andy.  
\- Á semmi különös. Biztos valamelyik könyvben olvastam – hárította el a dicséreteket Nathan, de aztán valami az eszébe jutott. – Nem. Azt hiszem a mami mesélt nekem valamit azokról az átkokról… vagy Harry bácsi. Nem emlékszem.  
\- Ja persze! Téged hősök neveltek… - jegyezte meg Andy.  
\- Mi van azzal a mardekárossal, Malfoyjal? – kérdezte Adam, egy elsős, mugliszülött fiú. – Ő is egy csomó sötét varázslatot ismert!  
\- Igen, az ő családja híres arról, hogy gyakorolják a sötét mágiát – mondta Andy. – Nagyon régi, előkelő varázslócsalád. Aranyvérűek.  
\- Ha tudják, hogy használnak sötét varázslatokat, miért nem fogják el őket? – kérdezte Adam.  
\- Mert nem lehet bizonyítani – felelete Nathan. – De semmi rossz nincs abban, ha valaki ismeri a sötét varázslatokat. Csak használni nem szabad! Nem hiszem, hogy Malfoy valaha is megtette – fűzte hozzá.

Befejezték az ebédet, aztán az üvegházak felé indultak gyógynövénytanra. A délutáni órák mind érdekesek voltak, kivéve a mágiatörténetet. A tantárggyal nem lett volna semmi baj, de a tanár, Binns professzor – egy kísértet – nagyon unalmas volt.

Vacsora után a klubhelyiségbe mentek varázslósakkot és robbantós snapszlit játszani, vagy csak beszélgettek csendesen. Egy idő múlva Nathan elköszönt, felmászott a csigalépcsőn a hálóterembe, pizsamába bújt, és azonnal elaludt. Első napja az iskolában érdekes is volt, fárasztó is volt, és tudta, hogy még sok további ilyen vár rá. Úgy érezte, célegyenesbe fordult: hét év múlva felnőtt varázslóként hagyja majd el az iskolát.


	5. Incidens a könyvtárban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya és fia levelet váltanak. Valami kellemetlen dolog történik a könyvtárban.

A Nathan elutazása utáni első szombaton Hermione már nagyon alig bírt magával. Fel-alá járkált a szobában, és rossz előérzeteivel viaskodott.  
 _Hol marad az a bagoly?_ – türelmetlenkedett, és csak rótta a köröket a szobában. Gyötörte a kétség, mi minden történhetett Nathannal ezen a héten. _Jól van? Megszokta a varázslóvilágot? Vannak már barátai? És azok valóban jó barátok?_ Itt eszébe jutott a Malfoy gyerek, és leroskadt a heverőre. _Remélem óvatos lesz a Malfoyokkal, ahogy mondtam neki._  
Megborzongott, ahogy igazi félelme a tudatába furakodott. Lehunyta a szemét, sóhajtott. _Mit gondol Perselus Nathanról? Egyáltalán észreveszi? Vele is úgy bánik, mint velem az első évben?_ – tűnődött.  
\- Remélem, nem gyűlölik egymást – mondta az üres szobának, s ekkor hirtelen észrevette a barna baglyot, amely nagy szárnycsapásokkal közeledett, majd leszállt mellette.  
Szinte kitépte a bagoly csőréből a levelet, s az ablakhoz közeli székhez ment, idegességében nem is figyelt a madárra. Feltépte a borítékot, kivette a pergament.

**Kedves Mami!  
Az első hetem a Roxfortban csuda klasszul telt! A többi griffendéles mind jó fej, különösen Kevin és Andy. Nagyon jók a tanárok, és nagyon szeretem a tantárgyakat. Már használtam is a pálcámat bűbájtanon, és működött! Azt hiszem jó választás volt! Egy tollat kellett lebegtetnünk, és én voltam az első, akinek sikerült. Flitwick professzor azt mondta, hogy ösztönös tehetségem van, és pontokat adott a Griffendélnek. Azt hiszem, tényleg megy nekem a bűbájtan. **

_Beképzelt kis kölyök!_ – gondolta Hermione, és mosolygott. Büszke volt a fia sikerére.

**De a kedvenc tantárgyam a bájitaltan. Egy forrázásgyógyító orvosságot kellett főznünk, teljesen egyedül! Ez volt a legjobb dolog a héten, pedig Piton professzor levont pontokat a Griffendéltől, mert szerinte nem figyeltem eléggé a főzetre.**

Hermione a homlokát ráncolta. Szóval még mindig ugyanolyan undok. _Meg fog változni valaha?_ – kérdezte magában, majd tovább olvasott.

**Nem tehetek róla, esküszöm! Csak állt mögöttem, én meg próbáltam nem nevetni, hogy próbál összezavarni, mikor a hozzávalókat a főzethez adtam. Pont olyan volt, ahogy mesélted! Azt hiszem meghallotta, és megkérdezte, hogy mi mulatságos a bájitalon. Azt feleltem, hogy csak eszembe jutott valami, és ő levonta a pontokat.**

Hermionénak leesett az álla. _Nathan kinevette Perselust? Szent ég! Akkor ez biztos nagyon feldühítette_ \- gondolta, majd elégedetten bólintott. - Úgy kell neki! - mondta hangosan. - Minek akarta megzavarni Nathant?

 

**Elég utálatos a tanulókkal, de én mégis az ő tantárgyát szeretem a legjobban. A többi gyerek fél tőle, különösen az elsősök. Mind mondják, hogy halálfaló volt, és beszélik, hogy megölte a régi igazgatót. De én nem félek tőle! Te elmondtad, hogy mit tett, és miért, és én hiszek neked!**

 

Elöntötte a sajnálat. _Szegény Perselus! Az emberek sosem fogják megérteni, hogy mi mindent kellett megtennie, és milyen döntéseket kellett hoznia_ \- gondolta. Egy nehéz döntés mentette meg az ő életét is annak idején, és Hermione tisztelte a férfi bátorságát és erejét. _Muszáj emlékeztetnem Nathant, milyen bátor volt Perselus végig a háború alatt! Talán neki majd sikerül a többiek véleményét megváltoztatni!_

 **Aztán megtanultuk tűvé változtatni a gyufát átváltoztatástanon, meg tanultunk a sötét varázslatokról, a talaj tulajdonságairól gyógynövénytanon, a csilagképekről asztronómián és a koboldlázadásokról mágiatörténeten. Bins professzor borzalmas tanár, de a többi nagyon klassz!  
Elég késő van már, muszáj menni aludni. Majd korán kelek, hogy elküldjem a levelet. Tudom, hogy nagyon várod! Remélem, jól vagy. Nagyon hiányzol, és tudom, hogy én is neked. Nem akarom, hogy szomorkodj,csinálj valami jó programot hét végén! Látogasd meg Harry bácsit!  
Szeretlek**  
Nathan

\- Én is szeretlek, kisfiam - suttogta Hermione, könnyeivel küszködve. - Annyira hiányzol!  
Sóhajtva összehajtogatta a levelet, _De legalább nem említette Malfoyt_ \- gondolta, aztán papírt és tollat vett elő, hogy megírja a választ.

 

*-*-*-*

 

Ebéd után Nathan a könyvtárba indult, hogy anyagot gyűjtsön a bájital leckéhez. A többiek az udvarra mentek játszani, de Nathan tudta, hogy a lecke az első. Nagyon komolyan vette az iskolát, ezt anyja jól megtanította neki.  
A könyvtárba lépve üres asztalt keresett, mert tanulás közben zavarta minden zaj. Letette a táskáját, és a könyvtár bájital részlege felé indult, de nem ért oda.  
Valami hangoskodás volt a terem egyik sötét sarkában a polcok között, és ez megzavarta. Sikítást hallott, és bár nem volt kíváncsi természetű, odalopakodott, de vigyázott azért, hogy ne nagyon vegyék észre.  
Három mardekáros fiú hajolt egy hugrabugos elsős felé. Nathan közelebb lépett, és ráismert a könyvesboltban látott gyerekre. Malfoy. A fiúk meghallották Nathan lépteit, és feléje fordultak. Nathan elszántan lépett közbe.  
\- Mit csináltok? Hagyjátok békén!  
\- Törődj a magad dolgával, griffendéles! És ha árulkodni mersz, te leszel a következő! - fenyegetőzött a szőke fiú. Két társa idősebb volt, mint Nathan, talán harmadévesek lehettek.  
De Nathan nem hagyta magát. Közelebb lépett, előhúzta a pálcáját. Malfoy észrevette ezt, és ő is pálcát rántott.  
\- Mit csinálsz, Granger? Én nem vagyok toll, hogy lebegtess! - gúnyolódott Malfoy.  
\- Fogd be Malfoy! Hagyjátok békén azt a gyereket, vagy meglátod, hogy tudom a pálcám egyébre is használni, mint toll lebegtetésére! – mondta olyan keményen, ahogy csak telt tőle. Nem ismert semmi olyan bűbájt, ami egy párbajban a hasznára vált volna, de ez most nem volt fontos. Ő nem az a fajta, aki meghátrál!  
De mielőtt bármit is varázsolhatott volna, egy magas, fekete figura tűnt fel mellette.  
\- Nem vall nagy bölcsességre, hogy rontást akar küldeni egy tanulóra az iskola könyvtárában – mondta Piton hidegen. – Magyarázatot kérek, mi folyik itt!  
Devon – aki gyorsan zsebre dugta a pálcáját – ártatlan arccal nézett a tanárra, és azt mondta: - Meg akart minket átkozni, uram!  
Egy másik mardekáros hozzátette: - Mi csak segíteni akartunk ennek a fiúnak, akit ez bántott!  
Nathan felháborodott. _Hogy tehetik!_ – meredt a mardekárosokra.  
\- Nem én voltam! – kiáltotta. – Ők akarták bántani ezt a fiút, tanár úr! Hazudnak!  
\- Tagadja, hogy kihúzott pálcával állt itt, készen arra, hogy megátkozza őket? – kérdezte Piton.  
\- Nem. Én csak azt akartam, hogy hagyják békén a hugrabugos fiút! – csikorogta Nathan.  
\- Nos, ez tíz pontjába kerül a Griffendélnek, maga pedig büntetőmunkára jön hozzám, Mr. Granger! Szerdán este hét órakor, vacsora után várom. Világos? – kérdezte Piton szigorúan. Mintha élvezte volna, hogy elbánhat egy pimasz griffendélessel.  
\- De uram… - próbált meg vitatkozni Nathan.  
\- Még egy szó, és húsz pontot vonok le, magának meg egy héttel hosszabb lesz a büntetése – sziszegte a tanár.  
Nathan érezte, hogy már nem feszítheti tovább a húrt. Anyja elég világosan elmondta, mire számíthat ettől a félelmetes embertől. Bólintott, és azt kérdezte: - Elmehetek uram? Be kell fejezetnem a házi feladatom.  
\- Elmehet.  
\- Köszönöm, uram. – Nathan egy utolsó pillantást vetett a fiúkra, és visszafelé indult a polcok között.  
Elérte a bájital részleget, keresgélni kezdett valami olyan könyvet, amit felhasználhat a dolgozatához, s közben maga elé motyogott.  
\- _Miért nekik hitt Piton professzor? Csak azért, mert mardekárosok? Az nem lehet!_ – Hitetlenül és csalódottan rázta a fejét. – _Piton professzor nem hihet nekik csak azért, mert ők mardekárosok, én meg nem!_ – Törte a fejét, míg fel-le járt a polcok között. – _Biztos megtévesztette, hogy ők többen is ugyanazt mondták_ \- latolgatta, és hozzátette: _\- Hiszen ő nagyon becsületes! Észre sem vette, hogy hangosan motyog. - _Végül is ők hárman voltak, én meg csak egyedül…__ \- Ez a gondolat megnyugtatta kicsit, de aztán eszébe jutott a büntetés, és sóhajtott.  
 _Már meg is büntettek, pedig még egy hét sem telt el… Mit fog szólni a mami?_ – jutott eszébe hirtelen.  
– A mami kitekeri a nyakam – mondta fennhangon, és az időközben összeszedett három könyvvel visszament az asztalához.

 

*-*-*-*

 

Piton professzor elrendezte a helyzetet, elzavarta a mardekárosokat, és a társai közé küldte a hugrabugost. Éppen kifelé tartott a könyvtárból, mikor mormogás ütötte meg a fülét a bájital részleg felől. _Ez a Granger gyerek_.  
Megállt a polc mögött az ellenkező oldalon, és figyelte a gyereket. A fiú komor tekintettel keresgélt a könyvek között, és közben magában beszélt. „Piton professzor nem hihet nekik csak azért, mert ők mardekárosok, én meg nem!”  
\- _Dehogyisnem_ – felelt Piton gondolatban, és gúnyosan mosolygott. De a mosoly azonnal lehervadt az arcáról, mikor a következő mondatokat meghallotta.  
„Biztos megtévesztette, hogy ők többen is ugyanazt mondták! Hiszen ő nagyon becsületes!”  
\- _Mi? Becsületes? Nem zsíroshajú szörnyeteg? Nem veszélyes halálfaló? Nem hidegvérű gyilkos_? Elakadt a lélegzete. _Honnan veszi ezt ez a gyerek_?   
„A mami kitekeri a nyakam.”  
 _Miss Granger_ – döbbent meg Piton, és sápadt arcára visszatért a mindig jelenlévő szigorúság.  
Figyelte a fiút, ahogy visszament az asztalához a könyvekkel, aztán kiment a könyvtárból, és a pincébe indult. Gyűlölt emlékezni a gyomorforgató Griffendéles Arany Trióra, és különösen Miss Grangerre. Gyűlölte, amit tennie kellett vele a háború alatt. Ez okozta neki a leggyötrőbb bűntudatot. S ez még fájdalmasabbá vált most, amikor meg kellett tudnia, mit mond róla az asszony a gyereknek. _Nagyon becsületes, mondhatom!_ \- gondolta, és keserűen nevetett.

 

*-*-*-*

 

A nap további része eseménytelenül telt. Visszatérve a Nagyterembe, Nathan a vacsoránál találkozott a barátaival.  
\- Hogy telt a napod a könyvtárban? – kérdezte Andy. - Tuti, hogy jót tett neked a friss levegő, meg a napfény!  
Nathan nevetett.  
\- Vicces vagy, de aztán ne gyere nekem azzal este, hogy nem tudod megírni a dolgozatot! Nem fogok segíteni!  
\- Én egy szót se szóltam! – mondta Andy. – Segítesz majd, ugye?  
\- Meglátom – felelte Nathan.  
Vett a krumpliból és a sült húsból, és így tett a másik kettő is. Közben egy csoport mardekáros ment el mellettük, visítva nevettek, és Nathanra mutogattak. „Nem én voltam, professzor! Ők bántották azt a fiút, professzor! Hazudnak, professzor!” – Vihogva mentek az asztaluk felé.  
\- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte kíváncsian Kevin.  
\- Semmi különös – felelte könnyedén Nathan, és fel se nézett a tányérból. - Csak mulatnak rajtam, mert büntetést kaptam miattuk.  
\- Mi? – képedt el Andy.  
\- Megbüntettek? – kiáltott fel Kevén. – De hát ki? És miért?  
\- Piton professzor. Mert majdnem rontást küldtem néhány mardekárosra a könyvtárban – magyarázta Nathan a már végleges helyzetet.  
\- Te szegény… - sajnálkozott Andy.  
Hitetlenkedve bámultak Nathanra. De ő csak evett tovább, hiszen mi mást mondhatott volna még. Csendben fejezte be a vacsorát. Odapillantott a tanári asztalra, és látta Pitont az igazgatónővel beszélgetni. _Vajon hogyan fog megbüntetni?_ – tűnődött.  
Piton professzor végignézett a Nagytermen, elkapta Nathan pillantását, és elhúzta a száját. Nathan ugyanígy tett, aztán felállt, búcsút intett a többieknek, és kifelé indult.  
Pitont feldühítette a fiú, és le sem vette róla a pillantását, míg el nem tűnt a Nagyterem ajtajánál.  
\- _Húzogasd csak a szád! Majd meglátod, milyen vagyok én valójában!_ – gondolta, aztán ő is felállt, és elhagyta a Nagytermet.

*-*-*-*

 

Nathant felébresztette az ágy függönyén át bebújó napsugár. Kinyújtotta a lábát, ásított, és ráérősen nyújtózkodott. Vasárnap lehet lustálkodni.  
Felállt, a fürdőszobába ment, és megnézte magát a tükörben. Nem nagyon tetszett neki, amit látott. Mintha zsírosodna a haja a tövénél. Megmosta a fogát, lezuhanyozott.  
A haját szárogatva visszament a hálóterembe, s addigra már a többiek is ébredeztek.  
\- Jó reggelt – köszönt, de csak morgás volt a válasz. Mosolygott. – Jöttök reggelizni, lustaságok?  
\- Jó, jó, jövünk… - felelt Kevin, kimászott az ágyból és a fürdőszoba felé botorkált. – Milyen vidám reggele van annak, aki összeszedett egy jó kis büntetést az iskola legrosszindulatúbb tanárától…  
\- Nem lehet olyan szörnyű – felelt Nathan. – Akkor várlak titeket a klubhelyiségben.  
Azok nemsokára már jöttek is utána.  
\- Ma vasárnap van! Hurrá! Mit csinálunk ma? – kérdezte lendületesen Nathan.  
\- Kezdhetnénk talán a reggelivel. Mit gondoltok? – Úgy látszik, Andy éhes volt.  
Nevetve szaladtak a nagyterembe. Kevés diák volt ott, hiszen a vasárnap volt az a nap, amikor aludhattak kedvükre, különösen még így év elején.  
A reggeli közepén jártak, mikor megérkezett a posta.  
Egy barna bagoly éppen Nathan előtt szállt le, boríték volt a lábához kötve. Nathan elvette a levelét, és adott a madárnak egy kis kolbászt a tányérjáról. A bagoly megette, aztán szárnyra kapott, Nathan pedig kinyitotta a levelet, amit anyja írt.

**Drága Nathan!  
Annyira jó volt olvasni, hogy szereted a Roxfortot és már vannak barátaid. Nekem tovább tartott a beilleszkedés, és aggódtam, hogy neked is lesznek ilyen problémáid. Szeretnék mindent tudni Kevinről és Andyről, írj róluk a következő leveledben!  
Örülök, hogy jól megy a varázslás, de ne bízd el magad! A bűbájtan és az átváltoztatástan nagyon nehéz tárgyak, nagyon sokat kell gyakorolnod, hogy jó legyél bennük! És persze a bájitaltant is. Tudom, hogy szereted, de Piton professzornak nehéz a kedvére tenni, és ami másnál Várakozáson felüli, az nála csak Elfogadható.**

_Mindenért meg kell dolgozni_ – gondolta Nathan. A „dolgozz szorgalmasan” kezdetű szöveg nem volt ismeretlen előtte. Anyja sose mulasztotta el emlékeztetni, hogy semmit sem ér el kemény munka nélkül.

 

**Egyébként elhiszem, hogy nem tehetsz arról, ami a bájitaltan órán történt, és biztos, hogy jó volt az a főzet, de ha nem akarsz a házadnak pontokat veszíteni Piton professzor óráin, kérlek, ne nevess rajta! Tudom, hogy ő nagyon nagytudású tanár, de igazán kellemetlen tud lenni, ha provokálják. Ne tedd próbára a türelmét, vagy különben annyi pontot vesztesz nála, amennyit a többieknél nem bírsz összeszedni. Vagy több büntetést kapsz, mint Harry meg Ron annak idején. Ugye nem ezt akarod?**

_Késő, mami_ – gondolta Nathan. – _Már kiszúrt magának. És meg is büntetett._

**Elszomorított, hogy a barátaid félnek Piton professzortól a múltja miatt. Amit ő tett a háború alatt, az nagyon fontos volt a világos oldalnak! Örülök, hogy megvédted, és szeretném, ha mindig emlékeztetnéd őket, hogy ő nagyon becsületes ember. Nem kell megváltoztatnod a véleményüket, de meg kell tenned, amit lehet. A tisztelet a legkevesebb, amit adhatunk neki!**

_Nem könnyű, mami, nem könnyű…_ \- sóhajtott Nathan. Ő sem volt boldog attól, amit a többiek mondtak. Tudta, hogy a bájitalmester sokat segített Harrynek, és az ő anyját is megmentette, nem is egyszer.

 

**Eléggé üres nélküled a ház. Annyira hiányzol! De megígérem, hogy nem leszek szomorú. Keresek valami elfoglaltságot a hét végére, de félj. Ne felejts el írni, és ha szükséged van valamire, csak küldj baglyot. Nem is kell megvárnod a szombatot.  
Szeretlek  
Mami**

 

Nathan szomorúan mosolygott, mikor befejezte a levelet. _Te is hiányzol, mami_ – gondolta. Visszadugta a pergament a borítékba, és zsebre vágta. Újra leült a reggelihez, és csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez, hogy elkergesse a honvágyát.  
\- Sétáljuk körül a tavat! – javasolta Kevin, mikor befejezték a reggelit.  
\- Jó, Menjünk! – helyeselt Nathan meg Andy, és kiballagtak a napfényes parkba.


	6. Büntetés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan mindent elkövet, hogy jól készüljön fel a büntetőmunkára.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maczynak - mint eddig mindig - sok-sok köszönet!

Hétfőn Nathan még a szokottnál is korábban ébredt. Már előkészítette a leveleit, hogy a bagolyházba vigye, mert fel akart készülni a büntetőmunkára Piton professzorral. Elhatározta, hogy ír keresztapjának, Harry Potternek, és Ronnak is. Anyja mesélte, hogy ők ketten milyen sokszor voltak büntetőmunkán annak idején. Nekik tudniuk kell, hogy is megy ez a dolog a bájitalmesternél.  
Amint a madarak elindultak, lement a nagyterembe reggelizni. Épp csak annyi ideje volt, hogy egyen, aztán indulnia kellett dupla bájitaltanra.  
A zord, hideg tanteremben ugyanazt a helyet foglalta el, mint múltkor, pont szemben Piton professzor asztalával. Előkészült az órára: elővette könyveit, pergament, pennát és a tintatartót. Egyszerre csak Piton viharzott be a terembe, végigrobogott a padok között, sarkon fordult, s immár szemben állva velük, végignézett az osztályon. Egy pálcamozdulatára bájital hozzávalók listája jelent meg a táblán, majd hozzátette:  
\- Ma egy egyszerű nyugtatófőzetet készítünk. Nyissák ki a könyvet a huszonharmadik oldalon, és kövessék az utasításokat!  
Visszament az asztalához, kihúzta a székét, de megállt, mikor észrevette, a tanulók nem mozdulnak, csak bámulnak rá. _No persze nem minden tanuló_ – állapította meg epésen. A Granger gyerek legalább hozzálátott.  
\- Nem hallották, mit mondtam? – csattant fel. - Mire várnak? Kezdjék azonnal a munkát!  
Az osztály mocorogni kezdett, mintha hipnózisból ébredtek volna. Piton professzor előhúzta a székét, leült az asztalhoz, és belemerült a hetedikesek dolgozatainak javításába. Időnként felállt, végigment az asztalok mellett, és ellenőrizte az üstöket a tanulók háta mögött állva, azok nem kis rémületére.  
\- Tudja mi az, hogy kocka, Miss Parks? – kérdezte hidegen.  
\- I… igen, uram – makogta Josephina.  
\- Akkor melyik részét nem érti annak az utasításnak, hogy „vágjuk a gyömbérgyökeret kockákra”? – tudakolta Piton. - Kezdje elölről!  
Üst üst után, tanuló tanuló után. Piton professzor levont néhány pontot a Griffendéltől, - úgy tűnt, ezzel űzi el a rosszkedvét. Mikor Nathan asztalához ért, megszemlélte az üstben rotyogó főzetet, és látta, hogy az tökéletes: a színe bíbor, ahogy kell. A fiú tehetséges, el kellett ismernie, na de nem hangosan!  
\- Túl sűrű, Mr. Granger. Legközelebb annyiszor keverje meg, ahányszor az utasításban áll! – Magában azonban el kellett ismernie, hogy a bájital minősége felülmúlja minden várakozását.  
Nathan ránézett, tekintetük összekapcsolódott. Egy pillanatig csak bámulták egymást, aztán a fiú lesütötte a szemét, a tanár pedig elhúzta a száját, de nem szólt. Végre abbahagyta az idegesítő járkálást, visszaült az asztalhoz, hogy folytassa a dolgozatjavítást.  
A tanulók befejezték a főzetet, és letették a mintát a tanári asztalra, mielőtt elhagyták a termet. Nathan éppen összepakolt, mikor meghallotta, hogy a bájitalmester a nevén szólítja.  
\- Mr Granger, szerda este hét órakor várom a szobámban. – És hozzátette: - Nem fogadok el kifogást.  
\- Igen, uram – felelt Nathan, és a többiek után sietett SVK órára

*-*-*-*

 

A másnapi reggelinél bagolycsapat röpült be az elvarázsolt mennyezet alá, hozták a postát. Nathan felé kettő is repült, hozták kérdésére a választ Harrytől és Rontól. Elvette a leveleket, a madarak pedig kirepültek a teremből.

**Szia Nathan! Jó volt hallani felőled. Bár reméltem, hogy jobb körülmények között írsz. Szóval büntetés Pitonnal? Nem hibáztatlak. Jól tudom, micsoda szörnyeteg tud lenni. (Ne mondd meg anyádnak, hogy ilyeneket írok!)**

Nathan csak a szemét forgatta Ron megjegyzésére, és folytatta az olvasást.

**Nézzük a kérdésed. Szerintem piszkos üstöket kell sikálnod egész este. Mágiát nem használhatsz. Tudom, hogy szörnyű, de hidd el, rosszabb is lehetne. Sok szerencsét neked, és próbáld meg magad távol tartani Pitontól. Könnyen pokollá teszi az életed, ahogy a miénket is tette.  
Gratuláltam már, hogy griffendéles lettél? Azt hiszem nem. Tehát: gratulálok!  
Üdvözlettel Ron Weasley**

Üstöt sikálni, mugli módra. Ez az egész? – tűnődött, és remélte, Harry bővebben írt. Feltépte a második levelet is.

**Kedves Nathan!  
Örülök, hogy hallok felőled. Annak is örülök, hogy jól kijössz a többiekkel.  
Szóval Piton megbüntetett? Írd meg, légy szíves az egész történetet! Ha veled is olyan utálatos, mint anyáddal és velem volt, csak szólj nekem, ő pedig megkapja a magáét! **

_Miért? Azt hiszi, én ezt nem tudom elintézni?_

**Nos, ha nem változtatott a stílusán – és miért változtatott volna –, szerintem piszkos üstöket kell sikálnod végkimerülésig. A másik kedvenc gyötrési módszere: gusztustalan bájital hozzávalókkal kell foglalkoznod, pl. bubógumógennyet kell lefejni üvegekbe. Vagy valami ilyesmi. Szerintem most az első variáció lesz, mivel még csak elsős vagy.  
Remélem, tudtam segíteni. Ha Piton ok nélkül megbüntet, csak értesíts, rendben? Majd én ellátom a baját!  
Szeretettel Harry**

Tehát bubógumógenny vagy üstsikálás. Csodálatos este lesz - gondolta Nathan ironikusan.

\- Kitől jött a leveled? - kérdezte Andy.  
\- Harry bácsitól és Ron bácsitól.  
\- Egy levél Harry Pottertől? - bámult Kevin. Egyszerre nem érdekelte a reggeli.  
\- Igen. Kérdeztem tőlük, hogy milyen Piton professzornál büntetésben lenni.  
\- És mit írtak? - kérdezte Andy.  
\- Azt írták, valószínűleg üstöket kell sikálnom egész este. - sóhajtotta Nathan.  
\- Sikálni? Mágia nélkül? - háborodott fel Kevin.  
\- Ezt írják - mondta lemondóan Nathan.  
Kevin visszafordult a tányérjához. - Hát… kérlek, figyelmeztess, hogy sose rúgjam össze a port Piton professzorral. Ugye megteszed?  
Nathan újra sóhajtott, és ő is folytatta a reggelit. Készen állt, hogy holnapután kiállja a büntetést.  
*-*-*-*

 

Szerda este kopogtattak Piton ajtaján.  
\- Tessék! – szólt ki.  
\- Jó estét, tanár úr – köszönt a fiú és belépett. Piton a tanári asztalnál ült, és olvasott. Egy szót sem szólt, csak feje gyors mozdulatával intett a két piszkos üst felé, amelyeket az asztala melletti munkapadon álltak.  
\- Addig pucolod, míg tükörfényes nem lesz! – mondta bársonyos hangon, majd hozzátette: - Varázslat nélkül.  
Nathan szó nélkül nyúlt a keféért, és sikálni kezdett. Csendben is maradt, míg az egyik üsttel el nem készült, de mikor a másikért nyúlt, megszólalt.  
\- Miért büntetett meg, tanár úr?  
 _Hogy miért büntettem meg? Micsoda kérdés ez?_ – gondolta Piton. – Azt hittem, van annyi eszed, hogy kitaláld. – válaszolta hangosan. A fiú csak nézett. A tanár elfordította a tekintetét, és hozzátette: – Megátkozni készültél egy tanulót, és el is ismerted. És most dolgozz! Nem érek rá egész este!  
De a fiú nem mozdult. _Miért nem folytatja?_  
\- De miért nem büntette meg a többieket is? Bántották azt a hugrabugost!  
Piton elképedt. _Megkérdőjelezi a döntésem?_  
\- Öt pont a Griffendéltől a tiszteletlenségért Granger. És most menj vissza dolgozni! Nem mondom még egyszer! – sziszegte a foga közt.  
Nathan elhatározta, hogy nem hagyja magát.  
\- Rendben van, uram. De én csak szeretném megérteni, hogy miért bünteti meg mindig csak a griffendéleseket, de a mardekárosokat soha. Tőlük miért nem von le soha pontokat?  
Pitonnak elege lett. Felugrott, s egy pillanat alatt Nathan mellett termett. A fiú nem rezzent össze, s csak nézett a tanárra érdeklődőn, felhúzott szemöldökkel. Piton dühbe gurult.  
\- Nem tűröm az ilyen viselkedést, kölyök! Semmi tiszteletet nem tanúsítasz! Azért büntettelek meg, mert megérdemelted! Ne élj vissza a türelmemmel, és tedd, amit mondok! MOST!  
Nathan végre engedelmeskedett, és csendben dolgozott tovább, Piton pedig visszament a könyvéhez. Mikor a második üsttel is elkészült, Nathan megállt a tanári asztal előtt. Piton – anélkül, hogy felnézett volna a könyvéből – csak annyit szólt: - Kifelé!  
A fiú nem mozdult. Piton várt egy darabig, aztán felsóhajtott. _Mit akar? Esküszöm, rosszabb, mint az anyja volt!_ – Felemelte a fejét, ránézett a gyerekre. – Süket vagy? Azt mondtam, kifelé!  
\- Tanár úr – kezdte Nathan. – Nem akartam tiszteletlen lenni. Sajnálom.  
 _Bocsánatot kér?_ – Piton nem mutatta, de meglepődött.  
\- A mamám azt mondta, hogy a háború alatt önnek kivételeznie kellett a mardekárosokkal. És én csak meg akarom érteni, hogy miért csinál így még mindig. De… sajnálom.  
Miss Granger említése feszélyezte Pitont. Visszaemlékezett a gyerek könyvtárbéli szavaira az ő becsületességéről, és ettől egyre idegesebb lett. _Véget kell vetni ennek az ostobaságnak!_ \- gondolta.  
\- Nem tudom, mit mondott neked anyád rólam, de biztosíthatlak, nem ismer annyira, mint gondolja. Senkinek sem tartozom magyarázattal. Se neked, se anyádnak, se másnak! – Arca olyan volt, mint a mész. - És most takarodj! – morogta.  
A dühös bájitalmestert nézve Nathan nem tehetett mást, engedelmeskedett. Sarkon fordult, az ajtó felé indult. _Nem is válaszolt arra, amit kérdeztem_ – tűnődött. _Talán tudnék házpontokat szerezni, ha valóban megérdemelném. Talán nem teszek meg mindent, hogy pontot adjon. A maminak igaza volt. Piton professzornak nehéz a kedvében járni._  
Az ajtóhoz érve visszanézett. Elhatározta, ha törik, ha szakad, kiharcolja Piton dicséretét. Ettől a gondolattól fellelkesedve élénken köszönt el: - Jó éjszakát, Piton professzor! – aztán kiment a teremből. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy Piton valóban igazságtalan, és a többiek kárára kedvez a saját házának. Majd ő megmutatja!   
A férfi egyedül maradt a bájitalteremben, s egyszerre nem érdekelte a könyv, amit addig olvasott. Elgondolkozott a fiú szavain.  
 _Miért kedvelem jobban a mardekárosokat mint az összes többit? Hiszen már nem vagyok rákényszerítve! Miért teszek így mégis?_ \- tűnődött, aztán megkeményítette magát. - _Azért, mert így van, és kész! Mert én vagyok a Mardekár házvezető tanára, a zsíros hajú szemétláda, és azt teszem, ami tetszik_! - hárította el a problémát szemöldökráncolva.  
Sóhajtott. Nem akart ezekkel a dolgokkal foglalkozni, mióta… Soha. - _Miért csinálom mégis?_ – tűnődött.  
\- Granger - sziszegte indulatosan. Becsapta a könyvet, felállt, és a lakása felé indult. Míg ment a folyosón, egyre csak Nathan kérdése járt a fejében. Tulajdonképpen ő sem tudta, miért viselkedik így. Soha nem kellett megindokolnia senkinek, miért ellenséges a többi házzal szemben. Dumbledore megértette őt, hiszen tudta, milyen kényes helyzetben van. De most már… semmi sem lehet magyarázat a kivételezésre, _legfeljebb az, hogy azt teszem, amit mindig is tettem_. De érezte, hogy minderre már tényleg nincs indoka.


	7. Pontokat szerezni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan házpontokat akar szerezni, nem másnál, mint Piton professzornál. Van is egy terve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persze most is Maczyt illeti a hála sok segítségéért.

Nathan kitartóan figyelte a bájitalmestert a büntetőmunkát követő hetekben. Feljegyezte mikor, miért ad vagy von le Piton pontokat. Egy pergament tele is írt a megfigyeléseivel: nevekkel, M illetve G betűkkel. Miért kapott ez, miért vont le attól, rossz válaszért, ügyetlen aprításért, jó főzetért, üstrobbanásért. Idővel három hetet értékelt ki ily módon. Ugyanezt tette sötét varázslatok kivédésén, Lupin professzor óráin is, és a két értékelést a végén összehasonlította.  
Egy nap a klubhelyiségben ült barátai, Andy és Kevin mellett, akik éppen varázslósakkot játszottak. A jegyzeteit lapozgatta, és próbálta összefoglalni a pontszerzésről szerzett információit, mikor Kevin, aki Andy lépésére várt, kizökkentette a munkából.  
\- Min dolgozol annyira, Nathan? Csak lapozol, mint az őrült, és jegyzetelsz. Kizárt, hogy ilyen gyorsan tanulsz! – mondta.  
\- Nem tanulok – felelt Nathan, és egy jelet tett a táblázatába. – Ez egy kutatómunka, és semmi köze a tananyaghoz.  
Andy felfigyelt. – Micsoda? Te képes vagy különmunkát vállalni a rengeteg házi feladatunk mellett? – Megrázta a fejét. – Inkább sakkozhatnál velünk.  
\- Igen, játszhatnál velem egyet, ha befejeztem Andyvel – tette hozzá Kevin, és somolygott. – Már nem kéne soká várnod…  
\- Kösz, de nem. Nem szeretem a sakkot. – rázta a fejét Nathan, és további jegyzeteket írt a táblázatába.  
\- Mi az egyébként? – kérdezte Andy, miközben egy vonakodó futót próbált harcra ösztökélni.  
\- Próbálom kiértékelni a Griffendél és a Mardekár házvezető tanárainak a pontozási szokását – felelte Nathan. Kevin felhorkant, Andy rosszallóan felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
\- Te nem vagy komplett, Nathan. Mi hasznod van ebből az egész kutatásból? Pontokat kapsz érte?  
\- Pontosan azt akarom – vágott vissza Nathan. – Meg akarom érteni, hogy Piton professzor és Lupin professzor miért jutalmaz a legtöbbször. Ennek alapján tudok majd készíteni egy tervet, hogy hogyan tudnék annyi pontot szerezni, ahányat csak lehet. – magyarázta.  
\- De hát ez jó ötlet! – ragyogott fel Andy. – Azt kell kitervelnünk, hogy a Mardekár annyi pontot veszítsen, ahányat mi nyerünk, és akkor mi vezetünk majd a házak versenyében!  
\- No igen – szólt Nathan kétkedve. – Mindjárt kitervelhetjük, ahogy befejeztem a táblázatot – tette hozzá türelmetlenül, mert mérges volt, hogy megzavarták.  
A másik kettő újra játszani kezdett, Nathan pedig ismét a jegyzeteibe mélyedt. De nem mondta el az összes indokot, hogy miért is figyeli a két professzort. _El fogom érni, hogy nem csak a Mardekár kapjon pontokat tőle…_  
Egy óra múlva Andy és Kevin már Josepinával és annak barátnőjével, Annával játszottak robbantós snapszlit. Nathan befejezte a táblázatát, és melléjük ült. – Kész vagyok! – jelentette. Már csak összesítenie kellett a táblázatot, és elemeznie az értékeket.  
Elővette a pálcáját, és a pergamenre mutatott. – Totalus – mondta, és elhűlt az eredménytől. Az összesítés szerint Piton soha nem adott pontot a Griffendélnek, de ez nem a házvezető tanárok sajátos szokása, hiszen Lupin professzor sokszor ad pontokat a Mardekárnak, tehát…  
\- Mi a baj, Nathan? – kérdezte Kevin, hogy látta barátja elcsüggedését.  
\- Még több információra van szükségem – mondta Nathan, mert nem akart hinni a szemének. Ez csak tévedés lehet. Figyelmesen kezdte újra tanulmányozni a táblázatot. Elemezte az adott pontok gyakoriságát, és megállapította, hogy Piton a jól elkészített bájitalokat, a helyes válaszokat jutalmazza a legtöbbször. Nos, a griffendélesek nem a legjobb bájitalfőzők az osztályban, és – tette hozzá gondolatban -, az is baj lehet, hogy nemigen jelentkeznek válaszadásra. Ő maga sem – és úgy látszik, ez sarkalatos pontja a jutalmazásnak. Többet kell jelentkeznie.  
A jó bájitalokért járó pontok – másik probléma. Nathan jól készítette a bájitalokat, minden főzete tökéletesre sikerült. Ez újabb zavaró körülmény. _Valami baja van velem?_ – jutott eszébe hirtelen. _Talán a mami miatt van_ – gondolta kedvetlenül.  
Elhessegette ezt a gondolatot. Szóval még több információ kell. A bájitalmester nem pikkelhet rá olyasmiért, ami több mint egy évtizede történt. Piton professzor gyűlölte Harryt, Ront és az ő anyját pedig azért, mert Harry barátai voltak. _De engem nem gyűlöl, igaz?_ Megrázta a fejét. Még több információ kell, mielőtt levonja a következtetéseket.  
Összegyűjtötte a jegyzeteit és a könyveit. Valakivel beszélnie kellene, aki nem csak egy hónapja ismeri Piton professzort. Körülnézett a klubhelyiségben, és pillantása megállt egy hetedévesen, aki a tűz közelében ült. _A prefektus! Ő jól tanul, ő tudni fogja!_  
Odament a hetedéveshez, és megszólította. – Cornwell, van egy perced?  
A prefektus felpillantott. – Valami baj van, Grenger?- kérdezte.  
\- Nem, csak lenne egy kérdésem, ha nem bánod.  
A fiú bocsánatkérően intett a társainak, és Nathanhoz hajolt. – Mit akarsz kérdezni, Granger?  
\- Csak azt akarom tudni, tudtál-e valaha pontot szerezni Piton professzornál? – tört a lényegre Nathan, mert nem akarta a prefektus idejét rabolni.  
\- Pitonnál? – kérdezte Cornwell meglepve.  
\- Piton sose ad pontot a Griffendélnek – szólt közbe egy másik hetedéves. – Csak a mardekárosoknak ad az a szemét!  
\- Kérlek, legalább tégy úgy, mintha tisztelnéd Piton professzort! – szólt figyelmeztetőn a prefektus.  
\- Ez igaz? – kérdezte Nathan, és várta a választ.  
\- Igaz. Piton professzornak nem lehet a kedvére tenni.  
\- Mert a zsíros hajú szemétláda utálja a griffendéleseket – tette hozzá a másik.  
Nathan megvédte volna Pitont a rágalmaktól, ha nem rázta volna meg a felismerés. _Szóval igaz. Pinton kivételezik a mardekárosokkal._ Elcsüggedt. Csalódott Pitonban, akiről pedig anyja sziklaszilárdan állította, hogy mennyire tisztességes, becsületes és tiszteletre méltó.  
Köszönetet mondott a hetedévesnek, visszament az asztalához, összeszedte a könyveit és felment a hálóterembe. Gondolatai kergették egymást, de mielőtt elnyomta az álom, az utolsó érzése nem a szomorúság volt, nem is a csalódottság, hanem a remény.

*-*-*

A következő hétfő reggel magabiztosan ment le a Nagyterembe. Hét végén kidolgozta a tervet: hogyan fog pontokat szerezni Pitontól. Miután áttanulmányozta a ponttáblázatot újra meg újra, arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy a griffendélesek egyszerűen nem tudják, hogyan szerezhetnének pontot. Ma megteszi az első lépést. Jelentkezni fog a kérdéseknél. Kétszer is elolvasta a könyvet, és egy csomó anyagot is gyűjtött a könyvtárból. Tudta, hogy teljesen felkészült.  
Megette a reggelit, közben élénken csevegett a barátaival. Néha vetett egy pillantást a tanári asztal felé, és onnan – mintha csak tükörben látná – egy sötét szempár nézett vissza rá. Piton persze rosszkedvűnek látszott, de hát mindig is ilyen volt.  
A griffendélesek végigmentek a pince folyosóin. A tanteremben hideg volt, dacára a kinti kellemes időjárásnak. Nathan elfoglalta a szokásos helyét, és elővette a holmiját. Piton egy perccel később már meg is érkezett, magas, sovány alakja végigsiklott a termen, talárja hullámzott körülötte.  
Az óra kérdésekkel kezdődött. Nathan mindegyiknél jelentkezett, és anyja büszke lett volna rá, olyan jó válaszokat adott. Úgy tűnt azonban, Pitonnak semmi nem elég.  
\- Megfelelő, Mr. Granger – ez volt a legnagyobb elismerés, amit mondott.  
És óra végére már nagyon elege volt Nathanból.  
\- Meg tudja valaki mondani, miért nem szabad elegyíteni ezt a két alapanyagot? – kérdezte.  
Nathan keze már a kérdés vége előtt a levegőben volt.  
\- Másvalaki? – nézett körül Piton.  
De Nathan már szinte állva jelentkezett. Piton összeszorította a száját, és keze ökölbe szorult. – Úgy tűnik, ügyeletes kis mindentudónk tudja a választ. Világosítson fel minket, Mr. Granger!  
Nathant meghökkentette a bájitalmester ellenséges tekintete és indulatos hangja, de határozottan válaszolt.  
\- Az egyik lúgos, a másik savas. Ha összevegyítjük, sót képeznek, a melléktermék pedig víz lesz, az pedig tönkreteszi a bájitalt a főzésnek ebben a szakaszában.  
A fiú magabiztosan állt. A válasz tökéletes volt, és nem is volt benne a tankönyvben. Azért tudta, mert utánanézett más könyvekben. Várakozóan nézett a tanárra. _Ez legalább öt pont_ – gondolta.  
\- Helyes válasz. De hiányos – mondta Piton.  
 _Hiányos_?A csalódás kiült Nathan arcára. Visszazöttyent a helyére, és hitetlenkedve bámulta a bájitalmestert. _Hiányos!_  
Az órának hamarosan vége lett, és Nathan lehangoltan indult a többiekkel SVK órára. Andy melléje lépett.   
\- Hol tanultál meg ennyi mindent? - kérdezte.  
\- Nem mindegy? – kérdezte epésen Nathan. – Piton professzor úgysem ad pontot, akárhány kérdésre válaszolok is! – Csalódottan legyintett.  
\- Persze, hogy nem – szólt Kevin, és vállon veregette. – Mert egy zsíros hajú féreg, aki utálja a griffendéleseket. Attól te még nem vagy kevésbé okos. Láttad Malfoyt? Az az arckifejezés legalább száz pontot ér – tette hozzá vigyorogva.  
\- Igen, az óriási volt – értett egyet Andy, és ő is vállon veregette Nathant.  
El kellett ismernie, ez segített egy kicsit. A barátai fel akarták vidítani, és ez nagyszerű volt, de a lelke mélyén bántotta, hogy Piton igazságtalan, és gyűlöli a griffendéleseket. _Vagy csak engem._ Sóhajtott. Belépett a tanterembe, és elhatározta, megpróbálja elfelejteni a történteket egy időre, és csak az órára figyel.

*-*-*-*

Piton belépett az osztályba, készen arra, hogy dupla órát tartson az idegesítő mardekáros-griffendéles elsősöknek. A bájital – amit az aznapi órára választott – elég nehéz volt ahhoz képest, hogy milyen szinten álltak a tanulók, és a bájitalmester legalább egy üstrobbanásra számított.  
Megállt az osztály előtt, és elkezdte a foglalkozást. Ahogy az első kérdéseket feltette, nem is figyelte, vajon a Granger gyerek keze a levegőben van-e, de az első jelentkező mardekárostól kérte a választ. A következő kérdésnél rápillantott a fiúra, és gúnyosan elhúzta a száját, miközben mást szólított fel, de azt is észrevette, hogy a gyerek egyáltalán nem jelentkezik.  
Ez fúrta az oldalát. A legutóbbi órán annyira emlékeztetett anyjára, az idegesítő kis mindentudóra, most pedig olyan, amilyen még év elején volt, visszafogott és fegyelmezett.  
Újabb kérdést tett fel, nehezebbet, mint az előző, hogy jelentkezésre ösztökélje a fiút, de nem járt sikerrel. Nem türtőztette magát tovább, odalépett a gyerekhez, és gúnyos mosollyal a szája sarkában megszólalt:  
\- Mi történt, Mr. Granger? Nem olvasta el a vonatkozó fejezetet? Én meg azt gondoltam, maga épp olyan kis túlbuzgó, mint az édesanyja volt!  
\- Tudom a választ, uram. Csak biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem tőlem akarja hallani. Úgy tűnt számomra, hogy felbosszantottam a múlt órán.  
Pitont annyira meglepte a gyerek őszintesége, hogy döbbenete kiült az arcára. Gyorsan észbe kapott, és vonásait visszaigazította a szokásos kifejezéstelenre, amely nem árul el érzelmeket. A tény, hogy a Granger fiú összezavarta, annyira bosszantó volt, hogy homlokráncolva mondta:  
\- Öt pont a Griffendéltől a pimaszságáért, Mr. Granger.  
Kissé lehiggadt, ahogy levonta a pontokat. Megfordult, és figyelmét újra az osztályra fordította. Pálcájának egy intésére a táblán feltűnt a bájital hozzávalóinak listája. Adott egy-két utasítást a munka kezdetén, majd az asztalához ment, és dolgozatokat kezdett javítani. A figyelme azonban nem lankadt el; ez a bájital okozhat katasztrófát, ha nem hozzáértők főzik. Nem akart kockáztatni.  
Időről időre otthagyta az asztalt, és a munkapadok közé sétált, megvizsgálta az üstöket. Pontokat adott ennek-annak, s így ért közben Nathan üstjéhez. _A bájital… tökéletes_ – ismerte el magában. A fiú tudása általában sokkal előrehaladottabb, mint a társaié, és kiemelkedő a bájitalfőzésben. Figyelte a gyerek kezét, hogy aprít, szeletel, méri a hozzávalókat, és lenyűgözte a tehetsége. _Milyen precíz, mégis milyen könnyed_ – gondolta, és csak bámulta a finom mozdulatokat.  
Mikor megpróbálta elterelni Nathan figyelmét a főzetről, látnia kellett, mennyire csak a feladatra koncentrált Igazán tehetséges! – ismerte el kényszeredetten. visszatért az asztalához és a dolgozatokhoz, de időnként pár percig a fiú munkáját figyelte. A gyerek most már komolyan nagy hatással volt rá. A fiú óráról órára másképp viselkedett. Határozottan rejtélyes volt.  
Nem sokkal később Nathan egy utolsót kavart a bájitalon - az óramutató járásával megegyezően -, és mosolygott. _Tökéletes!_ Befejezte a főzést, és meg volt elégedve az üst alján kotyogó eredménnyel. Üvegbe töltött egy kicsit, és letakarította a munkapadot. Csak ezután nézett körül, s ekkor vette észre, hogy ő az első, aki befejezte a bájitalt. _Óriási! Én voltam az első, és a főzet tökéletes!_ – gondolta, és büszkén szemlélte a kis üveget.  
Fogta a fiolát, odament a tanári asztalhoz, ahol Piton elmélyedve javította a dolgozatokat. A bájitalmester felnézett, és megszólalt: - Miért nincs a helyén, és… - Hirtelen elhallgatott, ahogy észrevette Nathan kezében a mintát.  
\- Befejezetem, tanár úr – szólt Nathan, és letette az üveget. Még várt egy kicsit, szerette volna tudni, mit mond Piton a bájitalról.  
A bájitalmester először ránézett, aztán a fiolára, végül a dolgozatokra. – Elmehet, Mr. Granger – csak ennyit mondott.  
 _Kiküldött! És mi van a bájitallal? Teljesen jó, és nem mond rá semmit!_ – döbbent meg Nathan. Ez a döbbenet hajtotta, mikor egy pillanat alatt összeszedte a holmiját, kivágtatott a teremből, és becsapta maga után az ajtót. Majd szétvetette a harag.  
Csak vágtatott a pincefolyosón, s észre se vette, hogy elrobog Lupin mellett, aki mindjárt látta, hogy valami baj van.  
\- Mi történt, Nathan? Nem bájitalórán kellene lenned? – kérdezte Lupin.  
\- Kiküldtek – felelte Nathan. Lupin észrevette a fiú zaklatottságát.  
\- Nos, még nem láttam tanulót, aki ennyire mérges lett volna, mert Piton professzor kiküldte. Felrobbantottál egy üstöt, vagy ilyesmi? – Lupin érdeklődve nézte a gyereket.  
\- Nem! Csak befejeztem a bájitalomat korábban, mint bárki más! Ő meg kiküldött! – Nathan állapota nyilvánvalóvá tette Lupin előtt, hogy Piton sikeresen kiborította a gyereket. Nem tudta kitalálni, mi történhetett. Tovább indult a folyosón a tanterme felé, és a fiú – indulataival viaskodva – követte.  
\- Miért baj ez? – puhatolózott Lupin, s várta a gyerek válaszát.  
\- A bájital, amit főztem, tökéletes lett! És nem szólt rá semmit! Csak… kiküldött! – magyarázta Nathan, és öklével indulatosan a levegőbe csapott, mutatva, mennyire dühös Pitonra.  
A Griffendél házvezető tanára mindentudó pillantást vetett Nathanra, és azt mondta: - Te pedig szeretted volna, ha megdicséri a jó munkád. Igaz? – Lupinnak mindez nem volt szokatlan. Minden évben akadt néhány griffendéles, aki dühöngött, mert Piton nem ismerte el a tehetségét.  
\- Igen! A bájital tökéletes volt. Legalább öt pontot kaphatott volna a Griffendél! – méltatlankodott Nathan, s fekete szeme szikrázott a haragtól. Igazán fel volt dúlva.  
Lupin lemosolygott a fiúra.  
\- Nathan, meg kell értened, hogy Piton professzor nem az a fajta kedves tanár, aki könnyedén pontot ad a Griffendélnek. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ne venné észre, ha jól dolgozol az óráján.  
\- De miért? Azért, mert ő a Mardekár házvezető tanára? – békétlenkedett Nathan. - Ön tanár úr a Griffendél ház vezetője, mégis ad pontot minden háznak, a Mardekárnak is – tette hozzá.   
\- Ez igaz, Nathan. De azt is meg kell értened, hogy Piton professzor másképp gondolkodik ezekről a dolgokról. Ő azt hiszi, a griffendélesek keményebben dolgoznak, ha nagyobb a kihívás, míg a mardekárosoknak több elismerésre van szükségük – magyarázta Lupin.  
Nathan felhorkantott. – És gondolja tanár úr, hogy igaza van? – kérdezte, és hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét.  
\- Nos, én nem használom ezt a módszert, de nem kétlem, hogy ez a dolog működik az osztályaiban. Ő már nagyon régóta tanít, Nathan. A tantárgya veszélyes. Mindig résen kell lennie, nehogy valami nagy baj történjen – mondta Lupin komolyan.  
Nathan nem felelt, emésztette a hallottakat. Mindez logikusnak tűnt.  
Lupin - látva, hogy Nathan figyel rá – folytatta.  
\- Nem kell csalódottnak lenned, mert Piton professzor nem adott neked pontokat. Másképp fogja elismerni a jó munkád. Az, hogy előbb elmehettél az óráról, mint a többiek, ez is egyfajta jutalom volt, biztos vagyok benne.  
Nathan felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Hogy-hogy? – kérdezte.  
\- Piton professzor ott tarthatott volna óra után, és írathatott volna veled egy dolgozatot, vagy valami ilyesmi, de ő úgy döntött, hogy kiküld az óráról. Ez nem szokványos dolog tőle, Nathan, és meggyőződésem, hogy legalább tíz ponttal felér – mondta mosolyogva Lupin.  
Nathan visszamosolygott. Lupin professzornak igaza van. A bájitalmester adhatott volna neki több feladatot, vagy valami egyéb plusz munkát. Kicsit megnyugodott.  
Közben az SVK tanteremhez értek. Nathan leült, és elővett egy könyvet, hogy olvasgasson az óra kezdetéig. Lupin professzor a tanterem melletti kis irodájába ment – és mosolygott.


	8. A Tiltott Rengeteg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupint helyettesítik a telihold ideje alatt. Valami történik a Tiltott Rengetegben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennél a fejezetnél már nem csupán Maczy, hanem Nimbusz is segített. Köszönöm nekik!

Hermione kora délelőtt dehoppanált a lakásából. Még meg akart állni az irodájánál, mielőtt Harryvel és Ginnyvel ebédelne. Adatokat gyűjtött a mugli egyetemen, ahol tanárként és kutatóként dolgozott. Bár szombat volt, az egyetem parkjában nyüzsögtek a diákok, élvezték a jó időt, olvastak, játszottak, vagy csak lődörögtek.

Átvágott a parkon, miután elhagyta azt a titkos helyet, melyet a hoppanáláshoz használt mindig, és elindult a laboratórium felé. A sok diák eszébe juttatta a roxforti hétvégéket. Mindig szerette a kastély hangulatát, és különösen szerette a parkot, a tavat, a fákat, a kerteket.

Az egyetem folyosóján lépkedett, de gondolatban a kastély folyosóit rótta, ahol majdnem hét évig élt, és ahol most a fia lakik. Aznap kora reggel kapott tőle levelet, és a gyerek fő témája megint Perselus Piton volt. Elcsüggesztette ez a fáradhatatlan érdeklődés. Persze azt akarta, hogy Nathan ne gyűlölje az apját, de azt nem akarta, hogy Nathan ennyire… megszállott legyen. Igen, ez a jó szó: megszállott.

Nathan mindig odaadóan foglalkozott azzal, ami igazán érdekelte. A kedvenc tantárgya a mugli iskolában is a kémia volt, logikus, hogy a bájitaltant is nagyon fogja szeretni. Sokszor segített anyjának egyszerű főzetek elkészítésében otthon, így Hermione már akkor is láthatta, hogy Nathan tehetséges ebben a mágiaágban. Talán csak erről van szó. Az érdeklődésről.

Ahogy a laboratóriumba ért, figyelme ismét a munkája felé fordult. Néhány mondatot hozzátett a jegyzeteihez, megnövelte a hidrogén nyomását a munkapadon összeállított bonyolult rendszerben, és mikor meggyőződött arról, hogy minden rendben van, elhagyta az épületet, hogy dehoppanáljon. Ideje volt, hogy a barátaihoz menjen.

A Grimmauld-tér tizenkettőbe érve Lilyt találta az udvaron, aki a seprűjén ült.

\- Szia Lily. Látom, kviddicsmanővereket gyakorolsz. Ügyes vagy! – A kislány megköszönte a dicséretet, és az ég felé szökkent a söprűn.  
Hermione a konyhai bejáraton ment be a házba, és mindjárt ott találta Ginnyt, aki melegen megölelte őt.

– Hermione! Már itt is vagy?

\- Szia Ginny. Tudom, kicsit korán jöttem. Meg kellett állnom az egyetemnél, és úgy látszik, hamarabb végeztem, mint gondoltam. Harry itthon van már?

\- Igen, épp most érkezett. Bent ül Ronnal a nappaliban. – Ginny arrafelé tessékelte Hermionét, aztán – miután adott néhány utasítást Dobbynak -, maga is követte őt.

A férfiak lelkesen üdvözölték a két asszonyt. – Oh, Hermione! Már azt hittem, sose érem meg a napot, mikor újra meglátogatsz minket! – örvendezett Ron, és megölelte Hermionét.

Aztán Harry következett: – Gyakrabban fogsz jönni most, hogy Nathan nincs itthon, ugye Mione? – kérdezte, és ő is megölelte.

\- Igazad van, Harry – felelte Hermione, miközben elhelyezkedtek a kandalló körül. – Most, hogy Nathan a Roxfortban van, azt hiszem, szorosabbra kellene fűznöm a kapcsolatom a varázslóvilággal.

\- Az jó lenne, mert én éppen most győzködöm Harryt, hogy jöjjön el a következő meccsemre – mondta Ron. Élénken beszélgettek, mígnem Dobby jelentette, hogy kész az ebéd.

Hermione segített Ginnynek elrendezni a gyerekeket, aztán jóízűen megették az ebédet az alagsori konyhában. Beszélgettek mindenféléről, legfőképpen a munkájukról, s így került szóba, hogy Harry fertőzött bájitalokkal bajlódott a múlt héten. Ennek apropóján Ronnak eszébe jutott a gyűlölt bájitalmester. – Biztos, hogy Piton nincs belekeveredve? – kérdezte. Harry rábámult.

\- Gondoltam rá – húzta el a száját, aztán nevezni kezdtek, kivéve Hermionét.

\- Tényleg! Hogy vészelte át Nathan a büntetőmunkát? – kérdezte egyszer csak Ron.

\- Milyen büntetőmunkát? – kérdezett vissza Hermione.

\- Hoppá! Azt hiszem, bajba keverted Nathant – mondta Harry.

\- Milyen büntetőmunkát? – Hermione hol az egyik, hol a másik barátjára nézett.

\- Hát… - habozott Ron, aztán Hermione szigorú tekintetét látva kibökte:

\- Piton megbüntette Nathant. Azt hittem, tudod.

\- De mikor? És miért? – hüledezett Hermione, és egyszerre volt mérges Nathanra, Pitonra, meg erre a kettőre itt az asztal mellett. – Honnan tudjátok? És én miért nem tudom? – tört ki fájdalmasan. Miért titkolta el előlem Nathan? És vajon mit titkol még? – Kétségek rohanták meg.

\- Ne izgasd magad Mione. Biztos semmi olyasmi nem történt, amiért mi kaptunk büntetést annak idején. Mi meg azért tudjuk, mert Nathan megkérdezte levélben, hogy Piton milyen büntetést szokott adni. És ez már régebben volt, úgyhogy nyugodj meg! – Harry próbálta Hermionét nyugtatgatni.

\- Mikor volt ez? – Hermione megpróbált nyugodtan beszélni.

\- A második héten – felelte Ron, aki megint nem gondolkozott.

\- Mi? – kelt ki magából Hermione. – Már az első héten bajba került? Mi az ördögöt csinálhatott? – Egyre ingerültebb lett.

\- Nyugodj meg, Hermione - próbálta nyugtatni Harry, és mérgesen nézett Ronra.

\- Túlreagálod, Mione. Harry meg én is meg lettünk büntetve már az első héten az egyik év elején. Emlékszel a repülő autóra? És nem csaptak ki az iskolából. – mondta Ron két falat között, nem törődve azzal, hogy Hermione egyre dühösebb, és még hozzátette: - Valószínű, hogy Piton szokás szerint megpróbálta egy griffendéles számára pokollá tenni az életet, és éppen Nathant választotta.

\- Ronnak valószínűleg igaza van, Hermione – értett egyet Ginny.

\- Akkor miért titkolta el előlem Nathan? – gyötrődött Hermione. – Mi történhetett? Valami nagy bajt csinálhatott, ha nem merte megírni nekem. Az anyjának!

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy semmi ilyesmi nem volt, Hermione. Biztos csak mondott valamit, ami Pitonnak nem tetszett. Tudod, hogy mennyire undok.

\- Nem tudom, Harry – rázta a fejét Hermione. – Azt hittem, kijönnek egymással. Úgy tűnt, Nathan élvezi az óráit. – Aztán eszébe jutott valami. – Talán jobban is, mint kellene. Állandóan a bájitalórákról meg a dolgozatokról ír a leveleiben. Azt hittem, azért, mert hogy annyira szereti a bájitaltant, de most… - Elakadt, és újra csak rázta a fejét.

Már semmiben sem volt biztos. Nathan elhallgatott előle valamit, és ez nagyon megzavarta. _Mi van, ha Perselus rájött az igazságra Nathannal kapcsolatban, de nem szólt nekem? És mi van, ha megmondta Nathannak, és Nathan eltitkolja előlem? Mi van, ha Nathan jött rá valahogy, hogy Perselus az apja?_ – Elöntötte a szorongás, a bizonytalanság. Egyetlen vágya volt: itt hagyni csapot-papot, a Roxfortba menni, és kideríteni, mi folyik ott! Tudnia kell!

Befejezték az ebédet, és még egyszer összegyűltek a nappaliban, de Hermione esze csak Nathanon és Perseluson járt. Harry észrevette, hogy nemigen tud a társalgásra figyelni, és újra megpróbálkozott azzal, hogy megnyugtassa.

– Hermione, nem szabad ennyire idegeskedned egy büntetés miatt!

\- Nem a büntetés miatt vagyok ideges, Harry. – sóhajtott Hermione. – Az a baj, hogy a fiam titkolózik előttem. Ez az, ami elszomorít. Pedig tudja, hogy megbízhat bennem. Nagyon jó volt a kapcsolatunk, legalábbis én azt hittem… - Elakadt.

\- Biztos azért nem mondta el, mert azt gondolta, csalódott leszel. Nem hinném, hogy titkolózna, ha fontos dolog lenne. – Harry nyugtatóan megsimogatta a vállát.

\- Igazad van, Harry. Talán csak felfújom a dolgot. Sosem voltunk azelőtt távol egymástól, és még nem fordult elő, hogy ne tudtam volna, mi történik körülötte. Ezért olyan nehéz – vallotta be Hermione érzéseinek egy részét. Pitonról nem szándékozott beszélni.

\- Rendben, Hermione. Tudom, mit érzel. Nem tudom, én hogy fogok reagálni az ilyesmire, ha Sirius és Lily mennek a Roxfortba – mondta Harry együttérzőn, és hozzátette: - Hadd mondjak valamit. Mikor majd helyettesítem Remust, utánajárok ennek az egész büntetés dolognak, megígérem. Aztán majd beszámolok. Jó lesz?

\- Köszönöm Harry. Hálás vagyok. – Hermione szomorúan mosolygott, aztán hozzátette: - De kérlek, mondd meg Nathannak, hogy meg kell majd magyaráznia, miért nem említette ezt az egészet. Megteszed?

\- Persze – biztosította Harry.

 

A telihold közeledtével ideje volt, hogy helyettes SVK tanár bukkanjon fel a Roxfortban. A tanulók várakozásának megfelelően McGalagony igazgatónő egyik este felállt a vacsoránál, és bejelentette: - Mint látják, Lupin professzor most nincs közöttünk. Természetesen visszatér majd a telihold elmúltával, de a Griffendél-ház vezető tanári teendőit addig is én veszem át, a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgy tekintetében pedig Mr. Harry Potter fogja helyettesíteni Lupin professzort.

Erre az információra megélénkült a nagyterem. Minden asztalnál összesúgtak a tanulók, és izgatottan kommentálták a híres varázsló jövetelét. Nathan is boldog volt, hogy keresztapja a Roxfortba érkezik, de a többiek öröme messze túlszárnyalta az övét. A griffendélesek vadul éljeneztek.

Piton professzor csak a szemét forgatta a tanulók izgatottsága láttán. Minden évben ugyanez van. Csak egy bejelentés, hogy Harry Húdehős Potter az iskolába érkezik, és a mennyezetet veri a tanulók hormonszintje, beleértve a mardekárosokat is. De a griffendélesek a legrosszabbak.

A másnapi ebédnél Harry Potter lépett a nagyterembe, élénk beszélgetésbe merülve az igazgatónővel. Leült a tanári asztalhoz McGalagony balján, és megpróbálta nem észrevenni a jelenléte keltette izgalmat. Perselus addigra már elfoglalta helyét az igazgatónő székének jobb oldalán, ahol mindig is ült.

\- Nem is üdvözlöd a rajongóidat, Potter? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Biztosan el lennének ragadtatva a hősnek már egy intésétől is…

\- Ha boldoggá akarnám tenni őket, talán magammal vihetnélek a minisztériumba. Vagy tudod mit Piton? Inkább egyenesen az Azkabanba! Legalább egy hétig tartana a vigalom! – vágott vissza Harry.

\- Elég! Fejezzék be azonnal ezt az ostobaságot! – szólt rájuk McGalagony. – Nem tűröm, hogy állandóan cukkolják egymást, míg Mr. Potter itt van!

A két férfi szúrósan nézte egymást, de nem szóltak egy szót sem. Végül Harry elfordult, és végigpillantott a nagytermen. Mint mindig, a tanulók áhítattal bámulták, s hogy látták Pitonnal vitázni, még kíváncsian is. Harry észrevette Nathant a griffendélesek tengerében, és odabólintott. Nathan visszabólintott, aztán mindketten enni kezdtek.

Már befejeződött az ebéd, de a nagyterem csak nem akart kiürülni. Bár vasárnap volt, és ragyogott kint a nap, a tanulók nem akartak elmenni, míg Harry Potter a nagyteremben van. Időről időre a Kiválasztottra pillantottak, míg végül Harry fogta magát, felállt, de nem indult az ajtó felé. Lejött az emelvényről, melyen a tanárok asztala állt, átvágott a termen, és egyenesen a griffendélesek asztalához ment.

Megállt Nathan mellett, és a vállára tette a kezét. – Hogy vagy, Nathan? Minden rendben? – kérdezte.

\- Igen, Harry bácsi. Örülök, hogy itt vagy – mosolygott Nathan. Megrándult, ahogy érezte, egy könyök vágódik az oldalába: Kevin. Harry mosolygott.

\- Harry bácsi, hadd mutassam be neked a barátaimat: Kevin Brown és Andy Wood. Csak rólad beszélnek, mióta megérkeztél – mondta Nathan, és a barátaira nézett. Harry nevetett.

\- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek titeket – mondta mosolyogva. – A rokona vagy Oliver Woodnak, Andy?

\- Emlékszik a papámra? – bámult el Andy.

\- Természetesen. Ő volt a kapitány a kviddicscsapatban, mikor én is bekerültem.

\- Tudom! – örvendezett Andy. – A papa mindent elmesélt nekem!

\- Nos, add át neki az üdvözletem – mondta Harry, aztán Nathanhoz fordult. – Arra gondoltam, szívesen lejönnél velem teára Hagridhoz.

\- Persze. Mikor? – kérdezte Nathan.

\- Találkozzunk háromkor az előcsarnokban – javasolta Harry

\- Rendben.

\- Akkor viszlát később! – Harry szeretettel megveregetve Nathan vállát. – És találkozunk holnap az órán – szólt oda a fiúknak, aztán kiment a teremből.

\- Harry Potter emlékszik a papámra! Hát nem klassz? – lelkendezett Andy. Nathan csak a szemét forgatta erre. Végül ők is felálltak, és a Nagyteremből kilépve a Griffendél torony felé indultak.

 

A találkozó időpontjában Nathan már ott találta Hagridot az előcsarnokban. Harry még sehol sem volt. Nathan köszönt: - Szia Hagrid!

\- Hello, Nathan. Te is lejössz teára? – mosolygott a félóriás.

\- Igen. Harry bácsi hívott – válaszolt Nathan.

Ebben a pillanatban Piton professzor lépett az előcsarnokba a pince felől, és egyenesen feléjük tartott.

\- Jó napot, Hagrid – köszönt Piton. – Szükségem van a segítségére. Kifogytam az egyszarvúszőrből, pedig kellene az e heti óráimon – mondta, és teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy Nathan is ott áll.

\- Rendben, tanár úr. Holnap estére szerzek Önnek – felelt Hagrid.

\- De az már késő, mert a holnap reggeli órán már kell. Ma estére nem tud hozni?

\- Sajnálom professzor, de Londonba kell mennem, néhány iskolai ügyben.

\- Nos, akkor átszervezem a holnapi órarendem – mondta Piton. Megbiccentette a fejét, és a pince felé indult, épp akkor, mikor Harry megérkezett.

\- Sziasztok! Sajnálom, hogy késtem. Minerva feltartott – mondta.

\- Nem baj, Harry – felelt a félóriás. Kimentek a kastélyból, és elindultak Hagrid kunyhója felé.

 

\- Milyen volt a tea Harry Potterrel? – kérdezte Josephina, mikor Nathan visszaérkezett Hagridtól és bemászott a portrélyukon. Minden szem feléje fordult, várták a választ.

Nathan hallgatott egy kicsit, aztán összeráncolta a homlokát.

\- Jó volt, de nem hiszem, hogy ez rátok tartozik. – Pillantása azt üzente a griffendéleseknek: jobb, ha inkább a maguk dolgával törődnek. Dacára annak, hogy még csak elsős volt, Nathan népszerű volt a társai között az Arany Trióhoz való kötődése miatt, végül is a híres Hermione Granger fia. Észrevette a barátait az egyik sarokban, és odament.

\- Szia Nathan. Azért nekünk elmondod, ugye? – kérdezte Andy.

\- Persze, hogy elmondja. Mi vagyunk a legjobb barátai, igaz Nathan? – tette hozzá Kevin.

\- Oké. – Nathan sóhajtott. – Mit akartok tudni?

\- Miről beszélgettetek? – kérdezte Andy, és közelebb húzta a székét, hogy jobban halljon.

\- Először Harry mesélt Hagridnak minisztériumi dolgokról. Tök unalmas volt. – Nathan próbálta kicsit visszafogni barátai érdeklődését, de…

\- És aztán? – kérdezte Kevin.

… nem sikerült.

\- Aztán beszélgetni akart a büntetésemről. A mamám is rájött, és nagyon mérges volt – felelt Nathan. Még mindig Harry szavainak a hatása alatt volt. Hogy ő csalódást okozott az anyjának!

\- Ez az egész? – fanyalgott Kevin.

\- Igen. Ennyi. – felelt Nathan.

A fiúk újra a házi feladattal kezdtek foglalkozni, és Nathan – aki már befejezte a leckéit – nyugodtan töprenghetett azon, amit keresztapja mondott. Rendbe kell tennie ezt az ügyet az anyjával. Csalódást okozott neki, és most valami nagyon klassz dolgot kellene tennie, hogy újra büszke lehessen rá. Törte a fejét, mi lehetne az. Hirtelen eszébe jutott a beszélgetés, amit az előcsarnokban hallott. Az ablakra nézett. _Most megy le a nap! Tökéletes!_ Felugrott.

\- Hová mész? – figyelt fel Andy.

\- Valami bájital hozzávalót kell megszereznem. Viszlát később – felelte már a portrélyuk előtt, és kilépett a klubhelyiségből.

Találkozott néhány tanulóval a bejárati csarnok felé menet, de senkinek sem tűnt fel a szaladó fiú, még akkor sem, mikor kinyitotta a nagy tölgyfakaput, és kilépett a parkba. Nathan – elhagyva a kastély nyújtotta biztonságot – egyenesen a Tiltott Rengeteg felé indult.

Igazat mondott a barátainak, mikor otthagyta őket. Azért jött ide, hogy valami bájital hozzávalót szerezzen. Amit nem mondott el nekik, az az, hogy ez a dolog nem neki kell, hanem Piton professzornak. Biztosan talál majd egy egyszarvúcsordát, és vihet majd neki egyszarvúszőrt. _Milyen jó ötlet! Ezzel elérem, hogy házpontokat adjon, és tuti, hogy a mami majd megint büszke lesz rám!_ Ezzel a gondolattal eltelve lépett a fák közé.

Nem hitte, hogy nehéz dolga lesz. Az egyszarvúakat az erdei tisztásokon lehet megtalálni, csordákban élnek, és hófehér szőrük ragyog a holdfényben. Mindezt már olvasta egy könyvben. Előrehaladni a fák között viszont nehezebb volt, mint gondolta volna. Ahogy haladt befelé, egyre sűrűbb volt az erdő. A rövidebb ágak karmolták a bőrét, s a fák beárnyékolták a közeledő estében a telihold fényét.

De nem állt meg. Csak nyomult előre, míg el nem érte az első tisztást, melyen azonban nem volt egyszarvú. Nem rettent vissza, hanem csak ment tovább, még mélyebbre az erdőben, keresve a szépséges állatokat, míg egyszerre csak tényleg megtalálta a csordát, talán a harmadik tisztáson, ahová elért.

Szinte hipnotizáltan bámulta őket. Sohasem látott azelőtt ilyen szépet. Olvasott róluk, de még egyet sem látott. Állt egy darabig, csak bámulta az állatokat. De egyszerre mintha meghallottak volna valamit - felriadt a csorda, s elrohantak a tisztásról. Nathan magához tért dermedtségéből, és körülnézett, hogy vajon mi ijesztette meg az egyszarvúakat, de semmit sem látott. Kilépett a tisztásra az egyszarvúak üldözőit keresve, s meg is látta őket. Három óriáspók tűnt fel a fák között, és kimásztak a tisztásra épp átellenben az unikornisok menekülési útjával.

Nathannak nem volt ideje, hogy sikítson. Nekilódult, amerre az egyszarvúak is eltűntek, s olyan gyorsan szaladt, ahogy csak bírt a sűrű, kusza fák között. A pókok a sarkában futottak, de ő csak rohant, nem is nézte merre, s nem törődött vele, hogy az ágak összekarmolják a bőrét, mígnem egy ág mély sebet ejtett a lábán, ő pedig elvágódott a földön. A pókok közeledtek, hallotta őket. Dacára fájó, elgyengült lábának, felugrott, és újra futni kezdett. Csak tört előre, míg egy kiálló gyökérben elbotlott, és csúnyán felsértette a lábát. Felkiáltott a fájdalomtól, elesett, s csak feküdt az avarban erőtlenül, zihálva. _Ennyi!_ – gondolta, és szemét elöntötték a könnyek. Vérvesztesége és gyengesége ellenére minden erejét összeszedve próbált öntudatánál maradni.

 

Kevin és Andy a Nagyteremben éppen befejezték a vacsorát. Nem győzték Nathant várni, és a klubhelyiségből a könyvtárba mentek, remélve, hogy ott megtalálják, de nem volt ott. Akkor arra gondoltak, hogy talán már a nagyteremben lesz, de sehol sem látták. Már a vacsorával is végeztek, és Nathannak semmi nyoma nem volt.

\- Mit gondolsz, hol lehet? – kérdezte Andy.

\- Nem tudom. Azt mondta, valami bájital hozzávalóért megy. Először azt gondoltam, hogy a pincébe megy, de most…

\- Talán Piton megölte. Azt hiszem, nem nagyon kedveli Nathant – mondta Andy, és szörnyülködő képet vágott.

\- Ne hülyéskedj! – szólt rá Kevin, de hangjában nem volt semmi meggyőződés.

Elhatározták, hogy odamennek a tanári asztalhoz, és szólnak az igazgatónőnek.

\- Mit szeretnének elmondani?– kérdezte McGalagony a két kis griffendélest.

\- Igazgatónő, Nathan nem jött le vacsorázni, és nem is találjuk sehol – közölte Kevin.

Az igazgatónő balján ülő férfi felfigyelt.

\- Megnéztétek a könyvtárban? – kérdezte Harry.

\- Igen, Mr. Potter.

\- Én vele voltam délután. Láttam belépni a kastélyba. – Harry már az igazgatónőhöz beszélt.

\- Látták őt ma délután, Mr. Wood és Mr. Brown? – kérdezte McGalagony a fiúkat.

\- Igen, visszajött a klubhelyiségbe, miután önnel találkozott, Mr. Potter, de aztán újra elment, mert azt mondta, hogy valami bájital hozzávalóra van szüksége. Azóta nem láttuk – magyarázta Kevin.

Erre az információra egy másik férfi figyelt fel, az, aki McGalagony jobbján ült. Eddig csak ült, és közönyösen hallgatott.

\- Nem láttam a pincében ma – közölte Piton.

\- Akkor hová mehetett? – kérdezte Harry.

Ekkor Piton felállt, és az igazgatónőhöz fordult.

\- El kell kezdenünk a keresést a parkban és az erdőben.

\- Hogy érted? – hűlt el Harry. – Tudod, hogy hol lehet?

\- A hülye kölyökre valószínűleg rájött a griffendéles hősködés, és az erdőbe ment egyszarvúszőrért – mondta Piton dühösen, és magában káromkodott.

\- Honnan tudja ilyen biztosan? – kérdezte McGalagony, aki kezdett ideges lenni.

\- Hallott egy beszélgetést, amit Hagriddal folytattam ma délután. Nem gondoltam, hogy az az ostoba kölyök képes nekiindulni, hogy megszerezze azt a vacakot – felelt Piton, s máris indult kifelé a nagyteremből. Nyomában Harry Potter, aki már nem akart több időt tölteni azzal, hogy megtudja, mi és hogyan és miért történt. Majd később.

Egy pillanat alatt a parkban voltak, a következőben meg már az erdőnél.

\- Én jobbra megyek a nyomokat keresni, te meg balra! – mondta Harry, és elindult, mielőtt Piton vitatkozni kezdett volna.

Piton csak a szemét forgatta Potter parancsoló modorára, de szót fogadott, s indult a megadott irányba. Pálcájával világította meg az ösvényt. Irányjelző bűbájt varázsolt elő suttogva, s az egyenesen az erdő mélye felé mutatott. – Miért is nem vagyok meglepve? – morogta mérgesen, mielőtt a megadott irányba indult. Hamarosan elérte a tisztást, ahol Nathan az egyszarvúakat megtalálta. Elszörnyedt. Az irányjelző bűbáj nem a nyomokra mutatott, hanem az erdő sűrűje felé. _Valami nem stimmel_ – gondolta Piton, és sietve indult a mutatott irányba.

A fiú valószínűleg elment innen. A törött ágak ezt biztosan mutatták. Piton megtorpant, mikor észrevett valamit a földön. _Vér_ – állapította meg, és tudta, a Granger gyerek valóban bajban van. Rohanni kezdett.

A vérnyomokat követte, de tovább tartott az út, mint képzelte. Egyre több volt a vérfolt, s egyszerre sikoltást hallott. _Granger_ – gondolta, és a hang irányába rohant. Meg is találta hamar, akit keresett, s azt is meglátta, miért sikoltott Nathan. Három óriáspók próbálta elhurcolni a fiút. Piton kezében meglendült a pálca, és a fekvő gyerekhez legközelebbi pók felé bökött vele, de hang nem hagyta el a száját. Vörös fény villant a sötétben, eltalálta a pókot, s az fájdalmasan vonaglani kezdett. A másik kettő ugyanígy járt, a néma átok mindkettővel végzett.

Miután a pókokat ártalmatlanná tette, Piton Nathan mellé térdelt, és átkozva a fiú ostobaságát megvizsgálta a sebesüléseit. A legtöbb csak kisebb horzsolás volt, de a bal lábán csúnya seb volt, ami erősen vérzett. - Granger! – szólongatta Piton hangosan. Nem volt válasz, erre megrázta a fiú vállát. – Granger! Nathan kinyitotta kissé a szemét, de rögtön be is csukta. – Ostoba griffendéles! – dühöngött Piton, s újra szólongatni kezdte a gyereket, immár a keresztnevén. – Nathan!

Nathan kinyitotta a szemét, és úgy tűnt, magánál is van. – Piton professzor – szólalt meg, és mély levegőt vett –, tudtam, hogy el fog jönni.

Nathan szavai mély benyomást tettek Pitonra. _Várta, hogy én jöjjek el érte_ … Ez szíven ütötte. Elhessegette az érzést, és megkérdezte a fiút. – Fel tudsz állni? – A hangja haragosan csengett. Mikor észrevette ezt, elszörnyedt saját magától.

\- Nem – felelte Nathan. - A bokám…

Piton a fiú köré fonta a karját, felemelte a földről, és maga is felállt térdelő helyzetéből. Nathan fájdalmasan felnyögött a hirtelen mozdulatra. Piton indult kifelé az erdőből, cipelte a gyereket, aki a nyaka köré fonta a karját, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét. – Maradj ébren, Granger! Túl sok vért vesztettél – mondta Piton, mikor észrevette, hogy a fiú a karjában újra meg újra behunyja szemét. Meggyorsította a lépteit.

Félúton kifelé az erdőből találkoztak a már nagyon ideges Harry Potterrel. – Hallottam a sikoltást. Minden rendben van? – kérdezte, a levegőt kapkodva.

\- Van egy sérülés a lábán, ami miatt sok vért vesztett – válaszolt Piton, de nem állt meg.

\- Hadd vigyem én – szólt Harry.

\- Nem szükséges, Potter. Viszem én.

\- De innen már én viszem – erősködött Harry, s ki akarta venni Nathant Piton kezéből.

\- Minden rendben, Harry bácsi – mondta Nathan gyenge hangon. – Piton professzor… megmentett engem – tette hozzá, és újra behunyta a szemét.

\- Maradj ébren, fiú! – szólt rá újra Piton. Nathan kinyitotta a szemét, és még szorosabban simult a férfi vállához.  
Így haladtak az iskola felé. Ahogy elérték az erdő szélét, Piton Harryhez fordult.

\- Potter, menj előre, és szólj nekik, hogy megtaláltam. A gyengélkedőre viszem.

Harry habozott egy pillanatig, de aztán bólintott. Piton bement a kapun, és a gyengélkedő felé indult.

– Ide tedd az ágyra, Perselus! – utasította Madam Pomfrey, aki már várta őket. A férfi úgy tett, ahogy a gyógyító boszorkány mondta, gyöngéden letette Nathant az ágyra, és a nő felé fordult. – Sok vért vesztett. Hipotermiás.

\- Köszönöm, Perselus. De most ne álld el az utam, így nem tudok dolgozni – pattogott Poppy.

Piton bólintott, de nem ment ki a gyengélkedőről. Csak nézte a gyereket, aki feküdt az ágyon. _Engem választott Potter helyett. Miért? Megmentettem, tényleg. De azért…_ \- nem érette a fiút. Nem tudta, mit mondjon, és azt se, mit gondoljon. Távolabb húzódott az ágytól, mikor megérkezett Harry McGalagonnyal, de ott állt a gyengélkedőnek egy sötét sarkában, és figyelte, hogy serénykedik a gyógyító boszorkány.

\- Hogy van? – kérdezte Harry.

\- Jobban lesz hamarosan, Mr. Potter – biztosította Madam Pomfrey. – Veszített ugyan valamennyi vért, és eltörte a bokáját. De már rögzítettem – tette hozzá, és egy bájitalos fiolát tartott Nathan szájához.

\- Minek az? – kérdezte Harry.

\- Ez vérpótló bájital. És most hagyjanak dolgozni!

Ebben a pillanatban zöld lángok csaptak fel a kandallóban, és egy nő lépett a kórterembe.

\- Hol a fiam? – kérdezte Hermione, de nem volt szükség válaszra. – Nathan! – vette észre a gyereket a gyengélkedő egyetlen foglalt ágyán, és odarohant, még Madam Pomfrey sem akadályozhatta meg. – Mi történt vele? – kérdezte könnyes szemmel, és kisimogatott néhány fekete tincset Nathan homlokából.

\- Minden rendben lesz, Hermione – mondta Harry. Átkarolta az asszonyt, és elvezette Madam Pomfrey útjából.

\- De mi történt? Üzenetet kaptam, hogy a fiam megsérült. Hogy történhetett ez? – kérdezte Hermione a Nathan körül ügyködő boszorkányt.

\- A Tiltott Rengetegben találták meg – szólalt meg McGalagony. – Még nem tudjuk, miért ment oda.

\- Ki találta meg? – kérdezte Hermione Harrytől.

\- Piton – válaszolt Harry, és kerülte Hermione tekintetét.

Csend lett.

Nem szólalt meg a magas, fekete alak sem, aki észrevétlen állt véres talárjában a gyengélkedő sötét sarkában. Piton figyelte az asszonyt, kíváncsian. Megváltozott. Érett nő lett. Meg van rémülve a fia miatt, és elszántan védelmezi. _Hát persze_ – gondolta – _hiszen végül is griffendéles!_

\- Hol van? – törte meg Hermione a csendet.

\- Nem tudom. Talán visszament a pincébe – mondta Harry.

\- Odamegyek. – Hermione felállt.

Piton megrándult. Nem akar találkozni vele. Nem akar a szemébe nézni.

\- Minek? – kérdezte Harry.

\- Hogy megköszönjem neki, természetesen – válaszolt Hermione.

Pitonnak megfájdult a szíve. A legkevésbé sem akarta, hogy Hermione Granger köszönetet mondjon neki bármiért. _Nem érdemlem meg a háláját Miss Granger_ – gondolta. – _Senkiét sem, de különösen a magáét nem._ Behunyta a szemét, és próbált úrrá lenni az érzelmein.

\- Idehívhatom – szólt McGalagony.

\- Szeretném – bólintott Hermione. Madam Pomfrey befejezte Nathan sérüléseinek ellátását, így Hermione újra odamehetett az ágyhoz.

– Most már másodszor mentett meg téged – mondta az alvó fiúnak csendesen, és az arcához simította a gyerek kezét.

De mégsem volt elég halk. Piton meghallotta, és elhűlt. _Mikor mentettem meg a fiút azelőtt_? Nem emlékezett. _Azt se tudtam, hogy gyereke van, mielőtt elkezdődött a tanév_ – tűnődött.

McGalagony professzor a kandallóhoz lépett, beleszórt egy marék hopp-port, a bájital tantermet hívta, de nem kapott választ. Megpróbálkozott a tanterem melletti kis irodával is, de hiába. Végül Piton lakását hívta, de senki sem válaszolt. Az igazgatónő Hermionéhez fordult, és azt mondta: - Nem találom Piton professzort. Talán folyosói ügyeletet tart.

Hermione bólintott. Perselus kiengedte a levegőt, melyről észre sem vette, hogy eddig visszatartotta.

\- Vége a látogatásnak! – mondta Madam Pomfrey. – Mr Grangernek pihenésre van szüksége, és úgysem ébred fel reggelig, mert addig tart az álomfőzet hatása – tette hozzá.

\- Én nem megyek sehová – mondta Hermione. Poppy rámeredt.

Harry ismerte a gyógyító boszorkánynak ezt a pillantását. – Gyere Hermione, reggel úgyis az első dolgunk lesz, hogy idejöjjünk. Hallottad Madam Pomfreyt, úgysem ébred fel reggelig – mondta, és átkarolta az asszony vállát.

\- Kap egy szobát ma éjszakára, Hermione – mondta McGalagony, s azzal elhagyták a gyengélkedőt. Madam Pomfrey a kis irodába ment, így a kórteremben csak Piton maradt, s az alvó fiú.

Perselus odament az ágyhoz, és megállt. – Hogy értette ezt az anyád? – kérdezte az alvó gyereket. – Én nem mentettelek meg soha azelőtt.

Ott maradt még egy kicsit, figyelte Nathan csendes lélegzését, aztán ő is kiment a gyengélkedőről.

De nem a pince felé vezető folyosóra fordult. Nem akarta, hogy megtalálják. Inkább valóban folyosói ügyeletet tart – határozta el. Túl sok gondolat kavargott a fejében ahhoz, hogy el tudjon aludni. Lába odavitte az egyetlen helyre, ahová nem lépett azóta, hogy visszatért a Roxfortba a háború után: a Csillagvizsgáló Toronyba.


	9. Találkozások

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ez a nap Piton professzor számára kellemetlen találkozásokat tartogat. Van már valaki, aki ismeri Hermione titkát.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm Maczynak és Nimbusznak, hogy különös gonddal nézték át ezt a nagyon fontos fejezetet!

A hajnal derengése beszűrődött a gyengélkedő ablakán, és a gyenge fény Hermione alakjára esett, aki a Nathan ágya melletti széken kuporgott. Nem várhatja senki tőle, hogy magára hagyja a kisfiát, amikor az a betegágyat nyomja. Majdnem egész éjszaka ott volt, vigyázta a gyerek álmát, és törte a fejét, mit kereshetett Nathan a Tiltott Rengetegben. Valaki felbíztatta? Vagy eltévedt? Talán menekült valaki elől, aki bántani akarta? Reggel felé végül elaludt a kimerültségtől.

Nathan kinyitotta a szemét, és hirtelen nem tudta, hol van. Körülnézett a szobában, és észrevette anyját az ágy melletti széken, amint félrebillent fejjel, kényelmetlenül összegörnyedve szendereg. Megszólította, majd inkább köhögött, hogy felébredjen.

\- Felébredtél! Hála Istennek! – repesett Hermione. Átült az ágyra, megölelte a gyereket. – Annyira aggódtam érted, Nathan! Soha de soha ne csinálj ilyet többé!

\- Sajnálom, mami – felelte Nathan. A hangja elfulladt az ölelésben.

\- Hogy érzed magad? – Hermione elengedte a fiát, és végigtapogatta.

\- Ne izgulj, mami. Jól vagyok! – bizonygatta Nathan.

\- Igen, és szerencsés vagy, hogy így van! – mondta Hermione most már erélyesen. – Mégis, mit gondoltál, Nathan? A Tiltott Rengetegbe menni éjszaka, egyedül? – kérdezte, és próbálta mutatni, hogy mérges, pedig tulajdonképpen végtelenül megkönnyebbült, hogy Nathannak semmi baja. – Meg akartál halni? Majdnem sikerült!

\- Igazán, nagyon-nagyon sajnálom, mami. Csak… - Nem tudta, hogy mondja el, miért ment az erdőbe. Most, hogy végiggondolta, olyan butaságnak tűnt. Tudhatta volna, mekkora hülyeség odamenni egyedül. – Sajnálom – mondta újra csendesen.

\- Mit csináltál a Tiltott Rengetegben? – kérdezte Hermione?

\- Csak… - Hogy mondja el? – Én…

\- Gyerünk Nathan! Nem érek rá egész nap! – szólt Hermione szigorúan.

Nathan sóhajtott. – Egyszarvúakat kerestem – magyarázta.

\- Miért, Nathan? Miért kerestél egyszarvúakat a Tiltott Rengetegben éjjel, egyedül? – Hermionének valóban fogytán volt a türelme.

Nathan tudta, hogy meg kell mondania. – Azért kerestem az egyszarvúakat, mert szőrt akartam szerezni. Tudtam, hogy kell Piton professzornak…

\- Pitonnak! Miért foglalkozol örökké Piton professzorral Nathan? – szakította félbe indulatosan Hermione.

A gyerek az alsó ajkát harapdálta. – Most már tudom, hogy hülyeség volt! De annyira egyszerűnek látszott akkor. Sajnálom – tette hozzá újra.

\- Igen, ez nagyon ostoba dolog volt, Nathan – mondta Hermione. Megdörzsölte a szemét, sóhajtott.

\- Megmentett – szólt Nathan végül, mert kínosan hosszúra nyúlt a csend. – Piton professzor megátkozta az óriáspókokat, és kihozott az erdőből, mert nem tudtam járni – folytatta, és a saját kezét bámulta a fehér lepedőn.

\- Rendkívüli ember – bólintott Hermione komolyan. – De… óriáspókok, azt mondod? Acromantulák? Nathan, tudod milyen közel voltál ahhoz, hogy meghalj? Kérlek, ígérd meg, hogy nem mész többé az erdőbe, akármilyen jó ötleted támad is! – Hermione szorosan megölelte a gyereket. – Kérlek! – esedezett, és a fiú tekintetét kereste, de közben nem engedte el.

\- Nem fogok, mami. Tudom, hogy hülye ötlet volt. Nem leszek olyan lökött, hogy még egyszer odamenjek – ígérte meg Nathan.

\- Jó. – Hermione cuppanós puszit nyomott a fiú homlokára. – Mert a butaság nem áll jól neked.

\- Hát nem – értett egyet Nathan, és somolygott. Tudta, hogy anyja mérges volt, de azt is látta, hogy a megkönnyebbülése nagyobb, mint a haragja. Ő maga is megkönnyebbült. Anyjának igaza van: egy csoda mentette meg a haláltól, és a csodát Pitonnak hívják. Nathan örült, hogy szerencsésen megúszta a dolgot.

Zaj támadt a bejárati ajtónál, ez elterelte a figyelmüket.

\- Felébredtél! – örült Harry, és az ágy felé tartott. – Akkor rajta, mondd meg nekem, mi az ördögöt csináltál a Tiltott Rengetegben egyedül?

\- Hát… - Nathan nem akarta, hogy más is tudomást szerezzen arról, hogy milyen ostoba volt.

\- Egyszarvúakat keresett. Szőrt akart szerezni valami bájitalhoz – válaszolt helyette Hermione.

\- Azt már tudom. Ez volt az első, amit megtudtam. Piton emlegetett valami beszélgetést Hagriddal, amit te is hallottál, és feltételezte, hogy az erdőben lehetsz.

\- Piton professzor tudja, hogy miért mentem az erdőbe? – Nathant teljesen mellbe vágta a dolog. Szóval Piton tudja, hogy ő annyira hülye volt, hogy egyedül próbálta megszerezni az egyszarvúszőrt. - De ciki! Tiszta hülyét csináltam magamból! – kiáltotta, és a karjába temette az arcát.

\- Hát bizony – értett egyet Harry –, de miért mentél egyedül? Ez az, amit nem értek. Nem tudtad, hogy a Tiltott Rengeteg veszélyes? Magaddal kellett volna vinni valakit, mondjuk egy barátodat vagy…

\- Harry! – Hermione döbbenten meredt a férfira. – Ez a legjobb tanács, amit adni tudsz? Hogy vigyen magával valakit? A keresztapja vagy, nem a legjobb haverja!

\- Oké. Szóval ne menj oda többé. Még a legjobb barátoddal se – visszakozott Harry. A gyerek a szemét forgatta.

\- Már mondtam az előbb, hogy nem fogok odamenni, oké? Nem fogok! – bizonygatta újra. _Az, hogy Piton professzor tudja, milyen hülye voltam, elég büntetés, hogy tényleg eszembe se jusson többé_ – gondolta. Erről eszébe jutott, hogy a házirend megszegéséért még nem büntették meg, és azt mondta: - Nem hinném egyébként, hogy akár a parkot is láthatom egész évben. Biztos egész nyárig büntetésben leszek.

\- Ez valószínű – értett egyet Harry. Nathan sóhajtott.

Ekkorra már közeledett a reggeli ideje, s a kastély megtelt élettel, ahogy a gyerekek szállingózni kezdtek a Nagyterem felé. Se Nathannak, se a többieknek nem tűnt fel, hogy két gyerek settenkedik a bejáratnál, egymással sutyorogva. Végül Hermione vette észre őket.

\- Madam Pomfreyt keresitek? – kérdezte tőlük Nathan ágya mellől.

\- Ö… nem – mondta Kevin idegesen. – Nathanhoz jöttünk, Ms Granger.

Hermione rámosolygott a fiúkra. – Akkor biztos ti vagyok Andy és Kevin. Gyertek be! – mondta bátorítóan.

\- Sziasztok fiúk – köszönt Nathan, és a gyerekek lassan közelebb jöttek.

\- Szia Nathan, csak benéztünk óra előtt… - mondta Andy.

\- Mami, ez Andy, ez pedig Kevin – mutatta be őket Nathan. – És ő az anyukám, Hermione Granger – tette hozzá szükségtelenül.

\- Tudjuk, Nathan. – Kevin kinyújtotta a kezét. – Örülök, hogy megismerhetem, Ms Granger.

Andy is így tett.

\- Hallottuk, hogy a Tiltott Rengetegben voltál éjjel – mondta Andy, és kíváncsiság bujkált a hangjában.

\- Igen, ott voltam. De nem akarok róla beszélni – és Nathan anyja felé intett a fejével.

\- De mit… Au! – szisszent fel Andy, mert Kevin jól oldalba bökte.

\- Biztos fáradt vagy, értjük – mondta gyorsan Kevin, míg Andy az oldalát tapogatta.

Madam Pomfrey lépett a terembe, a gyengélkedő melletti kis irodából. – Jó reggelt, Mr Granger. Sokkal jobb bőrben van, mint mikor utoljára láttam. – Az ágyhoz lépett, néhány pálcamozdulattal elvégzett egy-két vizsgálatot. – Sokkal jobban, valóban.

\- Mennem kell a nagyterembe reggelizni – mondta Harry Hermionénak, aztán a keresztfiára nézett. – Remélem, látlak az órán.

\- Ha reggelizett, és azután is jól érzi magát – válaszolt Poppy. Nathan csak némán az égnek emelte a szemét.

\- Jöttök velem, fiúk? – kérdezte Harry, mire két elragadtatott mosoly volt a válasz. Harry is mosolygott, egy gyors puszit nyomott Hermione arcára, és kiment a gyengélkedőről a két gyerekkel együtt.

Anya és fia együtt reggeliztek. Beszélgettek, míg várták, hogy Madam Pomfrey elengedje Nathant, ami meg is történt egy-két óra múlva. Hermione kis nosztalgiával ment folyosókon a fia oldalán. Hiányzott neki a Roxfort, második otthona. Megálltak a Kövér Dáma arcképénél, megölelte a fiát, és megcsókolta a feje búbját.

\- Annyira hiányzol. Jó legyél, és ne keverd magad bajba! – intette, és játszott egy picit a gyerek fürtjeivel.

Nathan mosolygott. – Köszönöm, mami – felelte. Kimondta a jelszót, és eltűnt a Griffendél torony bejáratánál.

Volt még valami, amit Hermione el akart intézni, mielőtt visszamegy Londonba. Fel kellett keresnie Perselus Pitont.

 

Nem akarta elismerni, de Miss Granger jelenléte jobban zavarta Perselust, mint gondolta volna. Emlékeket kavart fel, élete legrosszabb időszakából. Mielőtt hazament volna a pincében lévő lakosztályába, órákat töltött a Csillagvizsgáló toronyban. Először tette be ide a lábát azóta, hogy Dumbledore meghalt, arra a helyre, ahol megölte az öreg mágust. De most visszatért; csak állt, nézte a teliholdat, a csillagokat, és gyötrődött azon, ami megtörtént, ami rég elmúlt, ami örökre elveszett.

Tehetett volna mást is? Valószínűleg igen. Egy tucat lehetőség járt az eszében, mi minden lehetett volna másképp azon az éjjelen, de mindegyik azzal végződött, hogy meghal. Nem Dumbledore, nem Potter, nem Malfoy, hanem ő. De ő teljesítette Albus kívánságát. Megölte azt az embert, aki egész lelkével bízott benne, s most ő becsülete is a fehér sírkő alatt nyugszik, öreg barátjával együtt.

Nem sokkal egy évre rá felmentette a Wizengamot a bűncselekmény vádja alól. Pedig Potternek van igaza: az Azkabanban kellene lennie a maradék halálfalókkal együtt. Ott van az ő helye, ahol a hidegvérű gyilkosoké, nem egy iskolában, ártatlan gyerekek között!

És akkor jön Hermione Granger, aki végül is mindenről tehet. A lány akkor is megbízott benne, amikor más senki. Kereste vele a kapcsolatot, miután ő elszökött az iskolából azon az éjszakán. Hívta a Rend gyűléseire, magyarázta és bizonyította az ő Dumbledorehoz való hűségét, dacára az öreg varázsló halálának.

Mindennek ellenére újra bebizonyította, hogy a becsülete meghalt Dumbledore-ral együtt, mert hiába bízott benne a lány annyira, mint Albus is, ő elárulta ezt a bizalmat. Megkínozta; meg kellett tennie, hogy megmentse. Ó, mennyire gyűlöli magát és az átkozott döntését! Még akkor is, ha a lány sose hibáztatta, sőt ellenkezőleg, ő volt az, aki előkészítette a védelmét a tárgyaláson. Ő, Hermione Granger, ő hozta ki őt az Azkabanból, pedig odavaló.

És itt van ez a gyerek is: Nathan Granger. Az anyja azt mondogatja neki, milyen tisztességes ember is ő, Perselus Piton, micsoda hős volt, és a többi marhaságot. A gyereknek félnie kellene tőle, a hidegvérű gyilkostól, a pince rémétől, és nem kellene jól éreznie magát az osztályban, a büntetőmunka alatt… és a karjában. A fiú olyan kétségbeesetten kívánta az elismerését, hogy képes volt kockára tenni az életét is azért, hogy ő megdicsérje. Ő, a zsíroshajú szemétláda! És mindez annak a nőnek hibája.

A Csillagvizsgáló toronyból a gyengélkedőre ment, és ott találta őt, a fia mellett aludt. Nem lépett be az ajtón, nem, amíg ő is ott van. Csak a keskeny üvegen át figyelte. Itt aludt a Roxfortban, hogy a fiával lehessen, és ez pokollá tette az éjszaka még hátralévő részét.

Még másnap reggel is elkerülte a nőt. Épp a dupla óra közepén jártak – pont azzal a csoporttal, amelyben Nathan is lenne, ha nem nyomná éppen az ágyat… miatta – tette hozzá gondolatban. Igen. Minden az ő hibája. Minden Hermione Granger hibája.

Egy mozsár zuhant a padlóra – ez felriasztotta tűnődéséből. Felállt a székből, rámeredt a kétbalkezes tanulóra.

– Úgy látom, túl komplikált tartani az eszközöket, míg használja őket, Mr. Bucknall. Öt pont a Mardekártól az ügyetlensége miatt!

Minden arcon meglepetés tükröződött.

\- Mi baja van? – kérdezte suttogva Andy a mögötte ülő Kevintől.

\- Nem tudom, és nem is akarom kitalálni, ha pontokat von le a Mardekártól, mint most! – suttogta vissza Kevin.

Az óra tökéletes csenden folyt tovább, és nem történt több baleset. Még normális esetben sem akartak ujjat húzni a bájitalmesterrel, nemhogy most, mikor ilyen pocsék kedve van!

\- Tíz percük van, hogy idehozzák a mintát, feltakarítsák maguk után a mocskot, és eltűnjenek a szemem elől – mondta nekik Piton az óra vége felé.

A gyerekek szót fogadtak, s olyan gyorsan végeztek, ahogy csak bírtak. Senki sem akart utolsó lenni, hogy egyedül kelljen maradnia Pitonnal, akit még sose láttak ilyen rossz hangulatban. Mikor az utolsó két tanuló is kisietett a teremből, Hermione tűnt fel az ajtóban.

\- Tehát még itt van – mondta Piton, mikor észrevette.

\- Meg akartam keresni önt, professzor úr, mielőtt visszautazom Londonba. – Hermione belépett a terembe, és az asztal felé indult. A férfi felállt, az asztalon szanaszét heverő fiolákat kezdte összeszedegetni.

– Megtalált – felelte szárazon.

Hermione csak nézte az előtte álló férfit. Nem látta a minisztériumi tárgyalás óta, már több mint tizenegy éve – a gyermeke apját.

– Igen, megtaláltam – felelte egy kissé bizonytalanul, mert nem tudta, mit mondjon most, hogy egy szobában van vele.

Ez a bizonytalanság idegesítette Pitont. – _Miért zaklat?_ – gondolta, de úgy viselkedett, mintha a nő nem is volna jelen.

\- Meg akarom köszönni, amit tegnap tett – mondta Hermione, és figyelte, hogy rámolja be a férfi a fiolákat egy dobozba.

Piton várta ezt a mondatot, mégis szíven ütötte. Abbahagyta a felesleges rakosgatást. – Nem kell megköszönnie. Kötelességem, hogy védelmezzem a tanulókat – mondta, s közben végig az asztalt nézte.

\- Tudom, de akkor is meg akartam köszönni – erősködött Hermione, és közelebb lépett.

Piton végre felemelte a fejét, az asszonyra nézett. Megváltozott mióta nem látta, ahogy már az éjjel is megfigyelte. Kínosan érezte magát, hogy a nő csak áll ott és nézi őt, ezért elfordította a pillantását, és folytatta a pakolást. – Ha elmondta azt, amiért jött, elmehet. Sok a dolgom – mondta elutasítóan.

Hermione lehajtotta a fejét. Ő is feszélyezve érezte magát a férfi társaságában, de egészen más okból. – Akkor hagyom dolgozni. Viszontlátásra, Piton professzor – mondta, és kiment a szobából.

A férfi nem válaszolt, csak felnézett, és figyelte távozó nőt. Mikor eltűnt a szeme elől, sóhajtott, és elengedte a fiolát, amit tudtán kívül görcsösen szorongatott. _Elment._

 

A harmadik emeleten Nathan a barátaira várt a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanteremnél. Jöttek is már a folyosó végén, már messziről mosolyogtak, és megszaporázták a lépést, hogy mielőbb odaérjenek hozzá.

\- Hát visszajöttél – örült Andy.

\- Igen, Madam Pomfrey azt mondta, most már járhatok órákra – felelt Nathan.

\- Az jó. De mázlid volt, hogy megúsztad ma a bájitalt. Piton professzor igazán rémes volt ma – mondta Kevin.

Ez a kis információ elkedvetlenítette Nathant. – Tényleg olyan volt, Andy? – kérdezte.

\- Teljesen! Látnod kellett volna, hogy bánt Bucknallal, mikor az leejtette a mozsarat! Levont öt pontot a Mardekártól, és ügyetlennek nevezte. Egy mardekárost! – mesélte Andy bosszankodva.

 _Hát, ez nem jó_ – gondolta Nathan. Anyja megígértette vele, hogy felkeresi Pitont, bocsánatot kér, amiért olyan ostoba volt, és ő meg is ígérte. Ő maga is bocsánatot akart kérni, még akkor is, ha tudta, megbüntetik majd. A pokolba is, mindig megérdemli a büntetést! – Ez nem jó hír. Meg kell majd őt látogatnom – mondta.

\- Minek? – kérdezte Andy.

\- Meg kell köszönnöm neki, hogy megmentett tegnap – magyarázta Nathan.

\- Ő mentett meg? Azt hittem, Harry Potter volt az! – lepődött meg Kevin,

\- Nem. Piton professzor talált meg, és mentett meg az óriáspókoktól. Kihozott az erdőből, és a gyengélkedőre vitt, mert nem tudtam járni. Látnotok kellett volna, hogy átkozta meg a pókokat! – Nathan nem tudta leplezni a csodálatát.

\- Na várj csak egy kicsit. Azt mondod, hogy Piton, az a Piton, aki bájitalt tanít nekünk, a mardekáros szörnyeteg, szóval hogy Piton megmentett téged? Egy griffendélest? Ez elég furán hangzik – mondta Kevin egy kissé összezavarodva.

Nathan a szemét forgatta. – Pedig Piton professzor volt, elhiheted – szögezte le.

Ebben a pillanatban Harry Potter lépett ki a tanterem melletti kis irodából. Látva, hogy Nathan ott ül barátai között, mosolygott, és azt mondta: - Örülök, hogy itt vagy, Nathan.

A gyerek visszamosolygott.

\- Nem hinném, hogy szükséges bemutatkoznom - fogott bele Harry. - Kezdjük is mindjárt az órát. Néhány hátráltató ártást fogunk tanulni ma. Vegyétek elő a pálcát! – utasította a gyerekeket. Az osztály nem mozdult, csak nézték őt feszült figyelemmel. Harry sóhajtott.

– Rendben, elő a farbával! Mit akartok tudni? – kérdezte beletörődően. Mindig ez van, amikor idejön a Roxfortba Lupint helyettesíteni. Minden gyerek az ő hősi tetteire kíváncsi.

\- Milyen volt szembenézni Tudjakivel? – kérdezte egy kislány, és minden gyerek leste a választ.

\- Meg kellett tennem, és megtettem. Voldemort úgysem hagyott volna békén, míg élek. Úgyhogy meg kellett ölnöm.

\- Tényleg használta a halálos átkot? – kérdezte egy mardekáros.

\- Igen – válaszolt Harry röviden.

Nathan tudta, hogy keresztapja nem szeret a háborúról beszélni, ezért feltette a kezét. – Igen Nathan? – lepődött meg Harry.

\- Miért hagyta abba a kviddicset, és lett inkább auror? – kérdezte Nathan.

Harry hálásan mosolygott keresztfiára. – Azt gondoltam, ideje használom mindazt, amit a sötét varázslatok kivédéséről tudok, és ez az, amit nekünk is tennünk kell most. Pálcát elő!

És az óra most már valóban elkezdődött.

 

Piton nem jelent meg az aznapi étkezéseken a Nagyteremben, mert nem akart találkozni senkivel. Csak ült az irodájában, az alig derengő fényben, és várta a takarodót, ami után majd körbejár a kastélyban, mielőtt lemegy a lakásába, és megpróbálja elfelejteni ezt az elátkozott napot.

Hermione hangja visszahangzott benne, ahogy köszönetet mond neki, és amit mondott róla előző nap a gyengélkedőn. Természetesen nem kérdezné meg tőle, de teljesen összezavarta, hogy a nő azt mondta: már megmentette egyszer a gyereket. Megpróbált visszaemlékezni minden egyes fiúra, akiknek segített ezekben az években. Nem voltak sokan, és meg sem próbálta kitalálni, hányan lehettek. Megrázta a fejét, mintha kiszórhatná a gondolatait. Nem akart foglalkozni ezzel az egésszel. Megpróbált újra a harmadévesek éppen javított dolgozataira figyelni.

Már végzett egy adaggal, amikor kopogtak az ajtón. Felemelte a fejét a pergamenből, és mérges volt, hogy megzavarták. – Szabad! – kiáltotta.

Kinyílt az ajtó. Odakint egy fiú alakját világították meg a folyosói fáklyák. Ahogy a gyerek bejött az ajtón, Piton megismerte. – Granger – morogta rosszkedvűen. Pont ez kellett még ehhez a pokoli naphoz. Egy újabb találkozás egy Grangerrel.

\- Jó estét, Piton professzor – köszönt Nathan.

Piton meg akart a fiútól szabadulni, amilyen hamar csak lehet. – Mit akarsz? – kérdezte türelmetlenül.

\- Bocsánatot akarok kérni – mondta Nathan csendesen. Bizonytalanul mozgott, zavarta Piton pillantása, a szeme szokatlan fénye, melyek elárulták a tanár indulatait.

Piton sóhajtott. _Mi a baj ezekkel a Grangerekkel?_ – gondolta, de aztán észrevette a fiú zavarát. _Talán szégyelli magát?_ Elhúzta a száját.

– Szégyellheted magad az ostobaságod miatt. Azt hittem, több vagy mint egy idióta, meggondolatlan griffendéles, de tévedtem. Te is csak egy tökfej vagy - mondta keményen. – Látta, hogy a fiú összerezzen. Azt hitte, meg lesz elégedve a fiú reakciójával, de nem ez történt. Összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

\- Sajnálom - mondta Nathan lehajtott fejjel. - Ostoba voltam, és most azért vagyok itt, hogy megbüntessen, uram.

 _Büntetést akar?_ Ez egészen elképesztette. Még soha senki sem jött hozzám azért, hogy megbüntessem, hacsak nem küldték ide… vagy ide nem vonszolták…

\- Ki küldött ide? - kérdezte.

\- Senki, uram - Nathan felszegte a fejét, és zavartan nézte a bájitalmestert.

\- Akkor miért jöttél? Azt akarod, hogy megbüntesselek? - kérdezte Piton, hangjában a szokásosnál is több éllel.

\- Ez volna a leghelyesebb, uram - felelte Nathan határozottan. - Ön volt az, aki megmentett az óriáspókoktól, és a gyengélkedőre vitt. Logikus, hogy ön legyen az is, aki megbüntet - tette hozzá.

Erre a kijelentésre Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét. - Ötven pont a Griffendéltől, és egy hónapnyi büntetőmunka - jelentette ki. Nathan nem tiltakozott. - Ez megfelelő lesz? - kérdezte Piton gunyorosan.

\- Ha azt kérdezi uram, hogy elegendő-e ahhoz, hogy távol tartson a Tiltott Rengetegtől, akkor igen. De ha azt kérdezi, elegendő-e, hogy ellensúlyozza az ostobaságomat, akkor azt hiszem, az egész évet büntetésben kellene töltenem - mondta Nathan, és a szeme csillogott a kandalló fényében.

Piton akaratlanul is elismeréssel adózott a gyerek éles eszének.

\- Ezek szerint elmaradhat a prédikáció - mondta, s mintha kicsit mulatott volna.

\- Megkaptam a mamámtól, uram - biztosította Nathan a bájitalmestert.

\- Talán. De ő csak az egyik szülő. Mi a helyzet apáddal? - kérdezte Piton.

Nathan nyugtalan lett egy pillanatra, s elfordította a tekintetét. Piton észrevette ezt, és levonta a következtetést. - Szóval mugli. Értem.

\- Nem, uram… - mondta Nathan vontatottan, mert nem tudta, hogyan magyarázza el. Talán mégis a legjobb kirukkolni az igazsággal. - Nem tudom, ki az apám - mondta nagyon halkan, s remélte, hogy Piton nem hallotta meg.

De Piton hallotta, és rosszallóan nézett. - Nem tudod? - kérdezte meglepve. _Nem tudja, ki az apja?_ \- Próbálta megemészteni ezt az információt. _Miss Granger nem tudja, ki a gyereke apja? Az lehetetlen. Ő természetesen tudja_ \- figyelmeztette magát. _A kis mindentudónak tudnia kell azt is, ki a gyereke apja, hát nem?_

Elkalandozó gondolatait Nathan térítette vissza.

\- De mindig volt valaki, aki átvette a szerepét, amikor fegyelmezni kellett. Most például Harry bácsi volt az.

Piton csak ült, és bámulta a gyereket, alig palástolt hitetlenséggel.

Nathannak hirtelen kényelmetlen érzése támadt. Bár hozzá volt szokva ehhez a helyzethez, az első pillanatok mindig nehezek voltak, mikor valaki az apja kilétét firtatta. Mintha olvasott volna Piton gondolataiban, megszólalt. - Persze a mamám tudja, hogy kicsoda, de nekem nem mondja meg.

Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy talán itt a lehetőség, és megtudhatja. Habozott egy kicsit, de végül megkérdezte a bájitalmestert. - Ön akkor is ismerte a mamám, amikor idejárt iskolába. Nem emlékszik uram, hogy járt volna valakivel, mikor hetedéves volt? - Aztán, hogy idegességét egy kicsit leplezze, hozzátette: - Tudom, hogy járt egy ideig Ron bácsival, de az biztos, hogy én nem vagyok Weasley.

Piton végignézett a gyereken. Az nem szólt többet, csak állt nyugodtan. Az egész olyan volt, mint egy rejtvény, s a bájitalmester szeretett rejtvényt fejteni. Nem. A gyerek határozottan nem Weasley.

Megnézte a fiút, mintha először látná. Nyúlánk termet, a korához képest magas. Hosszú ujjak. Tekintete felfelé vándorolt, a fiú kezéről az arcára. Szögletes áll, telt ajkak, formás orr, szénfekete haj. Aztán a tekintete találkozott az övéhez oly hasonló fekete szempárral. Mintha tükörbe nézett volna. Hirtelen visszaemlékezett, mi minden történt ebben az évben, s rádöbbent, miért is bámulta olyan sokat ezt a gyereket. A szeme tágra nyílt. - Nem - felelte, és hangja alig volt több mint suttogás.

Nathan észrevette a tanár különös tekintetét, de csak annyit mondott: - Rendben van, tanár úr. Úgy tűnik, senki sem tudja, kivéve a mamámat. - Hirtelen feszült lett. Egy percig sem akart tovább itt maradni. Elfordult a rá meredő férfitól, az ajtóhoz ment. - Viszontlátásra holnap, uram - mondta, és becsukta maga után az ajtót.

Piton merőn bámulta a helyet, ahol Nathan állt, mintha a fiú még mindig ott lenne. Lehunyta a szemét, és emlékeiben kavargott mindaz, amit saját maga és a gyerek hasonlóságából észlelt, mintha csak egy merengőben látná: Nathan, ahogy dolgozik a munkapadnál, ahogy felhúzza a szemöldökét az asztalnál, Nathan szeme, a haja, a keskeny kéz… Nem. Nem! - NEM! – kiáltott, ahogy belévágott a felismerés, a döbbent bizonyosság: ő Nathan apja. A kezébe temette az arcát.

 _Hogy tehette? És miért? Megtartani egy olyan gyereket, aki…_ \- Alig kapott levegőt. Mellébe mart a fájdalom, a szemét összeszorította. Felugrott az asztaltól, a széket is feldöntve. Felkapta a tintatartót. – Hogy tehette ezt meg velem? – ordította, és a tinta vörösen fröccsent szét a bejárati ajtón, ahogy az üveget odavágta.

Az asztalra támaszkodott, hogy egyáltalán állni tudjon, és lehajtotta a fejét. Hányinger kerülgette. Próbált lélegezni, de fájt. Fájt a lélegzet, fájt minden gondolat. _Tönkretettem az életét._ Nem bírta tartani a lába, térdre esett, azt asztal szélét markolva elfehéredő izületekkel.

Visszagondolt az éjszakára, amikor Hermionét foglyul ejtették. Olyan élesen látta maga előtt, mintha most történne. Egy csapat álarcos a karjánál szorosan tartva vonszolta be a lányt a Sötét Nagyúr által újra egyesített halálfalók közé. Hermione próbált szabadulni, de hiába. Ő maga alig bírta leplezni a rémületét, mikor a lányt durván a földre lökték. Látta a megelégedettséget Voldemort eltorzult arcán. „Potter egyik legjobb barátja… milyen kellemes meglepetés” – sziszegte kígyóhangján.

Piton őrülten törte a fejét, mit tegyen, hogy megmenthesse anélkül, hogy kém volta kiderülne. Eldöntötte, hogy megteszi, de semmit sem tudott kitalálni. Nehezen palástolt elszörnyedéssel figyelte, hogy a Nagyúr kimondja a Cruciatust, a sikolyok tépték a lelkét, és tudta, találnia kell valami módot, hogy megmentse.

Voldemort kijelentette, hogy immár semmi hasznát nem veszi a lánynak, miután – legilimensi képességeit használva – rájött, nem tud értékes információval szolgálni. Piton pedig rádöbbent az egyetlen lehetőségre, mikor egy halálfaló a nadrágját gombolva közeledni kezdett a lányhoz. Ha meg akarta menteni, cselekednie kellett. És ő cselekedett.

Kilépett a csoportból, és megszólalt: - Ő az enyém! – Emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy ez volt az egyetlen mód. Megoldotta az övét, kigombolta a nadrágját, és a lány mellé térdelt. Az ránézett könnyes szemmel, de ő elfordította a tekintetét, s próbált csak a feladatra figyelni. Meg kellett tennie, ez volt az egyetlen lehetőség, hogy megmentse.

Durván magához rántotta, a testük összeért. Beléhatolt, de minden lökésnél mintha a lelke egy darabja halt volna meg. A lány csendben maradt, csak a könnye csorgott. A halálfalók élvezték a látványt, s hogy vége lett, még többre éheztek.

Akkor megragadta Hermione karját, és talpra húzta. A Sötét Nagyúr elé álltak, és Piton azt mondta: - Magamnak akarom ezt a sárvérűt, uram

A kígyóarcú szörnyeteg elgondolkozott egy pillanatra. A többiek némán várakoztak.

\- Miért akarod őt? - kérdezte aztán a Nagyúr.

\- Hat évig gyötört, Nagyúr. A rabszolgámnak akarom, hogy kellően bosszút állhassak rajta – válaszolt Piton. Megszorította a lány karját, hogy mutassa, komolyan beszél.

Úgy tűnt, Voldemortnak tetszik ez. – A tiéd lehet Piton, de felelős vagy érte. Ha megszökik, meghalsz.

\- Természetesen, Nagyúr – felelte Piton, majd magával vonva a lányt mindketten meghajoltak, hogy megcsókolják Voldemort talárjának szegélyét. – Engedj eltávozni, uram!

Elhagyta a gyűlést Hermionéval együtt, s a Fonó soron lévő ütött-kopott házába dehoppanált vele. Bevitte egy kis szobába a második emeleten, és megvizsgálta, van-e súlyos sérülése. A lány egy szót sem szólt. Ő ellátta a kisebb vágásokat, sebeket, s vigyázott, hogy csak annyira érintse meg a lányt, amennyire feltétlenül szükséges. Egy rongyos takarót terített a vékony testre, és kifelé indult a szobából. Már az ajtógombon volt a keze, mikor meghallotta a gyenge hangot:

\- Köszönöm.

Elszörnyedt a meg nem érdemelt köszönet hallatán. Be kellett hunynia a szemét egy pillanatra, majd elhagyta a szobát, s csak addig tért vissza, míg hozott valami ételt, és könyveket, amivel a lány eltöltheti az időt, amíg ott kell lennie. Nem tudott a szemébe nézni.

És mind e szörnyűségek következménye épp most hagyta el a bájitaltermet: a gyerek, az ő gyermeke, egy erőszakból született gyermek. A zsigereiben növekedett a kín, a látása elhomályosult, csak a düh csillogott a szemében, ahogy a tűzbe bámult. Felállt térdelő helyzetéből, s megpróbált úrrá lenni a fájdalmán. Azelőtt is érezte, hogy nem tud magának megbocsátani. De most egy vágya volt csak: bár lenne önnön becsületével és Albus Dumbledore-ral együtt eltemetve, örökre a tóparti fehér síremlékbe zárva.

 

Hermione íróasztalánál ült, a lakása dolgozószobájában, s mit sem tudott a Roxfortban dühöngő férfiról. Nem sokkal az után, hogy beszéltek, ő visszatért Londonba. Egyetemi munkája elterelte a gondolatait, de most, hogy elcsendesedett körülötte a világ, már nem tudott nem gondolni arra, hogy mi is történt.

Perselus megmentette Nathant, anélkül, hogy tudta volna, a saját fiát mentette meg. A sors fintora - gondolta Hermione. Piton láttán olyan érzések támadtak benne, amelyekről azt hitte, nem léteznek már. Nehéz volt a közelében lenni. S a tény, hogy milyen súlyos titkot takargat előtte, nem tette könnyebbé a dolgát.

Nem sokat változott azóta, hogy utoljára látta. Sem megjelenésében, sem magatartásában - ahogy Nathantól hallotta. Ahogy vele viselkedett a bájitalteremben, szintén ezt bizonyítja. _Miért nem tudja méltányolni a hálát?_ \- tűnődött. Jön ezzel a „megtettem, mert a kötelességem” szöveggel. Megrázta a fejét.

Látta maga előtt a kezét, ahogy a bájital fiolákat rakosgatja. Mennyire könnyed, gyakorlott minden mozdulata - gondolta. Visszaemlékezett, milyen volt a férfi, mikor elsős korában először látta. A szenvedélyes szavak, a mód, ahogy a hozzávalókkal, az eszközökkel bánik… Annyira Nathanra emlékezteti. Sóhajtott. A titok nyomta a szívét.

A tény, hogy ennyi idő után újra látta Pitont, felkavarta a múltat, és visszaemlékezett, milyen is volt az, amikor elfogták a halálfalók. Ez fájdalmas emlék volt, gyakran ébredt fel álmából emiatt, könnyek között. De ébren sosem rettentette az emlékezés. Hálás volt Perselus akkori jelenlétéért, tudta, hogy különben biztosan meghalt volna. A férfi a legbátrabb ember, akit valaha ismert.

És a bátorsága azon az éjszakán felülmúlta Hermione várakozását. Ő már beletörődött, hogy megerőszakolják, aztán majd megölik, mikor meghallotta: „Ő az enyém!” Mikor mellétérdelt, már tudta, mire készül, de rémületében is bízott benne. Tudta, a férfinak éppoly kevéssé telt öröme az aktusban, akárcsak neki, de meg kellett tennie, ha meg akarta menteni. Hermione pedig hálás volt ezért.

Biztos volt abban is, hogy a férfi sajnálja a dolgot, tudta abból, ahogyan aztán később bánt vele. Az alatt a kilenc nap alatt, amit vendégként a házában töltött, Piton alig szólt hozzá, nem is nézett rá, és be sem lépett a szobájába, csak ha feltétlenül szükséges volt, hogy elrendezzen valamit körülötte. Megengedte, hogy használja hatalmas könyvtárát, de ő maga sosem lépett be oda, ha a lány is ott volt.

Aztán vége lett a háborúnak, majd folyt a férfi tárgyalása, de akkor is alig-alig váltottak pár szót. Addigra ő már tudta, hogy terhes, és elhatározta: nem mondja el neki. Piton nem egyezett volna bele, hogy megtartsa, ő pedig akarta a gyereket. Ígéretet tett saját magának, hogy elmondja neki, amikor már nem lehet elhajtani a magzatot, de nem tudta összeszedni a bátorságát. Ugyanez történt, mikor Nathan megszületett, így a titok az ő lelkét nyomta egyedül.

De mindezek ellenére Nathan a legbecsesebb ajándék, amit az élettől valaha is kapott. Halogatta a napot, mikor elmondja majd neki, ki az apja, és tartott attól, hogy az a nap már sosem következik be. Amit a Roxfortban látott, nem volt túl biztató. Piton - úgy tűnt - nem változott meg egyáltalán. Hogy nézhetne a szemébe? Nem tudta.

Az éjszaka, amit Nathan ágya mellett töltött, kimerítette. Fáradt volt, a háta is fájt. Felállt a székről, kiment a dolgozószobából, és a fürdőszobába indult egy jól megérdemelt fürdőre. Be kell pótolnia az elmulasztott munkát, ami mellől elszólította McGalagony hívása. _Holnap nehéz nap lesz_ \- gondolta.


	10. Ismeretség

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan egy hónapnyi büntetést kap. Hermione ráébred valamire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönet Maczynak - ezért is.

Nathan a homlokát ráncolva lépett ki Piton irodájából, és erősen gondolkozott, mert észrevette, milyen furcsán nézett rá a bájitalmester, mikor az anyja múltjáról kérdezte. _Tud valamit_ \- szögezte le magában. _Ahogy Harry bácsi is._ De mindenki, aki bármit is tud apja kilétéről, elzárkózik attól, hogy neki bármit is mondjon. _De miért?_ \- akadt el a gondolat hirtelen. _Talán olyan borzasztó ember, hogy mindenki úgy érzi, meg kell engem védenie tőle?_ Ez már régebben is az eszébe jutott.

Ballagott a Griffendél torony felé, és azon tűnődött, mi lehet az a szörnyűség az apjával kapcsolatban. Talán meghalt? Ez már máskor is felötlött benne, de mindig elhessegette a gondolatot. Ha meghalt volna, nem lenne olyan fontos, hogy kicsoda, igaz? Valószínűleg valami veszélyes ember. Ez megmagyarázná a titkolózást. Lehet, hogy egy gonosztevő. Akkor talán az Azkabanban van? Az valószínű, mert egy dolog biztos: az apja varázsló. De miért olyan fontos, hogy ő ne tudjon róla semmit? Nathan megrázta a fejét, nem értette az egészet.

Annyiszor átgondolta ezt már, és most úgy tűnt, talán talál valami módot, hogy megtudja az apja nevét. És igen, Piton professzor tud valamit. Ez újdonság volt. Harry bácsi az anyja legjobb barátja, és Nathan biztos volt benne, hogy sejt valamit a dologról, de Piton… Ez teljesen váratlan. Sosem gondolt úgy Pitonra, mint olyanra, akit az anyja akár csak ismerősének nevezhetett volna. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve kérdezte meg Pitont, hogy tud-e valamit az összefüggésekről, és ráébredt, hogy a tanár tényleg tud valamit. _De mit? Tudja, ki az apám?_ Sóhajtott.

Gondolataiba merülve lépett be a klubhelyiségbe. Kevin észrevette őt már a portrélyuknál, és szólt is Andynek, aki épp az átváltoztatástan dolgozatát írta. Mindkét fiú észrevette, hogy kissé zaklatott barátjuk céltalanul járkál a szobában. Kevin zökkentette ki őt gondolataiból.

\- Szia Nathan!

Nathan meglepődött, hogy ott látja őket. Odament.

 

\- Sziasztok fiúk! - mondta mérséklet lelkesedéssel, és odaült melléjük az asztalhoz. Fáradt volt, testét, lelkét egyaránt túlterhelték a nap eseményei.

Andy - aki észrevette Nathan szokatlan viselkedését - megkérdezte:  
\- Jól érzed magad?

Nathan sóhajtott.  
\- Persze. Semmi baj. Csak fáradt vagyok, ez az egész.

\- Piton miatt? - kérdezte Kevin. - Sose láttam még olyan undoknak, mint ma. - Kis szünet után hozzátette: - Megkínált valami itallal? És ugye nem ittad meg? - Nyugtalanul nézett Nathanra.

\- Azt hiszed, hülye vagyok? - rázta a fejét Nathan bosszankodva. - Lehet, hogy voltam annyira lökött, hogy elmentem a Tiltott Rengetegbe, de azért sosem innék semmit, amivel Piton professzor megkínál.

\- Ostobaság is lenne - értett egyet Andy. - Mindenki tudja, hogy Piton gonosz varázsló, és ahogy ma is viselkedett…

\- Piton professzor nem gonosz. Tegnap megmentette az életem, emlékeztek? - figyelmeztette őket Nathan. - Csak én nem innék meg semmit amivel megkínál, mert mardekáros.

\- Az is jó ok - bólogatott Kevin. - Szóval… mi volt nála?

\- Ötven pont, és egy hónap büntetés - felelt Nathan nyugodtan.

\- Egy hónap? Ez szörnyű. Ki az, aki túlél egy hónapnyi büntetőmunkát Pitonnál? - szörnyülködött Andy.  
Nathan sóhajtott. - Megoldom. Ha egy napot túléltem, túlélem a többit is.

\- Egy egész hónapot? Hát… nem tudom - kétkedett Andy. - El kellene menned az igazgatónőhöz, és meg kellene kérned, hogy csináljon valamit. Szerintem ő sem akarja, hogy bárki egy hónapot töltsön Pitonnal.

\- Minden rendben lesz! - biztosította Nathan a barátait még egyszer. Már egész más fényben látta az egy hónapos büntetőmunkát, de ezt nem tudták a barátai. A bájitalmester tud valamit az apjáról, ezért nem lesz olyan rossz eltölteni vele egy kis időt. Több lehetősége lesz nyomozni! És nőnek az esélyei, hogy megtudja, ki az apja.

Nathan sosem beszélgetett erről a barátaival. Ők nem kérdezték, és Nathan sem akart erről önként beszélni. Ez a helyzet teljesen megfelelt neki, mert nem akarta, hogy a barátai esetleg tényleg valami gonosztevőnek gondolják az apját. Úgyhogy minderről mélyen hallgatott. Minden gondolatát megtartotta magának.

Olykor megtörtént, hogy Andy történeteket mesélt arról, hogyan kezdte az apja kviddicsmanőverekre, meg egyéb mulatságos dolgokra tanítgatni, és ilyenkor Nathan is vágyódott apa után. Annyi mindent tanulhatna tőle, amit csak egy apa tud megtanítani! Míg Andy mesélt, próbálta elképzelni, milyen is volna ez, de nem nagyon sikerült. Valami hiányzott… Nem tudta elképzelni az apja arcát.

Miután úgysem volt ereje ahhoz, hogy elolvassa mindazt, amit az órarend szerint aznap este még kellett volna, elhatározta, hogy inkább jó éjszakát kíván, és a hálóterembe indul. Holnap kezdődik a büntetőmunka, és még ki kell gondolnia, mit kezdjen azzal az információval, amit ma megszerzett. Piton tud valamit az apjáról.

 

*-*-*-*

Perselus próbált lehiggadni iménti kitörése után. Fel-alá járkált, s megpróbálta kitalálni, mit tegyen. Száguldó gondolatai közé furakodott a vágy, hogy bántsa Hermione Grangert, s itt megtorpant, mély levegőt vett, majd újra kezdte a járkálást.

Még az az őrültség is megfordult a fejében, hogy megöli Hermionét, aztán megöli saját magát, de persze volt annyira józan, hogy tudja, ez nem megoldás. Hiszen minden azért történt, mert azt akarta, hogy Hermione életben maradjon. Az öngyilkosság gondolata még mindig kísértette, de mardekáros ösztöne hevesen tiltakozott ez ellen, úgyhogy semmi ötlete sem volt, hogy mit kellene tennie.

Elfáradt a járkálástól, leroskadt egy karosszékbe, közel a tűzhöz. Hogy tehette ezt meg velem? S hogy hiába kutatta a választ, indulata nőttön nőtt. És hogy tehette saját magával? Sóhajtott. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy egy olyan lány, mint Hermione volt, ilyen döntést hozzon: megtartson egy erőszakból származó gyereket. Teljesen elfogadható lett volna, ha elveteti ilyen körülmények között, és Piton biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione ezzel tisztában is volt. _De akkor miért? Miért ment bele egy terhességbe, amely így kezdődött?_ Nem tudott elfogadható magyarázatot találni. Ez titok volt, egy újabb adalék Hermione titokzatosságához.

 _Tudta, hogy az én gyerekem._ Nem volt kétsége efelől, és ez tovább fokozta értetlenségét. A tény, hogy a lány tudta, hogy az ő gyerekével terhes, és mégis megtartotta, zavarba ejtette. _Miért akart egy olyan gyereket, aki az én vérem?_ \- Grimaszolt erre a gondolatra. Ő maga egyáltalán nem volt kész arra, hogy elfogadja: gyermeke van. Csak az egyértelmű érzéseivel volt képes bánni, s ez már sok volt neki. Valakit okolnia kellett az érzések e forgatagáért. Nathant nem okolhatta, a gyereknek nem volt választása. Akit okolni lehetett: az anyja.

Ez a gondolat - szándékán kívül - újra Nathant juttatta az eszébe. Nem, nem tudja hibáztatni a fiút, de kedvelni sem tudja. Pont olyan idegesítő, mint az anyja volt. _És éppoly intelligens is_ \- tette hozzá gondolatban. A fiúnak nagyon jó érzéke van a bájitalokhoz… ebben őrá, az apjára ütött. Eszébe jutott, mennyire csodálkozott, mikor látta Nathant dolgozni órán. Ezt el kellett ismernie, mert most már tudta, a fiú tőle örökölte a tehetségét. Perselus megrázta a fejét… Nem akar erre gondolni. Nem akar a fiúra gondolni egyáltalán.

Felállt, a fürdőszobába indult. Talán egy jó fürdő segít rendbe tenni a gondolatait. Szükséges, hogy átgondoljon mindent, ha le akarja küzdeni a problémát, de érezte, ez legalább olyan nehéz lesz, mint megküzdeni egy tucat dementorral. Megnyitotta a csapot, a víz zubogni kezdett a kádba. Mikor megfordult, saját képmása nézett rá vissza a tükörből. Csak állt, bámulta magát, s hallgatta a víz csobogását. Behunyta a szemét, megdörzsölte a tarkóját.

\- Kész katasztrófa vagy - mondta a tükörképének. - Mindig összekuszálod az emberek életét.

Bámulta magát, míg meg nem telt a kád. Levetkőzött, sebhelyes teste elmerült a meleg vízben. _Beszélnem kell Miss Grangerrel_ – gondolta. – _Meg kell mondanom neki, milyen végzetes hibát követett el._ Sóhajtott. Persze nem tehet ilyen ostobaságot. Ami történt, megtörtént. _De talán elérem, hogy sajnálni kezdje, amit tett_ – indulatosan feszült meg az álla. Ha nem is tudja meg nem történtté tenni, hogy van egy fia, azt talán elérheti, hogy a nő felelősséget érezzen a hibájáért.

Behunyta a szemét, megpróbált lenyugodni a pihentető fürdőtől. Nem akar gyereket, soha nem is akart. _Még egy Piton, épp erre van szüksége a világnak_ – gondolta ironikusan. Soha sem szerepelt a terveiben, hogy családja legyen. Ez egyáltalán nem volt az általa legjobban áhított tíz dolog között, de ha elkezdett gondolkodni azon, mi mindenre vágyott élete során, be kellett látnia, hogy az éveit rossz dolgoknak szentelte. Minden hiba, amit fiatalon elkövetett, minden felnőttkori vétke… _Tudom egyáltalán, hogy mit akarok?_ – akadt el a gondolata. – _Csupán csak azt, hogy hagyjanak békén._ – Ebben bizonyos volt.

A béke azonban most egy kissé távolinak tűnt. Újra a történések közepében találta magát, tetteinek következményei kitartóan kísértették. Nincs béke, csak bizonytalanság, és esély további hibákra. _Reggelre minden jobb lesz_ – gondolta meggyőződéssel. Minden, amire szüksége van, az pihenés, kiürített elme és valamennyi alvás. Kiszállt a fürdőből, felvette a hálóruháját.  
Fáradtan dőlt végig a puha ágyon, és megpróbált aludni, de hiába akarta, nem tudott pihenni. Csak forgolódott egyik oldaláról a másikra, s zakatolt az agyában mindaz, ami történt, ami újból megváltoztatta az életét. Nem tudott elaludni. És biztos volt benne, hogy mostanában ébren tölt még sok-sok éjszakát.

Mikor eljött a reggel, elszánta magát, hogy lemegy a nagyterembe reggelizni. Eldöntötte magában, hogy nem fogja megváltoztatni az életét, hogy van egy gyerek, akiben az ő vére folyik. Kiment a lakásából, de nem sok diákkal találkozott a nagyterem felé menet. Még korán volt, ő pedig az elsők között volt, aki megérkezett – ez is jellemző rá. Rossz kedve volt, nem akart az idegesítő tanulókkal foglalkozni, vagy üres fecsegésbe bocsátkozni a kollégáival.

Elfoglalta a helyét, kitöltötte a szokásos kávét. Mint minden reggel, most is egy bagoly érkezett a Reggeli Próféta egy példányával. Elolvasta a varázslóvilág érdektelen híreit, s közben a kávét kortyolgatta. Megkent néhány pirítóst, evett pár tojást és kolbászt – ahogy mindig is. Aztán gondosan átvizsgálta a tanulók asztalát, ami szintén bevett szokása volt. Ekkor egy csapat elsős griffendéles lépett a nagyterembe, és Piton ebben a pillanatban ráébredt, hogy semmi sem lesz már a régi.

Nathan Granger és a barátai lépkedtek a Griffendél asztala felé, s úgy tűnt, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyják a bájitalmester boldog békességért vívott harcát. Nathan előző este nagyon későn aludt el, mert a nap eseményeivel volt tele a feje. De mostanra már más dolgok jártak az eszében. Aznap reggel, mikor lement a többiekhez a társalgóba, egy csapatnyi tanulót talált ott, akik a táblára tűzött hirdetményt olvasták. Nem kellett odafurakodnia, hogy megnézze mi az, mert Kevin már jött is feléje, széles vigyorral az arcán. - Halloween lesz! – kiáltotta lelkesen. Azóta csak erről folyt a szó köztük.

Nathant nagyon izgatta, milyen a Halloween a varázslóvilágban. Bár muglik között telt el az eddigi élete, tudta, hogy ez nagy ünnep a varázslóknál. Meséltek már neki történeteket a roxforti ünnepről, s ha minden igaz amit hallott, ez lesz a világ legjobb bulija!

Nathan azelőtt mugli módon ünnepelte Halloweent. A házban lakó barátaival jelmezbe öltöztek, s a közeli utcákon ajtóról ajtóra járva édességet kéregettek. Anyja nemigen szerette ezt a játékot, és a begyűjtött édességek felét mindig elkobozta tőle. Nathan megpróbálta mindezt elmesélni Andynek és Kevinnek.

\- Szóval jelmez volt rajtatok, és jártatok házról házra édességeket koldulni? – kérdezte Andy.

\- Pontosan. Kopogtunk a ház ajtaján, és azt mondtuk: csoki vagy csíny! Ha nem adtak csokit, akkor rosszalkodhattunk a házukban - magyarázta Nathan.

\- És azok nem csináltak semmit? Úgy értem, csak nézték, hogy mit művelsz a házukban, és csak hagyták?

\- Az csak akkor lett volna, ha nem adnak csokit. De mindig adtak! – bizonykodott Nathan.

\- És tököt is faragtatok? – kérdezte Kevin

\- Volt aki igen, de nem mindenki. Lehet venni olyat is, ami nem is tök, csak olyan mintha az lenne, műanyagból van, és be lehet dugni a konnektorba. Az sokkal egyszerűbb – magyarázta Nathan, aki ezzel egyre jobban összezavarta barátait. Azok csak néztek egymásra, és vonogatták a vállukat.

Ezt a témát aztán felváltotta a bűbájtan dolgozat, majd a kviddics. Nathan éppen kukoricapelyhet kanalazott egy tálból, mikor hirtelen kényelmetlenül kezdte érezni magát. Mintha valaki figyelné őt. Körülnézett a nagyteremben, s végül pillantása találkozott a bájitalmesterével, aki őt bámulta. Nathan visszabámult - ahogy szokott -, de meglepetésére Piton professzor nem ráncolta össze helytelenítően a szemöldökét, pedig ő meg úgy szokta. Nathan összehúzta a szemét, de erre sem volt választ. Úgy tűnt, Piton professzor nézi ugyan őt, de nem látja. _Mi baja van?_ – tűnődött Nathan. Kíváncsian nézte még darabig a bájitalmestert, aztán visszafordult a reggelijéhez. _Furcsa._

Piton professzor keményen harcolt, hogy elhitesse magával, hogy minden olyan, mint régen, de elvesztette a csatát. A fia ugyanabban a teremben ül mint ő, és reggelizik a barátaival. Figyelte a gyereket, gondolataiba merülve. Azt sem vette észre, hogy Nathan megbámulja. Nem tudta nem tudomásul venni a fiú jelenlétét. Megrázta a fejét, a tekintete a tányérjára fordult. Tologatta még egy kicsit az ételt, de akkor egy hang szólalt meg a háta mögött, s ez kiragadta gondolataiból.

– Téged kerestelek – mondta Harry.

\- Mit akarsz, Potter? – kérdezte Piton. Abbahagyta az étellel való játszadozást, de pillantását nem emelte fel a tányérról. Miért is képzeltem, hogy békén hagynak valaha is? – gondolta csüggedten.

\- Nos, pénteken leszek itt utoljára. Arra gondoltam, megejthetnénk a párbajunkat – mondta Harry.

Voldemort halála után Harry minden évben kihívta párbajra Pitont. Először csak simán meg akart vele küzdeni, aztán – Ron javaslatára – párbajra hívta. Nehogy újra gyávának nevezzék, Piton elfogadta a kihívást, s aztán ebből tradíció lett. Mostanra ez már inkább csak afféle „barátságos mérkőzés” volt, de még mindig nem tudták teljesen eltemetni ellenségeskedésüket, amely már annyi ideje feszült közöttük. Mindeddig Harry még nem volt nyertes, ez is hozzájárult, hogy szívesen folytatta a hagyományt.

Piton gondolkozott egy ideig, fontolgatta a választ, s aztán némi megfontolás után Harry szemébe nézett.

\- Úgy véled, meg fogsz verni, Potter? Annyi év kudarca után? – nézett gúnyosan a hős szemébe.

\- Tudod jól, hogy mit gondolok. Akkor készen állsz?

\- Mindig készen állok, hogy harcoljak veled, Potter – felelte Piton, s visszafordult a reggelijéhez. – Ellentétben veled.

\- Meglátjuk pénteken – szólt Harry, azzal leült ő is az asztalhoz, hogy jóllakjon a házimanók főztjéből.

Pitonnak sokkal fontosabb dolgok jártak az eszében, de ez a felkérés elvonta a figyelmét.  
Szívesebben gondolt a Potterrel vívandó párbajra, mint a Grangerekre. Tulajdonképpen ezt az eseményt évről évre várta, mert itt megmutathatta Harry Húdenagyhős Potternek, hogy hol a helye. Minden alkalom a kedvére való volt, melyben bebizonyíthatja neki, hogy sose tanulja meg a leckét, akárhány év telik is el közben.

Legyűrt valamennyi ételt, aztán elhagyta a tanári asztalt, hogy visszatérjen a pincébe, és csak egy futó pillantást vetett a griffendéles asztalnál élénken fecsegő fiúkra, míg elment előttük. Megrótta magát emiatt a röpke kis gesztus miatt, és mérgesen morgott az orra alatt.

Nathan nem vette észre, hogy a bájitalmester kivonul a nagyteremből. Minden figyelmét lekötötte a körülötte folyó társalgás. Heves vita folyt éppen a söprűn való repülésről. Mióta elkezdődtek a repülésórák, Josephina, aki halálra rémült a söprűtől, megkérdőjelezte a tantárgy hatékonyságát.

– Azt hiszem, az lenne a legjobb, ha választhatnánk, akarunk-e repülni, vagy sem. Én gyűlölök repülni! – panaszkodott.

\- Én nem tudom, mit lehet gyűlölni a repülésben! A legjobb érzés, amit valaha átéltem. A szél, a szabadság… - álmodozott Andy. A szenvedélye volt a repülés és a kviddics, akárcsak az apjának.

\- Én értem, amit mondasz, Jose. A mamám se repült az utolsó repülésóra óta. De én szeretek repülni – mondta Nathan.

\- A repülés fantasztikus! Szerintem meg kellene engedni az elsősöknek, hogy lehessen saját seprűjük. Tudom, hogy Harry Potternek is volt, és már elsős korában játszott a kviddicscsapatban! – tette hozzá Kevin, és Harryre sandított, aki éppen McGalagonnyal beszélgetett a tanári asztal közelében.

\- Igen, fantasztikus – értett egyet Andy. - Én őrző vagy hajtó szeretnék lenni. Te mi akarsz lenni, Nathan?

\- Nem tudom. Harry bácsi azt mondta, én valószínűleg magas vagyok ahhoz, hogy fogó legyek, és Ron bácsi szerint jó őrző lennék, de… - Nathan háta mögött ekkor egy gúnyos hang szólalt meg, s belefojtotta a szót.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy bármelyik pozíció illene hozzád, Granger. Mi van, ha a cikesz berepül az erdőbe? Akkor hívod Harry Pottert, hogy szerezze meg neked? – Devon Malfoy állt mögötte, két másik mardekáros társaságában.

Úgy tűnt, Nathan nem veszi fel a gúnyolódást. Megfordult a székén, hogy jobban lássa Malfoyt, s várta, mond-e még többet. Hogy ez nem történt meg, visszafordult az asztal felé, úgy felelt.  
\- Ha ez a legjobb, amit mondani tudsz, Malfoy, javaslom, vidd vissza a bandád a Mardekár asztalához.

Nathan hidegvére láthatóan piszkálta Malfoyt. – Ugye azt hiszed, milyen szellemes vagy, közben olyan sok pontot vesztettél a Griffendélnek, hogy nem tudsz annyi hülye választ adni az osztályban, amennyivel helyrehozod! Nekünk már nem kell aggódnunk a házkupa miatt. Mennyit is vontak le miattad tegnap? Ötvenet? – kérdezte Malfoy. A mardekárosok nevettek.

A körülöttük lévők láthatóan élvezték a közjátékot. Abbahagyták az evést meg a beszélgetést, hogy Nathan és Devon szóváltását figyeljék.

\- Na látod, ez már jobb próbálkozás volt – vágott vissza Nathan. Újra megfordult, hogy szembenézhessen Devonnal, és hozzátette: - Én vissza tudom szerezni azt az ötven pontot, de nem vagyok biztos abban, hogy erre te is képes lennél…

Most már nem fordult el. Merőn nézték egymást, s csak úgy szikrázott köztük a feszültség.

Mielőtt bármi történhetett volna, McGalagony és Harry lépett a csoportosuláshoz. – Mit jelentsen ez?- kérdezte az igazgatónő. Hogy nem kapott választ a fiúktól, akik már majdnem azon voltak, hogy megátkozzák egymást, a mardekárosok felé lépett. – Kérem, menjen vissza az asztalához, Mr. Malfoy – mondta, és hozzátette: - Ez a többiekre is vonatkozik!

A fiúk még bámulták egymást egy darabig, majd a mardekárosok szó nélkül az asztaluk felé indultak. McGalagony professzor végigmérte az ott maradt nézőközönséget, mire azok is visszatértek a reggelijükhöz. – Megmagyarázná valaki, mi volt ez az egész? – kérdezte, és Nathanra nézett, de Kevin válaszolt.

\- Malfoy kezdte, igazgatónő. Idejött, és provokálta Nathant – mondta.

\- Mit mondott? – kérdezte Harry, s kíváncsian várta a választ.

\- Csak csúfolódott – próbált hárítani Nathan. – Nem volt semmi fontos… Nem érdekes.

Nem volt megelégedve a válasszal sem Harry, sem McGalagony, de nem feszegették tovább a dolgot. Harry fürkészve nézte Nathant. A fiú üres, semmitmondó arccal nézett vissza, és hallgatott. Nathan nem akarta, hogy Harry megvédje. Az árulkodás csak rontott volna a helyzeten. Nem. Majd ő maga elintézi.

Harry és McGalagony visszamentek a tanári asztalhoz, és a nagyteremben újra a normálisra emelkedett a zajszint. Nathan sóhajtott, és a barátaihoz fordult. Úgy tűnt, senki sem akar tőle kérdezni semmit.  
Jó is – gondolta, mert ő sem kívánt a dologról többet beszélni.

*-*-*-*

Megszólalt a csengő, ami a délelőtti tanítás végét jelezte.  
\- Jövő hétre kérem a dolgozatot, egy nappal sem később! – mondta Hermione a diákjainak, akiket az egyetem Szervetlen Kémiai Tanszékén tanított.

A csendes tanterem felbolydult, ahogy a diákok pakolni és beszélgetni kezdtek, majd mindegyikük ebédelni indult. Hermione szintén elrámolta a dolgait, és rendet rakott az asztalán. Fél perccel azután, hogy kiürült a terem, kopogtatást hallott az ajtón. Odafordult a hangra, de addigra már látta, hogy egy kollégája közeledik felé.

\- Volna kedve velem ebédelni, Granger professzor? – kérdezte a férfi mosolyogva.

William Brice professzor, aki szintén tanárként és kutatóként dolgozott az egyetem kémiai tanszékén, mindig nagyon kedves volt Hermionéhoz. Meglehetősen új volt még az egyetemen, s még nem sok barátja volt.

\- Hogyne! Mire gondolt? – kérdezte Hermione.

A férfi odalépett az asztalhoz, és kivette Hermione kezéből a könyveket. Hermione tiltakozni akart, de aztán mégsem tette. – Azt hiszem, most magán a sor, hogy válasszon! – felelte Brice professzor, és a nőre mosolygott.

\- Akkor most menjünk egy olasz étterembe – indítványozta Hermione. Elindultak a folyosón Hermione irodája felé. Kinyitotta az ajtót, letette a jegyzeteit és a javítani való dolgozatokat az asztalra. Brice professzor letette a papírok mellé a könyvkupacot. Végignézett az asztalon, és azt mondta: - Látom, gondoskodott házi feladatról. Rengeteg dolgozatot kell kijavítania!

Hermione mosolygott. – A dolgozatok több tanulásra serkentenek. – Fogta a táskáját, magára vette a kabátját. – Kész vagyok, mehetünk.

Kimentek az épületből, s néhány háztömbnyit sétáltak addig az olasz étteremig, ahol Hermione már evett néhányszor a kollégáival, élénk beszélgetésbe merülve. Leültek egy ablak melletti asztalhoz, s már jött is a pincér, hogy felvegye a rendelést.

Míg az ételre vártak, az egyetemi munkájukról beszélgettek. Evés közben a társalgás egyéb dolgokra is ráterelődött. – Hallottam, hogy a fia bentlakásos iskolában tanul – Brice hanglejtése elárulta a kíváncsiságot.

\- Ez ugyanaz az iskola, ahol én is tanultam az ő korában. Nagyon tekintélyes intézmény. – Hermione remélte, hogy ez elég ahhoz, hogy kielégítse kollégája érdeklődését.

\- Akkor mostanában sokat érezheti magát egyedül – mondta a férfi.

Hermione kissé meghökkent a társalgás e fordulatától. – Persze hiányzik, de mindig tudtam, hogy egyszer ennek eljön az ideje. Mindennek eljön az ideje – tette hozzá.

\- Azt mondják. De ha szüksége lenne valamire, amiről tudja, hogy tőlem kérheti, ugye szól? – kérdezte a férfi, mélyen a szemébe nézve. Átnyúlt az asztalon, megfogta a nő kezét. – Nem kell egyedül lennie, Hermione.

Hermione nem rezzent össze az érintésre, de nem is érezte kellemesnek. – Nem felejtem el, William – felelte, és visszahúzta a kezét. Kifizették a számlát, és elhagyták az éttermet. Kellemetlen feszültség támadt köztük. Hermione nem értette, miért fojtotta bele a férfiba a szót. _Kellemes ember, intelligens, udvarias, jópofa, még jóképű is. Miért nem adok neki egy esélyt?_

A kínos csend végigkísérte őket az egyetemig. Hermione tudta, hogy érzéseiben bántotta meg a férfit.

\- Remélem, látom valamikor – búcsúzott Brice professzor.

\- Viszlát, William – felelt Hermione. A férfi otthagyta őt az iroda ajtajában. Hermione nézett utána, míg el nem tűnt a szeme elől. Sóhajtott. – _Ez rémes volt_ – gondolta, míg belépett az ajtón. Nem volt órája aznap délután, csak a dolgozatok javítása várt rá, leült hát az asztalához. Nem tudta megérteni, miért nem képes érdeklődni egy olyan férfi iránt, mint William. _Mi a baj velem? Nem érne meg William egy próbálkozást? Miért nem?_ Nem tudott magának választ adni.

Megragadta az egyik papírkupacot, nekiállt a javításnak, s kezdte is mindjárt a legfelsővel. Még a lap közepéig sem ért, már újra azon járt az esze, ami ebéd közben történt. _Azért van ez, mert mugli?_ – Megrázta a fejét. Nevetséges. Nem érdekes, varázsló-e vagy sem. Ő maga is mugliszületésű, és a mugli világban él. Akkor miért? Egyetlen dologban biztos volt: nem kell neki ez a férfi.

 _Akkor ki kell?_ – kérdezte magától. Egyszerre Perselus Piton képe úszott be a gondolatai közé, és egy kis mosolyt csalt az ajkára. Mikor rájött, hogy ez mit jelent, elállt a lélegzete. _Mi a csuda…_  
*-*-*-*

Piton belépett a Nagyterembe, s szerette volna, ha nem veszi észre a fiú, aki pedig már  
\- láthatta -, ott volt, és a bájitalmester mérgesen húzta össze a szemöldökét már azért is, hogy egyáltalán észrevette a gyereket.

Tökéletesen tudta tettetni, hogy nem látja a fiút, de csak az ebéd végéig sikerült ez, mert akkor Nathan felállt, és a tanári asztalhoz ment.

\- Piton professzor! – szólította meg a férfit.

Piton lehunyta a szemét, s elrejtőzött lehulló hajfürtjei mögött. – Mit akarsz Granger? – köpte a szavakat.

\- Szeretném tudni, hány órakor kezdődik a büntetésem, uram.

Büntetés? Perselus már el is felejtette, hogy megbüntette Nathant, annyira megrázta, ami utána következett. De most minden az eszébe jutott. Egy hónap büntetőmunka… – emlékezett, és összehúzott szemmel nézett a gyerekre. – Hétre gyere a bájitalterembe! – mondta röviden.

\- Igen, uram – felelte Nathan, és elindult, hogy a barátaival elhagyja a nagytermet.

Piton pedig ottmaradt a felismeréssel, hogy nem tudja elkerülni Nathant többé. Előbb ugyan elfelejtkezett a büntetésről, de hét órára majd készen áll, hogy szembenézzen a fiúval.

Egy kis fecsegés evés közben… – s több tanuló már könnyek között indult a délutáni órákra. Vacsoraidőre minden ház számlálója jelentős pontfogyatkozást mutatott. A nap végére már elkerülhetetlen volt a közeledő találkozás. Piton elhatározta, hogy kihagyja a vacsorát, és visszavonul az irodájába.

Hétkor meghallotta a koppanást a bájitalterem ajtaján. – Szabad! – mondta.

Nathan belépett, és a tanári asztal felé indult, de Piton hangja megállította.

\- Maradj ott, ahol vagy, Granger. Az igazgatónőhöz megyünk, hogy megbeszéljük vele a helyzetet.

Nathan összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Miért, uram? – kérdezte.

\- Muszáj mindig kérdezősködnöd? – csikorogta Piton, és minden további szó nélkül kiviharzott a teremből. Nathannak loholnia kellett, hogy tartani tudja a tempót a bájitalmester hosszú lépteivel.

Megmászták a sok lépcsőt, ami a pincét elválasztotta az igazgatónő szobájától. Közben egyikük sem szólalt meg. A szörnyhöz érve Piton kimondta a jelszót, s aztán felemelkedtek a csigalépcsőn. Piton kopogott, várt a válaszra. Mikor meghallotta McGalagony hangját, kinyitotta az ajtót.

\- Mit tehetek magáért Perselus? - kérdezte McGalagony

\- Azért jöttem, hogy megbeszéljük Mr. Granger büntetésének ügyét. A fiú megszegte az iskolai szabályokat, és bement a Tiltott Rengetegbe. Már levontam 50 pontot a házától, és kiszabtam rá egy hónap büntetést. - Piton úgy beszélt, mintha Nathan ott se lenne. - Azt kérem magától Minerva, hogy legyen szíves felügyelni Granger büntetését.

McGalgagony meglepődött.  
\- Miért nem maga felügyeli, Perselus? Általában nagyon lelkes ilyenkor, különösen, ha a tanuló griffendéles.

\- Nem az én feladatom, hogy fegyelmezzem a griffendéleseket, Minerva - felelt idegesen Piton. - Ez Lupin dolga.

Nathan nagyon fülelt, nehogy egy szót is elszalasszon. Kiváncsian hallgatta, hogyan akar tőle Piton megszabadulni. Nem ő volt az egyedüli, aki a bájitalmestert figyelte: egy kék szempár le nem vette róla a pillantását, mióta megérkeztek.

\- Nagyon jól tudja, hogy Lupin most nincs itt - mondta McGalagony egyre türelmetlenebbül.

\- Akkor talán maga személyesen felügyelhetné Granger büntetését - szállt szembe Piton az igazgatónővel, mutatva, mennyire elszánt.

McGalagony elképedt.  
\- Én itt az igazgató vagyok, és nincs időm ilyesmivel foglalkozni! Mivel Remus nincs itt, magának kell ezt a büntetést felügyelnie, Perselus!

Úgy tűnt, nincs helye ellenkezésnek. Piton mély levegőt vett. - Vissza a pincébe, Mr. Granger! - mondta Nathannak, anélkül, hogy ránézett volna.

Nathan habozott, mielőtt az ajtó felé indult. Először volt az igazgatónő irodájában, és érdeklődéssel nézelődött, míg hallgatta a vitát. Sok arckép függött a falon McGalagony professzor asztala mögött, és minden portré a két tanárt figyelte. Kivéve egyet. Bár ez is Pitont nézte először, akárcsak a többi, de a festett alak kék pillantása egyszerre csak Nathanra fordult. A portré mosolygott, mikor a fiút kiparancsolták az irodából.

Ahogy visszafelé haladt a pince felé, Nathan egyre a történteken töprengett. _Piton professzor nem akarja felügyelni a büntetésemet. Miért? Azért, amit tegnap beszélgettünk?_ Nathan emlékezett a furcsa kifejezésre Piton arcán. _Kerül engem. Biztos azért, mert tud valamit._

A pincébe érve nem állt meg az ajtónál, hanem úgy döntött, jobb, ha bemegy. A teremben alig volt valami fény. Leült a Piton asztalához legközelebbi munkapadnál, s míg a tanárra várt, valami elfoglaltságot keresett. De nem kellett sokáig várnia.

Piton belépett a terembe. Szemmel láthatóan ideges volt. Az asztala felé tartott, s anélkül, hogy Nathanra nézett volna, megszólalt.  
\- Pergament és pennát elő! Írni fogsz!

Nathan egy pillanatra rámeredt a bájitalmesterre, mielőtt engedelmeskedett. Míg kiszedte a holmit az iskolatáskájából, Piton újra megszólalt.  
\- Vidd a holmid az utolsó munkapadhoz, és írd le százszor, hogy „Nem szabad megszegnem az iskolai szabályokat!”

Nathan nem tiltakozott a feladat ellen, de furcsállta. Miért küld a terem végébe? Fogta a holmiját, beült az utolsó padba, és írni kezdett.

Piton a terem végébe küldte a fiút. Nem akart a közelében lenni, jóllehet érzése éppen az ellenkezőjére hajlott. Időről időre felpillantott, és figyelte Nathant, ahogy rója a sorokat, és mikor észlelte, hogy akarata ellenére többet foglalkozik a fiúval, mint szándékában áll, még ezért is Hermione Grangert büntette volna. De nem állt fel a székéből a büntetés egész ideje alatt.

Egy óra múlva Nathan a tanári asztal felé indult, a pergamennel a kezében.

\- Befejeztem, uram.

Piton elvette az összesodort pergament.

\- Elmehetsz!

Nathan állt még egy pillanatig, mint aki vár valamit, de aztán szó nélkül kifelé indult.

Piton kinyitotta a pergament, és végignézett a sorokon. „Nem szabad megszegnem az iskolai szabályokat!”. A szöveg legvégén pillantása egy, az eddigiektől különböző mondatba ütközött. Jobban megnézte, és ezt olvasta: „Nem szabad megszegnem az iskolai szabályokat. Csalódást okoztam önnek, Piton professzor. Megígérem, hogy nem teszek máskor ilyen ostobaságot. Sajnálom.”

Összegyűrte a pergament.

*-*-*-*

Másnap ugyanebben az időben Nathan és a többiek a bejárati csarnok közelében lézengtek. Andy és Kevin elhatározták, hogy Nathannal maradnak, míg az a büntetési idő eljövetelére vár.

\- Gondolod, hogy ma is írnod kell? – kérdezte Andy.

\- Nem tudom. Remélem, nem. Túlságosan unalmas ülni abban a sötét teremben, és írogatni a hülye sorokat – dohogott Nathan.

\- Jobb szeretnél üstöket sikálni, mint a múltkor? – kérdezte Kevin

\- Inkább. Az sokkal hasznosabb, mint írogatni.

Addig vártak, míg el nem jött az este hét óra. Kevin és Andy sok szerencsét kívántak Nathannak, és a Griffendél torony felé indultak, míg Nathan a pince irányába fordult. Kopogott a bájitalterem ajtaján, és várt. – Szabad! – hallotta aztán.

\- Jó estét, Piton professzor – köszönt, de nem jött válasz, szokás szerint. A munkapad felé pillantott, ahol tegnap is ült, és egy üstöt pillantott meg rajta. Habozott, nem tudta Piton mit vár tőle. Menjen-e a tanári asztalhoz, vagy induljon rögtön a munkapadhoz? Hogy Piton nem szólt, Nathan a tanári asztal felé indult, és megállt a bájitalmester előtt. – Mi lesz a mai feladatom?

\- Először is, miért voltál engedetlen tegnap? – Piton nem várt választ. – Világosan megmondtam, mi a feladatod Granger, de te újra bebizonyítottad, hogy nem vagy annyira okos, mint milyennek képzeled magad. Mit mondtam, mit kell írnod?

\- Azt, hogy nem szabad megszegnem az iskolai szabályokat. – válaszolt Nathan.

\- És ezt írtad? – kérdezte Piton.

Nathan megnyugodott. Ő rendesen leírta a mondatot százszor, de aztán még valamit hozzátett a végéhez. Mikor ráébredt, hogy Piton újra csak piszkálódik, azt mondta: - Én leírtam a mondatot ahányszor csak kellett, uram, és csak amikor már kész volt, akkor tettem hozzá valamit.

Piton nem talált szavakat. Nathan már megint meglepte. Úgy tűnt, ez már mindennapos. _Dörzsölt kis kölyök_ – gondolta. Összehúzta a szemöldökét a gondolatra, hogy már megint észrevett valamit a fiúban, amit becsülni tud benne.

\- Tedd rendbe azt az üstöt! Olyan legyen, mint a tükör! – rendelkezett. – Meg tudod csinálni?

\- Igen uram – felelt Nathan lehajtott fejjel, és elindult a terem végébe.

Sikált. Közben Piton dolgozatokat javított – vagy úgy tett, mintha azt csinálná. Ahogy előző nap is, időről időre a fiút figyelte. Nem tudta, hogy a fiú ugyanezt teszi.

 _Miért csap ekkora hűhót egy szimpla bocsánatkérés miatt?_ – töprengett Nathan. _Csak azt akartam, hogy tudja, sajnálom, hogy állandóan velem kell töltenie az idejét._

Kicsit megállt, hogy fáradt karját pihentesse, és a bájitalmesterre nézett. Mint jó megfigyelő, észrevette, hogy Piton inkább csak színleli, hogy a papírokra koncentrál. Talán most van itt az ideje, hogy kérdezzen tőle valamit.

\- Piton professzor? – szólalt meg.

\- Remélem, azért szakítottál félbe, hogy azt közöld, befejezted.

\- Nem hinném, hogy félbeszakítottam, uram – szólt Nathan, és anélkül, hogy válaszra várt volna, hozzátette: - Szeretném tudni uram, hogy jól van-e.

\- Jobban volnék, ha nem veled kellene foglalkoznom, Granger – csikorogta Piton, szinte köpve a gyerek nevét. Ez történetesen teljesen igaz volt.

 _Szóval dühös rám_ – gondolta Nathan. – Sajnálom, hogy a terhére vagyok uram. Nem akartam, hogy ez történjék.

\- Tényleg? Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem tervelted ki az egészet? – Piton hangja minden egyes szónál egyre számonkérőbben kanyarodott felfelé. Felállt a székről. -Tudom, miért mentél a Tiltott Rengetegbe, fiú, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem önzetlenségből tetted. Miért kerested a büntetést? Azt akartad, hogy minél többet legyél velem a pincében? – Már közvetlenül Nathan mellett állt. – Nem tudom, mit akarsz tőlem, gyerek, de azt akarom, hogy tudd: a te kis játékod – meg anyádé! – itt véget ért!

\- Nem tudom, miről beszél, uram – mondta Nathan összezavarodva. – Azért mentem az erdőbe, hogy egyszarvúszőrt szerezzek, ami butaság volt, belátom. De azért csináltam, hogy megdicsérjen, és nem azért, hogy megbüntessen. Nem akarok a terhére lenni, és azt sem tudom, hogy milyen játékról beszél. A mamám és én nem csináltunk semmit! – Nathant feldühítette, hogy Piton belekeveri ebben az ügybe az anyját. _Mit gondol ez, beszélhet így a mamiról?_

\- Tehát nem tudsz semmit az anyádról – bólintott Piton. – Vagy rólam!

\- Nagyon keveset tudok önről uram, de azt nem mondhatja, hogy nem tudok semmit az anyámról – válaszolt Nathan a fogát csikorgatva.

\- Akkor mondd meg, ki az apád! – morogta Piton.

Nathan felindultan bámult a férfira. Legszívesebben sikított volna. A legszívesebben nekiment volna!

Piton volt az, aki elfordította a tekintetét. Az előbb még biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú tudja az igazságot, és csak szórakozik vele. De most elbizonytalanodott.

Hallotta, hogy Nathan mély levegőt vesz, és azt mondja:

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ellenem fordítja ezt, uram. Mert ezt teszi, igaz? Ilyenek a mardekárosok. A saját előnyükre használják ki a mások gyengeségét. – Megbántott, halk volt a hangja. - Befejezem az üstöt, és elmegyek innen, uram.

Piton csak állt, és figyelte, hogy a fiú gyorsan elvégzi a munkát, és kimegy a tanteremből.


	11. Ütközetek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elérkezik Halloween, megtörténik egy menetrendszerű párbaj, és a büntetőmunka is folyik tovább…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maczynak és Nimbusznak köszönet!

Eljött a reggel, és Nathan még mindig ki volt borulva egy kissé. Az, hogy Piton kihasználta, és ellene fordította a tényt, hogy nem tud semmit az apjáról, mélyen sértette. Eddig bízott Pitonban, mert mindaz, amit anyja mesélt a tanárról, elég volt a bizalomhoz, csakhogy ez már a múlté. Igen, rendkívül csalódott volt. És mérges is volt magára. Elővigyázatosabbnak kellett volna lennie!

Ezzel az érzéssel küszködött, mikor belépett a bájitalterembe, a következő napi büntetőmunkára. Szokása ellenére nem is köszönt az asztal mellett ülő férfinak, nem is indult feléje, hogy mondjon neki valamit. Egyenesen a teremvégi munkapadhoz indult, s elhatározta, legyen Piton az, aki megteszi az első lépést. De semmi ilyesmi nem történt, mert a munkapad tetején már várta őt egy pergamen, amire rá volt írva az aznapi feladata.

Egy óra is beletelt, mire újra leírta százszor a már ismerős mondatot. Sem ő, sem Piton nem szólaltak meg egész idő alatt. Mikor végzett, Nathan betekerte a pergament, és munkapadra tette. Felállt, összeszedte a holmiját. Úgy ment ki a teremből, hogy rá se nézett a professzorra, aki egész idő alatt csak ült az asztalnál, és olvasott. 

Másnap minden ugyanígy történt. Nathan bement a terembe, leült a munkapadhoz a terem végében, s ott megtalálta a pergament a feladattal. Újra írnia kellett. Nem árulta el a bosszúságát, csak a szemét forgatta. Elvégezte a munkát, s így újra eltöltött egy csendes órát a bájitalmesterrel, aki egész idő alatt dolgozatokat javított.

Piton felnézett mikor becsukódott a fiú mögött az ajtó, és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Már a második büntetőmunka folyt le teljes csendben, anélkül, hogy szót váltottak volna. Felállt, odament a munkapadhoz, melyet a fiú épp otthagyott, és felvette pergament. Kigöngyölte, a szeme végigfutott a sorokon. _Mit vártam? Újabb megjegyzéseket a mondatok végén?_ Felhorkant erre a gondolatra. A fiú úgy látszik, azóta megtanulta a leckét, és felhagyott az efféle kísérletekkel.

Az asztalához vitte a pergament, és újra kezdte a dolgozatjavítást. Végül is ő megpróbálta. Sokat gondolkodott a történteken. Először meg volt magával elégedve, hogy jól helyre tette a gyereket, és megmutatta neki, hogy ő nem az a kedves, és tiszteletreméltó figura, aminek gondolja. De most, két szótlan este után, kíváncsi lett, vajon mi jár a gyerek fejében? Emlékezett a sebzett tekintetre, a szemrehányásra, mert a fiú ellen fordította, amit megtudott róla, és ez bosszantotta Pitont. Abban a pillanatban, mikor rárivallt Nathanra, hogy mondja meg az apja nevét, azt remélte, hogy a fiú elárulja magát, és nyilvánvalóvá válik, hogy manipulálni próbálja őt. De tévedett. Nathan semmit sem tud, s most meg van bántva. Ő bántotta meg. 

Eldobta a pennát, felemelte a kezét, hogy megmasszírozza az orrnyergét. Nem akar azzal törődni, hogy a fiú mit gondol róla, és mit nem! Nem is akar gondolni a gyerekre! Harcolt az érzései ellen, de közben tudta, hogy veszíteni fog, és ennek cseppet sem örült. 

*-*-*-*

Másnap péntek volt, Halloween napja. Nathant kiragadta melankolikus hangulatából a körülötte zsibongó izgalom. Elhatározta, hogy nem törődik Pitonnal, és jól fogja magát érezni a barátaival. Hiszen Halloween van!  
Már megették az ebédet, és az elsősöknek már nem is volt aznap délután órájuk. A klubhelyiségben nagy volt a nyüzsgés, mikor Nathan és a barátai visszatértek a nagyteremből. Találtak szabad asztalt, robbantós snapszlit kezdtek játszani, és Nathan, akinek a házi feladatok, meg persze a büntetés miatt alig volt ideje ilyesmire, rendkívül jól szórakozott. Épp a játszma közepén tartottak, mikor egy fiú rohant be a klubhelyiségbe, s lihegett, mint aki lefutotta a maratont. 

\- Kezdődik! – kiáltotta, és zihálva hozzátette: - Ott vannak a kviddicspályán!

Felmorajlott az izgalom a szobában, és hirtelen mindenki kifelé igyekezett. Az elsősök zavartan bámultak.

\- Ti nem jöttök? – kérdezte egy harmadikos.

\- Hová mentek? – kérdezett vissza Kevin.

\- A kviddicspályára. Nem hallottátok? Kezdődik a párbaj! – mondta a harmadikos, mintha az ilyesmi teljesen hétköznapi dolog lenne.

\- A párbaj? – nyitotta kerekre Andy a szemét.

\- Igen! Gyerünk, vagy lekéssük! – szólt a fiú, és kifelé indult.

Andy már fel is pattant, és Kevin se maradt ülve. Csak Nathan volt még mindig összezavarodva.

\- Várjatok csak egy kicsit! Kik párbajoznak?

\- Nem tudom, de ha odakint egy párbaj folyik, azt nem szalaszthatjuk el! – mondta Andy, már a Kövér Dáma portréjánál.

Nathannak is fúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság. Kifutott a többi griffendéles után a parkba. A barátait már a lépcsőn érte utol, s onnan láthatták, hogy az egész iskola egy irányba szalad.

Mire elérték a kviddicspályát, már nagyon sok diák volt ott, legfőképp mardekárosok. Vigyorogtak, mikor látták a griffendélesek aggodalmát. Nem volt valami biztató a helyzet, ami Nahtan elé tárult, mikor végre átfúrta magát a tömegen. Piton professzor és Harry Potter álltak ott, egymásra szegezett pálcával. Nathan elsápadt. 

Kék fénysugár tört elő Harry pálcájából, de még mielőtt célt ért volna, egy láthatatlan akadályba ütközött. Piton pálcája bámulatos gyorsasággal mozdult, és vörös fény szökkent ki a hegyéből, ami Harry felé indult, aki gyors mozdulattal maga elé rántotta a pálcáját és felkiáltott: - Protego! – A vörös fény nagy pukkanással eltűnt. 

A két varázsló annyira csak egymásra figyelt, hogy nem vették észre Nathant, aki a közelükben állt, és minden rontásnál egyre idegesebb lett. – Valakinek meg kellene állítania őket! – mondta, és körülnézett. De senki sem törődött vele. – Miért nem csinál valaki valamit? – kérdezte elkeseredve a diákokat, akik körülötte álltak.

\- Nem kell semmit csinálni. Ez minden évben így megy – mondta egy nagyobb lány.

\- Minden évben? – képedt el Nathan, de a válasz elmaradt. Újabb fényes villanás térítette vissza a figyelmét is a párbajra. 

\- Stupor! – hallotta Harry kiáltását. Piton egy pálcamozdulattal kivédte a rontást. Harry újra intett a pálcával, és azt kiáltotta: Inanimatus Conjurus! – Hirtelen sziklák tűntek elő a semmiből. A kövek épphogy megformázódtak, mikor újra kiáltott: - Oppugno! – s a sziklák Piton felé gördültek. Ő, mintha már várta volna ezt, unott arccal, s egy pálcamozdulattal szétporlasztotta a sziklákat, mielőtt elérték volna őt.

\- Ilyen gyerekes trükkökkel jössz? – húzta el a száját.

Harry válasza mindössze összeszűkült szeme és egy újabb ártás volt, melyet Piton könnyedén kivédett. 

Piton nem várta meg az újabb támadást, hanem megpöccintette a pálcát, és azt mondta: - Serpensortia!

A kígyó lustán csúszott Harry felé, aki bosszúsnak látszott, különösen, hogy Piton gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. 

– Ha ilyen elsősöknek való ártásokkal próbálkozol, én sem tehetek másként! – gúnyolódott. 

Nathant elfogta a nyugtalanság, de Harry csak sziszegett valamit az odabűvölt kígyónak, talán azt mondta neki, hogy támadja meg Pitont, aki viszont egy pálcamozdulattal elpusztította az állatot. Már az egész iskola őket figyelte, hatalmas körben állták körül a két párbajozó varázslót, és egyre több ember gyűlt köréjük. Nathan néhány tanárát is ott látta közöttük, de egyikük sem próbálta meg félbeszakítani a párbajt. Ez egész Nathan számára nagyon kínos volt.

Néhány újabb ártás után a dolgok egyre rosszabbra fordultak. Úgy tűnt, egyre komolyabb ártásokat használnak, s különösen Harry nézett ki rosszul. A mardekárosok örültek. Nathan látta az elégedettséget az arcukon. Malfoy olyan képet vágott, mintha ez lenne élete legboldogabb napja. 

A kiáltások és a rontások intenzitása egyre nagyobb lett. Végül úgy tűnt, hogy Harry egy átka összetöri Piton védelmét, de nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy az idősebb varázsló feladja a küzdelmet. Piton elszántsága nagyobb volt, mint bármikor. Pillantása Harry szemébe fúródott, mikor – anélkül, hogy szólt volna valamit – meglendítette a pálcáját. Fényes sugár szökkent ki a pálca végéből Harry felé, aki magabiztosnak látszott, egészen addig, míg a mozdulat, amivel a rontást kivédte volna, elvétette az irányt. Nathan látta a meglepetést Harry arcán, és a szíve gyorsabban kezdett verni. Kötelek tűntek elő a semmiből, és körülölelték Harry testét, hogy mozdulni sem tudott. A földre esett. 

Nathan kikerekedett szemmel nézte, ahogy a gúnyosan mosolygó Piton professzor Harry felé indul. A mardekárosok éljeneztek, a griffendélesek és a többiek csalódottnak látszottak, de úgy tűnt, senki sem nyugtalan amiatt, hogy Harry a földön fekszik. Nathan a keresztapjához rohant és hallotta, amint Piton azt mondja: - Már megint nem sikerült, Potter…

\- Ez nagyon trükkös volt – mondta Harry. - Egy módosított Incarcerous, ami Levicorpushoz hasonlít, mikor kimondják… nagyon mardekáros. 

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét. – Gondoltam, talán végül tanulsz valamit… - És újra elhúzta a száját. – De nyilvánvalóan tévedtem. 

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét, és próbált a kötelekből szabadulni. Nathan – látva ezt – erélyesen szólalt meg: 

\- Engedje el Harry bácsit!

Mindkét varázsló akkor vette észre, hogy Nathan ott áll mellettük. Harry szólalt meg először. 

– Menj el innen, Nathan!

De Nathan nem törődött vele, mint mond Harry. Pitonra bámult parancsolóan, s várta, hogy engedelmeskedik. Piton visszabámult, először meglepve, aztán bosszankodva, aztán meg mintha mulatott volna a dolgon. De nem szólalt meg. 

Harry bosszúsnak tűnt. 

– Hagyd békén, Piton! – mondta.

Erre már Piton is felfigyelt. Harryre nézett, és azt kérdezte: - Vagy?

Hogy Harry nem válaszolt, nyilvánvaló elégedettséggel indult tovább, s Nathan mellett úgy ment el, mintha a fiú ott se lenne. Nathan idegességében már nem törődött azzal, mit tehet vele Piton. 

– Azt mondtam, engedje el a keresztapámat! – kiáltott a férfi után.

Piton megtorpant. Állt egy pillanatig, aztán anélkül, hogy hátranézett volna, egy pálcaintésére lehullottak Harryről a kötelek. Nem nézett vissza Nathanra, csak átsietett a parkon, aztán lement a pincébe. 

Harry rögtön talpra ugrott, ahogy megszabadult a kötelektől, és a bal karját dörzsölte. Nathan hozzá fordult: - Jól vagy Harry bácsi?

\- Jól vagyok, jól vagyok – válaszolt Harry idegesen. – De úgy emlékszem azt mondtam, hogy tűnj el innen!

\- Tényleg azt mondtad – értett egyet Nathan. – Csak éppen közben a földön feküdtél összekötözve – tette hozzá.

\- Nagyra értékelem az aggodalmad Nathan, de nem akarom, hogy Piton okot találjon arra, hogy undok legyen veled, és főleg nem akarom, hogy ütközőpont légy közöttünk – mondta Harry komolyan.

\- Miért párbajoztatok? – kérdezte Nathan.

\- Minden évben párbajozunk – felelte Harry. 

\- Azt már tudom, de miért? – feszegette Nathan a kérdést.

\- Ez a háború óta van Nathan. És nem olyasmi, ami miatt aggodalmaskodnod kellene – fejezte be a témát Harry.

Nathan megrázta a fejét. – Egy nap valakinek el kell mondania nekem mi történt igazából a háború alatt. Akárhogy is mondod, hogy ne törődjek vele, mégis csak az az érzésem, hogy valami közöm van hozzá, csak éppen én vagyok az egyetlen, aki nem érti, hogy miért! – tiltakozott Nathan. Olyan érzése volt, mintha kimaradt volna valamiből.

Ballagtak a kastély felé. Pár diák őgyelgett körülöttük, de néhányan épp velük együtt tértek vissza a kastélyba. Egy griffendéles – talán hatodikos lehetett – közelebb jött hozzájuk. 

– Jövőre győzni fog, Mr. Potter! – mondta.

\- Hát persze! – felelte Harry könnyedén.

Néhány tanuló hasonló megjegyzéseket tett, és Harry is ugyanúgy válaszolt. McGalagony közeledett. 

– Mikor hagyják már abba? – kérdezte, láthatóan idegesen. Harry nem törődött vele, mire az igazgatónő hozzátette: - Ez évről évre veszélyesebb lesz, magának is tudnia kell, Mr. Potter!

\- Tudja, rosszabb is lehetne, ha igazán ártani akarnánk a másiknak – felelte Harry. – Jövőre pedig le fogom győzni. Akkor majd megtudja, hol a helye, és nem lesz olyan szemét, mint általában.

\- Mr Potter! – kiáltott McGalagony rendreutasítóan.

Nathan meglepődött. De nem keresztapja fogadalmán, hanem mert most tudta meg, hogy Harry sosem nyert még ezelőtt. 

– Azt mondod, hogy még sose sikerült legyőznöd Piton professzort?

Harry nem válaszolt azonnal. Mintha kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte volna, vagy szégyellte volna magát. – Jövőre legyőzöm! – mondta röviden.

Az igazgatónő összehúzott szemmel nézte őket.

Nathannak tátva maradt a szája. Az, hogy keresztapja, akit a kor legnagyobb varázslójának tartottak, még sosem nyert bárbajt Piton professzorral szemben, megdöbbentette. Nem tudta megállni, hogy ne érezzen tiszteletet a bájitalmester iránt, függetlenül annak vitatható tulajdonságaitól. Piton professzor igazán nagy varázsló – el kellett ismernie.

Elérték a bejárati csarnokot. McGalagony és Harry az igazgatónő szobájába mentek. Nathan megtalálta a barátait, akikkel együtt indult a griffendéles klubhelyiség felé. Még volt egy kis idő az ünnepi vacsoráig. 

*-*-*-*

Perselus Piton visszament az irodájába a győzelem után. Normális esetben ez az esemény elégedetté tette egy hétre, de az idei nem. Ebben az évben van egy Granger nevezetű valaki, aki miatt a máskor édes dolgok keserűvé válnak. Tulajdonképpen Granger volt az, aki a rossz kedvét okozta. Nem tudott megszabadulni ettől a szótól: keresztapa.

\- A fenébe! – morogta. – Lehetne akárki más is. De nem! Pont Potter! – Nem tudott nyugodni, bár teste kívánta a pihenést a megerőltető bárbaj után. Járkálni kezdett a szobában. A fia keresztapja Harry Potter.

Próbált lehiggadni. Miért izgatja, végül is? Semmi dolga a fiúval. _Akár Harry Potter, akár Neville Longbottom a keresztapja, mit törődöm vele?_ – szuggerálta magába, de nemigen ment. Bizony törődött vele, s emésztette magát. 

Hozzá volt szokva, hogy több szempontból is végiggondoljon egy helyzetet, s most sem tudta megállni, hogy ne járjon az agya. Ha Harry Potter Nathan keresztapja, és ő – Perselus Piton – a gyerek apja nem játszotta el a neki szánt szerepet, az azt jelenti, hogy Potter töltötte be a helyét Nathan életében, azt a helyet, ami jog szerint őt illetné. Nem számít, hogy nem akar egyáltalán a fiú apja lenni, az a lényeg, hogy Potter az, aki pótolja őt. Hát azt már nem!

Tett még pár lépést, aztán sóhajtott. Meg kell nyugodnia. Potter a fia keresztapja, már több mint tizenegy éve. Ezt nem lehet meg nem történtté tenni. Kényszerítette magát, hogy ülve maradjon. _Mit törődöm vele?_ – morfondírozott, és próbálta még maga előtt is letagadni ezt a törődést, de nem ment. Egyre idegesebb lett.

 _Hermione Granger tudta, hogy én ebbe nem egyeznék bele_ – gondolta. Akkor miért csinálta mégis? Keze ökölbe szorult, mint mostanában mindig, ha Hermionére gondolt. Örülhet, ha túléli azt a napot, mikor találkozunk – sziszegte összeszorított foga közt, és összeszorította behunyta a szemét, míg próbálta összeszedni magát. _Vajon még mennyi meglepetést tartogat nekem?_ – tűnődött.

Nem akart ezekre a dolgokra gondolni. Keresett valami olvasnivalót, elolvasta ugyanazt a bekezdést háromszor is, aztán idegesen becsukta a könyvet. Kinyúlt az asztala bal oldalán halomban álló pergamenek felé – dolgozatok. Javítani kezdte őket, s úgy tűnt, ez segít.   
Egy óra múlva már majdnem végzett a dolgozatokkal, mikor kopogtatást hallott az ajtaján. Mély levegőt vett, és úgy mondta: - Szabad!

Harry Potter lépett a szobába. _Pont a te társaságodra vágytam…_ \- gondolta Piton gúnyosan. Ki akarta küldeni a szobából, de Potter megszólalt.

\- Mielőtt kioktatsz, hogy mennyire nem tudok semmit, és mennyivel jobb vagy mint én, tudnod kell, nem azért jöttem, hogy a párbajról beszélgessünk. Nathanról van szó – mondta Harry, és – bár nem kínálták hellyel -, leült egy székre, Pitonnal szemben. Merően nézte a férfit, amivel persze rögtön kivívta annak rosszallását.

Piton hátradőlt, a karját keresztbe fonta. Magában csodálkozott, hogy ez az este hogyan lesz egyre rosszabb és rosszabb. De hangosan ezt mondta: 

\- Fogd rövidre, Potter! Sok a dolgom.

Harry felhorkant. 

\- Oké – mondta. – Akkor térjünk a lényegre! Hagyd békén Nathant!

Piton csak nézte Pottert egy ideig szótlanul. Elnyomni a késztetést, hogy megmondja Harrynek, hogy nincs joga ilyet kérni a fiú apjától. 

– Nem tudom, miről beszélsz, Potter – mondta ehelyett, s azt kívánta, hogy bár adna Potter okot rá, hogy megátkozhassa.

\- Tudod te pontosan, hogy miről beszélek - folytatta Harry. - Ne büntesd meg, ha nincs rá okod, ne vonj le tőle pontot, csak mert rosszkor vesz levegőt, és ne osztályozd rosszabbul, mint a mardekárosokat, akik rosszul dolgoznak, csak azért, mert Hermione fia és az én keresztfiam. Szóval: hagyd békén!

Piton összehúzott szemmel figyelt. 

– Van képed azt mondani, hogy igazságtalan vagyok hozzá, csak azért, mert a te keresztfiad? – kérdezte.

\- Igen. Pontosan ezt mondom – bólintott Harry.

\- Ma délutánig nem is tudtam, hogy te vagy a keresztapja, és ha megbüntettem, vagy pontokat vontam le miatta a Griffendéltől, az azért volt, mert pont olyan gondatlan, és hanyag, mint te voltál – mondta Piton, és állta Harry tekintetét. – Ne próbálj kioktatni, hogy fegyelmezzem a tanulókat!

\- Nos, én szóltam. – mondta Harry hidegen, és felállt a székről. – Ha még egyszer beszélnem kell veled erről, annak nem fogsz örülni. Ne felejtsd el, hogy ellentétben velem, Nathannak van valakije, aki törődik a sorsával – tette még hozzá, aztán kiment a szobából.

Piton felmordult. _A szemét!_ – gondolta. Mély levegőt vett, és elindult az irodából a lakása felé. Még részt kell vennie ezen a hülye Halloween ünnepségen, s még egy büntetőmunkát is felügyelnie kell, mielőtt elmúlik ez a nap.

*-*-*-*

Nathan belépett a nagyterembe a barátaival, és elámulva nézett körül. McGalagony igazgatónő folytatta a dumbledore-i hagyományt, és a nagytermet élő denevérek, gyertyák és kivájt tökök díszítették. Nagyon mutatós volt az egész.

A legtöbb tanár már az asztalánál ült, maga Piton professzor is. Harry még az ünnepség kezdete előtt elhagyta az iskolát: Nathan tudta, mert keresztapja bement a klubhelyiségbe elköszönni, s ezzel elragadtatásba ejtette a griffendéleseket. Úgy tűnt, a párbajvereség dacára Harrynek töretlen a népszerűsége.

Nathan a mardekárosokra pillantott. Jókedvük a párbaj óta csak nőttön nőtt. Sokkal élénkebbek voltak, mint általában, időnként Piton professzorra pillantottak, és láthatóan róla beszéltek.

Nathan leült az asztalhoz Kevinnel szemben, így Andy a bal oldalára került. Rendkívül izgatottak voltak az ünnep miatt.

\- Óriási, nem? – ujjongott Kevin, s lelkesen szemlélte az elvarázsolt mennyezetet s a denevéreket.

\- Az – értett egyet Nathan. – Bár már hallottam róla azelőtt, de azért nem tudtam elképzelni, hogy ilyen.

\- Nézd, mekkora tök! – lelkendezett Andy, és egy óriási tökre mutatott.

\- Igazán nagy! – bólogatott Kevin.

Aztán figyelmük az asztalra fordult, ahol megjelent a vacsora. Mindenből ettek egy kicsit, és egy csomó töklevet ittak rá. Míg a pudingot várták, Nathan észrevette, hogy Kevin összehúzott szemmel néz valamit épp az ő háta mögött. Megfordult, és Devon Malfoy-jal találta magát szemben. Szemét forgatva mondta: - Vajon miért nem vagyok meglepve?

\- Klassz volt a párbaj, igaz, Granger? – kérdezte Malfoy.

\- Igen, az volt – felelte Nathan.

Ez megzavarta egy kicsit Malfoyt, de rögtön folytatta. 

– Mindig tudtam, hogy a keresztapád nem annyira menő, mint mondják.

\- Nem is ismered, nagyokos – mondta Nathan.

\- De ismerem Piton professzort, és ő, úgy tűnik, még csukott szemmel is elbánik Harry Potterrel, ahányszor csak akar – nyomult tovább Malfoy.

Mielőtt Nathan válaszolni tudott volna, beszélgetésük tárgya félbeszakította őket.

\- Köszönöm, Mr. Malfoy – mondta Piton. – Visszamehet a helyére. Mr. Granger – fordult   
Nathanhoz -, Halloween ide vagy oda, vacsora után büntetőmunkára kell jönnie.

Nathan otthagyta a desszertet, s leballagott a pincébe. Belépett a tanterembe, s ahogy legutóbbi alkalommal is, a helyiség végébe indult. A munkapadon – már megint! – egy pergamen várta. 

Felvette és elolvasta. – Megint írni kell? – suttogta nyűgösen.

\- Mit mondtál? – kérdezte Piton, de nem várt választ

Nathan végtelenül unta az irkálást, ezért összeszedte a bátorságát, és megismételte. 

– Megint írni kell, uram?

Piton letette a pennát, és két összevont karját az asztalra fektette. 

\- Panaszkodsz? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel.

\- Hát… igen, uram. Arra gondoltam, hogy sokkal hasznosabb dologgal is tölthetném az időt, mint az irkálás. – Megvolt. Kimondta.

\- Van még itt egy-két piszkos üst, inkább azokat sikálnád? – húzta el a száját Piton.

\- Tulajdonképpen igen – válaszolt Nathan egyszerűen.

Piton, ha meg is volt lepve, nem mutatta. Előhúzta pálcáját, intett vele egyet, és azt mondta:   
\- Invito üstök! 

Két piszkos üst repült le a polcról, és landolt a Piton asztala előtti munkapadon.

\- Tessék! 

Nathan nem szólt semmit, csak odament az üstökhöz, és sikálni kezdett. Piton időről időre odanézett a fiúra. El kellett ismernie, a fiú sikeresen kelti fel az érdeklődését. Küzdött a kíváncsisága ellen, s tettette, hogy a dolgozatokkal foglalkozik, de aztán felpattant a székéről, az asztala elé állt, s karját keresztbe fonva a mellén figyelte Nathant.

A gyerek felnézett, megijesztette a hirtelen mozdulat. Abbahagyta a súrolást, de mert a tanár nem szólt, azonnal folytatta a munkát.

Pár perc múlva Piton megtörte a csendet. 

– Mondd csak Granger, miért szálltál velem szembe ma, a kviddicspályán? 

Nathan abbahagyta az üstsikálást, de nem nézett fel. 

\- Nem hinném, hogy szembeszálltam önnel, uram. Csak azt akartam, hogy szabadítsa ki a keresztapám.

\- Értem – mondta Piton, és járkálni kezdett az asztal előtt. – Szóval a nagy Harry Potter a keresztapád. Ez megkönnyíti a dolgaidat, igaz?

\- Én a mugli világban éltem, uram. Az ott nem számított, és itt sem számít – mondta Nathan, s még mindig nem nézett Pitonra.

A tanár rámeredt a fiúra. 

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a vele való kapcsolatod miatt nagyobb a becsületed a Griffendél Toronyban.

Nathan nem tudta, hová akar Piton kilyukadni. 

\- Az emberek előbb ismertek engem, mint én őket, ez az egész. Nem hiszem, hogy ez a dolog bármin változtatna – válaszolt vállat vonva, s újra súrolásba fogott.

Piton közelebb lépett a fiúhoz. 

– Igazán rajonghatsz érte, ha miatta ennyire tiszteletlen vagy!

Nathan újra abbahagyta a munkát. 

– Nem akartam tiszteletlen lenni, uram. Sajnálom, ha így gondolja. – Kezdte magát kissé kényelmetlenül érezni Piton szokatlan viselkedése miatt.

\- Szeretnéd, ha Harry Potter lenne az apád? – szaladt ki Piton száján, s belül szidta magát. Hogy kérdezhetett ilyet?

Nathan élesen pillantott fel. Piton tőle elfordulva állt, csak a tanár hátának felelhetett. 

\- Nem ő az – mondta alig hallhatóan, és lesütötte a szemét. _Ugye nem?_ \- kérdezte magában elbizonytalanodva.

\- Valóban nem. De nem ezt kérdeztem. – Piton újra szembefordult a fiúval. – Minden gyerek azt szeretné, ha az apja olyan hős lenne, mint Harry Potter. Szerintem te is így vagy ezzel.

Nathant egyre jobban feszélyezte a kínos beszélgetés. – _Miért mondja ezt nekem? Mit jelent ez?_ – törte a fejét. – _Tudja talán, hogy ki az apám? Lehet, hogy tudja, különben miért mondta volna olyan határozottan, hogy Harry bácsi NEM az apám?_

Mire újra felnézett, Piton már újra az asztalánál állt. Akármit is akart mondani, már nem mondta ki. Nathan szó nélkül fejezete be az üstök tisztítását. Piton professzor tudja, ki az apja. Ebben már bizonyos volt.

Megfordult, hogy jelentse Pitonnak, elkészült, de a tanár megelőzte.

\- Ha végeztél, elmehetsz! – mondta.

És Nathan így is tett.

*-*-*-*

Hermione Granger már hazaért a napi munka után. Aznap hivatalos volt egy Halloween-napi partira, amelyet egy egyetemi kollégája tartott. Ez a kolléga és a felesége minden évben rendezett ilyen összejövetelt, de Hermione eddig még mindig visszautasította a meghívást, mert Nathant vitte Halloweenkor a barátaihoz. Most – mivel a gyerek a Roxforban van – már nem tud kibújni a meghívás alól.

William felajánlotta, hogy elkíséri. Hermione nem tudta visszautasítani a felajánlást, így az este azzal telt, hogy a férfit várta. Júliának öltözött, mert William Rómeó-jelmezbe bújt. Hermionét először bosszantotta ez a fantáziátlanság, de a férfi annyira elégedettnek tűnt ezzel a párosítással, hogy végül beleegyezett. Úgysem volt más ötlete. Úgyhogy csak ült ott jelmezben, várt, és gondolkodott.

Mióta a Roxfortban járt, Perselus Piton állandóan visszatért az álmaiban. De most nem abban a rémálomban, amiben újra meg újra elkapják a halálfalók. A férfi kezéről álmodott, amint gyengéden megérinti az arcát, a haját… Ez nagyon zavarbaejtő volt. Mert tisztelte a férfit, persze. Elismeréssel adózott neki, természetesen. De ez az érzés más volt. Valami új. 

Perselus Piton mindig is az élete része volt azóta, hogy gyerekként először betette a lábát a Roxfortba. Először tudásáért, képzettségéért tisztelte a bájitalmestert, később tisztelte éleslátásáért és a rend szolgálatában végzett munkájáért, aztán bátorságáért, becsületességéért, ahogy teljesítette Dombledore-nak tett ígéretét, s végül tisztelte őt azért, mert megmentette azon az éjszakán. Azóta is része az életének Nathanon keresztül, ha nincs is jelen valójában. És most…

Most… összezavarodott. Újra találkoztak, s a férfi hirtelen feltűnt az álmaiban. Nem úgy, mint az a hős, aki megmentette őt, valahogy másként, valahogy sokkal személyesebben. _Mit jelent ez?_ – tűnődött Hermione. Képzelődött az ideális férfiról, aki a fiú apja lenne. Perselus lenne ez? Vagy inkább egy olyan férfi, amilyen Perselus valójában? Talán túlságosan is sokat töpreng az álmain, és azok valójában nem is jelentenek semmit. Végül is, az álmok értelmezéséhez Trelawney ért, nem én… igaz? – figyelmeztette magát.

Próbálta kiűzni a fejéből mindezt, de túlságosan nehéznek bizonyult. Erőlködött, hogy inkább más dolgokra gondoljon, mint például a munkája, a barátai. De hiába próbálkozott, mindig visszatért az álombéli Perselus keze… De aztán zajt hallott: William megérkezett.

Kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót. A férfinak leesett az álla, hogy Hermionét meglátta, aki zavartan elpirult. William hamar összeszedte magát, és teátrálisan felkiáltott.

\- „Csak most látok szépet, ma éjjelen.”* Júliám, gyönyörűbb vagy, mint a legfényesebb csillagok! – Mosolygott.

Hermione alig bírta megállni, hogy el ne húzza a száját erre az ostoba bókra, de azért még jobban elpirult. 

– Nos, köszönöm, Rómeó. Te is nagyon jól nézel ki! – mondta, és belekarolt a férfiba. A kocsihoz mentek, és elindultak a partira.

Ott örömmel fogadták őket. A helyiségek gyönyörűen ki voltak dekorálva kifájt tökökkel, pókhálókkal, és száraz jég párája gomolygott az üstökből. Hermione sóhajtott, fájtak az emlékei.

Tele volt a ház. A legtöbb embert ismerte az egyetemről. A zene betöltötte a helyiségeket, párok táncoltak a szobákban. William itallal kínálta, ő elfogadta. Kellemes parti volt, jól elterelte a gondolatait. Csevegett a kollégákkal, nevetett a vicceken, és táncolt Williammal, aki igazán kedves volt. A férfi maga is jó gondolatelterelő volt. 

Már későre járt, és fáradtnak érezte magát. Kérte Williamet, hogy vigye haza, és a férfi azonnal pattant. Elbúcsúztak a háziaktól, és Hermione lakásához mentek. A férfi megállította az autót a kapu előtt.   
\- Nagyon élveztem az estét – mondta.  
\- Én is – felelte Hermione. – Köszönöm, hogy rábeszéltél, menjünk el.  
\- Boldoggá tettél, Júliám! – suttogta a férfi. Megfogta és megcsókolta Hermione kezét, nem engedte el, csak tartotta, és pillantását a barna szempárba fúrta.  
Kínos csend ereszkedett közéjük. Hermione volt az, aki elfordította a tekintetét. Lenézett a kezét fogó férfikézre, aztán a magáért kivonta a szorításból.   
\- Hétfőn találkozunk – mondta.  
A férfi csalódottnak látszott, de udvariasan válaszolt: - Természetesen, Hermione.  
\- Akkor jó éjszakát. – Hermione belépett a kapun.  
\- Jó éjszakát – felelt a férfi, és elment.  
Hermione becsukta maga után a kaput, és sóhajtott. Már abban a pillanatban elvesztette a csatát, mikor lenézett az ő kezét tartó kézre. _Nem az övé. Nem Perselusé_ – gondolta, és elszomorodott.


	12. Bölcsesség

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megszólal egy portré... És a vége? Újabb büntetés!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maczy és Nimbusz... Köszönet nekik!

Hermione arra ébredt azon a szombaton, hogy egy bagoly kopog a fürdőszobája ablakán. Beengedte a madarat, mely a lábához erősítve Nathan levelét hozta. Hermione már azóta várta, hogy hírt kapjon Nathanról, mióta elhagyta a Roxfortot. Felbontotta a pergament, és leült az ágy sarkára. Ez volt a levélben:

**Drága mami,  
igazán jól vagyok. Tudom, hogy sokat gondolsz rám, mióta hazamentél. Teljesen egészséges vagyok, és esküszöm, annyi zöldséget eszem, amennyit csak bírok. **

Ez megnyugtató. Aggódott mostanában, hogy vajon teljesen rendbe jött-e Nathan, és annyira jó volt tudni, hogy teljesen jól van.

**Azért, hogy a Tiltott Rengetegbe mentem, egy hónapnyi büntetést kaptam Piton professzortól. Meg levont ötven pontot. Szerintem ez elég igazságos.**

Egy hónap egyedül Perselusszal… kapta a kezét a szájához Hermione. - Te jó ég! 

Felállt az ágyról, és járkálni kezdett a szobában, el is feledkezve a levélről. Valószínűtlennek tűnt, hogy egy napi kapcsolatban ki ne derüljön, amit titkolni akar. _Mit csináljak? Ki fogja találni, és akkor megöl!_

A konyhába ment hideg vízért, hogy lehiggadjon. Remegő kézzel emelte fel a poharat. Nem fogja soha megérteni - gondolta. Leült az egyik székre, a konyhaasztalra könyökölt, és a kezébe temette a homlokát. Sóhajtott. _Mit csináljak_? - töprengett, de nem volt válasz. És mit fog tenni Perselus? - jutott eszébe hirtelen. 

A gondolat, hogy mit csinál a férfi, ha kitalálja az igazságot, rendkívül nyugtalanító volt. _Meg fogja őt keresni? Megmondja Nathannak?_ Nem tudta. _Ha képes elmondani Nathannak, mielőtt velem beszél, megbánja_! - fogadkozott magában.

Mély levegőt vett, megpróbált megnyugodni. A pánik nem segít a dolgon. Végül is csak annyit tud, hogy azok ketten egy hónapot együtt fognak tölteni. Úgy is eltelhet ez az idő, hogy nem derül ki semmi. Még néhány mély lélegzet… Már mehet is vissza a szobába az időközben elfelejtett levélhez.

**Milyen volt Halloween? Sok csokit osztottál ki? Én egyet sem szereztem az idén, ahogy te is jól tudod. Nagy ünnepség volt a nagyteremben, és éppolyan volt, ahogy te meg Ron bácsi és Harry bácsi meséltétek. Fantasztikusak voltak a denevérek!**

Hermione mosolygott.

**És megtörtént a párbaj Harry bácsi és Piton professzor között.…**

\- Micsoda? - kiáltott Hermione, és újra kezdte ezt a mondatot. Miről ír ez a gyerek? 

**Én nem is tudtam eddig, hogy ennyiféle ártás van. Tudod, hogy Harry bácsi még sosem nyert? Meglepődtem, mikor elmondta. De azt is mondta, hogy jövőre biztosan nyerni fog. Merthogy minden évben párbajoznak.**

_Harry minden évben párbajozik Perselusszal?_ \- Hermione hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét. Ez hihetetlen. _Mikor nőnek már fel?_ \- gondolta elképedve, s próbált nem mérgesnek lenni Harryre, amiért sose beszélt erről.

**Jövő hét végén lesz a szezon első kviddicsmeccse. A Mardekár ellen fog játszani a Griffendél. Mindenki erről beszél a tegnapi ünnepség óta. Andy azt mondja, a mi csapatunk sokkal jobb, mint az övék, de én nem vagyok ebben annyira biztos, mert még nem tudok eleget a kviddicsről.**

**Nagyon hiányzol. Alig várom a karácsonyi szünetet, hogy újra együtt legyünk.  
Szeretettel  
Nathan. **

Hermione befejezte az olvasást, és sóhajtott. Ő is alig várta már a karácsonyt. Vajon addigra kiderül a titka? Nem tud semmit se tenni, kénytelen várni. De… azért talán mégiscsak tehet valamit. Felállt, és a dolgozószobába ment, hogy megírja a választ.   
________________________________________

A legutóbbi büntetőmunka után Nathan sokat gondolkozott. Már biztos volt benne, hogy Piton professzor többet tud az apjáról, mint ő gondolta volna, és mióta előző este feljött a pincéből, egyfolytában próbálta kitalálni a módját, hogyan tudhatna meg többet. Nem ment le reggelizni, inkább az üres hálóteremben maradt gondolkozni, és elküldte a barátait, akik pedig nagyon hívogatták.   
Vacsoraidőre már körvonalazódott a terve. Majd szépen belefolyik Piton professzor kis játékába. Minden szót megjegyez, amit tanára mond, tekintet nélkül arra, hogy van-e értelme, vagy nincs. Ha jó a gondolatmenete, majd minden értelmet nyer, és akkor majd kitalálja, hogy Piton professzor mit tud.   
Ezzel a gondolattal indult le aznap a pincébe, és egyenesen Piton asztalához lépett. 

\- Jó estét, Piton professzor - mondta, de nem várta, hogy Piton visszaköszönjön, mert tudta, hogy úgyse fog. - Megvan a válasz a kérdésére, uram.

A közlés kizökkentette Pitont az olvasás tettetéséből. Összehúzta a szemét, és fürkészve nézett a fiára. A gyerek nem célozhat arra, amit ő előző nap kérdezett, igaz? Perselus megrótta magát előző esti gyengeségéért, ami sokszor eszébe jutott a legutóbbi büntetőmunka óta: hogy megkérdezte Nathant, szeretné-e, ha Potter lenne az apja. Már tudta, hogy ez hiba volt. _Azt mondja, megvan a felelet?_ \- gondolta, és megpróbálta meggyőzni magát, hogy nem is ugyanarra a dologra gondolnak, de… De hiszen pontosan erről beszél a fiú, amikor azt mondja, hogy megvan a válasz… Nathan félbeszakította a gondolatait.

\- Szeretném, ha Harry bácsi lenne az apám, de mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem az - mondta Nathan. - Ezért ha ön úgy értette, hogy szeretném-e azt, hogy olyan legyen, mint Harry Potter… - Elakadt, megerősítést keresett a keskenyre húzott fekete szempárban, de hogy semmiféle reagálás nem érkezett, folytatta. - … akkor a válasz igen. 

\- Ki ne akarna apjának egy olyan tiszteletreméltó és nagy varázslót, mint ő? Hiszen bátor és intelligens - felelte Piton, majd kesernyés humorral hozzátette: - Bár én néha kételkedem az utóbbiban. 

Perselus az utolsó mondatnál lehunyta a szemét.

\- Ez válasz a kérdésére, uram? - kérdezte Nathan.

A bájitalmester kis bólintással válaszolt, biztonságosabbnak gondolta, ha nem szólal meg. Veszélytelenebb témát vett elő, és azt mondta: 

\- Itt van néhány béka, ezeket kellene főzéshez előkészítened. A dobozban vannak. 

Odamutatott, és láthatta, hogy Nathan feszülten figyeli minden mozdulatát. 

\- El kell különítened a hasznos részeit a különböző készítményekhez. A hasznos részei a lába, a szeme, az agya és a bőre - sorolta. 

Nathan mosolyogva nézett a tanárra. _Ez a gyerek… örül ennek a feladatnak?_ \- kérdezte magától Piton, s próbálta megérteni Nathan furcsa reakcióját a békaboncolásra. De rögtön megkapta a kérdésre a választ, amint Nathan megszólalt. 

\- Hogyan kell megfelelően csinálni? Örülök, hogy megtanulhatom, hogy mennyi különböző összetevőt lehet kinyerni egy békából! - mondta lelkesen. 

Perselus a szemét forgatta. A gyerek épp olyan, mint az anyja volt, ha a tanulásról van szó. _Meg persze mint én…_ \- tette hozzá gondolatban. Felállt az asztalától, a munkapadhoz ment Nathannal a sarkában. Fogott egy éles kést meg egy döglött békát, és bemutatta a fiúnak a boncolást, aki minden mozdulatát figyelmesen nézte. - Első lépésben levágjuk a lábakat, így - mondta és mutatta. - Aztán felnyitjuk a békát, és kivesszük a belső részeit, de a fejéhez nem nyúlunk. A bőrének épnek kell maradnia. - Minden mozdulatot megmutatott, nagy precizitással. Nathan elbűvölten figyelte. - Aztán el kell távolítani a szemeket, anélkül, hogy kilyukasztanád azokat, és csak azután emelheted ki az agyat - mondta Piton, és óvatosan befejezte az első béka boncolását. 

\- Most én jövök! - lelkendezett Nathan, és már mozdult, hogy elvegye Piton kezéből a kést, aki a fiú kezére pillantott, és összehúzta a szemöldökét. Alig tudta palástolni a tetszését, míg átadta az éles szerszámot. Elfordult, hogy visszamenjen az asztalához, mikor meghallotta a fiú hangját.

\- Kérem, maradjon itt uram, és figyelje, hogy jól csinálom-e?

Piton megfordult, és figyelte a fia kezét, a határozott mozdulatokat, hogy bánik a gyerek a késsel, hogy vágja le a béka lábát. Nathan megtisztította a kétéltűt, és éppen a szemek eltávolításához készült, amikor habozott egy pillanatig, s próbálta megtalálni a késen jó fogást. Amikor a rossz megoldást választotta, Perselus megszólalt. 

\- Meg fogod sérteni a szemet. Fordítsd el jobban a kést! - Nathan így tett, és közben Pitonra nézett megerősítést várva. Perselus megfogta Nathan jobb kezét, és a helyes szögbe fordította. Így Nathan befejezte az első békát további probléma nélkül.

\- Milyen volt? - kérdezte, és a szemében ragyogott a várakozás.

\- Elfogadható - válaszolt Perselus - Csináld ugyanezt a többivel is!

Nathan bólintott, és boldogan vigyorgott.

Több mint egy óra telt el ezzel a munkával. Perselus olvasott az asztalnál, de kavargó gondolatai minden második bekezdésnél elakasztották. Tetszéssel nézte Nathant, hogy milyen jól végzi a feladatát, büszkeséget érzett, hogy látta a fia tehetségét, gyors felfogását, és elbűvölte a magatartása, már akkor, amikor a gyerek belépett az ajtón. Egyáltalán nem várt választ arra a bizonyos kérdésre, ami kicsúszott a száján. Egy mogorva fiút várt, akinek a szeméből süt a gyűlölet, nem ezt a mosolygóst, aki elragadtatva dolgozik a bájital összetevőkkel.  
 _A fenébe!_ \- átkozódott magában. Nathan kiszámíthatatlan, és ez nem jó. Nem tudja, mi jár a gyerek fejében, és ez halálosan bosszantó. Kifárasztotta ez az érzés, ezért összecsukta a könyvét, és megszólalt. 

\- Majd holnap befejezed. Most elmehetsz!

Nathan félbehagyta a mozdulatot a professzor szavaira. - Még befejezem ezt, mielőtt elmegyek - mondta.

\- Azt mondtam, majd holnap befejezed. Most menj! - emelte fel a hangját a bájitalmester.

Nathan felhúzta a szemöldökét, de szó nélkül letette a kést és a félig kibelezett békát a munkapadra. Az lehetetlen, hogy az ember megértse Pitont. Az egyik pillanatban tanítja őt, hogy vegye ki a béka szemét, a másikban meg kikergeti a teremből. De emlékezve a tervére úgy döngött, hogy nem panaszkodik, ezért jó éjszakát kívánt, és kifelé indult. 

Másnap, vasárnap, levelet dobott egy bagoly a tojással teli tányérjára. Nathan elmosolyodott, amint meglátta, hogy anyja írt. 

**Drága, Nathan!  
Boldog vagyok, hogy teljesen rendbe jöttél. Egyél sok zöldfélét, és ne feküdj le későn, fontos, hogy végigaludd az éjszakát!  
Megérdemelted a pontlevonást és a büntetést is. Miért Piton professzor felügyeli? Ő a Mardekár vezető tanára, nem a Griffendélé. El kellene menned az igazgatónőhöz, és megkérdezni, hogy Lupin professzor át tudná-e vállalni ezt a feladatot, ha visszatér. **

_Miért akad ki mindenki azon, hogy Piton professzor felügyeli a büntetésem?_ – csodálkozott Nathan, emlékezve arra, hogy mit mondott Andy, mikor megtudta, hogy ez lesz. Még Piton professzor is megpróbálta lerázni ezt a feladatot. De Nathannak nem volt érdeke a felügyelőváltozás most, hogy tudja: Piton professzornak van valami fontos információja az apjáról.

**Halloween nem volt ugyanaz nélküled. Elmentem egy partira, de ott nem voltak igazi denevérek, csak műanyag csontvázak és üstök, de egyik sem volt elvarázsolva.**

_Bizony nem_ – mosolygott Nathan.

**Tudnom kellett volna, hogy Harry képes ilyen ostobaságot csinálni, mint Piton professzorral párbajozni, hiszen sosem jöttek ki valami jól egymással. Nem csodálkozom, hogy Harry sosem győzött. Piton professzor nagyon nagyhatalmú varázsló, és nem hinném, hogy bárki egyhamar legyőzheti. Tulajdonképpen ha rajtam múlik, sosem párbajoznak többé.**

\- Hoppá! – kiáltott Nathan.

\- Mi van? – kérdezte Kevin.

\- Azt hiszem, Harry bácsi bajban van. Írtam a maminak az évenkénti párbajról, ő meg azt válaszolta, hogy a jövőben ezt meg fogja akadályozni. Ismerem őt, addig nem nyugszik, míg Harry bácsi meg nem ígéri, hogy sosem párbajozik Piton professzorral többé – magyarázta.

\- És szerinted hallgat majd rá? – kérdezte Kevin.

\- Nem tudom. Általában szokott, de most elég elszántnak tűnt, hogy jövőre nyerjen.

\- Én remélem, hogy nem hallgat majd rá. Szeretnék még ilyen párbajt látni! – mondta Andy.

Nathan kortyolt egyet a tökléből, és folytatta az olvasást.

**Tehát izgatott vagy a kviddicsmeccs miatt? Büszkévé tennéd Ront. Annyira hiányzol! Én is alig várom a karácsonyi szünetet! Nemsokára elkezdem a készülődést, hogy nagyszerű karácsonyunk legyen!  
Szeretettel,  
Mami**

Nathan mosolygott. A karácsony volt a kedvenc ünnepe, és nagyon kíváncsi volt, mit talál ki idén az anyja.

A nap többi része eseménytelenül telt. Nathan megírta a házi feladatot, játszott a barátaival a társalgóban, mert az eső elvette a kedvüket a kinti mászkálástól.  
Mikor eljött az este, folytatta a büntetőmunkát, mintha mi sem történt volna. Ő a terem végébe, a békás dobozhoz, Piton professzor pedig a bájitalos könyveihez ment. Nathan dolgozott, mint előző nap, csendben, bár sok kérdése lett volna, amit szívesen feltett volna a férfinak, aki azonban csak olvasott a terem túlsó végében. Nathan hunyorgott, próbálta elolvasni Piton professzor könyvének a címét, de nem tudta kibetűzni a távolság miatt.

Kibelezett még néhány békát, de kezdte unni a feladatot. Az újdonság varázsa megkopott, a békaboncolás nem volt érdekes többé. De még hátravolt pár darab. Sóhajtott.

Úgy gondolta, eljött az idő, hogy beszélgetésbe bocsátkozzon bájitalmesterrel, legalább pihen egy kicsit. Belátta, hogy nem fog kiszedni belőle soha semmit, ha nem éri el, hogy beszélgessen vele.

\- Mit olvas, uram? – kérdezte.

Piton felnézett a könyvből, rámeredt a gyerekre. – A dolgodra figyelj, Granger.

\- Igen, uram – felelt Nathan csalódottan, hogy a beszélgetés kudarcba fulladt.

De nem akarta feladni, ezért néhány békával később újra megszólalt. – Valami más könyvet olvas, uram? Úgy értem, olyat, ami nem bájitalokról szól?

\- Mi van, Granger? A békák már nem érdekesek többé? – kérdezte Piton, nem titkolva, hogy idegesíti a kérdés.

Nathan megérezte a feszültséget a bájitalmester hangjában, de nem törődött vele. Megvalósította amit akart: Piton beszélget vele. – Nem igazán – felelete, a tervének megfelelően.

Piton professzor leengedte a könyvet, de egyik ujját benne hagyta könyvjelzőnek. Nathanra nézett.

\- Ezért büntetőfeladat, Granger – felelte egyszerűen, és pillantásával azt üzente a gyereknek: „Egy szót se többet!”

\- Rendben van – mondta Nathan.

\- Visszatérhetünk az íráshoz is, ha akarod – ajánlotta fel Piton elhúzott szájjal.

\- Nem uram. Jól elvagyok a békákkal – válaszolt gyorsan Nathan. – Csak kíváncsi voltam, hogy mit olvas, ennyi az egész.

\- Tartsd meg magadnak a kíváncsiságod Granger, és folytasd a munkát! – horkant fel Piton.

De Nathan még nem akarta befejezni a társalgást. – Engem mindenféle könyv érdekel – mondta kis szünet után.

Piton tettette, hogy olvas, és Nathan szavait elengedte a füle mellett.

A fiú kitartóan folytatta. – De a bájitalkönyvek a kedvenceim! Olyan sok van a könyvtárban! Legszívesebben elolvasnám mind! 

Piton felfigyelt az álmodozó hangra, és újra felpillantott a könyvből. A gyerek arca végtelen vágyakozást tükrözött, de aztán visszatért a szokott koncentráció, és Nathan folytatta a munkáját. Perselus érezte, hogy a szája mosolyra húzódik az olvasási szenvedély e megnyilvánulásán. Az érzés rövid életű volt, mert mikor észrevette, hogy mi történt, gyorsan visszaigazította ajkait a szokott fitymálóra. 

Nem érdekli, hogy a gyerek intelligens, vagy nem. Nem érdekli, hogy tehetséges a bájitaltanban. Az sem érdekli, hogy alamuszi-e vagy sem. Az sem érdekli, hogy ez a gyerek a fia. Nem akar törődni vele! És nem is tudna kevésbé törődni vele, igaz?

De ez tévedés. 

Bizony nagyon is törődik vele, és ez bosszantó. Törődik, pedig nem akar… és nem is fog! Ez van! Ennek a büntetésnek véget kell vetni. És ő véget is fog vetni neki! 

Felpattant, rámeredt Nathanra. Odament a munkapadhoz, és ráförmedt a fiúra. – Mára elég, Granger.

Nathan meglepődött a professzor magatartásán. Nem értette mi romlott el. És még volt pár béka is… 

\- De még van…

\- Az előkészített hozzávalók elegendőek a holnapi foglalkozáshoz. Most elmehetsz – siettette Piton.

Nathan csak nézte a tanárt, próbálta megtalálni a viselkedése mögötti okot, de nem sikerült. De hitt a tervében, és elraktározott magában néhány kérdést. Pakolni kezdett, s a bájitalmester figyelte az asztal mellett állva.

Összeszedte a holmiját, és az ajtó felé indult, Piton professzorral a sarkában. Furcsa volt az egész, de Nathan meg volt róla győződve, hogy előbb-utóbb mindent megért. A bájitalmester vele együtt lépett ki a teremből, de nem ment Nathannal, maga mögött hagyta a fiút, és elsietett hosszú léptekkel. Nathan zavartan ráncolta a szemöldökét, aztán vállat vont, és elindult a Griffendél-torony felé.   
________________________________________

Perselus átsietett a folyosókon, és észre sem vette az útjába kerülő tanulókat. Az igazgatónőhöz készült, mert feltett szándéka volt, hogy véget vet a zavarba ejtő büntetőmunkának.

Kimondta a jelszót a kőszörnynek, majd felemelkedett a csigalépcsőn. Kopogott, megvárta a választ, majd belépett a kerek szobába, és egyenesen az igazgatónő felé indult.

McGalagony professzor eltüntette a pennáját, és összefont ujjú kezét az íróasztalra tette, úgy figyelte a közeledő férfit. – Foglaljon helyet, Perselus – mondta. – Kér egy teát?

Perselus leült az egyik székre, az igazgatónővel szemben. 

– Azért jöttem Minerva, hogy rendezzük el a Granger gyerek büntetésének ügyét. Nem tudom tovább felügyelni, és most, hogy Lupin visszatért, biztos vagyok benne, hogy eleget tesz a kötelességének, és megfegyelmezi a griffendéleseit.

McGalagony professzor sóhajtott. 

– Nem értem magát, Perselus. Nem emlékszem egyetlen büntetőmunkára sem, amelyet maga vonakodott volna felügyelni, a Granger gyerekét pedig már másodszor próbálja visszautasítani – mondta, és összehúzott szemmel figyelte a bájitalmestert. – Mi folyik maguk között?

\- Semmi sem folyik köztem meg a tanítványaim között – válaszolt Piton idegesen. – Más dolgom is van, mint egy griffendéles felügyelete. Az Lupin dolga. 

\- Egy okot mondjon, hogy miért adjam át a felügyeletet másnak! – erősködött McGalagony.

Piton egy csomó okot tudott volna mondani. A fiú idegesítő jelenléte az egyik, a pimasz kérdések és megjegyzések a másik. A fiú hasonlatossága az anyjához, még egy jó ok. De a legfőbb, hogy a fiú furcsa, idegen érzéseket támaszt benne, és ezt nem akarja. Mindezt persze nem akarta McGalagony orrára kötni, ezért azt mondta: - Megvannak az okaim.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megvannak – mondta idegesen McGalagony. – És én szeretném tudni, hogy mik azok.

\- Minerva, én… - kezdte Piton, de akkor kinyílt az ajtó, és bejött rajta egy lány, a hetedéves prefektus.

\- Igazgatónő – mondta a lány zihálva, mintha futott volna idáig. – Hóborc megint elárasztotta a hatodik emeleti folyosót azzal a kékes színű folyadékkal, és mikor én ide indultam, már a lépcsők felé indult egy vödörrel!

\- Ó, a legszívesebben kitekerném a nyakát, ha nem volná már amúgy is halott – morogta McGalagony. Kisietett a szobából a lánnyal együtt, teljesen megfeledkezve a bájitalmesterről.

Perselus nem ment az igazgatónő után. Fárasztották Hóborc ötletei, és úgy gondolta, kihasználja az időt és kitalál egy okot, csak legyen már vége ennek a gyötrelemnek, egy okot, amit Minervának elmondhat anélkül, hogy felfedné: ő a fiú apja. 

Tíz csendes perc is eltelt a kerek irodában, de McGalagony nem tért vissza, s újabb tíz perc után sem volt semmi jele, hogy hamarosan visszajön. Piton elfáradt a várakozástól és a gondolkodástól. Egy árva elfogadható indokot sem talált a felügyelet elutasítására. A szundikáló portréalakok horkolása tovább fokozta idegességét. Felállt a karosszékből, és az ajtó felé indult, de ekkor egy hang szólalt meg a háta mögött.

\- Perselus!

Piton habozott egy pillanatra, de aztán úgy döntött, nem veszi figyelembe a megszólalót, és továbblépett az ajtó felé. De ekkor újra megszólalt a jól ismert hang.

\- Ne lökd el magadtól a fiad!

Piton megdermedt. Lehunyta a szemét, de aztán megfordult, hogy Albus Dumbledore kék szemébe nézzen. 

\- Nem tudom, miről beszél. Nekem nincs fiam, és nem társalgok festményekkel - mondta higgadtan.

\- Határozottan emlékeztet rád. Arra, amilyen te voltál az ő korában. - A korábbi igazgató nem törődött Piton előbbi megjegyzésével. - De megfigyeltem, hogy ő griffendéles, ellentétben veled. Bizonyára az anyja miatt - tette hozzá, és a szeme vidáman megcsillant.

\- Nincs szándékomban festmények zavaros mondanivalóját hallgatni - morogta Piton, de nem bírta rávenni magát, hogy elhagyja az irodát. 

\- Ha hasonlít a szüleire, nem lehet hétköznapi gyerek. A szülők tulajdonságainak kombinációja nagy varázslót ígér, biztos vagyok benne - folytatta a festett alak. - Biztosan kitűnő tanuló. Tehetséges a bájitaltanban?

Piton sóhajtott. - Nagyon tehetséges. És intelligens is - ismerte el, bár hangja alig volt hangosabb, mint a suttogás, és nem nézett a festményre.

A portréalak mosolygott barátja kelletlen beismerésén, aztán higgadtan kérdezte: - Miért lököd el magadtól, Perselus? 

Csend lett a kerek irodában. Perselus nagyon kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Ritkán beszélt Dumbledore portréjával, ez meg végképp nem volt az a téma, amiről szívesen társalgott volna.

\- Nem gondolnám, hogy törődnie kellene ezzel egy festménynek - mondta.

\- Már másodszor akarod lerázni magadról a büntetés felügyeletét. - Dumbledore figyelmen kívül hagyta Piton előbbi goromba megjegyzését. - Ha nem tévedek, és jól figyeltem meg, a fiú nem tudja, hogy te vagy az apja. Igaz? 

\- Nem vagyok az apja! - morogta Piton.

\- Perselus, nem tagadhatod le örökké. Van egy fiad, és ki kellene használnod a büntetés idejét, hogy jobban megismerd - mondta a portré-Dumbledore. - Beszéltél erről Hermionéval?

Piton visszament a karosszékhez, és beleült, miközben válaszolt. - Nem akarom megölni, miután nagy nehezen megmentettem - felelte, és nemcsak gunyoros stílusa, hanem ökölbe szorított keze is mutatta indulatait.

\- Tehát nem beszéltél vele.

Piton a festményre nézett. - Nem tudom elfelejteni, amit tett! Elárult engem, mikor eltitkolta a gyereket előttem. Nem lett volna szabad ezt tennie!

\- Ó, szóval ez a probléma! - mondta Dumbledore. - Hermionénak biztos megvolt az oka rá, hogy így tegyen, csak meg kell tőle kérdezned, ha beszélsz vele. De mindez nem magyarázza meg, hogy miért lököd el magadtól a kisfiadat, Perselus.

\- Nem a kisfiam! - kiáltotta Piton felháborodottan. - Nem akarom, hogy gyerekem legyen, soha nem is akartam! Ha Hermione úgy döntött, hogy megtartja a hozzájárulásom nélkül, az az ő baja! Én. Nem. Akarom. - mondta keményen, minden egyes szót kihangsúlyozva.

\- Érzed ugye, hogy el fogod veszíteni a csatát? - A portréalaknak csillogott a szeme. Perselus megvető pillantást vetett rá. - Hadd mondjak neked valamit, Perselus. Nem fog menni! Majd tudni akarod, mit szeret, mit nem, kik a barátai, mit csinál, mikor nincs az iskolában, milyen könyvet olvas… Akkor is tudni akarod majd, mikor már nem felügyeled a büntetését…

\- De menni fog. Mennie kell, mert nem akarok foglalkozni vele egyáltalán. Nem akarom, hogy legyen egy gyerekem, aki...

\- Nincs többé választásod, fiam. Már van gyereked - mondta Dumbledore mosolyogva.  
Perselus elutasítóan nézett ezekre a szavakra. Az átkozott festménynek igaza van, még ha csak egy pontos másolata is rég elvesztett mesterének. Sóhajtott. - Nem érdemlem meg, hogy az apja legyek, Albus - mondta a fejét rázva. - Másféle apáról álmodozik.

\- Honnan tudod?

\- Mondta nekem.

\- Mit mondott pontosan?

\- Hogy Pottert szeretné az apjának. - Perselus csak úgy köpte a fiú keresztapjának a nevét. - Egy hősről álmodozik Albus, nem egy ilyen hidegvérű gyilkosról, mint én! Tudom, hogy milyen vagyok, és jobb neki nélkülem.

\- De te nem vagy hidegvérű gyilkos, Perselus - szólt Dumbledore feddő hangon. 

\- Na, ezért nem beszélek veled! - tört ki Piton. - Mert csak az árnyéka vagy annak az embernek, akit ábrázolsz. Az igazi Albus tudná, ki vagyok valójában: egy ember, aki túl sok olyasmit követett el, amit nem lehet jóvátenni! És nem olyan, mint egy apa!

A portréalak a fejét rázta. 

\- Annyi év eltelt már, fiam, és te még mindig nem hiszed, hogy érdemes vagy rá, hogy szeressenek és tiszteljenek. Nem tudom, milyen a kapcsolatod Hermionéval, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha akarta a gyerekedet, jó oka volt rá. 

\- Semmiféle kapcsolatunk nincs - horkantott fel Perselus -, és csak ő hibáztatható ezért a rossz döntésért. Elrontotta a saját életét, és most már az enyémet is. Ostoba boszorkány! 

\- Ugyan Perselus! - szólt szigorúan Dumbledore. - Nem lehet ennyire rossz a helyzet! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Hermione jól döntött. Nathan, ahogy eddig megismertem, semmiképpen sem nevezhető „hibának”.

\- Nem tudod, mit beszélsz! Csak egy kotnyeles öreg festmény vagy, aki rám akarja erőltetni a véleményét! - kiáltotta Piton, felállt a székről, és kifelé indult. Vissza se nézett, ahogy kilendült az irodából, és majdnem fellökte a meglepett McGalagonyt, aki épp be akart lépni.

 

 

Nathan barátai asztala felé tartott a klubhelyiségben, miután kikergették a büntetőmunkáról. Ahogy a fiúk meglátták, hogy közeledik, hirtelen elakadtak a társalgásban. Ez nem kerülte el Nathan figyelmét, de nem szólt semmit.

Leült az egyik üres karosszékbe. Egy kínos pillanatig csend volt, de Nathan elhatározta, hogy megtöri a jeget. - Miről beszélgettetek? - kérdezte.

A fiúk egymásra pillantottak. - A kviddicsmeccsről - felelte Andy. Nathan Andyről Kevinre nézett. Valami nem stimmelt, de nem tudta mi. - Mi van vele? - kérdezte aztán.

\- Ó, csak ugyanaz, mint amiről már sokszor beszéltünk - mondta Andy és legyintett. - Nem hiszem, hogy a Mardekárnak lenne esélye ellenünk.

\- Pontosan - tette hozzá Kevin.

Nathan nézte őket. - Remélem, győzünk - mondta. Nem volt benne biztos, de mintha hallotta volna Kevin sóhajtását.

Beszélgettek még a kviddicsről, aztán egy keveset a házi feladatokról - Andy szerint a legidegesítőbb témáról. Nathan az élénk társalgás ellenére elálmosodott. Három egymást követő ásítás után bejelentette: Kicsit fáradt vagyok. Elmegyek aludni. - Felállt. - Jó éjszakát!

Barátai elköszöntek, Nathan pedig megindult a lépcsőn. Az utolsó lépésnél visszafordult, és akkor meglátta, hogy Andy és Kevin mormognak egymásnak valamit. Összehúzta a szemöldökét. _Furcsa_ \- gondolta. A barátai titkolnak valamit előle, ez világos. De most úgysem tudja kideríteni, fáradt hozzá. Majd kitalálja holnap. És rajtuk tartja a szemét.

Eljött a reggel, s ők mindannyian úgy tettek, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Megették a reggelit, és elindultak a pincébe bájitaltanra. Már a fél osztály ott volt, mikor megérkeztek. Leültek a szokott helyükre, és várták Piton professzort.

Nem kellett sokáig várniuk. A bájitalmester beviharzott a terembe, és rögtön levont a Griffendéltől pár pontot, mert Josie nem ült még a padjában. Ezzel elérte, hogy az óra további része nyugodtan folyt le. 

Nathant elképesztette Piton professzor viselkedése. Mi baja? Figyelte a mérges embert, ahogy a dolgozatokat javítja az asztalánál. Nathan szokása szerint előbb fejezte be a bájitalt mint a többiek, így volt ideje tanulmányozni a bájitalmester viselkedését.

Andy felpillantott az üstjéről, és észrevette, hogy Nathan Pitont figyeli. Megbökte Kevint, aki mellette dolgozott, s aki ezért egy szeletnyi helyett majdnem egy egész százszorszépgyökeret ejtett bele az üstjébe. - Mi van? - sziszegett Kevin idegesen. Andy Nathan felé intett a fejével. Kevin odanézett és bólintott.

Az óra végére a Griffendélnek 20 ponttal kevesebbje volt. Nathan erről beszélt a többiekkel, míg mentek az SKV terem felé. - Miért volt olyan ideges ma Piton professzor?

Kevin és Andy megint olyan furcsán néztek egymásra. 

\- Nem tudom - felelt Andy

\- Ha te sem tudod, mi honnan tudjuk? - horkantott fel Kevin.

 _Hogy értik ezt?_ \- tűnődött Nathan. A barátai egyre különösebben viselkednek, és ő még mindig nem tudja, hogy miért. Úgy tett, mint aki nem törődik a barátságtalan válasszal, és belépett Lupin professzor tantermébe.

Az óra zökkenőmenetesen folyt. Most, hogy Lupin professzor tanította őket újra, minden a rendes kerékvágásba került.

\- Nathan – szólalt meg óra végén Lupin -, egy szóra maradj itt, kérlek.

Nathan a barátaira pillantott. Azok bólintottak, hogy megvárják a folyosón, aztán kimentek a többiekkel együtt. Nathan a tanári asztal elé állt.

\- Igen, uram?

\- Azt hallottam, hogy bajba kerültél, míg nem voltam itt – mondta Lupin.

Nathan lehajtotta a fejét. – Az erdőbe mentem, pedig nem volt ott semmi dolgom. Piton professzor megbüntetett.

\- Ezt is hallottam – felelt a vérfarkas. – De azt is, hogy unikornist kerestél az erdőben, és csak azért, hogy Piton professzortól kicsikarj valami elismerést, és pontokat szerezz. Ez is igaz?

\- Igen, uram. Körülbelül – ismerte el Nathan. – Most mérges rám?

\- Nem, nem vagyok mérges. Talán egy kissé csalódott, de mérges nem. Beszélgettünk már Piton professzorról azelőtt, és azt hittem, hogy megértetted, hogy ő nem úgy jutalmazza a jó munkát, mint más tanárok.

\- Megértettem uram – mondta Nathan. – Nem csinálok többé ilyen ostobaságot.

\- Örülök, hogy ezt mondod – bólintott elégedetten Lupin. – Ezt akartam tőled hallani. Azt hiszem, a barátaid már várnak. – Barátságosan megfogta Nathan vállát, és az ajtóig kísérte. – Azt kérem, hogy ha valami bánt, akkor gyere hozzám, és megbeszéljük. És máskor ne keveredj bajba a telihold ideje alatt sem – tette hozzá mosolyogva. 

Nathan bólintott, és kiment a teremből. A barátai a folyosó végén várták. Már megint sutyorogtak egymás között, de hirtelen elhallgattak, mikor meglátták, hogy Nathan közeledik. Ebédelni indultak, és Nathan nem erőltette a témát. 

A délutáni órák során mindhárman kellemesen kikapcsolódtak a szabadban töltött gyógynövénytanon, de ez a jó érzés tovatűnt, mikor megkezdődött a mágiatörténet. Lehetetlen volt nem végigunatkozni az órát, és míg majdnem az egész osztály aludt, Nathan végig tudta gondolni, hogy mi folyik körülötte, különösen ami a barátai meg Piton professzor magatartását illeti.

Az órák aztán elfogytak. Jó volt a vacsora, s aztán ők hárman szétváltak a bejárati csarnokban. Andy és Kevin a könyvtárba mentek, míg Nathan lefelé indult a pincébe, újabb büntetőmunkára.

\- Tisztítsd meg azokat az üstöket! – mondta Piton, amint Nathan belépett az ajtón.

Nathan sóhajtva vette tudomásul a büntetőmunka színvonalbeli esését. Alig várta, hogy újra hozzávalókat kelljen összekészítenie, vagy valami hasonló, és most tessék! Megint üstöket kell sikálnia!

Azt tervezte, hogy újra beszélgetésbe bocsátkozik Pitonnal az este folyamán, de meggondolta magát, látva a tanár rossz kedvének nyilvánvaló jeleit. A bájitalmesternek nem volt jó napja, ahogy azt Nathan már reggel észrevette.

Később, jó pár óra nehéz munkával a háta mögött feljött a pincéből, és a Griffendél toronyba ment, ahol megtalálta a barátait. Nem kérdezték a büntetésről, talán mert még a másnapi leckével voltak elfoglalva.

A következő nap minden a normális mederben folyt. Reggeli, bűbájtan, repülésóra – ami több volt, mint egy jópofa tanóra -, ebéd, átváltoztatástan, házi feladat, vacsora, és büntetőmunka Piton professzorral.

Ezen az estén Piton professzor a raktárba küldte, ott kellett dolgoznia egyedül. Csak annyi ideig volt vele, míg elmagyarázta a feladatot, aztán visszament az osztályterembe.

Nathannak leltárt kellett készítenie a raktárban található eszközökről és hozzávalókról. Egyszer csak meghallotta Piton hangját, aki a másik helyiségből kiabálta, hogy letelt az aznapi büntetés ideje, elmehet.

Átsétált a tanterembe a halom pergamennel a karján, és megállt a bájitalmester asztalánál.   
\- A feléig jutottam. Gondolom, holnap befejezem – mondta, és átnyújtotta a jegyzeteit a tanárnak.

Piton professzor átolvasta a feljegyzéseket, és meg volt elégedve az eredménnyel, bár vigyázott, hogy érzelmei ne legyenek nyilvánvalóak. – Helyes – csak ennyit mondott.

Nathan elfordult, hogy induljon, de aztán habozva megállt. 

\- Nem bánja, uram, ha kérdezek valamit?

\- Ha bánom, nem kérdezed meg? 

Nathan elhúzta a száját. – De igen – mondta. – Mi az a zöldes színű bájital, ami abban a fadobozban van a legfelső polc tetején, és nincs felcímkézve a fiolája?

A bájitalmester arca elsötétedett. Felállt, megkerülte az asztalt, és megállt Nathan előtt. 

\- Megérintetted? – kérdezte. 

A hirtelen mozdulat megijesztette Nathant.

\- Igen, megérintettem. Ragadós volt – felelte.

\- Mutasd ide a kezed! – utasította sürgetően Piton, és mikor Nathan odanyújtotta a kezét, megragadta a csuklóját, és megvizsgálta a tenyerét.

Ez még jobban felkeltette Nathan kíváncsiságát.

\- Mi van abban a fiolában? – kérdezte.

\- Kinyitottad? – Piton nem vette figyelembe az előbbi kérdést.

\- Igen – válaszolt egyszerűen Nathan.

Piton élesen pillantott fel, ahogy meghallotta a választ. Elengedte Nathan kezét, ujjai közé fogta a fiú arcát, és felemelte a fejét, hogy megvizsgálhassa a szemét.

\- Belélegezted?

\- Közvetlenül nem – felelt Nathan.

Piton professzor összehúzta a szemét. Az egyik kezével szorosan tartotta a fiú fejét, másik kezével meg lehúzta a szemhéját, s az esetleges ártalom jeleit kereste, de semmit sem talált. – Ne nyiss ki olyan fiolát, amelyről nem tudod, mi van benne! – vicsorogta, és ellökte magától a fiút. Elfordult, látható ingerültséggel. Viselkedésének ez a viharos változása összezavarta Nathant. 

– Én… nem… - nyögte.

\- Öt pont a Griffendéltől, Granger, mert elvesztetted a józan eszed, és ismeretlen anyaggal babráltál! – A bájitalmester felcsattant. – Meg is mérgezhetted volna magad!

Nathan tátott szájjal bámult a bájitalmesterre. _Mi az ördög…_ \- gondolta szemöldökráncolva. 

– Nem az én hibám! Nem volt felcímkézve, és nekem leltárt kellett csinálnom! Mit tehettem volna? – kérdezte a pontveszteség miatt elkeseredve.

\- Hagyd ott, mutasd meg, kérdezz meg! – mondta Piton, és szembe fordult a fiúval. – De ne nyisd ki! Soha ne nyiss ki olyan bájitalos üveget, amelyről nem tudod, hogy mit tartalmaz! Megértettél?

Piton szigorú tekintete elbizonytalanította Nathant. – Igen, uram – felelte, és elfordította a tekintetét a tanárról.

Perselus hátat fordított neki, úgy mondta: - Menj vissza a Griffendél-toronyba, Granger!   
Mikor meghallotta az ajtó csukódását, behunyta a szemét, és fölemelte a kezét, hogy megdörzsölje a homlokát.


	13. Pengeélen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Büntetés, barátok, kviddics… Perselus és Nathan pedig pengeélen táncol…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönet Maczynak és Nimbusznak!

Nathant rémülettel töltötte el, hogy reagált Piton annak a fiolának a kinyitására. _Tényleg azt gondolja Piton professzor, hogy annyira óvatlan vagyok, hogy direkt beleszagolok?_ – gondolta, és csak a fejét rázta. _Persze, hogy nem! A mami már rég megtanította, hogyan kell ezt csinálni!_ Nathan azt a technikát alkalmazta, amit Hermione mutatott meg neki, hogyan kell meghatározni egy-egy ismeretlen bájitalt. Ki kell nyitni a fiolát, s fölötte kicsit magunk fel kell legyezni a levegőt, vajon a szagáról felismerjük-e. De ezt nem volt ideje elmondani tanárának, mert mire magyarázkodásba fogott volna, Piton újra kikergette a pincéből. 

Sóhajtott. Rémes ez az ember! Semmi sem elég jó neki. Minden rossz, amit Nathan csinál, és nem érdekes, hogy mennyit próbálkozik. Pedig milyen keményen próbálkozik! Talán túlságosan is. Nathan eltűnődött. Kimerítette a büntetőmunka, és hogy állandóan Pitonon járt az esze. Talán fel kellene keresnie az igazgatónőt, hogy megkérje, hadd vegye át a büntetés felügyeletét más tanár, ahogy anyja is javasolta.

De ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy Piton biztosan tud valamit az apjáról, és megadó sóhajjal beletörődött a sorsába. Ha ki akar húzni valami információt a bájitalmesterből, akkor folytatnia kell a büntetőmunkát vele, és még keményebben próbálkozni, hogy Piton professzor beszélgessen vele.

Míg eldöntötte magában, hogy nem keresi meg McGalagonyt, a Kövér Dáma portréjához érkezett. A klubhelyiség melegebb volt, mint a folyosó, a pincénél pedig pláne melegebb. Pillantása végigszaladt a szobán, és megtalálta a sarokban Kevint és Andyt, akik a házi feladataik felé görnyedtek.

Elindult feléjük, a hátuk mögé lopózott és elrikkantotta magát: - Itt vagyok!  
A két fiú ijedtében felpattant a székről.

\- Merlin szerelmére!

\- A fenébe, Nathan! Miért csináltad ezt? – méltatlankodott Kevin.

Nathan vigyorgott és leült melléjük. – Annyira el voltatok merülve a munkában, nem tudtam ellenállni – mondta, és még szélesebben vigyorgott.

\- Nem vicces – morogta Andy, és újra a leckéjébe mélyedt.  
Kevin még mindig mérgesen nézte Nathant, aki még mindig mosolygott. De hirtelen eltűnt a jókedve, mikor ráébredt, hogy Kevin fürkészve figyeli őt. – Mi van? – kérdezte.

\- Semmi. Csak ne viselkedj így – felelt Kevin, és az átváltoztatástan leckéje fölé hajolt.

Nathan összehúzta a szemöldökét. 

\- Így? Hogyan?

\- Mint Pi… 

\- Mint pisis gyerekek szoktak! – szakította félbe Andy Kevint, és figyelmeztetőn nézett rá.

Nathan csak nézte őket figyelmesen, komolyan. – Mit akarsz ezzel mondani, Kevin? – kérdezte.

\- Pontosan azt, amit Andy is mond! Hogy ne viselkedj úgy, mint egy hülyegyerek!

Nathan sóhajtott. Azt hitte az előbb, kis megkönnyebbülést talál a barátai körében, de nyilvánvalóan tévedett. Valamit titkolnak előtte, és azok a különös pillantások… Felpattant, és kiviharzott a klubhelyiségből. Jobb neki egyedül!  
________________________________________

Perselus az ágyán feküdt, és az elmúlt napok történésein töprengett. A fenébe a fiúval! A fenébe a festménnyel! Mikor a gyerek a zöld bájitalról kérdezett, már rosszat sejtett. Mikor azt is mondta, hogy ragadós, aggódni kezdett, és elgyengült a lába, Mikor pedig az a meggondolatlan griffendéles közölte, hogy megszagolta, nagyot ugrott a szíve. Végül kiderült, hogy semmi sem történt, akkor megkönnyebbült. 

És ezek az érzések roppant idegesítették.   
De még idegesítőbb, hogy amit akkor érzett a tanteremben, még mindig nem múlt el! Meg kell néznie a fiút, valóban jól van-e. A fenébe! Hogy változtathatta meg az életét ennyire ez a griffendéles kölyök?   
Lebeszélte magát: nem megy utána.

Felkelt. Úgysem tudna egyhamar elaludni, tesz hát egy ellenőrző körutat a kastélyban, legalább levon egy-két pontot a peches tanulóktól. Fölvette a talárját, és kiment a lakásából.  
Haladt a folyosókon, minden gyanús helyre benézett. Már a legfelső emeleten járt, és éppen vissza akart fordulni a pincébe, mikor lépéseket hallott. Behúzódott egy árnyékos sarokba, és gúnyos kis félmosollyal várta a jobb sorsra érdemes diákot, de mikor meglátta, ki az, elkomorodott. 

Nathan fordult be éppen a folyosóra. Úgy tűnt, egyedül van. Zaklatottnak látszott. Piton nem tartóztatta fel, de utána indult.  
Áthaladtak néhány folyosón. Nathan nem vette észre az őt követő sötét figurát. Megállt egy ablak előtt, mely a tóra nézett, és bámulta a vízben visszatükröződő gyenge holdfényt. Perselus pár lépéssel állt mögötte, figyelte a fiát.

Nézte az ablakpárkányon ülő gyereket, és rosszallóan húzta össze a szemöldökét. Mit csinál itt? Ráadásul takarodó után? S hogy Nathan nem mutatott hajlandóságot, hogy mielőbb visszatérjen a hálóterembe, Piton előlépett.  
Nathan ijedten pattant fel.

\- Már elmúlt a takarodó, Granger. Miért nem vagy a Griffendél toronyban? 

\- Már éppen indultam vissza, uram - felelt Nathan.

\- Öt pont a Griffendéltől.

Nathan lehajtotta a fejét, és sóhajtott.

\- Visszakísérlek a klubhelyiségig – mondta Piton egy kis csend után. Nathan nem szólt, csak követte a professzort.

Néhány folyosóval később Nathan összeszedte minden griffendéles bátorságát, és megkérdezte. – Megint büntetést fog adni, uram?

Perselus hallotta, milyen tompa a fiú hangja. – Még épp elég büntetőmunka áll előtted, ezt a kihágást is betudjuk abba – mondta. A gyerek felsóhajtott, de beleegyezően bólintott. Piton figyelte a gyereket, aki észrevette ezt, és egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát. Szomorú volt, mert úgy tűnt, a terve, hogy ő legyen a legjobb tanuló a Roxfortban merő illúzió, a barátai titkolóznak előtte, állandóan bajba keveredik, és nem tudja elérni, hogy Piton professzor méltányolja az erőfeszítéseit.

Perselus feszülten figyelte az elmélázó gyereket. _Mi megy itt?_ – borult el a kedve. Még sose látta ilyennek a fiút.

\- Miért mászkálsz takarodó után egyedül a kastélyban, Granger? – kérdezte.

Nathan habozott mielőtt válaszolt, és ez nem kerülte el Piton figyelmét. 

\- Nem volt már házi feladatom, a barátaim pedig még el voltak foglalva a sajátjukkal. Ezért elhatároztam, hogy sétálok egyet. Elbámészkodtam az időt. Sajnálom.

A gyerek elég meggyőzően hazudott, de annyira azért nem, hogy Perselus elhiggye. Összehúzta a szemét, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Rosszkedve nem akart elmúlni. A legközelebbi fáklya mellett megállt, és ráparancsolt Nathanra. 

\- Nézz rám! – Maga felé fordította a fiú arcát. 

Megvizsgálta a szemét, és keresett valami jelet, amit esetleg a zöld bájital okozhatott, de csak a sajátjához oly hasonló feketeséget látta. Kísértést érzett, hogy belenézzen a fiú gondolataiba, de visszafogta magát. Nathantól – lévén Hermione fia – kitelik, hogy észreveszi, hogy legilimentálja őt, ezért inkább elengedte a gyerek arcát, és tovább indult. 

Nathan csendesen követte. Nem értette Piton viselkedését. _Még mindig a zöld bájital miatt aggódik?_ – tűnődött. Bármennyire is hihetetlennek tűnik, Piton professzor aggódik érte. Az a zöld bájital nagyon veszedelmes lehet.

\- Veszélyes az a zöld bájital, uram? - kérdezte, mert nem tudta legyőzni kíváncsiságát.

Piton éles pillantást vetett rá. 

\- Igen - válaszolta.

Csendben mentek tovább.

A Kövér Dáma portréjához érve Piton professzor megállt, és megvárta, hogy Nathan kimondja a jelszót. A festmény kilendült, és Nathan befelé indult, de aztán visszafordult és így szólt:

– Köszönöm Piton professzor, hogy vigyáz rám. Örülök, hogy ilyen tanárom van. - S ezzel belépett az ajtón.

A Kövér Dáma volt az egyetlen, aki látta Piton döbbent arcát.   
________________________________________

A következő reggel Kevin és Andy várták Nathant a klubhelyiségben reggeli előtt. Látták, hogy jön lefelé a hálóteremből, és mikor hallótávolságon belülre került, Andy szemrehányást tett neki a késésért. De elhalt a hangja, mikor észrevette, hogy Nathan elmegy mellettük, mintha ott se lennének.

Nathan nem törődött a hitetlenkedő pillantásokkal, csak ment egyenesen a klubhelyiség kijárata felé. Elege volt. Titkolóznak előtte. Jó. De akkor ne várják, hogy barátságos legyen velük. Jobb neki egyedül!

Belépett a Nagyterembe, és leült az asztalhoz, de nem a szokott helyére, hanem azzal szemben. Nem ült senki sem mellette, sem szembe vele: egyedül volt. Sóhajtott, majd enni kezdett.

Pár perccel később inkább hallotta, mint látta, hogy a két fiú az asztalhoz ér. Őt nézték, érezte. De nem tudta elhessegetni a múlt este miatti rossz érzést; ha a háta mögött beszélnek róla, és érthetetlen utasításokat adnak, semmi szüksége rájuk. 

 

Perselus McGalagonyt hallgatta, miközben a kávéját iszogatta, s közben a szeme a Nagytermet pásztázta. Látta Nathant belépni. A fiú egyedül volt, és egyenesen a Griffendél asztalához ment. 

Figyelte, hogy Nathan kötelességszerűen szed magának az ételből, de nem eszik. Összehúzta a szemét. Tudta, hogy a gyereknek nem lett semmi baja a zöld bájitaltól, kétszer is ellenőrizte, és nem látta nyomát. _De akkor mi van?_ – tűnődött.

Válaszolt valamit az igazgatónő kérdésére, és mikor visszafordult a diákok felé, Kevint és Andyt látta belépni a nagyterembe. Perselus látta, hogy a fiúk odanéznek, ahol Nathan ül, majd a szokott helyükre mennek, s közben összesúgnak. Figyelte Nathan reakcióját, de semmit se látott. A fiú egyszerűen keresztülnézett a barátain. Felhúzta a szemöldökét. – _Miért?_

Erőltette magát, hogy újra a reggelijére figyeljen. Nem az ő dolga, hogy figyelje, a gyereknek vannak-e barátai, vagy nincsenek! Ellenőrizni az egészségét, az kötelessége, de az nem, hogy azzal foglalkozzon, milyen a gyerek közösségi élete! Ha elfordul a többiektől, és egyedül akarja eltölteni itt a hét évet, az nem az ő – Perselus – problémája. 

Megevett egy adag rántottát, de a szükségesnél nagyobb indulattal döfködte bele a villát. Úgy tűnt, semmi másra nem tud figyelni. Ha a fia egy helyiségben van vele, kénytelen csak vele foglalkozni. _A fenébe!_ – átkozódott csendesen. 

Míg befejezte a reggelit, próbálta elkerülni Nathant a tekintetével. Aztán felállt, és lobogó fekete talárjában elhagyta a nagytermet, de még mielőtt kiment volna, szeme Andy és Kevin felé villant.  
________________________________________

Nathan nem vette észre a bájitalmestert, mert minden gondolta a néhány székkel odébb ülő barátain járt. Nem nézett rájuk, csak a szeme sarkából figyelte őket. Mikor befejezte a reggelit, gyorsan megindult a kijárat felé. Kevin szólt hozzá, de ő elengedte a füle mellett.

A tanítás alatt olyan messzire ült tőlük, amennyire csak tudott. Tudta ugyan, hogy ez majd szemet szúr a többieknek, de nem törődött vele. Úgy érezte, igaza van, és nem érdekli, hogy mások mit gondolnak! Egyszer csak észrevette, hogy jobbfelől valaki nézi, és azt vette észre, hogy Devon Malfoyt jobban érdekli ő, mint az, amit Flitwick professzor beszél. Nathan közömbösen bámult vissza, s erre a mardekáros újra a tanárra kezdett figyelni. 

Ez így ment egész nap. A többiek megbámulták őt is, Kevint meg Andyt is, mintha először látnák őket. Két barátja próbált beszélni vele ebéd közben, de elfordult tőlük, nem érdekelte a bocsánatkérés. Most majd megtanulják, hogy ne titkolózzanak előtte. Ha a barátai akarnak lenni, ezt meg kell érteniük!

Az órák után sem a Griffendél toronyba ment, hanem a nyugalmas könyvtárba. Megírta a bűbájtanleckét, újra elolvasta a télen nyíló mágikus növényekről szóló olvasmányt, aztán már nem volt mit csinálnia. Normális esetben ezt az időt a barátaival töltötte, de most találnia kell valami más elfoglaltságot vacsoráig és a büntetőmunkáig. 

Eszébe jutott a zöld bájital. Azóta is fúrta az oldalát, hogy mi lehetett az? Míg a könyvtárban van, megpróbál utána nézni, mi volt abban a fiolában. Felállt, és a bájital részleg felé indult. 

Rengeteg könyv volt ott ebben a tárgyban, azt se tudta, merre kezdje a kutatást. Úgy gondolta, hogy a zöld bájital valószínűleg méreg, úgyhogy ilyen szempont szerint kezdte leszedegetni a könyveket a polcról.

Annyira elmerült az érdekes olvasmányokban, hogy elszalasztotta a vacsorát, csak arra maradt ideje, hogy kivegye a könyvtárból a kiválasztott könyveket, s már rohant is le a pincébe. Így is öt percet késett.

Ahogy nyitotta az ajtót, már hallotta is: - Elkéstél, Granger! Öt pont a Griffendéltől! - Piton rá sem nézett.

\- Sajnálom, uram, a könyvtárban voltam, és elnéztem az időt - magyarázta Nathan.

Piton ránézett figyelmesen, mielőtt újra a munkája felé fordult. - Be kell fejezned, amit tegnap elkezdtél. És ne nyiss ki egy fiolát se! - mondta jelentőségteljesen, és újra felnézett. - Nem akarom, hogy a halálhíredet kelljen közölnöm az anyáddal! - tette hozzá láthatóan idegesen.

\- Akkor ahelyett közölhetné az apámmal - morogta Nathan az orra alatt, a raktárba menet. 

Piton meghallotta. - Mit mondtál? - kérdezte. 

Nathan megállt és Pitonra pillantott. - Azt mondtam… - kezdte habozva, és arra gondolt, talán itt a lehetőség, hogy kérdezzen valami fontosat.

A bájitalmester csak nézett rá, várta a választ.

\- Azt mondtam, hogy akkor közölhetné az apámmal, tanár úr. 

Végül is, Nathan griffendéles volt. 

Állta a tanár pillantását. Kínos csend után Piton megszólalt.

\- Újabb öt pont a Griffendéltől, Granger. 

Nathan nem fordította el a tekintetét, várta, talán a tanár többet is mond. Piton összehúzta a szemét, és idegesen mondta: - Úgy gondolom, büntetőmunkát kell végezned. Mire vársz? 

Nathan lebiggyesztette az alsó ajkát. Meg kellene kérdeznem? - tűnődött. De látta, hogy Piton a türelme végén jár. Mély levegőt vett, és elhatározta, hogy nem kérdez semmit. - Semmire, uram - felelte, és a raktár felé indult. _Ez nem a megfelelő pillanat_ \- gondolta. 

Piton csak nézte a fiút összehúzott szemmel, ahogy eltűnt a raktár ajtajában. _Mi ez a játék?_ Próbálta megérteni, mi történik. _Tud valamit? De hisz nem tud semmit az apjáról, igaz?_

A könyve felé fordult, de nemigen látta a szavakat. Megválaszolatlan kérdésekkel volt tele a feje, és gyűlölte, hogy nem érti, mi történik körülötte. Legszívesebben elkapta volna a gyereket, követelve, hogy mondja el, mit forgat a fejében. Csikorgatta a fogát tehetetlenségében, úgy érezte, tűrhetetlen ez az egész. 

Rágódott még kicsit a helyzeten, aztán felállt az asztaltól, és a raktárba ment. Nathan valamit számolt éppen, és jegyzeteket készített egy pergamenre. A fiú észrevette a jelenlétét, de csak nézett, felhúzott szemöldökkel, várakozóan. _Muszáj ezt csinálnia?_ – kérdezte magában Perselus.

\- Jöttem megnézni, megölted-e már magad? - szólalt meg.

Nathan a szemét forgatta, és újra a szalamandrafarkak felé fordult.

\- Elég idegesítő lenne anyádat sírni látni, mikor megmondom neki… - mondta Piton, és figyelte, ahogy Nathan újra elbizonytalanodik. 

\- Szívesebben mondanám meg apádnak, csak előbb tudnom kellene, ki ő. 

Nathan abbahagyta a rakodást, de a szemét nem emelte fel a szalamandrafarkokról. 

\- Meg tudod mondani, hol találom őt? - kérdezte Piton

Nathan felnézett rá, rosszallóan.

\- Tudja, hogy nem.

\- Nem? Biztos vagy benne?

\- Biztos - mondta Nathan. - De a tanár úr tudja! - Magabiztosság csillogott a szemében. 

_Szóval erről van szó_ – állapította meg magában Perselus. 

– Nem látom, hogy dolgoznál, Granger! – csattant fel, és jól látta a csalódást Nathan arcán.

A fiú folytatta a munkát, de nem azzal a könnyedséggel és figyelemmel, ahogy általában dolgozni szokott, s amit már Perselus is megfigyelt. A bájitalmester elfordult, suhogó talárjában kifelé indult a raktárból, de még meghallotta: 

\- Ennyire súlyos a helyzet? 

Piton megfordult, egymásra néztek. Valami volt a fiú hangjában, talán kétségbeesés, talán reménytelenség.

Nathan folytatta. – Biztosan valami borzalmas dolgot csinált. Az Azkabanban van? Ezért nem mondja meg nekem senki, hogy kicsoda? Egy szörnyeteg, ugye? 

Perselus nem ezt várta. Túl sok időt töltött azzal, hogy áttekintse mindazon lehetséges okokat, melyek Hermionét arra késztették, hogy eltitkolja a fiú előtt az ő kilétét, de most… _Nem akarta, hogy egy ilyen ember legyen a közelében_ – jutott eszébe, és elszorult a szíve. Kárhoztathatja érte? Úgy érezte, nem, és elöntötte a harag, mert belegondolt, ki is ő most valójában, és ki lehetett volna.

Ökölbe szorította a kezét, úgy mondta: - Fejezd be ezt az átkozott munkát kölyök, hogy végre megszabadulhassak tőled!  
________________________________________

Az esti csalódottság a következő reggelre se múlt el. Nathan nem tudta kiszedni azt az információt Piton professzorból, amit akart, és ami még rosszabb, a bájitalmester most már tudja a szándékát. Jó lett volna beszélni a barátaival, de nem volt az a fajta, aki könnyen feladja az álláspontját. Sóhajtott, és egyedül indult a nagyterembe reggelizni.

Csak tologatta a tányérján az ételt, amikor a csúnya idő miatti gyenge fényre további árnyék borult. Felnézett, és Kevinnel találta magát szemben. 

\- Miért nem állsz velünk szóba? – kérdezte Kevin.

\- Miért érdekel? Ti kezdtétek! – vágott vissza Nathan.

\- Nem igaz! – tiltakozott Andy.

\- Titkolóztok előttem! Gondoljátok, hogy olyan mesterien csináljátok? Hát nem! -   
sziszegte Nathan, a fiúkra zúdítva minden indulatát.

Azok csak néztek. Kevin meglepetten, Andy sajnálkozva. De a vádjaira nem tudtak felelni.

Nathan összeszedte a holmiját, és otthagyta őket

 

Nathan örült, hogy már péntek van, már számolta a napokat, mikor szabadul meg már Pitontól. Szerda este után már biztos volt benne, hogy a bájitalmester semmit sem fog mondani az apjáról, úgyhogy nincs rá további oka, hogy a mogorva ember közelében legyen.

A barátai egyre furcsábban viselkedtek az után a reggeli vita után. Nathan rajtakapta őket, hogy a könyveit vizsgálgatják egyik este, azokat, amelyek a mérgekről szólnak. Andy megrémült, mikor Nathan belépett a hálóterembe. Ezután Nathan Lupin professzortól látta kijönni őket. Gyanús volt az egész. 

Az ágyán feküdt egy újabb üstsikálós este után, és újabb könyvet vett le az éjjeliszekrényről. Ebben egy másik érdekes zöld méregről olvasott, mikor hirtelen egy kiáltást hallott, és érezte, hogy valami bűbáj éri el.

\- Mit jelentsen ez? - kérezte, felugrott az ágyról, hogy megnézze ki a támadója. Kevin.

\- Fogd le, Andy! 

\- Tűnj el innen, Andy - kiáltott Nathan, már pálcával a kezében. - Mit csináltatok velem?  
\- Te nem érted ezt, Nathan. Imperius átok alatt álltál! - magyarázta Andy, kezét védőn maga elé tartva.

\- De ne izgulj! Lupin professzor megtanított minket az ellenátokra. Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte Kevin bizakodóan.

\- Imperus átok? Meg vagytok őrülve? - kérdezte Nathan méltatlankodva.

A fiúk összezavarodtak. - Figyelj Nathan! Piton professzor megátkozott téged! Láttuk, mennyire megváltoztál! De most már minden rendben van! Megszabadultál! - magyarázta Kevin úgy, mintha egy ötéves gyerekhez beszélne.

\- Ugyan, menjetek már! Erről sutyorogtatok annyit? - A fejét rázta. - Nem vagyok semmiféle átok hatása alatt!

\- Tényleg nem? - kérdezte Andy.

\- Már nem! - mondta önelégülten Kevin.

\- Soha nem is voltam! Hogy jutott eszetekbe ekkora marhaság? - kérdezte Nathan egyikről a másikra pillantva.

\- Olyan furcsa dolgaid lettek, miután elkezdtétek a büntetőmunkát Pitonnal - mondta Kevin.

\- Igen, így volt. És egyre inkább úgy viselkedtél, mint ő!

\- És aztán nem álltál velünk szóba, és megtaláltuk nálad azt a könyvet a mérgekről. Elég ijesztő volt - magyarázta tovább Andy ijedt képpel. 

Nathan összehúzta a szemét. - Meg akartam keresni a nevét egy zöld bájitalnak, amit Piton professzor raktárában találtam. Azt gondoltam, hogy az egy méreg, azért olvastam ilyen könyvet. Azt hittétek, hogy meg akarok mérgezni valakit?

\- Igen! Azt hittük, Piton parancsolt neked ilyet. Szóval nem?

\- Persze, hogy nem! Hányszor kell még elmondanom nektek, hogy Piton professzor nem gonosz! - kiáltotta Nathan mérgesen. Hányszor kell még ez elmondania? 

\- De ha nem voltál megátkozva, akkor miért viselkedtél olyan furcsán? kérdezte Kevin, még mindig kétkedve.

Nathan sóhajtott. Meg kellett magyaráznia, miért volt annyira fontos az a büntetőmunka. - Figyeljetek, fiúk, valamit el kell mondanom… - Próbált könnyed hangon beszélni. - Piton professzor tud valamit arról, amit már én is régóta szeretnék megtudni.

\- Mit? - kérdezte kíváncsian Andy.

Nathan újra sóhajtott. Most jön az, amiről a legkevésbé szeret beszélni.

\- Szóval… én nem tudom, hogy ki az apám.

\- Ezt sose mondtad - szólt közbe Kevin, és leült a legközelebbi ágyra.

\- Igen, mert nem szeretek róla beszélni.

\- Ez szomorú. - Andy leült Nathan mellé az ágyra.

\- Úgy tűnt, Piton professzor ismeri - folytatta Nathan. - De nem mondja el. - Járkálni kezdett a szobában. - Mindenki tudja. A mamám is, természetesen, szerintem Harry bácsi is, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy Piton professzor is, de nem mondják meg nekem! - magyarázta elkeseredetten.

Barátai nem tudták, hogy mit mondjanak. Nathan csüggedten visszaült az ágyra.  
Andy törte meg a csöndet. - Megkérdezted tőle?

\- Igen- felelte egyszerűen Nathan.

\- És…? - puhatolózott Kevin.

\- Ideges lett, hogy egy ilyen tökfejűvel kell állandóan foglalkoznia, mint én.

\- Sajnálom, Nathan - szólt Andy, és vigasztalóan kinyújtotta a kezét.

 

Piton látta Nathant bejönni a nagyterembe, a barátaival a nyomában. Szóval újra együtt vannak, mintha mi sem történt volna. Nathan sápadtabb ugyan, mint szokott lenni - figyelte meg -, de biztos örül, hogy újra a barátaival lehet.

Elhatározta, hogy nem foglalkozik többé a fiúval, miután ráébredt, Hermione távol tartotta tőle a gyereket, mert nem akarja, hogy Nathan tudja, az apja hidegvérű gyilkos és valamikori halálfaló. Nem hibáztatja érte. 

Perselust nem érdekelte a kviddics, de tudta, muszáj odamennie. A Mardekár játszik a Griffendéllel, és neki, mint házvezető tanárnak ott kell lennie, és ráadásul meg kell játszania, hogy érdekli a dolog. 

Megérkezve a pályára, elfoglalta szokásos helyét a lelátón, ott, ahol a tanárok szoktak ülni. Korán érkezett, mint rendesen, hogy elkerülje az igazgatott diákok tülekedését.

A lelátót nézte, amely zöld-ezüst, meg vörös-arany színekben pompázott, s akkor egy kis csoport hívta fel magára a figyelmét. Lupin közeledett egy vörös hajó emberrel. Ronald Weasley. Ez nem volt meglepetés; Weasley elég idegesítő módon mindig ott volt a mérkőzéseken. Nem voltak egyedül, egy csapat izgatott griffendéles követte őket.  
Perselus figyelte a fiát, aki élénk beszélgetésbe merült a barátaival, és Weasleyvel meg Lupinnal arrafelé tartottak, ahol ő is ült.

\- Jó reggelt, Perselus - köszönt Lupin.  
Piton bólintott.  
\- Helló, Piton! Milyen a csapat idén Frein és Maison nélkül? Tavaly csak rajtuk múlott a Mardekár sikere. Elég baj, hogy már végeztek, igaz? - csipkelődött Ron.

\- A Griffendél sosem fog győzni, még akkor sem, ha seprűkkel helyettesítjük őket - húzta el a száját Perselus, a már-már méregbe jövő Weasley-re nézve.

\- Meglátjuk! - mondta Ron. - Nathan? Nem ülsz ide hozzánk? 

Nathan habozott, és Piton professzorra nézett.

\- No gyere csak! - Ron elkapta a talárját, és maga mellé húzta a fiút. - Ti is, fiúk! Ha Nathan barátai vagytok, nekem is barátaim vagyok! 

Andy hajlandó volt maradni, mert Ron volt az egyik kedvenc kviddicsjátékosa, de Kevin húzódozott. - Nem is tudom… - morogta.

\- Jaj, Kevin, gyere! - kérte Nathan.

\- Rendben - egyezett bele Kevin. Nathan mosolygott.

A meccs elkezdődött, és rögtön a Griffendél szerzett pontot, Ron izgatottságára és Piton idegességére. - És ez még csak a kezdet, Piton! - cukkolta Ron a bájitalmestert. Piton nem válaszolt. Nathant figyelte a szeme sarkából, és elhúzta a száját.

A játék tovább folyt, és a Mardekár átvette a vezetést. - Úgy tűnik, már megint előre ittál a mennydörgő bőrére, Weasley - gúnyolódott Perselus

\- Majd meglátjuk, ki kapja el a cikeszt, Piton! - vágott vissza Ron.

Perselusnak Nathanra villant a szeme. A fiút láthatóan nemigen izgatta a mérkőzés, inkább Weasley-t figyelte. Nathant elbűvölte az a lelkesedés, amit a vöröshajú férfi mutatott. Úgy tűnt, a fia remekül szórakozik. No persze… Weasleyvel - tette hozzá gondolatban.

A pályán mindkét fogó a cikesz után röppent. A kis szárnyas labdát éppen az ő fejük fölött vették észre. Weasley akkorát rikkantott, hogy Piton összerezzent.

A fiát bámulta nyíltan, most, hogy mindenki a mérkőzést figyelte. A gyerek leplezetlenül mulatott a körülötte zajló felhajtáson, s legjobban nem is a seprűn száguldozó fogókon szórakozott, hanem a rendkívül izgatott Weasleyn. Ez nyugtalanná tette Pitont.

A Griffendél fogója ekkor elkapta a cikeszt. Weasley vigyorgott. Nathan mosolygott, látva anyja barátjának örömét, de aztán észrevette, hogy Piton őt nézi. Elhúzta a száját.

\- Élvezi a játékot, uram? - kérdezte.  
\- És te? - kérdezett vissza Piton.  
\- A Griffendél győzött - válaszolt Nathan.  
\- Valóban? - kérdezte Piton.

Nathan a kijelzőre nézett. Azon kétszázötven pontja volt a Griffendélnek, és százhetven a Mardekárnak. Visszanézett a professzorra, és csak a szemét forgatta a mogorva ember láttán. Piton ránézett.

\- Majd figyeljen oda a legközelebbi mérkőzésen, Mr. Granger - mondta a bájitalmester, majd felállt, és a kastély felé indult.

Egyikük sem vette észre a mögöttük homlokráncolva figyelő SVK professzort.

 

 

Hermione a kandalló mellett heverészett, bámulta a lángokat. Esze azon a beszélgetésen járt, amit legutóbb folytatott Harryvel. Tegnap délután az auror meglátogatta őt az egyetemen, és szívességet kért tőle.

\- Hermione, nem volnék itt, ha nem lenne szükségem a segítségedre! - erősködött.

\- Harry, én vegyész vagyok, nem bájitalmester! Olyat kell keresned, aki képzettebb nálam - felelt Hermione határozottan.

\- Nem kérem meg Pitont, Hermione. Ezt felejtsd el! - mondta Harry összehúzott szemmel, Hermione kimondatlan javaslatára.

\- Ugyan Harry, nőj már fel! - csóválta meg a fejét Hermione. - Nem tudnátok félretenni ezt a gyerekes civódást? Ő a legjobb bájitalmester, akit csak ismerek. Jobban tudna segíteni neked, mint én.

Harry olyan képet vágott, mintha halálos sértés érte volna.

\- Harry - mondta Hermione békítőleg -, nem neheztelhetsz rá örökké. Segített nekünk. Számtalanszor megmentett minket, és mit teszel te? Párbajozol vele minden évben.

\- Most nem Pitonról van szó, Hermione. Segítesz nekem, vagy nem? - kérdezte Harry, a beszélgetés e fordulatától kissé idegesen.

Hermione sóhajtott. 

\- Rendben. De ne várj tőlem csodát. Nem foglalkoztam ilyen összetevőjű bájitalokkal a vizsgáink óta - mondta. - És szükségem lesz felszerelésre, laboratóriumra, szakirodalomra - tette még hozzá kis szünet után.

Harry rávigyorgott.   
\- Tudtam, hogy nem hagysz cserben. - Már beszéltem is Minervával, és az ő beleegyezésével korlátlan hozzáférésed lesz a Roxfort könyvtárához és felszereléséhez. 

\- A Roxfort? - lepődött meg Hermione - Azt hittem, a minisztérium laboratóriumát fogom használni!

\- Azt is. És mellette a Roxfortét - tette hozzá Harry, mielőtt Hermione tiltakozhatott volna. - Ott találod meg a legjobb könyveket, erről a tárgyról.

Így történt, hogy Hermione abban a helyzetben találta magát, hogy a Roxfortban kell kutatásokat végeznie. Természetesen az egyetemi munkáját nem hagyhatta ott, de semmi akadálya nem volt, hogy a péntek estét és a hét végét a Roxfortban töltse.

Eltűnődött, mit hozhat az életébe ez a fordulat. Mélázásából hangos kopogtatás zaja riasztotta fel. A hívatlan látogató újra kopogott, most már hangosabban. Hermione felemelkedett a díványról, kinyitotta az ajtót, és szeme tágra nyílt az ijedtségtől. 

Az ajtóban Perselus Piton állt.


	14. Szembenézés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A leginkább várt konfrontáció...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maczy és Nimbusz - ismét csak köszönöm!

Hermione erősen kapaszkodott az ajtógombba, s halálra váltan meredt a dühös férfira.   
\- Mit műveltél? – morogta Piton fenyegetően.  
Ebben a pillanatban Hermione megértette, hogy most nem a roxforti bájitalmester áll előtte. Ez a férfi az ajtajában a gyermeke apja. Tudja! Megrémítette a felismerés, hirtelen levegőt is alig kapott. Nyugtalanul nézett az őt fürkésző, összehúzott fekete szempárba. 

Piton befelé nyomult a lakásba, az ajtó becsukódott mögötte. Le sem vette a szemét az ijedten hátráló nőről. – Mit tettél? – sziszegte, és táguló orrlyukai világosan mutatták alig leplezett indulatát. Hermione hátrált, bár tudta, hiábavaló menekülnie. Végül sarokba szorította a dühöngő férfi. Elkapta a karját, gorombán megszorította, és megrázta.   
– Miért tetted ezt velem?  
\- Ne csináld ezt! – zihálta Hermione. – Fáj!  
Piton merőn bámult a nőre, nehezen lélegzett, és nem engedte el a karját. Hermione állta a tekintetét.  
A férfi durván ellökte magától. Elfordult, de követelte a választ.   
\- Felelj! 

Hermione maga köré fonta a karját, dörzsölgetve próbálta enyhíteni a szorítás okozta égő fájdalmat. _Mit csináljak? Hogy magyarázzam meg?_ – töprengett, a dühös férfi hátát bámulva. Ijedten rezzent össze, mikor Piton hirtelen megfordult.

\- Utoljára kérdezlek, Granger. Miért? – A szeme villámokat szórt összehúzott szemöldöke alatt.  
Hermione mély levegőt vett.   
– Semmit sem tettem veled – válaszolta kis habozás után. Vigyázott, mit beszél, nem tudta, vajon mennyit tud a férfi. A gyomra összeugrott, érezte, hogy eljött az igazság pillanata.  
\- Nincs türelmem az ilyen játékokhoz! – dörögte Piton. - Mondd meg, de azonnal!  
Hermione behunyta a szemét, és lehajtotta a fejét.   
– Perselus, én… - kezdte.  
\- Hogy tehetted ezt meg velem? – kérdezte újra Piton nem hagyva időt a nőnek arra, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait. – Hogy tarthattad meg? – Az arca eltorzult az undortól. – Egy ilyen…  
\- Nem tehettem mást – mondta egyszerűen Hermione.  
\- Nem igaz. Épp te tehettél volna valamit – vágott vissza a férfi. – Merthogy engem meg se kérdeztél!   
\- És mit feleltél volna? – kérdezte Hermione. Felemelte a fejét, hogy szembenézzen a fekete szempárral. – Beleegyeztél volna, hogy megtartsam?  
\- Természetesen nem! – kiáltotta Piton hevesen.  
\- Akkor tudod, hogy miért nem szóltam – bólintott Hermione.  
A férfi nem vette le róla a szemét. – Miért? – kérdezte.   
\- Mert akartam őt! – kiáltotta Hermione, és kemény tekintettel nézett a férfira, mert szerette volna, ha az megérzi: igazat mond. – Szükségem volt rá – tette hozzá csendesen, és remélte, hogy megértésre talál.  
A férfi hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét. – Hogy akarhattad? Hogy lehetett szükséged egy… - Újra eltorzult az arca – …egy erőszakból született gyerekre?  
\- Nathan nem az! – tiltakozott Hermione.  
\- Ugyan kérlek! Én is ott voltam! Nem emlékszel? Én erőszakoltalak meg! – ordította Piton sötét indulattal.  
Hermione állta a pillantását. – Te nem tettél ilyet, Perselus.  
\- Tudom, mit tettem – mondta Piton mély önutálattal.  
\- Akkor tudod, hogy megmentettél akkor éjjel.  
\- De sajnos azt is megtettem.   
Hermione hitetlenkedve kapkodta a levegőt.   
– Mit akarsz tőlem hallani? Hogy gyűlöllek? És gyűlölöm a saját gyerekem? Ez nem igaz! – kiáltotta szenvedélyesen.  
\- Tönkretetted az életed, amelyet én megmentettem, csak mert úgy döntöttél, hogy megtartod ezt a gyereket. Nézz magadra! – Megvetéssel pillantott végig a nőn. – Bármi lehettél volna, ami csak akarsz, akár mágiaügyi miniszter is! De nézd csak meg, mi lett belőled! Egy szánalmas mugli tanár, aki elfordult a varázslóvilágtól, pedig mennyire oda akartál tartozni!  
\- Nem tudod, mit beszélsz! – rázta a fejét tagadóan Hermione.   
\- És mindezt egy gyerekért, amelyet nem volt jogod megtartani anélkül, hogy szóltál volna róla! – folytatta Piton, figyelembe se véve Hermione közbeszólását. – Soha nem akartam utódot, nem érdekelnek a gyerekek. És akkor te most azzal jössz, hogy akartad, sőt szükséged volt rá? Minek? Hogy emlékeztessen arra az éjszakára, amikor eldöntöttem, hogy „megmentelek”?  
\- Nathan nem azért van, hogy emlékeztessen! – kiáltotta Hermione.  
\- Akkor miért tartottad meg, ha nem azért?  
\- Mert szükségem volt rá! – kiáltott Hermione. – Képtelen vagy megérteni? Nathan a legjobb dolog, ami valaha történt velem! Ő a fiam!  
\- Nem csak a tiéd – kiabált vissza a férfi.  
Zihálva nézték egymást a nagy kitörés után.  
\- Mit mondtál neki? – kérdezte immár nyugodtabban Hermione, megtörve a kényelmetlen csöndet. A férfi nem válaszolt. Hermionéban felszűkölt az aggodalom. _Nathan tudja? Elmondta neki? Mit mondott?_ – A gondolatai száguldottak, rémülete nőttön nőtt.  
\- Perselus, mit mondtál Nathannak? – kérdezte éles hangon. Piton nem felelt, elfordult, az ajtó felé indult.  
\- Perselus! – indult utána Hermione.  
A férfi megfordult, rávetette éjfekete pillantását, de nem válaszolt. Nézték egymást egy kis ideig, aztán a férfi egy éles pukkanás kíséretében dehoppanált.

 _Hogy mehetett el így?_ – gondolta Hermione kétségbeesetten. _És mit fog most csinálni?_ – Egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán. Nem várta, hogy ez legyen a beszélgetés vége. Hogy még mindig dühös rá, ő meg nem tudja, mit tud Nathan, és mik Perselus szándékai. Elfojtotta a zokogását, próbálta visszanyerni az önuralmát. 

_Ez a konok szörnyeteg!_ – szidta magában. Biztos volt benne, hogy oda se figyelt, mit mondott neki, épp mintha Nathanhoz beszélt volna. Annyira egyformák! Kezével szétmázolta a könnyeit. Beszélnie kell vele újra, el kell mennie a Roxfortba.

De nem most, nem ma. Perselus nem hallgatná most meg. Sóhajtott. Ha sikert akar elérni, várnia kell.

-*-*-*-*-

Nathan a pincébe indult a Nagyteremből vacsora után. Barátai a klubhelyiség felé tartottak a kviddics győzelmet ünnepelni. Végül is győzelmet aratni a Mardekár felett mindig ok az éjszakáig tartó ünneplésre!

Megtorpant a bájitalmester ajtaja előtt, sóhajtott, majd bekopogott. Várt a szokásos „Szabad!” kiáltásra, de az késett. Nathan újra kopogott, most már erősebben, de nem kapott választ.

A negyedik hiábavaló kopogásra óvatosan kinyitotta a faajtót, és belesett. A terem sötét volt, mint általában. Várt, míg szeme hozzászokott a sötétséghez, de még úgy sem tudta eldönteni, vajon egyedül van-e a helyiségben.   
Habozva nyomta beljebb az ajtót. Szidást várt a behatolásért, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Belépett a szobába, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, de még most sem látott semmit.   
– Piroinito! – mondta, s pálcájával arrafelé mutatott, ahol a lámpást sejtette a falon. A fény megvilágította az osztálytermet, amely üres volt.

 _Hol van Piton professzor?_ – ráncolta a homlokát Nathan. A tanár egyetlen büntetőmunkáról sem késett el azelőtt, és Nathan biztos volt benne, hogy soha nem is tett ilyet: Piton többre értékelte a pontosságot a Roxfort többi tanáránál.

Pálcájával a másik lámpásra mutatott, és újra kimondta a varázsigét. Megismételte még néhányszor a varázslatot, és a szoba lassan magára öltötte az eddigi büntetőmunkákon már megszokott hangulatot. Mit csináljak? Körülnézett. Úgy gondolta, rossz döntés volna, ha elmenne, mi van, ha Piton most éppen próbára teszi? Nem. Várni fog – határozta el.

Elindult az osztályterem belseje felé, oda, ahol Piton íróasztala állt. Néhány könyv volt az asztalon, pennatartó pennákkal, két tintatartó, piros és fekete. Néhány üres pergamen, és néhány olyan is, amin írás volt, Piton szálkás kézírása. Nathan körülbámészkodott, figyelte egy ideig az ajtót, ami az íróasztaltól jobbra nyílt, talán ott van a férfi, de az irodában sem volt semmi életjel. Nathan visszafordult az asztal felé, és közelebb lépett.

Bár csak fordítva látta, jól el tudta olvasni a könyvkupac tetején lévő könyv címét: „Az ember transzfigurációja – bájitaltani megközelítés”. Nathan összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Bájitalok és átváltoztatástan. A két kedvenc tantárgya. Kísértést érzett, hogy kezébe vegye a könyvet. Újra körülnézett, és hogy senki se látta, kinyújtotta a kezét a kötet felé. Nehezebb volt, mint gondolta.

Kinyitotta, és olvasni kezdte az első bekezdést, s ennyi elég is volt már neki, hogy tudja, ez a könyv nagyon tudományos. Összehúzta a szemét, de ez sem segített, hogy megértse, mi van a könyvbe írva. Újra meg újra elolvasta az első oldalt, aztán becsukta a könyvet. Sóhajtott, és visszatette a kötetet a kupac tetejére. Újra körbenézett az osztályban, de még mindig nem volt semmi nyoma Piton professzornak.

Elhatározta, leül az íróasztal melletti munkapadra, és vár még egy kicsit. Ha Piton professzor fél órán belül nem kerül elő, elmegy az igazgatónőhöz, és tájékoztatja a tanár szokatlan távollétéről.

~*~

Perselus a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén hoppanált, és legszívesebben megátkozott volna valakit. _Nem kellett volna odamennem_ – korholta magát, míg az iskola felé lépkedett. Hideg szél lobogtatta a talárját, a haját, de forrongó indulatait nem tudta lehűteni. Nagyon dühös volt, és még most is nagyon dühös Hermionéra, de leginkább saját magára.

Akkor határozta el, hogy meglátogatja, mikor gondolataiba merülve töltötte a délutánt a kviddicsmeccs után. Felkavarta a fia és Weasley szemmel látható egymás iránti ragaszkodása, a Nathan arcán tükröződő bámulat. Ő is ezt akarja, hogy őrá is ugyanígy nézzen a fia! De megvetette magát emiatt a vágy miatt, legfőképp ha az emlékeire gondolt.

Így hát a féltékenységtől forró fejjel úgy érezte, látnia kell a nőt, választ kell kapnia a kérdéseire. Hermione beszennyezte az életét és az érzéseit azzal, hogy megtartotta a gyereket. Tudnia kell, hogy tehetett ilyen őrültséget, mint megszülni ezt a fiút. De felkeresni őt – ez oly ritka gyenge pillanatainak hibája volt.

A fagyos idő nem hűtötte a mellében égő érzést. A nő hangja visszahangzott a fülében, hogy akarta a gyereket, hogy szüksége volt rá… De hogy akarhatta, hogy lehetett szüksége egy olyan gyerekre, aki egy olyan barbár aktusból származott? Nem hitt Hermionénak. Csak arra tudott gondolni, a nő elvesztette a realitás iránti érzékét. 

Felment a lépcsőn, elérte a nagy tölgyfakaput, és belépett a kastélyba. Egyenesen a pincébe indult, kavargó gondolataiba merülve. Csak ment a folyosókon, körbe sem nézett, és a diákok szétrebbentek fenyegető figurája láttán.

Kivágta az osztályterem ajtaját. Egyenesen az íróasztalához ment, hogy összeszedjen pár jegyzetet, melyeket fel akart használni a folyamatban lévő kutatásához. Nem vette észre sem az égő lámpásokat, sem az őt a terem túlsó feléről figyelő fiút.   
\- Piton professzor? – szólalt meg Nathan.  
Perselus, aki háttal volt a gyereknek, ijedten fordult meg a váratlan hangra, és felfortyanó dühvel állapította meg, ki van a szobában.  
\- Ki engedte meg, hogy ide begyere? – kérdezte.  
\- Büntetőmunkánk volt, uram. Amikor megérkeztem, ön nem volt itt. Miután ön sose mondta, hogy ilyenkor mit csináljak, úgy döntöttem, hogy megvárom, míg megérkezik– magyarázta Nathan.

Piton elfordult a fiútól, az asztalra támaszkodott, s így nem látta Nathan kíváncsi pillantását. Behunyta a szemét, és próbált mélyeket lélegezni.

\- Jó érzi magát, uram? – hallotta a fia hangját, de Perselus nem akart róla tudomást venni.   
Mikor meghallotta a szék koppanását a kőpadlón, dühösen fordult meg, és látta, hogy Nathan közeledik. – Maradj ott, ahol vagy! – kiáltotta fenyegetően.

\- Elmehetek a gyengélkedőre, ha akarja – javasolta Nathan és megállt. – Szólnék Madam Pomfreynek…  
\- Segíteni akarsz? – köpte Piton. A fia nézte őt, valami szokatlan arckifejezéssel. – Akkor tűnj el innen, de azonnal!

Az idegesítő kölyök csak néz rá, azzal a furcsa tekintettel. – Nem hinném, hogy jó lenne egyedül maradnia, ha nem érzi jól magát, uram. A mamám azt mondta…

\- Elég! – szakította félbe Nathant, s alig tudta türtőztetni magát, nehogy valami olyat mondjon, amit később megbán. A dühe nőttön nőtt. – Kifelé! – sziszegte összeszorított fogai közül.

Nathan még szeretett volna mondani valamit, de aztán úgy döntött, mégsem teszi. Megrázta a fejét, és kifelé indult, ahogy parancsolták neki, és magában motyogott valami olyasmit, hogy „konok ember”, meg hogy „nem kéne egyedül maradnia”…  
Perselus meg akarta mondani a fiúnak, hogy ő az oka minden problémájának, meg azt is, hogy az anyja az oka az idegességének, de nem tette. Hermione kérdezte tőle, hogy mit tud Nathan, és bár eddig nem árult el a fiának semmit, ebben a pillanatban úgy érezte, megmondja neki, hogy ő az apja, és hogy ez egyáltalán nem érdekli. 

Perselus legszívesebben a fiú fejéhez vágta volna, hogy ő az oka minden problémájának, és hogy az anyja miatt annyira dühös, de persze nem tette. Hermione kérdezte tőle, hogy mondott-e valamit Nathannak, és bár eddig semmi ilyesmi nem történt, úgy érezte, hogy most, most! megmondja a gyereknek, hogy ő az apja, és azt is, hogy ez viszont egyáltalán nem érdekli.

Fogta a pergamenjeit, és kiment a szobából. Nem fog gondolni többé erre a szörnyű kölyökre, se arra a téveszmés anyjára. _Mostantól…_ \- tette hozzá gondolatban, kelletlenül.

*******

Nathan sietett fel a pincéből, miután otthagyta a goromba professzort, hadd töprengjen csak magában. Még összeesik abban a hideg teremben… hiába beszél neki… Nathant fárasztotta Piton professzor éles nyelve, a goromba hang, ahogy kiküldte szobából, pedig ő semmi mást nem akart, csak segíteni.

Lépegetett a Griffendél torony felé, s a dühös varázslón töprengett. Nem számított, miket mondott róla az anyja, vagy hogy a tanár esetleg tudja, hogy ki az apja… őt nem érdekli többé! Nem Piton professzor az egyetlen, aki tudhatja az apja kilétét! Biztos lesz valaki más, aki majd megosztja vele ezt az információt, úgyhogy nem kell neki Piton professzor kegyeiért küzdenie! Micsoda alak!

\- Figyelj oda, mit csinálsz! – szólt rá Lupin, miután Nathan majdnem fellökte.  
\- Sajnálom, uram – mondta Nathan.  
\- Hová rohansz? – kérdezte Lupin. – Vagyis inkább, honnan jössz?  
\- A pincében voltam Piton professzornál, és most a klubhelyiségbe megyek, uram.  
Lupin lehajolt hozzá. – Higgadj le, mielőtt kárt teszel valakiben! – szólt figyelmeztetően.  
Nathan bólintott és elindult, miközben a hátában érezte az SVK tanár kíváncsi tekintetét. 

**************

Vasárnap ebédnél Hermione lépett a nagyterembe McGalagony társaságában. Hopp-porral érkezett a Roxfortba, miután reggel beszélt az igazgatónővel. Meg kellett tárgyalnia a Harry ügyében végzendő kutatásait McGalagonnyal, és ezt az alkalmat ki akarta használni arra is, hogy kiderítse, mi folyik az iskolában.

Nem gondolta, hogy tud az érkezéséről bárki más McGalagonyon kívül, és ezt a feltételezését megerősítette Perselus gyűlölködő tekintete a tanári asztal felől, és a többi tanár meglepett pillantása.

\- Hé Nathan, az nem a mamád ott, az igazgatónő mellett? – kérdezte Kevin, aki szemben ült a bejárattal, ahol a két boszorkány belépett.  
Nathan arrafelé fordult. – Igen, ő az – mondta, és összehúzta a szemöldökét. Hermione intett, és Nathan kérdően húzta fel a szemöldökét. A nő mosolygott, Nathan pedig megkönnyebbülten mosolygott vissza. – Biztos meglátogatta az igazgatónőt – mondta a barátainak, de magában csodálkozott anyja váratlan megjelenésén.

Hermione leült McGalagony mellé, akinek a másik oldalán Piton foglalt helyet.   
\- Hogy van, Perselus? – kérdezte az igazgatónő a szemmel láthatóan ideges férfit. – Hiányoltuk a reggelinél.   
\- El tudom képzelni – felelte Piton gúnyosan, s ezzel nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy nem kíván részt venni ilyenféle kis csevegésben.   
\- Jó napot, Piton professzor – szólalt meg Hermione, s próbálta kitalálni, jól tette-e vajon, hogy megszólalt.

Piton felpillantott, vonakodva bólintott, aztán újra a tányérja felé fordult. Hermione vett az ételből, s akkor újra meghallotta a férfi hangját. – Mi hozta a Roxfortba Miss Granger? Nem hiszem, hogy a hebehurgya fiának szüksége volna a maga jelenlétére! Mint láthatja, nem haraptam le a fejét!  
Hermione figyelmét nem kerülte el sem a hangvétel, sem a férfi gúnyos fintora. 

\- Nem azért vagyok itt. Más miatt jöttem – válaszolt Hermione. A férfi a szeme sarkából pillantott rá.

\- Jó is, hogy felhozta a témát, Perselus. Szeretnék összehívni egy értekezletet délután, hogy megmagyarázzuk Hermione ittlétét az iskolában – mondta MgGalagony, aztán Hermionéhoz fordult. – Természetesen, ha jónak látod, kedvesem…  
\- Persze, Minerva, jó lesz! Szeretném, ha mindenki tudná, miért vagyok itt – válaszolta Hermione, és közben Pitonra nézett.

A férfi bólintott, majd felállt és elhagyta a nagytermet. Hermione sóhajtott.   
– Meg fog valaha változni? – kérdezte hangosan. – Remélem, igen – felelte McGalagony.

Ebéd után a tantestület üdvözölte Hermionét. Éppen Lupinnal beszélt, amikor Nathan odalépett a tanári asztalhoz. – Jó napot Lupin professzor – köszönt. – Mami, mit csinálsz te itt?

\- Gyere Nathan, hadd öleljelek meg! – intette oda Hermione.  
\- Mami – morogta Nathan halkan -, nem biztos, hogy a nagyteremben kellene ölelgetned…

Hermione csak mosolygott. – Rendben. Akkor nem ölellek meg. De azért gyere csak ide. beszélni akarok veled. Beszélni lehet veled a nagyteremben? – kérdezte évődve.  
Nathan grimaszolt. – Azt lehet. – Fellépett a dobogóra, amelyen a tanári asztal állt, és odament az anyjához.  
\- Kettesben hagylak titeket – mosolygott Lupin. – Biztos sok megbeszélni valótok van.

\- Remélem, nem okoz sok gondot Nathan neked, Remus – szólt Hermione.  
\- Nem többet, mint te annak idején – válaszolt a férfi mosolyogva, aztán bólintott. – Találkozunk az értekezleten – mondta, és magukra hagyta őket.  
\- Nem kellett volna ezt mondanod Lupin professzornak – szólt Nathan szemrehányóan. – És milyen értekezletről beszéltetek?  
\- Lesz itt valami munkám a Roxfortban. Harry megkért egy bájitalokkal kapcsolatos kutatásra, és én elvállaltam. De mi újság veled? Valami új büntetés, amiről tudnom kéne?  
\- Nincs – válaszolt Nathan gyorsan. – Szóval ezentúl többet leszel itt? – kérdezte.  
\- Csak péntekenként és hét végén – válaszolt Hermione, és kutatóan nézte a gyereket. – Akarsz nekem mondani valamit Nathan?  
Nathan felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Miről beszélsz?  
\- Nem tudom. Csak gondoltam…  
\- Nem csináltam semmit azóta, és tudod, hogy azért már meg lettem büntetve – válaszolt Nathan idegesen.  
\- Igen. És milyen volt a büntetés Piton professzorral? – kérdezte Hermione könnyedén.  
\- Büntetésnek jó volt – válaszolt a gyerek egy vállrándítással.  
\- Mit kellett csinálnod?  
\- Írnom kellett, meg üstöt sikálni, aztán bájital hozzávalókat előkészíteni…  
\- Megkért, hogy készíts elő hozzávalókat? – Hermione meglepődött. Piton híres volt a büntetéseiről, és Hermione tudta, milyen undok dolgokkal gyötörte a szerencsétlen diákokat. De sose hallotta, hogy elsőéveseket hozzávalók előkészítésére kért volna.  
\- Igen. Megmutatta, hogy hogy kell a békák szemét kivenni, meg ilyesmi – bólintott Nathan, és csillogott a szeme.  
\- Tanított? – Hermione elképedt. Tudta, hogy Nathan annyira tehetséges a bájitaltanban, mint a mugli kémiában volt, de hogy ezt Piton is elismeri…  
Nem tudta, hogyan történhetett ez, de akkor hirtelen valami az eszébe jutott.  
\- Miről beszélgettetek a büntetőmunka alatt?  
\- Semmiről – felelt Nathan, Hermione véleménye szerint túlságosan is gyorsan.  
\- És mi a terved mára? – Hermione témát váltott, elhatározta, hogy nem feszegeti tovább Nathannal ezt a dolgot. Nyilvánvaló, hogy volt ott más is, amit a gyerek nem akar elmondani. Pitonnal kellene beszélnie.

~*~

A Roxfort tantestületi értekezlete igazán derűs volt. Mindenki boldognak látszott, hogy Hermione visszatért az iskolába. Mindenki, kivéve egyvalakit, aki tűnődve bámult a kandalló tüzébe egész idő alatt….  
McGalagony berekesztette az értekezletet, és mindenki felállt a székéről és örömmel üdvözölték Hermionét, kivéve Pitont. Ő is felállt, de a kijárat felé indult, s akkor Hermione utána szólt: - Piton professzor!

Piton úgy tett, mintha semmit sem hallott volna, ezért Hermione utána indult. A folyosón érte utol, és újra megszólította: - Piton professzor!  
Most megfordult a férfi, és kifejezéstelen arccal nézett Hermionéra. – Beszélnünk kell – mondta a nő.  
\- Nem hinném.  
\- Elmentél, mielőtt válaszoltál volna a kérdésemre – mondta Hermione. – Mit mondtál neki? – Csak ennyit engedhetett meg magának ezen a nyilvános helyen.

Piton sóhajtott. – Nem elég gyötrelem, hogy itt leszel minden héten? Hagyj békén ezzel! Nem akarok semmit a gyerektől – mondta, és elfordult, hogy tovább induljon a pincébe.  
Hermione követte. – Szóval semmit sem mondtál neki? – kérdezte újra.  
\- Melyik részét nem érted annak, hogy „hagy békén ezzel”? – kérdezte Piton idegesen.  
Hermione nem tágított. – Ha nem akarod, hogy egészen a pincéig kövesselek, válaszolj!  
Piton csak hallgatott. Pár folyosóval később megállt, és a nőre bámult.  
\- Válaszolj! – sürgette Hermione.  
\- Miért nem őt kérdezed? Félsz talán, hogy mit fogsz hallani? – kérdezte Piton elhúzott szájjal. 

Ó, mennyire gyűlöli, ahogy ezek ketten a szájukat húzkodják, ő és Nathan!

\- Tudom, hogy valami történt a büntetőmunka alatt – mondta Hermione figyelmeztetően felemelt ujjal –, és nem nyugszom, míg ki nem derítem, micsoda. És ahogy oly bölcsen rámutattál, itt leszek minden héten, és nem úszod meg, hogy beszélj velem erről!

Elfordult a férfitől, és ellépkedett a folyosón.


	15. Következmények

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az összecsapások és a feloldhatatlan feszültség következményei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezer köszönet Nimbusznak!
> 
> És köszönöm Feliciánnak, aki nélkül a savas és lúgos bájitalok rejtelmeiben sohasem igazodtam volna el....

Perselus végül elért a laborhoz, miután megszabadult Hermione Grangertől, illetve megszabadult annak fizikai jelenlététől, mert a nő képe eztán is folyton a gondolataiba furakodott. Elégedetten állapította meg, hogy sikerült jól felidegesítenie, most már legalább Hermione is tudja milyen érzés, mikor az ember sötétben jár. Elhúzta a száját, ahogy Hermione sikertelen megfélemlítési kísérletére gondolt. Most ő tud olyasvalamit, amit a nő nem! _Milyen érzés, Granger?_

Erre eszébe jutott a fiú, aki egy pár óra múlva újra büntetőmunkára jön. Sóhajtott. Egyszer majd csak vége lesz ennek az átkozott büntetésnek, és ő végre csak az órákon kell, hogy találkozzék ezzel az idegesítő kölyökkel. Ezt ugyan már alig várta, mégsem lett jobb kedve a gondolattól. Mert semmi sem képes jobb kedvre deríteni most, hogy kiderült, Hermione Granger minden héten itt lesz az iskolában. 

Fogta a munkapadon heverő keverőpálcát, és mérgesen kavargatni kezdte az üstben fortyogó bájitalt. A délutáni értekezletnek köszönhetően ez a főzet már nem lesz készen, mire a fia megérkezik a büntetőmunkára. _A fenébe is!_

Míg gondolkozott és kavart, újra káromkodni kezdett, majd a bájitalt félretette a következő órára. Rájött, mit is kell tennie ezzel a büntetéssel. Előkészítette a bájitalhoz szükséges további hozzávalókat, és az irodájába ment, hogy néhány könyvet hozzon elő. 

*-*-*-*

Nathan elindult elfelé a pincébe, ahogy az utóbbi hónapban minden vacsora után megtette. Már egyáltalán nem volt lelkes. Tulajdonképpen annyira csalódott Piton professzorban ezekben a napokban, hogy már egyáltalán nem érdekelte, megdicséri-e vagy sem a bájitalmester az órákon. Csak azt remélte, hogy a tanár nem lesz mindig jelen a mentrendszerű büntetőmunkán.

Egy perccel korábban érkezett az osztályteremhez. Várt egy kicsit, míg pontosan hét óra nem lett, s akkor megkoppantotta az ajtót. Nem volt felelet. Újra kopogott, most már hangosabban, de válasz még mindig nem érkezett. Nathan sóhajtott. Úgy tűnt, megismétlődik az előző napi dolog.   
Körülnézett, hátha meglátja a bájitalmestert valamelyik irányból közeledni, de üres volt a folyosó.

Töprengett, mit csináljon, mert jól emlékezett, mi történt, mikor Piton bent találta az osztályban egyedül. Összehúzta a szemöldökét. _Nem megyek be, mert akkor megint kizavar_ – gondolta, és döntött is: megfordult, és otthagyta a bájitaltermet.

*-*-*-*

Hét óra után pár perccel Perselus belépett a bájitalterembe a kis ajtón, amely az osztályt az irodájával összekötötte. A terem üres volt – Nathan késik. Leült az íróasztalhoz, és olvasni kezdte a Heti Bájital Szemlét, míg várt a fiúra. Öt perc is elmúlt, és semmi, még öt perc, és a gyerek még mindig nincs sehol.

A fiú késése miatti idegességét felváltotta valami más, és már képtelen volt tovább olvasni. _Hol van?_ – töprengett, s lassan ráébredt mi az az érzés, ami nőttőn nő benne: az aggodalom. Nyugtalanította, mit történhetett a fiával.

Felállt az íróasztal mellől, és a bájitalterem bejáratához indult, mert elhatározta, hogy megkeresni Nathant, és kideríti, hogy miért nem jött el a büntetőmunkára.

Végigsétált a kastély folyosóin, mintha csak cél nélkül járkálna. A Nagyteremben próbálkozott először, de ott csak egy pár diákot talált, és Nathan nem volt köztük. Fölment néhány emeletet, a könyvtárhoz ért, és közömbösséget tettetve végigsétált az asztal és polcok között. Itt csak néhány rendetlenkedő hollóhátast talált, akiktől rögtön levont öt pontot, de se a fiát, se annak barátait nem látta sehol.

Vonakodott attól, hogy a Griffendél-toronyba menjen, így hát megpróbálkozott annál az ablaknál, ahol az elmúlt héten Nathant megtalálta takarodó után… Semmi. Sóhajtott egyet idegesen, de ennél több volt, amit érzett. _Hol ez a gyerek? Ha kiderül, hogy a kastély körül tekereg, esküszöm, megemlegeti ezt a napot!_ – morogta, és Lupin irodája felé indult. 

Kopogott az SVK tanár ajtaján, de nem kapott választ. Átkozódva kopogott újra, s akkor eszébe jutott, hogy Lupin talán nem is jött vissza Londonból a hét végére, hiszen Tonks, a felesége ott lakik. Kedvetlen grimaszt vágott, mert tudta, hogy a következő hely, ahová mennie kell, a Griffendél klubhelyisége. 

Most már igazán zaklatott volt. Végigviharzott a folyosókon, mérgesen dörmögve. A gondolat, hogy mi lesz akkor, ha a gyerek mégsincs a Griffendél-toronyban, csak tovább növelte az idegességét. Odamorogta a tanárok jelszavát a Kövér Dámának, aki utat engedett neki, és ő lobogó fekete talárjában belépett a Griffendél társalgójába.

Minden szem feléje fordult, és a diákoknak a torkán akadt a szó, mert még sosem látták a bájitalmestert ezen a helyen.

Perselus egy szót sem szólt. Csak végignézett a helyiségen összehúzott szemmel, s akkor meglátta, hogy akit keres, ott ül egy sarokasztalnál, neki háttal. Vállában engedett a szorítás. _Itt van_ – gondolta megkönnyebbülten, de azért a mérge még nem múlt el. 

Méltóságteljes lépteivel közelített, és Nathan háta mögé állt. Kevin, Andy, és mások is, akik robbantós snapszlit játszottak Nathannal, mind észrevették őt, de a fiú nem. 

\- Mi van? – kérdezte zavartan Nathan – Nem én jövök!

\- Élvezi a szabad idejét, Mr. Granger? – kérdezte egy hideg hang a háta mögül, s ez megmagyarázta a barátai furcsa viselkedését. Megdermedt. _Piton professzor?_

A tudat, hogy Piton professzor utána jött a Griffendél-toronyba, rendkívül zavarba ejtő volt. Óvatosan a tanár felé fordult, és nem lepődött meg, mikor a tekintete találkozott a dühös professzoréval.

\- Magyarázatot kérek, miért lógott meg a büntetőmunkáról, Mr. Granger! – Piton a fogai között sziszegte a szavakat.

Az egész klubhelyiség feszülten figyelte a fejleményeket.

\- Nem lógtam meg, uram. Ott voltam hétkor, de ön nem válaszolt a kopogásra, és… - kezdte magyarázni Nathan, de félbeszakították.

\- Tíz pont a Griffendéltől! És most jöjjön velem!

Nathan sóhajtott, és a tanárt követve kifelé indult a klubhelyiségből. Hallotta maga mögött az együtt érző mormogást, és legszívesebben megfordult volna, hogy rájuk szóljon: fogják be, és törődjenek csak a maguk dolgával, de aztán mégse mondott semmit, csak ment Piton után. 

A folyosón Piton megfordult, és ránézett, mintha mondani akarna valamit. De végül csak megvetően elhúzta a száját, és megindult a pince felé. Nathan nem tehetett mást, követte.

 _Nem fogom hagyni magam! Elegem van belőle!_ – gondolta a homlokát ráncolva. Ő meghallgatja Pitont, de a tanár is figyeljen rá!

Pár perc múlva már a bájitaltan teremnél jártak. A férfi belépett, de nem állt meg, ahogy Nathan várta. Ezért követte őt, és bementek egy ajtón, amely néhány polc takarásában állt. Mikor Nathan meglátta az ajtó mögötti helyiséget, leesett az álla, szeme csodálkozóan tágra nyílt, s előbbi gondolatait azonnal elfeledte. 

Perselus félúton volt már a munkapad felé, ahol a fortyogó üstöt hagyta, mikor észrevette, hogy Nathan lemaradt a küszöbön. Megfordult, készen arra, hogy ráförmedjen a fiúra, de akkor meglátta, hogy Nathan tátott szájjal, elragadtatva bámulva a laboratóriumát. 

Nathan tekintete végigpásztázta a termet. Sok-sok lebegő gyertya égett a mennyezet alatt, s a laboratórium ezért sokkal világosabb volt, mint a bájitalmester irodája. A mennyezetig érő polcok szinte roskadoztak a bájital hozzávalókkal és eszközökkel teli dobozoktól. A labor berendezése mindössze három munkapad volt, és egy kis asztal. Nathan pillantása megállt a bájitalmesteren, aki olyan arckifejezéssel nézte őt, amit a fiú eddig még nem látott a tanár arcán. De ez csak egy pillanatig tartott, a férfi arca azonnal felvette a Nathannak már nagyon is ismerős szokásos hideg kifejezést. 

\- Úgy érzed, biztonságos ide belépni? – kérdezte Piton.

Nathan csak bólintott, még mindig a termet csodálva. 

\- Ezt az ön laboratóriuma, uram?

\- Hogy tetszik? – kérdezett vissza Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel.

\- Fantasztikus – bólintott Nathan komolyan.

A válaszból kitetsző nyilvánvaló csodálat Pitonba fojtotta a már száján lévő gúnyos megjegyzést. 

– Igen – válaszolta, és visszarángatta magát az éppen most zajló civilizált társalgás okozta meglepetésből. Folytatni akarta a munkáját, odalépett a munkapadhoz, és további hozzávalókat szórt az üstbe. 

Nathan csak nézte, hogy dolgozik a férfi. Láthatta, mennyire figyel, és hogy számolja, hányszor kavarja meg a főzetet. _Biztos nagyon fontos bájital_ – gondolta. _Vajon mi lehet?_ Kíváncsian figyelt. 

Piton professzor megigazította a tüzet, és belenézett az üstbe. Mikor felpillantott, elkapta a fiú tekintetét, amely csodálatot tükrözött. _Hogyan?_ Elhessegette a gondolatot, és emlékeztette magát, miért is van itt a gyerek. 

\- Kicsapathatnálak az iskolából azért, mert ellógtad a mai büntetőmunkát, Granger! Ez a bájital ma már nem fő meg, s te kénytelen leszel itt maradni, most már nem lóghatsz el…

\- Nem lógtam, uram! – mondta Nathan.

\- Ne élj vissza a türelmemmel, fiú!

\- Itt voltam uram az osztályban hétkor, de ön nem volt sehol! – felelt Nathan, és úgy érezte, őt hagyja el mindjárt a türelme.

\- Ne beszélj velem ilyen hangon! – horkantott fel Piton, és Nathan felé lépett, aki nem hátrált egy lépést sem, csak dacosan felemelte a fejét. Piton alakja a fiú fölé tornyosult, alig volt köztük pár centi, s a férfi keze ökölbe szorult.

\- Nem lógtam, uram! – szólt újra Nathan határozottan, és hozzátette: - Nem akartam belépni az osztályba, mikor ön nincs ott. Mert ön azt mondta tegnap, hogy…

\- Az tegnap volt! 

Nathan mély levegőt vett, hogy nyugodt tudjon maradni.  
\- Elegem van uram ebből a játékból. Az igaztalan vádakból, meg abból, ahogy bánik velem. Nem tudom, mit vár tőlem. És nem értem, hogy miért viselkedik így velem! 

Nathannak valóban nagyon elege volt.

\- Semmit sem várok tőled – válaszolt Piton, miután magához tért a fiú kemény szavai okozta meglepetésből.

\- Akkor hagyjon engem! – mondta eltökélten Nathan. – Mit bánom én, hogy mit tud az apámról, vagy hogy mit gondol erről az egészről! Mit bánom én, hogy maga egy fantasztikus bájitalmester, vagy hogy jó tanár… Nem érdekel többé!

Pitont szíven ütötte a fiú fájdalmas hangja. Visszalépett, és elfordult a gyerektől, aki lehajtott fejjel állt.

\- Mi lesz a mai munkám, uram? – kérdezte.

A kérdésre újabb fájdalom töltötte el. _Mondd meg neki…_ biztatta egy hang. _Mondd meg neki, hogy nyugtalanná tett, hogy nem jött el… Mondd meg neki, hogy összezavarodtál, és nem tudod, hogy mit csinálj… Kérleld meg!_ – követelte a hang. Behunyta a szemét. 

\- Nem adok mára feladatot – szólt. Újra szembe fordult a gyerekkel. – És holnapra sem. Letelt a büntetésed.

Nathan behunyta a szemét, és sóhajtott. 

\- Akkor elmehetek, uram?

\- Elmehetsz.

Nathan már az ajtónál volt, amikor visszafordult, és Pitonra nézett. Habozott egy pillanatig, mielőtt megkérdezte. 

– Farkasölőfű főzetet készít uram? 

Piton meglepetten válaszolt. – Annak egy változatát. – Hitetlenkedve nézte Nathant.

A fiú bólintott. – Felismertem a legtöbb összetevőt. De nem mindegyiket. Jó éjszakát, Piton professzor.

Kiment a teremből.

Perselus bámulta az ajtót egy ideig. Lehordta őt a tizenegy éves fia, és ő nem tudott válaszolni. Fájtak a gyerek szavai, bár nem akarta ezt elismerni. És azért fájt, mert igaza volt. Albus jól mondta: ki kellett volna használnia a büntetőmunkát, hogy jobban megismerje a fiút, ahelyett, hogy…

Ideges mozdulattal végigszántott a kezével a haján. Körülnézett, majd a munkapad letakarításához fogott. Muszáj volt valami elfoglaltságot találnia, hogy elterelje a figyelmét az érzéseiről és a gondolatairól.

 

*-*-*-*

_\- Ne gyere közelebb, Granger! – mordult fel Perselus.  
\- Perselus, nem futhatsz el örökké! – Hermione bámulta a férfi hátát.  
\- Nem futok el! – felelt dühösen, és megfordult, hogy a nőre nézzen. – Te vagy az, aki elfut!  
\- Én sem futok el! – kapkodta a levegőt Hermione, és közelebb lépett. – Akartam a fiadat! – mondta gyöngéden.   
Perselus behunyta a szemét. – Nem hiszek neked – szólt csendesen. Egy kéz simított végig az arcán, s ő belehajolt abba a tenyérbe.   
\- Dehogynem, Perselus. Akartam a fiad. Szükségem volt rá – suttogott a nő.  
Piton ránézett.  
\- Nem tudok megbocsátani magamnak.  
\- Én nem okollak – Hermione keze újra meg újra végigsimított az arcán. – Én nem gyűlöllek téged, Perselus. Hálás vagyok, hogy megmentettél. Te nagyon rendes ember vagy.   
Megrázta a fejét hitetlenkedve, és elhúzódott a nőtől. – Nem vagyok. Bántottalak. Tönkretettem az életed. Nathan nem ilyen apát érdemel. _

Perselus felriadt.

\- Újabb álom – morogta idegesen. Ez már a harmadik volt aznap éjszaka. Ledobta a takarót, felült az ágyon. – Még álmomban sincs nyugtom – dohogott a szemét dörzsölve. 

Felkelt, végigment a szobán, és megállt az elvarázsolt ablaknál, ami mögött holdfényben fürdött a táj. A gyenge tűz nem melegítette be a szobát, s ő tiszta libabőr lett, ahogy otthagyta a takaró melegét.

De a kőpadló dermesztő hidege korántsem zavarta annyira, mint az iménti álom. Mindig ez van: Nathanról beszélget Hermionével, aztán a nő vigasztalóan megsimogatja az arcát. Érzi a finom érintést az arcán, és elszomorodik, mert csak álom az egész. _Soha nem fog így megsimogatni, és én sem fogom megérinteni őt soha._ Hát nem volt elég, amit tett vele? 

Megrázta a fejét; ezért nem tud aludni ezen az éjszakán. Kavargó érzései nem engednek semmi pihenést. Egyrészt szeretné jobban megismerni a fiát, kapcsolatba kerülni vele, elfogadni… másrészt…

\- Nem lehet. Nincs választásom. A gyerek jobbat érdemel – mormolta, s önkéntelenül megdörzsölte bal karját, ahol mint rózsaszín sebhely, látszott a Sötét Jegy. 

Csak állt ott, óráknak tűnő ideig bámulva a holdfényben fürdő kertet, míg aztán a fáradság és a hideg legyűrte, visszament az ágyába, és pihenést nem nyújtó, nyugtalan álomba merült.

*-*-*-*

\- Hermione? – Brice professzor lépett az irodájába.

\- Szervusz William – Hermione csak egy pillanatra nézett fel a dolgozatokból.

A férfi nyugodtan figyelte Hermionét, aki jeleket tett a dolgozatra piros tintával. – Ráérsz?

\- Sajnálom, William – válaszolt, és kelletlenül letette a piros tollat az asztalra, hogy aztán a következő pillanatban felvegye ismét, és kijavítson még néhány hibát. Végre aztán rátette a tollra a kupakot, s ránézett látogatójára, aki mosolygott.

\- Néha csodálkozom, miért szeretsz annyira dolgozatokat javítani, máskor meg… - A férfi elakadt, de nem vette le a tekintetét Hermione arcáról. – Ebéd, Hermione?

\- Már annyi lenne az idő? – ráncolta a szemöldökét Hermione, és az órára nézett.

\- Mindjárt fél egy. 

Hermione eltolta magától a dolgozatokat, és hátradőlt a széken.

\- Nagyon elfoglalt vagy a héten. Ez nem csak az órák miatt van, igaz? – kérdezte William.

\- Nem. Elő kell készítenem a félévi vizsgákat is, aztán ott van a kutatás, a szakirodalom…

A férfi félbeszakította. 

\- Ez valami más. Hétfő óta elég zaklatottnak látszol. Történt valami a hét végén?

Hermione jéggé dermedt a széken. Ennyire látszik rajta? Lehetséges. Összeráncolta szemöldökét a gondolatra, aztán Williamre nézett. – Jól vagyok. Csak azért van, mert rájöttem, hogy mindjárt itt a karácsonyi szünet, és hogy mennyi munkám van még addig. – Próbált meggyőző hangon beszélni. 

A férfi bólintott. – Igen, az embereknek sok dolguk van ilyenkor – mondta, és mosolyogva hozzátette: - Például enniük is kell. – Megkerülte Hermione székét, és gyöngéden talpra állította a nőt. – Menjünk ebédelni…

Hermione nem vonakodott tovább, és elmentek, hogy egyenek valamit.

*-*-*-*

\- Köszönöm – mondta Hermione csodálkozva, hogy házimanók cipelték fel a bőröndjeit a szobájába. Első hétvégéjére érkezett a Roxfortba azóta, hogy sok évvel ezelőtt elhagyta az iskolát. 

A lakosztály, amelyet az igazgatónő a rendelkezésére bocsátott, nagyon kényelmesnek tűnt. Ugyanazon az emeleten volt, ahol a könyvtár, a negyediken, épp félúton a pince és a Griffendél-torony között. Az egyik helyen dolgozni fog, a másikban a fia lakik.

Tetszett neki a két karosszék a kandalló előtt. A sarokban egy íróasztal állt, itt végezheti az írásbeli munkáit. Ami igazán megkapó volt: az íróasztal mögötti ablakból látható panoráma, a tó, az erdő, az egész környék, a roxmortsi házak, melyek ablakai világítanak majd az éjszaka sötétjében. Mennyire hiányolta már a varázslóvilágot!

A szomszédos szobában gyönyörű baldachinos ágyat talált, arany és ezüst ágyfüggönnyel. Az ágy mellett, mely uralta a szobát, volt egy falba süllyesztett szekrény. A másik falon egy ajtó a fürdőszobába vezetett.

Kinyitotta a bőröndjét, és összeszedte mindazt, amire szüksége lehet délután. Egyenesen a pincébe akart menni, hogy találkozzon Pitonnal, de tudta, ez nem lenne bölcs dolog. Türelmesnek és óvatosnak kell lennie. Arra kell gondolnia, mi a legjobb Nathannak.

Kilépett a lakosztályából, és a könyvtárhoz sétált a folyosón. El kellett kezdenie a kutatómunkát, amiért ide jött. Üdvözölte Madam Cvikkert, és egyenesen a bájital részleghez ment.

Vizsgálgatta a könyveket, vajon melyik lenne a legjobb a kutatásaihoz, és észre sem vette a fiút, aki mosolyogva közeledett feléje.

\- Talán valami különlegességet keres?

Hermione riadtan nézett fel a könyvből, és a fiával találta magát szemben.

\- Nathan! Nem gondoltam, hogy látlak vacsora előtt! – Megölelte a gyereket.

\- Engedj el, mami – mondta Nathan, és kihúzta magát az ölelésből.

\- Ne nézz így rám, ifjú ember! Az anyád vagyok, és akkor ölellek meg, amikor csak akarlak! – mondta Hermione kihívóan, és alig tudta elrejteni mosolyát.

Nathan sóhajtott, és megrázta a fejét. – Már látom, minden hét végén cikis helyzetbe kerülök miattad…

Hermione grimaszolt. – Na és?

Nathan nem tudta tovább elrejteni a mosolyát. – Mit keresel pontosan? Biztosan tudnék neked segíteni, ahogy otthon is…

\- Nem kéne éppen leckét írnod?

\- Tudod, hogy már megcsináltam. Hol kezdjük? – Hermione csak mosolygott a gyerek mohóságán.

Így töltötték a délutánt, nyakig a bájitalkönyvekben, beszélgetve. Hermione kísértést érzett, hogy a büntetőmunka felől is kérdezősködjön, de nem akarta rontani a hangulatot. Hiányolta a Nathannal töltött időt, mióta a fiú a Roxfortba jött, és holnap lesz elég ideje kivallatni Perselust. 

Az idő olyan gyorsan elszaladt, hogy mire legközelebb az órájára nézett, már vacsoraidő volt. Nathan még befejezte a bájital hozzávalók összeírását, aminek másolására anyja megkérte. 

\- Ez elég mára. Menjünk vacsorázni! – mondta Hermione.

\- Akarsz valami bájitalt főzni holnap? - kérdezte Nathan már Madam Cvikker asztalánál, ahol Hermione még kivett néhány könyvet.

\- Nem. Holnap csak megnézem a helyet, ahol dolgozni fogok, és ellenőrzöm, minden rendben van-e. De talán vasárnap elkezdem.

Hermione fogta a könyveket, megígérte Madam Cvikkernek, hogy nem sokáig tartja magánál azokat, aztán visszamentek a lakosztályába.

\- Ha Piton professzor laborjában fogsz dolgozni, mindent megtalálsz majd, amire szükséged lesz – mondta Nathan. – Csodálatos laboratóriuma van.

Hermione meglepve nézett Nathanra. – Te láttad Piton professzor laboratóriumát?

\- Öö… a legutolsó büntetőmunkán beengedett. Valami farkasölőfű főzeten dolgozott éppen – felelt Nathan könnyedén.

\- Megkért, hogy segíts neki? – Hermione nem bírta ki, hogy ne kérdezze meg.

\- Nem – jött a felelet.

Hermione nem kérdezett többet, de millió kérdés cikázott a fejében.

*-*-*-*

Remus Lupin a tanári asztalnál ült, és éppen a vacsorázó és beszélgető tanulókra figyelt, mikor egyszer csak meglátta, hogy Hermione Granger és Nathan érkeznek a Nagyterembe. Nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki észrevette Hermionét. A Griffendél asztalánál összesúgtak a tanulók, mikor belépett, s nyilvánvalóan róla beszéltek. 

Lupin figyelte, hogy simítja végig Hermione a fia fejét, és hogy vonja össze erre a szemöldökét Nathan, s ekkor egyszerre dejá vu érzése támadt. Ugyanaz, mint akkor, amikor a kviddics mérkőzés után figyelte a fiút. Hermione közben a tanári asztalhoz ért, ahol Hagrid lelkesen üdvözölte.

Lupin látta, hogy a nő leül a félóriás mellé. Hermione észrevette őt, odaintegetett, Remus visszaintett, összemosolyogtak. De egyszerre csak eltűnt Hermione ajkáról a mosoly, és Remus észrevette, hogy épp akkor, mikor megpillantotta a belépő Pitont. Remus a bájitalmesterre nézett, aki nyilvánvalóan a nőt figyelte. 

Az étkezés folyamán Lupin többször is észrevette, hogy Hermione és Piton össze-összenéznek. _Mi folyik itt?_ – töprengett. Időről időre Hermione a fiára nézett elgondolkozva. Ekkor Lupin észrevette, hogy Piton ugyanúgy a fiút nézi, ami furcsa volt. Ekkor Perselus megérezte Lupin pillantását, szúrósan nézett vissza, és összehúzta a szemöldökét. Remus minden erejével azon volt, hogy a felismerés nehogy kiüljön az arcára, és mereven a tányérjába bámult. _Ez nem lehet._

*-*-*-*

Szombaton Hermione McGalagonnyal találkozott reggeli után, és az igazgatónő egyenesen a pincébe vezette őt. Perselus nem volt jelen aznap a reggelinél, de Hermione tudta, hogy nemsokára látni fogja őt.

McGalagony kopogott Piton irodájának ajtaján, majd mindketten beléptek. Piton úgy tett, mintha Hermione ott se lenne.

\- Perselus, Hermione azért van itt, hogy elkezdjen egy kutatást a minisztériumnak. Minden elő van készítve?

\- Igen, Minerva. Jöjjön! – válaszolt Piton, felállt az asztaltól és a polc felé indult, ami félre csúszott a falon, és felfedte a laboratóriuma bejáratát. Ahogy a minap Nathan, úgy Hermione is csodálattal nézett körül.

\- Nagyszerű, Perselus. Akkor én el is megyek – mondta McGalagony, majd Hermione felé fordulva folytatta -, és keressen fel bármikor kedvesem, ha szüksége van valamire.

Hermione mosolyogva válaszolt. – Természetesen, igazgatónő. Köszönöm.

Mikor McGalagony távozott, Hermione újra körülnézett. - Kitűnően felszerelt laboratórium – mondta Perselusnak.

\- Azon a polcon találsz üstöket – mutatott Piton Hermione mögé. – Mindenféle eszközt abban a dobozban. A legveszélyesebb és legdrágább hozzávalók itt vannak a laboratóriumban, a többi a raktárban, az osztályterem mellett. Biztosan mindent meg fogsz találni. Van kérdésed?

Hermionét nem lepte meg a hivatalos hang. – Igen, van – felelte.

A férfi felhorkantott. – Na persze.

Hermione összehúzta a szemét. – Miért nem akarsz meghallgatni? Miért nem tudunk leülni, és Nathanról beszélni?

Piton nem felelt. 

\- Perselus, tudom, hogy történt valami köztetek. Kérdezett tőled valamit? Vagy mondtál neki valamit?

\- Úgy látom, nincs kérdésed a laboratóriummal kapcsolatban. Akkor hagylak dolgozni – fordult el Piton, hogy kimenjen, de a következő mondat megállította.

\- Miért csinálod ezt? Én csak meg akarom védeni a fiam! Még nem kész rá, hogy megtudja! – Annyira szerette volna, ha a férfi megérti!

Piton megfordult, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – De ez nem az én problémám. Te csináltad magadnak! 

Hermione hitetlenkedve kapkodta a levegőt. – Ezt nem hiszem el! – kiáltott. – Perselus, ha sejti, vagy tudja, hogy te vagy az apja… - Megakadt, nem akarta, hogy ez igaz legyen. – Tudnom kell, hogy fel tudjam készíteni.

\- Szóval neked _tudnod kell._ Érdekes – szólt Piton hideg hangon. – Akkor már tudod, milyen érzés ez.

Hermione sóhajtott. 

– Már nem tudom megváltoztatni a dolgokat – mondta szomorúan. - Ami történt, megtörtént. Most Nathannal kell törődnünk. Meg kell mondanod nekem, ha tud valamit! – Elszántan nézett a férfi szemébe.

\- El kellett volna mondanod! – Piton a fogát csikorgatta. – Jogom lett volna tudni az igazságot.

\- Ez igaz, de fogoly voltál, és a tárgyalásra vártál. Annyi minden történt már addigra veled, és tudtam, hogy nem vennéd könnyedén…

\- Még jó, hogy nem vettem volna könnyedén!

\- De ez már nem számít. Nathan tizenegy éves. Már nem változtathatsz meg semmit. Inkább azzal törődjünk, hogy mit csinálunk most! Felejtsük el azt, ami történt.

\- Elfelejteni? Elfelejteni! – Piton egyetlen hosszú lépéssel föléje magasodott, és Hermione tudta, hiába mond bármit is. – Én nem felejtek! – dörögte a férfi fenyegetően, és merőn a nő szemébe bámult, mielőtt sarkon fordult, és magára hagyta. 

Hermione sóhajtott, lehunyta a szemét. Ez a férfi a gyereke apja, és annyira egyforma a természetük! De figyelmeztetnie kellett magát: most nem a fiával van dolga, hanem egy rendkívül komplikált lelkivilágú férfival.

*-*-*-*

A következő reggel – első roxforti hétvégéjének utolsó napján – a pincébe készült, hogy dolgozzék. Nathan megkérte, hadd mehessen ő is vele, és Hermione beleegyezett. Próbálta megtalálni a választ a kérdéseire, tudni akarta, sejt-e valamit a fiú. 

Nathan visszament a Griffendél-toronyba, hogy összeszedje az eszközeit meg a hozzávalókat, amelyeket mára előkészített, Hermione pedig ott várta a lépcső tetején, mely az előcsarnokot az alsó szintekkel köti össze. Itt találkozott össze Remus Lupinnal. 

\- Szervusz Hermione – köszönt Lupin.

Hermione mosolygott. – Szervusz, Remus. 

\- Szeretnék beszélni veled, Hermione. Volna egy perced?

\- A pincébe indultam, hogy dolgozzak a kutatásomon. Csak Nathant várom. Mindenáron segíteni akar.

\- Épp róla akarok beszélni. – Remus komoly hangja és pillantása nyomatékot adott a szavainak.

Hermione kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Mi van vele?

Lupin csendesen fürkészte egy pillanatig, és Hermione ezt különösnek találta, mert a férfi nagyon szokatlanul viselkedett. 

\- Szerintem jobb lenne, ha egy nyugodtabb helyen beszélgetnénk.

\- Már megint bajban van? – kérdezte Hermione egyszerre aggodalmasan és kíváncsian. 

Lupin sóhajtott. – Hermione, tényleg nem az előcsarnokban kellene ezt megbeszélnünk. Sokkal nyugodtabban beszélgethetnénk az irodámban. 

\- Mami! – hallotta meg Hermione a fia hangját. Odanézett. Észre sem vette, hogy az megérkezett. – Mindent elhoztam – folytatta a fiú. – Kesztyűt is, meg mindent. Mehetünk?

Hermione Lupinra nézett, s csodálkozott, hogy Nathan nyugodt viselkedése a férfi feszültségét is feloldja. – Majd egy más alkalommal – mosolygott Lupin. – Szép időnk van, igaz? – kérdezte, bólintott feléjük, és felfelé indult a lépcsőn.

\- Hol fogunk dolgozni? – fordult az anyja felé Nathan.

\- Piton professzor laboratóriumában.

\- Tényleg? – Hermione észrevette az izgatottságot a gyerek hangjában, de öröme elszállt a következő szavakra. – Ő is ott lesz?

Ránézett a gyerekre, próbálta nem mutatni, hogy észrevette a hangsúlyváltozást. – Nem tudom, ott lesz-e. Miért?

Nathan megrántotta vállát. – Semmi különös. Csak szerettem volna, ha kettesben dolgozunk, úgy, mint otthon.

Hermione nem tudta eldönteni, van-e valami a gyerek szavai mögött, és fürkészve nézte a fiút, de közben célhoz értek. Piton professzor irodájának ajtaja félig nyitva volt. _Következetesen kerül engem_ – gondolta Hermione, míg körülnézett az üres szobában. Egyenesen a laboratórium bejárata előtti polchoz ment, Nathannal a sarkában.

A helyiség pont olyan volt, ahogy előző nap hagyta, de néhány fiola, melyek tegnap még üresen álltak, most valamiféle sárga folyadékkal voltak megtöltve, mutatva, hogy Piton dolgozott még itt, miután Hermione elhagyta a labort. 

\- Itt könnyebb lesz dolgozni, mint otthon. Nézd csak azt a sokféle kést! – Nathan rámutatott az eszközökre.

\- Ne nyúlj hozzájuk – figyelmeztette Hermione a fiát. – Egyáltalán ne nyúlj semmihez, kérlek! – tette még hozzá figyelmeztető pillantással, mert észrevette, hogy Nathan keze elindult a polcon lévő eszközök felé. A gyerek visszahúzta a kezét a háta mögé, és pálca nélkül lebegtette magához, amit az előbb meg akart fogni. Hermione megrázta a fejét, mosolygott. – Tedd vissza, Nathan! És keress pár mozsarat! 

Így dolgoztak együtt, mindig megbeszélve, hogy mikor mit csinálnak, és mit hogyan készítenek elő. Kitárgyalták, milyen hatása van a bájitalokra az aprított hozzávalók különböző méretének. 

\- Azt olvastam egy könyvben, mami – bizonygatta Nathan -, hogy a daraboknak csak akkor kell kisebbnek lenniük egy hüvelyknyi kockánál, ha az oldószer lúgos és nem savas.

\- Nathan, nem hagyatkozhatsz csak a könyvekre. Mondtam neked, hogy ha a darabok nagyobbak, mint egy hüvelyknyi kocka, mégha savas is a közeg, mint ez, megváltozik a bájital állaga, következésképpen a tulajdonságai is. 

\- Csak azért mondod, mert te szeretsz mindent apróra vágni. Én megcsinálom, ha azt mondod, de szerintem ennek nincs értelme – mondott ellent Nathan.

\- Mit mondott erről Piton professzor? – kérdezte Hermione.

Nathan abbahagyta a vagdosást egy pillanatra, de aztán folytatta, míg válaszolt. 

– Nem tudom biztosan.

\- Nem tudod biztosan? Hogyan lehet azt, hogy nem tudod biztosan? – emelte fel a hangját Hermione.

\- Én… - hebegett Nathan, de nem folytatta. 

Hermione abbahagyta a munkát, és most már csak a fiára figyelt, várta a magyarázatot.

\- Nem emlékszem, mit mondott erről a dologról – mormolta Nathan.

Hermione összehúzta a szemét. – Miért nem mondasz igazat? – Tudta, hogy a fia túl egyenes ahhoz, hogy ilyesmiben hazudjon.

\- Igazat mondok – hárított Nathan, és folytatta a gyökéraprítást, de a hangjából hiányzott az igazgatottság, ami mindig ott volt, ha igazságtalanul vádolták meg valamivel.

\- Miért nézel bolondnak, Nathan?

A gyerek nem válaszolt.

\- Miért nem válaszolsz?

Nathan sóhajtott. – Nem figyeltem az órán.

\- Azt hittem, szereted Piton professzor óráit.

\- A bájitaltant szeretem – helyesbített Nathan -, de sose mondtam, hogy Piton professzort szeretném.

Hermione sóhajtott. – Mi történt az alatt a büntetés alatt, hogy így megváltozott a véleményed?

\- Nem változott meg a véleményem!

\- Ne próbálj átverni. Azt írtad a leveleidben, hogy ő a kedvenc tanárod. Mi történt?

\- Megtudta, hogy nincs apám – bökte ki Nathan.

Hermione mély lélegzetet vett. _Na végre_ – gondolta. 

\- És ez miért változtat meg bármit is?

\- Mert az emberek mindig megváltoznak velem szemben, ha ezt megtudják! – Nathan behunyta a szemét. – Annyira fárasztó.

Hermione elengedte az aprított gyökeret, és kinyújtotta a kezét a fia felé, hogy megölelje, de a gyerek elhúzódott tőle.

\- Nathan…

\- Annyira unom, hogy mindig nevetségessé válok, ha az apámról kérdezek. Miért csinálod ezt velem? – nézett fájdalmasan az anyjára. – Miért nem vagy képes megmondani?

_ Tudod, hogy meg fogom mondani, amint lehetséges. És te leszel az első, aki megtudja. – Megpróbálta elérni a gyereket, de most sem járt sikerrel.

\- Hazudsz! Már egy csomóan tudják, csak te nem mondod meg nekem! – tiltakozott Nathan egyre hangosabban.

\- Nem hazudok. Senki sem tudja… - próbált magyarázkodni Hermione, de Nathan a szavába vágott.

\- De hazudsz! – kiabálta. - Még Piton professzor is tudja!

Hermione megrémült. Nathan tisztában van vele, hogy Perselus tudja…

\- Tudtam! – kiáltott Nathan, és Hermione rájött, hogy a viselkedése elárulta őt.

\- Még Piton professzor is tudja, hogy ki az apám!

\- Mit mondott neked? – kérdezte Hermione gyenge hangon.

Látta, hogy a gyerek gondolkozik, mit feleljen, és észrevette, hogy ő maga visszatartja a lélegzetét, mintha félne a választ hallani. 

\- Semmit! Senki sem mond semmit! – Nathan hangja csupa csalódottság volt. 

Kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megérintse, de tudta, a gyerek úgyse hagyná. 

\- Hogy lehet, hogy mindenki tudja, csak én nem?

\- Próbálj megérteni Nathan. Annyiszor megbeszéltük ezt már… Még nem mondhatom meg. Te…

\- Miért nem? – vágott közbe Nathan. – Én kész vagyok elfogadni az igazságot, Mami. Nem leszek szomorú, ha azt mondod, hogy az Azkabanban van, vagy ilyesmi. Egyszerűen csak tudni akarom a nevét!

Hermione lehunyta a szemét. – Még nem mondhatom meg.

A fiú csalódottan mordult fel.  
– Ez nem igazság! – kiabálta. - Én vagyok az, akinek hallgatnia kell Piton undok megjegyzéseit, én vagyok az, akinek el kell viselnie a barátai sajnálkozását, és te véget vethetnél ennek, de te… nem mondod meg… nekem! 

Kirohant a szobából, és Hermione hallotta, hogy sír.

Utána indult, de visszafogta egy kéz, Perselus Piton keze, és a férfi nyugodtan szólalt meg: - Hagyd elmenni!

\- Engedj el! – parancsolta Hermione, és próbálta a karját kihúzni a szorításból. – Muszáj utána mennem! – A férfi ujjai még szorosabban fogták a karját. Rámeredt. – Ez az egész a te hibád! Összeromboltál mindent, amit építettem. Én felkészítettem a te undokságodra, az igazságtalanságodra, a konokságodra, és te mégis megtaláltad a módját, hogy meggyűlöljön. Remélem, elégedett vagy!

\- Befejezted? – kérdezte a férfi, a szemöldökét felhúzva.

\- Szemét! – sziszegte Hermione összehúzott szemmel, és kész volt újabb vádakat a férfi fejéhez vágni, de az elébe vágott.

\- A titkod még mindig biztonságban van, de nem sokáig, ha most utána mész! – Mélyen a nő szemébe nézett. – És ahogy ebből a kis beszélgetésből hallottam, nem hiszem, hogy ezt akarnád…

Hermione sóhajtott, és lassan kihúzta a karját a férfi szorításából. – Miért nem mondtad meg nekem, hogy a gyerek sejti, hogy te tudod? Akkor beszéltem volna erről vele, és nem történik ez. Eddig annyira bálványozott téged, hogy néha meg kellett kérjem, másról is beszéljen, mint rólad. Mit tettél vele az alatt a büntetőmunka alatt? Annyira gyűlöl, hogy már nem is figyel rád az órán! Micsoda teljesítmény! Büszke lehetsz magadra! – tette hozzá gúnyosan.

\- Úgy mondod, mintha ez valami rossz dolog volna.

Hermione hitetlenkedve maradt rá. – Azt akarod, hogy gyűlöljön? Tényleg azt akarod, hogy a saját fiad gyűlöljön? Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan!

\- Szerintem jó volt neki abban az apa nélküli helyzetben – mondta Piton. – Ki akarna egy megátalkodott gyilkost apának? Jobb neki nélkülem.

\- Miről beszélsz? Nathan istenített téged, míg te össze nem zavartál mindent azzal, amit mondtál, vagy tettél az alatt a büntetés alatt. Boldog lett volna, ha megtudja, hogy te vagy az apja!

\- Ne nevettess, Granger – horkantott fel gúnyosan Piton. – Teletömted a fejét azzal, hogy micsoda tisztességes ember is vagyok én. Persze, hogy megváltozott a véleménye, miután kitalálta az igazságot, hogy ki is vagyok valójában! Nem bolond!

\- Az igazságot, hogy ki is vagy valójában? Még mindig azt hiszed, hogy nem tettél jóvá mindent azzal, amit a varázslóvilágért cselekedtél? – Hermione megrázta a fejét. – Sohasem fogod megérteni akkor, hogy miért tartottam meg ezt a gyereket. Pont olyan keményfejű vagy, mint ő. És most bocsáss meg: Nathan után kell mennem – szólt, és kiment a szobából.

*-*-*-*

Kevin az egyik könyvtári polc közelében ült, és a történelem leckéjét írta Andy segítségével. Küzdött a dátumokkal és a nevekkel, míg végül feladta, hogy megértse az éppen tanult koboldlázadás okait. Becsukta a könyvet, és Andyre nézett. 

\- Bárcsak itt lenne Nathan és segítene nekünk.

\- Bizony. Mit gondolsz, a mamájával van a pincében, és bájital hozzávalókat készítenek elő?

\- Lehet. És talán nem bánná, ha lemennénk, és megnéznénk őket.

\- Nem tudom – habozott Andy. – Mi van, ha Piton is ott lesz?

\- Na jó – visszakozott Kevin sóhajtva, és újra kinyitotta a könyvét. – Mit gondolsz, Piton tényleg tudja, hogy ki Nathan apja?

\- Remélem. Az nagyon szomorú, ha az ember nem tudja a papája nevét. Bárcsak tudnánk neki segíteni!

\- Ha Piton tudja, akkor ha nyomozunk utána, mi is megtudhatunk valamit – javasolta Kevin.

\- Nem tudom, de megéri a próbálkozást. Nathan megérdemli, hogy megtudja ki az apja, még akkor is, ha csak egy nevet találunk – mondta Andy.

\- Akkor ki kellene dolgoznunk egy tervet. Mikor Nathan visszajön, már el is mondhatnánk neki.

\- Rendben. A koboldlázadások úgyis annyira unalmasak – értett egyet Andy, és máris elkezdték szövögetni a terveket, hogy s mint fognak Nathan apjának nyomára akadni.

Nem vették észre, hogy egy szőke mardekáros áll mögöttük, ajkán önelégült mosollyal.


	16. Megtudni amit csak lehet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan mindenáron meg akarja tudni az igazságot, Devon többet tud, mit kellene, Lupin meg akar győződni, jól sejti-e amit sejt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nimbusznak köszönöm!

Hermione zavaros érzésekkel ment végig az előcsarnokon. Meg akarta találni Nathant, hogy megvigasztalja, de ugyanakkor vissza is akart volna menni a bájitalmesterhez, hogy jól megmondja neki a véleményét. Ha elmondta volna neki, mikor kérdezte, hogy mi történt közte és Nathan között, meg tudta volna előzni Nathan kitörését, s most nem kellene a fiát keresve járnia a kastély folyosóit.

Nathan szemrehányása járt a fejében. Hogy hazudott. Nos, tényleg hazudott, de nem úgy, ahogy Nathan gondolja. Senki sem tudta a titkot, amit úgy őrzött… míg Perselus ki nem találta. Hogy történhetett ez egyáltalán? Annyira csak arra figyelt, hogy mit tud vajon a gyerek, hogy nem jutott eszébe: át kellene gondolnia a dolgot Perselus szemszögéből is. 

De most túlságosan szomorú a fia miatt – és túl dühös Perselusra -, hogy átgondolja ezt. Hermione egy fél órát is keringett a folyosókon, míg egyszerre csak az egyik sarkon végre megtalálta, akit keresett.

Ott állt, vállával a falnak támaszkodott a nagy ablaknál, ami mögött feltárult a vékony hóval fedett park, a tó. Hermione szíve összeszorult, ahogy meglátta a semmibe bámuló tekintetet, a csendesen csorgó könnyeket. Nem az ablak mögötti táj volt az egyedüli dolog, amit Nathan észre sem vett. Az ő megérkezését sem észlelte egyáltalán.

\- Nathan – szólt csendesen, hogy meg ne ijessze.

A gyerek egy szót sem szólt, de arcához emelte a kezét, hogy eltüntesse a sírás nyomait.

Hermione odalépett hozzá.

\- Kerestelek.

Semmi válasz. Az asszony sóhajtott. – Annyira fáj, hogy ilyen szomorú vagy. Nem akartalak bántani. Tudod, hogy soha nem bántanálak…

Nathan még mindig valahová kifelé nézett, anyja szavai el sem jutottak hozzá.

\- Valahányszor csak beszélünk az apádról, egyre inkább bánt téged a dolog. Tudom, hogy csalódást okozok, de hidd el, még nem mondhatom el az igazságot. De bízz bennem, megteszem, amint lehet. Hazudhatnék, mondhatnék valamit az apádról, ami nem igaz, csak hogy te örülj. Ezt szeretnéd? Hogy hazudjak? Mert amit akarsz hallani, még nem mondhatom el, és hogy te ezért dühös vagy, az nem segít a dolgokon. Én éppen úgy nem szeretem ezt a helyzetet, akárcsak te. 

Újabb könnycsepp gördült végig a fiú arcán.

\- Ne sírj most már – kérlelte Hermione szomorúan. Kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy letörölje a fiú könnyeit, s közben ő maga is alig tudta visszafojtani a sírást. Az ajkába harapott, és lehunyta a szemét, hogy elrejtse érzéseit.

Megölelte a gyereket. – Sajnálom Nathan. Annyira sajnálom! – suttogta a fiú haját simogatva. De a gyerek nem ölelte vissza. Hermione még szorosabban ölelte, ezzel próbálta kifejezni, amit szavakkal nem volt képes elmondani. Csak ölelte a fiát, és arcát a fejére hajtotta.

Kis idő múlva elengedte, mert érezte, hogy a gyerek szabadulni akar az ölelésből. Még mindig hallgatott, és nem is nézett az anyjára.

\- Nathan – szólt Hermione gyengéden, s próbálta elérni, hogy a fiú rá nézzen. Nathan végre felpillantott, de nem szólt semmit. Csak nézett kivörösödött szemmel, de a pillantása már nem volt olyan riasztóan üres, az a fekete szempár csordultig volt dühvel és csalódással.

\- Nathan szólalj már meg! Fáj nekem, hogy nem akarsz szóba állni velem. Te vagy nekem minden. Te vagy az életem.

\- Mondd meg a nevét! – szólalt meg Nathan nyugodtan és eltökélten.  
Hermionénak már a nyelvén volt Perselus neve, de újra beharapta az ajkát. Kicsordult a könnye. – Még nem.

\- Akkor ne is szólj hozzám addig, míg meg nem gondolod magad! – Ezzel Nathan otthagyta az anyját az ablaknál, és elsietett. A könnyek elöntötték Hermione szemét, ömlöttek a könnyei, s ő hagyta, hadd folyjanak.

Megérdemelte a helyzetet, amelybe került, de úgy érezte, még nem mondhatja meg Nathannak, hogy Perselus Piton az apja, anélkül, hogy tudná, milyen szándékai vannak a férfinek a fiukkal. Ha Perselus nem akar törődni vele, akkor biztos, hogy Nathannak nem jó, hogy oly közel, s egyben oly távol van az apja. Nem akarta, hogy ez történjék. Fájt a szíve, de nem tehetett mást. Az túlságosan nagy csalódás lenne.

Nézte a havas kertet, s közben próbált megnyugodni. A könnyek elapadtak, de a szomorúsága nem. Nem tudta, mi járhat Perselus fejében, azt meg pláne nem, mi van a szívében. Hogy érez Nathan iránt? Törte a fejét, próbált visszaemlékezni minden szóra, amit a férfi mondott neki múlt hét óta… de minden olyan idegesítően bizonytalan értelmű volt…

Első találkozásukkor csak magyarázatot várt. Elborzasztotta a gondolat, hogy ő megtartotta a gyereket, és világos volt, hogy számára Nathan csak egy barbár aktus végeredménye. Nem több mint egy nem kívánt emlékeztető, bűnének megtestesülése. Hermione sóhajtott erre a gondolatra. _Ó, mennyire téved!_

Aztán ott van, amit ma hallott. Hogy távol akarja magától tartani Nathant, mert saját magát érdemtelennek tartja arra, hogy apa legyen, s úgy gondolja, Nathannak jobb nélküle. Szorong vajon attól, hogy milyen apa lenne belőle? Hogy tud-e vele törődni? _Hát persze, hogy tudna_ – nyugtatta meg magát Hermione. Tudta a szíve mélyén, hogy Perselus jó ember, s ha rosszul csinálja is, csak a legjobbat akarja Nathannak… ugye?

Sóhajtott. Most semmit sem tehet. Időre van szüksége, hogy átgondolja a következő lépést. Összeszedte magát, visszament a pincébe. Rendet akart tenni a laborban, mielőtt elhagyja a Roxfortot. Egy hét elég idő lesz – reménykedett -, hogy kitaláljon valami megoldást.  
________________________________________

Nathan ült az ágyán, hátát és fejét párnákkal támasztotta alá, s egy nyitott könyv feküdt az ölében. Próbált nem gondolni az anyjával folytatott vitára. Nem emlékezett, volt-e valaha annyira kemény vele mint legutóbb, de fárasztotta már ez az egész, és túl dühös volt ahhoz, hogy elfogadja a mentegetőzését. Nem. Ne mentegetőzzön többé, hanem mondja meg az igazat. Az ő apja neve, amit titkolni akarnak előtte!

De ugyanakkor úgy összeszorult a szíve, hogy szinte fájt a mellkasa. Tudta, hogy fájdalmat okozott, mint azon a régi születésnapon. Anyja sírásának emléke az ő szemébe is könnyeket csalt. Gyorsan kipislogta őket, s figyelmét visszaterelte a könyvéhez. Elolvasott egy bekezdést, de aztán újra elkalandoztak a gondolatai. Sóhajtott, és idegesen összecsukta a könyvet. 

\- Á, itt vagy! – szólt Kevin belépve a hálóterembe, Andyvel a nyomában. – Már kerestünk. Tudod mit? Van egy tervem, hogy találjuk ki, mit tud Piton a papádról – jelentette ki izgatottan, s alig várta, mit mond erre Nathan.

De Nathan csak rosszallóan összehúzta a szemöldökét.

\- De ez baromi jó ötlet, Nathan – bizonygatta Andy is.

\- Minden, amit csinálnunk kell, csak az – folytatta Kevin -, hogy kivallatjuk őt, mintha a mamád lennénk, vagy egyvalaki a tanárok közül, egy kis százfűléfőzet segítségével….

Nathan sóhajtott, és megrázta a fejét. – Kösz, hogy segíteni akartok nekem, de ez nagyon rossz ötlet. 

\- Miért? – kérdezte Andy összezavarodva.

\- Tudod te, milyen nehéz százfűléfőzetet főzni? A mamám megtette másodikos korában, de mi még csak elsősök vagyunk. Amellett nem hinném, hogy Piton professzort átverhetnénk… - magyarázta Nathan

\- Mi azt gondoltuk, hogy te megfőznéd a százfűléfőzetet, mert te jó vagy bájitaltanból – ellenkezett Kevin csalódottan.

\- Sajnálom, Kevin. Tudom, hogy segíteni akartok nekem, és méltányolom is. De nem hinném, hogy Piton professzort olyan könnyű lenne becsapni.

\- Akkor nem tudjuk az én ötletemet sem használni… - sóhajtott nagyot Andy, és leült Nathan lába mellé az ágyra.

\- A te ötleted még akkor sem lenne használható, ha Piton volna elsős, Andy – mondta Kevin, láthatóan mérgesen.

\- Pedig biztos, hogy Hóborc ki tudna húzni belőle valamit. Az egy jó terv volt! – ellenkezett Andy hevesen.

Nathan a barátaira mosolygott. Ők tényleg segíteni akarnak. 

– Köszönöm Andy, de azt hiszem, Kevinnek van igaza. Még Voldemort sem tudott információkat kiszedni Piton professzorból. Ő kém volt, emlékeztek? Kihallgathatnánk őt, de semmit sem tudnánk meg tőle, még ha Hóborc gyötörné is őt – bizonygatta, bár a gondolat, hogy Hóborc piszkálja Pitont, mulatságos volt. – Bár biztos jó vicc lett volna – tette hozzá. Erre a gondolatba a barátai is elnevették magukat.

Miután abbahagyták a nevetést, Kevin leült az ágyra, és szembe fordult Nathannal. – Akkor mit csináljunk? Minden ötletünk azon alapult, hogy valahogy ki kell szedni a dolgokat Pitonból, de az ő kém múltjával… - elhallgatott.

\- Miért nem kémkedünk utána? – erősködött Andy.

\- Gondolod, hogy Piton akar erről a dologról beszélni? Legfeljebb csak néhány haszontalan információhoz jutnánk az unalmas életéből – torkollta le Kevin. 

De akkor valami szöget ütött Nathan fejébe. – Várj csak egy kicsit! – mondta. – Ez jó ötlet! Nyomozhatnánk Piton professzor életében, és talán találunk valamit, amit tudnánk használni, hogy kiderítsük a papám nevét. – A másik kettő láthatta Nathan csillogó szemében, hogy kergetik egymást a gondolatai.  
Kevin meglepődött. – Megvesztegetés? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

\- Mardekáros módszerrel fogjuk megkapni azt az információt. Ő már kihasználta ellenem, hogy nem tudom az apám nevét, úgyhogy magára vessen – mutatott rá Nathan. – Csak kell találnunk valamit, amiről igazán nem akarja, hogy tudják az emberek… - tette hozzá, s végigfeküdt az ágyán, eltűnődve a lehetőségeken.

\- Nathan, te néha megijesztesz engem – mondta Andy, s úgy nézett barátjára, mintha először látná.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez jó ötlet? – kérdezte Kevin kételkedve.

\- Tökéletes! – bizonygatta Nathan. – Csak annyit kell tennünk, hogy nyomoznunk kell Piton professzor múltjában. A könyvtárban fogjuk kezdeni, aztán megkérdezzük a többi tanárt. Már időtlen idők óta tanít itt, biztos tudnak valamit, amit használhatunk. – Elhallgatott, figyelte barátai reakcióját. – Ha még mindig akartok nekem segíteni, most lehet!

\- Persze, hogy segítünk, csak… - Kevin nem volt meggyőződve Nathan ötletének nagyszerű voltáról.

Nathan ecsetelni kezdte a lehetőségeket, hogyan lehetne információikat szerezni Pitonról, és végül elérte, hogy barátai is belelkesedtek. A délután hátralévő részét azzal töltötték, hogy terveket kovácsoltak, s vacsoraidőre Nathannak annyit javult a hangulata, hogy már enni is kedve támadt.

Megérkezve a Nagyterembe Nathan ösztönösen az anyját kereste a tekintetével, de sehol sem látta. _Valószínűleg már hazament_ – gondolta sóhajtva.

Nem Nathan volt az egyetlen, aki észrevette Hermione hiányát. Remus Lupin odalépett az igazgatónőhöz, és megkérdezte. - Hermione nem jön le vacsorázni?

\- Attól tartok, nem. Vissza kellett mennie Londonba – válaszolt McGalagony.

Remus bólintott, és visszaült a helyére. Tehát Hermione elment a Roxfortból anélkül, hogy felkereste volna őt, pedig kérte. Eltűnődött, mi lehet az oka annak, hogy kerülni akarja a találkozást. Lupin tudta, hogy Nathan származása fontos téma Hermione számára, s most már biztos volt benne, hogy a nő sosem mondta meg senkinek ki a gyerek apja, még Harrynek és Ronnak sem.

Végignézett az asztalon, ahol a bájitalmester nyugodtan ette a vacsoráját. Kell neki szembeszállni Perselusszal? Muszáj, hogy az beismerje az igazságot? Sose mondta, hogy fia lenne, vagy hogy akár bármiféle viszonya is lenne Hermionéval. De Perselus nem az, aki bárkinek is az orrára köti a privát életét. Remus nem tudta, mit tegyen. Tulajdonképpen azért nem volt száz százalékig biztos a gyanújában. Mi van, ha Nathan mégsem Perselus fia? 

Megkereste tekintetével a Griffendél asztalát. Nathan vacsorázott és elválaszthatatlan barátaival beszélgetett. Figyelte a fiút egy ideig. Már majdnem biztos volt benne… majdnem. Annyi hasonlóság volt Perselus és Nathan között… több mint szokásos… és ez csak a fizikai hasonlóság. Fekete haj, fekete szempár, vékony termet… Ezek mind csak az apjára lehetnek jellemzők, nem Hermionéra, és Perselus megfelelt mindezeknek.

Nathan felnézett egy pillanatra. _Na tessék_ – gondolta Lupin. – _Mintha csak az elsős Pitont látnám._ Sóhajtott, és figyelmét visszafordította a tányérjára. Biztos volt benne, hogy az lesz a legjobb, ha Hermionéval beszél először. Jövő héten újra a Roxfortba jön, de aztán eszébe jutott a holdnaptár. Jövő hét végén nem lesz a Roxfortban: telihold lesz. Újra Pitonra nézett elgondolkozva, és elhatározta, hogy megbizonyosodik mindenről, mielőtt szembenéz a mogorva emberrel.  
________________________________________

Nathan a griffendélesek között ült, mikor egyszerre csak egy csapat mardekáros tűnt fel mögötte, élükön egy szőke elsőssel. Ez mindennapos esemény lett volna, ha Devon Malfoy nem ezt a pillanatot választotta volna, hogy kinyissa a száját.

\- Flitwick professzor biztos csodálkozik, hol tanulta Granger azt a kis trükköt, amit a minap bemutatott az osztályban. Mi a véleményed, Granger? – kérdezte Malfoy jó hangosan, hogy mindenki hallja.

Nathan mindezt elengedte a füle mellett, így a többi griffendéles is úgy tett, mintha semmit sem hallott volna.

\- Ez olyan dolog, amit csak egy apa taníthat meg – folytatta Malfoy. - Az apádtól tanultad, Granger? 

Nathan tovább indult, s tettette, hogy semmit sem hallott, amíg…

\- Ó nem, várj csak… elfelejtettem, hogy neked nincs apád…

Nathan megdermedt és megállt. A griffendéles csapat is megtorpant mögötte. 

Nathan szembe fordult a láthatóan önelégült mardekárossal.

\- Van apám – mondta keményen.

Devon elhúzta a száját. – Persze, hogy van. Csak éppen nem tudod, hogy kicsoda!

Nathan csak annyit tudott kinyögni: - Fogd be, Malfoy!

\- Miért fognám be? Nem hiszem, hogy ez titok! A barátaid teljesen nyíltan csevegtek róla a könyvtárban a minap – mondta a mardekáros gúnyosan, de ártatlan arckifejezéssel.

Nathan megdöbbent. Barátaira nézett hitetlenkedve. Azok – figyelve az eseményeket – Nathanra néztek értetlenül.

\- Egyébként jó kis trükk volt. Viszlát a bűbájtanon! – mondta Malfoy, és tovább indult a mardekáros csapattal együtt, akik szintén Nathant bámulták, de gúnyosan, nem úgy, mint a griffendélesek.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! – sziszegte Nathan két barátjának, mikor ők is elindultak.  
________________________________________

Péntek este Perselus épp néhány bájitalt bejezett be a gyengélkedőnek, amikor a rejtett ajtó, mely összekötötte a labort az irodájával feltárult Hermione Granger előtt. Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, a nő nem veszi észre őt. 

\- Még nem vártalak ma estére – szólalt meg váratlanul.

\- Jó estét, Perselus – mondta Hermione, de mást nem szólt.

Hermione az egyik szekrény felé indult kezében egy pergamennel. Szemrevételezte a szekrény tartalmát, és jegyzeteket készített. A férfi újra a fortyogó üstökhöz fordult, de időről időre a nőre pillantott, akivel újabban megosztotta a laboratóriumát. 

Csendben múlt az idő, s úgy tűnt, Hermione végzett a kezében lévő listával. Piton tettette, hogy újságot olvas, míg várta, hogy kihűljenek a bájitalai.

\- Igazad volt Nathannal kapcsolatban – törte meg Hermione a csendet, és most Perselus volt, aki meglepődött. – Nem kellett volna utánamennem akkor este.

A férfi felnézett az újságból. A nő elgondolkodónak látszott, és… valahogy más volt. Látta már őt néhány alkalommal az utóbbi időben, de még sosem látta ilyen… elveszettnek. Legutolsó beszélgetésük jutott eszébe. _Vajon megmondta a gyereknek az igazat?_

\- Szóba se áll velem. És kerül. Ilyet már csinált egyszer, a nyolcadik születésnapján, de ez most más. – Csak gyűrögette a pergament a kezében, és nem nézett fel.

Ez megerősítette Piton gyanúját. De Nathanon nem látszott semmi ezen a héten… Hermione mély levegőt vett.

\- Meg akarom mondani neki, Perselus – jelentette ki, és a férfira emelte a tekintetét. – Meg akarom mondani neki, hogy te vagy az apja, és akkor vége lesz ennek az egésznek. Nem akarom, hogy a holnapi reggelinél megint levegőnek nézzen.

\- Nem fogod megtenni – mondta Piton. Megkönnyebbült, hogy ezek szerint a nő nem mondta meg a gyereknek. _Még_ – tette hozzá gondolatban.

\- Úgysem adja fel, míg meg nem történik, amit akar – vitatkozott Hermione. – Én akartam várni, míg valamelyest összebarátkoztok, de már nem tehetem. Nathan az életem, Perselus, ő nekem minden. Nem bírom elviselni, hogy így néz rám.

\- Nem fogod megmondani neki – mondta Piton Kezdte magát kényelmetlenül érezni a nő nyilvánvaló kétségbeesése láttán.

\- De megmondom.

\- Meg fog gyűlölni – jelentette ki Piton gorombán. Csend ereszkedett közéjük. A férfi látta, hogy kergetik egymást Hermione fejében a gondolatok. – Menj csak, és mondd meg neki, hogy én vagyok az apja. Nem fogja megbocsátani! Pokollá teszed az életét. A barátai el fognak fordulni tőle. Sosem áll veled szóba többé!

\- Tévedsz! – vágott vissza Hermione. – Boldog lesz, ha megtudja. Csodál téged. Majd én elintézem, hogy jobban megismerjétek egymást, és majd megtanuljátok egymást szeretni.

Piton felhorkant. 

\- Elment az eszed, Granger. Én nem kedvelem őt, és nem akarom jobban megismerni. Idegesít – mondta, pedig a szíve mélyén tudta: ez nem igaz. – Ha elmondod neki, letagadom. Ha nem tágítasz, megbánod! – Közelebb lépett, fenyegetően a nő fölé magasodott.

\- Csak blöffölsz! – mondta dacosan Hermione. – Csak mondod. Láttalak Dracóval. Én tudom, ki vagy valójában. Nem bántanád a saját fiad.

\- Próbáld csak ki, ha annyira biztos vagy benne – húzta fel Piton a szemöldökét.

Csend lett. Egymásra meredtek, de ezt a néma harcot a férfi nyerte meg, amikor Hermione hirtelen elfordult, növekvő csalódottsággal.

Piton megkönnyebbült.   
________________________________________

Malfoy múlt heti kijelentése után Nathant egyfolytában kérdezgették nemcsak a griffendéles elsősök, de néhány hugrabugos, hollóhátas is. A diákok kényelmetlen kérdéseket tettek fel, vagy – ami még rosszabb volt -, sajnálkoztak, és méltatlankodó megjegyzéseket tettek Hermionéra, Nathan a végén már alig látott az idegességtől. De nem is áll szóba az anyjával, míg csak nem mond egy nevet!

Hermione rögtön kereste a fiát, amint megérkezett pénteken, de mikor megtalálta, a gyerek dacosan hátat fordított neki, és elsétált a folyosón. Nathan meg volt elégedve, hogy anyja nem jött le se a vacsorához, sem a másnapi reggelihez. Még mindig dühös volt rá, de a szomorú arc láttán nagyon nehéz volt ellenállnia.

Barátainak már megbocsátott. Bár a Malfoyjal történt incidens után nem akart szóba állni velük sem, a végén megértette, hogy azok nem vették észre, hogy a szőke mardekáros kihallgatja a beszélgetésüket. Nathan tudta, hogy Malfoy tipikus mardekárosként viselkedett, és felhagyott azzal, hogy sopánkodjon ezen.

De ezen a hétvégén valahogy másképp voltak a dolgok. Mind kevesebb diák nézett rá furcsán, és az a tervük, hogy Piton professzor múltjáról információkat gyűjtsenek, kivitelezhetőnek tűnt. Ő meg a barátai a legtöbb szabadidejüket erre a feladatra fordították. 

Épp ezért ment Lupin professzor irodájához is. Összeszedte a gondolatait, mély levegőt vett, aztán kopogott az ajtón.

\- Szervusz, Nathan – köszöntötte Lupin.

\- Jó napot, professzor úr. Van egy perce?

\- Természetesen – felelt Lupin, s kicsit összeráncolta a homlokát. Befelé intette Nathant, és becsukta mögötte az ajtót. – Történt valami baj?

\- Nem igazán – sietett felelni Nathan. – Szeretnék Önnel Piton professzorról beszélni, uram.

Lupin megmerevedett. Nem vágyott Pitonról beszélgetni Nathannal, különösen most, hogy gyanút fogott a kettejük viszonyát illetően. 

\- Ülj le, Nathan.

A gyerek leült egy székre.

\- Teát? – kérdezte Lupin, és Nathan bólintott. A tanár csészéket vett elő, és az asztalra tette. Vizet melegített egy bűbájjal, és beletette a teafiltert.

\- Cukrot? Tejet?

\- Cukrot, köszönöm – vette el Nathan a csészét.

Lupin – a csészével a kezében – leült a szemközti székre.

\- Piton professzor… - sóhajtott. Fáradtnak látszott, és idősebbnek a koránál.

Nathan belekortyolt a teába. – Tudom, hogy már elmagyarázta, uram, de én szeretném megérteni, hogy Piton professzor miért viselkedik így.

\- Hogy Perselus miért viselkedik így… - morogta maga elé Lupin, és újra sóhajtott. – Nathan. Piton professzor sok mindenen ment keresztül az életben – kezdte. – A háború sokféle hatással van az emberekre. Nem tudom, az édesanyád mit mesélt neked azokról az időkről, de a háború Piton professzor számára különösen nehéz volt. Feltételezem, tudod, hogy kém volt – folytatta Lupin, és Nathan bólintott. – Helyes. Tökéletesen játszotta, hogy ő is halálfaló. Annyira jól, és oly sok évig játszotta ezt a szerepet, hogy szinte a részévé vált. Tudom, hogy legtöbbször nem könnyű egyetérteni Piton professzor cselekedeteivel, de szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy semmit sem kell tenned, és másnak sem. Megértettél?

\- Igen, uram – felelt Nathan, és egy pillanatig elgondolkozott. Aztán – megtörve a csendet – megkérdezte: - Ön szerint mindent megbánt?

Lupin letette az üres csészét az asztalra. – Sok mindent meg kellett bánnia. Ahogy mindannyiunknak, Nathan. Tudod, egy háborúban sokszor kell döntést hoznunk, amikor nem lehetünk tekintettel az érzéseinkre. Ilyenkor nem számít, mi volna neked jó. Kénytelen vagy a személyes érdeked, véleményed elé helyezni a közösség érdekét.

Nathan a csészéjét forgatta. Nem ez volt az, amit hallani akart, és nem tudta, mit kérdezzen ezután.

Lupin professzor figyelte a gyereket, s úgy tűnt, megértette, hogy mi jár a fejében, mert határozottan mondta: - Ne várd, hogy hamar megérted őt, Nathan. Piton professzor rejtélyes ember. De egy nap végül meg fogod őt érteni. 

\- Remélem – motyogta Nathan, és bólintott. Kiitta a teáját, aztán egy-két dolgot még megbeszéltek, végül elhagyta Lupin szobáját. Most már egy kicsivel többet tudott Piton professzorról, de semmi olyasmit, ami a tervük tekintetében hasznos lett volna.   
________________________________________

Nathan a klubhelyiségben hagyta a barátait, és a pincébe tartott, mert elhatározta, hogy nem fog úgy tenni többé, mintha anyja a világon se lenne.  
Hermione aznap délután már kereste őt a könyvtárban, hogy megkérje, beszéljen újra vele. Nathannak anyja szomorú szeme, mentegetőző hangja járt a fejében egész nap. 

Már majdnem a céljánál járt. Nagyon közel volt már Piton irodájához; ez volt az egyetlen út a tanár magánlaborjához. Biztosan tudta, hogy anyja most ott dolgozik.

Kopogott az iroda ajtaján, de nem jött válasz. Újra kopogott, aztán várt. Mikor már a harmadik kopogásra sem felelt senki, lassan kinyitotta az ajtót. Ahogy várta is, senki sem volt a szobában, de a laboratórium rejtett ajtaja felől fényt látott. Mély levegőt vett, belépett. Itt az ideje, hogy beszéljen végre az anyjával.

Félúton a labor ajtaja felé, egyszerre csak meghallotta Hermione hangját. Nem volt egyedül, valakivel beszélgetett. Nathan álldogált egy darabig, s eltűnődött, menjen-e be, vagy jöjjön vissza később, mikor meghallotta, kivel beszél az anyja. Lupin professzor. Zavartan összehúzta a szemöldökét. Nem tudott róla, hogy anyja és Lupin professzor közeli barátok lennének, pedig nem lehet más oka az SVK professzor jelenlétének.

Kíváncsian megindult a laboratórium felé. Már hallotta is, mit beszél a professzor.

\- … de nem akartam megkeresni őt, mielőtt veled beszélnék, Hermione…

\- Remus, egyáltalán nem értem, hogy mit beszélsz.

\- Hermione, mikor Nathanra nézek, olyan, mintha visszafordult volna az idő, mintha újra diák lennék… Annyira hasonlítanak egymásra… 

Csend lett a laborban, és Nathan zavartan ráncolta a homlokát. Hogy érti ezt Lupin professzor?

Töprengéséből anyja hangja riasztotta fel.

\- Remus, én…

\- Ne izgasd magad, Hermione. Tudom, hogy erről nem könnyű beszélned. Feltételezem, Nathan nem tudja…

\- Nem tudja – ismerte be Hermione.

\- És mi lesz, ha… - kezdte Lupin, de Nathan már nem hallotta meg a kérdés végét.

\- Csak nem anyád után kémkedsz? – hangzott fel mögötte egy hideg hang. Összerezzent.

A beszélgetés abbamaradt a laboratóriumban, és az ajtó hirtelen kitárult.  
Nathan megpillantotta az anyját, aki tágra nyitott szemmel meredt hol Piton professzorra, hol őrá.

\- Nathan… - szólt meglepetten.

\- Én csak… - kezdte Nathan magyarázni, de Piton félbeszakította.

\- Itt álltál az irodámban, és szemmel láthatóan egy olyan beszélgetést hallgattál, amit nem a te fülednek szántak – mondta vádlón.

\- Rendben van, Perselus – szólalt meg Hermione. - Nem hinném, hogy Nathan hallgatózott. Igaz?

\- Én csak… - hebegett Nathan anyjára nézve, aki még mindig szomorúnak látszott.

\- Igen? – kérdezte Hermione nyugodtan.

\- Igen. Hallgatóztam – ismerte be Nathan. - Rólam beszéltetek, és szeretném tudni, hogy mit – bámult az anyjára. – Már más tanárok is tudják? Hány embernek fogod még elmondani mielőtt én is megtudhatom?

Mérgében észre sem vette, hogy Piton éles pillantást vet Lupin professzorra.

\- De Nathan, nem… - próbálta megmagyarázni Hermione, de Nathan nem akarta meghallgatni.

\- Azért jöttem ide, hogy beszéljünk, mert azt gondoltam, most már biztos elmondod nekem. De te megint csak siránkozol, és szomorú képet vágsz! Ne is várd, hogy ezek után megbocsátok! – kiáltotta, nem is törődve azzal, hogy két tanára ott áll. Grimaszt vágott az anyjára, és kiviharzott a szobából.

Hermione csak ekkor vette észre, hogy egy másik fekete szempár figyeli hidegen és vádolón. 

\- Perselus, Remus rájött… - kezdte, de megint csak félbeszakították.

\- Gondoltam – mondta Perselus, s egy pár pillanatig még nem vette le a szemét a nőről, de aztán Lupinhoz fordult. – Mihez kezdesz ezzel az információval, Lupin?

\- Nem fogok beszélni róla, Perselus. Tudom, hogy te sem mondtad el még senkinek, és hogy mennyire véded a magánéleted – válaszolt komolyan Remus.  
Perselus bólintott.

\- Nem tudhatja meg.

\- Nem szándékoztam megmondani neki, de javaslom, hogy ti tegyétek meg… - mondta Lupin Perselusról Hermionére pillantva.

\- Senki sem kérte a véleményed Lupin. Ez csak Granger és az én ügyem, és nagyra értékelném, ha nem ütnéd bele az orrod, különben…

\- Elég, Perselus! – Piton meglepetésére Hermione erélyesen csattant fel. – Remus nem ellenség. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a legjobbat akarja Nathannak. Csak segíteni akar.

\- Ismered az álláspontomat – mondta Piton, majd Lupinhoz fordult. – Rajtad tartom a szemem! – Ezzel megfordult, és lobogó fekete talárjában elvonult.

\- Ne izgasd magad – mondta Lupin, mire Hermione csak sóhajtott.  
________________________________________

\- Nem érdekel, mit csinál, vagy mit nem csinál az apád, Malfoy – jelentette ki Nathan.

A bejárati csarnok közepén álltak, a vacsoráról jövet. Devon Malfoy elsőéves mardekárosok gyűrűjében, Nathan a barátaival.

\- Csak a barátaimmal beszélgetek – húzta el a száját Malfoy, majd hozzátette: - Sajnálom, ha irigy vagy, mert nekem van apukám, aki szeret…

Nathan ökölbe szorította a kezét, s próbálta fékezni a haragját. Dühösen nézett Devonra.

\- Még mindig keresed őt, vagy már feladtad? Esetleg már találkoztál vele az Azkabanban? – kérdezte Devon, és a mardekárosok felnevettek.

De Nathan visszavágott. – Ha az apám az Azkabanban lenne, Malfoy, a tiednek is ott kellene lennie.

Malfoy összehúzta a szemét. – Az ép apám nem bűnöző – mondta felháborodva.

\- Hát… én nem így hallottam. Talán mégsem tudsz mindent az apádról – mondta Nathan, és erre már nem várt választ. Elfordult a mardekárostól, és felfelé indult a márványlépcsőn a barátaival.

\- Ezt még megbánod, Granger – kiabált Devon.

Egyikük sem vette észre, hogy Piton professzor a pontszámlálók mögött áll egy árnyékos sarokban.

 _Tehát Devon ismeri Nathan helyzetét_ – morfondírozott a homlokát ráncolva. Ez nem könnyíti meg a dolgokat.

Sóhajtott, és folytatta útját az irodája felé.  
________________________________________

Nathan a könyvtárban ült. Ez már hozzátartozott a mindennapjaihoz, mióta a Piton utáni nyomozást tervezte a barátaival. Szabadidejük nagy részét ennek a feladatnak szentelték, de Nathan már kezdett kifogyni az ötletekből. Ő meg a barátai már átnéztek egy csomó könyvet a jelenkori varázslótörténelemről, iskolai évkönyveket, leszármazási táblázatokat, és semmit sem találtak, amit Piton ellen felhasználhattak volna.

Az a törekvésük, hogy a többi tanárból húzzanak ki valamit, szintén épp ilyen sikertelen volt. Úgy tűnt, senki sem ismeri eléggé azt a zárkózott, hallgatag embert, és akik mégis, nem árulnak el róla semmit.  
Malfoy minden lehetséges alkalommal az orra alá dörgölte, hogy nincs apja. Nathan nem törődött a mardekárossal, de ugyanakkor végtelenül fárasztotta az egész. És a csalódása egyre nőtt. Becsukott egy újabb hasznavehetetlen könyvet, és nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Tartsunk szünetet – javasolta, mire a másik kettő hátradőlt a széken. – Sehová sem vezet ez az egész – tette hozzá.

\- Egyetértek – mondta Kevin

\- Akkor mit csináljunk? – kérdezte Andy. – Adjuk fel?

Nathan sóhajtott.

\- Nem adjuk fel, Andy – mondta Kevin a mellette ülő fiúnak. - Griffendélesek vagyunk. Csak másik tervet kell kiagyalnunk. Igazam van, Nathan?

Nathan nem válaszolt rögtön. Próbálta kitalálni, hol is fulladt kudarcba a tervük.

\- Igen. Igazad van. Másik terv kell. De mit rontottunk el? – kérdezte. – Kivel nem beszéltünk még?

\- Nem tudom – válaszolt Andy. – És ötletem sincs, hogy beszéljek erről a tanárokkal. Mondjuk, pofátlanul azt kérdezzük: „Kérem szépen, tud valamiféle mocskos titkot Pitonról?” Fogalmam sincs, hogy csináljuk.

\- Rendben. Akkor tiéd az igazgatónő, én meg megyek Flitwick professzorhoz – mondta Kevin.

Mielőtt Andy valami csípőset válaszolhatott volna, Nathan felkiáltott.

\- Az igazgató!

\- Kicsoda? – kérdezte Kevin.

\- Hogy is feledkezhettem meg róla? Ő biztosan mindent tud Piton professzorról, és biztos szívesen el is mondja. Hiszen ő ölte meg! – hadarta Nathan, egészen felvillanyozódva a lehetőségtől. A barátaira nézett. Azok csak bámultak. Nathan elhúzta a száját. – Be kell jutnunk az igazgatónő irodájába. Beszélnem kell egy festménnyel.


	17. Megválaszolatlan kérdések

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathannak új információforrása van. Hermione és Perselus sokat töri a fejét.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Változatlanul Nimbusz az, aki sokat segít. :-)

Nathan az igazgatói iroda egyik karosszékében ült. Tervének első lépéseként megkereste McGalagonyt. Tettetnie kellett, hogy érdekli egy munka, nevezetesen az, hogy Frics egyik asszisztense legyen.

\- Tehát Mr. Granger, megértette mit jelent roxforti asszisztensnek lenni? Ez nem könnyű feladat – fejezte be az igazgatónő az unalmas magyarázatot az asszisztens kötelességeiről.

\- Igen igazgatónő – válaszolt Nathan kötelességtudóan, és szerette volna tudni, mi a csuda tart annyi ideig a többieknek, hogy végre elhívják az igazgatónőt. _Mire vár Kevin és Andy?_ – gondolta ingerülten.

Azok mintha olvastak volna a gondolataiban.

\- Igazgatónő – szólalt meg egy pufók varázsló éppen az asszony mögött -, azt hiszem, le kellene mennie a pincébe.

\- Hóborc? – kérdezte beletörődően McGalagony.

\- Attól tartok, nem. Tűzijáték. Azok a színes kígyók – mondta a portréalak. – És elég gyorsan szaporodnak…

McGalagony sóhajtott. – Mr. Granger, sajnálom, de mennie kell – mondta.

\- Ó nem, megvárom, míg visszajön, professzor – mondta Nathan, tartva magát a tervhez. – Ha nem bánja….

McGalagony töprengve nézte őt egy pillanatig, aztán bólintott. – Mindjárt visszajövök.

Nathan figyelte, ahogy a professzor elhagyja a szobát, s ahogy becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, körülnézett a portrékkal teliaggatott szobában, és sürgetően azt mondta: 

– Beszélnem kell Albus Dumbledore-ral. 

\- Micsoda kölyök! – horkantott fel egy nagybajuszos, kék kalapos varázsló. – Te vagy a tűzijáték mögött is, igaz?

Nathan nem figyelt a méltatlankodásra, és a további morgolódásra sem, a varázslót kereste, akit már oly sokszor látott, igaz, csak a csokibékás kártyákon. 

\- Itt vagyok – szólalt meg egy kedves hang mögötte. – Mr. Granger, ugye?

\- Igen uram. – Nathan átment a szobán, és megállt Albus Dumbledore portréja előtt. – Szeretnék valamit kérdezni egy varázslóról, akit ön jól ismert valaha.

\- Biztos nagyon fontos lehet. A tűzijáték nem könnyű elterelő hadművelet – derült Dumbledore. Csillogó szemmel fürkészte a fiút, aki feszengve szólalt meg. 

– Ö… Ön jól ismerte Piton professzort, ugye, uram?

\- Úgy van – válaszolt Dumbledore lassan.

\- Ő pedig… tudom… - _Miért olyan nehéz erről beszélni?_ – Ő… tudom, hogy….

\- Igen gyermekem. Megölt engem. – fejezte be Dumbledore. – De csak azért, mert nem volt más választása – tette hozzá. – Vannak helyzetek egy háborúban, amikor muszáj áldozatot hozni.

\- Megbocsátotta neki, uram? 

\- Nem volt mit megbocsátani. – Dumbledore végigsimított a szakállán. – De te tudod már ezt, különben nem lennél itt. Mi az, amit nem tudsz?

Nathan gyanítani kezdte, hogy nehezebb dolga lesz az öreg varázslóval, mint gondolta. Abban reménykedett, hogy Dumbledore majd sajnálkozik azon, mit művelt Piton, és megoszt vele valami titkot a bájitalmester múltjából. Ráébredt, hogy ez rossz próbálkozás volt, és ezért az egyenes utat választotta, mielőtt kifut az időből, és McGalagony visszatér.

\- Piton professzor tud valami nagyon fontosat rólam, de nem mondja el. Azt gondoltam, talán ön tud segíteni – magyarázta Nathan. – Ha tudnék valami olyasmit róla, amiről nem akarja, hogy az egész iskola beszéljen, azzal rávenném, hogy árulja el azt, amit tudni szeretnék….

Dumbledore egyre nagyobb érdeklődéssel nézte Nathant. 

– Jobban hasonlítasz apádra, mint azt először gondoltam. Tehát azt kéred tőlem, hogy segítsek neked megzsarolni Piton professzort. Nem mindennapi dolog….

Nathan szeme felragyogott. 

– Hogy érti uram, hogy jobban hasonlítok az apámra?

Dumbledore nem hagyta magát a témától eltéríteni. 

– Elszántan küzdesz, hogy megszerezd, amit akarsz, magaddal nem is törődsz. Apád épp ilyen volt, és ez volt az egyik oka annak, hogy tiszteltem őt. – Elhallgatott egy pillanatra, de aztán folytatta. – De csak akkor, amikor jó ügyért harcolt.

Nathan hipnotizáltan bámulta a festményt. Dumbledore többet mondott el az apjáról, mint eddig bárki. 

– Barátok voltak?

\- Szeretném azt hinni, hogy még mindig azok vagyunk – válaszolt Dumbledore kis mosollyal, aztán felhúzta a szemöldökét. – De úgy emlékszem, Piton professzorról akartál beszélgetni….

De Nathant már egyáltalán nem érdekelte a bájitalmester. Sokkal inkább az, amit a nagy Albus Dumbledore az apjáról mondhat. – Nem, uram. Megértettem, hogy nem akar róla beszélni. Inkább beszéljünk az apámról, ha nem bánja… _És megmondhatná a nevét…_ szerette volna hozzátenni.

Dumbledore mintha mulatott volna. – Nem hinném, hogy ez lehetséges. De azt tudnod kell, hogy Piton professzor megzsarolása nem vezet semmi eredményre. Valószínűleg megmondja majd neked, hogy ki az apád, de csak akkor, ha elnyered a megbecsülését, a barátságát.

Nathan összehúzta a szemöldökét. Említette volna, hogy milyen információt tart vissza Piton? Nem. Akkor honnan tudja a portré? 

– Sose mondtam, mit szeretnék megtudni Piton professzortól.

\- Nos, valóban nem.

\- Akkor honnan tudja? – Nathan egyre jobban összezavarodott.

\- Én sok mindent tudok. Tudom, hogy a baziliszkuszok színvakok, hogy ezerkétszázhetvennégyféle íze lehet a Bagoly Berti-féle Mindenízű Drazsénak, és hogy az igazgatónő az íróasztal legfelső fiókjában tartja a citromport. Miért nem veszel belőle, amíg nincs itt? – kérdezte Dumbledore, és fejével az íróasztal felé bökött.

Nathan még jobban ráncolta a homlokát. Az asztal felé pillantott, megrázta a fejét, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait, és a festményre nézett.

De mielőtt bármit mondott volna, Dumbledore megszólalt. – Késő. 

Ebben a pillanatban zaj hallatszott a bejárati ajtó felől. 

– Meg fogod találni amit keresel, ha abbahagyod a kutatást – mondta még az öreg varázsló. - Benned van a válasz! – tette hozzá csillogó szemmel.

 _Hogy érti ezt?_ – meredt Nathan a képre. De nem volt már ideje kérdezni semmit. Gyorsan visszament a karosszékhez, hogy az igazgatónő azt higgye, ott unatkozott egész idő alatt. 

McGalagony az íróasztalhoz lépett, leült és sóhajtott. 

– Hol is tartottunk, Mr. Granger? – kérdezte. – Ja, igen. Az asszisztensek kötelességeinél. Nos…

\- Igazgatónő, mialatt ön távol volt, volt időm gondolkodni mindazon amit mondott, és azt hiszem, hogy még nem vagyok kész rá, hogy ekkora felelősséget vegyek magamra. Köszönöm, hogy időt szakított rám. Tudom, hogy ön nagyon elfoglalt. 

McGalagony zavartan nézett rá. 

– Köszönöm, professzor – állt fel Nathan, és gyorsan kiment a szobából.

Állt a mögötte becsukódó ajtó előtt, és zavara világosan kiült az arcára. Hagyja abba a kutatást? Benne van a válasz? Miről beszélt az a bolond festmény? _Ez a híres Albus Dumbledore?_ – gondolta. _Nem túl segítőkész._

Leért a spirál lépcsőn, és a Griffendél-torony felé indult a hallottakon töprengve. Jó fej lehet az apám – mosolygott. Még nem ismerte ugyan, de már többet tudott róla. – _Harcolt azért, amit el akart érni, és én is ilyen vagyok._

Gondolataiba merülve lépett be a klubhelyiségbe, hogy találkozzon szabályszegő barátaival, akik persze hallani akarták az egész beszélgetést, amit Dumbledore-ral folytatott.

\- Tehát azt mondod, hogy semmit se mondott – foglalta össze Kevin a történetet.

\- Nem egészen. Mondott valami hasznosat, csak az nagyon rejtélyes. Ez volt a legzavarosabb beszélgetés, amit valaha folytattam.

\- Beírod ezt is a gyűjteményedbe? – kérdezte Andy.

\- Persze – biztosította őket Nathan. – Tulajdonképpen mindjárt le is írom. Nem akarok semmit elfelejteni, amit beszélgettem a portréval, akármilyen furcsán is hangzott.

Átment a klubhelyiségből a hálóterembe. Leült az ágyára, és két tekercs pergament vett elő az iskolai táskájából. Az első volt az, amit Andy emlegetett: a Piton-akta. Erre írt minden Pitonnal kapcsolatos dolgot, amiről úgy gondolta, hogy fontos. A másodikról a többiek nem tudtak. Ez volt az Apa-akta. Ezen nagyon kevés adat volt. Az első oszlop felirata ez volt: _Akik ismerik._ Ehhez hozzáírta: Albus Dumbledore. A második oszlopban – melynek a feje ez volt: _Nyomok_ -, csak egy bejegyzés volt: Lupin professzor azokat a napokat emlegette, mikor még diák volt.

Már akkor leírta, mit tudott meg az apjáról, mikor kihallgatta anyja és az SVK tanár beszélgetését. Most hozzáírhatott még valamit. Albus Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy az apjával barátok voltak. _És még mindig azok_ – tette hozzá gondolatban. És már azt is tudja, hogy az apja határozott ember, aki eléri amit akar. _Akárcsak én_ – gondolta mosolyogva.

Leírta a Dumbledore-ral folytatott beszélgetést, aztán újra elolvasta a két pergament, és akkor rájött, hogy még mindig nincs meg az, amire szüksége van, hogy kitalálja, ki az apja, vagy hogy hogyan is tudjon meg bármit Pitontól. Sóhajtott, végignyúlt az ágyon. Bámulta az ágyfüggöny arany és vörös csíkjait, a portré utolsó mondata járt a fejében, s próbálta kitalálni, mit jelent az: _benned van a válasz…._  
________________________________________

Rémus el-elgondolkozott mindazon, amit az elmúlt hét végén a pincében látott és hallott. Azért ment oda, hogy gyanújának igazolást szerezzen Nathan származásával kapcsolatban, aztán megszerezte a bizonyosságot, és még többet is… Láthatta Nathan haragját, Perselus konokságát, Hermione reménytelenségét, és hallhatta magyarázkodását és panaszkodását.

Hermione elmondta neki, hogy titokban tartotta Nathan létezését Perselus előtt, és Perselus kiléte is titok mindenki előtt, beleértve Nathant is. Ekkor Lupin kezdte megérteni Perselusnak a fiúval szembeni viselkedését, de ahogy törte a fejét a dolgokon, egyre több kérdés motoszkált a fejében, több, mint amire választ tudott adni.

Időről időre Nathan ismeretlen apja téma volt a Potterek, Weasleyk és a Főnix Rendje tagjainak beszélgetéseiben. Kezdetben, mikor felfedezték Hermione terhességét, volt, aki izgatottan reagált, volt, aki felháborodottan. Mikor Hermione kijelentette, hogy a gyerek apjának kiléte kizárólag csak az ő dolga, a reakciók még jobban felerősödtek. Ron követelte, hogy Hermione mondja meg, ki volt az az alak, aki ezt tette vele, Minerva bizalmas beszélgetésben próbálta rávenni erre, de a leghiggadtabb, bár az aggodalomra leginkább okot adó reakció Herryé volt. A varázslóvilág megmentője hidegen nézett, olyan pillantással, ami elárulta, hogy fiatal és ártatlan arcvonásai mögött micsoda hatalma van, és bár Remus ezzel a pillantásával néhányszor találkozott már, nagyon remélte, hogy nem fogja látni soha többé. 

Hermione a szokásosnál is nyugodtabb volt, és közölte velük: nem fogja meggondolni magát. Erre még jobban tiltakoztak, de elhallgattak, mikor Harry kezdett beszélni. Odalépett Hermionéhez, és azt mondta: „Ha annyira védened kell tőlünk, valószínűleg jól is teszed!” És kiment a szobából. Aztán ahogy az idő múlt, minden visszatért a rendes kerékvágásba. Nathan megszületett, Harry lett a keresztapja, és a gyermek apjának kiléte továbbra is rejtve maradt.

Persze ez most már nem igaz… Remus tudta most már, hogy Perselus Nathan apja, de egy csomó megválaszolatlan kérdés kavargott a fejében. Miért titkolta Nathant Hermione Perselus elől? Miért nem tudta ezt a kapcsolatot senki sem egészen mostanáig? És most, hogy Perselus tudja az igazságot, miért nem mondják el Nathannak? Hogy Harry és Ron elől eltitkolják, az érthető, ők sose kedvelték Pitont. De Nathan elől… Ez bizonyára Piton keményfejűsége miatt van, mert Remus biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione most már elmondaná a titkát – a titkukat – a fiúnak. Biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione előtt nyilvánvaló, mennyire rajong Nathan Pitonért, pontosabban hogy mennyire rajongott érte régebben, mert most már Remus sem tudta, mit gondol a gyerek a bájitalmesterről. 

Az egyszer biztos, hogy a fiú fáradhatatlanul küzdött, hogy elnyerje Perselus dicséretét. Jól emlékezett arra a napra, mikor a zaklatott Nathannal találkozott a pincében, akit Piton kiküldött az óráról anélkül, hogy elismerte volna a jó munkáját. De amit most megtudott, egészen más megvilágításba helyezte a dolgokat. Azok ketten végül is egy hónapot együtt töltöttek a büntetőmunka miatt… Mi történt az alatt? Nem tudta elképzelni. 

Remus emlékezett arra is, mikor Nathannal beszélgetett egyszer a mogorva emberről. A fiú akkor felkereste őt az irodájában, és magyarázatot kért Perselus magatartására. Miért akarta Pitont annyira megismerni? Sejt valamit talán? Nem. Nem valószínű azok után, amit a gyerek Hermionénak mondott. Egyszerűen csak sóvárgott arra, hogy elnyerje a legkiismerhetetlenebb tanár elismerését, csakúgy, mint az anyja diákkorában. Lupin elmosolyodott az emlékre, de aztán az arca szomorú és vágyakozó kifejezést öltött; sohasem láthatta egy gyereken sem saját maga vagy Tonks arcvonásait.

Egy oldalajtón lépett be a Nagyterembe, köszönt a már ottlévőknek és leült ebédelni. Tekintete végigfutott a négy asztalon, de a griffendéleseket nézte meg a legjobban. Az ebéd a rendes kerékvágásban folyt, és nem is történt semmi rendkívüli, míg a gyerekek be nem fejezték az evést.

De akkor az elsőéves mardekárosok Devon Malfoy vezetésével a bejárati ajtó felé indultak, egy időben egy csapat griffendéles elsőssel, akik között Nathan is ott volt. Amikor a tanári asztal közelébe értek, Devon mondott valamit a társainak, amit Remus nem értett, de hallotta, hogy a többek felnevetnek.

Devon egy újabb megjegyzésére a nevetés felerősödött, és Nathan szembefordult a mardekárossal. Remus talpra szökkent, és látta, hogy Piton is így tesz. Míg a gyerekek egyre növekvő csoportja felé közeledett, hallotta Nathan dühös kiáltását: 

\- Vond vissza, Malfoy! Vond vissza!

Mire Lupin a zűrzavar helyére érkezett, Piton már a dühös Nathant fogta le, aki előzőleg jól pofonvágta Devont. A mardekáros tágra nyílt szemmel, kezét az arcára szorítva állt, meglepetten, ijedten és hitetlenkedve. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Devont sosem bántották még ilyen mugli módon. 

\- Mr. Granger, ez megengedhetetlen! – sziszegte Perselus. – Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, és büntetőmunka!

\- És mi van vele? Őt miért nem bünteti meg? – kérdezte Nathan Devonra mutatva. – Ő kezdte. Szidta a mamámat!

\- Én nem vagyok hibás! Nem tehetek róla, hogy az anyád nem tudja, hogy ki az apád! – vágott vissza Devon, hogy megvédje magát.

\- Fogd be a pofád, Malfoy! – csattant fel Nathan. 

\- Elég! – sziszegte Piton. Tartotta a gyereket a karjánál fogva.

Remus figyelte a jelenetet, és hirtelen nem talált szavakat. Hogy nézheti ezt tétlenül Perselus? Miért nem mondja meg neki, hogy ő az apja? – kérdezte magában. 

\- Tedd magad hasznossá, Lupin! – mordult fel Piton.

\- Tíz pont a Mardekártól és büntetőmunka Devonnak – mondta Lupin egyenesen Pitonra nézve, aki összehúzta a szemét. – És most vége a műsornak. Menjetek az osztályotokba! – tette hozzá a gyerekekhez fordulva. Azok lassan az ajtó felé indultak.

\- Mr. Granger, függetlenül attól, hogy Malfoy mit csinált és mit mondott, ez a mugli magatartás tűrhetetlen! – szólt Perselus, egyenesen Nathan csillogó szemébe nézve, aki nem rezzent össze, és nem is tűnt bűnbánónak.

Remusnak mosolyognia kellett a fiú viselkedésén. Sem fizikai – Piton még mindig szorította a karját –, sem szóbeli fenyegetettségében nem mutatta jelét félelemnek vagy megalkuvásnak. 

\- Megértette? – kérdezte Piton. 

Nathan - anélkül hogy elszánt pillantását levette volna Pitonról – válaszolt. – Igen uram. Elmehetek? 

Perselus elengedte a fiú karját. – Még nem – mondta. – Mr. Malfoy, ha legközelebb észreveszem, hogy valakibe beleköt, nem lesz szükség egy griffendélesre ahhoz, hogy pontot veszítsen a Mardekár. Világos? 

\- De Perselus bá… - kezdett Devon vitatkozni, de keresztapja félbeszakította.

\- Piton professzor… Mr. Malfoy… - sziszegte. – És kérdeztem valamit!

A szőke fiú lehajtotta a fejét. – Igen uram… - motyogta.

Remus figyelte a Piton mellett álló, összeráncolt homlokú Nathant. Ő is észrevette Devon elszólását. 

\- Devon, légy az irodámban este hétkor!

A fiú bólintott, és kezét újra az állához emelte. 

\- Akarod, hogy Madam Pomfrey megvizsgáljon?

\- Nem, uram – mormolta Devon.

Mikor tekintetét levette Devonról, észrevette, hogy Nathan elégedett arccal figyeli a szőke fiút.

\- Amit Piton professzor mondott, rád is vonatkozik, Nathan. Ha meglátom, hogy bántasz valakit, a Griffendél több pontot fog veszíteni, mint ma este. 

Szavai nem maradtak hatástalanok, Nathan arcáról eltűnt az önelégült somolygás.

\- Várom az irodámban hétkor, Mr. Granger – mondta Perselus, és kifelé indult a Nagyteremből. Anélkül, hogy megfordult volna, visszaszólt: - Ne késsen el! 

\- Menjetek az osztályotokba! – küldte el Lupin a gyerekeket, és mikor meggyőződött róla, hogy elkerülik egymást, csak akkor indult le a pincébe. 

Kopogott a bájitalmester ajtaján, de nem várt válaszra. Belépett, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és kollégája összehúzott fekete szemébe nézett. 

\- Nem értem, hogy vagy képes Nathan kínlódását tétlenül nézni – kezdte. – Az Isten szerelmére! Ha lenne fiam, szeretném, ha pont olyan lenne, mint Nathan. Annyira büszke lennék rá! Azt akarnám, hogy az egész világ tudja, hogy az enyém… És te vagy Nathan apja! Neked van hozzá jogod, hogy világgá kürtöld, milyen csodálatos fiad van, de te nem így teszel, holott tudod, hogy az életed ezzel a nevetséges döntéssel még nehezebbé válik!

Piton arckifejezése semmit sem változott Lupin kirohanása alatt, ugyanolyan hideg és kifejezéstelen volt, mint általában. – Befejezted? – kérdezte a végén a szemöldökét felemelve. – Tíz perc múlva órám lesz. 

Remus sóhajtott, és megrázta a fejét. – Tudom, hogy majd belátod, Perselus. Remélem, felhagysz egyszer ezzel az önfejűséggel. 

Megfordult, és kiment a bájitalteremből.

Perselus felsóhajtott, ahogy becsukódott az ajtó. Lupin nem érti, hogy ez a legjobb Nathannak. Nem kell, hogy megtudja, Perselus az apja, még akkor sem, ha Devon gúnyolja őt. Nem tart ez örökké. Nathan nemsokára elfelejti majd az egészet, és belátja, hogy nincs szüksége apára.  
________________________________________

\- Szabad! – szólt ki Perselus a kopogásra.

\- Jó estét, uram – köszönt Nathan, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és a munkapadok elé állt.

\- Üstök, Granger. Tudod az eljárást: mágia nélkül. Nincs okod panaszra, tekintettel a kis mugli előadásodra ma délben…

Pitonnak igaza volt. Nathan panasz nélkül, némán indult az üstökhöz. Sikálni kezdett, Piton pedig folytatta a dolgozatjavítást.

Időnként felpillantott a harmadévesek ostobaságaiból és figyelte a fiát. Láthatta, hogy Nathan elszántan dolgozik, hogy minél előbb teljesítse a feladatot. _Jól van_ – gondolta.

Hallotta, hogy a fiú félreteszi az első kisikált üstöt, és újra felpillantott a dolgozatokból. A gyerek őt nézte, és tekintetük összekapcsolódott, aztán a fiú visszalépett a munkapadhoz, ahol egy újabb piszkos üst várta. Sem egy szó, sem a felhúzott szemöldök… semmi.

Bár Piton úgy gondolta, hogy ez a rideg hangulat nagyon is helyénvaló, nem lett volna őszinte önmagához, ha nem ismeri be, hogy hiányzik Nathan nyílt pillantása, a viták, a szellemes válaszok, amelyek végig ott voltak az eddigi büntetőmunkákon. Ezt a nyugodt, higgadt viselkedést Piton nem tudta hová tenni. A gyerek olyan volt, mint egy rejtvény, s ez a bájitalmestert megzavarta.

Nathan annyira közel volt ahhoz, hogy kitalálja az igazságot, mikor kihallgatta Lupint és Hermionét a múltkori hétvégén! Mi van, ha nem lép közbe akkor idejében? Nathan megtudhatta, hogy ő az apja, és akkor…

Figyelte a fiú munkáját, és eltűnődött, mi történhet akkor? Már sokszor eszébe jutott ez. Mi lenne Nathan reakciója? Reálisan nézve a dolgot, a fiú még jobban fogja gyűlölni, mint eddig, de azért ebben nem volt biztos. Mi van, ha Nathan mindennek ellenére… Nem. Ezt nem remélheti. Perselus jobban ismerte magát, minthogy elhiggye: valaki szívesen elfogadná őt, mint az élete egy részét.

De akkor hirtelen eszébe jutott Hermione. A nő valahogy mégiscsak az életébe fogadta őt azzal, hogy felnevelte a fiát. Perselus próbálta, ahogy csak tudta, de nem tudta megérteni ezt az egészet. Amellett Hermione hiszi is, hogy Nathan elfogadná őt apjának… hogy örülne, ha megtudná… Hermione aztán pontosan tudta, hogy ő mi mindenre képes, mégis bátorítani kezdte, hogy fedje fel magát Nathan előtt, hogy vegyen részt a fia életében. De miért most? Miért nem akkor, mikor Nathan még fiatalabb volt? _Azért, mert tudja, hogy milyen veszélyes vagy…_ \- válaszolt magának. De ha ez igaz, miért akarja most megmondani a fiúnak? Nathan tizenegy éves, egy bentlakásos iskolában él, már nem sokáig lesz a szüleire szüksége. Mire elhagyja a Roxfortot, már fiatalember lesz, aki a saját életét éli. Nem lesz szüksége többé apára.

Figyelmét újra a dolgozatjavításra fordította, s előbbi gondolatait kikergette a fejéből, ahogy mostanában gyakran tette. Nem sokkal ezután megérezte, hogy Nathan őt nézi. Mégsem emelte fel a tekintetét. Elmúlt egy kis idő, és még mindig érezte, hogy rá szegeződik a fekete szempár, de tettette, hogy nem vesz észre semmit. De végül nem bírta szó nélkül hagyni, hogy Nathan a munkája helyett őt bámulja, és megszólalt. 

\- A feladatod az üstök sikálása, Granger. Azzal foglalkozz! – Még mindig nem nézett fel a dolgozatokból

 _Hogy csinálja?_ – tűnődött Nathan, immár újra az üstre nézve. _Biztos vagyok benne, hogy fel se nézett a dolgozatokból mióta a második üstöt is sikálni kezdtem_. Nathanra mindig mély benyomást tett, hogy Piton mindent észrevesz, ami a környezetében történik, pedig tudta, hogy a férfi kém volt a múltban.

Úgy hitte, ki fogja tudni használni a büntetőmunkát arra, hogy figyelje Pitont, ez volt az utolsó reménye, hogy találjon valamit, amit kutatási eredményeihez hozzá tud tenni. 

Folytatta az üstpucolást, s közben átgondolta mindazt, amit eddig megtudott a varázslóról. Semmiféle sötét titok nem derült ki róla. Homlokát ráncolva töprengett mindazon, amit a bájitalmesternek a háborúban betöltött szerepéről az előző éjjel olvasott. Erről is majdnem mindent tudott már, de néhány információ új volt, és nem volt kellemes meglepetés. Megtudta a bájitalmesterről, hogy vád alá helyezték, és bár tudta, hogy a tanár ölt embereket, mindig hitte, hogy az csak puszta önvédelem volt, vagy valaki más parancsára tette – ahogy anyja mindig mesélte neki. Ez olyasmi volt, amit a keresztapja, a varázslóvilág hőse is megtett. De megtudta professzoráról, hogy szabad akaratából is kínozott és megölt embereket, és ez nagyon zavaró volt. Nathan nem félt a varázslótól, aki ott ült vele szemben az íróasztalnál, de eltűnődött azon, hogy akinek ilyen képességei vannak, aki annyira intelligens, mint Piton, hogy követhet el olyan bűnöket.

Nem is vette észre, hogy megint abbahagyta a sikálást, míg Piton professzor hangja fel nem riasztotta merengéséből. – Nem hallom, hogy dolgoznál, Granger.  
Nathan mechanikusan újra kezdte a mozdulatokat, s előbbi gondolatait kikergette a fejéből. Gyorsan befejezte a munkát, és kiment a bájitalteremből.  
________________________________________

Azon az estén csendes volt a könyvtár. Közeledett a takarodó ideje, és már csak néhány tanuló dolgozott, a legtöbbjük hollóhátas. A magas polcok közötti folyosón Nathan állt, egy kötetet olvasott a csillagtérképekről az asztronómia dolgozathoz, amikor egyszerre csak árnyék takarta el a lámpa sápadt fényét. Mielőtt bármit tenni tudott volna, két erős kéz ragadta meg a karját. A könyv hangos puffanással esett a kőpadlóra, de támadói nem zavartatták magukat. Erősen tartották, hogy mozdulni sem tudott, de küzdött, hogy szabaduljon és elérje a pálcáját. 

– Engedjetek el!

\- Mondtam neked Granger, hogy vigyázz, kivel kezdesz ki! – mondta Malfoy a talpnyalói háta mögül. 

\- Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte Nathan vergődve.

\- Azért jöttem, hogy megfizessek neked azért, ami a nagyteremben történt – felelt Malfoy, és kezdte feltűrni a talárja ujját.

Nathan küzdött, hogy kiszabadítsa magát. – És ehhez két izomhegyre van szükséged? – A szorítás erősödött a karján. – Többre tartottalak ennél – cukkolta a mardekárost, de nem járt sikerrel.

Devon nevetett. – Azt hitted, készületlenül jövök? Én nem vagyok egy hülye griffendéles! – Nathan elé lépett. – Most megtanulod, hogy ne húzz ujjat egy Malfoyjal!

Ezzel állon vágta Nathant. Fájt, de Nathan meg se nyikkant. Malfoy csalódottnak látszott, és még egyszer behúzott neki, most már erősebben. Ez az ütés a szeme alatt érte, és elállt a lélegzete a fájdalomtól. Devon megragadta az állát, és a szemébe nézett megvetően.

\- Azt hiszem, már megtanultad a leckét, Granger. – Elengedte Nathan arcát, és kutatni kezdett a talárjában. Megtalálta Nathan pálcáját, kihúzta a talár zsebéből, és azt mondta a többieknek: - Engedjétek el ezt a férget!

Nathan tudta, hogy pálca nélkül nincs esélye a mardekárosok ellen. Csak nézte a fiúkat, ahogy mennek a könyvtár kijárata felé, és látta, hogy Malfoy eldobja a pálcát, visszafordul, és éneklő hangon mondja: - Aludj jól, Granger!   
És nevetve elmentek.

Nathan összehúzta a szemét, de ez fájt. Megtapogatta az arcát, már érezte a daganatot. Sóhajtott. Jó nagy pukli lehet. Összeszedte a padlóról és a polcra tette a könyveket, felvette a pálcáját, az asztalhoz ment, összeszedte a holmiját és kiment a könyvtárból.

A klubhelyiség felé indult, de meggondolta magát. Tudta, hogy dagadt a képe, és nem akart a barátainak magyarázkodni. Továbbindult, és mielőtt észlelte volna, merre is jár, a nagy ablak előtt találta magát a legfelső emeleten. Ott megállt, és Roxmorts távoli fényei felé bámult.

Még mindig dühös volt azért, ami a könyvtárban történt. Nem azért, mert megverték; nem először fordult elő, hogy kihívta maga ellen valakinek a haragját, összeverekedtek, és ő a rövidebbet húzta. Azért volt dühös, mert ez az eset még tűrhetetlenebbé tette a helyzetét, mint amilyen eddig is volt. Malfoy örvendezhet, mert visszafizethetett neki, a barátai sajnálhatják, pláne ha meglátják a képét… Mikor lesz ennek vége?

Most tapogathatja az égő arcát. De a fájdalomnál is erősebb volt a reménytelenség, a magányosság érzete. Senki sem tudja milyen az, mikor el kell viselnie az emberek furcsálló pillantását valami miatt, amiről tudomása sincs, hogy milyen az, amikor olyanok, mint Malfoy naponta rosszindulatú megjegyzéseket tesznek a családjára, és milyen az, hogy minderre semmit sem tud mondani, semmit sem tud tenni… Hogy milyen rémes az erőfeszítés, hogy történjen végre valami, s hogy aztán kudarcot vall…

Hirtelen elakadt a lélegzete a torkában növekvő gombóc miatt, és a messzi városka fényei összemosódtak. Lehunyta a szemét, hagyta, hadd folyjanak csak a könnyei. Olyan egyedül érezte magát! Anyja ölelésére vágyott, és erre a gondolatra még jobban elfogta a sírás. Úgy hiányzik! Anyja az egyetlen, aki törődik vele, és ha most itt lenne - Nathan úgy érezte -, minden dühét elfelejtené, csak ölelné anyját szorosan… De nincs itt, csak önmagát ölelheti át, s csak nyöszöröghet egyedül.

Perselus Piton lépett a félhomályos folyosóra. Takarodó utáni ellenőrzést tartott az iskolában, és lám, újra talált egy diákot, már a harmadikat ezen az estén. Csendesen közeledett, hogy meglássa melyik is ez a tanuló, de félúton megtorpant. A fia. Mit csinál itt már megint takarodó után? Kinyitotta a száját, hogy ráförmedjen erre a megátalkodottra, aki íme, megint megszegi az iskolai szabályokat, de torkán akadt a szó, mikor meghallotta Nathan szipogását. A gyerek sír. _Óriási_ \- gondolta idegesen, de a szíve mélyén tudni akarta, miért bánkódik a fiú. Rátörtek saját első iskolai évének emlékei: a kölykök gúnyolják, sajnálja az anyját, hogy egyedül maradt goromba apjával, nincsenek barátai, és egyedül bolyong a folyosókon nappal meg éjszaka. Perselus ráncolta a homlokát, szívét elöntötte a keserűség.

\- Élvezed a kilátást? - riasztotta meg a gyereket. - Elmúlt a takarodó, Granger, biztosan tudod te is.   
Nathan megtörölte fájó szemét és csöpögő orrát a talárja ujjában. _Miért mindig Piton professzor?_ \- gondolta csüggedten.

\- Teljesen kiszámíthatatlan vagy. Mondd csak, miért vagy itt, és miért szipogsz? - Hogy nem jött válasz, ráparancsolt a gyerekre. - Nézz rám!

Nathan habozott.

\- Nézz rám, Granger - ismételte meg Perselus, most már ingerülten.  
Nathan engedelmeskedett. Perselus hátrahőkölt, mikor meglátta a lila monoklit fiának bal szeme alatt. Elővette a pálcáját, egy mormolással megbűvölte a hegyét, és a kékes fényt Nathan arcához közelítette. Másik kezével felemelte a fiú állát, és csendesen kérdezte.

\- Ki volt az?

Nathan latolgatta, megmondja-e az igazat. Piton professzor úgysem büntetné meg Malfoyt, mert közel állnak egymáshoz, ez világos volt, hiszen támadója majdnem „bácsi”-nak szólította a professzort, akárcsak ő Harryt meg Ront.

Perselus látta a határozatlanságot Nathan szemében. Nem kellett találgatnia, hogy ki verte meg, de a fiú habozása elbizonytalanította. _Malfoytól fél? Vagy tőlem? Újra sírni kezd?_ Perselus nem akarta, hogy ez megtörténjen.

\- Feltettem egy egyszerű kérdést. Ki volt az? 

\- Nem számít, uram. Nincs bizonyítékom, anélkül meg úgyse büntetné meg őt – felelt Nathan egyenesen. 

\- Fogalmad sincs, mit teszek majd, mit nem – horkant fel Perselus. – Sohasem gondoltam, hogy egy lennél azok közül, akik gyávák, annak ellenére, hogy griffendélesek, de időről időre mégis olyannak tűnsz. – Hátrébb lépett a gyerektől, úgy folytatta. – Körbenyafogod a kastélyt… Elég gyakran… Talán a Teszlek Süveg nagy hibát követett el, mert a Hugrabugban volna a helyed…

\- Nem vagyok gyáva – emelte fel a hangját Nathan -, uram.

Perselus látta, hogy villan meg a fiú szeme a szavai által keltett érzelmektől - ahogy várta is. _Milyen könnyű cselt vetni a griffendéleseknek!_ – gondolta, és mulatott magában.

\- Mondd meg, hogy ki tette ezt veled, és akkor elhiszem – felelte a szemöldökét felhúzva.

\- Nagyon jól tudja uram, hogy ki volt az. És két másik mardekáros is segített neki.

\- Ez a fél-vallomás nem a legjobb bizonyosság arra, hogy meg kell változtatnom a véleményem, Granger, de úgy látom, csak ennyi bátorság telt tőled. – Nathan szeme dühösen villant fel a pálca fényében. – Gyere velem!

Megfordult, és Nathan követte. Csendben mentek egy ideig, aztán a fiú újra megszólalt. – Nem a klubhelyiség felé megyünk, uram.

\- Nem. – Mikor meghallotta, hogy a fiú levegőt vesz, kétségtelenül azért, hogy kérdezősködni kezdjen, hozzátette: - Madam Pomfrey-hoz viszlek. El kell látnia ezt a sérülést, mielőtt a visszaengedlek a Griffendél-toronyba.

Szótlanul folytatták útjukat a gyengélkedőig. Beléptek az üres kórterembe. – Állj meg itt! – szólt Perselus, és elindult, hogy megkeresse a gyógyító boszorkányt.

A ruháját húzkodó Madam Pomfrey egy kis ajtó mögül jött elő, Perselusszal a sarkában. Utasította Nathant, hogy üljön le az egyik ágyra. – Ó drága gyerekem! – siránkozott, mikor meglátta az arcát. – Mi történt? – Nathan nem válaszolt, Perselus viszont feszülten figyelt.

Madam Pomfrey néhány bűbájjal átvizsgálta a fiút, hogy megbizonyosodjon, hogy csak egy helyen sérült, és csak amikor már biztos volt a dolgában, indult, hogy valami orvosságot hozzon.   
\- Ezt ráteszem a sebre, tíz percen belül rendbe is hozza. Egy-kettő kész lesz, nem fog fájni, és nyoma sem marad – magyarázta, és Nathan arcára kente a kenőcsöt.

Nathan összerándult az első érintésre, felszisszent a fájdalomból, de aztán nem tiltakozott. Perselus a javasasszony mellett állt, figyelte az eseményeket. Mikor Madam Pomfrey befejezte a sárga orvosság felkenését, a férfihez fordult. – Volnál szíves a klubhelyiségébe kísérni őt, Perselus?  
Piton bólintott.  
\- Akkor én visszamegyek aludni. Próbáld elkapni, aki ezt tette a gyerekkel! – tette hozzá komoran, és kiment a gyengélkedőről. Nehéz csend maradt utána. Nathan az arcára szorította a kezét, tekintetét a padlóra szegezte. Perselus merőn nézte a fiát, s ez a szótlanság egyre kényelmetlenebb lett.

\- Hadd nézzem, felszívódott-e már a kenőcs - szólalt meg Piton nyugodtan. Nathan felnézett, a szeme még mindig piros volt a sírástól. – Nem szabad sírnod, ha más is látja – mondta Perselus szinte akarata ellenére. – Nem akarhatod, hogy a többiek nyámnyilának tartsanak – mormolta, és a Tekergők nevetése visszhangzott a fejében, meg a Pipogyusz név.

Nathan zavartan bámulta a professzort. Perselus kínosan érezte magát előbbi szavai miatt, és a fiú rászegeződő tekintete is zavarta. – Menjünk! – emelte fel a hangját. – Fontosabb dolgom is van, mint griffendéleseket pátyolgatni. – Már újra önmaga volt.

Nathan összehúzta a szemöldökét. Egy pillanatra Piton professzor majdnem kedvesnek tűnt, de aztán újra értésére adta, hogy a terhére van. Nathan felállt az ágyról, és Piton után indult az ajtó felé.  
________________________________________

A tűz zölden lobogott fel, és egy kócos fekete fej tűnt fel a lángokban. – Hermione, otthon vagy?  
Hermione felállt az íróasztalnál, ahol dolgozatokat javított, és a kandalló felé indult. 

\- Itt vagyok, Harry.

\- Átmehetek most, vagy sok a dolgod?

\- Nem, nem. Gyere csak! – Hermione megvárta, míg Harry megérkezik. – Hogy vagy?

\- Jól, nagyon jól. – Harry leporolta a hamut kék talárjáról. Megölelték egymást.

\- Mi van veled? – kérdezte. - Látom, sokat dolgozol – tette hozzá az íróasztalon tornyosuló pergamenhalomra mutatva.

\- Félév végén mindig sok dolga van a tanároknak – válaszolt Hermione. - Hogy van Ginny és a gyerekek?

\- Nagyszerűen. A gyerekek izgatottak a karácsony miatt, és én is ezért vagyok itt. Szeretnénk, ha te meg Nathan nálunk töltenétek az ünnepet – mondta vidáman Harry. - Ott lesz az egész Weasley család. Remus és Tonks is jönnek. És csak te meg Nathan hiányoztok, hogy teljes legyen a családi találkozó.

Hermione szomorúan mosolygott. – Nem hinném, hogy jó társaság lennénk…

Harry elkomolyodott. – Miről beszélsz, Hermione?

\- Nathan éppen nem áll szóba velem, és nem hinném, hogy kibékülünk karácsonyig.

\- Nem beszél veled? Hogy lehet ez? – kérdezte Harry zavartan.

\- Összevesztünk. De nagyon – felelt Hermione, és tekintetét elkapta az előtte álló férfiról.

\- Az apja miatt? – kérdezte Harry, pedig már tudta előre a választ.

Hermione sóhajtott. – Igen – felelte, és leült a fotelba.

Harry is így tett, közben kitartóan fürkészte Hermione arcát.

\- Tudom, hogy mit gondolsz, de még nem mondhatom meg neki. Bárcsak ne lennének ennyire komplikáltak a dolgok – mormolta az asszony, és a pattogó tűzbe bámult.

\- Megmagyaráztad neki?

\- Igen – nézett türelmetlenül Hermione Harryre. – De nem érti. Azt mondta, hazudok, azzal vádol, hogy pokol miattam az élete, és megfenyegetett, hogy nem áll velem szóba, míg meg nem mondom az apja nevét. De még nem tehetem, Harry. Már annyi ideje várok, biztosnak kell lennem a dolgomban. Nem kockáztathatok tizenegy év után!

\- Tudom, hogy ez nehéz neked, és biztos jó okod van rá, hogy titokban tartsd előttünk, de mindig azt mondtad, hogy el fogod mondani Nathannak ha idősebb lesz. Miért tart ez ennyi ideig, Hermione? – kérdezte Harry.

\- Tudtam, hogy ez nehéz év lesz így, hogy Nathan a Roxfortban van, meg minden. Azt hittem kézben tarthatom a dolgokat, míg eljön az idő, de az az igazság, hogy még nem vagyok kész rá, hogy elmondjam. Azt hittem, hogy igen, de mégse. Nem így képzeltem ezt az egészet, Harry. Szeretném, ha vége lenne már egyszer s mindenkorra, és tudom, hogy Nathan már megtudhatná az igazságot, de a dolog mást is érint…

\- Értem. – Harry lehajtotta a fejét. – Bárcsak segíthetnék, de nem tehetem, amíg magam sem tudom az igazat.

Hermione tudta, hogy Harry sosem bocsátotta meg igazán, hogy titkolózik előtte, de jobban ismerte annál, hogy most felfedje előtte az igazat. Perselus és Harry még mindig gyűlölik egymást, és Hermione el se tudta képzelni, mi történne, ha most megmondaná Harrynek, hogy Perselus Nathan apja. Nem. Még nem mondhatja meg, bárhogy is szeretné.

\- Sajnálom, Harry. Egyszer majd mindent elmondok – mentegetőzött.

Harry sóhajtott. – Mi legyen Nathannal? Szeretnéd esetleg, ha beszélnék vele?

\- Nem. Majd én beszélek vele hét végén. Majd csak túlesünk ezen. Nem lehet velem haragban örökké, igaz? – mosolygott szomorúan. - Persze ha azután sem akar velem szóba állni, lehet, hogy szükségem lesz rád.

\- Itt leszek – mosolygott Harry. – És ha nem akar veled beszélni, majd jól megtáncoltatom őt a karácsonyi ünnepek alatt, úgyhogy mindenképpen gyertek el, Hermione. 

\- Rendben – bólintott a nő mosolyogva. – Ott leszünk.

\- Nagyszerű! – Harry indulni készült. - Ginny és Lily boldogok lesznek.

Hermione is felállt.

\- Most mennem kell – szólt higgadtan Harry. – De szólj, ha szükséged van rám, jó?

\- Minden rendben lesz, biztos vagyok benne – felelt Hermione.

Harry bólintott. – Én is.

Megölelte Hermionét, és a hopp-porért nyúlt. – Akkor két hét múlva – szólt, és eltűnt a zöld lángokban.

Hermione sóhajtott és visszament a dolgozatokhoz. Nem tudta mit csináljon Nathannal, vagy hogy mi legyen Perselusszal. _Istenem, milyen keményfejűek!_ Beszélni kellene velük a hét végén… Reménykedett, hogy ezúttal meg is hallgatják.  
________________________________________

_Perselus lépett be a laboratóriumba. – Tudja. Megmondtam neki._

_Hermione abbahagyta a munkát, és meglepetten nézett a férfira. – Mit szólt?_

_\- Minden rendben – biztosította Perselus. – Igazad volt. Már kész volt arra, hogy megtudja.  
Hermione megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. - Mondtam neked, hogy örülni fog, ha megtudja, hogy te vagy az apja. – Felállt a munkapad mellől, a férfi mellé lépett, és megfogta a kezét. – Te mit gondolsz erről az egészről, Perselus? _

_Piton nem vonta el a kezét. – Nem tudtam megérteni, hogy miért Nathan volt a legfontosabb neked, de most már örülök, hogy így történt._

_\- Azért volt ez, mert a te fiad. Én mindig úgy gondoltam rád, mint egy nagyszerű emberre, Perselus. Nathan a te bátorságod, lojalitásod gyümölcse, és az én jövőm reménye. Köszönöm neked, és azt is, hogy meghallgattad az indokaimat._

_\- Tiszteletben tartom őket, Hermione._

_Nevének hallatán Hermione felpillantott. Elmerült a férfi tekintetében, és kezével kisimította a tincseket a kemény vonású arcból. Perselus lehunyta a szemét a gyengéd érintésre. – Hermione – suttogta.  
\- Perselus – suttogta ő is, és mást nem is tudott mondani, mert már az ajkára tapadt a férfi szája. A csók óvatos volt, gyengéd, és Hermione hálás volt a támaszt adó ölelésért. Elolvadt az érzésben, s aztán…_

… az ébresztőóra felriasztotta. Fél nyolc volt, és a való élet figyelmeztette: fel kell kelni, dolgozni kell menni. Végigsimított a nyelvével kicserepesedett szája szélén, és sóhajtott, mert elveszítette álmai Perselusát. Hát persze, hogy csak álom volt – gondolta. Máskor is álmodott már ilyesmit, nem is ritkán.

Az igazi Perselusra gondolt, és újra felsóhajtott. Minden alkalommal, amikor beszéltek, vita lett belőle. Túlléphet-e a férfi valaha azon, ami akkor, azon az éjszakán történt? Remélte, hogy igen, ahogy az álombeli Perselusnál is történt. Hermione úgy gondolta: lehetnének majdnem baráti viszonyban. Hiszen jól együttműködtek a háború alatt, mindenre felkészültek az utolsó csatához. Mindenre, kivéve azt az éjszakát. Minden másképp történt, mint ahogy tervezték. Ha őt akkor nem kapják el, és a férfinak nem kell megmentenie, milyen lenne akkor a kapcsolatuk? Közel állnának egymáshoz? Barátok lennének? Nem valószínű. Bár Hermione úgy gondolta, jó kapcsolata lett volna Pitonnal azután is, hogy nem volt többé a tanára, azért a barátságáért meg kellett volna küzdeni. Ez a gondolat mosolyra késztette. Bizony, harcolnia kellett volna.

Ha nem titkolja el előle a terhességét, hogy ne szaporítsa a gondjait, vajon Perselus megérintette-e volna őt önként valaha is? Talán ha beszélt volna neki Nathanról… Mi történt volna akkor? Könnyebb lett volna meggyőzni, vagy épp olyan konok lenne, mint most? Ha nem lenne ennyire keményfejű! Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy Perselus jó apa lenne. Nathan sokkal boldogabb lenne akkor… _És én is…_ Könnyű mosoly játszott a szája szélén a gondolatra, hogy csókot kap az igazi Perselustól, aztán felkelt és a fürdőszobába indult.


	18. Karácsonyi szünet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione a Roxfortba megy, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla: boldog karácsonyuk lesz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönet Nimbusznak és újra Maczynak is!

A vidám karácsonyi dekoráció a kastélyban csak fokozta a bájitalmester rossz kedvét. Keveset aludt az utóbbi napokban. Úgy tűnt, bármilyen tudatosan is akarja kordában tartani az érzelmeit, elméje önkéntelenül is akarata ellen dolgozik. Olyan dolgokról álmodott, amelyekről nem is képzelte, hogy emlékszik még rájuk egyáltalán: képek villantak be a gyerekkoráról, első évéről a Roxfortban, emlékei kísértetként tértek vissza az álmaiba, és mindez azóta volt így, hogy megtalálta síró fiát a folyosón. 

Kortyolt egyet a tökléből, s eltűnődött, van-e más megoldás, mint amit tenni fog? Úgy gondolta, nincs, akkor felállt, és Hermione mögé lépett. Csak annyira ment közel, hogy az asszony meghallja, mit mond. – Gyere az irodámba, ha befejezted! - Az oldalajtó felé indult, és kiment a nagyteremből.

Hermionét meglepte a hívás. Méghozzá ilyen civilizált módon – gondolta, összehasonlítva a legutóbbi találkozásukkal. Pillantása azonnal Nathanra fordult. Minden rendbenlévőnek tűnt, mintha nem is vesztek volna össze, Nathan rá se néz, nyugodtan eszik, rendesen társalog, de sose mosolyog vagy nevet. Várta az étkezés végét, hogy beszéljen vele, de most Perselus igényt tart erre az időre. – _Talán valami baj történt a laborban…_ \- gondolta idegesen.

De még ha ez valami szakmai dolog is, akkor sem mulasztja el az alkalmat, hogy szóba hozza a legfontosabbat. Perselus volt az első, akivel beszélni akart a hét végén. Megunta már, hogy csak várjon a kezdeményezésére. Tudta, hogy a férfiben sokkal több van az álombéli Perselusból, mint amennyit megmutatni képes, és Hermione eltökélte, kihozza azt belőle, amennyire csak lehet. 

Amint befejezte a vacsorát, kifelé indult a nagyteremből, de közben útba ejtette a Griffendél asztalát. – Jó estét, fiúk – szólt oda Nathan barátainak, akik visszaköszöntek. – Beszélni akarok veled, Nathan – mondta a fiának, aki neki háttal ült. – Várlak a klubhelyiség előtt egy óra múlva. – Nem kért, utasított. – Ott légy! – tette még hozzá szigorúan.

Nathan bólintott, de nem fordult feléje, Hermione pedig indult, hogy találkozzon ennek a zűrzavarnak a másik okával.  
Az út a nagyteremből Perselus irodájába valahogy másmilyen volt, mint eddig. A tanulók, akikkel találkozott érdeklődve pillantottak rá, ami eddig még nem fordult elő. Ez nem lehetett amiatt a „háborús hős” dolog miatt, mert ez a pillantás valahogy helytelenítő volt. _Mi történhetett a héten?_ – tűnődött, de nem volt ideje sokat gondolkozni, mert közben Perselus irodájához érkezett. Kopogott.

\- Szabad!

\- Jó estét, Perselus – köszönt Hermione, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. – Miről akartál velem beszélni?

Barátságtalan választ várt, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Perselus felállt a székéről, előrejött a szobában, és az íróasztalához ült. _Szóval nem a laborról van szó…_ \- állapította meg Hermione. _Valóra válik az álmom? Talán elfogadja végre amit mondok, és megérti, mit miért csináltam?_ Csak reménykedni tudott. 

\- Beszélned kell a fiaddal – kezdte Piton, és a csöpp remény rögtön elszállt, ahogy Hermione meghallotta az utolsó szót: _a fiad_. – Megváltozott, mióta róla beszél az egész iskola. 

\- Jaj, ne! – mondta Hermione idegesen, és leült az íróasztal előtti székre. – Tudtam, hogy valami történt az elmúlt héten. A gyerekek egészen másképp néznek rám! – A helyzet válságosra fordult. Úgy tűnt, a dolog kizárólag hármuk között marad, s most az egész iskola beszéli! Persze, hogy Nathan megváltozott!

\- Nagyon letört lehet – szólalt meg. – Akkor is nagyon szomorú volt, mikor kiderült a dolog a régi iskolájában is, és most, hogy mindez folytatódik… - Elakadt. – Hogy történt?

\- Nem tudom biztosan – felelt Piton. – Gondolom, elmondta a barátainak, azok meg kikotyogták. Tipikus griffendélesek... - morogta. – A legvalószínűbb, hogy Devon Malfoy ott volt a közelben, és a többit már nem is kell találgatni.

\- Tipikus mardekáros – mormolta Hermione is. A férfi felhúzta a szemöldökét. Hermione mosolyogni akart, de aztán komoly arcot vágott, és azt mondta: - Feltételezem, Malfoy gúnyolódott vele minden lehetséges alkalommal…

\- Össze is verekedtek – bólintott Piton.

\- Mi? Nathan megverte Malfoyt? – lepődött meg Hermione.

\- Miért gondolod, hogy ő nem kapott? – kérdezte Perselus.

Hermione elgondolkodva nézett a férfira. – Nathan jártasabb az efféle helyzetekben, nem ez az első verekedés, amibe belebonyolódik, Perselus. A fiúnk nem egy angyal, tudom jól.

Piton nem javította ki, és ez Hermionét örömmel töltötte el. 

– Láttam, mikor behúzott Malfoynak a Nagyteremben, bár akkor nem voltam ott, mikor Devon másnap visszaadta neki. A folyosón sírt, mikor megtaláltam, s úgy tűnik, gyakran viselkedik így… Mondtam neki, hogy hagyja ezt abba, de szerintem szükséges, hogy tőled is hallja.

 _Aggódik ért_ e – állapította meg Hermione. _És törődik vele_. Nem tudta levenni a szemét Perselusról. Álmodik? 

– Köszönöm, hogy figyelsz rá. 

De miért izgatja annyira, hogy Nathan sírt? Miért olyan fontos ez? Elhatározta, hogy megkérdezi, és majd meglátja, tényleg igaz volt-e az álom. 

– De miért az izgat a legjobban, hogy a folyosón sírt?

\- Mert az efféle magatartást nem fogadják el az ő korabeli gyerekek, és ha észreveszik, hogy lépten-nyomon elkámpicsorodik, hamarosan nevetség tárgyává válik.

Hermione felfigyelt. Volt valami Perselus hangjában, ami túlmutatott a szavak jelentésén. 

\- És… - tapogatózott – úgy mondod ezt, mint egy tanár, vagy mint olyan, aki hasonló dolgokon ment keresztül?

\- A gyerekek kegyetlenek, Granger. – mondta keserűen Piton. - Én is nehezen viseltem, mikor Pipogyusznak neveztek.

Kínos csend támadt. Honnan tudhatta volna Hermione, hogy Perselusszal szintén ilyen dolgok történtek? 

\- Istenem, Perselus… Nem gondoltam, hogy…

\- A sajnálkozásod nem változtatja meg a tényeket – szakította félbe Piton.

Hermione komolyan nézett a férfi szemébe. – Nem sajnállak. Sose jutott eszembe ilyesmi.

Perselus fogva tartotta pár másodpercig a pillantását, de aztán visszatért a tárgyra. – Mint tanár figyelmeztetlek: figyelj oda a fiad magatartására. Kötelességem, hogy megóvjam mindenféle ártalomtól.

Hermione elcsüggedt. – Látom, ő még mindig csak az én fiam – mondta. Tudta, hogy Piton aggódik a gyerekért. Az, hogy idehívta őt az irodájába, és ahogy beszél róla, ezt kétségtelenné teszi. - Mindketten tudjuk – folytatta -, hogy neked is gondod van rá. Miért tagadod le?

\- Azt hittem, el tudunk tölteni egy estét vita nélkül – válaszolt Piton, és Hermione megértette. 

Sóhajtott. 

– Jól van, Perselus. Nem erőltetem – mondta. Egyelőre – tette hozzá gondolatban. Ha várni kell, hát vár. De nem sokáig. Nem adja fel. A férfi majd belátja az indokait, és minden úgy lesz, ahogy lennie kell.

Hiszen nyilvánvaló, hogy Piton törődik Nathannal, és ez arra utal, hogy nem fog örökké ellenállni. Feltekintett a férfira, pillantását a fekete szempárba fúrta. Nem… nem képzeli ezt a pillanatot, ez az igazi Perselus. Zárkózottabb, mint az álombéli, de mégiscsak az igazi. Mosolyra késztette gondolat, hogy lám, mégiscsak valóra válnak az álmai.

Perselust feszélyezte Hermione pillantása. Szinte látta, hogy pörög a sok gondolat a nő fejében, és mikor elmosolyodott, az már túl sok volt neki. Felállt, és az ajtó felé indult.

\- Ezt akartam elmondani. Bocsáss meg. Sok dolgom van – mondta.

Hermione felállt, és ő is az ajtó mellé sétált. Még mindig mosolygott, és a férfi felé fordult. 

– Remélem, ezentúl mindig így fogunk beszélgetni. Sokkal könnyebb így, vita nélkül. Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad, mi történt, Perselus. Beszélni fogok Nathannal.

A mosoly lassan eltűnt az ajkáról, ahogy tekintetve Perselus arcán vándorolt, a szemén, a fekete hajfürtökön. Mielőtt ráébredt volna, mit tesz, felemelte a kezét, hogy megsimogassa, s mikor újra a férfi szemébe nézett, láthatta: zavarta hozta. Keze finoman érintette a férfi arcát, ahogy a haját a füle mögé simította. – Köszönöm, hogy vigyázol rá, Perselus – mondta, könnyedén megcsókolta a férfi arcát, aztán kiment a szobából.

Perselus csak bámulta az ajtót, ahol eltűnt a tünemény. A mosoly megzavarta: a komoly barna szempár perzselő pillantása felkavarta. De még az sem volt fogható a gyengéd simogatáshoz, és a puha ajkak érintéséhez. Hogy képes egyáltalán hozzáérni azok után, amit tett vele? Hogy adhatja jelét ilyen nyíltan… vonzalomnak? Egyáltalán hívhatja ezt annak? És épp iránta érez így? Ő, aki annyi fájdalmat okozott neki, nem érdemli ezt. Perselus kábultan hunyta le a szemét. 

Azért hívta az irodába, hogy megossza vele a gondját, hogy mondja meg a gyereknek, hagyja abba a nyafogást, és megelőzze, hogy Nathan is úgy járjon, mint ő. Sose gondolta volna, hogy Hermione… hogy esetleg… Az álmok maradjanak csak álmok. A valóságban minden sokkal bonyolultabb lenne, de Hermione Granger – azzal, amit ma este tett – váratlanul kilépett az álmaiból, és mindez új, fájdalmas gondolatokat ébresztett.  
________________________________________

Nathan a Kövér Dáma karácsonyi díszben pompázó portréja előtt álldogált, és várta anyját. Már péntek óta leste ezt az alkalmat, és meg volt elégedve, hogy anyja tette meg az első lépést. Remélte, hogy ez megkönnyíti a dolgokat.

Azon törte a fejét, mit mond majd neki ha megérkezik, de elakadt, mert Hermione ráköszönt. 

– Szervusz, Nathan!

\- Szia mami. – Nem tudott többet kinyögni, nem azért mintha nem akart volna az anyjával beszélgetni, hanem mert mindig nehezen ment neki a bocsánatkérés.

\- Gyere, sétáljunk egyet – javasolta Hermione, és Nathan bólintott. Elindultak.

Miután jó néhány folyosót szótlanul sétáltak végig, Hermione megtörte a csendet.

– Meg kell beszélnünk a dolgokat, Nathan. Nem nézhetsz rajtam keresztül örökké, és én nem fogom elmondani neked azt, amit tudni akarsz, csak azért, mert azzal fenyegetsz, hogy nem állsz velem szóba.

\- Tudom – válaszolta Nathan. – Dühös voltam.

Újra csend lett. De aztán Nathan megint megszólalt. – Sajnálom, hogy hazugnak neveztelek.

Hermione megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. – Nem volt szép tőled, Nathan. Bántott, hogy ezt mondtad, mert jól tudod, hogy nem igaz. – A fiúra nézett. – Soha nem hazudtam neked.

Nathan megtorpant a néptelen folyosó közepén, és Hermione is megállt. 

– Tudom, mami. – Átölelte az anyját, szorosan. – Sajnálom, hogy azt mondtam, meg hogy kiabáltam veled és elszaladtam…

Hermione szorosan átölelte a gyereket, és Nathan úgy érezte, minden rendben van újra, és minden problémája tovatűnt most, hogy az anyja itt van, és megcsókolja a feje búbját.

\- Úgy hiányoztál, Nathan – suttogott Hermione.

\- Te is nagyon, mami – válaszolt Nathan. – Sose csinálok ilyet többé. Annyira, annyira hiányoztál!

Tudta, hogy vékony és remegő a hangja az erőlködéstől, hogy visszatartsa a könnyeit, és azt is tudta, hogy Hermione észrevette ezt.

\- Itt vagyok, most már itt vagyok veled – duruzsolta Hermione, és a gyerek hátát simogatta. 

Nathan elsírta magát, s közben érezte, hogy anyja könnyei az ő fejére hullnak. Ölelte szorosan, míg úgy nem érezte, megnyugodott. Míg anyja karjában volt, minden jobbnak tűnt Hermione végigsimított a haján, és megcsókolta a homlokát. – Tudom, sok minden történt az elmúlt héten. Ne törődj vele, mint mondanak a többiek, és különösen azzal ne, hogy mit mond Malfoy.

\- Rólad mondott mindenfélét, mami. Annyira bosszantott, hogy nem bírtam már hallgatni – emlékezett Nathan a homlokát ráncolva.

\- Tudom. És még jobban fog piszkálni, ha látja, hogy ugrasz erre. Csak az idő oldhatja meg ezt. Az semmiképp, hogy behúzol neki a nagyteremben…

\- De nem hagyhattam, hogy szidja a családom! – mérgelődött Nathan.

\- De szólhattál volna a tanároknak. Lupin professzor, a házvezetőd tudott volna segíteni. De a szabályszegés, mások bántalmazása nem segít rajtad.

\- De most már jó, mert itt vagy – mondta Nathan, és újra az anyjához bújt.

Hermione végigcirógatta a fejét. – Most már ne búsulj! És nem kellett volna ennyire elhagynod magad! Tudom, néha úgy érzi az ember, hogy sírnia kell, ez természetes, de a folyosón sírni… az még komplikáltabbá teheti a dolgokat. Csinálj úgy, mintha semmi se történt volna, és ha úgy érzed, hogy kiabálnod kell vagy valakit jól megverni, bújj ágyba és püföld el inkább a párnádat.

Hermione érezte, hogy Nathan megértően bólint, mint aki a szívébe zárta az intelmeket. 

\- Már csak egy hét van a karácsonyi szünetig, s akkor hazajössz – mondta, hogy felvidítsa a gyereket. - Minden időt együtt fogunk tölteni. Aztán jön a karácsony. Harry meghívott, hogy töltsük náluk az ünnepet. Biztosan nagyon mulatságos lesz! – Megnyugtatóan mosolygott, és Nathan azon kapta magát, hogy visszamosolyog.

\- Ott lesznek a Weasley-k is?

\- Természetesen. És fogadok, hogy egy csomó érdekes játékot találtak ki. Te, Lily és Sirius nagyon jól fogtok szórakozni, biztos vagyok benne.

Elindultak a folyosón, s érezték, már minden rendben volt újra. A karácsonyról beszélgettek meg az év végéről; és most, hogy anyját visszakapta, Nathan úgy érezte, újra szép és biztonságos az élet.  
________________________________________

Londonban, kényelmes ágyában fekve Hermione sokat gondolkodott a hétvégi eseményeken. Elment a Roxfortba, hogy megbizonyosodjon, szép lesz az ünnepük, és boldoggá tették a fejlemények.

A legfontosabb Nathan, minden szempontból ő a legfontosabb. Kellemes meglepetés volt a nyugodt találkozás, és hogy el tudták rendezni a vitájukat. Nem szerette volna erőltetni, hogy Nathan belássa végre az indítékait. Azt akarta, hogy magától térjen jobb belátásra, és ezen a hétvégén be tudta láttatni vele, bármelyen eszközöket is volt kénytelen használni, hogy elérje a célját. Az is jó, hogy nem kellett túl messzire mennie.

A másik harci feladat – Perselus – szintén sikeres volt. Milyen kellemes meglepetés volt, hogy mikor belépett az irodájába, azt láthatta, hogy a férfit érdekli, mi történik Nathannal. Több mint kellemes, pláne ha a találkozás végére gondol. Elmosolyodott. A férfi haja épp olyan volt, mint álmában, a bőre meleg, amit jó volt megérinteni. Kísértést érzett, hogy ne csak az arcát csókolja meg, de a zavar a férfi szemében azt jelezte, ennek még nem jött el az ideje. De azért annyira jó volt!

Igaz ugyan, hogy Perselus kerülte őt a hétvége többi napján, csak az étkezések alatt találkoztak, s csupán a kölcsönös üdvözlés alkalmával váltottak néhány szót. De milyen szívmelengető volt az a pillantás, amit Perselus vetett rá, valahányszor azt képzelte, ő nem veszi észre! Hermione erre is csak megelégedetten mosolygott. Biztos volt benne, hogy elég gondolkodnivalót adott a férfinak, és remélte, Perselus a helyes következtetésre jut. De ki tudja, mi jár Perselus Piton fejében? Hermione csak reménykedni tudott. 

Ha minden a szándékai szerint halad, már csak egyvalami hiányzik ahhoz, hogy az álma valóra váljon. Nathannak és Perselusnak közelebb kellene kerülnie egymáshoz, hogy ne legyen fájdalmas, ha kiderül az igazság, és Perselusnak be kellene őt – Hermionét – engednie az életébe és a szívébe, ugyanúgy, ahogy Nathant. Nem érezte ezt a magabiztosságot a jövőt illetően azóta, hogy gyerekkorában egyszer csak ráébredt: boszorkány.   
________________________________________

Perselus soha nem várta így a félév végét azóta, hogy Harry Potter kijárta az iskolát. Holnap megszabadul majdnem az összes tanulótól, csak néhányan fogják a szünetet a kastélyban tölteni. Hogy mekkora hatással voltak rá a félév eseményei, azt nyilvánvalóvá tette számára az erős kísértés, hogy nyári lakása magányába vonuljon vissza, de múltjának kísérteteivel találkozni rosszabb lett volna, mint a roxforti társaságot elviselni. 

Fáradt volt, megviselte, hogy megint kémkednie kellett. Szemmel tartotta Nathant és Devont a múlt heti események óta. Úgy látta, Nathan nem sír többé, ami jó jel volt, de szemtanúja volt, hogy Devon a legutóbbi verekedés után is gúnyolta Nathant néhányszor. De nem avatkozott be. Úgy érezte, mielőtt közbelép, alaposan meg kell figyelnie, hogy reagál a fiú a gúnyolódásra. Megállapította, hogy Nathan nem válaszol Devon provokációjára többé, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy nem is bántja. Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy Nathan bezárkózott, s elintézi magában a problémáit. Így tett ő is – számtalanszor – gyerekkorában.

És ez ütött leginkább szöget a fejébe. Nathannak nem kellene megtennie ugyanazokat a lépéseket, amelyek az ő árnyékban telt életéhez vezetnek. A gondolat, hogy a fia élete az övéhez lesz hasonló, nagyon zavaró volt. Ő távol tartotta magát a fiú életétől, hogy ezt elkerülje, és nem tűrhette, hogy egy diák gúnyolódásai semmissé tegyék az erőfeszítéseit. Perselus felsóhajtott a gondolatra, hogy mégiscsak be kell avatkoznia. 

Most nem számíthatott Hermione Grangerre. Most határozottan kell cselekednie, és ez volt az, ami töprengésre késztette. Megvizsgálta a lehetőségeket gondolatban, a kezdetektől a jelen pillanatig, és biztos volt benne: nincs jobb megoldás annál, mint amire sok tűnődés után jutott.

Lemondó sóhajjal kelt fel a meleg ágyból. A nappaliba ment, és keresgélni kezdte a könyvespolcon azt a könyvet, amire merész tervéhez szüksége volt. _Itt van_ – gondolta, mikor megtalálta, amit keresett. „Látni a láthatatlant - Leleplező bájitalok”. Leemelte a kötetet, az íróasztalhoz vitte, kinyitotta, s a tartalomjegyzékben egy speciális bájitalt keresett. Mikor megtalálta, átolvasta a hozzávalók listáját, megnézte, mennyi idő alatt készül el, és meg volt elégedve, mert tudta: elég ideje lesz megfőzni a bájitalt karácsonyig. 

Még egyszer átolvasta az egészet, és közben jegyzeteket készített. Mikor biztos volt benne, hogy minden megvan a főzéshez, felállt az íróasztaltól, és visszament a hálószobába. Levágta magát az ágyra, behunyta a szemét, és jól begyakorolt okklumenciával ürítette ki az elméjét. Már felhagyott e szokásával mióta a Sötét Nagyúr véglegesen eltűnt a világból, de mostanában újra alkalmazni kezdte legújabb problémája, Hermione Granger miatt. 

A nő a múlt péntek óta egyre visszatért az álmaiba, ahogy váratlanul és megmagyarázhatatlanul megsimogatta és megcsókolta. _És nem hálából_ – tette hozzá gondolatban. És ráadásul most ezért még több érintésre, és még több csókra vágyik. Önkéntelenül is arra gondolt, hogy köszönné meg Hermione azt a bájitalt, amit megfőzni készül holnap, és idegesen újra kezdte a gyakorlatot, hogy elkergesse a vágyait. Nem lehet az övé, még álmaiban sem. Kiürítette az elméjét, légzése egyenletessé vált, s máris belesüppedt az irgalmas öntudatlanságba. 

Reggel megelégedett mosoly játszott az ajkán, míg ébredezve lassan elengedte az álombeli Hermionét. De mosoly lehervadt az arcáról, mikor észlelte, hogy a nő újra sikeresen visszatért az álmaiba. Idegesen rántotta szét az ágyfüggönyt, és pizsamáját húzkodva a fürdőszobába ment.

A hideg zuhany jólesett, de csak még rosszabb kedve lett. Már csak egy órája volt aznap, az utolsó abban a félévben, és már alig várta, hogy vége legyen. Befejezte a zuhanyozást, megszárította magát egy ügyes bűbájjal, felöltözött fekete ruháiba és elindult reggelizni. _Hadd kezdődjön a nap, akkor véget is ér egyszer!_ – gondolta.

Nyugodtan evett, sikeresen távol tartotta magát a tanári asztalnál folyó társalgásából, melybe Minerva mindenáron bele akarta vonni, mikor egyszerre csak valaki megszólította.

\- Piton professzor… uram…

Abbahagyta az evést, a gyerekre nézett. – Igen, Mr. Malfoy?

\- Apám küldte ezt, és megkért, hogy adjam át önnek – mondta a fiú, és átnyújtott egy pergament. Perselus elvette.

\- Köszönöm, Mr. Malfoy. – Egy intéssel elküldte Devont, aki bólintott, és visszament a többi mardekároshoz, hogy befejezze a reggelit.

Perselus kihajtotta a pergament.

**Kedves Perselus!  
Én és a családom feltétlenül elvárunk karácsonykor. Nem szükséges, hogy ajándékot hozz, csak hagyd ott a pincét végre, és kapcsolódj ki! Csupán néhány minisztériumi hivatalnok lesz jelen, kizárólag nők és csodaszépek. Biztos lehetsz afelől, hogy odamegyek és megátkozlak szenteste, vagy inkább megátkozom saját magam, ha nem fogadod el a meghívást.  
Üdvözlettel:   
Draco Malfoy**

_Még ez is_ – gondolta, és eltűnődött, mitől lehetne még rosszabb ez a nap. Megadóan sóhajtott. Ha Draco azzal fenyegeti, hogy megátkozza saját magát, az felidézné az Esküt, s így nincs sok választása.

Perselus kikapta a pennát Flitwick kezéből, s nem törődve annak tiltakozásával, ráírta Draco meghívójának aljára: 

**Rendben.**

Visszaadta a pennát idegeskedő tulajdonosának, majd otthagyta félig megevett reggelijét, és a Mardekár asztalához ment.  
\- Vigye vissza ezt az édesapjának, Mr. Malfoy – mondta, és Devon kezébe adta a levelet.  
\- Akkor eljössz karácsonyra, Perselus bá…  
\- Igen – vágott közbe Perselus, mielőtt a gyerek befejezhette volna a kérdést.  
Devon mosolygott. – Nagyszerű, uram!  
Perselus – beletörődve a sorsába – kiment a nagyteremből.  
________________________________________

\- Viszlát jövő félévben, Nathan – szólt oda Andy a peronon, ahol már szüleivel együtt állt. 

\- Viszlát Andy – köszönt vissza Nathan, és tolta a kis kocsit kifelé a 9 és ¾-dik vágányról, vissza a mugli Londonba. Anyja ott lépkedett az oldalán.

\- Milyen volt az utad Roxmortsból? – kérdezte.

\- Fárasztó – válaszolt Nathan.

\- Akkor ugye egyenesen hazamenjünk? – kérdezte Hermione, és átölelte a fia vállát.

\- Pontosan.

Szótlanul mentek kifelé a pályaudvarról. Ez persze azért is lehetett, mert Nathant valóban kifárasztotta az utazás, ahogy mondta is, de Hermionénak valahogy mégsem tetszett ez a csend. Ezért minél előbb haza akart érni. Először arra gondolt, metróval mennek, ahogy eddig mindig, de most, hogy Nathan már a Roxfortba jár… 

\- Szeretnéd, ha hazahoppanálnánk?

\- Az jó lenne – egyezett bele Nathan.

\- Erre gyere! – Hermione behúzta a fiát egy néptelen utcába, el a kíváncsi tekintetek elől. – Ölelj át szorosan! – utasította a gyereket, s egy pillanattal később, már a nappali szoba közepén álltak.

\- Köszi mami – mondta Nathan, és megkönnyebbültnek látszott.

\- Pakold be a holmid, amíg én készítek valami ennivalót! – javasolta Hermione. Nathan bólintott, és a szobájába ment. Anyja utána bámult egy pillanatra, aztán átsétált a nappalin, meggyújtotta a kandallóban a tüzet, majd a konyhába ment.

 _Nem az utazás miatt fáradt_ – gondolta magában. – _Ez Malfoy miatt van. Vagy Perselus miatt._ – Sóhajtott. Végre itthon van, mindkettőtől távol. Látta Nathan árnyékát az üvegajtón keresztül, ahogy a nappali szobában járkál.

\- Új könyveid vannak! – hallotta Nathan hangját bentről, és elmosolyodott. – Ó… „A középkor háborúi…”

Hermione tányérra tette a szendvicseket, és bejött a nappali szobába. Nathan a díványon kuporgott, a tűzbe bámult, kezében egy könyvet tartott.

\- Vigyázz arra a könyvre! Kölcsönkaptam, nem akarom, hogy maszatos legyen! – Hermione egy szendvicsekkel teli tányért nyújtott át.

Nathan becsukta a könyvet, a díványra tette, és elvette a tányért. – Kitől kaptad kölcsön?

\- Williamtől – válaszolt Hermione. – Kérsz gyümölcslét is?

\- Igen – vette el Nathan a poharat. – Ki az a William?

\- Együtt dolgozunk az egyetemen – magyarázta Hermione és a gyerek mellé ült a díványra.  
Nathan megette a szendvicse felét, és csak mikor már ivott is néhány kortyot, akkor kérdezte. – Randizol vele?

Hermione majdnem magára öntötte a gyümölcslét, de hamar összeszedte magát. – Nem randizom vele. Miből gondoltad?

\- Hát… kölcsönkéred a könyvét, meg hogy nem akarsz róla beszélni… - Nathan vállat vont, és újra enni kezdett.

\- Nos, nem randizok vele. Meg mással sem – szögezte le Hermione. – És nem vettem észre, hogy kerültem volna a témát.

Nathan válaszul csak a szemöldökét húzta fel.

\- Te nem bánnád, ha… lenne ilyen kapcsolatom? – kérdezte Hermione habozva.

Nathan rágta a szendvicset, és feszülten nézte anyját. 

\- Annyira kedveled?

Hermione a szemét forgatta. – Csak általánosságban kérdeztem. Nem randizom Williammel.

\- Akkor kivel randizol?

\- Senkivel – felelte Hermione újra, már idegesen. – Felejtsd el, amit kérdeztem!

Nathan megitta a maradék gyümölcslét, és a pohár széle felett fixírozta anyját. – Ha kedveled őt, és ő is rendes veled, én nem bánom – mondta végül.  
Hermione nézte a fiát, és biztos volt benne, hogy jön még valami gúnyos megjegyzés, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt.

\- Elolvashatom? – vette újra a kezébe Nathan a könyvet, és újra összegömbölyödött a kanapén.

\- Persze – felelt Hermione, míg kifelé indult a tányérokkal. _Ez túl könnyű volt_ – gondolta. Talán kezd felnőni a gyerek. Visszanézett a konyhából, és láthatta, hogy Nathan teljesen elmerül az olvasásban. Elmosolyodott.

Csendesen tért vissza a szobába, ő is fogta a könyvét, és letelepedett a fia mellé, ahogy mindig is tették, mielőtt Nathan a Roxfortba került. Hermione elégedetten sóhajtott. Elmélyedt a könyvben, s egyszer csak érezte, hogy Nathan hozzásimul, és az ölébe hajtja a fejét. Hermione mosolygott, cirógatta fia puha hajfürtjeit, és próbált újra a könyvére figyelni.  
Mennyire hiányoztak ezek a pillanatok! Hermione meg volt elégedve, mert biztos volt benne, hogy minden eddiginél különb ünnepük lesz. Bár a titkát felfedezte Perselus is, más is, Nathan még semmiről sem tud. És ő mindent úgy csinál majd, hogy a lehető legjobbat hozza ki a helyzetből, és azon lesz, hogy jövőre már Perselus is velük legyen.  
________________________________________

A bájital éppen hűlt, és teljesen színtelen volt. A főzés utolsó lépése volt a legfurfangosabb: a bűbáj. Habár ez semmi sem volt ahhoz képest, amit a farkasölőfű főzet készítése során alkalmaznia kellett, Perselus mégis nagyon meg volt elégedve. Még bele kellett töltenie a folyadékot két elvarázsolt fiolába, és kimondani az összekapcsoló bűbájt, mielőtt az üvegcse új tulajdonosához kerül, és Perselus csak akkor akarta elvégezni mindezt, mielőtt a Malfoy-kúriába indul. Így a bájital a rendesnél több ideig marad az üstben, s ez garantálja, hogy a varázslatot maradék nélkül befogadja, ez pedig feltétlenül szükséges az utolsó lépés sikeréhez. 

Bement a lakosztályába egy gyors zuhanyozásra, hogy eltüntesse azt a ragadós érzést, amit mindig megtapasztalt, ha az egész délutánt főzéssel töltötte. Aztán felöltözött, felvette fekete talárját, és visszament a laborba.

Vett két kicsi, lapos, kerek fiolát, mindkettőbe beletöltötte a folyadékot. Egy összetett pálcamozdulattal, és pár ősi nyelven kimondott szóval megbűvölte a fiolákat, azok aranyszínűen izzottak fel, lángnyelv tűnt fel közöttük, ami ragyogó fénnyel kapcsolta össze a két üvegcsét. A lángnyelv a szivárvány minden színében tündökölt, majd a fény elhalványult, és kihunyt. A bűvös kapcsolat létrejött.

Most már csak az volt hátra, hogy az egyik fiolát egy ezüstkeretbe erősítse, és egy ezüstláncra akassza. Mindezt elvégezte egy bűbájjal. Ajándéka elkészült – és tökéletes lett. Meg volt elégedve magával és a munkájával, mert tudta, ez azt jelenti, hogy most már van egy eszköze, amivel alaposan megfigyelheti a fiút, és megakadályozhatja, hogy bármikor is magányosan bánkódjon valahol a kastélyban, észrevétlenül.

Fogta a nyakláncot, egy dobozba tette, s egy már előre elkészített, gondosan megírt levelet is csomagolt hozzá. Magához hívott egy házimanót, és utasította, hogy juttassa el a csomagot a címzetthez, majd elhagyta a Roxfortot, hogy a Malfoy-kúriába hoppanáljon. 

Belépett a ház elegánsan feldíszített előcsarnokába, s ott egyenesen az est házigazdája köszöntötte: Draco Malfoy. 

– Ó, Perselus – üdvözölte a férfi. – Örülök, hogy el tudtál jönni.

\- Mintha lett volna más választásom… - morogta Perselus, és a társasági kínlódás megkezdődött.

Megpróbált elvegyülni, de semmi érdeklődést nem érzett. A háttérben akart maradni, és bebizonyosodott, hogy ebben még mindig jó. Csak addig akart itt lenni, míg Draco figyelme elterelődik róla, és tudta, csak addig kell várnia, míg régi pártfogoltja inni kezd. 

Múlt az idő. A szoba sarkában állva Perselus a partit figyelte, s arra gondolt, nemsokára eljön az idő, hogy visszatérjen a Roxfortba. Tekintete elkapta Dracót, a díványon ült felesége, Pansy mellett. Önelégült kifejezés ült az arcukon. Draco valamit Pensy fülébe suttogott. Perselus követte a pillantásukat, és egy csapatnyi gyereket vett észre, köztük Devont, akik valami varázstárggyal játszottak.

Perselus figyelte keresztfiát, hogy veszi át a játék irányítását, s mint veszi ki a varázsjátékot egy fiatalabb gyerek kezéből, aki riadtan nézte a szőke fiút. Ez olyan dolog volt, aminek Perselus már számtalanszor volt a tanúja a Roxfortban, először Dracónál, s most Devonnál.

Ránézett a pamlagon ülő párra, és bosszankodott a közönyösségükön. Nem látja Draco, mi folyik ott? Devon kezd ugyanolyan elkényeztetett fiúvá válni, mint az apja volt valamikor.

 _Ha Nathan kezdene ilyen erőszakosan viselkedni, én nem hagynám…_ – gondolta, és most az egyszer nem lepődött meg saját magán. Az után a hét után, míg megfőzte a nyakláncba való bájitalt, már nem tudott nem szembenézni a valósággal: a legjobbat akarja a fiának. És ebben az is benne van, hogy véget vet Devon gúnyolódásának.

Elvetette előbbi ötletét, hogy észrevétlenül távozik az összejövetelről, és a házaspár felé indult.

\- Ó Perselus! Éppen te kellesz nekünk! – mondta Draco, mikor észrevette, hogy közeledik. – Azt szeretnénk, ha minden agglegény párjára akadna itt. Melyik tetszik jobban, a rövidhajú szőke ott, vagy az a gyönyörű barna a sarokban? – Perselus látta, hogy Pansy oldalba böki Dracot. – Mi van? – fordult Draco a nőhöz.

\- Nem érdekelnek a házasítási ambícióid – felelt Perselus, mielőtt Pensy összeszidta volna Dracot.

\- Pedig úgy láttam, tavaly nyáron élvezted annak a Lancynek a társaságát. A házasítási ambícióim a te érdekedet szolgálják!

Perselus a szemét forgatta. – Ahelyett, hogy a szerelmi életemmel foglalkoznál, többet kellene törődnöd a fiaddal.

\- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte Draco.

\- Nem láttad, mit csinált épp most azzal a gyerekkel? – támadott Perselus.

\- Mit? – Draco a gyerekcsoport felé nézett. – Csak játszik velük. Mi rossz van ebben?

 _Tényleg nem látja_ – mormolta Perselus. – Devon épp olyan elkényeztetett, öntelt kölyökké kezd válni, mint amilyen te voltál!

Pensy mérgesen nézett Perselusra, s már éppen rendre akarta utasítani, mikor Draco megszólalt. 

– Devon egyáltalán nem olyan, mint én voltam – jelentette ki határozottan. – Ahogy én sem hasonlítok az apámra. 

\- Nem. Valóban nem. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ne tudnál te is egy elkényeztetett kölyköt nevelni. A különbség az, hogy nekem most nem kell ezt tétlenül néznem. Már nincs köztünk a Sötét Nagyúr.

Draco összehúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Nos, ez gyönyörű karácsonyeste volt, és boldog vagyok, hogy itt lehettem. Köszönöm a meghívást – mondta Perselus gúnyosan, hátat fordított Malfoyéknak, és az ajtó felé indult. A társaséletből elég volt egy időre.   
________________________________________

\- Kész vagy, mami?

Nathan a kandalló előtt várakozott. Eljött az idő, hogy Harryékhez menjenek, ahol a karácsonyt töltik. Harry még a hét elején is eljött, hogy rábeszélje őket, töltsék együtt már karácsony éjszakáját is, akkor zavartalanul élvezhetik a reggeli ajándékbontást. Harry annyira boldog volt, az ilyen „családi összejövetelek” alkalmával, hogy Hermione nem mondhatott nemet. 

Nathan nagyon várta idén a karácsonyt, jobban, mint az előző években. Mikor Hermione legutóbb elfogadta ezt a meghívást, Nathan még csak nyolc éves volt. Most már majdnem tizenkettő, és sokkal többet tud a varázslóvilágról, mint azelőtt. Nem lehet ugyanolyan a karácsony, mint mikor mugli rokonaiknál töltik, akikkel egyébként is csak karácsonykor találkozott. Azok össze sem hasonlíthatók Harryvel és Ronnal, akik rendszeresen meglátogatták őket, s akikkel egyébként is remek a kapcsolatuk.

\- Eltetted a tartalék pulcsit? – kérdezte Hermione a szobába bejövet.

\- Mami, már átnéztünk mindent reggel, mikor összepakoltunk – felelte Nathan türelmetlenül. 

\- De az a csomag mellett volt… 

\- Eltettem. Mehetünk már?

Hermione körülnézett még egyszer, hogy minden rendben van-e, aztán bólintott. - Igen.  
Nathan kivett egy marék port a kandalló melletti cserépkorsóból, a parázsló tűzbe dobta, és azt mondta: Grimmould-tér tizenkettő! Belépett a zöld lángok közé, és azonnal érezte, hogy elmosódott színekben forogni kezd körülötte a világ.

Rövid pörgés után egyensúlyát vesztve kizuhant egy kandalló elé. Ha nem lenne ilyen gyors, sosem utazna többé hopp-porral. Hallotta, hogy valaki a nevén szólítja, aztán megfogja a karját és felsegíti a földről. Mikor már biztos volt benne, hogy nem szédül, kinyitotta a szemét, és Ginny mosolygó arcát látta maga előtt. – Köszönöm, Ginny néni.

\- Szédülsz még? – kérdezte Ginny, még mindig szorosan tartva a karját.

\- Már nem, köszönöm – felelte, és nem tette hozzá, hogy érzi valójában magát.

Mikor már újra elég biztosan állt a lábán ahhoz, hogy körülnézzen, egy piros kötényt látott maga előtt. – Hadd nézzem, mekkorát nőttél! – A piros kötényhez ölelték, illetve megölelte őt az asszony, aki a piros kötényt viselte. – Hermione, ez a fiú már egy jóképű fiatalember! Nem lett volna szabad ilyen soká elmaradnotok tőlünk!

\- Túl gyorsan nőnek Molly, egyetértek – felelte Hermione, míg leverte ruhájáról a hamut, és Nathan hálás volt, hogy Mrs Weasley elengedte őt, hogy anyját is megölelje.

\- Hogy van az én kedvenc keresztfiam? – kérdezte Harry, a kezét Nathan vállára téve. Nathan felmosolygott keresztapjára. – Jól vagyok, Harry bácsi.  
Harry jól megnézte őt egy pillanatra. – Örülök, hogy ezt hallom – mondta végül, és egy pillanatra közelebb vonta magához. – Nos, remélem, jól fogsz szórakozni.

Nathan szélesen mosolygott. – Persze. Itt vannak az ikrek?

Harry mosolygott. – Igen, itt vannak. Légy óvatos a cukorkáikkal, ha nem akarod, hogy egy időre átváltozzanak a testrészeid… - kacsintott figyelmeztetően Nathanra.

Nathan elhúzta a száját. – Óvatos leszek a cukorkákkal, de ne szólj erről az egészről a maminak – mondta, és kibontakozott Harry öleléséből.

\- És Ronnak se mondom meg – tette hozzá Harry ártatlan arccal. Nathan újra csak elhúzta a száját. Útban a gyerekek szobája felé nem tudott megúszni újabb öleléseket, a Weasleyk mind nagyon örültek neki. Fred és George voltak, akik utoljára meglapogatták a hátát. – Ó, a mi új kedves vevőnk! – mondta egyikük. – Hogy működött a tűzijáték? – kérdezte a másik.   
Nathan körbepillantott, de látta, hogy anyja Mrs Weasleyvel beszélget a szoba másik oldalán. – Remekül! – válaszolta kis mosollyal.

\- Szia Nathan! – szólalt meg mögötte egy kedves hang. Megfordult, és egy vigyorgó kislánnyal találta magát szemben. – Szia Lily! – köszönt vissza.

\- Már úgy vártalak! – mondta Lily, megragadta a kezét, és maga mellé húzta a díványra.

Nathan rosszallóan húzta fel a szemöldökét. Ismerte Lilyt mióta az eszét tudta, de sosem voltak különösebben jóban. Miért várta őt annyira?

\- Milyen a Roxfort? – kérdezte a kislány kíváncsian. – Mesélj el róla mindent!

\- Mindent? Az kicsit sok lenne… - Gondolkozott, mit mondjon először. – Hát… – kezdte – vannak házak és osztályok…

A kislány türelmetlenül félbeszakította. – Te a Griffendélben vagy, igaz? Milyen a Griffendél?

\- Jobb, mint a Mardekár. – Nathan nemigen tudta, mit kezdjen ezzel a kérdéssel. Bonyolult volt olyan valakinek magyarázni a Roxfortról, akinek még semmi tapasztalata nincs. – Ha többet akarsz tudni a Roxfortról, olvasd el a „Roxfort történetét”.

Beszélgetésüket megzavarta az egyik iker, akinek megütötte a fülét az előbbi mondat.

– Nem, ez nem igaz, Hermione! – kiáltotta. – Miért kellett neki odaadnod „A Könyvet, Amit Nem Nevezünk Nevén”? Miért?

Nathan megijedt, mikor a másik iker megragadta a karját. – Ne hagyd, hogy a könyvek befolyásoljanak! Légy erős! Tudom, hogy képes vagy rá! – kiáltotta drámai hangon.  
Nathan megkönnyebbült, mikor meghallotta a körülötte felcsattanó nevetést, és különösen mikor anyja azt mondta: - Hagyd békén, Fred! Inkább Ront gyötörd ezzel!

\- Oké. De még beszélünk később – mondta Fred, Nathan szemébe nézve. – Abba kell ezt hagynod, addig, amíg fiatal vagy. – Közelebb hajolt, és hozzátette. – És mi mind tudjuk, hogy neked a bajkeveréshez van igazán hajlamod… - vigyorgott és hunyorgott Fred.  
Nathan visszamosolygott.

Az este előrehaladtával még több vendég érkezett. A házat eltöltötte az öröm és a boldogság, a muzsika és az élénk csevegés hangja összemosódott. 

Nathan nevetett Ronon és Hermionén, akik bedőltek az elvarázsolt cukorkáknak. Hermione együtt nevetett Nathannal, pusztán csak azért, mert örült, hogy a fia újra igazán boldog. 

\- Jó látni őt ilyen gondtalanul nevetni – mondta Remus is, Hermione mellé lépve. – És téged is… - tette hozzá. – Örülök, hogy sikerült elterelned a gondolatait.

\- Igen, most boldog – felelt Hermione még mindig mosolyogva. – Örülök, hogy Harry rábeszélt, fogadjam el a meghívást.

\- Többször kellene narancssárgára változtatnod a hajad, Hermione, kiemeli a szemed színét! – Tonks csatlakozott hozzájuk, és a férjébe karolt. – Molly azt kérte…- kezdte, de akkor egy hang töltötte be a szobát:

\- A vacsora tálalva van.

\- … hogy mondjam meg nektek, kész a vacsora – fejezte be Tonks.

A szomszéd szobában egy óriási asztal roskadozott az ételtől, s minden ínycsiklandóan illatozott. Mindenki elfért az ebédlőben, s a társalgás vacsora alatt is zavartalanul folyt. Mindannyian élvezték a vacsorát és a jó beszélgetést, és a desszert után nagysokára hagyták csak el az asztalt.

Mikor Hermione már harmadszor ásított, úgy érezte, itt az ideje lefeküdni. – Jó éjszakát. Nagyon késő van, és biztos, hogy a gyerekek korán fent lesznek, hogy megnézzék az ajándékokat.  
A többiek helyeslően mormogtak és bólintgattak.

Hermione felállt a karosszékből, és a gyerekek felé fordult, akik már elaludtak a díványon. Már majdnem felébresztette Nathant, de meggondolta magát, elővette pálcáját és fellebegtette a fiát a lépcsőn. Nathant annyira kimerítette az eseményekkel teli nap, hogy csak egy kis tiltakozó morgást hallatott, míg Hermione az ágyra fektette.

Elérkezett karácsony reggele. Nathant az izgatott Sirius Potter ébresztette, Nathannak még zavaros volt a feje az álomtól, és próbálta kitalálni, mi a nagy felzúdulás oka, mikor eszébe jutott: karácsony reggele van, itt az ideje kibontani az ajándékokat. Felült az ágyon, és körülnézett a szobában. Sirius az ágya végében ült, egy csomagot bontott ki éppen, és mutatta Lilynek. – Ez… mi ez, Lily?

\- A leírás azt mondja, hogy ez távirányító. Valami mugli játék – felelt Lily. - Biztos nagypapától kaptad… 

\- Arra való, hogy be- meg kikapcsolják vele a televíziót. Meg csatornákat lehet váltani vele, meg a hangerőt szabályozni – magyarázta Nathan a testvéreknek.

\- Boldog karácsonyt, Nathan – mosolygott Lily.

\- Egy csomó ajándékot kaptál – mutatott a nagy kupacra Sirius. – Nézzük meg!  
Nathan kiszállt az ágyból, és odament az ajándékhalomhoz. Egy lapos, de nagy csomagot vett fel először.

\- Nagymama pulcsija – mondta Sirius, és nem nagyon figyelt az oroszlánnal díszített piros pulóverre. – Azt bontsd ki! – mutatott egy négyszögletes dobozra.  
Nathan felvette a csomagot, kibontotta, és leemelte a doboz tetejét. Belekukucskált. Sirius is odadugta a fejét. - Mi ez?

\- Egy csomag tűzijáték – felelt Nathan. – Biztos a nagybátyátoktól. – Elolvasta a kártyát, és bólintott.

Folytatta a csomagok nyitogatását, és nagyon boldog volt, mikor könyvek kerültek elő, s ezzel kivívta a Potterek csodálkozását.

A következő csomag is könyv volt, a negyedik, ez a kviddicsről szólt. Nem kellett elolvasnia a kártyát ahhoz, hogy tudja, kitől kapta: Rontól.

Már csak egy doboz volt hátra. Ez négyszögletes volt, kb. két centi magas. Nathan kinyitotta a tetejét, és kezébe vette a különös alakú nyakláncot. Kíváncsian nézegette. Aztán megtalálta az ajándékhoz tartozó levelet is a dobozban.

**Kedves Nathan!  
Ez a nyaklánc egy amulett, aminek nagy védelmező hatalma van. Hogy működésbe hozd, csak a nyakadba kell tenned, és legyen gondod rá, hogy a folyadékot tartalmazó kis üveg érintkezzen a bőröddel.  
Viseld állandóan, s én mindig veled leszek, amikor a leginkább szükséged van rám. Ez az én védelmező ajándékom – Neked.  
Boldog karácsonyt!  
Apád**

Nathan elolvasta az aláírást, és elsápadt. _Az apám?_ – gondolta hitetlenkedve. _Az apám._ Újra elolvasta. _Az apám ajándékot küldött nekem?_

\- Milyen szép nyaklánc! – kiáltott fel Lily, felriasztva Nathant a gondolataiból. – Kitől kaptad? – kérdezte ártatlanul, nem sejtve mit is jelent mindez Nathannak.

\- Ezt… - Nathan habozott. Nem tudta hogy mondja. Olyan furcsán hangzik… - Az apámtól kaptam – mondta végül, és hangja világosan mutatta megrendülését.

Fogta a nyakláncot, a nyakába tette az utasítás szerint. Mikor a bájitalt tartalmazó kis fiola a bőréhez ért, olyan fényesen izzott fel, hogy Lily hátrált egy lépést. A ragyogás elhalványult, és a folyadék élénk narancsszínűre változott. Nathan boldogan vigyorgott.

\- Húúúú… - kiáltott fel Sirius. – Mire jó ez?

\- Ez egy védőamulett – felelt Nathan, és még szélesebben mosolygott.  
________________________________________

Perselus a reggelizőasztalnál a kávéját kortyolgatta, mikor a kis, lapos üveg, amely a tojással teli tányérja mellett feküdt, egyszerre felragyogott. Nathan működésbe hozta a bájitalt. A fia hordja a nyakláncot. Piton bámulta az amulettet, figyelte, hogy fakul meg a ragyogása. Nem sokkal ezután a fénytelen folyadék élénk narancsszínt öltött. _A gyerek nagyon boldog._ Perselus észre sem vette, hogy eddig feszülten tartotta vissza a lélegzetét, s most nagyot sóhajtott.


	19. Reakciók

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tudni akarja, miben mesterkedik Perselus, Harry pedig beleszól Nathan nevelésébe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennél a fejezetnél Nimbusz és Maczy közösen rángatták helyre a fordító kajla megoldásait...

Hermione csatlakozott a többiekhez, hogy segítsen Mollynak a konyhában. A karácsonyi reggelit elkészíteni sok munkával járt, még akkor is, ha Dobby igyekezett mindent előkészíteni. Nemsokára azonban az ételek már a nagy reggelizőasztalon sorakoztak, a székeket pedig lassacskán elfoglalták a felébredő vendégek és családtagok.

Harry felkiabált a lépcső aljáról a gyerekekhez.

\- Biztos, hogy felébredtek már. De annyira odavannak az ajándékokért, hogy a reggeliről elfeledkeznek – mondta Harry, és leült a többiek közé. Nemsokára megjelentek a gyerekek is az ebédlőben. Vidám beszélgetés töltötte be a helyiséget, a karácsonyi reggeli a megszokott jó hangulatban folyt.

Végül valaki szóba hozta az ajándékokat. Sirius élénken sorolta fel mi minden várta reggel, s mikor a végére ért, hozzátette: - És Nathan egy tök jó nyakláncot kapott! 

\- Tényleg? – Harry mosolyogva fordult keresztfia felé. – Megnézhetjük?

Úgy tűnt, Nathan nem szívesen engedelmeskedik, de aztán lassan előhúzta a pólója alól a láncon lógó kis kerek üvegcsét.

\- Nagyon szép, Nathan! Kitől kaptad? – kérdezte Harry

Nathan védelmezőn szorította kezébe az épp bíborvörös színű fiolát. Már nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de Lily megelőzte. 

– A papájától kapta – mondta a kislány, és készült a pirítósába harapni, de ahogy a szavait követő hatást észlelte, lassan visszatette a kenyeret a tányérjára.

A beszélgetés egy pillanat alatt abbamaradt, és mélységes csönd borult az ebédlőre. A pillantások Nathanról Herminonéra fordultak, s ő láthatta a szemükben a meglepetést, a kíváncsiságot, a zavart, a felé irányuló együttérzést, s ő ugyanígy érzett: éppoly meglepett, kíváncsi és zavart volt mint ők. _Perselus ajándékot küldött Nathannak?_ Behunyta egy pillanatra a szemét, majd Nathan felé fordult, keresve a tekintetét.

\- Lehetséges ez, Hermione? – kérdezte Harry, megtörve a csendet.

Hermione nem reagált a kérdésre. Nathan jobb kezét nézte, hogy markolja a láncot, hogy szorítja a szívéhez. _Miért küldött neki ajándékot?_ Jobban ismerte annál, hogy azt képzelje, csak az ajándékozás öröméért küld valamit a fiának. Valami többről van itt szó. _Mit akar ezzel?_

\- Hermione? – szólt újra Harry.

Hermione végre ránézett. 

– Lehetséges ez? – firtatta újra Harry.

Harry zöld szeme hideg volt, kifürkészhetetlen, és ez nem könnyítette meg Hermione helyzetét. Elfordította a tekintetét. 

– Igen – válaszolt, s mintha ezzel jelt adott volna, a beszélgetés abban a pillanatban folytatódott.

A faggatózás, a fecsegés egyre inkább összezavarta, nem is beszélve a benne kavargó kérdésekről. Felállt, megkerülte az asztalt, és megragadta Nathan karját. – Elég ebből! – mormolta. Minden további szó nélkül betuszkolta Nathant a könyvtárba, és becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót. 

Sem szavai, sem a könyvtár ajtajának becsapódása nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy elhallgassanak a reggelizőasztal körül ülők. Végül Harry vágta el a vitát. 

\- Csend legyen! Tudom, ez mindannyiunknak meglepetés, de most elüldöztétek Hermionét. 

\- Papa, valami rosszat mondtam? – kérdezte Lily, a szavai hatásától még mindig ijedten.

\- Nem, édesem. Nem mondtál semmi rosszat.

\- Akkor miért lett akkora csend, mintha valami rosszat mondtam volna? – kérdezte a kislány zavartan és ijedten. – És miért vitte ki Hermione néni Nathant?

\- Tudod… kicsit aggódunk amiatt a nyaklánc miatt – válaszolt az apja.

\- De miért, ha a papájától kapta?

Harrynek elhidegült a tekintete. Ginny észrevette ezt, és maga válaszolt a lányának. 

– Láttad valaha Nathant az apjával, Lily?

A kislány kutatott az emlékeiben. – Nem – mondta végül.

\- Azért nem, mert nem ismerjük őt – folytatta Ginny.

\- Nathan sem? – kérdezte Sirius.

Ginny a fia felé fordult. 

– Nathan sem.

\- Ez szomorú. – Lily lehajtotta a fejét, és az ölébe bámult.

Megint csend lett. 

\- Tudsz valamit, amit mi nem? – szólalt meg Ron. – Végül is te vagy a keresztapja… Hermione sose mondta meg neked, hogy ki az?

Harry ujjaival végigszántott a haján. – Nem, nem mondta – felelte. – Arról sem tudtam egyáltalán, hogy tartja vele a kapcsolatot.

\- Mi van, ha a férfi csak akkor találta meg őket, amikor Nathan már a Roxfortba járt? – vetette fel Arthur. – Addig a mugli világban éltek.

\- Apának igaza lehet – értett egyet Fred. – Hermione azért hagyhatta el a varázslóvilágot, mert védelmet keresett. 

\- Sose adott magyarázatot arra, hogy miért nem fogadta el azt a pozíciót a minisztériumban a háború után – tette hozzá bólogatva George.

\- Én felajánlottam, hogy megvédem. – Harry kétkedve rázta a fejét. – Tudta, hogy nyugodtan maradhatna. Valami más okból választotta a mugli világot. – Homloka bosszús ráncokba húzódott. – De már annyiszor megbeszéltük ezt….

\- Ha igaz az, amit mondasz, ha tartja a kapcsolatot vele, akkor miért nem tűnt fel eddig a fickó? – kérdezte Ron. – Ki az az ember?

\- Nem hinném, hogy Hermione egyáltalán számított erre – szólt közbe Remus. – Nem tudta, hogy a fiú apja küldte a nyakláncot.

Harry gyanakodva nézett Lupinra. A mód, ahogy ezt a vérfarkas mondta, sejtetni engedte, hogy többet tud, mint gondolnák. Remus elkapta róla a pillantását, és nem mondott vagy csinált semmit, amivel megerősítette, vagy eloszlatta volna Harry gyanakvását. Már ez önmagában elég különös volt.

\- Történt valami mostanában a Roxfortban? – kérdezte Harry az SVK professzort. – Valami, ami Nathannal vagy Hermionéval kapcsolatos?

Harry erősen figyelte Remust, aki csak egy kis idő után válaszolt. – Nathan és Devon Malfoy összetűzésbe keveredett.

\- Miért?

\- Devon megtudta, hogy Nathan nem ismeri az apját, és azóta egyfolytában gúnyolódik.

\- És hadd találjam ki – mondta Harry keserű gúnnyal a hangjában – Piton semmit sem csinál, hogy megállítsa Malfoyt.

\- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Nem figyelhetjük örökké a gyerekeket – ellenkezett Remus, láthatóan védelmezve a Mardekár vezető tanárát 

\- Figyelmeztettem! – Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta Remus magyarázkodását. – Nem bánhat úgy Nathannal, ahogy annak idején velem. Nem engedem. Ezt meg is mondtam neki!

\- Nem Pitonról beszélünk Harry – szólt közbe Ginny. – Nathan apjáról beszélünk!

Harry felállt. – Majd én kiderítem, mi folyik itt! – Ezzel felállt, a könyvtárhoz ment, és keményen megkoppantotta az ajtót.  
________________________________________

Hermione sóhajtva támasztotta fejét a könyvtár öreg faajtajának, és lehunyta a szemét. Mikor kinyitotta, szembetalálta magát az őt figyelő, zavart Nathannal. Előhúzta a pálcáját, és hangszigetelő varázslatot bűvölt a szobára.

\- Hadd nézzem azt a láncot! – fordult Nathanhoz.

\- Nem! – tiltakozott a gyerek. 

Hermione újra sóhajtott. _Nyugalom_ – gondolta magában. 

\- Nem veszem el tőled. Csak meg akarom vizsgálni.

Nathan újra csak védelmezőn szorította markába a láncot. 

\- Mit akarsz megvizsgálni rajta?

\- Gondoltál egyáltalán arra, hogy esetleg még árthat is neked? – tudakolta Hermione.

\- Ez egy védőamulett! – emelte fel a láncot eltökélten és dacosan Nathan.

\- Honnan tudod? Honnan tudod, hogy tényleg az apádtól van, és nem másvalakitől, aki csak kiadja magát az apádnak? – Hermione kezdte elveszíteni a fejét. – Vannak emberek, akiknek szándékában állhat bántani téged, olyanok, akik sokat vesztettek a háború végével, és Voldemort bukásával. Mi van, ha valaki közülük egy megátkozott amulettet küld neked? Te túl fiatal vagy ahhoz, hogy megértsd, hogy….

\- Mami….

\- …mi minden történt a háború alatt, de az biztos, hogy vannak emberek…

\- Mami….

\- … akik gyűlölnek engem, Harryt és Ront, te pedig nem ismered fel a sötét varázslatokat….

\- Mami! 

Hermione elakadt, mert végre meghallotta a fia kiáltását. 

– Ez egy védelmező ajándék – folytatta Nathan. – Az volt a levélben, amit az apám küldött, és ő nem valami bűnöző vagy ilyesmi. A ti oldalatokon harcolt a háborúban!

\- Hogy lehetsz ebben annyira biztos? – Hermione elképedt, mert nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Nathannak tudomása van az apja elkötelezettségéről.

\- Dumbledore mondta.

Dumbledore? Hermionénak elkerekedett a szeme. 

– Honnan tudhatná Dumbledore…. - Gyorsan összeharapta az ajkát, mielőtt még valami más is kicsúszik a száján. – Nathan. Ő már akkor is csak egy portré volt, amikor te megszülettél. Honnan tudhatna erről bármit is? Amellett – folytatta –, én nem azt mondtam, hogy az apád megátkozott nyakláncot küldött neked, hanem azt, hogy esetleg valaki az apád nevében…. Na, hadd nézzem!

Nathan habozott. Hermione a tekintetéből láthatta, hogy most mérlegeli, amit az előbb hallott. Végül elengedte a láncot, és Hermione végre megnézhette ovális kis üveget, benne a királykék folyadékot… _Bájital. És biztos, hogy Perselustól kapta. De mire gondolt? Mit akar ezzel?_ – Nem tudott elfogadható okot találni Perselus cselekedetére.

\- Szeretném elolvasni a levelet – mondta végül.

Nathan a zsebébe nyúlt, előhúzta a levelet, de nem adta oda az anyjának.

\- Elég nehéz úgy elolvasni, hogy közben a markodban szorongatod – idegeskedett Hermione.

Nathan kihajtogatta a pergament, de nem akarta odaadni. Az írott részét tartotta csak anyja felé, aki így már el tudta volna olvasni.

Hermione a szemét forgatta, széttárta a kezét, mintha az égiekhez könyörögne több türelemért. 

\- Ez nevetséges! Nem fogom felgyújtani vagy darabokra tépni a leveled, Nathan!

A gyerek összerezzent az éles hangra. Hermione lehunyta a szemét. Nem az volt a szándéka, hogy Nathan megijedjen. Az egyik karosszékhez ment, leült. 

– Gyere ide! – szólt most már nyugodtabb hangon. Nathan szót fogadott, lassan odament, kezében tartotta az újra összehajtogatott levelet. Hermione hívogatóan megütögette a térdét, s mikor Nathan az ölébe ült, magához húzta a gyereket.

\- Én nagyon is megértem, mennyire fontos neked ez az ajándék – bizonygatta, miközben a selymes hajat simogatta. – De tudnom kell, hogy igazi-e, hogy tényleg az apádtól van-e. Jól tudod – tette még hozzá -, hogy nem fogok hazudni neked.

Megvárta a beleegyező sóhajtást, és csak mikor Nathan bólintott egy picit, akkor mondta. 

– Most akkor olvassuk el együtt! – Nathan vállához támasztotta a fejét. A gyerek kihajtogatta a levelet, és Hermione végre elolvashatta.

 _„Viseld állandóan, s én mindig veled leszek, amikor a leginkább szükséged van rám. Ez az én védelmező ajándékom – Neked.”_ – ismételte Hermione magában. Megborzongott. Perselus védelmezni akarja Nathant, _nagyon is mardekáros módon_ – állapította meg, de ez mégis melegséggel töltötte el a szívét. 

\- Igaz, ugye? Az apám küldte az ajándékot? – kérdezte Nathan, és anyja arcát kutatta bizonyosságért.

Hermione mosolygott. – Igen. Ő küldte.

Nathan elvigyorodott. Hermione magához ölelte szorosan, és Nathan megbújt az ölelésben, fejét anyja vállára hajtotta, míg csak egy erős kopogtatás meg nem törte a pillanat varázsát.

\- Hermione! – hallatszott az ajtó túloldaláról -, tudom, hogy ez egy szelektív hangszigetelő bűbáj, és te hallasz engem. Nyisd ki az ajtót, hogy beszélhessünk! – Harry volt. – Csak te meg én, ha úgy jobb neked – tette még hozzá. 

\- Mami – szólt Nathan, akit megijesztett a kopogtatás –, Harry bácsi is akarja majd látni a nyakláncot, ugye? Neki is mindent meg kell mutatnom?

\- Nem tudom biztosan, Nathan – felelt Hermione -, de azt hiszem igen. Nyissuk ki az ajtót, aztán majd meglátjuk.

Megmozdult a karosszékben, erre Nathan leszállt az öléből, s Hermione is felállt. Megmarkolta a pálcát, feloldotta a hangszigetelő varázslatot, kinyitotta az ajtót, és beengedte Harryt a könyvtárba.

\- Miért hagytad ott az asztalt? – kérdezte Harry. Merőn nézte Nathant meg a nyakláncát. A gyerek újra megmarkolta a kis üveget.

\- Menj, fejezd be a reggelit! – mondta Hermione a fiának.

\- Maradni akarok – válaszolt Nathan.

\- Fogadj szót, Nathan – szólt rá Harry.

Nathan Harryről Hermionéra nézett, aztán, hogy anyja rámosolygott, bólintott és kiment a könyvtárból. Amint becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, Harry újra megbűvölte a szobát a hangszigetelő bűbájjal.

\- Mondd meg Hermione, ki küldte a nyakláncot?

\- Az apja – felelt Hermione röviden.

Harry rábámult. – És ki lenne az?

\- Nem mondom meg, Harry. Kérlek, ne kényszeríts!

\- Nem, Hermione. Most nem tudsz lerázni. Amikor még csak rólad volt szó… Tudom, hogy meg tudod védeni magad, ha valaki bántani akarna, de most Nathan is érintve van. Nem fogok csak itt ülni, és tétlenül nézelődni, mikor esetleg veszélyben van, csak mert te nem mondod meg a nevét annak, akivel összejöttél, több mint tíz évvel ezelőtt. Ne is várd tőlem! – jelentette ki határozottan. 

Hermione látta a megingathatatlan elszántságot Harry zöld szemében, ahogy rezzenéstelenül tekint rá. 

\- Nincs semmi okod az aggodalomra – bizonygatta. – Ez az egész, amit tudnod kell. Menjünk vissza reggelizni! – javasolta, és az ajtóhoz ment, de az nem nyílt ki neki. Hermione Harryhez fordult, most már idegesen. – Nyisd ki az ajtót, Harry!

Harry leült az egyik karosszékbe, és azt mondta: - Foglalj helyet, Hermione.

\- Nincs beszélnivalóm veled! Nyisd ki az ajtót! – szólt Hermione fenyegetően, s merőn nézte a férfit.

Harry nem törődött az átható pillantással. – Foglalj helyet! – mondta újra egyszerűen.

Hermione visszament, leült egy karosszékbe, és szembe fordult Harryvel. – Nincs miért aggódnod Harry – ismételte elkeseredetten. – Ez csak egy védővarázslattal megbűvölt nyaklánc. Ha szükségem lenne a segítségedre ezzel kapcsolatban, szólnék!

\- Miért kell neki védelem a nem is ismert apjától, egy embertől, aki fel sem tűnt az elmúlt években?

\- Harry… kérlek.. – könyörgött Hermione.

\- Hermione. A keresztapja vagyok, úgy szeretem, mintha a fiam lenne, és téged is úgy szeretlek, mintha a testvérem volnál. Tiszteletben tartottam a titkodat annyi éven át, megelégedtem a gondolattal, hogy te távol akarod tőle tartani mindkettőtöket, akárki is ő, valami olyan okból, amit csak találgatni tudok. De most belépett az életetekbe ezen a nyakláncon keresztül, a semmiből, mintha ez volna a legtermészetesebb dolog a világon, és te azt akarod, hogy elhiggyem, semmi rossz nincs ebben? Ezt nem veszem be! – fejezte be Harry, és hátradőlt a karosszékben.

Hermione lehunyta a szemét. Tudta, most fel kellene fednie féltett titkát. Harry azelőtt is kérdezgette, veszekedtek már sokszor emiatt, de még sosem volt annyira rámenős, mint most, és Hermione tudta, nem a nyaklánc miatt ideges, és meg is értette az aggodalmát. Megrázta a fejét. Fájlalta Perselus ízig-vérig mardekáros közeledését, és ezt meg is fogja neki mondani, amint elsimította itt valamennyire a dolgokat.

Kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, Harry eltökélten figyeli őt. – Nem kereshette Nathant ezelőtt, mert nem is tudta, hogy a világon van – mondta egyszerűen.

Harry feszültsége engedett egy kicsit, de nem sokat. – Miért?

\- Csak azt mondhatom, hogy ez az én döntésem volt – felelte Hermione.

\- Miért mondtad akkor meg neki most, vagy mostanában, vagy egyáltalán? – kérdezte Harry, összezavarodva, mert ráébredt, hogy erre nem gondolt eddig.

\- Nem mondtam meg neki – válaszolt Hermione. – De örülök, hogy tudja. – Lehajtotta a fejét, összekulcsolt kezét bámulta. – Meg kellett volna mondanom neki már évekkel ezelőtt – folytatta halkan. – Nehéz ezt most neki elfogadnia, ahogy nekem is nehéz viselnem következményeket, de a legrosszabb az, ahogy ez az egész Nathant érinti. – Felemelte a fejét, Harry szemébe nézett. – Összezavarodtam, Harry, és hogy tisztán lássak újra, már nemcsak rajtam múlik. 

\- Segíthetnék – ajánlotta fel Harry, és a hangja már nem volt olyan hideg.  
Hermione kétkedve rázta meg a fejét, és felállt a karosszékből. – Tudom, hogy megtennéd, de senki sem segíthet – mondta a könyvespolcokra nézve. – Ez az ő döntése. És nem vehetem el tőle. – Megsimogatta a köteteket, próbálta összeszedni magát, s akkor egyszerre egy kéz simult a vállára.

\- Nem szeretlek ilyen zaklatottnak látni – mondta Harry, s támogatólag szorította meg a vállát.

\- Azt tettem, amiről azt gondoltam, a legjobb nekik…

\- Elhiszem. – Harry gyöngéden megölelte Hermionét.

Csend ült a könyvtárra.

\- De máris tudok segíteni Nathannak. Hallottam, összetűzésbe keveredett Malfoyjal. – Hermione picit elmosolyodott, és ellépett Harry mellől. – Az már el van intézve – mondta. – Remus, mint házvezető tanár elintézte.

\- És Piton is elintézte Malfoyjal? – kérdezte Harry. – Szerintem a vén denevérnek szüksége lesz egy kis emlékeztetőre…

Hermione újra elkomorodott. – Harry, ne avatkozz bele!

\- Nem fogok semmit tenni a hozzájárulásod nélkül – biztosította Harry, és felemelte a pálcáját, hogy hatástalanítsa a hangszigetelést. – Most fejezzük be a reggelit, ha ugyan még maradt valami… - mondta, és kitessékelte Hermionét az ebédlőbe.

Hermionénak nem tetszett Harry válasza, de nem szólt többet. Nem akarta gyanúba keverni Perselust, és Nathant sem akarta tovább egyedül hagyni a végtelenül kíváncsi Weasleykkel.   
________________________________________

\- Jó reggelt, Miss Granger – köszönt Perselus anélkül, hogy levette volna szemét az éppen aprított gyökerekről. Már várta őt, sőt, már az előző éjszakára várta, s a nő önmérséklete meglepte.

Mikor az nem válaszolt a köszönésére, csak állt a laboratórium küszöbén, végre ránézett. Nem, a jelek nem mutattak merő boldogságot, ahogy várta.

\- Hogy jutott ez eszedbe? – kezdte Hermione. – Tudod te, hány kérdésre kellett válaszolnom? Egyáltalán gondoltál mindarra, amit a te kis ajándékod kiváltott?

Igen, gondolt. Tudni akarta a fia érzéseit, és megakadályozni, hogy magába húzódjon. Perselus tudta, hogy ha Nathan kérdezősködött, az asszony elég okos volt ahhoz, hogy válaszoljon anélkül, hogy felfedné a kilétét. Nem volt ez nagy ár azért, hogy most rajta tarthatja a szemét a gyereken.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon jól válaszoltál meg minden kérdést, ahogy mindig is – mondta, mintha mulattatná a nő idegeskedése.

Hermione előrejött a szobában, és megállt, éppen a munkapad előtt. Rátette kezét az egyik felaprított gyökérkupacra, így kényszerítve a férfit, hogy végre rá figyeljen. Perselus felnézett a nőre, aki nagyon dühösnek tűnt.

\- Azt hiszed, ez mulatságos, ugye? - sziszegte az asszony. – Hát nem! A Weasleyk kíváncsiskodtak, és azt hittem, Harry megátkoz, ha nem mondom meg nekik a neved!

Weasleyk? Potter? Perselus nem gondolta, hogy ők is tudnak a nyakláncról. Mit rontott el? Hol rontotta el?

\- Erre nem gondoltál, ugye? Nem hitted, hogy ki is találhatják… - Hermione mintha belelátott volna a gondolataiba.

\- Mit törődnek vele? Semmi közük hozzá! – válaszolt Perselus idegesen. – Ha egy apa elhatározza, hogy ajándékot küld a fiának, az csak a kettejük ügye.

Hermione megrázta a fejét. – Nem panaszkodom. Hidd el, nagyon meglepett az ajándékod, és kellemesen lepett meg. Csak a móddal nem értek egyet, ahogy az egészet csináltad.

\- Semmi szükségem a jóváhagyásodra, Granger – jelentette ki Piton. – Nem érdekel, egyetértesz-e vagy sem.

\- Miért csinálod ezt? Miért mutatod azt, hogy törődsz vele, mikor teljes erővel hangoztatod, hogy nem érdekel? – tudakolta Hermione. - Ha nem akarsz részt venni az életünkben… Egyáltalán nem értelek.

\- Soha nem leszek az életetek része, Granger, ezt megmondtam már a legelején – szögezte le Perselus. – Legalábbis olyan módon nem, ahogy azt te elvárnád tőlem.

\- Akkor minek avatkoztál bele? – Hermione hangja nem volt vádló, csak fájdalmas. – Megkértelek, hogy mondjuk el neki, úgy ahogy azt kell, üljünk le hárman, és beszélgessünk. De amit te csináltál… Ahogy te közeledsz hozzá… Úgy érzi majd, hogy elárulták, mikor a végén kiderül…

\- Ez nem az én problémám, Granger. A te hibád, a te titkod – mondta a férfi. – Én csak teszem a dolgom.

\- És mi az? Hogy elintézd, hogy már abban a pillanatban gyűlölje az apját, amikor kitalálja, hogy te vagy az? Hogy fájdalmat okozz? 

\- Ez a jobb megoldás – szakította félbe Piton erős hangon. – Ha az, hogy gyűlöl engem, megvédi őt, akkor annak úgy kell lennie. Rajta tartom a szemem Granger, hogy megvédjem őt, még magamtól is.

Ez után a kitörés után némán meredt az előtte álló asszonyra. Milyen fáradtnak tűnik… Miért erősködik, hogy felfedje magát? Nem akarja felvállalni az apaszerepet teljes mértékben, de már letett arról, hogy ne vegyen egyáltalán tudomást Nathan létezéséről. Nem elég ez? 

\- Egy hetet kapsz, az után, hogy elkezdődik a félév – mondta Hermione. – Ha törődsz vele, és én tudom, hogy törődsz vele, le fogunk ülni, mint egy család, és elmondjuk neki, hogy te vagy az apja. 

Pitonnak összeszűkült a szeme, rátámaszkodott a munkapadra, és fenyegetően az asszony felé hajolt. 

– Azt hiszed, határidőt szabhatsz nekem? Te, aki titkoltad őt előlem tizenegy évig? Az a beszélgetés soha nem fog megtörténni Granger, legkevésbé az általad szabott ostoba határidőn belül nem! – kiabálta.

Az asszony reakciója megzavarta. Mert Hermione csak lehajtotta a fejét, nézte a munkapadot, mintha megbántotta volna ezzel a kioktatással. 

\- Nem kell, hogy védekezz, Perselus. Nem határidőt szabtam – mondta. Felemelte a fejét, a férfira nézett. – Te szabtál határidőt, mikor egy titokzatos ajándékot küldtél neki karácsonyra.   
\- Hermione lemondónak tűnt. – Előzzük meg a bajt, Perselus. Mondjuk el neki, mielőtt magától rájön!

\- Nem fog rájönni, hacsak el nem mondod neki.

\- Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy egy ilyen ember mint te, hajlamos az önáltatásra. – Hermione pillantása csak úgy égetett ilyen közelségben. – Többet tud, mint gondolnánk. Föl se merült benne, hogy a nyaklánc az ártalmára is lehet. Tudja, hogy az apja a Főnix Rendjének tagja, Perselus, és ha összekapcsolja a nyakláncában lévő bájitalt azzal, hogy ki a rend egyetlen bájitalmestere… Ha belenéz a szemedbe, ahogy én most, és a saját szemét látja…

Piton elkapta a tekintetét, és nem látta, hogy Hermione lenéz a munkapadra.

\- Ha megfigyeli a kezedet… - folytatta Hermione, és Piton rémületére rásimította jobbját a férfi bal kezére – és meglátja, mennyire olyan, mint az övé…

Piton felegyenesedett és elhúzódott. Észrevette, hogy a nő tekintete ott marad azon a helyen, ahonnan ő elhúzta a kezét. Összefonta a karját, zavartan. Remélte, hogy nem látszik már rajta a meglepetés, mikor a nő felemelte a fejét, és a szemébe nézett.

– Gondold ezt át, csak ezt kérem, Perselus – sóhajtott Hermione. Ezzel sarkon fordult, és elment, mielőtt a férfi reagálhatott volna mindarra, amit tett és mondott.

Perselus haragosan nézte az ajtót. Leengedte a karját, és nézte a kezét, ahol előbb az asszony tenyere érintette. _Hajlamos az öncsalásra…_ \- visszhangzottak benne a szavak, és megdörzsölte a kézfejét. Ki áltatja magát? Összeszorította, aztán maga mellé ejtette a két kezét, mintha semmibe akarná venni azt az érintést.  
________________________________________

Nathan az asztalnál ült, narancslét kortyolt, és egy mugli újság társasági rovatának olvasgatásával szórakoztatta magát. Anyja szemben ült vele, szintén reggelizett. Már egy hét is eltelt karácsony óta, itt volt már az újesztendő. A következő héten már mehet is vissza a Roxfortba, mert elkezdődik az új félév, s találkozhat a barátaival… meg az ellenségeivel.

Hirtelen észlelte, hogy az asztal túlfele nagyon csendes. Felnézett, és észrevette, hogy anyja őt nézi, nem is őt, hanem a mellét, a nyakláncát. Nathan visszabámult, aztán egyszerűen csak fogta a láncot, és betette a pólójába. Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy ilyesmin kapta anyját, mintha a napok múlásával egyre inkább zavarná ez a dolog. Mozdulata kizökkentette Hermionét a révületből, s újra enni kezdte a rántottát, ami mostanra már egész biztosan kihűlt.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy velem akarsz jönni? – kérdezte a gyereket. Félretolta a félig üres tányért, és rákönyökölt az asztalra. – Nem sok mindent csinálhatsz ott. Én csak beindítok egy kísérletet, megvárom az irodámban, míg vége lesz, aztán amilyen hamar csak lehet, hazahoppanálok érted.

\- De itt sem csinálhatok semmit – ellenkezett Nathan. – Ha Jeremynek nem a nagyszüleivel kellene lennie, itt maradhattam volna vele, de… - Vállat vont. – És tudod jól, hogy szeretem nézni a kísérleteket.

\- Csak a biztonság kedvéért kérdezem – mosolygott Hermione –. meg hogy mikor panaszkodni kezdesz, hogy unatkozol, nyugodt szívvel mondhassam, hogy én megmondtam.

\- Miért panaszkodnék? Itthon tízezerszer inkább unatkoznék, mint az egyetemen.

\- Tényleg? – mulatott Hermione. – És mi van azzal, hogy „az egész szünetet olvasással fogom tölteni”?

\- Minden jó könyvet elolvastam már, beleértve azokat is, amiket a pasidtól kaptál kölcsön – vágott vissza Nathan.

\- William nem a pasim! – felelt Hermione méltatlankodva. – De jó, hogy említed a könyveket. Visszavisszük neki.

\- Ezért kérdezgetsz annyit, hogy akarok-e menni! Ott lesz a barátod is? – húzta tovább Nathan az anyját. – A mamámnak barátja van, barátja van! – énekelte.

\- De nincs! – kiáltotta Hermione.

Nathan csak nevetett.

Nem sokkal később már anyjának segített az egyetem kémiai tanszékén. Már minden majdnem készen állt, s lassan tényleg nem volt már mit csinálni addig a két óráig, amíg a kísérlet lefut. Természetesen nem vallotta volna be, hogy már a várakozás kezdetén halálosan unatkozott.

\- Kész? – kérdezte Hermione.

Nathan elhelyezkedett az indítógomb mellett. – Kész.

\- Akkor háromra! Egy, kettő, három – vezényelt Hermione, és Nathan megnyomta a gombot, míg anyja az utolsó reagenst adagolta a vegyülethez. – Nagyszerű – mondta az asszony. – Akkor csak várnunk kell az eredményre. – Rámosolygott a fiára, aztán elfordult, hogy letakarítsa a munkapadot.

\- Két óra múlva lesz kész, igaz? – kérdezte Nathan kis türelmetlenséggel a hangjában.

\- Máris unod? Na mit mondtam? 

\- Ki mondta, hogy unom? Csak szeretném megérteni az egész folyamatot – hazudta Nathan.

Hermione levette a kesztyűit meg a kötényét. – Igen, két óra. – Végigsimított a haján, és kivezette Nathant a laborból. – Keressünk valamit, amivel elüthetjük az időt!   
Épp kiléptek a folyosóra, hogy Hermione irodájába induljanak, mikor egy férfi a nevén szólította Hermionét.

\- Nem is gondoltam, hogy bejössz karácsony és újév között! – mondta a közeledő William.

\- Még egy pár óra, aztán elmegyünk – felelt Hermione. – Milyen volt a karácsony?

\- Nagyon jól éreztem magam a nővéremmel meg a férjével – felelt William, aztán Nathanhoz fordult. – Szóval te vagy az a híres-nevezetes Nathan. Örülök, hogy végre találkozunk. – A férfi és Nathan barátságosan kezet ráztak.

\- Ez William Brice professzor, Nathan – mutatta be Hermione a férfit.

\- Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, Brice professzor. 

\- Szólíts Williamnek vagy Willnek, ahogy édesanyád is – mosolygott a férfi. Nathan bólintott. 

– Nos, csak köszönni akartam – folytatta a férfi. – Nem akartam megzavarni a közös időtöltést.

Hermione Williamre mosolygott. – Nem zavartál meg semmit. Tulajdonképpen éppen hozzád készültünk. Megspóroltad nekünk az utat.

William mosolya kiszélesedett. – Hozzám indultatok? Miért?

\- Vissza akarom adni a könyveket, amiket kölcsönadtál. Az irodámban vannak.

Hermione előre indult, s közben könyvekről beszélgettek. Nathant is megkérdezték, mi a véleménye erről-arról, és a gyerek meg volt elégedve, hogy mind a két felnőttet igazán érdekelte az ő nézőpontja. Mire elérték az irodát, a téma immár Hermione kísérlete volt, aztán más akadémiai kutatások, aztán más könyvek. Mindezt hallva Nathan eltűnődött, mi is volna, ha anyja tényleg járna Williammal, vagy akár más professzorral.

Nathan nem igazán emlékezett arra, mikor járt anyja utoljára valakivel. Már nagyon régen volt, és nem tartott elég ideig ahhoz, hogy kisgyerekként bármi is megmaradjon benne. Mikor a mugli iskolába járt, sok olyan családot látott, amely olyan volt mint az övé: csak az anya a gyerekekkel, vagy csak az apa a gyerekekkel. Sok szülőnek volt partnere, aztán volt, aki megházasodott másodszor is, és új családot alapított. Miért van az, hogy az anyja sohasem? Soha nem volt házas, legalábbis Nathan nem tudott róla. Miért nem akart férjhez menni, vagy járni valakivel?

Hallott történeteket arról, hogy Hermione járt valaha Ron bácsival, mikor még a Roxfortban tanultak. És tudta, hogy emellett kellett még valaki legyen: az ő apja. Jártak ők együtt? Szerették egymást? Miért nem házasodtak össze? Miért nem akartak családot? Nathan nem tudta. És nem is tudta megérteni. 

A nyakában lógó kis üvegben a bájital színe világoszöldből sötétkékre váltott, mutatva a szívét eltöltő szomorúságot. Mostanra Nathan már tudta, mit mutat a folyadék színének változása: azt, hogy milyen kedve van. De miért küldött neki az apja kedvmutató nyakláncot, mikor azt írta, hogy védőamulettet küld? Ezt még nem tudta megfejteni. Azt sem, hogy micsoda igazából az a folyadék – bár gondolta, hogy bájital -, és feltett szándéka volt ezt kideríteni, mikor majd újra használhatja a Roxfort könyvtárát. 

\- Nathan? – hallotta meg anyja hangját. Felnézett a kezében tartott amulettről. Hermione nyugtalanul nézett hol rá, hol a nyakláncra.

\- Még egy óránk van – mondta. – Nem akarsz kimenni? Vagy a könyvtárba esetleg? – kérdezte, s nyugtalannak tűnt.

\- Szeretnék itt maradni. – Nathan elengedte a láncot. – Próbálom megérteni, mik azok a transzreakciók. – Megpróbált mosolyogni.

\- Az én hibám, bocsánat – szólt William. – Nem kellett volna a munkáról beszélgetni…

Hermione újra a láncra pillantott, aztán elmosolyodott. – Talán a középkori fegyverek jobb téma lenne… - javasolta.

Nathan követte anyja pillantását a láncra, és látta, hogy a folyadék színe újra világoszöld, ahogy általában mindig. – Szerinted a kard vagy a tőr jobb a közelharcban? Szerintem a tőr, mert észrevehetetlen…

Kellemesen átbeszélgették a maradék egy órát, amit még várniuk kellett. William kellemes társaságnak bizonyult. Aztán Hermione és Nathan elmentek az egyetemről, és eltöltöttek még egy kis időt a mugli Londonban. Sok kellemes helyen fordultak meg, mielőtt betértek volna egy moziba.   
________________________________________

Perselus az irodájában ült, és az éremszerű üvegecskét bámulta. A tanítás már újra megkezdődött, és azóta a színek annyiféle árnyalatot öltöttek, mint eddig még soha. A harag vöröse, a megalázottság barnája… Hiányolta a világoszöldet, a narancsot, azt a váratlan rózsaszínt… Tulajdonképpen Perselust fájdalmasan érintette a felfedezés, hogy a leginkább jelenlévő színek a kéknek az árnyalatai voltak, ahelyett az élénk világoszöld helyett. Ez azt mutatta, hogy itt a Roxfortban a fiú sokkal inkább kordában tartja az érzelmeit, mint mikor az anyjával volt.

De egy szempillantásra sem fordult piszkosszürkébe a bájital színe. Ha a kék szürkére váltana, cselekednie kellene, meg kellene mentenie a fiút egy mély letargiából vagy szomorúságból, legalábbis – győzködte magát – valami ilyesmit kellene tennie. De remélte, hogy erre nem kerül sor. Az az idő, amit Nathan a Roxforton kívül töltött, jót tett neki. Habár nem ismerte igazán a fiát, azért azokon a büntetőmunkákon meg máskor is, jól megfigyelte a gyereket… És mert jó megfigyelő volt, biztos volt benne, hogy soha nem láthat az üvegben szürkét, pláne sárgát… Nem. A gyávaság sárga színét a griffendéleseknél nem… 

Csak mikor a sötétkék zöldesfehérré változott, akkor tért vissza Perselus a munkájához. A gyerek alszik. Perselusnak ez volt immár a napi rutin. Szüksége volt arra a bizonyosságra, hogy a gyerek békésen alszik, mielőtt bármi másra kezdett volna figyelni, és még akkor is állandóan ellenőrizte, mit mutat az amulett. Nem látott semmi jellegzetes vagy aggodalomra okot adó jelet, de egyszerre – épp mikor a legutolsó dolgozatról felnézett – szürkéssárgába kavarodott az eddigi békés zöldesfehér.

Ijedten ugrott talpra. Gondolkodás nélkül felkapta az asztalról az amulettet, és megbűvölte, hogy mutassa meg, merre van Nathan. Kisietett a hideg pincefolyosóra. Ha a kisfiú fél vagy szorong, meg kell találnia azonnal! Emlékezett Nathan pár hónapja történt kis kalandjára a Tiltott Rengetegben, és azért szaporán követte a tájolóbűbájt, míg csak az előcsarnokban nem találta magát. Ott megállt, és homlokráncolva figyelt: a bűbáj nem a tölgyfakapu, hanem a lépcső felé mutatott. 

Újra ellenőrizte a bájitalt a kis üvegben. Még mindig sárga volt, szürke árnyalattal. - Mitől félsz, ha a kastélyban vagy? – mormolta, s nekiindult a lépcsőnek, amerre a varázslat vezette. Csak mikor a Griffendél klubhelyisége elé ért, s a bűbáj tovább vezette volna, befelé, csak akkor elemezte a tájolóbűbáj üzenetét. Ha Nathan a Girffendél-toronyban van, mitől félhet? Még egy ellenőrzés az amuletten, de semmi sem változott azóta, hogy utoljára megnézte.

Sóhajtott, behunyta a szemét, aztán – józan belátása ellenére – odabökte tanárok jelszavát a Kövér Dámának. A klubhelyiség zárva volt ilyen késői időpontban, hiszen elmúlt már éjfél. De Perselus már biztos volt benne, hogy valami nyugtalanság van odabent. A tájoló bűbáj az emelet felé küldte, a hálótermekhez. Mi folyik odafent? Egy hangot sem hallott, semmi nyomát bármiféle bajnak. _Hangszigetelő bűbáj?_ – jutott eszébe.

Ez a gondolat még inkább aggodalommal töltötte el, és cselekvésre sarkallta. Meg akarta találni Nathant, és megvédeni őt, akármi is okozza azokat az érzéseket. A fiú hálótermének ajtaja akadály nélkül feltárult, és Perselus nem hallott bent mást, csak az alvó gyerekek szuszogását. Furcsa. Ekkor halk nyöszörgés ütötte meg a fülét az egyik ágy felől. 

Perselus – pálcával a kezében – óvatosan húzta el az ágyfüggönyt, és mögötte ott találta Nathant – és csak Nathant. Bár a gyerek egyedül volt, Perselus nem nyugodott meg. Nathan a takaróba belecsavarodva görgette a fejét jobbra-balra, s eltorzult arccal nyöszörgött: rémálma volt. Perselus eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy kimegy a szobából, és magára hagyja a gyereket a rémálmával együtt, de nem bírt megmozdulni.

Nathan motyogott valamit, elterelve ezzel a bájitalmester figyelmét előbbi érzéseiről. Aztán még motyogott valamit, s most Perselus már meghallotta a szót: _pók…_ aztán: _vissza!..._ és kisvártatva: _nem!..._ _A Tiltott Rengetegről álmodik…_ Újabb mormogás… Perselus feszülten figyelt, s akkor megértette. A ” pók” és az „el innen!” között meghallotta a fiú keresztapjának, Harrynek a nevét, s aztán – legnagyobb meglepetésére – a sajátját. „Piton”. Megmerevedett, egyre kellemetlenebbül érezte magát ebben a helyzetben.

Tudta, az lenne a legjobb, ha felébresztené a rémálomból, de hogy tegye meg úgy, hogy ne derüljön ki, ő volt az? Ő nem ébresztheti fel, de jól tudta, ki az, aki megteheti. A szokásos könnyed, méltóságteljes mozdulattal fordult meg, kiment a hálóteremből, átvágott a klubhelyiségen, és kimászott a lyukon. Elsietett a folyosón, a lángoló fáklyák megvilágították az útját. Hirtelen megállt, és kopogtatni kezdett egy faajtón. Az hamarosan feltárult.

\- A Griffendél-toronyba kell menned – szólalt meg.

\- Perselus? Mi történt? – Hermione ijedtnek látszott.

\- Rémálma van – felelt Perselus. – Fel kell ébresztened.

Hermione összeráncolta a szemöldökét, zavartnak tűnt, és ez felidegesítette Perselust.

\- Hagyd most a kérdezősködést! Nem érünk rá egész éjjel! – mondta, s Hermione végre mozdult. Hálóingére kapott egy kabátot, és csatlakozott Perselushoz a fagyos előcsarnokban.  
Megnyugodott, míg a lobogó talárú férfi után lépegetett. Piton nem szólt egy szót sem, kivéve a jelszót, mikor beléptek a toronyba. Érezte, hogy a nő figyeli őt, és tudta, sok kérdésre kell válaszolnia majd. Ellenőrizte az amulettet: szürkéssárga. Integetett, hogy Hermione menjen fel a hálóterembe.

Neki a klubhelyiségben kellene maradnia. Miért megy fel mégis a lépcsőn? Tudta a választ. Nem a józan esze szerint cselekszik, és mielőtt még meggondolhatta volna magát, már benn is volt a hálóteremben. Beállt a legsötétebb sarokba. 

Hermione Nathan ágyára ült. Onnan ahol ő állt, csak az asszony hátát láthatta. 

– Ébredj fel, édes. Ez csak álom – duruzsolt Hermione. – Sssss… minden rendben van. Ez csak egy rossz álom. Itt vagyok veled. Senki sem bánthat.

\- Mami… - panaszkodott Nathan -, megesznek a pókok… - Megölelte az anyját.

\- Sssss – susogott Hermione, és Piton hallotta a gyenge neszt, ahogy a fia hátát simogatja vigasztalóan. – Már vége van. Nincsenek itt pókok, ez csak egy rossz álom volt… - suttogta.

Nathan hangját nemcsak ő hallotta meg: egy fej bukkant elő a másik ágy függönye mögül.   
– Ki van ott? – kérdezte egy álmos hang.

\- Csak én vagyok Andy… Nathan mamája. Menj vissza aludni!

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Andy.

\- Semmi. Bújj csak vissza, mielőtt a többiek is felébrednek! – suttogott Hermione.

Perselus látta, hogy a kisfiúfej eltűnik az ágyfüggöny mögött. De Nathan még mindig nem nyugodott meg. 

– Harry bácsi nem talált meg. Piton professzor is ott volt, de nem csinált semmit, aztán elment… A pókok meg akartak enni…

\- Nyugodj meg édes. Csak álmodtál. Piton professzor nem hagyna téged ott, ugye tudod? Csak rossz álom volt, és már vége van…

Csend borult a szobára. Perselus nézte az egymásba fonódott két árnyékot. Vajon Nathan észlelte a jelenlétét, amikor fölébe hajolt? Nem… biztos nem… 

\- Miért nem ébresztett fel? – kérdezte az álmos hang, megtörve a csendet.

\- Kicsoda? – kérdezett vissza Hermione.

\- Az apám – felelt a fiú. – Miért nem ébresztett fel? Tudom, hogy itt volt, csak ő Piton professzor volt az álmomban…

Perselus éppúgy meghökkent, ahogy Hermione. Nathan nem csak hogy észlelte az ő jelenlétét, de még azt is tudta, hogy az apja van ott… hogy ő az apja…  
Na gyerünk, Granger! – gondolta. – Mondj valamit, oszlasd el a gyanúját!

\- Aludj Nathan! Nagyon fáradt vagy. – Csak ezt mondta Hermione, és leengedte a gyereket a párnára, megigazította a takarót. Perselus látta, ahogy a fia fölé hajlik, és hallotta a halk cuppanást, ahogy az asszony megcsókolja a gyerek homlokát. Hermione úgy maradt, lehajolva, és dúdolni kezdett, olyan halkan, hogy Perselus alig-alig hallotta.

Nem tudta, honnan jött az érzés, ami átmelegítette a szívét. Megborzongott. Az asszony dúdolt még egy kicsit, s csak mikor már ellépett az ágytól, és összehúzta a függönyt, csak akkor mert Perselus is megmozdulni. Hermione meglepve nézett rá, mintha már elfelejtette volna, hogy ő is ott van. A férfi az ajtó felé intett. Kimentek.

Csendben lépkedtek a folyosón, gondolataikba merülve. Egyszer csak Hermione mély levegőt vett, és megszólalt. – A hét már majdnem letelt Perselus. De azért még van időnk.

Perselus nem akarta ezt az emlékeztetőt hallani. Teljes félelmetes valójában kihúzta magát, de mielőtt valami csípős választ adhatott volna, az asszony újra megszólalt. – Értelek. Menj vissza a pincédbe. Most fáradt vagyok, de tudom, hogy meg fogsz keresni a héten. – És becsukta maga után az ajtót.  
________________________________________

Harry Potternek végre volt egy szabad estéje. Minden évben ugyanez van. Miért nem nyughatnak a bűnözők az ünnepek alatt? Aláírta az utolsó papírt, küldött egy üzenetet Ginnynek, és távozott az irodájából. Még épp elég ideje volt ahhoz, hogy vacsorára a Roxfortba érjen.

Nem felejtette el Nathan dolgát. Véleménye szerint Hermione túlságosan is megbízik Pitonban, ahogy a háború alatt is tette. Rosszul ismeri, ha azt képzeli, hogy ő – Harry Potter – majd karba tett kézzel nézi, hogy neveti ki a keresztfiát az a vén denevér. 

Ami a legjobban zavarta őt ebben az egész nyakláncos ügyben, az Remus Lupin reakciója volt. Normális esetben Lupin nem ugorna rögtön, hogy megvédjen valakit, pláne ilyen harsányan nem, nyugodt maradna, s csendesen figyelne, anélkül, hogy beleszólna. Akkor, karácsony reggelén Lupin felugorva védte először Hermionét, mondván, hogy az asszony nem tudott semmit a nyakláncról, aztán Pitont, beleértve azt is, hogy Piton a megfelelő módon bánik Malfoyjal. 

Erre gondolt a hopp-poros utazás után – nem járt a fejében semmi más. Egyenesen Minerva felé indult, aki meglepetten üdvözölte. – Mr. Potter? Mit keres maga a Roxfortban? Minden rendben van a minisztériumban?

\- Minden rendben van, Minerva. Csak néhány látogatást akarok tenni. Semmi köze az egésznek a minisztériumhoz – biztosította az igazgatónőt. – Hogy van?

\- Jól vagyok, Harry – bólogatott McGalagony. - Hosszú szünetek után a tanulók mindig izgatottak, ez nekem sok munkát ad. De azért jól vagyok. – Harryre mosolygott.

\- Jó napot, uram – fordult Harry Albus Dombledore arcképe felé.

\- Szervusz, kedves fiam – hunyorgott a portréalak. – Hogy van Ginny és a gyerekek?

\- Nagyszerűen – mosolygott vissza Harry.

\- Jön velem vacsorázni a nagyterembe? – szólt közbe McGalagony.

\- Már azt hittem, sose kérdezi meg – felelt Harry. – Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, Dumbledore professzor – mondta őszinte tisztelettel.

Dumbledore mosolygott. – Én is örültem, Harry. Add át üdvözletem a többieknek!

Harry bólintott és elhagyta a kerek irodát McGalagonnyal együtt.

\- Kiket akar meglátogatni, ha megkérdezhetem? 

\- Lupin és Pitont – válaszolt Harry röviden, mint aki nem akar erről többet mondani.

\- Pitont? – ráncolta össze a homlokát McGalagony.

\- Igen – mondta Harry. Tudta, hogy Minerva nem elégedett a válasszal, de azt is tudta, közbeavatkozna, ha meghallaná a látogatás igazi okát. Már a nagyteremnél jártak, ezért most már biztonságosnak tartotta hozzátenni: - Nem fogjuk romba dönteni az iskoláját. – És leült az asztalhoz Remus Lupin mellé.

Minden tekintet rá szegeződött. Megszokta már, ezért csupán egyetlen vizsgálódó tekintet ragadta meg a figyelmét: Pitoné.

\- Harry? Mi szél hozott a Roxfortba? – érdeklődött Lupin, elvonva Harry figyelmét a bájitalmesterről.

\- Látogatóba jöttem – felelte Harry. – Jól vagy, Remus?

\- Jól – felelt Lupin gyanakodva. – Látogatóba? Kihez?

\- Hozzád, Minervához, Dumbledore-hoz, Pitonhoz … - sorolta Harry, míg teleszedte a tányérját krumplival. – Házimanók főzte ételre vágytam…

\- Pitonhoz? – lepődött meg Lupin, ahogy azt Harry várta is

\- Igen, hozzá is – felelt tartózkodóan. - Ideadnád kérlek a töklevet?

Lupin odanyújtotta a kancsót, és közelebb húzódott Harryhez. – Mit akarsz Perselustól, Harry? - kérdezte szigorúan.

\- Az csak a mi dolgunk – tért ki Harry. – Mi sokkal érdekesebb dolgokról is beszélhetünk, például arról, hogy mit tudsz Nathan apjáról? – Éles pillantást vetett Lupinra, mit szól vajon mindehhez. Tényleg ideges lett?

\- Miért gondolod, hogy tudok róla bármit is? – kérdezte Lupin

\- Mert tudsz – felelt Harry röviden. – Máskülönben nem fogtad volna olyan hevesen Hermione pártját. Ismerlek. Ha te úgy érezted, hogy be kell avatkoznod, akkor sokkal többet tudsz, mint amit mutatsz.

\- Harry, én csak azt tudtam, hogy Hermionénak fogalma sincs erről a nyakláncról, mert én voltam az egyetlen, aki eléggé figyelmes voltam, hogy lássam a meghökkenést, amit az ajándék okozott… - bizonygatta igazát az SVK professzor.

Harry összeszűkült szemmel figyelt, s csak rágta az ételt. Lehet, hogy Lupinnak igaza van. Hermione tényleg döbbentnek tűnt a nyakláncot látva. Mindez azonban nem elég ahhoz, hogy eltántorítsa őt a szándékaitól. Tudja ő, mit kell tennie! Elhatározta, hogy taktikát vált.

\- Csak aggódom Hermione és Nathan miatt. Hermione a legjobb barátom, Nathan a keresztfiam. Egyszerűen csak nem akarok felkészületlen lenni, ha meg kell őket védenem, ha az az ember bántani akarná őket – mondta. – Csak segíteni akarok.

\- Tudom, mekkora szíved van, Harry – mosolygott rá Lupin. – De azt hiszem, rábízhatnád ezt a dolgot Hermionéra. Nem tenne semmi olyat, ami Nathant bántaná. Tudod, mennyi áldozatot hozott már érte. És ha segíteni akarsz… - nézett bele mélyen Harry szemébe - hát csak támogasd őket mindenben, a többivel ne törődj. 

\- Nem mondod el, mi? – sóhajtott Harry. – Mindegy. Tudod, hogy úgyis kitalálom.

Lupin is felsóhajtott. – Jusson eszedbe, hogy Nathan még csak egy gyerek, és szüksége van a keresztapjára, ha rosszul mennek a dolgai.

Harry rámeredt Lupinra. – Miről beszélsz?

\- Csak azt kérem tőled, légy óvatos! – figyelmeztette a vérfarkas, és folytatta a vacsorát.

Harry homlokráncolva bámulta a tányérját. Lupin mindent tud, de előle eltitkolja. Lehet ez jele annak, hogy igaz az, amit gyanít? Lehetséges lenne, hogy ez a kedves, vidám, intelligens fiú egy… Nem! Aki olyan tüneményes, mint Nathan, nem lehet egy… Nem!

Legyűrte a vacsora maradékát. Piton volt a következő az elvégzendő feladatok között. Fel kell készülnie volt tanára éles nyelvére. Míg így elmerült a gondolataiban, észre sem vette, hogy Nathan őt figyeli a Griffendél asztala mellől. 

Nathant izgatta, miféle beszélgetés folyik Harry bácsi és Lupin professzor között. Gondterheltnek tűntek. Normális esetben Nathan nem is figyelt volna rájuk, de most… Tudta, hogy keresztapját karácsony óta nagyon piszkálja a nyaklánc eredete és apjának kiléte. A tény, hogy felkereste Lupin professzort, még kíváncsibbá tette Nathant, hiszen tisztában volt vele, hogy Lupin mindent tud.

 _Harry bácsi is kitalálta?_ – töprengett. Nem tudta. E pillanatban elkapta Harrynek Pinton professzorra vetett éles pillantását. Piton! – gondolta idegesen. _Miért kanyarodik minden Piton felé?_ Elment az étvágya. Az a varázsló úgy szerepelt az álmában, mintha az apja volna. _Ez annyira zavaró!_  
Nathan próbált nem foglalkozni azzal, hogy mit csinál Harry, de ez lehetetlen volt, mert keresztapja már jött is az asztaluk felé. 

– Jó estét, fiúk - köszönt. - Szia Nathan! Hogy vagytok?

\- Jól Harry bácsi – próbált mosolyogni Nathan. – Mit keresel itt a Roxfortban?

\- Beszélnem kell néhány tanárral – felelt Harry. – Mi a helyzet Malfoyjal?

\- Nyugton van, mióta visszajöttünk – mondta nyugtatólag Nathan. Beszéltek arról a szünetben, hogy mi mindent történt a félév utolsó napjaiban, és Harryt nagyon felháborította, hogy mit művel Nathannal Malfoy. 

\- Ezt örömmel hallom – bólintott Harry. – Piton megbüntette?

\- Nem hinném, de kit érdekel? – vont vállat Nathan.

\- Engem – felelt Harry. – Tudni akarom, megkapta-e, amit megérdemelt?

\- Nem kell, hogy megvédj engem Harry bácsi – húzta össze a szemöldökét Nathan. – Tudok vigyázni magamra.

A bájitalmester a nagyteremből kifelé menet épp átvágott a termen. Harry követte tekintetével a hullámzó taláros alakot, és Nathan élesen figyelte mindkettőjüket.

\- Tudom, hogy meg tudod védeni magad – válaszolt Harry Nathan utolsó mondatára. – De most találkoznom kell valakivel. Ne felejts el írni! – Vállon veregette Nathant, és kiment a nagyteremből.

Amit eltűnt a bejárati csarnok felé vezető ajtón, Nathan már talpon is volt. Abból a beszélgetésből nem mulaszthat el egy szót sem! Felkapta a táskáját, nem is figyelt a többiek kérdezősködésére, csak szaladt a pince felé.

Piton professzor irodája előtt már hallotta a hangjukat. Ahogy gondolta, Harry Piton professzorral beszélt. Kinyújtotta pálcáját, halkan elmormolta: Alohomora. Az ajtó kinyílt csendesen. Leguggolt, és rejtekhelyet keresett egy bájitalos üvegekkel teli asztal alatt. 

\- Engem te ne figyelmeztess semmire, Potter! Tűnj el az irodámból, mielőtt kiátkozlak innét!

\- Nem védelmezheted örökké csak a kis mardekárosaidat! – fenyegetőzött Harry. – És nem bánhatsz úgy Nathannal, ahogy velem bántál!

Nathan még sose látta olyan dühösnek a keresztapját, mint most. Vöröslött az arca a feje a haragtól, és csikorogtak a fogai.

\- Hogy képzeled, hogy te fogod nekem megmondani, hogy tanítsam a diákjaimat? – erősödött fel Piton professzor hangja, ő maga pedig felállt a székéből.

\- És te hogy képzeled, hogy ilyen közönyösen viselkedhetsz Nathannal szemben? – köpte Harry a szavakat.

\- Azt hiszed, te fogod megmondani nekem, hogy bánjak vele? – Piton már kiabált.

\- A keresztapja vagyok! – kiabált vissza Harry még hangosabban.

\- Én meg az apja vagyok! – üvöltött a bájitalmester.

Üvegcsörömpölés hallatszott a szoba túlsó feléről. Nathan állt ott, és dermedten bámulta Pitont. – Maga… - suttogta. – Maga az… - Csupa könny volt a szeme.

Piton megdöbbent. Először azon, hogy ő maga vallotta be az igazságot Potternek, aztán azon, hogy Nathan itt van a szobában. Nem tudta elrejteni érzelmeit a szokásos hideg arckifejezéssel. Nathan tudja. Vége a játéknak. Tett egy lépést a fia felé, de Nathan hátrálni kezdett. Perselus újra lépett egyet.

\- Nathan – próbált megszólalni, de a fiú tovább hátrált, bámulva őt tágra nyílt szemmel, fájdalmas arccal. Végül megfordult, és sírva kirohant a teremből.

Perselus behunyta a szemét. Nem így tervezte.

\- Szóval igaz… - szólalt meg Harry, ahogy magához tért.

Perselus csak annyit mondott mielőtt kiment a helyiségből: 

\- Menj, keresd meg Hermionét! Mondd meg neki, hogy nincs szükség többé semmiféle határidőre.


	20. Érzések

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan már tudja az igazat, és van min gondolkodnia. De nem ő az egyetlen, aki sokat töri a fejét…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Két segítőm most is Maczy és Nimbusz. Köszönöm.

Remus Lupin a nagyteremből kisereglő diákok után indult, de mire kiért, azok, akiket keresett, eltűntek már a szeme elől. Perselus ment ki először, akkor Harry még a keresztfiával beszélgetett, de pár pillanattal később követte a bájitalmestert. Nathan épp akkor fejezte be a vacsorát a barátaival, és ahogy Harry eltűnt, Nathan is azonnal kirohant. Remus sejtette, merre mehettek, s ő is arrafelé indult a mardekárosokkal együtt, akik a pincében lévő klubhelyiségük felé ballagtak.

Remus biztos volt benne, hogy a Harry és Perselus közti találkozás csak rosszul sülhet el. 

Azok ketten sosem voltak képesek felnőtt, felelősségteljes varázslók módjára viselkedni. Csak remélte, hogy tettlegességre nem került sor. Párbajoznak ugyan évente, és ez a dolog elég volt ahhoz, hogy ellenségeskedésüket a szokott mederbe szorítsa, de csak azért, mert nem találkoztak túlságosan gyakran. De idén….

Épp befordult arra a folyosóra ahol Perselus irodája volt, mikor egyszerre csak egy kisfiú száguldott el mellette.

\- Nathan? – kiáltott fel, de tudta, a fiú nem hallhatja meg. Újra kiáltott: - Nathan! – de a gyerek nem figyelt rá, csak rohant. 

Remus megfordult, és megszaporázta a lépteit, hogy mielőbb Perselus irodájába érjen, és megtudja, mi történt, de újra meg kellett torpannia. Perselus lépett ki az ajtón, és céltudatosan indult épp ellenkező irányba, mint amerre a kisfiú elfutott. Remust aggodalom fogta el. 

Tett még pár lépést, aztán belépett a nyitott ajtón. Harry állt ott zaklatottan, homlokát ráncolva. _Harry, mit tettél?_

\- Harry? – szólalt meg Lupin, hogy biztos legyen benne, az észreveszi a jelenlétét a szobában. – Mi történt itt?

Harry többszöri nekifutás után tudott csak valamit kipréselni a torkán. – Piton…. - kezdte, de úgy tűnt ezzel ki is fogyott a szavakból és pillanatokkal később tudta csak folytatni. - Gondoltam, hogy ő…. - Elcsuklott a hangja. – De hogy tényleg ő… - Behunyta a szemét, hogy rendezze a gondolatait, s mikor kinyitotta, egyenesen Remusra nézett, először azóta, hogy a vérfarkas a szobába lépett. 

– Piton Nathan apja…. – mondta gyámoltalanul. – Piton!

Ebben a pillanatban Remus már tudta, micsoda katasztrófa történt mielőtt ideérkezett. 

– Merlin! – lehelte. - Nathan hallott titeket!

\- Nem vettem őt észre. Éppen Pitonnal vitatkoztam, aztán.… - emlékezett Harry, majd a szoba sarka felé fordult hitetlenkedve, ahol Remus is láthatta a munkapadot, amely zsúfolva volt fiolákkal. Némelyik felborult, de még zárva volt, jó néhány azonban a padlón hevert összetörve.– Elbújt ott, és nem láttam őt, míg csak fel nem borította az üvegeket, mikor Piton a fejemhez vágta, hogy ő az apja… - Ijedten kapta vissza a szemét Lupinra. – Utána kell mennünk! Sírva szaladt ki innen, és Piton is kiment utána! – kiáltotta. – Meg kell találnunk őt, mielőtt Piton elkapja….

\- Nyugalom, Harry! Perselus nem ment Nathan után – nyugtatta Remus Harryt. – Épp ellenkező irányba indult. – Remus nehezen emésztette mindazt, amit hallott. _Perselus megmondta Harrynek?_ Ez elég megdöbbentő. – Mit csinált Perselus, mikor észrevette, hogy Nathan itt van? Mondott valamit? 

\- Meglepettnek tűnt, de azt sose lehet tudni, hogy Piton valójában mire gondol, vagy mit érez. Mondott valamit Hermionéról, meg valami határidőről, aztán kiment. Azt hittem, Nathan után megy… - magyarázta Harry. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem? Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, mintha utána indulna….

\- Épp ellenkezőleg – biztosította újra Remus. – El kell mondanunk Hermionénak – tette hozzá.  
\- Én Nathan után megyek – mondta Harry.  
\- Maradj ki ebből, Harry! – figyelmeztette Lupin. – Már épp eleget tettél…  
\- De ő a keresztfiam, Remus. Nem hagyhatom magára most, mikor a legnagyobb szüksége van rám. Merre ment?  
\- Harry, Hermione nagyon dühös lesz, ha rájön, hogy olyasmibe ütötted bele az orrod, amibe nem kellett volna.  
\- Merre ment, Remus? – ismételte meg Harry a kérdést elszántan.  
\- A bejárati csarnok felé – sóhajtotta Remus. – De tényleg azt gondolom, Hermionét kellene megkeresned először – próbálkozott újra, de Harry már indult. – Vagy nekem kellene – mormolta Lupin magában, és ő is kiment a szobából.  
________________________________________

Perselus beviharzott a lakosztályába, és bevágta maga után az ajtót. Első pillantása a hopp-poros kaspóra esett, ez repült először keresztül a szobán, vágódott neki a könyvespolcnak, s szóra magából a finom port szerteszét. 

_Ki gondolta, hogy ez megtörténhet, ki gondolta, hogy ez megtörténhet…_ \- visszhangzott a fejében. Hogy hagyhatta idáig fajulni a dolgokat ő, Perselus Piton! Sosem hagyhatta volna el a száját az a mondat, sosem lett volna szabad kimondania hangosan! _Most már tudja._

Dühösen grimaszolt, mérges volt magára, rázta a fejét, keze ökölbe szorult, arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól. A jó ideje nem tapasztalt fájdalomtól. Amit nem fizikai bántalmazás okoz, de ami lénye legmélyét érinti, s amit sosem lett volna szabad éreznie: hogy a szíve fáj. 

_Tudja._ A kisfiú, aki úgy tört be az életébe, mint senki más, s ahogy senkinek sem lett volna szabad. A fekete szempár megfejthetetlen pillantása nem hagyta, hogy megfeledkezzen a vérségi kötelékről, s mindarról, ami ehhez a tiltott örömhöz, meg nem érdemelt boldogsághoz köti. A kisfiú, akire vakmerően igényt tart, pedig sosem akarta, hogy szenvedjen attól, miféle apja van. 

Újabb tárgy röpült le a kandallópárkányról, s terült szét a kőpadlón, ahogy összetört. Hogy történhetett ez meg? Hogy tehette ezt meg Nathannal? Megmarkolta a kandallópárkányt, ráhajtotta a fejét, és lehunyta a szemét. Gyötörte az elszörnyedt pillantás, a fia arcán elömlő fájdalom, a sebzett suttogás, a könnyek, az esedező tekintet…. Nem lett volna szabad hagynia, hogy ez megtörténjék. 

Nathan….

De egyszerre felpattant a szeme, ahogy elöntötte a harag. _Potter_ – tolakodott elméjébe a név - és az átkozott mániája, hogy beleszóljon abba, amihez semmi köze. Hogy addig bírja dühíteni az embert, míg az képtelen uralkodni magán! Potter a felelős egyedül. Potter, aki belepancsolt az egészbe, és összezavarta gondosan előkészített tervét, amiben sosem volt benne, hogy Nathan megtudja az igazságot. 

Perselus megint csak behunyta a szemét. A zsebébe nyúlt, elővette a kis üveget, amely mindig vele volt karácsony óta. A bájital ezer színben örvénylett. Perselus szabad kezével kisimította haját az arcából, ellépett a tűztől, és leereszkedett az egyik karosszékbe. Pirosan, kéken, zölden, lilán, szürkén és igen… feketén kavarogtak a színek az amulettben. Nathan teljesen össze van zavarodva, és teljesen megrendült….  
 _Persze, hogy az_ – gondolta Perselus. _Hogy is ne lenne? Épp most tudta meg, hogy a legjobban utált tanára a rég keresett apja…_.

Megigézve bámulta a színek kavargását. Összevont szemöldökkel figyelte a kis üveget, és olvasta benne a sötét érzéseket. Remélte, hogy Hermione hamarosan ott lesz a fiú mellett, s megnyugtatja, mint azon a rémálmokkal teli éjszakán. Itt is lesz nemsokára, hacsak nincs máris a kastélyban. A fiának szüksége van a vigasztalásra, és bár Perselus érezte az alig leküzdhető sürgetést, hogy menjen és találja meg, azt is tudta, hogy ezt a dolgot a fiú anyjára kell hagynia. 

A színek egyre sötétebb érzéseket mutattak. Perselus felállt, és járkálni kezdett a szobában, a kandalló előtt üvegcserepeken és mindenféle szétszóródott holmin taposott. Hermione még nincs Nathan mellett? Miért nem nyugodott le még a fiú? Csak járkált, s állandóan a kis fiolára meredt.  
S akkor egyszerre a bájital színe fölizzott vörösen… aztán elszíntelenedett.  
Perselus megtorpant, és leengedte az amulettet tartó kezét. Behunyta a szemét, válla megereszkedett a nagy sóhajtásban. Nathan levette a láncot, nem viseli már a karácsonyi ajándékát.   
________________________________________

Nathan rohant. Rohant olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudott, amilyen messzire csak el lehet rohanni ettől a szörnyűségtől. Nem tudta biztosan merre jár, csak azt, hogy mennie kell. El innen! Alig látta a lépcsőket és folyosókat, mert szemét elhomályosították a könnyek. Nem törődött az emberekkel, akikbe útközben beleütközött, csak futott őrülten, hogy olyan messze legyen attól az embertől, amilyen messze csak lehet. Az apjától.…

 _Piton professzor az apám_. Megállt egy pillanatra, hogy levegőt vegyen, és felzokogott kétségbeesésében. _Piton professzor az apám_. Nem akart erre gondolni, ezért újra szaladni kezdett, mintha csak önmaga elől akarna elrohanni. 

Nem jutott messzire ebben a kétségbeesett menekülésben. Fáradt volt. Lába a harmadik emeletig vitte. Megtörölte a szemét a talárja ujjába, zihálva sírt. Körülnézett. Tudta melyik szobában van, járt már itt azelőtt. Úgy érezte, elég messze van már. 

Lába végül is feladta, összekuporodott a hideg kőfal és egy lovagi páncél tövében. Átölelte a térdét, és lassan ringatózni kezdett. _Piton professzor az apám…_ Olyan nehéz elhinni. Azok után, hogy mennyit kereste, próbálta kitalálni ki az…. Most már tudja. 

Hogy Piton professzor az….

Újra felzokogott, térdére hajtotta a fejét, homlokát összefont karjára fektette. Piton professzor volt az, egész idő alatt. Szipákolt egy kicsit, hogy ne csöpögjön az orra, és próbált megnyugodni. Zihált az erőfeszítéstől, hogy visszatartsa a könnyeit. Megtörölte a szemét a már nedves ruhaujjába, és lenézett a padlóra a lába előtt.

De nyomban összeszorította a szemét, hogy visszatartsa a könnyeit, mert a pillantása a nyakláncra esett – apja karácsonyi ajándékára – Piton professzor karácsonyi ajándékára. Ez olyan sokat jelentett neki… És most, hogy tudja kitől kapta… Hogy kedves, dédelgetett nyaklánca, ami a védelmet jelenti a számára... Piton védelmét? A bájitalt, ami a jó- vagy rosszkedvét mutatja, bájitaltanára főzte. _Az apám._

Csalódottan mordult fel, dühös volt Pitonra, az anyjára, önmagára, s csak markolta az amulettet. Annyira húzta, hogy a lánc elpattant, Nathan nézte egy darabig, majd maga mellé engedte a kezét, fejét a kemény kőfalnak támasztotta, és behunyta a szemét. Egyedül maradt.  
________________________________________

Remus az ablakában állt, és kifelé bámult, mikor a kivágódó ajtó egyszerre csak felijesztette gondolataiból.

\- Remus, nem találom! Nincs a Griffendél-toronyban, nincs a könyvtárban, és senki se látta! A keresőbűbájok nem működnek. Muszáj segítened!

Lupin nézte Harryt, alig leplezve megkönnyebbülését, hogy a férfi a keresésből egyedül tért vissza. Nem mintha Remus nem szerette volna, hogy Nathan megkerüljön, csak éppen azt akarta, hogy az anyja találja meg. 

\- Várjuk meg Hermionét – mondta válasz helyett. – Mindjárt itt lesz.  
Harry dühösen bámult Remusra, aki eltökélten és keményen állta a pillantását. Harry megrázta a fejét és megdörzsölte a homlokát. – Remus, szüksége van ránk….

\- Remus, hol van Nathan? – robbant a szobába Hermione, s meglepve észlelte a másik varázslót az SVK-tanár mellett.   
\- Harry? Mit csinálsz te itt?  
\- Ő is ott volt, Hermione – szólalt meg Remus jelentőségteljesen, mielőtt Harry válaszolhatott volna.

Egy pillanatig Hermione nem is értette, miről van szó. _Harry is ott volt?_ – visszhangzott benne a mondat. Tágra nyílt a szeme az ijedtségtől, ahogy megértette, mit jelentenek Remus szavai. _Te jó ég!_ Akkor már Harry is tudja. De a rémület lassan tovatűnt az arcáról. A két varázsló csak állt csendben, figyelték Hermione arcának változásait, érzelmei viharzását. Az asszony élesen pillantott Harryre.

\- Kifejezetten megkértelek, hogy ne avatkozz bele ebbe a dologba! – dühöngött. - Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt tetted, Harry! – Ismerte annyira a barátját, hogy tudja, Harry nyakig benne volt abban, ami az este történt. 

\- Ne okolj engem, Hermione! – védekezett Harry halk, de erőteljes hangon. – Aligha az én hibám, hogy eltitkoltad, hogy Piton Nathan apja! – Hangjából világosan kitűnt volt tanára iránti utálata.

Hermione hitetlenkedve kapkodta a levegőt. 

– Igenis, hogy a te hibád! Nekem megvolt rá az okom, hogy titokban tartsam, de neked mindenbe bele kell ütnöd az orrod! Megkértelek, Harry! – folytatta dühösen Hermione, s ujjával szemrehányóan böködte barátja mellét. – De te nem hallgattál rám! Soha nem hallgatsz rám! 

\- Meg kellett volna mondanod! – vitatkozott Harry. A hangja – szándéka ellenére – nem dühöt, hanem csalódottságot tükrözött. – Egy Piton… Hermione. Nathan egy Piton… - nyögte utálattal.  
Hermione kész volt rá, hogy dühösen visszavágjon, de mert megérezte Remus nyugtalanságát, és mert tudta, hogy a fiának – aki valahol itt van a kastélyban – szüksége van rá, nagyot sóhajtott. – Ezt a beszélgetést még nem fejeztük be, Harry – mondta fenyegetően -, de nem most van itt az ideje. Most Nathan a fontosabb. 

Harryt nyugtalanná tette Hermione metsző pillantása, de aztán az asszony megszakította a szemkontaktust, és Remushoz fordult. – Hol a fiam?

\- Még nem tudjuk. Én akkor láttam utoljára, mikor mellettem elrohant. Harry keresőbűbájokkal próbálta megtalálni, de azok nem működtek. Én nem akartam innen elmenni, míg meg nem érkezet.

\- Nem is sejted, merre lehet? – Hermione egyre nyugtalanabb lett. – És nem működött a keresőbűbáj? – Elszántsága visszatért most, hogy újra Nathanra koncentrált. – Biztos vagy benne?

\- Legalábbis az általam ismertek közül egy sem.– felelte Harry. Mintha valaki vagy valami blokkolná. Nem hinném, hogy Nathan tudja, hogy kell hatástalanítani egy keresőbűbájt. Legalábbis nem az összeset. – Most már újra a feladatra figyelt, arra, hogy meg kell találniuk a keresztfiát. – Azt hiszem, mugli módon kell őt keresnünk. Talán a kísértetek tudnak segíteni.

\- Jó gondolat, Harry – értett egyet Remus. – Szólok nekik.

Hermione beleegyezően bólintott, de homlokát ráncolva törte a fejét. Ő sem gondolta, hogy Nathan el tudna hárítani egy olyan keresőbűbájt, amilyet Harry – egy auror! – varázsol. Ezen eltűnődött egy kis ideig, de aztán inkább azon kezdett gondolkozni, hogy találják meg Nathant a bűbáj nélkül. Ekkor eszébe jutott a legutóbbi hétvége.

\- Tudom, hogy fogjuk megtalálni – jelentette ki. – De szükségem van Perselus segítségére.

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de Hermione jeges pillantása torkára forrasztotta a szót – nem először ezen az éjszakán.

\- Ha segíteni akarsz, hallgass, és indulj! Ha megtalálod, küldj patrónust! – mondta egyszerűen Hermione, és az ajtó felé fordult. Mielőtt kilépett Lupin irodájából, még visszanézett, és hozzátette: - Én is így fogok tenni.

Remus bólintott, és a még mindig dühös, de immár szótlan Harry felé indult.  
________________________________________

Nathan hosszú ideig támaszkodott a falnak, s a saját lélegzését figyelte. Szeme nyitva volt, de nem mozdult. Csak bámulta a mennyezetet, s belemerült gondolataiba, melyek betöltötték összezavarodott tudatát.

Jobbra fordította a fejét, még mindig a falhoz támasztva. Polcok voltak arra, tele kristályüvegekkel, jól ki tudta venni a bennük lévő trófeákat, a fénylő feliratokat. Bámult egy különösen nagy trófeát, de nemigen tudta, miért. Csak bámulta, nézte, de nem látta.

Most, hogy már elmúlt az első megrázkódtatás, különös zsibbadtságot érzett. Mintha egy súly szakadt volna le a szívéről, s ez nagyszerű volt ugyan, de különös módon mégis szomorú.  
Most már minden annyira nyilvánvaló volt. Minden jel, minden kirakókocka a helyére került. Piton különös pillantása, mikor megmondta neki, hogy nem ismeri az apját, az a mód, ahogy tanára nézte, és ahogy bánt vele az után az este után, végig a büntetőmunka alatt. _Meg akart szabadulni tőlem, nem is egyszer…_ \- gondolta, és arca fájdalmas grimaszba torzult.

Visszafordította a fejét, és újra csak a trófeaterem mennyezetét bámulta. _Tudta, hogy keresem_. Lefelé fordította a tekintetét, bele az ölébe, összekulcsolt kezére. _Soha nem akarta, hogy kitaláljam. Sohasem akart engem_. Tekintete elhomályosult, kínos, nehéz érzés kúszott a szívére. Visszaemlékezett azokra az esetekre, mikor minden nyilvánvaló ok nélkül elhessegették a pincéből, azokra az alkalmakra, mikor tanára – _nem! az apja!_ – kimutatta nyilvánvaló idegenkedését. Akkor még nem értette, miért van ez, de most már tudja.

Gombóc nőtt a torkába, de nem volt már ereje sírni sem. Igen, olyan volt ez, mint egy rémálom, és ő fel akart ébredni, de már nyitva volt a szeme, és nem tudja, mit csináljon. Úgyhogy csak bámulta a kezét, és térdét közelebb húzta a mellkasához.

A padlón futó durva, egyenetlen minta vonta magára a figyelmét, míg megpróbált nyugodtan lélegezni újra. _Miért nem mondta el?_ Rengeteg oka lehetett rá. _És a mami miért nem mondta el?_ Anyja esedező, megértésért könyörgő hangja visszhangzott a fejében. Miért mondta állandóan, hogy nem mondhatja el? Erre – Nathan úgy gondolta – sokkal nehezebb indokot találni. Nathan mindig azt gondolta, anyja azért titkolja és tartja tőle távol az apját, mert az valamiképpen egy veszélyes ember. Ez a gondolat nem fért össze azzal, amit anyja Piton professzorról mindig is mondott.

Szorosra zárta a száját, összeráncolta a homlokát, megmarkolta a talárját, körme a térde húsába mélyedt. Becsukta a szemét, megpróbálta féken tartani háborgó érzéseit, de levegőt venni is alig bírt. Hogy történhetett ez meg vele? _Miért bántanak?_ Az apja is, az anyja is.… Hiszen a szülei! Vigyázniuk kellene rá! Szeretniük kellene őt! Csak a kezében szorított ruhája védte meg attól, hogy fel ne sebezze körmével a tenyerét. El akarta tépni az anyagot, de túl gyenge volt, csak összegyűrni tudta. Így hát csak bámulta kezén a szorítástól elfehéredő izületeket.

De mert nem bírt lecsillapodni, dühös csalódottságában felállt a sarokban, átvágott a szobán, és megállt az egyik vitrin előtt. A fáklyák világossárga fénye bevilágította a szobát, és egy kis kristálytábla visszatükrözte az arcát. Bámulta magát. – Hülye! – grimaszolt. – _Annyira hülye vagy!_ – mormolta magának. Utálattal takarta el a kezével a tükörképét. Indulatosan odavágott, aztán még egyszer, még nagyobb erővel. Ettől kicsit jobban érezte magát, ezért folyamatosan csapkodni kezdte az üveget.

Elcsigázta a düh, lihegve térdre esett. – Hülye – suttogta panaszosan. Egyszerre felpillantott, és valami fényesett vett észre. Felnyögött, mikor rájött, hogy az a nyaklánc. Minden megmaradt erejét összeszedte, odakúszott, megragadta a láncot, és olyan messzire hajította, amilyen messzire csak tudta. – Gyűlöllek!

Visszacsúszott a hideg, barátságtalan sarokba, és újra sírni kezdett, de csakhamar megváltó álomba zuhant.  
________________________________________

Hermione gyorsan haladt a Roxfort ősi folyosóin, s egyenesen a pincébe tartott. Biztos volt benne, hogy senki sem számolt azzal a bűbájjal, amit Perselus helyezett Nathan nyakláncára, s meg volt róla győződve, hogy ők majd pillanatok alatt megtalálják a gyereket.  
Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy Remus feje feltűnt a kandallóban egészen addig, míg a tanár szobájába nem ért, csak próbálta kitalálni mi történhetett, s hogy hol lehet az ő kicsikéje… Ahogy újra meg újra végiggondolta azt a pillanatot, egyre inkább elbizonytalanodott. A szíve mélyén reménykedett, hogy Nathan mindent megértett, s végül örül, hogy megtalálta a választ a réges-régi kérdésre. 

Egészen addig, míg Remushoz nem ért. Ott Harry láttán egy picit megingott a reménye, de ami végképp agyoncsapta, az Remus volt, aki elmondta, hogy látta utoljára Nathant…. Hogy a gyerek rohant. Muszáj megtalálnia, meg kell találnia, meg is fogja találni. Aztán…. mi lesz aztán? Nem tudta. Csak azt tudta biztosan, hogy akárhol is van a fia, az ő helye ott van mellette. 

Mély levegőt vett, és belépett Perselus irodájába. Senki sem volt a helyiségben. Átsietett a szobán, egyenesen a rejtett ajtóhoz ment, kinyitotta, de csak egy újabb üres szobát talált. Talán a lakosztályában…. - gondolta, és eltökélten sarkon fordult. Igen, jól látta az összevissza gurult fiolákat az iroda végében, és hallotta, hogy ropognak az üvegcserepek a cipője talpa alatt, s ez csak még elevenebbé tette annak a katasztrófának az elképzelését, ami itt ma történt.

Perselus lakosztálya nem volt messze onnan. Perselus…. Mi történt itt? Nathan, aztán Harry…. az egész egy rémálom! Kopogott és megszólalt. – Perselus! – Újra kopogott. – Perselus, nyisd ki! – Az ajtó feltárult, s ő hívatlanul is belépett, megállt a kandalló előtt. Itt is üvegcserepek ropogtak a cipője alatt. Körülnézett a szobában, észrevette az üres kandallópárkányt. S egyszerre szembetalálta magát a férfival, aki őt figyelte fekete hajfüggönye mögül.

\- Muszáj ….- kezdte.  
\- Hogy…? - kérdezte Perselus ugyanakkor.

Mindketten félbeharapták a szót, várták, hogy a másik fejezze be, de egyik sem szólalt meg újra. Perselus intett, hogy Hermione folytassa.  
\- Muszáj segítened, hogy megtaláljuk Nathant – kezdte Hermione akit felzaklatott mindaz, amit a bájitalmester szobájában látott, beleértve a házigazdát is. – Te el tudod érni őt a nyakláncon keresztül, igaz?

A férfi nem felelt azonnal. Hermione várta a választ, alig leplezett kétségbeeséssel. De meg kell találnia Nathant, és szüksége van segítségre, úgyhogy várt. Elviselhetetlenül hosszú másodpercekig. – Perselus… ? – sürgette.  
\- Nem tudom – felelt végre a férfi.   
Hermione gyanakvónak látta, távolinak, szenvtelennek. – Nem tudod, vagy nem akarod?  
\- Nem tudom – ismételte meg Perselus, és sötét szeme a nőre villant. – Levette a láncot.

 _Nem közömbös_ – állapította meg magában Hermione, mielőtt elkapta pillantását a férfiról. Elszörnyedt, mit művelt Nathan. Annyira számított a nyakláncra! Elfordult, ideges mozdulattal simított végig a haján.

\- Ha csak ennyit akartál, javaslom, hogy használj keresőbűbájt. Biztos, hogy tudsz legalább egyet.   
A férfi nyilvánvaló türelmetlensége, hogy mielőbb megszabaduljon tőle, nem lepte meg, de az ingerültséget, ami emiatt feltámadt benne nehéz volt lenyelni.

\- Nem működnek a keresőbűbájok, ezért gondoltam, hogy felhasználhatnánk a nyakláncot –válaszolt tömören Hermione, még mindig elfordulva.

Csend. Hermione megfordult, hogy lássa, miért nem válaszol Piton, és látta, hogy a férfi mélyen elgondolkozik. Ahogy megérezte a nő pillantását, megszólalt. 

– Nem akarja, hogy megtaláljuk.

\- Ez nyilvánvaló, Perselus – forgatta Hermione a szemét. – És az is, hogy ez nem megoldás. Akkor most segítesz nekem vagy nem? – kérdezte szorongva. - Mert ha nem, akkor csak feltartasz, és igazán nem akarok már több időt elvesztegetni. 

\- Várj itt! – vágott közbe Perselus hangosabban, mint ahogy általában beszélni szokott, mert véget akart vetni az ideges szóáradatnak. Átment a másik szobába.  
Hermionénak nem volt ideje tiltakozni. Perselus hamarosan visszatért. Hosszú gyapjúkabát volt rajta. Kifelé menet elhaladt Hermione mellett, aki meg se mozdult.

\- Azt hittem, nem akarsz több időt elvesztegetni – jegyezte meg Piton, pillantásával kényszerítve Hermionét, hogy kövesse a folyosóra.

Hogy a férfi határozottan a bejárati csarnok felé vezető lépcsők felé indult, Hermione megszólalt. – Azt hittem, a pincében keressük először.

\- Nincs itt lent – válaszolt röviden Piton, és nem lassította meg a lépteit, nem is fordult Hermione felé.

\- De itt lent is elbújhatott, és ha már itt vagyunk, először itt kell keresnünk – erősködött Hermione. Nehezen tartott lépést Perselusszal. 

\- Nincs a pincében – ismételte meg a férfi.

Hermione szaladt pár lépést, hogy a férfi elé kerüljön, kezét a férfi mellkasának támasztotta, hogy megállítsa. – Szerintem itt is lehet – mondta határozott pillantással.

\- Igen, mert aki előlem fut el, az nyilvánvalóan a pincében bujkál – gúnyolódott Piton.

\- Csak mert ez az utolsó hely, ahol keresnéd – vágott vissza Hermione, és egy pillanattal később hozzátette: - És biztos nem előled futott el…

\- Maradj, ha akarsz – mondta a férfi, és eltolta magától a nő kezét.

Már a bejárati csarnokban járt. Hermione sóhajtott egyet és utánament. Nem tudta, mi jár a férfi fejében, mint ahogy azt sem, mi történt korábban. Utána ment, de nem szólalt meg, míg nekiindult a lépcsőnek, hogy megnyugodjon a légzése a rohanás után. - Mit gondolsz, hol lehet? – Hermione nem volt bolond, jól látta, hogy célirányosan mennek valamerre.

\- A hetediken – jött a felelet.

\- Miért ott? – Hermione kíváncsi lett, mire gyanakszik Perselus.

Piton megállt, és idegesen mondta: - Mindig ott találtam meg, ha szomorú volt. És ha abbahagynád ezt az idegesítő kérdezősködést, gyorsabban haladhatnánk. – Megfordult és újra megindult.

\- Most már válaszolnod kell az összes idegesítő kérdésemre, Perselus. Nem fogok hallgatni csak azért, mert úgy nézel rám, mintha egy hugrabugost akarnál megrémíteni.   
A férfi nem válaszolt.

\- Mi történt ma este? – kérdezte Hermione.

\- Potter történt – horkant fel Piton.

Hermione közelebb húzódott Perselushoz, s mert a férfi nem fejtette ki a dolgot bővebben, firtatni kezdte. – Mit csinált Harry?

Semmi válasz.

\- Nem lehetek készületlen, ha megtaláljuk Nathant, Perselus. Tudnom kell, mi történt.

Látta, hogy feszülnek meg az izmok a dühtől a férfi állán.

\- Idejött, hogy kioktasson, hogy bánjak a tanulókkal. Az az arrogáns féreg! Egész életemben ezt csináltam! Nincs szükségem arra, hogy egy Potter mondja meg nekem, hogy kellene tanítanom a diákokat! – vicsorgott és átkozódott magában.

\- És még azt is mondta, hogy nem bánhatsz úgy Nathannal, ahogy régen bántál vele. – Ez nem kérdés volt. Hermione túl jól ismerte Harryt ahhoz, hogy tudja, mi mindent mondhatott.  
A férfi megállt és ránézett, fekete szeme lángot vetett. – Nem mondhatja meg nekem, hogy hogy bánjak a fiammal!

Hermione nyugodtan nézett a férfi szemébe, még ha nehéz is volt visszafognia magát. – Nem. Valóban nem – bólintott egy kis idő múlva. Szavai szemmel láthatóan meglepték Pitont. – Harrynek nem volt joga közbeavatkozni. Teljesen egyetértünk.

Perselus újra megindult, most már lassabban. Hermione könnyebben tartotta vele a lépést. 

– És akkor te csak egyszerűen megmondtad neki. – Ez állítás volt, de kérdés is, és a férfi hallgatása megadta a választ. – És Nathan hallotta… - sóhajtott Hermione. Perselus lehajtotta a fejét, haja eltakarta az arcát. 

A további utat gondolataikba merülve tették meg. Hermione összerakta az információkat, és kis is rajzolódott a kép, mi történhetett. Ha Perselus épp veszekedett Harryvel mikor kibökte, kije is valójában Nathannak, akkor a gyerek a lehető legrosszabb módon tudta meg az igazat. 

_Micsoda csapás…_ – szörnyülködött magában. 

Már a hetedik emeleti folyosón jártak. Perselus újra megszaporázta a lépést. Befordult egy sarkon, aztán lassított, majd megállt egy hatalmas ablak előtt. Hermionénak nem kellett legilimentornak lennie ahhoz, hogy tudja: ide indultak. De Nathan nincs itt, és neki összefacsarodott a szíve. _Hol vagy, kicsikém?_ – kérdezte magában szomorúan. 

\- Sosem akartam, hogy megtudja, főleg nem így- törte meg Perselus a csöndet, s csak állt a nagy ablak mellett, bámulta a tájat.

\- Meg fogjuk találni – bizakodott Hermione. – Hová mehetett ezen kívül?   
Perselus megrázta a fejét, de nem fordult meg. Hermione közelebb húzódott az ablakhoz, megállt a férfi mellett. Még sosem látta ilyennek. Nem mintha nem látott volna még rajta érzelmeket, mert látott. Dühöt, ellenszenvet, idegességet, közönyt, elbizakodottságot, de ezt soha… Reménytelenség? Bánat? Sajnálat? Hermione nem tudta meghatározni, de szerette volna megérteni.

\- Minden rendben lesz. Meg fogjuk találni, és mindent elintézünk – bizonykodott újra, és kezét az összefont karokra tette. Perselus elkapta szemét a tájról, a nő kezére nézett. Hermione bíztatóan megszorította a karját, aztán megfordult, hogy újra a kereséshez lásson. Most Perselus volt az, aki követte.

Körbejárták az emeletet, de Nathannak nyomát sem találták. Egy emelettel lejjebb sem. Még egyet mentek lejjebb, s akkor Hermione megriadt, mert egy pici vörös fény csillant meg mögötte. – Mi volt az? – kérdezte Perselust, aki kihúzott pálcával ment mögötte. – A fiú még mindig blokkolja a keresőbűbájt – válaszolt szemöldökráncolva. – Te tanítottad meg neki, hogy kell?

Hermione megrázta a fejét. – Egy csomó mindent a könyvekből tanult meg – felelte. – Tudod, milyen kis stréber – tette hozzá bocsánatkérő mosollyal.  
\- Tényleg az – érett egyet Perselus.  
\- De nem hinném, hogy egy egész területet, vagy helyiséget tart éppen varázslat alatt – folytatta Hermione. – Mindig jól érzékelhető volt az ösztönös mágiája, és igazán erős egyéniség.  
\- Valóban az – bólintott újra Perselus.  
Hangot hallottak a folyosó végéről, s ez megzavarta őket. Perselus – pálcáját maga előtt tartva – elindult arrafelé. Hermione szorosan mögötte. Egy szobor közelében Perselus megállt, mormolt valamit, Hermione úgy vélte, valami varázsigét. Két fiú tűnt elő a semmiből.

\- Mr. Henderson és Mr. Farner – mondta Perselus élesen pillantva a fiúkra. – Húsz pont a Griffendéltől takarodó utáni csavargásért. És büntetőmunka – tette hozzá.

A fiúk csak bólintottak, és lehajtott fejjel indultak a Griffendél-torony felé. Hermione megállította őket. – Nem láttátok Nathan Grangert? – kérdezte. – Nem láttuk, Ms Granger – válaszolt a magasabbik.

Hermione bólintott, hogy megértette, és lesütötte a szemét.

\- Segítsünk megkeresni? – kérdezte az alacsonyabb, vélhetően ez volt Henderson. 

\- Nem szükséges. Már eleget mászkáltatok ma éjszaka. Most menjetek a helyetekre! – rendelkezett Perselus, mielőtt Hermione megköszönhette volna a fiúk felajánlását.  
Azok gyorsan tovatűntek a folyosón a márványlépcső felé.  
Hermione sóhajtott.   
\- Ezek a tökfejek inkább hátráltattak volna minket – mondta Perselus.

Hermione nem akart vitatkozni. Minden újabb folyosónál, minden üresen talált szobánál egyre nyugtalanabb és aggodalmasabb lett. – Hol vagy, édeském? – suttogta. Lehet, hogy Perselus meghallotta, mert -mintegy válaszul - meggyorsította a lépteit. 

Újabb teljesen üres folyosó, Nathan sehol. Már a negyedik emeleten jártak.

\- Hol van? – idegeskedett Hermione. – Már a fél kastélyt átkutattuk, és semmi nyoma! Esetleg kint van, az erdőben? Mindenesetre odaküldhetném Harryt vagy Remust. Ha megsérült, ha nem tud visszajönni, mint a múltkor… Ezt nem tudnám még egyszer elviselni…

\- Szedd össze magad! – szólt rá Perselus. – Nincs az erdőben. Még van három emelet és a pince is… - Előhúzta a pálcáját, újra megpróbálkozott a keresőbűbájjal. A vörös fény fellobbant, majd nyíl alakját vette fel, és a lépcső felé mutatott.

Hermione elrohant Piton mellett.

\- Nathan! – kiáltotta.

Piton megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, és követte az asszonyt. Leszaladtak a lépcsősoron, és a harmadik emeletre érkeztek. Még két folyosó előre, aztán Perselus benyitott az egyik szobába, a trófeaterembe. Ha a keresőbűbáj nem erre a szobára mutatott volna, a fáklyák akkor is világítottak annyira, hogy nyilvánvaló legyen: valaki van itt. S a gyenge fényben valami megcsillant a padlón. Perselus odament érte, de Hermione észre sem vette. Körülnézett, a szoba nem volt kicsi. 

\- Itt van – mondta Perselus pár lépés után az egyik oszloptőre mutatva. Hermione gyorsan melléje futott, s abba az irányba nézett. Ott kuporgott Nathan a falhoz támaszkodva, feje oldalra billent. 

\- Nathan – kiáltott Hermione, és oda akart szaladni, de Perselus visszatartotta a karjánál fogva. A nő dühösen nézett.

\- Fel fogod ébreszteni – suttogta a férfi. Hermione ki akart szabadulni, nem is figyelt oda. – Nem fog velünk jönni, ha felébreszted! – erősködött Perselus. Hermione abbahagyta a vergődést.

Perselus elengedte, és a fiú felé indult. Könnyedén kapta fel a gyereket, és elrendezte a karjában. Nathan nyöszörgött kicsit álmában, de nem ébredt fel. Hermione odalépett, óvatosan felemelte Nathan lelógó karját, s a fiú mellére helyezte.

\- Hová? – kérdezte Perselus halkan.

\- Hozzám, a negyedikre – suttogta vissza Hermione. Elővette a pálcáját és patrónust küldött Herryhez és Remushoz, jeléül annak, hogy megtalálták Nathant. Perselus rosszallóan nézett, de nem szólt. 

Egyikük sem szólalt meg, míg az asszony lakosztálya felé haladtak. Hermione gondolatait minduntalan megzavarta cipőjük kopogása a kőpadlón. Perselus mellett lépkedett, nézte az alvó Nathan arcát, és mindaz kavargott a fejében, ami aznap történt. Kisfia immár tudja, amit oly sok évig titokban tartott előtte, tudja már, ki az apja. Ez akár megkönnyebbülés is lehetne, ha nem ilyen szerencsétlenül következik be. 

Nem gondolta, hogy Nathant ennyire lesújtja, amit megtudott, legalábbis Hermione egyáltalán nem számított erre. Annyira gondosan vigyázott rá mindig, hogy hogy beszél Perselusról, Kihangsúlyozta képességeit, és megpróbálta kimagyarázni számos hibáját. Biztos volt benne, hogy Nathan érdekesnek és intelligensnek találta Perselust, olyannak, aki csodálatra méltó. Hogy megtudta, hogy éppen a bájitalmester az apja, az azért nem tragédia. De mást sugallt mindaz a körülmény, amit itt ma este talált. _Meg fog nekem bocsátani?_ – kérdezte magában, figyelve, mint mozgatja Nathan lélegzete az őt cipelő Perselus tincseit. _Meg fog bocsátani Perselusnak?_

Kizökkentette gondolataiból, hogy ki kellett mondania a jelszót, amely beengedte őket a lakosztályába. Beléptek, és Hermione rögtön a hálószobába vezette őket, lehúzta a takarót az ágyról, így Perselus le tudta fektetni Nathant. Hermione az ágy végéhez került, és óvatosan lehúzta a gyerek cipőit. Kigombolta a talárt, egyúttal megoldotta a nyakkendőt. Szerette volna le is venni a talárt, de egyedül nem tudta.  
\- Perselus – suttogta. – Felemelnéd egy kicsit? Szeretném levetkőztetni – kérte.

Perselus lassan ülő helyzetbe emelte Nathant. Hermione lehúzta a gyerekről a ruhát, mintha csak az ő négyéves kisfia lenne újra. S hogy Perselus nem engedte vissza rögtön a gyereket, meglepve fordult a férfi felé. Perselus az ő kezét nézte, ahogy tartotta a gyereket szorosan kettejük között, s Nathan lehajtott feje egész közel került az arcához. Hermione sajnálkozva törte meg a pillanat varázsát. 

– Kész vagyok – suttogta.

Perselus lassan fektette vissza Nathant az ágyra, könnyedén engedte a fejét a párnára. Hermione betakarta kisfiát, és akkor az őrvarázslat figyelmeztette, hogy valaki áll az ajtaja előtt. Egy csókot lehet a fia homlokára, és kiment a hálószobából, egyedül hagyva fiát az apjával, s becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

A bejárati ajtóhoz ment, kinyitotta Harrynek és Remusnak.  
\- Hogy van? – kérdezte Harry, rögtön ahogy beléptek.  
\- Aludt mikor megtaláltuk. Fizikailag sértetlen. Holnap reggel többet fogunk tudni. – Hermione sóhajtva ült le egy kandalló melletti karosszékbe.  
\- Rendbe jön a fiú, Hermione – bíztatta Remus. – Annyira kedves és erős gyerek… meg fogja érteni.  
Hermione bólintott. Ki volt merülve úgy fizikailag, mint érzelmileg most, hogy már elmúlt a nagy izgalom.  
\- Hol van Piton? – kérdezte élesen Harry.  
\- Nathannal – válaszolt Hermione.  
\- Micsoda? – pattant fel Harry a székről, és a hálószoba felé indult. Hermione abban a pillanatban elreteszelte az ajtót. – Nyisd ki, Hermione! – követelte Harry.  
\- Nem, Harry! Már épp eléggé beleártottad magad!  
\- Egyedül hagytad Pitonnal! Persze, hogy közbe kell lépnem! – kiabált Harry.  
\- Nem, nem kell. És ne kiabálj! – sziszegett Hermione.  
\- Harry… - szólalt meg Remus figyelmeztetően.  
\- Ne szólj bele, Remus! – figyelmeztette Harry a vérfarkast. – Hermione! – dühöngött. – Nyisd ki az ajtót, különben… - Merőn bámulta a nőt, aki lehunyta a szemét. Nem volt kedve ehhez a jelenethez.   
– Nem nyitom ki, és neked különösen nem. Túl fáradt vagyok, hogy vitatkozzam veled. Felállt a székről, Harry mellé lépett. – Perselus az apja, Harry. És annyi időt tölt Nathannal, amennyit csak akar – tette hozzá, és erővel elhúzta Harry kezét az ajtógombról. – Menj haza – kérte. – Majd beszélünk, ha nem leszek túl fáradt ahhoz, hogy kiosszalak mindazért, amit ma tettél. – Merőn bámulta a férfit.  
\- Hermione, nem hagyhatod csak úgy együtt Pitonnal…  
\- Ne most, Harry – szakította félbe Hermione emelt hangon. – Menj haza!  
\- Gyere Harry – fogta meg a karját Remus.  
\- Ez nem lesz jó, Hermione – mondta még Harry, mielőtt Remus kihúzta a szobából. Hermione sóhajtva csukta be az ajtót.

Újra előhúzta a pálcát, és kinyitotta a hálószoba ajtaját. Csendesen lépett be, hogy ne zavarja meg az alvó gyereket. A kép, amit látott, elakasztotta a lélegzetét, és felkeltette újra a szívében a reményt. Perselus az ágy sarkán ült, Nathan arcát nézte, keze a fiú fején, hüvelyujja gyöngéden simogatta Nathan homlokát. A másik kezében lévő nyakláncot a fiú mellkasához nyomta, szemmel láthatóan a szívverését figyelte. Nem vette észre, hogy Hermione belépett. Az asszony lassan közelített, de mégis megriasztotta Perselust, aki ekkor elhúzta a kezét Nathanról, és lette a nyakláncot az ágy melletti asztalra. 

\- Magatokra hagylak – mondta, szemmel láthatóan zavarban attól, hogy Hermione ilyen bensőséges helyzetben találta.

Hermione megfogta a férfi kezét, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Minden rendben lesz. – Kihangsúlyozott minden szót, megújult reménnyel. – Meg fog bocsátani nekünk.  
Perselus kihúzta a kezét a szorításból, és bólintott. Lehajtotta a fejét, és már az ajtógomb felé nyúlt, mikor Hermione utánaszólt: - Boldog születésnapot, Perselus! – A férfi szó nélkül kiment, anélkül, hogy visszanézett volna, de Hermione nem is várt mást. Leült az ágy szélére, és nézte, hogy emelkedik-süllyed Nathan mellkasa. – Te voltál az ajándéka – suttogta. – És ő elfogadott téged… - Mosolygott. – Minden rendben lesz.


	21. Bántások

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan felébred és szembenéz a valósággal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nimbusznak köszönöm.

Nathan kiszáradt szájjal ébredt, ezért kidugta nyelvét, hogy megnedvesítse az ajkait. Mély levegőt vett, de a szemét még nem nyitotta ki. Nyújtózkodott, ásított, és még bódult fejjel is érezte, hogy valami furcsa… Megfordult, újra nyújtózkodni kezdett. _Mi volt furcsa?_ Hát persze. Az ágy puha, és nagy. _Milyen jó…_ \- gondolta. _Mint a mamié._ Mamié? Kinyitotta a szemét, és körülnézett a szobában. Nem a saját ágyában van. _De miért nem?_ Megdörzsölte a szemét, és erősen gondolkozni kezdett.

Meg is bánta azonnal.

Eszébe jutott minden, ami előző este történt, és most már arra is emlékezett, hogy Piton az apja. _Hol vagyok?_ – ült fel az ágyban ijedten. Nem emlékezett, hogy kijött volna a trófeateremből. Körülnézett, és lassan rájött, hol is van. Behunyta a szemét, és visszahanyatlott a puha párnára. Ez csak azt jelentheti, hogy anyja itt van. Ki hívta ide? Nem akarja látni!

Kinyitotta a szemét, bámulta az ágyfüggönyt. El kell innen tűnnie. Felült az ágyon, kereste a ruháit. Meg is látta őket a széken, és odasietett, hogy gyorsan felöltözzön. Felkapkodta a ruháit, s egyszerre csak meghallotta, hogy a háta mögött felpattan az ajtó. _A fenébe!_

\- Nathan! – hallotta anyja hangját. Abbahagyta a gombolkozást, és csak állt, nem fordult Hermione felé.   
\- Nem akartalak felébreszteni – jött már közelebbről anyja hangja. - Annyira kimerültnek látszottál az éjjel. Jobban vagy már? – A gyengéd hang csak fokozta a dühét.  
Aztán egy kéz érintette a vállát, de lerázta magáról.   
\- Jól vagyok – mondta, és újra gombolkozni kezdett.  
\- Nathan, meg kell beszélnünk, ami tegnap este történt.  
\- Nem akarok beszélni róla.  
\- Tudom, sok kérdésed van, és most először tudok neked válaszolni.   
Ezekre a szavakra Nathan megpördült, és szembe fordult az anyjával. Oda akarta vágni, hogy most már nincs szüksége semmiféle válaszra, de csupán azt mondta:  
\- Most már tudom, amit tudni akartam. El fogok késni az óráról.  
Elment Hermione mellett az ajtóhoz, de az bezáródott az orra előtt. Megpördült és mérgesen bámult az anyjára.  
\- Nem kell órára menned – mondta Hermione. – Egész reggel tudunk beszélgetni.  
\- Ugyan miről – köpte Nathan. – Hogy Piton az apám? Nagy dolog!  
\- Igen, nagy dolog. Tudod, hogy nagy dolog – meredt rá Hermione, de aztán sóhajtott.  
\- Kérlek, beszélgessünk.  
Nathan tartotta még egy kicsit a pillantását, mielőtt azt mondta: - Nincs semmi értelme.   
Hermione összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Nem akarod, hogy apád az életünk része legyen? Nem akarod jobban megismerni, több időt tölteni vele? Most már megteheted mindezt. Ez az értelme a egésznek!   
Mennyit álmodott ezekről Nathan! Olyan régóta vágyott apára. És most van. Tudja már azt is, hogy kicsoda, és azt is, hogy nem ezt akarta. _Nincs szükségem rájuk._  
\- Már nem akarom. És nincs is már rá szükségem. Egyikőtökre sincs szükségem – mondta.   
\- Akarod tudni, mennyire aggódott érted tegnap este? – Hermione lassan megindult a fia felé.   
– Nagyon aggódott. És én is. Perselus szeret téged, Nathan!  
Nathan megrázta a fejét, semmit sem akart elhinni, amit Hermione mondott. _Tudod, milyen hazug_ – emlékeztette magát. Nincs szükséged a hazugságaira.   
Összecsikordultak a fogai.  
\- Nem hiszek neked! – mondta. – Hazugság minden, amit mondasz. Sose akartad, hogy megtudjam, Piton professzor az apám, sosem akartad, hogy szeressem őt.  
\- Nathan, ez nem igaz. – Hermione közelebb lépett, de Nathan elsiklott a közeléből.  
\- Megmondhattad volna. Nem fenyegetett minket, nem volt az Azkabanban, egyáltalán nem veszélyes! Mindig azt mondtad, milyen becsületes és jó. Meg kellett volna mondanod! Tudtad, mennyire akarom tudni! Egy hónapot töltöttem vele, mindenféléket kérdezgettem az apámról, hülyét csináltam magamból! Jól mulattatok? Elmondta, milyen szánalmas voltam mindig, mikor az apámról kérdezgettem? – Már kiabált.   
\- Nathan… - próbálta félbeszakítani Hermione.   
\- Biztos jót nevettetek rajtam! Különben megmondtad volna már régen! Vagy mostanában akartad közölni? Azt tervezted, hogy így tudom meg, ahogy megtudtam, és hogy majd még nyomorultabbul érzem magam? Mert éppen úgy érzem magam! Most boldog vagy? – Nathan zihált. Legszívesebben nekirontott volna az anyjának, hogy éreztesse vele az őt kínzó fájdalmat.   
Hermione gyorsan odalépett hozzá, nem hagyott esélyt rá, hogy megszökjön. Magához ölelte már-már fullasztóan, és a fájdalom Nathan mellében már elviselhetetlenné fokozódott.  
\- Nem vagyok boldog… - suttogta az asszony. - Nem vagyok boldog… Nyomorultul érzem magam én is. Soha nem akartam fájdalmat okozni neked. Sajnálom… Annyira sajnálom….

De Nathan nem akarta a szabadkozást hallgatni. Azt akarta, hogy anyja elmenjen végre, és múljon el a fájdalom. Ki akart szabadulni, de az ölelés még szorosabbá vált. Felmordult, és megújult erővel kezdett küszködni, míg Hermione nem bírta tovább tartani.  
Nehezen kapkodta a levegőt, s csak nézte az anyját. Hermionénak elindult a könnye, de Nathan nem sajnálta.   
\- Ne érj hozzám többé! – mondta. – Soha többet nem akarom a hazugságaidat hallani! Gyűlöllek!  
Elővette a pálcáját, vett néhány mély lélegzetet, és kimondta a varázsigét, ami kinyitotta neki az ajtót. De mielőtt elment, megdermedt anyjához fordult, és hidegen odavetette neki:   
\- Mostantól Harry bácsinál fogok lakni.  
Elfordult, de hallotta, hogy Hermione felzokog. De nem visszakozott. Meg se fordult, hogy egy pillantást vessen anyjára. Most már az is olyan nyomorult mint ő, és ez volt az, amit Nathan látni akart. Csak aztán ment ki a szobából.  
________________________________________

Perselus mindazt az időt, ami még megmaradt az estéből ébren töltötte, azon rágódva, ami történt. Egyetlen kijelentéssel visszavonhatatlanná tette, hogy ő Nathan apja, és mostanra már kutyául érezte magát. Káromkodott magában, de már nem visszakozhatott. Mert most már jogai vannak… most, hogy köztudottan is Nathan apja. És tekintet nélkül arra, hogy ez jó vagy helyes-e, a szíve követeli, hogy valóban az legyen. 

A helyzet cselekvésre és új elhatározásokra sarkallta, mert tudta, hogy mindaz a sok hiba, amit életében elkövetett, most megbosszulja magát. Ez előre látható volt már akkor, mikor először szembesült azzal, kicsoda is ez a fiú. Míg Nathan szívverését figyelte az ágyban, arra gondolt, mennyi fájdalmat okozott már a fiának, és tudta, az csak kóstoló mindabból, ami következik. Az az elszörnyedt pillantás Nathan arcán az irodájában… meg hogy levette a láncot… hogy elrejtőzött a trófeateremben, mindez világosan mutatta, milyen kevéssé valószínű, hogy „minden rendben lesz” ahogy Granger szeretné hinni! 

Elhúzta a száját. Az asszony illúziókba ringatja magát, de hát szereti a gyereket. Ha Nathan eddigi viselkedését ennyire megértően kezelte, bizonyára elég nyomorultul érzi majd magát, ha a gyerek felébred.  
Perselus tudta, hogy Nathan rémes viselkedése neki is szól. _Mit fog csinálni a fiú?_ Perselus tudta, kár találgatni, megismerte őt annyira a büntetőmunka alatt. Egyszerűen nem lehet tudni, mit fog csinálni a gyerek. És meggyőzni sem lehet semmiről. 

A legkevésbé valószínűnek azt tartotta, hogy Nathan örömmel veszi a hírt, bár a gondolat, hogy a fia rámosolyog, míg főzi a bájitalt, pont ott, ahol az a hugrabugos van most… Ezen elmerengett egy kicsit, és látta magát, ahogy elégedetten bólint, és elfogadja a tökéletes főzetet, csak hogy lássa a mosolyt boldog vigyorrá szélesedni. 

\- Mr. Carson, tartsa csukva a száját az óra további részében. Öt pont a Hugrabugtól – mondta szenvtelenül a harmadévesnek, aki – úgy tűnt – milliomodszor fordult a padtársához ezen a reggeli dupla bájitalórán. 

Az is gyötrő gondolat volt, hogy a gyerek esetleg elfogadja apjának. Ő nem tudja, hogy kell apának lenni. Mi van, ha a gyerek többet vár, mint amit ő adni tud? Perselus nem tudta elképzelni, hogy ölelgeti és becézi, ahogy Potter. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy röpül vele, hogy robbantós snapszlit játszik, vagy más efféle ostobaságot. Vajon ezt akarná Nathan? Ezt várná el az apjától? Perselus hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy egyáltalán nem ismeri Nathant, és ez különös módon elszomorította. 

Ahelyett azonban, hogy azon rágódott volna, mi mindenből maradt ki a fia életében, inkább arra koncentrált, ami valószínűbb reakciónak tűnt a fiútól. Ha a gyerek már felébredt, akkor biztos, hogy kiabált az anyjával, őt okolta mindenért, ami rossz az életében. Látta már Nathant azelőtt így tenni, és nem tudta elmarasztani emiatt. Nathan helyzetében ő rosszabbat is tenne ennél. A szemrehányó kiabálás csupán gyenge fuvallatnak számított viharokkal tarkított életében. 

Összeszorított szemmel, hosszasan próbálkozott azzal, hogy kiűzze fejéből a gondolatokat, és mikor újra felpillantott, csak egy hollóhátas lányt látott, aki nagy odafigyeléssel kevert egy üstöt egy közeli munkapadnál. Az óra nemsokára befejeződik, ő pedig merenghet azon, merrefelé is fordul az élete ezután. Az biztos, hogy Granger – akár Nathannal, akár nélküle – beszélni akar majd vele.   
________________________________________

Hermione az ablaknál állt, és a havas, fehér reggeli tájat bámulta. A látvány szépsége segített, hogy megnyugodjon Nathan pár órával ezelőtti távozása után. Minden rosszra fordult. Nathan nemcsak sértett és szomorú, hanem dühös is, és a dühe meg az elutasítása ebben a nehéz, zavaros helyzetben szívfacsaró volt. Hogy inkább egyedül van, mint vele….

A gyerek olyasmin megy keresztül, amit nem kellene egyedül végigcsinálnia, de úgy tűnik, anyja jelenléte most a legrosszabb neki. Ez fájt. Tudni, hogy a saját gyereke nem tud ránézni anélkül, hogy ne érezze magát elárultnak, sebezhetőnek, dühösnek… Ez jobban fájt, mint Hermione valaha is el tudta volna képzelni. Amiket mondott….

Jó, hogy Perselus nem volt velük, mikor Nathan felébredt. Mikor olyan szép csendesen telt az éjszaka, s mikor látta Perselust Nathan ágyánál, akkor azt kívánta, bár lenne majd velük, ha felébred a gyerek. De most csak arra tudott gondolni, mennyivel rosszabb lett volna, ha a férfi is ott van. Nem tudta, hogy készítse fel Perselust arra, hogy viseljen el ekkora gyűlöletet valakitől, akit már megszeretett, mert tudta azt, hogy mennyire törékeny az az érzés, és mennyi fenntartással viseltetik a férfi maga is az érzelmeivel szemben. Perselus nem értette volna….

Ahogy teltek az órák, Hermione egyre borúlátóbb lett. Ez fájdalmas volt ugyan, de már késznek érezte magát a harcra, hogy kijavítson minden hibát, amit már a kezdetektől elkövetett. Ez az egész az ő hibája, ő az oka, hogy idáig fajult a helyzet. De rendbe hozza! Nem engedheti elszállni a boldogságot most, hogy már minden kártyáját kijátszotta. Nincs több vesztenivalója. 

Mély levegőt vett, és kiment a szobájából. Szerette volna hinni, hogy tényleg nincs már vesztenivalója, de a szívében a fájdalom éppen abból eredt, hogy talán mindent elveszített. Szerette volna, hogy végre elmúljon ez az érzés. Türelmetlenségében nem tudott tovább várni. Cselekednie kell, és az egyetlen, akire várni hajlandó, az Perselus.  
________________________________________

Harry a jelentést bámulta, amit ki kellett volna töltenie. Hermione elvesztette az eszét, és őt is az őrületbe kergeti. Megdörzsölte a homlokát, próbálta így csillapítani a fejfájását.  
\- Rossz napod van, főnök? – kérdezte csipkelődve Tonks.  
S hogy Harry nem válaszolt, csak sóhajtott egyet, a nő most már komolyan kérdezte: - Jól érzed magad, Harry?  
Harry megérezte az őszinte aggodalmat.  
\- Fáj a fejem – felelte egyszerűen, anélkül, hogy Tonksra nézett volna. A nő fogott egy széket és, lovagló ülésben rátelepedett Harryvel szemben.  
\- És tudod, hogy mi okozza? – firtatta.  
\- Igen – felelt Harry, és végre ránézett. – A férjed.  
Tonks megragadta a szék támláját, hátradőlt, de nem vette le a pillantását a főnökéről.  
\- Meg Hermione – tette hozzá Harry.  
Tonksnak elkerekedett a szeme, és Harry ráébredt, hogy rosszul fogalmazott. – Nem. Nem. Félreértesz.  
Tonks arca felengedett, s most már kíváncsian várta a magyarázatot.  
\- Tegnap elmentem a Roxfortba. Már karácsony óta ki akartam deríteni valamit. Ki is derítettem, de azóta minden csak zavarosabb.  
\- Harry, pont annyira fogalmazol világosan, mint Scrimgeour – közölte Tonks.  
\- Mit tudsz Nathan apjáról? – kérdezte Harry.  
Tonks szeme összeszűkült.  
\- Tudom, hogy Remus tudja… ha arra gondolsz– felelt Harry a ki nem mondott kérdésre.  
\- Én is tudom, hogy Remus tudja – bólintott Tonks -, de azt mondja, nem árulja el, mert nem az ő titka. Mit derítettél ki?  
\- Mindent.   
Tonks újra közelebb hajolt Harry asztalához, állát a szék támlájára támasztotta. – Szóval megtudtad – mondta cinkosan.  
\- Igen, bár a férjed figyelmeztetett, hogy ne mondjam el senkinek. Tonks a szemét forgatta, és újra hátradőlt a széken. – Remus mindig olyan komoly. És megtartod, amit kért?  
Harry sóhajtott, és hátra szegte a fejét, hogy egy idő múlva újra előre döntse.  
\- Nem tudom. Hermione teljesen megőrült. Nem hiszem el, hogy egy… - Megakadt, és vett egy nagy levegőt. A dühtől még jobban megfájdult a feje. – Azt hiszem, Remusnak volt igaza.  
Behunyta a szemét szorosan, megtámasztotta a homlokát.  
\- Szóval Piton az – állapította meg Tonks.   
Harrynek felpattant a szeme, rábámult a nőre.  
\- Csak Piton vagy Tudodki képes neked ekkora fejfájást okozni. És legyünk őszinték, Nathan Piton kiköpött mása.   
Nem volt értelme tovább tagadni. – Persze, én is gondoltam rá, hogy Piton az apja, de hogy tényleg ő az…  
\- Nemegyszer gondolkoztam azon, miért csinálta Hermione, hogy a mugli világba költözött, meg minden. Nem volt értelme, tudván, mi mindent tett meg Pitonért, és mindez alátámasztja azt, hogy volt köztük érzelmi kapcsolat…- mérlegelte Tonks a lehetőségeket. – De komolyan Harry. Azért ez még nem a világ vége! – tette hozzá egy kicsivel később, és megveregette Harry karját.  
\- Tonks, nem érted. Nathan is megtudta. Ott volt, amikor Piton azt ordította, hogy ő az apja. Látnod kellett volna az arcát. A fiút teljesen sokkolta a dolog, és okkal – mutatott rá Harry, világossá téve, mennyire komoly a helyzet. - És Hermione nem hagy fel azzal az őrült ötlettel, hogy közelebb hozza őket egymáshoz. Egyedül hagyta Pitonnal! Teljesen elment az esze.  
\- És mindezt Nathannak ordította Piton? – Tonks döbbentnek tűnt.  
\- Nekem ordította, és nem tudjuk, hogy Nathan ott van, de… ott volt… - magyarázta Harry. – Hogy tud Hermione ennyire megbízni benne! Éppen Pitonban!  
Tonks vállat vont.   
– Ha ő az apja….  
A Harry háta mögötti faliórára pillantott, felállt, és a széket visszatette a helyére. – Rohannom kell. Majd legközelebb többet tudunk beszélgetni, Harry.  
Kifelé menet utána szólt egy másik aurornak, aki épp elment az ajtó előtt.  
 _Hát nem látják?_ – gondolta Harry idegesen. Úgy tűnt, ő az egyetlen, akinek fontos Nathan. Hermione megőrült, Remus nem akar beleszólni, ahogy soha semmibe, és Tonks se törődik ezzel az egésszel. Nos, ő viszont igen.  
________________________________________

Ahogy Perselus belépett az irodájába, nem csodálkozott, hogy ott találta az asszonyt az ablaknál állva, amint üres tekintettel bámulja a szállingózó hópelyheket. És az sem lepte meg – bár azért némi csalódást érzett – hogy a nő egyedül volt.  
\- Perselus – vette észre őt a nő, aki ijedtnek, ugyanakkor megkönnyebbültnek tűnt. Perselus leült az íróasztalához, és szembe fordult a karosszékkel, amelyet Hermione foglalt el.  
\- Granger – üdvözölte ő is, mert nem tudta mi mást mondjon.   
Csend ereszkedett közéjük, míg Piton figyelte, hogy küszködik az asszony azzal, hogy szavakba foglalja, ami a fejében kavarog.   
\- Nagyon kiborult – mondta Hermione végül. – Egyáltalán nem tudja, mit kezdjen ezzel az új helyzettel.   
Perselus nem válaszolt. Ez várható volt, ahogy már régebben is megmondta, de szeretett volna többet hallani, mielőtt szemrehányást tesz az asszonynak.  
Hermione folytatta. – Próbálja tettetni, hogy nem is fontos az egész, és nagyon elutasító volt, mikor próbáltam meggyőzni az ellenkezőjéről. Azt sem hagyta, hogy bármit elmagyarázzak. – Megkeményedett a pillantása hogy ezt mondta, és lesütötte a szemét, elrejtve minden további érzelmet a férfi elől.  
\- És mondta, hogy mennyire gyűlöl? – kérdezte egy idő után.  
Hermione nagyot lélegzett, felvágta az állát, úgy válaszolt. – Igazából nem gyűlöl. Ahogy téged sem.  
 _Szóval akkor azt is mondta, hogy engem is gyűlöl…_ \- vonta le Perselus következtetést.  
\- No és mennyire nem gyűlöl minket? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
Hermione sóhajtott. – Arra nincs kifejezés.   
\- Mondjam meg én? – Perselus megpróbált óvatosan csipkelődni.  
\- Te csak ne mondj semmit! – fortyant fel Hermione, és fáradt szeme újra visszakapta a régi fényét. – Ha hallgattál volna rám, ez nem történik meg! Szóval meg se szólalj egyáltalán, Perselus!  
Perselus hátradőlt a széken, szemöldöke csodálkozón szaladt fel a homlokára, mint aki nem igazán érti az előbbi kitörést.   
\- Ennyire utál minket?  
\- Azt mondta, ezentúl Harryvel fog lakni. Ennyire utál minket!  
Ez már igazán meglepte Perselust, össze is ráncolta a homlokát. – Nem fog Potterrel lakni.  
Hermione a szemét forgatta. – Épp azt magyarázom neked, hogy Nathan mennyire szomorú, zavart és visszautasító, és te csak ezt hallod meg az egészből? Harry nevét? - Hermione végképp elkeseredett. – Igazán idejétmúlt a sorrend, Perselus!   
Piton összehúzta a szemét erre a hangra, de ahelyett hogy a vádaskodásra felelet volna, úgy döntött, inkább felnyitja az asszony szemét.   
– Nyilvánvalóan tudod, hogy ez az egész a te hibád, Granger. Te hoztad a gyereket a világra, és te döntöttél úgy, hogy ostoba hazugságok és hamis remények közt neveled fel. Hogy is várhatod, hogy ne gyűlöljön? – És mert Hermione közbe akart vágni, gyorsan folytatta. – Igen, biztosan gyűlöl téged is, meg engem is természetesen, de ez nem újdonság. Térj észhez, asszony! Nem élhetsz tovább a kis mesevilágodban!  
Hermione összeszedte minden erejét, hogy elnyomja ajka remegését. Mert amit a férfi mondott, az igaz volt, maga a meztelen igazság.   
Kis feszült csend után az asszony meglepően nyugodt hangon szólalt meg. – Ismered te Nathant, Perselus? – Megállt egy kicsit. – Tudom, hogy nem, és nem örülök ennek, de annak igenis örülök, hogy én viszont nagyon is jól ismerem. Tudom, mekkora szíve van, mennyire érzékeny, és mennyire tud szeretni. – Pillantásának ereje lehetetlenné tette Perselus számára, hogy kételkedjék a szavaiban.  
\- Most dühös, sebzett, becsapottnak érzi magát. – Hermione hangja elvesztette előbbi biztos csengését. Felállt, és járkálni kezdett a szobában, aztán mély sóhaj után folytatta. – És össze is van zavarodva, Perselus. Nem hiszem, hogy aki olyan higgadt és megfontolt, mint ő, fel tud készülni egy ilyen helyzetre. – Kitárta a karját, hogy nyomatékosítsa a mondandóját. – Most van igazán szüksége ránk, hogy segítsünk neki rendezni a gondolatait. Nem könnyíti meg a dolgunk, de ha most magára hagyjuk, gyökeret vernek benne a rossz gondolatok, és aztán lehet, hogy tényleg gyűlölni fog bennünket. Nathan túlságosan is magába forduló, Perselus. Ha most nem cselekszünk, elveszítjük. Túlságosan is konok, és ha egyszer valamit a fejébe vesz, nehéz beláttatni vele az ellenkezőjét. 

Hermione még mindig fel-alá járkált, de egy pillanatra megállt. Mintha valami az eszébe jutott volna, ami zavarja. Lehunyta a szemét, úgy mondta. – Soha többé nem akarom, hogy azt mondja nekem, hogy gyűlöl! Azt meg különösen nem akarom, hogy így is érezzen. – Pitonra nézett, és hozzátette. – Tudom, hogy szereted őt, Perselus. Te sem akarod majd ezt hallani, hidd el nekem.

Perselus mondhatta volna, hogy megszokta már, hogy gyűlölik az emberek, meg cáfolhatta volna azt is, hogy szeretni Nathant, de nem akarta. Ez furcsa volt, de igazából tényleg szeretni akarta a gyereket, és azt akarta, hogy az emberek, de legfőképpen ez az asszony itt, megtudja, hogy tényleg szereti a fiát. Ezért inkább azt mondta: - Hagyd abba ezt a locsogást, és mondd meg, mi a terved!

Elképesztette az asszony arcán elömlő mosoly.  
\- Nem túl bíztató, hogy úgy mosolyogsz, mint egy eszelős – mondta idegesen, de zavarba ejtő módon ez csak szélesebbé tette a mosolyt.   
Hermione újra leült.   
– Együtt kell töltenetek valamennyi időt, persze tanítási időn kívül. Fontos, hogy többnek lásson téged, mint a tanárát. – Ujját a szájára szorította, gondolkozott.  
Perselus emésztette, amit hallott. Tanítási időn kívül is együtt lenni Nathannal? Az azt jelenti, hogy… apaként kellene viselkednie. De a tények porrá zúzták az ellenkezését. Hiszen valóban apa!  
\- Könyvek! – kiáltott fel Granger olyan hirtelen, hogy Piton összerezzent. – Imádja a könyveket, és neked csodálatos gyűjteményed van! – Újra mosolygott.  
\- Nem tehetem – csúszott ki a férfi száját.  
Hermione elkomorodott. – Dehogyisnem – felelte. – Csak azt kell neki mondanod, hogy van egy könyved, amit oda akarsz neki adni, és úgy fog utánad röpülni, mint méhecske a mézre.   
\- Nem tehetem – ismételte meg Piton. Felállt, elfordult az asszonytól, hogy lerejthesse a gondolatait. A hátában érezte Hermione tekintetét, és a kudarc érzése fojtogatta a torkát. Kudarcot fog vallani a fiúval, egészen biztosan kudarcot vall. A fenébe, hogy Potter miatt lelepleződött! Minden tökéletes volt addig, míg az a semmirekellő idióta nem szállt szembe vele! Átkozott Potter!

Nathannak nincs szüksége rá. Addig volt jó, míg nem tudta az igazságot. Perselus visszaidézte magában az éjszakát, és emlékezett, milyen reményvesztett volt a fiú. Mikor az ágyába vitte, arra gondolt, milyen gyönge, védelemre szoruló a fia ott a karjában. Mikor segített őt lefektetni, s egy pillanatra magához ölelte… az a gyöngédség, ahogy Hermione Nathannal bánik… Csak arra tud gondolni, mennyire törékeny az a kisfiú… Az álom öntudatlanságában milyen békés, milyen ártatlan… 

És ő bizonyosan lerombolná mindazt a jót, ami a fia életében még maradt. Nem akarja ugyan, de nem tehet róla… nem apa. Lemondóan hunyta le a szemét. Nem akarja elkövetni azt, amit a saját apja tett vele valaha. 

Egy kéz érintette a vállát, majdnem összerezzent.   
– Jó apa leszel, Perselus. Már most is az vagy – mondta Hermione gyöngéden, de szavai nem estek jól mégsem. Perselus nem tudott hinni neki. – Tudom, te nem így gondolod, de jó szülőnek lenni csak annyit jelent, hogy szeretjük a gyerekünket, és azt akarjuk, hogy neki minden a legjobb legyen. És te már ilyen vagy, Perselus. - A kéz egy kis megnyugtató szorítás után felemelkedett a válláról, az arcához simult, aztán a füle mögé simította a haját. Az érintésre felpattant Perselus szeme. – Meg tudod csinálni, Perselus. Én bízom benned – tette hozzá Hermione, és a hangja, a keze és a szavai most nem maradtak hatás nélkül.

Hermione Granger megint zavarba hozta. _Hogy tud ennyire hinni bennem?_ És furcsa, de azt érezte, valamiképpen neki is bíznia kell magában. Képes rá? Perselus a nő felé fordult, és látta, hogy Hermione csak nézi őt, nyílt tekintettel. Ki ez az asszony? Csak bámult rá, nem volt képes semmi másra. 

Hermione mosolygott. – Gyere, találjuk ki, mivel tudod még Nathant magadhoz csalogatni – mondta, és karjánál fogva húzni kezdte Pitont az íróasztal felé. – Imádja a bájitalokat, de ez nem megoldás, mert a közös óráitokon is ezzel foglalkoztok….

Perselus hagyta magát az íróasztalhoz vezetni, és figyelte a nőt, elbűvölte a bizalma, és hogy mennyire bátor. Az a gondolat, hogy griffendélesek mind meggondolatlanul és vakmerően hülyék, talán mégsem egészen helytálló. Granger még mindig élénken magyarázott, mintha élete problémái mind épp most oldódnának meg, méghozzá a lehető legjobb módon, mintha nem az volna az igazság, hogy a dolgok csak még rosszabbá váltak.  
\- … de nem vagyok biztos benne. Biztos szívesen beszélgetne a…  
\- Megpróbálom – szakította félbe Piton a szóáradatot, és ezen maga is meglepődött. _Mi az ördögöt csinálok? Elment az eszem?_  
Hermione csak bámult rá kutatva, s fürkésző pillantása kényelmetlenül érintette Perselust. Végül az asszony bólintott. – Csak erre van szükség.   
Perselus lefelé nézett az asztalra, és azt kívánta, legyen vége ennek, érjen már véget ez a beszélgetés. A fenébe! Megígérte. Nem léphet már vissza.  
\- Bármennyire is nem akarom, sajnos vissza kell mennem Londonba – mondta Hermione, mintha csak megérezte volna a férfi előbbi, csend utáni vágyát. – Majd kereslek, hogy elmondhasd, mi újság – tette hozzá.  
Hermione felállt, hogy távozzon, és Piton is felemelkedett a székről. Csendben mentek a bejáratig, s Hermione várta, hogy Piton kiengedje az ajtón. Mikor elment mellette, újra feléje fordította az arcát, s a szemében újra megcsillant az a zavarbaejtő fény. – Köszönöm, Perselus! – Kis félmosoly játszott a szája szélén, mikor kifordult a folyosóra, és elindult a bejárati csarnok felé. 

Perselus hosszan követte a tekintetével, míg el nem vesztette szem elől. Túl későn vette észre, hogy nincs egyedül. Rámeredt a mardekárosra, aki furcsálkodva nézett rá. – Elvesztett valamit, Miss Yaxley? – A lány válaszul megrázta a fejét, és gyorsan elment. Perselus bevágta az ajtót.  
________________________________________

\- Nathan!- kiáltott fel Andy, mikor meglátta barátját a hálóteremben álldogálni.  
\- Szia Andy – köszönt Nathan, de korántsem annyira lelkesen.  
\- Mi történt veled? Harry Potter egész múlt éjjel keresett, és aztán nem is jöttél aludni. Lupin professzor mondta aztán, hogy felmentést kaptál a reggeli órákról, de azt nem mondta, hogy miért. Bajban vagy?  
\- Nem. – Nathan el is feledkezett a barátairól. Nem mondhatja el nekik, hogy most már tudja, ki az apja. Nem mondhatja el nekik, hogy Piton fia. – Én… _Gondolj ki valamit!_   
– A mamámmal voltam – nyögte ki végül.   
Andy csak nézett rá, várt még valami magyarázatot. Nathan már épp nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon még valamit, de akkor berobbant Kevin. – Nathan! Merre voltál?  
\- Azt mondja, a mamájával volt – válaszolt neki Andy.  
\- A mamáddal? És azért kajtatott Harry Potter egész éjjel utánad?   
\- A mamámmal voltam. Öööö… eljött, hogy meglátogasson.. – próbált újra magyarázkodni Nathan.  
\- Valami baj van? Kérdezte Andy óvatosan.  
Nathan arra gondolt, hogy azt mondja nekik, beteg az anyja, de aztán, hogy végiggondolta ezt a hazugságot, meggondolta magát. Különben is a fiúk látták anyját a hét végén. – Nem igazán – felelte. – A mami jól van. Csak… egyszerűen csak látni akart.  
\- De hiszen minden hét végén láthat, nem igaz? – jegyezte meg Kevin. – Felmentést kapni órákról, csak azért, mert egy szülő látogatóba jön… - Kevin arckifejezése zavartból elgondolkodóvá vált. – Nem is rossz…  
\- Tudjátok, milyenek tudnak lenni – vonta meg Nathan a vállát. – Egyébként meg már késő is lett, és ezért nála töltöttem az éjszakát. És mert úgyis itt volt egész délelőtt, hát elkért Lupin professzortól… - _Na nesztek._ Egyébként ez igaz is, még ha nem is egészen. _Óriási!_ – gratulált magának.  
\- Szerencsés fickó! – mondta Andy. – Talán én is meggyőzöm a szüleimet, hogy hétfő reggel látogassanak meg. Jó kifogás lenne megúszni a bájitaltant…  
Már megint Piton. Nathan elkomorodott. – Menjünk le ebédelni! Nem sokat ettem reggelire, éhes vagyok! – mondta, hogy elfeledkezhessen végre a férfiről, és visszatérhessen végre a normális életéhez.

A fiúk nem ellenkeztek, s míg a nagyterem felé sétáltak, megbeszélték, mi mindent mulasztott Nathan a reggeli órákon. Semmi szokatlan nem történt útközben, ahogy Nathan sejtette is. _Persze, hogy semmi sem változott az iskola életében!_ – gondolta, és mérges volt magára. Miért is kellene bárminek megváltoznia amiatt, hogy Piton professzor az apja? De azért nem nézett senkire sem, fejét leszegve vágott át az előcsarnokon, és csak lépegető lábait figyelte.

De mikor azt látta, hogy Andy lába már befelé indul a nagyterembe, csak akkor jutott eszébe, hogy Piton professzor akár ott is lehet. Megtorpant. Elmentek mellette a többiek, s csak mikor meggyőzte magát, hogy nem viselkedhet úgy, mint egy gyáva kisbaba, csak akkor nézett fel. Tekintete az igazgatónő bal oldalán álló székre esett – megkönnyebbülésére egy _üres_ székre. A többi professzor épp akkor csatlakozott az igazgatóhoz a tanári asztalnál, és Nathan észrevette, hogy Lupin kutatva néz rá. Ettől megint nyugtalan lett.

\- Nem azt mondtad, hogy éhes vagy? – kiáltott Kevin, és Nathan akkor végre odament az asztalhoz, és leült melléjük. Kevin csak nézett rá, ahogy Andy is. De aztán a szokásos csevegés annyira elszórakoztatta őket, hogy megfeledkeztek Nathan furcsa viselkedéséről.  
Nathan evett egy kicsit. Még mindig magán érezte Lupin pillantását. _Mit akar? Biztos a mami mondta neki, hogy tartsa rajtam a szemét_ – gondolta, és újra indulatba jött. Egy falatot sem evett a desszertből. A többiek befejezték az evést, és készen álltak, hogy a délutáni órákra menjenek, amikor Andy – aki Nathannal szemben ült – egyszerre csak megszólalt.   
\- Jó napot, Lupin professzor.  
\- Jó napot Andrew, hölgyeim, uraim… – jött a válasz Nathan mögül. – Hogy vannak?  
Számos válasz jött a kérdésre, de Nathan egy szót sem szólt.  
\- És mi van veled, Nathan? – kérdezte Lupin. – Nem szereted az almás pitét?  
\- Nem nagyon, uram. Nincs benne csoki.  
\- Nekem mindig van csokim az irodámban, ha szeretnél – felelt Lupin, és komoly pillantása mutatta, hogy komolyan gondolja, amit mond.  
Nathan méltányolta Lupin felajánlását, de tudta, a tanár anyja kérése szerint cselekszik. Azért meg kellett köszönnie.   
– Köszönöm uram.  
Lupin komolyan bólintott, és kiment a nagyterem főbejáratán. Nathan az érintetlen pitére nézett. Szeretett volna bízni Lupin professzorban, de… Nincs senki, akiben megbízhatna.   
\- Nekem úgy rémlik, régebben ettél pitét – szólt meg Kevin. - Nem a pite a baj, igaz?   
\- Egyszerűen csak nem akarom megenni azt a hülye pitét! Nem lehet egyszer egy pitementes napom? – köpte Nathan, és újra csak elöntötte a szülei iránti düh, de csak Kevin volt ott, akin kitölthette a mérgét.  
\- Jól van, jól van…- visszakozott Kevin. – Hát akkor ne egyél pitét…  
Nathan megfogta a villát, és belevágta a süteménybe. A fiúk összerezzentek, de Nathan nem törődött vele. Szüksége volt arra, hogy egy kis időre egyedül maradjon.  
Miután elhagyta a nagyteremet, Josephine Andyhez fordult és megkérdezte. – Mi baja van?  
\- Nem tudom, Jose. – Egyfolytában ilyen, mióta visszajött a mamájától.  
\- Talán utána kellene mennünk… - javasolta a kislány.  
\- Sok szerencsét! – vetette oda Kevin.  
Jose szemrehányóan nézett Kevinre. – Történt valami, ami miatt itt volt Harry Potter az este? – kérdezte. – Ő Nathan keresztapja, igaz?  
\- Talán történt – felelte Kevin szemöldökráncolva. – Valami baj van, az biztos, de nem beszél róla.  
\- Gondolod, van valami köze ennek Malfoyhoz? Harry Potter beszélt róla, mikor itt volt tegnap, emlékszel? – erősködött Andy.  
\- Lehet, hogy igazad van. De akkor is, miért nem mondja el? – vitatkozott Kevin.  
Andy vállat vont. Jose csak állt ott csendben egy ideig, de aztán visszafordult a többi lány felé. Kevin gondolkozott még egy kicsit, de aztán felrázta magát a tűnődésből, és a legutóbbi kviddicseredményekről kezdett beszélni.  
Nathan a könyvtárba ment. Csend volt a teremben, csak néhány tanuló volt ott, a legtöbbjük hollóhátas. Egy távoli asztalt választott egy sötét sarokban, leült, és a kezére hajtotta a fejét. Hogy fajulhatott ez idáig? – szidta magát. Hogy élhet újra normális életet, ha nem tudja belőle kizárni a szüleit? Pedig Piton professzor még ott sem volt! Dühében ököllel vágott az asztallapra, s ezzel néhány kíváncsi tekintetet vonzott magára. Először rondán nézett rájuk, aztán sóhajtott. _A fenébe!_

Az egész nehezebb volt ugyan, mint várta, de még az is lehet, hogy sikerül. Nincs szüksége rájuk, és nagyon is jól tudja élni az életét nélkülük. Csak erősen kell próbálkoznia! Hiszen lesz egy egész délutánja, hogy csak magában, vagy a barátaival, az osztálytársaival legyen, és kirekessze a szüleit a gondolataiból. Felállt, és elszántan masírozott ki a könyvtárból, készen arra, hogy akár egy trollal vagy bármely más szörnyeteggel is elbánjon.   
A délutáni órák eseménytelenül teltek. De újra szembetalálta magát a problémával, mikor megérkezett a nagyterembe a vacsorához. Mert ott volt… Az apja. Nathan nem bírt bemenni. Nem látta, de tudta, hogy Piton professzor őt bámulja. Muszáj elmennie innen!

\- Ööö… valamit az osztályban felejtettem. Aztán a könyvtárban leszek… majd később beszélünk… – hadarta a barátainak, és elvágva minden kérdezősködés útját, elviharzott arrafelé, amerről jött.  
Pár lépcsőforduló után lihegve megállt. - Mi a baj velem? – morogta. És mintha csak büntette volna saját magát, aznap már nem is ment vissza enni a nagyterembe.  
Másnap új elhatározással ébredt. Reggelizni fog a nagyteremben, bárki is van ott! Rosszul aludt, éhes is, és nem fogják elrontani a napját bámészkodó denevérek!  
Semmiféle denevért sem talált a nagyteremben. Ennek örült. _Óriási! Még jobb!_ A reggeli közepén tartott, mikor a hórihorgas denevér mégiscsak megérkezett az egyik oldalajtón. Egymásra pillantottak, mikor Piton a széke felé menet megtorpant egy pillanatra. Nathan nehezen nyelte le a töklevet. A dolog csak pár másodpercig tartott, Nathannak mégis óráknak tűnt. Nyomást érzett a mellében. Felállt. Piton nem vette le róla a tekintetét. A nyomás fokozódott, és Nathannak ki kellett mennie a nagyteremből, hogy levegőt tudjon venni.

Perselus nézte, ahogy Nathan elmenekül, végül sóhajtva leült a székére. A gyerek egyfolytában elrohan előle, s éppoly kiszámíthatatlanul viselkedik, ahogy Perselus előre megjósolta. Ki gondolná egy griffendélesről, tanári pályafutása alatt az egyetlenről, aki nem félt tőle, hogy láttára kirohan a nagyteremből? Gyáva lenne? Az ő fia? Persze tudta, hogy Nathan nem gyáva, csak….

Tépelődéséből a bagolyposta zökkentette ki. Pontosabban az a levél, amit egy bagoly egyenesen a rántottájára dobott. Perselus szája idegesen megrándult, mikor meglátta, ki küldte a levelet.

**Kedves Perselus! Hogy mennek a dolgok a Roxfortban? Remélem, tudtál már beszélni Nathannal, és hogy már sokkal jobban érzi magát. Kérlek, írd meg, mi újság!  
Hermione Granger**

_Ugyan hogy beszéljek vele, ha állandóan elrohan előlem?_ És az asszony már ma délután itt lesz a Roxfortban, felmérheti a helyzetet maga! Gondolkodás nélkül összegyűrte a levelet. Tudta, hogy nagy hiba volt belemennie abba az őrült tervbe! De az az igazság, hogy Perselus tényleg akart beszélni Nathannal, csak éppen nem tudta, hogy hogyan.

Elhessegette a baglyot, pedig az nyilvánvalóan arra a válaszra várt, amit ő nem akart megírni. Lepillantott a tányérjára, ahol az étel már szanaszét kenődött. Morogva hagyta el a nagytermet, a reggeli óráira indult. Legalább letudja őket délelőtt, délután pedig már nem kell agyalágyultakkal foglalkoznia.

Míg folytak az órák, elhatározta, hogy nem megy le a nagyterembe ebédelni. Bebeszélte magának, hogy ez azért van, mert nem akar senkivel sem találkozni az órái után, de az igazat megvallva tudta, ennek más oka van: nem akarta a jelenlétével zavarni a fiát.

Ezért elhatározta, hogy a labortan tölti a délutánt, magához hívott egy házimanót, szendvicset rendelt és teát. Épp néhány jegyzetét nézte át, mikor egyszerre csak megérkezett Granger.  
\- Miért nem válaszoltál a levelemre? – kérdezte, mellőzve az udvarias köszönést.  
\- Miért kellett volna válaszolnom, ha személyesen is megkérdezed?   
Hermione mély levegőt vett. – Beszéltél vele?  
Ránézett az asszonyra, gondolkozott, hogy mit feleljen, de aztán csak lehajtotta a fejét, tovább jegyzetelt a papírjain, és annyit mondott:   
\- Nem.  
Árnyék borult az asztalára, ahogy Hermione odalépett eléje. Nem akart rá figyelni, de ez lehetetlen volt, mert az asszony rátámaszkodott az asztalra, és lehajolt, hogy az arcuk egy vonalba került.   
\- Ne várj túl sokáig, Perselus. Ő nem fog hozzád jönni. Mondtam neked, nem fogja megkönnyíteni a dolgunkat. – Halk és szomorú volt a hangja.   
Perselus abbahagyta a firkálgatást, és az asszonyra nézett. – Már most is olyasmit teszek, amit nem is akarok. Ne sürgess!  
\- Én sem akartam, hogy ez legyen. És nem sürgetlek… - Elakadt, mert Perselus összehúzta a szemét. – Jól van, sürgetlek. De tényleg nincs időnk, Perselus! – Pillantása csak megerősítette szemrehányó szavait. – Ne nézz így rám! Most te vagy az, aki hibát vétett, hát hozd most ez helyre! Egyáltalán nem számít már többé, hogy te mit akarsz, nem látod? Azt mondtad, az apja vagy, hát legyél is az!  
\- Nem te fogod megmondani nekem, hogy mi csináljak, és mit ne! – köpte Perselus.  
Hermione felegyenesedett.   
\- Akkor mondd meg te, hogy mit akarsz, vagy mit nem akarsz csinálni, Perselus!  
\- Nem közeledhetek olyasvalakihez, aki látni se akar, még a te tökéletes terved szerint sem! Nem változhatok meg egyik napról a másikra, csak mert te áltatod magad! Nem hozhatom én helyre a te hibádat!  
\- És mi az, amit tehetsz, Perselus? – Hermione hangja erőteljes volt, ha nem is hangos.  
Csend telepedett közéjük, de az asszony pillantása így is beszélt hozzá, erősen, keményen az övébe mélyedve. Megátkozhatná, hogy arról koldul. Meg ki is dobhatná a laborból. Vagy megtehetné, hogy soha többé tudomást sem vesz róla. Ez mind hatalmában állna, de mégsem teszi. És nem is kellett, mert az asszony sarkon fordult, és magától elment. _Tökéletes!_ – gondolta gúnyosan.   
________________________________________

Nathan az egész hétvégét a hálóteremben töltötte. Véletlenül sem akart találkozni anyjával se a nagyteremben, se a könyvtárban. És nem akart a klubhelyiségben sem lenni, ha bármelyikük is ott merészelné őt keresni. Igen, bármelyikük, mert Lupin professzor és Piton egyaránt az elkerülendő emberek listáján szerepelt. Ha őszinte akart lenni magához, el kellett ismernie, hogy még a barátai is nehezítették ezeket a napokat. Úgy érezte, mindenki őt bámulja, mert rá van írva a homlokára, hogy Piton. Nathan tudta persze, hogy nem, de… Ő látta, valahányszor csak belenézett a tükörbe, vagy az ablaküvegben látta visszatükröződni az arcát. Mint most is.

Elfordult az ablaktól, visszament az ágyához. A könyvek jelentették az elfoglaltságot ezen a hétvégén. De most már vége: ebédidőhöz közeledik ez az unalmas vasárnap. Lement persze a nagyterembe enni, de csak akkor lépett be, ha meggyőződött róla: azok közül egyik sincs ott.   
A tegnapi vacsoránál várnia kellett ugyan, míg anyja elment, de a többi étkezés eseménytelen volt.   
Nevetést hallott. A többiek jöttek befelé a hálóterembe.  
\- … és aztán nem csinált semmit! Képzeld el Flitwick professzort, amint rohan azokon az apró lábain, és azt kiabálja: Ne nyúlj ahhoz a szőrös micsodához! – Malcolm Lesner úgy cincogott, ahogy Flitwick professzor szokott. Minden fiú nevetett. – Haláli volt! – tette hozzá Malcolm.   
\- Laylának szerencséje volt – jelentette ki Kevin. – El tudjátok képzelni, mit csinálna Piton, ha Leyla hasonló hibát követ el bájitaltanon?   
A fiúk szörnyülködni kezdtek, és el is komorodtak. Nathan a szeme sarkából figyelte őket, míg tettette, hogy olvas. Andy elhatározta, hogy kicsit felvidítja őket. – Romba akarod dönteni az osztályt, te ostoba lány? Száz pont a Griffendéltől! – utánozta Pitont, bár nem sok sikerrel. A gyerekek kuncogtak.  
\- Nem húztad fel a szemöldököd – mondta Kevin, és elismételte Andy szavait, de már hozzátéve és alaposan eltúlozva azt a bizonyos mozdulatot. Mindenki nevetett.  
Azért nem mindenki. Nathan nem nevetett. Inkább nagyon is komoly volt, és nem akarta magára vonni a figyelmüket. Persze nem járt sikerrel.  
\- Nathan sokkal jobban csinálja! – kiáltotta Kevin. – Mutasd meg, Nathan!  
Mindannyian Nathanhoz fordultak várakozón. Nathan bámulta a könyvét, és nem tudta, mit csináljon. Csak azt tudta, hogy egyáltalán nem akarja utánozni az apját. Semmiképpen sem.  
\- Ne most, Kevin. Próbálok tanulni – mondta, és úgy tett, mint akit csak az olvasás érdekel.  
Szeme sarkából látta, hogy azok egymásra pillantanak. Hallotta is, hogy mondanak valamit, de nem nézett fel a könyvből.  
A nyüzsgés hamarosan megszűnt a hálóteremben, mikor a legtöbb gyerek lement a lépcsőn. A hálóteremben csak Kevin és Andy maradtak Nathannal.  
\- Mi bajod van? – kérdezte Kevin ingerülten. – Már viccelni sem lehet veled? Rád se lehet ismerni!  
Nathan sóhajtott, és végre felnézett a könyvből. – Nem vagyok vicces kedvemben, rendben? Sajnálom, hogy zavar téged, ha az emberek tanulni akarnak egy iskolában! – kiáltotta hangosabban, mint szándékozott. És nem tudta magát rávenni, hogy rájuk nézzen.  
\- Szerintem mi itt nem kellünk, Andy. Menjünk, ne zavarjuk a zsenit! – Kevin rángatni kezdte Andy talárját, s húzta az ajtó felé. Andy ellenállt, de aztán hagyta magát.   
Ahogy újra egyedül maradt, Nathan becsukta a könyvet, és az ágy lábához dobta. Próbált úgy tenni, mintha semmi sem változott volna. De nemigen sikerült. Mi volna, ha a barátai kitalálnák? És még bájitaltanra is kell mennie… Holnap lesz az első óra azóta, hogy meghallotta azt Piton irodájában, és egyáltalán nem tudta, hogy mire számítson. 

Elhatározta, hogy nem fog most erre gondolni, és készült, hogy lemenjen a nagyterembe ebédelni. Már az ebédidő közepe volt, mikor az utolsó lépcsősorhoz ért, amely a bejárati csarnokhoz vezetett. Ott megtorpant. A nagyterem bejáratánál anyja állt, és őt nézte.

Nathannak átvillant az agyán, hogy visszafordul a Griffendél-toronyba, de hogy anyja sem indult el feléje, hirtelen nem tudta mit csináljon, vagy mit gondoljon. Aztán úgy döntött, ha anyja nem szól hozzá, akkor neki sem kell beszélnie vele. S mintha Hermione ott se lenne, folytatta útját a nagyterem felé.  
Mikor leért a bejárati csarnokba, hallotta, hogy anyja megszólítja.  
\- Nathan!   
De csak ment tovább, mintha nem is hallotta volna. Le se vette szemét a Griffendél asztaláról, és tudta, ha már leült, Hermione nem fog oda utánamenni. Vállában engedett a szorítás, sóhajtott. A sült csirke volt az egyetlen dolog, amire most gondolni akart.   
________________________________________

Eljött a hétfő reggel, s Nathan látta, amint az első fénysugarak elárasztják a szobát. Egyáltalán nem aludt az éjjel. Pedig milyen kellemes délutánja volt, el is felejtette milyen órára kell mennie ma reggel. Igen, azután, hogy volt anyjával az a – szerinte - sikeres találkozása a bejárati csarnokban, Nathan úgy érezte, visszanyerte a szabadságát, és a többi griffendéleshez csatlakozott a klubhelyiségben délutánra. Nem gondolt arra, hogy Piton professzor odajöhet, dacára annak, hogy már előfordult ilyesmi azelőtt. 

De semmi sem számít, ami előző nap történt. Mert most már elkerülhetetlen, hogy találkoznia kelljen vele. Mit csinál majd Piton? Mit mond? És ő hogy nézhet a szemébe? Nathan nem tudta, és nem is törte magát, hogy kitalálja.   
Most már világosabb volt a szoba. Minél inkább múlt az idő, annyival kevésbé tudta Nathan, hogy mit tegyen. A többiek már kezdtek ébredezni. Aztán még több mozgás támadt. Hangok. De Nathan nem mozdult. Az ágyfüggöny résén át látta, hogy néhány szobatársa már felébredt, s öltözködni kezd. Meg tudom csinálni. Felkelt az ágyból, és maga is kezdte felhúzkodni az egyenruhát, ahogy mindig. _Griffendéles vagyok. Meg tudom csinálni._

Bement a fürdőszobába. Már csak a fésülködés meg a fogmosás volt hátra a reggeli tennivalókból, és immár semmi nem tudja elhalasztani a reggelit meg az apja óráját. Megremegett a gyomra, ahogy megérezte a fogpaszta ízét. Sokkal több ideig sikálta a fogát és mosta az arcát mint egyébként, és mikor belenézett a tükörbe, érezte: mindjárt jön felfelé a vacsora. Berohant a vécébe.   
Meg se hallotta, hogy Andy bejön. Csak arra koncentrált, hogy lélegezni tudjon, meg hogy múljon el végre a hányinger.  
\- Nathan! – szólt Andy. – Rosszul vagy?  
Nathan válaszolni akart, de újra rókáznia kellett.  
\- Szólok Cornwellnek – mondta Andy, és pár perc múlva vissza is tért az iskolaelsővel.  
\- Mit érzel, Granger? – kérdezte Cornwell.  
\- Hányingert. – Próbált aprókat lélegezni.  
\- Milyen órád lesz most?   
\- Bájitaltan – felelt Andy Nathan helyett.  
\- Piton professzor nem fogja elhinni, hogy beteg vagy – mondta az iskolaelső, mire Nathan újra elhányta magát. – Menj Lupin professzorért! – Ez már Andynek szóló parancs volt, aki el is indult rögtön.  
Nathan csak ült a vécé mellett, szemét behunyta, hátát a falnak támasztotta. Megérkezett Lupin.  
\- Valóban beteg, uram – informálta Cornwell a professzort.  
\- Köszönöm Michael – felelt Lupin, és intett a fiúnak, hogy elmehet.  
Nathan nem nyitotta ki a szemét. A hányinger még nem múlt el. Egyszerre egy hűvös kezet érzett a homlokán.  
\- Tudod, mitől lettél beteg? – kérdezte Lupin.  
Nathan lassan megcsóválta a fejét. Aztán érezte a bőrén a mágiát, Lupin professzor valami varázslatot csinált vele. Sóhajtott, mikor megérezte, hogy a gyomra megnyugszik. Élvezte ezt az érzést egy kicsit, aztán kinyitotta a szemét, és észrevette, hogy Lupin őt figyeli, s tűnődik, vajon mit csináljon vele.   
\- Jobban vagy? – kérdezte.  
\- Igen, köszönöm.  
Lupin professzor kinyújtotta a kezét, Nathan megragadta. A házvezető tanár felhúzta a földről, megvárta, míg kiöblíti a száját, és visszakísérte a hálóterembe.  
\- Mit gondolsz, részt tudsz venni a bájitalórán?  
Nathan megtorpant, megfordult, és azonnal visszaindult a fürdőszobába. Teste figyelmen kívül hagyta a tényt, hogy immár semmi nincs a gyomrában. Lupin elővarázsolt egy törülközőt, feléje nyújtotta, és Nathan szótlanul elfogadta. Mikor megint megnyugodott egy kicsit, Lupin újra megszólalt. – Tudom, hogy ez nehéz neked, Nathan, de nem térhetsz ki most már apád elől.  
Nathan a szemközti falat bámulta. Miért történik ez vele? Miért annyira nehéz ez az egész?   
\- És még ha el is tudnád kerülni… ő akkor is tanár itt – folytatta Lupin. – Mit tehetnél? Nem járnál bájitaltanra?  
Nathan reménykedve, könyörgő szemmel nézett házvezető tanárára.  
\- Nem Nathan, nem maradhatsz el a bájitalórákról – mondta Lupin szemöldökráncolva. – A legjobban az érdekel, miért akarod elkerülni Piton professzort? Azt hittem szeretnéd tudni, ki az apád, szeretnél találkozni, beszélgetni vele. Tévedek?  
\- Nem – mormolta Nathan.  
\- Akkor mire vársz? – erősködött Lupin.  
\- De már nem akarom egyiket sem… - felelt Nathan, és mélyet sóhajtott.  
\- Jobban érzed magad? – kérdezte Lupin. – Kimehetünk bátran a fürdőszobából? Azért ez nem a legjobb hely a beszélgetésre – tette hozzá kis mosollyal.  
Nathan újra sóhajtott egyet mielőtt bólintott. Már tényleg jobban érezte magát. Visszamentek a hálóterembe, és leültek Nathan ágyára. Lupin professzor újra csak a legzavarbaejtőbben bámulta. Nathan fészkelődött az ágyon.   
\- Miért kerülöd az apádat, Nathan? – kérdezte újra a tanár.  
Az a barna szempár oly kitartóan nézte, hogy Nathan úgy érezte, felelnie kell.   
\- Nem igazán kerülöm… - mondta, de tudta, hogy ez elég nevetségesen hangzott. Most már nyugodtan viselkedett, nem akarta, hogy a dolgok még rosszabbra forduljanak.  
\- Mi volna, ha Perselus idejönne hozzád? Mit tennél akkor? – kérdezte Lupin.  
Nathan szembe fordult Lupinnal. – Nem fog idejönni. - Ez volt a vágya, és nagyon szerette volna, ha valóra is válik.  
\- Miért gondolod, hogy nem fog?  
És Nathan akkor újra szembenézett azzal az igazsággal, melyről meg volt győződve azóta, mióta megtudta, hogy Piton az apja: hogy nem fog idejönni, mert egyáltalán nem szereti őt.   
\- Piton professzor nem fog idejönni, mert… - Fájdalmas volt újra erre gondolni, és még fájdalmasabb volt hangosan kimondani. – Ő egyáltalán nem akar tudomást venni rólam, uram. – És mintha kést forgattak volna a szívében.   
\- Miből gondolod ez? – makacskodott Lupin.  
\- Egy hónapnyi büntetőmunkát töltöttem vele, uram. Tudom. – Nathan nem akart erről beszélni. Nem akarta, hogy Lupin mentegesse az apját valamiképpen, ahogy – jól tudta – anyja tenné.  
\- Ismerem Perselust azóta, hogy annyi idősek voltunk, mint te most – kezdte Lupin. – Merem állítani, hogy szeret téged, ahogy senkit sem szeretett még soha azelőtt. Ez nem mindennapi dolog. Ahogy mondtam már, vele nem könnyű szót érteni, túlságosan bonyolult lélek ahhoz, hogy könnyen megérthessük. Bármi is történt az alatt a büntetőmunka alatt, nem lehet az, aminek látszik.   
Nathan kétségek között hallgatta professzora véleményét. Senki sem tudja, hogy mi történt az alatt a büntetőmunka alatt  
\- Nem volna jobb egyszerűen megkérdezni, hogy mit gondol rólad? Nem hiszem, hogy félnél ezt megtenni, hiszen te hamisítatlan griffendéles vagy. – A házvezető tanár megcsóválta a fejét, hogy kifejezette hitetlenségét afelett, hogy Nathan nem volna ehhez elég bátor.   
\- Talán meg kellene próbálnod. Talán Perselus meg fog lepni téged, ahogy már régebben is megtette. – Lupin rámosolygott a fiúra.   
\- Nem erőltetem most, hogy bájitaltanra menj, de ne várd, hogy ez a jövő héten is így lesz – tette hozzá most már sokkal komolyabban. – Ne gondolj arra, hogy milyen rosszul sülhetnek el a dolgok. Arra is épp elég ok van, hogy minden jóra forduljon. – Lupin felállt. – Találkozunk az órán. – Ezzel kiment, otthagyva Nathant a gondolataival.   
________________________________________

Bármit is mondott Remus, Nathan egész héten kerülte az apját, sose nézett rá, nem ment le a pincébe, nehogy belefusson, bár sokszor érezte magán a hideg tekintetet, ha egy helyiségben voltak. Végül meggyőzte magát, hogy mehet bájitaltanra minden további nélkül. Nem azért, mintha lenne más választása, de nem hagyhatja, hogy Piton az egészet rémálommá változtassa. 

Ugyanez volt az anyjával kapcsolatban is, különösen az után a levél után, amelyet keresztapjától kapott. A könyvtár volt a kedvenc helye, és azt sem akarta már elkerülni, csak azért, mert az anyja is ott lehet. Ott kapta el őt Hermione szombat reggel. Kényelmetlen volt a helyzet, de Nathan úgy viselkedett, hogy csírájában elfojtotta anyja közeledését.

Újult bizalommal saját elhatározásában ment kifelé a nagyteremből a legelső találkozásra immár ismert apjával. Belépett a bájital tanterembe, és mintha mi sem történt volna, elfoglalta elöl a szokásos helyét. Nagyon magabiztos volt, egészen addig, míg a bájitalmester be nem lépett az ajtón. Nathan oda sem nézett. Visszafogta a lélegzetét, és merőn bámulta a munkapadot.  
\- Nyissák ki könyvüket a kétszáztizedik oldalon! – mondta Piton professzor, és megkezdte a tanítást a szokásos módon.

Nathan nem tudott mit kezdeni azzal, hogy a tanár magatartása semmit sem változott. Ő annyit várt ettől a találkozástól, hogy valahogy csalódást érzett a férfi magatartásának változatlansága miatt. Ahogy az óra folyt, Nathan zavara visszatetszéssé és gyűlöletté változott apjának látszólagos közömbössége miatt.   
Dühe egyre csak fokozódott, mikor a bájitalt kezdték főzni. Semmiféle könnyedség nem volt a mozdulataiban, míg aprított, szeletelt és reszelt. Mechanikusan követte az előírásokat, egyáltalán nem gondolt arra, miért teszi az üstbe egyszerre a gyökeret meg húsdarabot.

Perselus sétált a munkapadok között, megjegyzést tett ennek-annak a munkájára, ahogy máskor is szokta. Ha úgy látta, pontokat vont le. Nem akarta, hogy Nathan azt higgye, változtak valamit a dolgok csak azért, mert hogy már tudja, ő az apja. Ő ugyanaz a tanár, mint akivel az első alkalommal itt találkozott, aki már az anyját is tanította. Semmi sem változott.

Idáig minden jól ment. Perselus nem tett fel neki egyenesen kérdést, és Nathan sem jelentkezett egy kérdésre sem, s Perselusnak úgy tűnt, mindez megfelelően illik a fiú eddigi viselkedéséhez. Már majdnem Nathan üstjéhez ért. – A bájital nem fog magától megkeverődni, Miss Parks – mondta egy lánynak, (aki rémülten kavarni kezdett), aztán folytatta a sétát a tanulók mögött, s megállt a fia mögött.

Azonnal észrevette Nathan munkájában az eddig mindig meglévő gondosság teljes hiányát. A hozzávalók szanaszét hevertek az asztal egyik sarkán. A fiú fölösleges lendülettel szeletelte a gyökeret, egyenlőtlen darabokra és figyelmetlenül. Perselus még nem szólt, belekémlelt az üstbe. A bájitalnak ocsmány barna színe volt, ahogy gondolta is.   
\- Milyen színűnek kellene lennie a bájitalnak a főzés ezen pontján, Mr Granger?   
\- Világossárgának, uram.   
Persze, hogy tudja. A hibátlan válasz nem lepte meg, de a hangra annál inkább felkapta a fejét.   
\- No és milyen a magáé? – kérdezte.  
\- Magától is láthatja, uram – felelt Nathan, anélkül hogy felemelte volna pillantását a gyökérvagdalásból.  
Perselus megkerülte a munkaasztalt, és megállt, szemben a gyerekkel. – Öt pont a Griffendéltől. Milyen színe van a bájitalának, Mr Granger? – kérdezte újra.  
Nathan belenézett az üstbe. – Barnás szerintem, de hát már tudja, uram – felelt Nathan, és mintha semmi sem történt volna, újabb adag vagdalékot rakott az üstbe, mire az felsistergett. Mikor egy egész szalamandrafarkat akart beletenni, Perselus elkapta a kezét. Nathan akkor végre ránézett, s látta, hogy a puszta düh ég abban a sötét szempárban.

Az egész osztály figyelte az eseményeket, közben persze buzgón tettették, hogy dolgoznak.  
\- Mi fog történni, ha engedem, hogy beletegye ezt ebbe a kotyvalékba, amit főz? – érdeklődött Perselus, még mindig kitartóan a gyerek szemébe nézve, és szorosan tartva a kezét.   
\- Nézzük meg! – felelt kihívóan Nathan, és próbálta lefogott kezét az üst felé közelíteni.  
Perselus keményen tartotta. – Nem fogom hagyni, hogy a levegőbe röpüljön az osztály, csak mert rád jött a bolondóra! – Előhúzta a pálcáját a talárzsebéből, s egy Evanesco-val eltűntette az üst tartalmát. – Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, Mr Granger, és ez a munkája elégtelen! – sziszegte, s végre elengedte a fia karját. – Óra végére kérek egy dolgozatot arról, hogy milyen reakciót vált ki ezen hozzávalók helytelen bekeverése a bájitalokba! 

Perselus ráförmedt a többiekre, akik ész nélkül mentek vissza a munkájukhoz. _Miben töri a fejét ez a gyerek?_ \- gondolta, míg visszaült az íróasztalához. Tényleg felrobbanthatta volna az üstöt. Ez zavaró gondolat volt, különösen, hogy Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy a fia pontosan tudta ezt. _Bosszút akar állni?_ Ez lehetséges. Perselus figyelte a körmölő Nathan arckifejezését: volt valamii benne, amit még sosem látott azelőtt. 

Hamarabb mint gondolta volna, Nathan ott állt az íróasztala előtt, egy darab pergament tartott a kezében, és már fordult is el, hogy összepakoljon.  
\- Még nem engedtem el az óráról, Mr. Granger - mondta neki. - Üljön le!

Nem kellett kétszer mondania, pedig Nathan mérgesnek látszott. Perselus megnézte a pergament. Messze volt ez egy szabályszerű dolgozattól. Csak éppen felsorolta a hozzávalókat, meg azokat, amelyek helyettesíthetik ezeket. Ez mind helyes is volt, de nem ez volt a lényeg. Csak egy sértett válasz volt Perselus parancsára.   
Már vége volt az órának, és Perselus bólintott. - Elmehetnek. - Aztán hozzátette: - Maga nem, Mr. Granger.  
Hamarosan egyedül maradtak az osztályban. Perselus megindult a fia felé, aki szándékosan kerülte a pillantását. - Nem tudom, mit akarsz elérni ezzel a viselkedéssel, de biztos lehetsz benne, hogy ezt nem fogom eltűrni. 

Nathan nem reagált. Perselus rátámaszkodott a munkapadra. - Ha megengedtem volna, hogy beledobd a szalamandrafarkat az üstbe, te is, én is, meg még jó néhányan a kis barátaid közül most az ágyat nyomnánk a gyengélkedőn. Erre bizonyára nem gondoltál. - Várt egy kicsit, hogy a gyerek emészthesse a hallottakat. - Persze, hogy nem gondoltál. De hát a biztonság nem is a te gondod, hanem az enyém. 

Nathan még mindig nem akart ránézni. Az egész annyira furcsa volt. - Nézz rám! - parancsolta Perselus. Nathan nem mozdította a fejét, de felpillantott Perselusra. - Engem levegőnek nézhetsz, ha akarsz, viselkedhetsz olyan bolondul, ahogy csak tetszik, de meg ne próbált felrobbantani az üstöd az órámon! - A hangja igazán fenyegető volt. Nathan összeszorította a száját. - Most elmehetsz. Már úgyis késésben vagy.

Nathan fogta a holmiját, de mielőtt kifordult volna az ajtón, visszaszólt. - Mit törődik vele?  
Perselus utána bámult az elsiető fiúnak. _Hát bizony, jobban érdekel, mint kellene_ \- válaszolt magának.   
________________________________________

Ahogy múltak a napok, apa és a fia között a feszültség nőttön nőtt. Perselust nemcsak Nathan lehetetlen viselkedése nyomasztotta, hanem Granger mindennapos levelei is. Már a harmadik hétvége közeledett a nevezetes elszólása után, és az egyetlen beszélgetés, ami lezajlott közte meg a fia között, az a bizonyos órai összeszólalkozás volt.

Végül is azért egy dolog azért megváltozott azóta: Nathan már nem nézte annyira levegőnek, mint még pár napja is. Persze nem beszélgettek, de már látták őket egyazon helyiségben, például a nagyteremben, mint ahogy most is. Azért Perselusnak nem kis erőfeszítésébe került, hogy elmenjen a Griffendél asztala mellett minden étkezés alkalmával. De azt akarta, hogy Nathan bizonyos legyen a jelenlétében, és tudja: figyeli őt. 

Amikor ez először történt meg, úgy találta, a gyerek egész nyugodt. A következő alkalmakkor már megérezte a fia dühét. De aznap…  
Mikor Nathan észrevette, hogy Piton elindul az asztal felől, ő is felállt. Apjának új szokása, hogy újabban állandóan elsétál a Griffendél asztala mellett, mikor kimegy a nagyteremből, határtalanul nyugtalanította Nathant. És mert már elege volt ebből, úgy gondolta, ma megfizet mindenért.

Nathan barátai is felálltak vele együtt, a bejárat felé indultak, és már majdnem oda is értek, mikor Nathan észrevette, hogy apja hallótávolságba ért. - Valamit akarok nektek mondani - kezdte. - Megtudtam, hogy ki az apám.  
\- Ne mondd! - kiáltott fel Andy.  
Nathan látta a szeme sarkából, hogy sikerült teljesen magára vonnia apja figyelmét. - Igen -bólintott. - De sajnos, már meghalt. - Várakozásának megfelelően barátai sajnálkozni kezdtek, s akkor még hozzátette: - De nem érdekes. Ha van, ha nincs, az én életem nem változna semmit. Egy senki volt.

És - ahogy várta is - már jött is a reakció a bájitalmester részéről. Egy pillanat alatt kapta el a karját.   
\- Ez ostobaság! Hagyd abba ezt a hülyeséget, de azonnal! - sziszegte.  
\- Vagy? - kérdezett vissza Nathan. - Vagy mi lesz? - S nézett rá kihívóan.  
\- Nem beszélhetsz így rólam, kölyök! Elegem van a bújócskából, és nem tűröm tovább a tiszteletlenséged!  
\- Mintha tartoznék valami tisztelettel! Maga volt az, aki állandóan kigúnyolt, hacsak betettem a lábam az osztályba, figyelte, mikor csinálok bolondot magamból! Megmondhatta volna nekem, de mindig csak úgy bánt velem, mint egy hülye tökfejjel!  
\- Csak egy okot mondj, hogy ne úgy bánjak veled! És tíz pont a Griffendéltől - emelte fel Piton a hangját.  
\- Tizet, százat, vonjon le annyit, amennyit csak akar! Nem érdekel! - Nathan elég hangosan kiabált ahhoz, hogy az egész iskola felfigyeljen rá. - Maga pontosan olyan szörnyeteg, amilyennek mindenki mondja! Sohasem fogom tisztelni magát! Gyűlölöm! - kiabálta. - Gyűlölöm! Engedjen el! - ordította, és kihúzta a szorításból a karját.

Perselus elengedte a fiát, s tisztán látta az elrohanó Nathan arcán a valódi gyűlöletet. Csak állt. Nathan szavai visszhangoztak a lelkében fájdalmasan. Ez kéz érintését érezte meg a könyökén, és egy kísérteties pillanatig azt kívánta, bárcsak Hermione lenne az, és nem McGalagony.   
\- Piton professzor, mi történt itt? - Az igazgatónő komoly hangja magához térítette, és észrevette azt is, hogy mindenki őt nézi.   
\- Ez hosszú történet, Minerva. És ha most megbocsát… - mondta, és kiment a nagyteremből.  
McGalagony követte.   
\- Piton professzor! - kiáltotta. Perselus ingerülten megállt. - Tudni akarom, hogy mi történt! - kiáltotta az igazgatónő, mintha csak az osztályában lenne. - Várom az irodámban! - tette még hozzá, és otthagyta.   
Perselus érezte, hogy még valaki közeledik feléje a nagyteremből. - Nem akarom hallani, amit mondani akarsz, Lupin! - förmedt rá, anélkül, hogy kollégája felé fordult volna, hisz Remus jelenléte csak fokozta az ingerültségét.  
\- Megnézem, mi van Nathannal - mondta a vérfarkas, és elindult a lépcső felé.  
Perselus sóhajtott, és ő maga McGalagony irodája felé vette az irányt.   
________________________________________

\- Azt mondod, hogy Hermione… hogy izé… hogy Pitonnal volt? Ez nem lehet igaz! - kiáltott fel Ron felháborodva a Harry által mondott újságra.  
\- Beszélhetsz hangosabban is! Miért nem kötöd rögtön a muglik orrára? – szólt rá figyelmeztetőn Harry.   
Ron még mindig nem tért magához. – De hát velem járt! Hogy lehetett együtt Pitonnal?  
Harry a szemét forgatta. - Ron, nem ez a lényeg. Most Nathan miatt aggódom.  
\- Persze. Sajnálom. Én csak… Szóval Piton. Szegény Nathan, nem érdemelte meg, hogy bármi köze legyen ahhoz a denevérhez!  
\- Igen, és ráadásul Hermione azt akarja, hogy közeledjenek egymáshoz. Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy Piton a befolyása alá vonja Nathant. Hermione téved, ha azt hiszi, hogy tétlenül tűröm ezt, csak mert Piton a gyerek apja! - jelentette ki Harry. - Eljött hozzám a múltkor, csak hogy megmondja, hagyjam ezt rá meg Pitonra. Tényleg azt hiszi, hogy Piton képes jó apa lenni!  
\- Ezt ő mondta neked? - kérdezte Ron hitetlenkedve.  
\- És teljesen kikelt magából, mikor mondtam neki, hogy Piton még egy patkánnyal sem volna képes rendesen törődni.  
\- De mit tehetünk, ha Hermione eltökélte, hogy összehozza őket? Úgy értem, Hermione Nathan anyja, és … és Piton az apja. - Ron újra elfintorodott. - Még mindig nem hiszem, hogy Hermione képes volt erre!  
\- Nos, talán van egy mód, hogy meggyőzzük. Nathan egy elég zaklatott levelet írt nekem. Megmutattam neki, és akkor elsírta magát. - Harry engedékenyebb lett. - Én csak azt akarom, hogy lássa be, mekkora hibát csinált.  
\- Majd kitalálunk valamit, haver - tette hozzá Ron, és megveregette Harry vállát.   
Felhajtották az italukat, és kimentek a Foltozott Üstből. 

De ahogy kihúzták a lábukat a kocsmából, egy megbűvölt purlicerpenna őrült tempóban kezdett leírni minden egyes szót, ami elhangzott. S egy boszorkány önelégült pillantással, kissé türelmetlenül figyelte a pennát.   
\- Lehet, hogy ezzel még címlapra kerülünk… Bizony pennácskám… Ez kifejezetten címlapra való történet!


	22. Piton fia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cikk megjelenik, és ettől minden csak rosszabb lesz. De talán nem is. Szemlélet kérdése.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennek a fejezetnek a fordításából is Nimbusz gyomlálta ki a gazt... :-)

Perselus belépett az igazgatónő irodájába. McGalagony az íróasztalánál ült, karját összefonva várta a magyarázatát. Perselusnak megfordult a fejében, hogy leül az igazgatónővel szembeni karosszékbe, de aztán úgy döntött, mégsem teszi. Amit közölni akar, úgysem tart hosszú ideig. Belenézett a komor boszorkány szemébe, és kijelentette:

\- Nathan Granger az én fiam. 

Tisztán látta a megdöbbenést McGalagony arcán, de úgy döntött, nem hagyja befolyásolni magát, bármi is legyen a boszorkány véleménye, inkább folytatta. - A gyerek nemrég tudta meg ezt, és persze nem repes a boldogságtól, ahogy maga is láthatta az előbb azt a kis közjátékot a nagyteremben. 

\- Hermione fia? – McGalagony teljesen megdöbbent attól, amit hallott, és homlokát annyira összeráncolta, hogy két szemöldöke összeért. - Akkor maga volt az!

\- Ha arra céloz, hogy én voltam az, aki teherbe ejtette, hát akkor éppen erről beszélek, Minerva. Nathan Granger az én fiam. És ha most megbocsát, még sok dolgom van ma.

Perselus megfordult, hogy elhagyja az irodát, de McGalagony rászólt. 

\- Ne merészeljen távozni, míg kielégítő magyarázatot nem ad!

Perselus megfordult, és újra a nőre nézett. - Nem tartozom magyarázattal. Amit tudnia kell, már tudja. Az érzelmi életemet pedig a jövőben diszkrétebben fogom intézni, nem fogja zavarni az iskola nyugalmát. 

\- Ó nem, nem szabadul ilyen könnyen! Perselus… hát hiszen akkor még majdnem kislány volt… Hogy volt képes… Tizenegy éves kora óta a tanítványa volt, Merlin szerelmére! Egy diák!

Az igazgatónő szemmel láthatóan viszolygott a gondolattól, és Piton teljesen igazat is adott neki. Ha McGalagony még a körülményeket is tudná, még jobban elszörnyedne. Nem akart itt állni, és arról diskurálni, hogy erőszakolt meg egy diáklányt. 

\- Nem ez volt a legszörnyűbb, amit életemben elkövettem - vágott vissza, és nem bírta megállni, hogy Dumbledore portréja felé ne pillantson. - És ha nem bánja, Minerva, nincs semmi több, ami magára tartozik, kivéve persze a fiú elfogadhatatlan viselkedését. De mint mondtam, azon leszek, hogy ez többé ne ismétlődjön meg. 

Újra elfordult. 

\- Nem tudom elhinni – hallotta McGalagonyt a háta mögül. - Nem volt magában annyi tisztesség, hogy elismerje a gyereket sajátjának! Hermionénak magának kellett gondoskodnia a fiáról. Egyik gyereknek a másikról, Perselus! Egyedül!

Piton megfordult, hogy szembenézzen az igazgatónővel.

\- Ne beszéljen olyasmiről, amit nem tud, Minerva! Aligha az én hibám, hogy az a bolond lány mit csinált!

\- Még okolja is? Ez jellemző, Perselus! – köpte megvetően McGalagony.

Perselusnál betelt a pohár. Ellépett az ajtótól, és megállt az igazgatónő hosszú, súlyos íróasztala előtt. 

\- Azt hiszi, a maga kis griffendélesei mind angyalok, ugye? Sosem követnek el hibákat, ugye? Hát mondok én magának valami újságot, Minerva. Ő volt az, aki úgy döntött, hogy egyedül neveli fel a gyereket, nem én! Volt olyan bolond, hogy eltitkolta előlem, aztán egyszerre csak jó ötletnek tartotta, hogy a gyerek megtudjon mindent! Ő volt az, a maga kis griffendéles mindentudója! És nem én!

A McGalagony arcán kiütköző megdöbbenés valamelyest enyhítette Perselus dühét. Önelégülten húzta el a száját.

\- Most csodálkozik ugye, hogy a csodálatos Hermione Granger mégsem olyan tökéletes, mint hitte! 

\- Maga nem is tudta? - kérdezte McGalagony, még mindig kábán a felismeréstől. 

\- Nem. – A gúnyos mosoly lelohadt Perselus ajkáról. - És most már úgyis késő, hát nem?

McGalagony nem bírt megszólalni, csak bámult az asztal egy pontjára. Végül ránézett a férfira. - Akkor mondta meg magának, amikor megtalálta a gyereket az erdőben.

\- Nem, Minerva. Verje ki a fejéből a felelősségteljes és szigorúan becsületes lány képét. Egyáltalán nem mondta meg, és nem is hinném, hogy megmondta volna mostanában.  
\- S mielőtt McGalagony megszólalhatott volna, hozzátette: - Magam jöttem rá. 

\- A büntetőmunkák alatt. - Az igazgatónő bólintott. - Ezért akarta mindig lepasszolni a felügyeletet. - Most már újra Pitonra nézett. - Nem akarta felvállalni a fiút, igaz? – kérdezte vádlón.

\- Nem fogom megvitatni magával a cselekedeteimet, Minerva. Amit a fiúval kapcsolatban teszek, az csak rám tartozik.

Elindult az ajtó felé, s ez alkalommal az igazgatónő már nem tarthatta vissza, de ekkor egy hang hallatszott a fal felől, s ez megállította.

\- Perselus!

Piton behunyta szemét, s nem nézett vissza rájuk.

\- Hogy döntött Nathan? - kérdezte könnyedén Dumbledore.

\- Majd Minerva elmondja - válaszolta Perselus. Kifordult a szobából, a talárja feketén hömpölygött utána.   
________________________________________

Nathan már megint alig aludt éjszaka. Ez már így volt azóta, hogy tudta, Piton az apja, és az álmatlanság eléggé kimerítette. Tanára megérdemelte, amit előző este a fejéhez vágott, ebben bizonyos volt, de akkor miért nem tölti el jó érzéssel a bosszú? Miért, hogy minden dicsérő szó, minden vállveregetés csak fokozza a furcsa érzést a szívében? Miért, hogy bűnösnek érzi magát, és Lupin professzor prédikációjának minden szava mázsás súlyként nehezedik rá? Bármi is az oka, egyszerűen rosszul érzi magát. 

Mikor lement a nagyterembe, hogy megreggelizzen, észrevette, hogy sokan megbámulják. Számított erre. Barátai újra vállon veregették, s megerősítették győzelmének tudatában, hogy Piton fejéhez vágta mindazt, amiről a többiek csak álmodoztak, hogy megteszik, csak éppen sose merték. Összeszorult a szíve, mikor észrevette, hogy néhány mardekáros tisztelettel néz rá, és méginkább összeszorult, mikor meglátta, hogy apja a tanári asztalnál ül, és őt nézi. 

Gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét, míg barátai tovább vonszolták magukkal. Elvegyült közöttük, és örült, hogy már prózaibb dolgokról folyik a társalgás, s nem az ő felbőszült támadásáról rettegett professzoruk ellen. Élvezte, hogy egy pillanatra újra névtelenül olvadhat bele a tömegbe, s próbálta elűzni a rossz érzést, mely apja kitartó figyelme miatt a hatalmára kerítette. Annyira koncentrált, hogy fel ne nézzen a tányérjáról, hogy még a postabaglyok érkezését sem látta meg. De nem tudott sokáig észrevétlen maradni, mert egyszer csak valaki a nevén szólította. 

\- Mi van? - kérdezte Andyt, miután az már harmadszor szólongatta.

\- Benne vagy a Reggeli Prófétában! - mondta Andy, és le se vette a szemét az újságról.

\- Én? - Ez teljesen váratlan volt. - De miért?

Andy nem felelt.

\- Miért vagyok benne az újságban? - sürgette Nathan a választ.

Semmi. Andy csak bámulta a pergament összehúzott szemöldökkel, döbbenten.

\- Hadd lássam! - kapta ki Kevin az újságot Andy dermedt kezéből.

\- Mi van? Mit írnak? - kiáltott türelmetlenül Nathan. Körülnézett, és látta, hogy a többi diák, akik szintén újságot olvasnak, mind furcsán néznek rá, és ez nagyon-nagyon nem tetszett neki.

Már éppen elszedte volna Kevintől az újságot, mikor egyszerre csak barátja megszólalt: 

\- Te Piton fia vagy? - Összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá, ahogy Andy is, és Nathan most már tudta, hogy miért.

\- Mi? - visította, és elvette Kevintől az újságot. Alig bírta elhinni. Ott van az első oldalon, mindenki láthatja!

**Ki az apja a háborús hős eltitkolt fiának?**

**Mióta elkezdődött az iskolaév, sokat beszélnek a háborús hős Hermione Granger fiáról, az elsőéves Nathan Grangerről, és arról, összefügg-e egymással a gyermek születése, és Ms Granger elhatározása, hogy kivonul a varázslóvilágból. Sokan találgatják, hogy vajon a gyermek a mugliszületésű boszorkány egy ifjúkori szerelmének gyümölcse-e - hiszen úgy döntött, hogy a mugli világban neveli fel -, vagy esetleg nem másnak, mint Harry Potternek a törvénytelen fia. Azonban megbízható forrásból értesültünk, hogy ennek a szegény fiúnak az apja nem más, mint a nagy Albus Dumbledore ismert gyilkosa, az egykori halálfaló, Perselus Piton professzor.**

**E leleplező hír új fényben tünteti fel azt a tényt, hogy a briliáns elméjű boszorkány oly sok évvel ezelőtt elhagyta a varázslóvilágot. Mi oka lehetett rá? Szégyen? Félelem? Fia származásának titka - mint megtudtuk - még legközelebbi barátai előtt is rejtve maradt éveken át, s úgy tűnik, mindez alaposan alátámasztja feltevésünket.**

Nem akarta tovább olvasni, de nem is volt szükséges. Minden ott volt, amit tudni akart, és az elszörnyedést jól tükrözték a rászegeződő tekintetek. Most mit csináljon? Apja tekintetét kereste, és látta, hogy mint oly sokszor, Piton is őt nézi. 

Egy hang szűrődött át a nagyterem zsongásán.

\- A Próféta téved, ugye? - Kevin szavaiból kitűnt a nem is titkolt remény. - Piton nem az apád. Azt mondtad, valaki más az - tette hozzá.

Andy csak bámulta őt kutatva, de ez a pillantás s a csönd elég kitartó volt ahhoz, hogy Nathant rákényszerítse, ismerje el, hogy az újság igazat írt.

Kevin várt a válaszra. – Nathan…

\- Én… - Nathan újra a tanári asztal felé pillantott, aztán vissza a tányérjára. – De igen, ő az - bökte ki végül alig hallhatóan. 

Kínos pillanat volt. _Mit fognak mondani?_ Nathan nem tudta. Talán a „kínos” nem is jó szó. Ez _súlyos_ pillanat volt, úgy érezte, menten rászakad a nagyterem.

\- Piton? - kérdezte újra Kevin. 

Nathan felpillantott. A tanári asztal felé nézett, de ezúttal nem találta ott, akit keresett. Felállt.

\- Igen, Piton - vetette oda, és elfordult, az ajtó felé indult, és léptei úgy gyorsultak, ahogy a hangzavar nőtt a nagyteremben. 

Ahogy átlépett a küszöbön, a falnak támaszkodott és lehunyta a szemét. Szerette volna, ha nem ver olyan gyorsan a szíve. Nehezen lélegzett. Most már mindenki tudja, ki az apja. Hogy Piton az. 

Homlokával megütögette a falat néhányszor, csak azután nyitotta ki a szemét. Apja vágott át az előcsarnokon, a pince felé vezető lépcsők tetején megállt, s csak nézte őt feszülten. Nathan visszabámult, mire a férfi elfordult, és leindult lefelé.   
________________________________________

\- Szabad! – kiáltotta Hermione az irodai ajtaján kopogtatónak. Fel se pillantott a belépőre, mert Williamet várta. 

\- Mindjárt befejezem ezt… - tette hozzá felemelve a szabad kezét, míg a másikkal sebesen írt valamit a noteszába. 

\- Szép iroda… ahhoz képest, hogy egy mugli intézményben van…

Hermione kővé dermedt a hang hallatán.

\- És ha nem látnám a saját szememmel, sose hinném el, hogy Hermione Granger ezért az egyszerű mugli életért hátat fordított a hírnevének, ami a varázslóvilágban övezte – tette hozzá a hívatlan vendég.

Hermione egyszerre volt meglepett, dühös és kíváncsi. Mit csinál itt ez a nő? 

\- De mégsem tudtam megszökni a maga megalázó és aljas, szenzációhajhász kíváncsiskodása elől… Nem talált jobb alanyt a gyomorforgató üzelmeihez? Mit akar itt?

\- A riporter arra megy, ahol híreket talál – felelte a nő, szemmel láthatóan élvezve Hermione feszültségét. – Gondoltam, adhatna nekem egy exkluzív interjút!

\- Elment az esze? – Hermionét feldühítette az újságírónő otromba cinizmusa. – Soha nem adok magának interjút! Azt se tudom, hogy talált meg. És nem akarom, hogy itt legyen!

\- Felbukkant a minisztériumi nyilvántartásban, mikor a fia a Roxfortba került, ezt bizonyára maga is tudja – csevegett Rita, míg szeme körbejárt a szobában. – Egyébként az olvasóim alig várják, hogy többet tudjanak a fiáról. Össze kellene hoznunk egy közös interjút!

Hermione erre összehúzta a szemét, felállt az asztal mellől, és előhúzta a pálcáját. Ekkor azonban belépett William. Egy mugli jelenlétében mégsem átkozhatta meg Rita Vitrolt.

\- Bocsánat, nem tudtam, hogy nem vagy egyedül – mentegetőzött William. – Megtalálsz a szobámban, ha végeztél. Elnézést kérek. 

Sarkon fordult, hogy kimenjen a szobából, mikor Hermione – Ritára rá sem nézve – sietve utána szólt: - Erre semmi szükség professzor Brice, a hölgy úgyis éppen indulni akart. 

Rita nem zavartatta magát, figyelme William felé fordult. Jól megnézte magának a férfit.

\- Úgy látom, el vannak foglalva. – Hermionéhoz beszélt, de Williamet nézte. Néhány összesodort pergament vett elő a táskájából, és Hermione felé nyújtotta őket. – Tudja, hol talál meg, ha meggondolná magát. Remélem, hamarosan látom magát meg a tündéri kisfiát…

Hermione elvette a pergamenkupacot, csak hogy minél előbb megszabaduljon Ritától. Utána nézett a nőnek, aki kifelé menet vetett még egy-két vizsgálódó pillantást Williamre. Hermione azt kívánta, bárcsak megátkozta volna ezt a némbert, vagy megmondta volna neki, hogy a közelébe ne menjen Nathannak, de nem kockáztathatta William kérdezősködését.

\- Ki volt ez? – kérdezte a férfi, amint egyedül maradtak.

\- Valaki, akit igazán nem akartam ma látni – kerülte meg a kérdést Hermione. Még mindig Rita Vitrol látogatásának hatása alatt állt, és William jelenléte – ami jól jött, mikor meg kellett szabadulnia a tolakodó riportertől, most inkább teher volt. Akadályozta abban, hogy rontást küldjön a némberre, vagy legalább megátkozzon valamit. 

\- Jól vagy?

\- Jól vagyok Will. Ne aggódj – erőltetett Hermione egy mosolyt, hogy megnyugtassa a férfit. - Menj előre, és kezdd el a beszélgetést Miss Jensennel. Mindjárt megyek én is. – Megpróbált újra mosolyogni.

William tűnődve nézte egy darabig, mielőtt bólintott, és kelletlenül bár, de elhagyta a szobát. Hermione hálás volt. Szüksége volt egy kis időre, hogy lecsillapodjon, és végiggondolja, miért is látogatta meg őt ez a féreg. Soha nem ambicionálta, hogy bárkinek is interjút adjon. És Rita Vitrol jól tudja, hogy neki aztán Hermione sose adna interjút. De akkor mit akar? Fenyegetni Nathanon keresztül? 

Ekkor eszébe jutott a kupacnyi gyűrött pergamen. Kihajtogatta az újságot, s hogy szemébe tűnt az első oldal, elakadt a lélegzete. Elborította a fájdalom és a kétségbeesés Nathan miatt, és még dühösebb volt Vitrolra. Újra meg újra elolvasta a cikket, melyet legféltettebb titkáról írtak. A szomorúság könnyei elöntötték a szemét, érezte, hogy támad fel benne a gyűlölet az aljas nőszemély és „megbízható forrása” iránt. 

Hullani kezdett a könnye, de ingerülten megtörölte az arcát. _Ennek nincs most itt az ideje, Hermione!_ – figyelmeztette magát. Helyre kell hoznia, amit ez a nő tett. Annál a pár nyomtatott sornál sokkal fájdalmasabb volt látni, hogy mint omlik össze mindaz, amit tervezett. A helyzet nem lenne ilyen katasztrofális, ha Nathan és Perselus már közelebb kerültek volna egymáshoz, most azonban, amikor még oly sok minden kellene a rendeződéshez…

Leült, s csak bámulta az asztalt. Most nem tehet semmit, ez a legutóbbi csapás szinte biztos darabokra zúzta a terveit. Hermione latolgatta a következményeket. Nem, nem érdekli a hírneve, hogy mit mondanak az emberek. De aggódott, hogy Perselus visszariad, hogy Nathan teljesen felkészületlenül célpontjává válik a pletykáknak, vagy ami még rosszabb, megbélyegzésnek, ami ellen majd harcolni sem akar! Nem történhet meg, hogy Nathan elfogadja, hogy egy gyilkosnak a fia!

Idegesen találgatta, mit is tehetne most. Kelletlenül ismerte be, hogy most már nem várhat. Ha az az idő, amit adott nekik, nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy közeledjenek egymáshoz, s hogy elfogadják egymást olyannak amilyenek, majd ő kikényszeríti belőlük. Ez a család működni fog, Nathan érdekében ő közel hozza majd őket egymáshoz, elfogadtatja barátaival a tényeket, és sosem kell többet pletykáktól, rosszindulatú híresztelésektől vagy bármi ilyesmitől tartaniuk.

Miután ezt végiggondolta, Hermione letörölte az arcáról a könnyeket, és kiment az irodájából, hogy találkozzék Williammal. Később majd Harryt is meglátogatja, és elintéz még egy-két dolgot, mielőtt a Roxfortba megy holnap. Most, hogy már minden napvilágra került, s szükségtelen óvatoskodnia, teljesen el volt szánva rá, hogy mindent rendbe hoz, vagy ne legyen a neve Hermione Granger!   
________________________________________

\- Lily, én jövök! – nyafogott Sirius Potter. – Papa!  
\- Lily, tudod, hogy csütörtökön mindig Sirius veheti el a bagolytól az újságot! – figyelmeztette Harry a lányát.

\- De már túl türelmetlen a bagoly. Sirius túl sokáig vacakol vele – védekezett a kislány.

\- Sirius, add oda a bagolynak a pénzt! – mondta Harry.

\- Igen, papa – bólintott a kisfiú csüggedten, s még egy párszor megsimogatta az ideges baglyot, mielőtt kifizette az újság árát.

Dobby kiöntötte a kávét gazdájának, Harry pedig elvette az összesodort újságot.

\- Segíthetsz nekem megetetni a baglyokat. De csak ha már megetted a gyümölcsöt – mondta Ginny a fiának, aki erre felvidult.

A család reggelije a szokott rendben folyt, míg egyszerre csak Harry fel nem kiáltott.

\- Ó, hogy az a... 

Sirius kuncogott. 

\- Harry… - szólt figyelmeztetően Ginny, mielőtt Harry valami csúnyát mondana.

De aggódni kezdett, mikor Harry összehajtogatta az újságot, és keresztülhajította a szobán. Felvette aztán, de újra szitkozódni kezdett.

\- A francba…

Sirius újra kuncogott.

\- Mi történt, Harry? – kérdezte az asszony.

\- Hogy nincs jobb dolga annak az undok boszorkánynak… Miért nem képes békén hagyni az embereket? – Harry eltolta a tányért, egy falatot sem bírt mostantól lenyelni.

\- Mit csinált megint Rita Vitrol? – Ginny túl jól ismerte annak a „bogárnak” a botrányos munkásságát ahhoz, hogy tudja, csak ő lehetett az, aki kiborította a férjét. 

Harry sóhajtott.

\- Megint benne vagy az újságban, papa? – kérdezte Lily.

\- Nem igazán, Lily. De te ne törődj semmivel, reggelizzél csak! – mondta a lányának, majd felállt, a könyvtárba ment, az újságot pedig magával vitte.

Ginny sóhajtott. 

\- Dobby, készíts nekem pár tojást és kávét egy tálcára, kérlek.

\- Igen, Dobby máris csinálja, úrnőm.

\- Mami, miért nem eszik a papa az asztalnál? Én is a könyvtárba akarok menni! – méltatlankodott Sirius.

\- Majd ha nagy leszel. De most az asztalnál kell enned.

Dobby a szobában termett a tálcával együtt, ahogy Ginny kérte.

\- Köszönöm, Dobby. Vigyázz kicsit a gyerekekre, kérlek. – Ginny elvette a tálcát, és kiment az ebédlőből. Minden szó nélkül belépett a könyvtárba, és letette a tálcát az asztal sarkára. Harry az ablaknál állt, kifelé bámult. Ginny melléje lépett, átölelte.

\- Mi a baj, Harry?

Harry odanyújtotta az újságot. Ginny egy pillantást vetett az első oldalra, s mindent megértett.

\- Szóval Piton az! – mondta csodálkozva.

Harry nem reagált. Ginny közelebb hajolt hozzá.

\- Ugye nem akarsz emiatt Pitonnal összeveszni? Ez nem a te dolgod, Harry. Ne csinálj semmit, mielőtt nem beszélnél…

\- … Hermionéval, tudom. – fejezte be Harry, és bűntudata támadt, mert tudta, hogy – miután elolvasta az újságot -, Ginny első szava az lesz, hogy mégsem kellett volna beleavatkoznia a dolgokba. 

\- Csak azért mondom, mert tudom, hogy érzel Piton iránt. Nathan nagyon drága nekünk, és tudom, hogy nem vagy boldog amiatt, hogy Hermione… szóval, hogy a gyerek egy Piton. Csak azt kérem, hogy higgadj le, mielőtt bármit is teszel.

Harry megdörzsölte a homlokát. – Nem szükséges lehiggadnom, Ginny. Én már tudtam, hogy Nathan… - Behunyta a szemét és sóhajtott.

Ginny meghökkent. – Te már tudtad, és nem mondtad el nekem! Hogy tudtál ilyesmit eltitkolni előlem?

\- Most te ne húzd fel magad, Ginny! El akartam mondani. Csak mostanában tudtam meg, és még nem volt alkalmam elmesélni.

\- Nem volt alkalmad? Bolondnak nézel? – Ginny nem szeretett a dolgokból kimaradni. – Meddig akartad titkolni?

\- Ne dramatizáld a dolgokat Ginny. Piton mondta el nekem, mikor legutóbb találkoztam vele, de Hermione nem akarta, hogy bárkinek továbbadjam.

\- De én a feleséged vagyok!

Harry a szemét forgatta. - Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ne akartam volna elmondani!

\- Várj csak… Piton mondta neked? – Úgy tűnt, Ginny, túllépett azon, hogy a férje titkolózik előtte. - Szóval megint beleütötted az orrod olyasvalamibe, amibe nem kellett volna? Mikor nő be a fejed lágya, Harry?

\- A francba… - morogta Harry.

\- Mi van még, amit nem mondasz el? - kérdezte Ginny, aki nagyon is jól ismerte a férjét.

\- Nem akartam, hogy így tudja meg az egész varázslóvilág… - mutatott Harry az újságra. - Én csak Nathannak akartam segíteni, és ráébreszteni Hermionét, hogy hibázott. És most…

\- Elmondtad Rita Vitrolnak? - kérdezte Ginny tágra nyílt szemmel.

\- Dehogyis! - kiáltotta Harry, aztán csendesebben hozzátette: - De abból, amit írt, azt hiszem kihallgatott minket… - Harry elvette a feléje nyújtott újságot, és lehuppant a karosszékbe.

\- Harry… - Ginny folytatni akarta a szemrehányást, de látva férje bosszúságát, és tudva, hogy Harry most őszintén vádolja magát, csak odalépett a férjéhez, és vigasztalóan megszorította a vállát.

\- Én csak segíteni akartam neki. A keresztapja vagyok, az a dolgom, hogy megvédjem, és nézd meg, mit tettem. Most minden barátja, meg az összes tanár tudja, hogy Piton gyereke, és ez az egész az én hibám. 

Ginny csak hallgatta, még mindig túl dühös volt rá, hogy vitatkozzon vele. Kis idő múltán megkérdezte: - Miben próbáltál meg segíteni Nathannak?

\- Hermione azt hiszi, jó ötlet, hogy közelebb hozza őket egymáshoz. Én nem akartam, hogy ez megtörténjék.

Ginny abbahagyta a simogatást, és ellépett Harrytől. Harry megfordult, hogy lássa, mi történt.

\- Te el akartad választani egymástól a gyereket meg az apját? Ezt mondod?

Nem, nem ezt mondta. Ő csak meg akarja védeni Nathant Pitontól, és Harry szerint ez a két dolog teljesen különbözik egymástól. _Senki sem képes ezt megérteni?_

\- Te, aki sosem ismerhetted a szüleidet - ütötte a vasat Ginny -, meg akarod fosztani Nathant ettől a lehetőségtől? 

Nem akar ő senkit semmitől sem megfosztani! Vagy mégis? Ő csak el akarja érni, hogy Piton ne avatkozzon Nathan életébe…

\- … ami pedig lehetőséget adna Nathannak, hogy megismerje az apját. 

Harryt megrázta a felismerés, hogy Ginnynek igaza van. _Hogy juthatott ilyesmi az eszembe?_

\- Látom, megértetted végre, milyen ostobaság ilyesmiben törni a fejed - tette hozzá Ginny, kifejezve, amit Harry maga is érzett.

Harry belesüppedt a karosszékbe, és a kezébe temette a fejét.

\- Én csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy meg kell védenem Nathant Pitontól. Tudod, hogy mit gondolok róla, és ez nem is lesz soha másképp. Csak… - Harry még mindig eléggé feldúlt volt. - Nem gondoltam rá, hogy ezzel elveszem a lehetőséget Nathantól, hogy találkozzon az apjával… Nem akarnék ilyet. 

Ginny leült a fotel karfájára. Egy csókot nyomott Harry fejére, és megsimogatta a haját. 

\- Örülök, hogy belátod. Remélem, nem túl késő, hogy helyrehozd, akármilyen ostobaságot is csináltál.

Harry nézte a szeretett asszonyt. Milyen csodálatos! Az ölébe rántotta, és forrón megcsókolta. - Mihez is kezdenék nélküled? - mosolygott.

De lehervadt a mosolya, mikor már a karját dörzsölte, ahová Ginny odasózott. 

\- Ezt azért kaptad, mert titkolózol előttem! - Ginny már az ajtónál volt, mikor megfordult, és rámutatott a tálcára. - És edd meg a reggelit, mielőtt dolgozni mész!  
________________________________________

A katasztrofális reggeli után csendesen telt a délelőtt, és Nathan – társai bámész tekintetére oda se figyelve – most már igazán várta az anyjával való találkozást. Bár még nem volt péntek, Nathan úgy gondolta, anyja bizonyára eljön, ha elolvassa az újságot. Most már szerette volna, ha a közelében van. Bár még e pillanatban nem voltak beszélő viszonyban, Nathannak kétségtelenül hiányzott az anyja, most tán jobban, mint bármikor.

A délután ugyanolyan csendes volt, mint a délelőtt. Legjobb barátai nem kerülték ugyan, de egyáltalán nem úgy viselkedtek, mint szoktak. Alig-alig kérdeztek tőle valamit, és nem vonták be a társalgásukba. Nathan tisztán látta, hogy nem akarnak jóban lenni vele most, hogy immár hivatalosan is Piton fia. 

Ezért a Griffendél asztalának egy távoli sarkán ette meg a vacsorát. Még mindig érezte, hogy bámulják, mint egy csodabogarat, de ezt inkább elviselte, mint barátai közömbösségét. És az apja már legalább két étkezést is mulasztott. _Eggyel kevesebb bámészkodó szempár_ – gondolta Nathan, s nemigen gondolt arra, jelent-e valamit számára apja távolléte. 

A tanári asztalnál McGalagony igazgatónő a magányosan vacsorázó fiút figyelte, aztán a balján álló üres széket. Lupinhoz fordult és megkérdezte: - Látta ma Perselust?

\- Reggeli óta nem. 

Lupin követte McGalagony pillantását, és a fiú láttán még hozzátette: - Majd beszélek vele, és meglátom, szüksége van-e segítségre.

Az igazgatónő visszanézett Lupinra, és megértette, hogy a férfi Nathanról beszél. Bólintott. – Még jobban hasonlít a gyerek Perselusra most, hogy így elhúzódik a többiektől.

Most Remuson volt a sor, hogy bólintson. 

\- Nem látszik magán, hogy meglepte volna az újság, Remus – szólt csevegő hangon McGalagony.

\- Már tudtam – ismerte be Lupin. – Ahogy oly jól rámutatott: Nathan nagyon is emlékeztet a gyerek Perselusra.

\- Csodálkozom, hogy nem láttam semmi jelét azelőtt…

\- Maga a tanárunk volt, Minerva. Többeknek kellemetlen volna, ha emlékezne, milyenek voltak a régi diákjai még gyerekként. - Rámosolygott az asszonyra, aztán újra Nathanra nézve hozzátette: - Én Perselus évfolyamtársa voltam. Nekem könnyebb volt észrevenni a hasonlóságot.

\- De sok van belőle az anyjából is – bólintott McGalagony.

\- Griffendéles. – Lupin az igazgatónőre kacsintott.

McGalagony nem tudta elrejteni mosolyát. – Szegény Perselus…

Nem sokkal ezután Lupin otthagyta a tanári asztalt. Egy széket húzott Nathan mellé, és mielőtt a fiú bármit is szólhatott volna, megkérdezte: - Nem vagy éhes?

\- Nem – válaszolt Nathan.

\- Talán elvette az étvágyadat, hogy kerülöd a barátaidat…

\- Nem kerülök senkit. 

\- Lehet, hogy tévedek. Akkor bizonyára egy csomó jó okod van arra, hogy asztal végén egyél…

Nathan sóhajtott. – Csak egyszerűbbé akarom tenni a dolgukat. Például úgy, hogy nem kell erőlködniük, hogy Piton fiával csevegjenek.

\- Miért volna megerőltető nekik beszélgetni veled, Nathan? Te ma ugyanolyan nagyszerű kölyök vagy, mint tegnap – bizonygatta Lupin.

Nathan szomorúan mosolygott Lupinra. Tudta, hogy házvezető tanára csak megpróbálja őt felvidítani, hiszen mindig olyan kedves volt hozzá. De semmi olyat nem mondhat, ami megváltoztatja azt, amit a többiek gondolnak róla most, hogy kiderült, Piton fia.

\- Azt hiszed, kisebbedtél attól, hogy kiderült rólad, hogy Perselus fia vagy?

Nathan visszabámult az őt metsző pillantással fürkésző Lupinra. 

\- Nem – felelte.

\- Akkor jó – bólintott Lupin. – Mert nem is!

Ültek kis ideig, aztán Lupin megtörte a töprengő csöndet. – Tudod, hol találsz meg, ha szükséged van valamire. Gyere bátran! – Megveregette Nathan vállát, és kiment a nagyteremből. Lupin professzor mindig ott van, ha szüksége van rá. Nathan nem tudta elnyomni a gondolatot, hogy anyja rossz tanárt választott ki arra, hogy az ő apja legyen. 

Körülnézett, és észrevette, hogy majdnem egyedül van a nagyteremben. Annyira elgondolkozott, hogy észre sem vette, ideje lenne indulnia. Felállt, és a Griffendél torony felé baktatott. Nem csodálkozott, hogy minden griffendéles abbahagyta amit épp csinált, és rábámult, mikor bemászott a portrélyukon, de azon elcsodálkozott, hogy Andy megszólította őt az egyik sarokból.

\- Miért nem ettél velünk? – kérdezte, mikor Nathan közelebb ért.

Bár Nathan észrevette, hogy Andy egész vacsora alatt kíváncsian bámulja, azért nem kellett lángésznek lennie ahhoz, hogy észrevegye, a többieket feszélyezi a társasága. Jól esett neki, hogy Andy megszólította, de nem akarta elrontani a többiek estéjét azzal, hogy itt marad.

\- Mert elkéstem, és nem akartam, hogy várjatok rám – felelte végül. – Találkozunk a hálóteremben. Még el kell olvasnom valamit holnapra. – Aztán a többiek felé fordulva így szólt: - Jó éjszakát!

Volt, aki válaszolt, volt, aki nem. Nathan nem tudta volna megmondani, melyik társa köszönt vissza, melyik nem, felsietett a klubhelyiségből a hálóterembe olyan gyorsan, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott. Ha hátranézett volna, láthatta volna Andy utána forduló, szomorú arcát.

Éjszaka az ágyfüggöny takarásában nyitott szemmel feküdt az ágyban. Már mindegyik fiú ott volt, feltételezhetően aludtak, ahogy neki is kellett volna, de akkor egyszerre csak suttogást hallott. 

\- Nathan!

Becsukta a szemét.

\- Nathan, ébren vagy még? – erősködött Andy.  
Nathan elhatározta, hogy nem válaszol, de egyszerre csak egy hollófekete kobak bukkant elő az ágyfüggöny mögül. 

\- Mi van? – kérdezte mégis.

\- Beszélni akarok veled – suttogta Andy.

Nathan sóhajtott, felült az ágyon, és helyet csinált maga mellett Andynek. Előhúzta a pálcáját, egy Lumost suttogott.

\- Miért nem állsz szóba velünk? – kérdezte Andy.

Nathan újra csak sóhajtott, s a kis fénybe bámult. – Nagyra értékelem, amit teszel, Andy. De nem akarok a többiekkel lenni, mikor világos, hogy ők sem akarnak velem lenni.

Andy tiltakozni akart, de Nathan közbevágott. – Tudom, hogy te még mindig jóba akarsz lenni velem… - Mosolyogtak, de Nathan szomorúan. – De nem hiszen, hogy a többiek is így gondolnák, most, hogy Piton professzor fia vagyok…

\- Hát elég megdöbbentő volt… - mondta Andy.

\- Tudom. – Nathan megértően bólintott.

\- Talán több időre van szükségük, hogy hozzászokjanak…

Nathan továbbra is csak szomorúan mosolygott.

\- Nekem is idő kell, hogy hozzászokjak…

\- Már tudtad, hogy az apád, amikor kiabáltál vele tegnap? – kérdezte Andy.

Nathan a homlokát ráncolva felelte: - Igen.

\- Óh… - Andy nem tudott mit mondani.

Álmos csönd borult rájuk. Andy ásított.

\- Késő van – mondta Nathan, és ő is ásított egyet. Most már tényleg aludnia kell.

\- Viszlát holnap – köszönt el Andy, és visszamászott a saját ágyába.

Nathan elmotyogott egy Nox-ot, és végre ő is elaludt.  
________________________________________

Hermione otthagyta lábnyomait hóban, míg a fagyos földön a Roxfort felé lépegetett. Erős szembeszél fújt, arcát csípte a hideg. Előző nap meglátogatta Harryt, és azt várta, hogy barátja újra csak szembeszegül minden vágyával, de Harry homlokegyenest más álláspontot képviselt, mint korábban. Na jó, nem teljesen mást, de végre hajlandó volt feladni a „Nathan és Piton közeledése”-ellenes álláspontját. Persze a rosszalló tekintet, s a csúfondáros mosoly nem maradhatott el. 

_Szerencséjére_ – gondolta Hermione, mert ő ugyanazzal az elhatározással ment el hozzá tegnap, amivel most az iskolába, hogy valahogy mindenképpen rendbe hozza a dolgokat. Nekidőlt a nehéz ajtónak, hogy kinyissa, és elmerült a hívogató melegben. Leverte ruhájáról a havat, és mély levegőt vett. Nem sokkal múlt dél, de Nathan bizonyára végzett már – neki nincsenek órái péntek délután, ahogy Perselusnak sincsenek.

Remus irodája felé indult. Azon tűnődött, hogy közelítsen a fiához ennyi hét után. Nem is gondolt arra, hogy a klubhelyiségben keresse, különösen a tegnapi újságcikk után. Az lesz a legjobb, ha megkéri Remust, hívassa az irodájába, és akkor majd meglátja, hogy mennek a dolgok. Remélte, Nathan most már hajlandó lesz szóba állni vele, az mindenesetre megkönnyítené mindannyiuk dolgát. 

Remus mosolyogva nyitott ajtót a kopogásra. – Örülök, hogy látlak, Hermione! – Hátralépett, hogy az asszony bejöhessen az irodába.

\- Én is örülök, hogy látlak, Remus.

\- Segíthetek valamiben? – kérdezte a férfi, miközben visszaült az íróasztalához.  
Hermione leült a szemközti székre. – Szeretném, ha iderendelnéd Nathant, hogy beszélhessek vele. 

\- Természetesen – felelte készségesen Lupin. Kihajolt a székéből, és odaszólt az egyik portrénak: - Sir Griffendél, volna olyan kedves, és idehívná Mr. Grangert?

Az iskolaalapító előkelően meghajolt, és kisétált a képkeretből.

\- Köszönöm – szólt Hermione hálásan.

\- Nincs mit – biztosította mosolyogva Remus.

\- Hogy van? Úgy értem, az újságcikk után… Beszélt vele azóta Perselus? – Hermione nem tudta féken tartani a kíváncsiságát, de aztán beharapta az alsó ajkát, és hozzátette: - Sajnálom. Te nem tudhatod, beszéltek-e. Csak ideges vagyok.

\- Történetesen tudom, hogy nem beszéltek – válaszolt Remus.

Hermione rámeredt egy pillanatra, aztán bólintott. 

\- Nathan… egy kissé szomorú, hogy így alakultak a dolgok, és össze van zavarodva, de ez várható volt.

\- Nem lehetett előre látni ezt a komplikációt – tette hozzá szomorúan Hermione.

Griffendél Godrik ebben a pillanatban visszatért a festménybe. – Útban van. – jelentette.

\- Köszönöm uram! – felelte Lupin, aztán Hermionéval egymásra mosolyogtak.

\- Megkínálnálak teával, de mindjárt órára kell mennem. Addig maradhattok az irodámban, amíg csak szükséges. 

Felálltak. 

– Nem szükséges, köszönöm – felelte Hermione. Majd kint várok. Úgy gondoltam, valahol máshol beszélgetünk. 

\- Örülök, hogy itt vagy, Hermione – mondta Lupin. – Nagyon kedvelem Nathant, és nagyon bízom benned.

\- Még egyszer köszönöm, Remus. Azt hiszem, sosem tudom eléggé megköszönni, amit a fiamért teszel.

\- Ez a legkevesebb – bólintott Remus, és kikísérte Hermionét át az üres tantermen, a harmadik emeli folyosóig.

Mikor Hermione visszanézett, hogy még egyszer megköszönjön mindent, észrevette, hogy Lupin néz valamit a válla mögött. Megfordult, hogy lássa, mit figyel a férfi, s akkor észrevette, hogy Nathan közeledik. 

\- Sok szerencsét! – suttogta Lupin, aztán üdvözölte az órájára érkező harmadévest, és visszament vele az SVK tanterembe. 

Hermione nézte a fiát, amint közeledett feléje egy csomó öregebb diák között. Annyira szomorúnak látta, hogy azonnal meg akarta ölelni. De nem tehette. Meg kellett fékeznie az érzéseit, mert különben nem tudta volna elvégezni, amiért idejött.

Mikor Nathan megállt az anyja előtt, Hermione megszólalt. – Én kértem Lupin professzort, hogy hívjon ide. – Még mindig úgy szerette volna megölelni!

\- Gondolom, megvolt rá az okod – felelt Nathan.

\- Beszélnünk kell – bólintott Hermione. – Gondolom megoldható a dolog. – A hangja nyugodt volt és határozott, de még mindig alig bírta megállni, hogy meg ne ölelje a gyereket.

Nathan vállat vont. – Rendben – felelte szenvtelenül, s rá se nézve az anyjára, a folyosói mozgást figyelte. 

Hermione már nem tudta megállni, kinyújtotta a kezét a gyerek válla felé. – Akkor gyere! – mondta, és a márványlépcső felé irányította. Mosolyra húzódott a szája, mikor a fiú közelebb húzódott, és félig megölelhette.

Csendben sétáltak tovább, míg csak néptelenebbé nem vált a folyosó, némán élvezve egymás társaságát.

\- Úgy bántott, ahogy viselkedtél – vallotta be Hermione. - Nem volt olyan óra, hogy ne jutottál volna az eszembe, hogy mit csinálsz, hogy érzed magad…

\- Én is sokat gondoltam rád – vallotta be Nathan is, mire Hermione még szorosabban húzta magához, míg ballagtak lefelé a lépcsőkön.

\- Szóval akkor nem gyűlölsz… - suttogott Hermione.

Nathan megrázta a fejét.

\- Dühös voltál, és megbántott, értem én… - próbált neki segíteni Hermione. A gyerek bólintott. – Sajnálom, hogy nem úgy történtek a dolgok, ahogy szeretted volna. Én sem ezt akartam, de kicsúsztak a dolgok a kezemből. 

Hermione hagyta, hogy Nathan eméssze a hallottakat, s közben vezette fiát végig a kastélyon. Már majdnem a bejárati csarnoknál jártak, mikor elhatározta, hogy felfedi a szándékait. – Hát ezért kell beszélgetnünk, mint egy igazi családnak, és rendezni a dolgokat, ahogy már kezdettől kellett volna. 

Nathan a „család” szóra felkapta a fejét. – Úgy érted, hogy beszélnünk kell _vele_?   
Most először nézett az anyjára, tágra nyitott szemmel, mintha valami szörnyűséget hallott volna.

\- Pontosan – felelte Hermione, és a bejárati csarnokba kormányozta a gyereket, majd elindultak lefelé a pincébe.

Nathan ideges vállrándítással ki akarta húzni magát anyja öleléséből, de Hermione erősen tartotta. – Nem találkozom vele! – jelentette ki Nathan.

\- Mindketten találkozni fogunk vele – mondta határozottan Hermione, és próbálta sugallni a gyereknek, hogy bízzon meg benne.

\- Az rendben van, hogy mi beszélünk, de vele nem akarok!

Hermione látta, hogy több rábeszélésre van szükség. – Nathan, nincs értelme tovább halogatni! Gyere! Beszélgetünk csak, ennyi az egész! – És húzta tovább a pince felé. 

\- Nem kényszeríthetsz, hogy beszéljek vele! – ellenkezett Nathan, és szemmel láthatóan kezdte elveszíteni a fejét. Húzta magát vissza, az ellenkező irányba.

\- De igen. Bár reméltem, hogy hajlandó leszel együttműködni abban, hogy vessünk végre véget ennek az ostoba helyzetnek!

\- De én nem megyek oda, mami! Nem! – Nathan megvetette a lábát, dühösen.

\- Hagyd abba ezt a lehetetlen viselkedést azonnal! – sziszegett Hermione. – Nem vagy már öt éves, az Isten szerelmére! Úgy csinálsz, mintha a vesztőhelyre hurcolnálak! – Hermione számított ellenkezésre, de ilyen kétségbeesett ellenállásra nem. 

Ez olaj volt a tűzre. – De gyűlöl engem, mami! Hidd el, látni se akar! Kérlek! – szűkölt Nathan, és kétségbeesetten próbálta magát kihúzni a szorításból.

\- Elég! – kiáltotta Hermione hirtelen, egyszerre dühösen és rémülten ilyen ellenállás láttán. Majd megacélozta magát, és a szokásosnál erősebb hangon mondta: - Nem gyűlöl, Nathan! – Mély levegőt vett, hogy megnyugtassa magát, és a fia mellé lépett, szorosan. Felemelte az állát, a szemébe nézett. – Most lejössz velem, akár akarsz, akár nem. Lépegetsz szépen, ahogy kell, vagy rád szórók egy Petrifikust és odalebegtetlek. Melyiket akarod? 

Nathan csak bámulta az anyját hitetlenkedve, és könnybe lábadt a szeme. Hermione utálta magát, hogy így kényszeríti ki ezt a találkozást, de nem tudott mást kitalálni. Nincs választásuk: nekik hármuknak szót kell érteniük, és még ma! Immár lenyugodva, eltökélten, de fájó szívvel kanyarodott az utolsó lépcsőfordulóra, és – Gyerünk! – felkiáltással maga után húzta a gyereket.

A bájitalmester irodájához értek. Hermione kopogott, szorosan maga előtt tartva Nathant. A szíve gyorsabban vert most, hogy küszöbön állt a találkozásuk, apa és fia találkozása, most, hogy már tudnak egymásról. Csak Piton jóindulatában bízhatott. 

\- Nincs is itt – mondta Nathan, hogy nem jött válasz a kopogásra, és megpróbálta anyja kezét húzni, ezzel ösztökélve, hogy menjenek vissza.

De Hermione a helyén maradt, és megpróbálta elfordítani az ajtógombot, de nem sikerült. Továbbindult a pincefolyosón, vitte magával Nathant, s minden lépéssel egyre idegesebb és gondterheltebb lett. Mi van, ha Perselus nem akarja beengedni? Megállt a következő ajtó előtt, elhessegette előbbi gondolatait, összeszedte minden griffendélességét, és újra kopogott.

\- Most hol vagyunk? – kérdezte ijedten Nathan.

\- Apád lakosztályánál – felelt Hermione, mire Nathan újra csak megpróbált megszökni a szorításából.

\- Mami… biztos dolga van, majd visszajövünk máskor… - próbálkozott, de Hermione meg se hallotta.

\- Perselus nyisd ki! – kiáltotta, és még keményebben kopogtatta meg az ajtót.

Nathan úgy nézett rá, mintha most látná őt először, teljesen megdöbbent, hogy anyja milyen merész hangon beszél a rettegett professzorhoz. 

\- Nincs itt, mami… Menjünk… - De elhalt a hangja, mert egyszerre csak felpattant az ajtó, és előttük állt a mogorva Perselus Piton.

\- Mit csiná… - kezdte fennhangon, de elnémult, mikor meglátta Nathant.

\- Szervusz, Perselus – köszönt Hermione, és mintha semmi sem történt volna, benyomta az ellenkező Nathant Perselus nappalijába, meg se várva az invitálást.

Hogy visszatért a szava, Perselus megkérdezte: - Mit jelentsen ez?

\- Azért jöttünk, hogy beszélgessünk végre - felelt Hermione egyenesen.

\- Miről? Én nem egyeztem bele semmi ilyesmibe! 

Hermione sokatmondó pillantást vetett rá. 

– Ne légy ilyen éretlen, Perselus! Nem illik hozzád! Beszélgetni fogunk tekintet nélkül arra, hogy beleegyeztél-e vagy sem. Nem fogom tovább tétlenül várni, hogy végre ti ketten jussatok valamire egymással! – Úgy nézett rájuk, mintha mindketten a gyerekei lettek volna. 

Piton pillantásától egy halálfaló is a szívéhez kapott volna. Nathan csak nézett dühös apjáról az anyjára, míg Hermione szorosan tartotta a vállánál fogva. Az egész olyan volt, mintha azok ketten bárbajozni készültek volna.

Hermione rezzenéstelen tekintettel állta Piton pillantását. – Ne erőlködj, Perselus. Mi addig innen el nem megyünk, míg meg nem beszéltük, amit kell! – Ezzel a dívány felé kormányozta Nathant, belenyomta, és ő maga is elhelyezkedett mellette. 

Perselus dühösen morgott.   
– Elment a józan eszed? Nem játszom többé a te kis játékaidat! És most menjetek el! – csattant fel. – Kifelé!

Hermione nem mozdult, felszegett állal bámulta Perselust. – Addig nem, amíg nem beszélünk. Szükségünk van erre a családi beszélgetésre, Perselus!

\- Családi? Miféle családi beszélgetésre? – lépett vendégei elé Perselus. Megállt az asszony előtt, és úgy hadonászott, mintha fiatalabb lenne, mint a saját fia. – Nincs itt semmiféle család, Granger! És nem is lesz soha!

Hermione összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

\- De bizony, hogy lesz! – jelentette ki ingerülten, és Nathant egyedül hagyva a kanapén, felállt, és megállt Pitonnal szemben. – Mert mi vagyunk Nathan családja! Én vagyok anyja, te vagy az apja. Ez pedig egy család!

\- Ezt – horkantott Piton, bele egyenesen Hermione arcába, és egy széles mozdulattal körbemutatott magukon –, ezt senki sem nevezné családnak!

\- Talán azelőtt nem is lehetett volna – egyezett bele Hermione. – De mostantól kezdve igen!

\- Ez lehetetlen Granger! Felejtsd el! – erősködött Piton idegesen. - És épp ideje, hogy kiverd a fejedből ezt a szentimentális marhaságot!

\- Akkor mondd meg nekem Perselus, hogy most, hogy a te belső szemed ilyen kiválóan látja a jövőt… szóval miért is nem egy család ez? – Ó, mennyire fel tudja idegesíteni ez az ember!

Piton vicsorgott. – Tudod te nagyon jól, hogy miért nem fog ez működni, Granger!

\- Nem, nem tudom. Világosíts fel kérlek, Perselus!

Piton újra csak vicsorgott, és ez alkalommal a hangja is morgásként tört elő a torkából.   
\- Minek hoztad őt ide magaddal? Ilyesmit nem szoktak gyerekek előtt megtárgyalni!

\- Nem értünk egyet! – vitatkozott Hermione. – Muszáj tisztáznotok a félreértéseket. Nem beszéltetek egymással azóta, hogy Nathan megtudta az igazságot. És egy családi beszélgetéshez az egész család jelenléte kell. 

Perselus a szemét forgatta. 

– Hagyd abba ezt a hülyeséget!

\- Nem tudsz meggyőzni, hogy miért ne lehetnénk mi egy család! Talán neked kellene abbahagynod ezt a hülyeséget! – kiáltotta Hermione kihívóan.

Piton bólintott. – Te kérdeztél, Granger – kezdte, és fenyegetően közelebb lépett az asszonyhoz. – Tényleg akarod tudni, miért nem fog ez az egész sohasem hasonlítani egy családra? Mert nem fogom ráerőltetni a társaságomat valakire, aki utál engem, csak hogy neked valóra váljon az álmod! A fiad gyűlöl engem! – ordította még fenyegetőbb hangon.

Kijelentése úgy tűnt, kiváltotta a megfelelő hatást, mert elhallgattatta Hermionét, de egyszerre csak…

\- Én nem gyűlölöm – jött egy vékony hangocska az asszony háta mögül.

\- Mi? – kérdezte Perselus nyilvánvaló hitetlenkedéssel.

Hermione magához tért döbbenetéből, és a fia felé fordult, aki a kezébe temette az arcát. Melléje ült a díványra, és megsimogatta a fejét. – Persze, hogy nem, édesem… - bizonygatta. – Senki sem gyűlöl itt senkit…

\- De ő igen! – Nathan az apjára nézett vádlón. – Sose akarta, hogy a közelében legyek, mindig elküldött, minden ok nélkül! A legtöbbször még enni se jön le a nagyterembe! És… azt akarta, hogy más tanár felügyelje a büntetésemet!

\- Ó, Merlin szerelmére! – mondta Piton, leginkább magának, és megdörzsölte az orra tövét, mintha fejfájása lenne.

Hermione sóhajtott. Szóval mindketten azt hitték, a másik gyűlöli őket. Rémes. Mély levegőt vett, és megszólalt: 

\- Perselus nem gyűlöl téged, Nathan, már régen nem. Törődik veled, aggódik érted.  
Mikor úgy látta, Nathan nem hiszi el amit mond, folytatta. – Amikor összekaptál Malfoyjal, rögtön értesített engem, és kért, hogy beszéljek veled. Készített neked egy nyakláncot karácsonyra, hogy tudja mikor vagy szomorú, vagy mikor vagy veszélyben, akkor is, ha nem vagy a közelében.

Tudta, hogy szavai célba találtak, mert észrevette, hogy Nathan kutatóan néz Perselus felé, aki most hátat fordított nekik, és a tűzbe bámult. Hermione folytatta. – Egy éjjel, mikor rémálmod volt, a nyaklánc mutatta Perselusnak a kínlódásod. Megkeresett engem, aki aztán felébreszthettelek és megvigasztalhattalak. Ő is ott volt velem, Nathan, egészen addig, míg újra el nem aludtál.

Perselus nagyot sóhajtott, és lehajtotta a fejét. Talán szégyellte, hogy Hermione elmondja Nathannak mindezt? Az asszony már nem hagyhatta abba, most, hogy tudta, már csak egy lépés, és meggyőzi Nathant. – Mikor meghallottad azt a beszélgetést Harryvel... mikor megtudtad… akkor mindketten aggódtunk érted, el se tudod képzelni, mennyire. – Hermione halkan beszélt, közben egyre csak simogatta a fia fejét. – Perselus és én bejártuk az egész kastélyt, keresve téged, s a végén alva találtunk a trófeateremben. Én fel akartalak ébreszteni, hogy lássam, megsérültél-e, de ő nem engedte, hanem felemelt, és maga vitt az ágyamba. Segített téged lefektetni, és vigyázott rád, míg én Harryvel és Lupin professzorral beszéltem.

Elhallgatott és Perselus mozdulatlan alakjára nézett, mely élesen rajzolódott ki a mögötte égő tűz fényében. Aztán újra a fia felé fordult, aki a hallottaktól immár megenyhülten nézett. Hogy biztos legyen a dolgában, Hermione még hozzátette. – Apád nagyon is törődik veled, Nathan.

Hagyta, hadd ülepedjenek le a gondolatok a beálló csendben. A pattogó tűz megvilágította Nathan elgondolkodó arcát, és Hermione tudta, hogy elvégezte, amit akart. 

Nathan lehajtotta a fejét. - Ez igaz? - kérdezte apjától.

Perselus nem fordult feléjük, és más jelét sem adta annak, hogy hallja őket. Hermione felállt, és lassan elindult feléje. - Perselus? - szólította meg puhatolózva. Piton ránézett a szeme sarkából, aztán lehunyta a szemét. Hermione kinyújtotta a kezét, és egy bátor mozdulattal megfogta a férfi vállát, aki felsóhajtott az érintésre. - Válaszolj a fiadnak! - kérte lágyan az asszony.

Perselus ellépett Hermionétól, de Nathan felé fordult. Hosszan nézett a fia szemébe mielőtt válaszolt. - Nem gyűlöllek. – A tekintetük összekapcsolódott – nekik úgy tűnt, egy örökkévalóságig -, végül Nathan bólintott, hogy megértette és elfogadja apja válaszát. 

\- Ez az. Most eljutottuk valameddig… - Hermione megpróbálkozott egy mosollyal.  
Most Perseluson volt a sor, hogy bólintson, ha vonakodva is. 

\- Gondolom, ez véget vet a bájital órai szabotázsnak, meg az előcsarnokbéli kiabálásnak. Összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett Nathanra. A gyerek lesütötte a szemét. 

\- Sajnálom, uram…

Hermione kérdőn nézett Perselusra, de a férfi nem akart magyarázkodni.

\- Nos, ha ez volt minden, akkor nekem most dolgom van. Nem vártam ma délutánra látogatókat - tette hozzá, s jelentőségteljesen Hermionéra nézett.

Mielőtt az asszony tiltakozhatott volna, Nathan talpra ugrott, és az ajtó felé indult. Úgy tűnt, az első családi összejövetel véget ért. - Várj meg az előcsarnokban, Nathan! - szólt Hermione a fia után, mert nem akarta, hogy eltűnjön valahol a kastélyban, hiszen ő még beszélni akart vele.

Nathan motyogott valami beleegyezésfélét, és kiment a szobából.

Mikor az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, Hermione megfordult, hogy beszéljen Perselusszal, és majdnem beleütközött, mert nem hallotta, hogy a férfi is közeledik.

\- Nem szeretem a meglepetéseket - mondta Perselus. - Remélem, ez nem fog sokszor előfordulni a jövőben.

Hermione tudta, hogy a férfi meg akarja őt félemlíteni, erre utalt a föléje tornyosuló alak, és a fenyegetően halk szavak, de a férfi közelsége éppen ellenkező hatással volt rá. Ha azért maradt ott, hogy mondjon még neki valamit, azt azonnal elfelejtette, úgy megbabonázta a pillanat. Ráébredt, hogy a férfi száját bámulja, erre elfordította a tekintetét, és zavartan törte a fejét, mit is mondjon. Alig volt hangja, érezte, hogy kiszáradt szája. Nyelvével megnedvesítette az ajkát, megköszörülte a torkát. Akkor Perselus hátrált egy lépést. Hermione ment volna utána, de mégsem tette. 

\- Remélem, látlak a vacsoránál - mondta végül, és úgy érezte magát, mint egy buta tinédzser. 

\- Nem hiszem, hogy volna választásom - jött a válasz.

Hermione elnyomott egy csalódott sóhajt, és az ajtó felé fordult.  
\- Valóban nincs - felelte, és elment.

Perselus fülébe visszacsengett az ajtócsukás hangja, és összehúzott szemmel meredt maga elé. _Mi történt itt?_ Azt ne is említsük, hogy ez az őrült nő befurakodott a magánéletébe, és hozta magával a fiát is, akit rászed azzal a hamis családi ábrándképpel, amit végtelen ostobaságában kitalált. Idegeskedhet majd emiatt eleget. De ami most leginkább felzaklatta, az a száját figyelő, félig hunyt szempár, az ajkak közt kibújó nyelv, és legfőképpen a rátörő vad sóvárgás, hogy duzzadtra csókolja azt a szájat, és ölelje az asszonyt kifulladásig. 

\- A fenébe! - Megpróbálta összeszedni magát. Tudta, hogy ezek a gondolatok végigkísérik a napját, és majd az álmaiba is befurakodnak, pedig nem akarja.

\- Dolgozatok… hol is hagytam a dolgozatokat… - ösztökélte gondolkodásra magát, és kifordult a lakosztályából, hogy valami elfoglaltságot találjon az irodájában.


	23. Ha valaki Piton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan kóstolgatja, milyen Pitonnak lenni. Hermione azt akarja, hogy folytatódjanak a családi beszélgetések.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nimbusznak ezért a fejezetért is ezer köszönet.

Hermione összezavarodva jött ki a bájitalmester lakosztályából. Ahogy kérte tőle, Nathan ott várta a folyosón, és anyja zavarodott pillantását annak vélte, hogy az nem látja őt.

\- Itt vagyok, mami – mondta, és melléje lépett.

Hermione összeszedte magát.

– Gyere édes.

Gyengéden megsimogatta a gyerek hátát, és kivezette a pincéből.

Nathan hagyta magát vezetni, most nem tiltakozott. Mióta eljött az úgynevezett „családi beszélgetésről”, zavaros, új gondolataiba és érzéseibe mélyedt, régebbi feltételezései romokban hevertek, s mindez csak táplálta belső bizonytalanságát.

Mikor megtudta, hogy apjával fognak találkozni, majd kiugrott a szíve, és első reakciója a félelem volt. Anyja óvatlan magatartása Piton professzor ajtajánál meglepte, és mikor a rettegett professzor válaszolt anyja kitartó kopogására, majd mindketten bementek, Nathan azt gondolta, egyikük sem fog onnan sértetlenül kijutni.

Csak figyelt csendben, míg szülei vitatkoztak, nem tudta, mi mást csinálhatna. A döbbenet nem elég erős kifejezés arra, amit érzett amiatt, hogy merre is fordult a beszélgetésük menete. A mód, hogy anyja beszélt róluk, úgy, mint családról, s hogy ez a találkozás újrakezdés a kapcsolatukban, szíven ütötte, nem is kicsit. Csak apja kételkedése emlékeztette őt, milyen hihetetlen is ez az egész. Mikor Piton professzor habozott, arra válaszolva, hogy miért is nem lehetnek ők egy család, Nathan reményei - kisöpörve szívéből azt a szörnyű éjszakát, amikor megtudta, ki az apja - újraéledtek, s ő megint arra vágyott, hogy egy család legyenek, úgy ahogy az anyja állítja. Azt akarta, hogy anyja győzzön ebben a vitában.

Mikor apja elmondta hogy Nathan iránta való gyűlölete az egyetlen oka annak, hogy mégsem lehetnek ők egy család, muszáj volt közbeavatkoznia.

Sóhajtott egyet a lépcső tetején, mikor felértek az első emeletre. Jól elintézte, hogy Piton professzor azt higgye Sikerült elhitetnie Piton professzorral, hogy gyűlöli őt, holott valójában ez nem is igaz. De akkor, a nagyteremben - Nathan annyira dühös és csalódott volt, hogy úgy érezte, rá kell ordítania, hogy áttörjön azon a falon, amit – úgy tűnt – a férfi az érzései köré épített. Mikor azon a napon eljött a nagyteremből, egyetlen sértő szót sem gondolt komolyan, csak élvezte a győzelmet. De ha őszinte akart lenni magához, be kellett ismernie, hogy apja döbbent tekintete nem hagyta nyugodni. Nem, nem gyűlöli Piton professzort, de Nathan tudta, hogy a férfi viszont igenis gyűlöli őt, és ezt meg is mondta.

De hogy mégsem gyűlöli….

Akkor mi volt az… ami csak úgy sugárzott a férfiből? Nincs arra más szó… És egyszerre csak apja azt mondja, hogy nem is gyűlöli. Ha az, amit anyja mondott… ha annak csak a fele is igaz… És tény, hogy apja nem tagadta, egyáltalán nem… Akkor ezt csak azt jelentheti….

Nem tudta már, mit gondoljon Piton professzorról.

Anyja arcára pillantott, s láthatta, hogy az is gondolataiba merült. Nemigen látta eddig őt ilyennek, ilyen erélyesnek, ilyen eltökéltnek. Már el is felejtette, hogy anyja milyen erős valójában, talán azért, mert nagyon is jól tudta, hogy használta ki a sebezhetőségét mindazzal kapcsolatban, amit az apja iránt érez. Szégyellte, hogy kihasználta az érzelmeit, lesütötte a szemét, s csak a folyosó kövezetét nézte, hogy halad el a lába alatt.

Biztos volt benne, hogy anyja megszidja mindazért, amit mondott neki, és joggal tenné. Megérdemli. Annyira különleges, és a legjobb anya a világon, és ő azt mondta neki, nincs szüksége rá… hogy gyűlöli… Mi volt akkor vele? Miért mondta, hogy gyűlöli őket, mikor pedig nem is? Csak mert mérges volt az egész világra, az nem jelenti azt, hogy joga van így viselkedni. De nem tudta akkor, hogy mit tegyen, és csak az telt tőle, hogy a szemébe kiabálja a vádjait.

Anyja lakosztályához értek. Az asszony elővette a pálcáját, és semlegesítse az őrző bűbájt. A látvány, hogy anyja varázsol, mindig elbűvölte Nathant, de most valami másképp volt. Arra emlékeztette, hogy s mint voltak a dolgok a Roxfort előtt, milyen egyszerűen és boldogan éltek, még úgy is, hogy nem tudott semmit az apjáról.

A látvány elhomályosodott visszafogott könnyei miatt. Erőt vettek rajta az érzelmek az egész hét eseményei, és különösen a találkozás miatt, amelyről épp most tértek vissza. Vágyakozott a korábbi boldog és egyszerű élete után, de most már az is akarta, hogy apja is vegyen részt benne. Hogy igazi család legyenek, ahogy anyja is mondta.

Beléptek a szobába. Hermione bezárta maguk mögött az ajtót. Nathan most már nem tudta visszatartani a könnyeit. Lehetséges volna? Tényleg teljes családja van most már? Potyogtak a könnyei.

\- Nathan – szólalt meg Hermione -, meg kell beszélnünk néhány dolgot, de először is azt, hogy hogy viselkedtél az elmúlt… - Elakadt. – Te sírsz? – kérdezte enyhültebb hangon.

Nathan küszködött a könnyeivel, s mert megszólalni nem tudott, csak tagadóan rázta a fejét.

\- De igen, sírsz – ellenkezett Hermione. Letörölte a fia arcáról a makacsul potyogó könnyeket. – Mi a baj, édesem?

\- Én… - hüppögött Nathan – én nem tudom….

Hermione kinyújtotta a jobb kezét, és a mellére vonta Nathant, aztán a másik kezével szorosan magához ölelte. – Elhiszem, hogy a végletekig feszült volt ez a pár hét és sajnálom, hogy erőltettem ezt a találkozást, de meg kellett hogy tudd, félreértettétek egymást. Megérted ugye?

Nathan bólintott, és kezét összekulcsolta anyja dereka körül. Hermione rácsókolt a feje búbjára, és magával vonta őt a díványhoz, ahol ő maga leült, Nathant pedig az ölébe ültette. Magához húzta a fia fejét, kisimította az arcából a haját, és elmázolta az arcán a könnyeket. – Nagyon büszke vagyok rád, hogy bevallottad, hogy nem gyűlölöd apádat – mondta. – Igazán bátor dolog volt. – Rámosolygott.

Nathan újra bólintott, immár nyugodtabban, mint előbb. Legyűrte a torkán akadt gombócot, és azt mondta: - Nem tudtam, hogy Piton professzor azt hiszi, hogy igazán gyűlölöm őt. Én csak tényleg mérges voltam rá azért, ahogy bánt velem.

\- Tudom, kincsem. – Hermione a vállához szorította Nathan fejét, s a gyerek most már kényelmesebben feküdt a karjában.

\- De én tényleg azt hittem, hogy ő valóban gyűlöl engem – vallotta be, mintegy magyarázva a viselkedését.

\- De most már tudod, hogy ez nem igaz – válaszolta egyszerűen Hermione.

Nathan újra csak bólintott. Csend ereszkedett rájuk, ahogy ültek ott egymást átölelve. Nathan a gondolataiba merült egy kissé, mielőtt elhatározta, hogy most tisztáz még valamit.

– Tudod ugye Mami, hogy téged sem utállak? Azt mondtam ugyan, de nem úgy gondoltam.

\- Dühös voltál, és csalódott. De amit mondtál, az tényleg bántó volt.

\- De nem úgy gondoltam – bizonygatta Nathan egyenesen anyja szemébe nézve.

\- Tudom. De jobban meg kell válogatnod a szavaidat. Nagyon fájt, mikor azt mondtad, még akkor is, ha tudtam, valójában nem érzel úgy.

\- Sajnálom – mentegetőzött Nathan, és erősen megölelve anyját, a vállába fúrta a fejét. Hermione sóhajtott, és ő is megszorította a gyereket. – Gondolkodj, mielőtt mondasz, vagy teszel valamit. Nem tudom, mit mondtál, vagy mit követtél el apáddal szemben az elmúlt hetekben, de azt akarom, hogy tudd, ő nem ismer téged annyira, amennyire én, ezért bármit mondasz, vagy teszel, annak nagyobb a súlya.

\- Tudom. És nem fogok olyat mondani többé, amit nem is gondolok.

\- Remélem, megtartod a szavad. És most… szállj le az ölemből bogaram, kezdesz nehéz lenni…

Nathan vonakodva ült le a díványra, és szorosan anyja oldalához bújt, mert élvezte a kényeztetést, s míg Hermione ujjai folytatták a játékot a gyerek fürtjeivel, Nathan elhatározta, hogy megkérdezi, ami már olyan régóta fúrta az oldalát.

\- Ha annyira törődik velem, ahogy mondod, akkor hogy lehet az, hogy azelőtt nem is keresett engem?

Hermione babráló keze megállt, hagyta, hadd csússzanak ki a tincsek az ujjai közül. – Egészen mostanáig nem is tudta, hogy a világon vagy – felelte őszintén.

\- Hogy lehet az? – firtatta Nathan.

\- Soha nem mondtam meg neki, hogy van egy fia, ahogy neked sem mondtam meg, hogy ő az apád.

Ez zavaros volt.

\- De miért? – kérdezte, próbálva megérteni anyja indokait.

Hermione hallgatott egy ideig, de aztán újra a fia fejére tette a kezét, és azt mondta: - Amikor észrevettem, hogy várandós vagyok veled, nagyon boldog voltam, de nyugtalan is. Nem volt a legjobb idő ahhoz, hogy gyermekem szülessen, túl fiatal voltam, apádnak túl sok gondja volt, és a háború épp azokban a hetekben ért véget. De minden nehézség ellenére tudtam, akarlak téged, jobban, mint bármi mást. Te adtál nekem mindig erőt az élethez, már kezdetben, még a háború szörnyűségei közt is, de tudtam, hogy apád nem így gondolná, akkor nem…

Elakadt újra a gyöngéd mozdulat. – Látod, őt elítélték, mert halálfalóként részt vett a háborúban, de mi összegyűjtöttük a bizonyítékokat, ami tanúsította, hogy a rend kéme volt, még ha ő már be is vallotta, hogy része volt Dumbledore halálában….

Nathan felpillantott anyjára, aki elmerült az emlékekben.

\- Perselus nem könnyítette meg a munkánk – folytatta Hermione. – Úgy gondolta, megérdemli, hogy megfizessen mindenért, amit Voldemort uralma alatt tett, amikor nem is volt igazán választása. Persze felmentették, de meggyőződésem, hogy jó időbe telt, mire elfogadta a Wizangamot döntését.

\- Az Azkabanba akart menni? – kérdezte Nathan. Nem igazán értette, amit anyja mondott.

\- Igen – bólintott Hermione, és komolyan nézett a fia szemébe. – Az volt a véleménye, hogy amit a háború alatt tett, az az ő választásának a következménye volt, tehát azt hitte, az egyetlen tisztességes dolog az lesz, hogy megfizet mindenért azzal, hogy börtönbe megy. De nem hagyhattuk, hogy az Azkabanba vigyék, mert tudtuk, mi mindent tett Harryért és a rendért. Az ő részvétele a háborúban sorsdöntő volt, Nathan. Ő igazi hős. Rólam is azt mondják, de ő sokkal inkább az… de ezt nem mindenki látja be. Ő maga sem.

Nathan az ölébe bámult. – De miért nem szóltál neki rólam?

\- Mert azért is magát vádolta volna, azt gondolta volna, hogy tönkretette az életemet azzal, hogy olyan fiatalon lesz gyerekem. Biztos azt követelte volna, hogy mondjak le rólad, mikor pedig én jobban akartalak, mint bármi mást az életben. – Nathan fejéhez szorította az ajkát. – Nem engedhettem, hogy bárki közém és s kisbabám közé álljon, úgyhogy elhatároztam, hogy nem mondom el senkinek, és különösen nem Perselusnak.

\- Meg nekem se – tette hozzá Nathan.

\- Az első születésnapod után már minden évben terveztem, hogy elmondom nektek, de úgy tűnt, sose jön el a megfelelő pillanat. Aztán a végén kitalálta. Igazán dühös volt rám, hogy eltitkoltalak előle, és én annyira sajnálom… - fejezte be suttogva.

Nathan szipogott. - Bárcsak elmondtad volna nekünk…

\- Sajnálom, hogy olyan önző és gyáva voltam. Igazán azt hittem, hogy megvédelek mindattól a fájdalomtól, amin keresztülmentél mostanáig, de mégis mi történt? Ugyanúgy szenvedtetek, majdnem végzetesen meggyűlöltétek egymást, és ez az én hibám. Remélem, egyszer meg fogtok nekem bocsátani.

Nathan nem felelt. Nem is tudta, hogy mindezek után mit is mondhatna. Nem mondhatta, hogy megbocsát, de azt sem tudta mondani, hogy nem bocsát meg. Túl sok minden kavargott benne ebben a pillanatban, úgyhogy hallgatott. Segített, hogy anyja – úgy tűnt – most nem is várja tőle, hogy mondjon bármit is.

Tudván, hogy apja azért nem kereste őt egész idő alatt, mert nem is tudott a létezéséről, megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el. Végül is lehet, hogy Piton professzor szeretné jobban megismerni őt, bár Nathan nem értette, hogy miért. Ez új kérdést vetett fel, amivel megtörte a csendet.

\- És most mi lesz?

A válasz egy újabb kérdés volt.

\- Mit szeretnél, mi legyen?

Ekkor Nathannak újra csak el kellett gondolkoznia a kialakult helyzeten. Mit is akar? Milyen lenne, ha Piton lenne az apja? Már megízlelte ezt abból, ahogy a barátai reagáltak az újságra.

\- Minden sokkal könnyebb volna, ha más tanárt választottál volna apámnak.

Sóhajtott, mert eszébe jutott, hogy Lupin mindig milyen kedves és segítőkész.  
Hermione kuncogott. – Akkor te egy teljesen más gyerek lennél, és én ezt semmiképpen nem szeretném. – Szeretetteljesen odanyomta mutatóujját a fiú orrára, és mosolygott.

\- De akkor könnyebb lenne az életem a Griffendélben. Most mindenki úgy néz rám, mintha bármikor magam is Piton professzorrá változhatnék. Nem hibáztatom őket. Ki akarna barátkozni Piton professzor fiával?

\- Perselus sosem győzne egy népszerűségi versenyen, igaz? Sajnálom, hogy a barátaid a Griffendélben nem látnak túl a házak közötti rivalizáláson meg a szigorú professzoron. Végül is most majd meglátod, ki az igazi barátod.

\- Gondolom… - értett egyet Nathan vonakodva.

\- De még mindig nem mondtad meg, hogy mit akarsz, mi történjék ezután?

\- Már mindenki tudja, hogy Piton fia vagyok, akkor már maradhat is ebben a dolog – vont vállat Nathan.

Hermione mosolygott. – Sose bánd! Tudom, hogy te meg Perselus jó barátok lesztek. Sok közös van bennetek. – Elakadt a lelkendezése, látván Nathan arcán a grimaszt. – Mi az?

\- Nem hinném, hogy akarnám, hogy bármi közös legyen bennünk Piton professzorral.

\- Ne beszélj butaságot! Nem akarsz jó bájitalfőző lenni? Nem akarsz olyan jó párbajozó lenni, mint ő? Képesnek lenni kitalálni új bűbájokat, annyira bátornak lenni, hogy…

\- Le tudja győzni Harry bácsit párbajban – szólt közbe Nathan.

\- Igen. Le tudja – bólintott Hermione.

\- De mindig undok az órákon – folytatta Nathan.

\- Sose mondtam, hogy az undokság olyan dolog, amiben hasonlítanod kellene hozzá – vetette ellen Hermione. – Te nem lettél attól más, hogy megtudtad, hogy Perselus az apád, és több időt fogsz vele tölteni. Te egy édes kis kölyök vagy – legtöbbször legalábbis –, és remélem, hogy ilyen is maradsz.

\- Több időt kell vele töltenem? Ez olyan, mintha megint büntetésben lennék – sóhajtott Nathan.

\- Az egészen más. Apáddal tölteni az időt, az nem büntetés. Bárhogy is történtek a dolgok mikor büntetésben voltál, az nem lesz ugyanolyan, mint mikor mint apa és fia vagytok együtt.

Ez ésszerűnek hangzott, de Nathan nem tudta, mit csinálhatnak ők együtt Pitonnal, ha az éppen nem büntetőmunka. Nem tudta elképzelni Pitont, amint épp kedves és mulatságos.

\- Ne aggódj ennyire – mondta az anyja. – Meglátod, milyen természetes lesz az egész, mintha mindig is együtt csináltatok volna dolgokat.

Hermione felállt.

\- És most, hogy mindent megbeszéltünk, szeretnél velem jönni a laborba? – Kinyújtotta a kezét.  
És Nathan mosolyogva elfogadta.

 

Miután az irodájából áthozott dolgozatok javításával töltötte a délután hátralévő részét, majd átfutott néhány bájitalos folyóiratot, Perselusnak el kellett hagynia a lakását, hogy vacsorázni menjen. Egy kollégájával sem találkozott azóta a végzetes reggeli óta, mert inkább a lakosztályában ette meg az ételt, de ma este a Nagyteremben akarta megenni a vacsorát. Válaszul az asszony utolsó mondatára, Perselus kihívásnak érezte, hogy találkozzon Grangerrel a vacsoránál, és megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy hidegen hagyja a dolog.

Mikor megérkezett, az igazgatónő ráköszönt.

\- Jó estét, Perselus. Örülök, hogy látom.

Úgy tűnt válaszra ár, Perselus azonban néma maradt.

\- Már kezdtem arra gondolni, hogy beteg. Fontolgattam, hogy megkérem Poppyt, hogy látogassa meg magát, ha még a vacsoránál sem látom.  
Perselus előbb leült, csak aztán válaszolt. – Ha valóban beteg lettem volna, mostanára halott lennék. Csak el voltam foglalva.

\- Örülök, hogy szakítottál időt arra, hogy csatlakozz hozzánk – szólalt meg Lupin McGalagony másik oldalán.

Perselus elengedte a füle mellett a vérfarkas szavait, és ételt szedett a tányérjára. Enni akart, hogy megmutassa Grangernek, semmibe veszi az ő gyerekes kihívását, és visszamegy a pincébe a laborjába, amit az asszony egész délutánra elfoglalt. Az egyetlen „de” csak az volt, hogy az asszony nem volt még ott a nagyteremben, és Perselusnak várnia kellene, hogy biztos legyen benne, Hermione észreveszi majd a jelenlétét. Végül felnézett a tányérjáról, és végignézett a termen, míg ivott a serlegéből. Az első amit észrevett, az Nathan hiánya volt. _Biztos vele van_ – gondolta.

És nem is tévedett. Már jött is befelé a főbejáraton az anyja mellett. Élénken beszélgettek, míg Hermione odakísérte a fiát a Wood melletti székhez. Furcsa módon megnyugtatta, hogy azok ketten teljesen normálisan viselkednek, mintha semmi sem történt volna; mert Perselus aggódott Nathan miatt a találkozásuk óta, még ha nem is akarta magának bevallani.

Hermione magukon érezte a férfi pillantását, ami tovább követte őt a tanári asztalhoz. Csak mikor mosolyogva biccentett, csak akkor jött rá Perselus, hogy a nőt bámulja. Megköszörülte a torkát. McGalagony megszólalt.

\- Hogy boldogul a fiú? Beszéltek már vele? – kérdezte.

\- Igen. Nem mintha köze lenne hozzá, Minerva – próbálta leszerelni McGalagonyt.

\- Emlékeztet magára, mikor annyi idős volt, mint most ő – csevegett tovább az igazgatónő, meg se hallva az udvariatlan választ.

\- Semmiben sem hasonlít rám. – Perselus összevont szemöldökkel bámult a tányérjába.

\- No persze Hermionéból is sok van belőle. Elsősorban Griffendéles.

\- Ó, tehát ez az oka ennek az értelmetlen fecsegésnek – vonta le a következtést Perselus. – A Mardekár-ház fejének griffendéles fia van! Meg vagyok döbbenve, hogy ez a hír még nem jelent meg a Prófétában. Ez kiforgatná a sarkából a varázslóvilágot, biztos vagyok benne.

A gúnyos szavakra McGalagony elhallgatott, s erre Perselus is felfigyelt. Az igazgatónő felé pillantott, s akkor észrevette az egymással beszélgető Lupint és Hermionét. Az asszony csupa mosoly volt, és még a férfi vállát is megérintette, míg beszéltek. Természetesen Lupin is olvadó mosollyal nézte a nőt. _Undorító_ – gondolta Perselus, nem minden féltékenység nélkül. Hogy tud úgy viselkedni, mintha semmi sem történt volna? Vagy ami még rosszabb, mintha a dolgok százszor jobban állnának most, hogy az egész világ tudja, hogy volt köztük valami. Ő alig mer felnézni a tányérjáról, ez meg csak mosolyog, és vidáman csicsereg… _Undorító._

Úgy döntött, nem figyel oda, csak evett gyorsan. Granger most McGalagonyhoz szólt pár kedves szót. _Mi ez itt, valami teadélután?_ – gondolta ingerülten. Rögtön ezután az igazgatónő megkérte Grangert, hogy menjen át hozzá teára másnap, Perselus pedig belegrimaszolt a serlegébe.

Aztán az asszony valami hihetetlen dolgot tett: leült a mellette lévő székre.

\- Látom, rábírtad magad, hogy legyere – mondta, aztán elhelyezkedett mellette kényelmesen és enni kezdett.

Már fel is bosszantott…

\- Időről időre itt vacsorázom. – Megállta, hogy ne forgassa a szemét.

Az asszony csendben evett tovább, ettől még idegesebb lett.

\- Nathan sokkal jobban érzi magát most, az első találkozás után. Az egész délutánt együtt töltöttük a laborban, mint a régi szép időkben – mondta végül Hermione.

Perselus felnézett a tányérjáról, tekintetével a fiát kereste. Nathan nyugodtan evett, és úgy tűnt kimarad a körülötte folyó beszélgetésből. Ahogy megfigyelte, csak Wood beszélt egyenesen Nathanhoz – s a válasz csak egy csendes bólintás volt. Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Hozzá fog szokni – szólt az asszony, s ő látta, Hermione szintén a fiút nézni. – Mind hozzá fognak szokni – helyesbített. – És minden folyik tovább a rendes kerékvágásban.

Perselus kételkedett ebben. – Mindig el fogják ítélni a velem való kapcsolatáért.

\- Csak tapogatóznak, nem ítélik el, Perselus. Nathannak csak be kell bizonyítania, hogy nem változott semmit, dacára annak, hogy tudják róla, hogy a te fiad. Nem fog sokáig tartani most, hogy a dolgok rendeződnek köztetek.

Még mindig nem hitt neki, de nem akart erről beszélgetni itt, a nagyteremben. McGalagony egyfolytában leste őket a tányérja fölött. Hogy nem vitatkozott vele, Granger - hála az égnek - elhallgatott, bár sajnos nem elég ideig.

\- Mit gondolsz, hol találkozzunk legközelebb hármasban? – kérdezte.

Perselus sóhajtott és eltolta maga elől a pudingot.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy rendszeresen kell találkoznunk? – Hermione felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá. Lehetetlen ez a nő. – Mivel minden hétvégén itt vagyok, beütemezhetnénk a vasárnapot, ha neked is jó.

Perselus elfordította a tekintetét, a fiára nézett, aki csak tologatta a tányérján az ételt. Beletelt egy hosszú pillanatba, míg végre egyetértőn bólintott.

\- Jót tenne neki, ha nélkülem is találkoznátok egy héten egyszer – tette hozzá Hermione, és szintén Nathanra nézett. Aztán a férfira pillantott kutatón, talán várta a tiltakozást. Pillantásuk összekapcsolódott, és a férfi nem fordult el. Perselus láthatta, hogy változik meg az asszony tekintete: anélkül lágyul el, hogy elszántságából veszítene. Micsoda gyönyörű szempár…

Azon kapta magát, hogy meghívja magához az asszonyt. – Megbeszéljük később az irodámban. – Elfordította a pillantását, az asztalra bámult. Kezdett neki kényelmetlen lenni ez az egész, ezért felállt, hogy távozzon.

\- Mindjárt megyek utánad – szólt Hermione.

Perselus szégyellte, hogy több jelentőséget tulajdonít az asszony szavainak, mint amit azok valóban jelentenek, és megkeményedtek a vonásai. Olyan kurtán bólintott, hogy Hermione meg se látta volna, ha nem nézi éppen a férfi szögletes arcát. Elmerült a pillantásában, mindig magnetikus hatással volt rá az a hihetetlen feketeség. Visszafordult a vacsorájához, de gondolatai egyre csak a nagytermet épp elhagyó férfi körül jártak. Éppoly sötét a szeme, mint Nathané, de ugyanakkor a tekintetük mégis teljesen más. Hermione kíváncsi volt, vajon az élettapasztalat miatt van-e ez: az ártatlanság hiánya hatotta át Perselus pillantását? Vajon hasonlított-e valaha ez a pillantás a fiáéhoz?

 

Nathan mindig óvatos volt, de félénk sosem. De tegnap óta mégsem tudott senki szemébe nézni, mert félt, hogy azok úgy néznek majd vissza rá, ahogy most is. Micsoda ellentét ahhoz a kellemes időhöz képest, amit anyjával töltött, amíg az ott nem hagyta őt a Griffendél asztalánál. Most újra egyedül volt az osztálytársaival, akik egyáltalán rá se néznek. Nos azért talán nem mindegyik: Andy próbálta bevonni őt a társalgásba, de Nathan kényelmetlennek érezte, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk. Tudta – hisz nem volt bolond -, hogy Andy bokán rúgta Kevint az asztal alatt.

Nathan próbált enni, mert látta, ezzel talán csökkentheti valamelyest a kínos pillanatokat. Csak a tányérjába nézett, de a tudat, hogy bámulják, kellemetlen csomóba szorította a gyomrát, csakúgy, mint a tányérján lévő étel látványa. Csak bólintott mindig, ha Andy mondott valamit, és tettette az evést, közben alig várta, hogy végre indulhasson a hálóterembe. Egyetlen dolog tartotta a nagyteremben: anyja figyelő szeme a tanári asztal felől. Nathan megígérte neki, hogy nem kerüli el a barátait, így maradnia kellett.

Apja szintén őt figyelte. Vajon ő mire gondol? Az anyja nyilvánvalóan a jelenlegi helyzetükről beszél vele. Nathan összeráncolta a homlokát arra a gondolatra, hogy megoldandó problémát jelent a másik kettő számára. Kapóra jött, hogy a barátai felálltak hogy elmenjenek, s így nem kellett tovább töprengenie mindezen.

Követte őket. A szó szoros értelmében. Hátul maradt, s egyedül lépegetett utánuk.

Nos, azért nem annyira egyedül, mint szerette volna. Épp mikor kilépett a nagyteremből, egy csapat mardekáros bukkant fel mögötte.

\- Nézd már, ez nem az új Piton? – szólalt meg az egyik. – Griffendéles a Mardekár vezető tanárának a fia? Hogy lehet az? Vicces, nem gondoljátok? – A fiúk vihogtak.

Nathan nem törődött velük.

De az egyik csak folytatta. – Nem vicces egyáltalán. Mert ő nem Piton fia.

Ezt már nehezebb volt elengednie a füle mellett, pláne hogy felismerte a hangot. De azért csak ment tovább.

\- Nézzetek csak rá! Egy nyámnyila, nyafogós kisbaba, aki rögtön szalad az anyjához meg Harry Potterhez, ha akar valamit. Nevetséges. Piton fia sose lenne ilyen, mint ez… - folytatta Malfoy.

Nathan megtorpant, megfordult, és Malfoy szemébe nézett. A mardekáros kihívóan húzta fel a szemöldökét. A többiek kutatva nézték Nathant. Senki sem tudja, mi történt volna, ha Andy a karjánál fogva el nem húzza Nathant a mardekárosoktól.

\- Ne törődj velük – mondta, az első emeleti lépcső közepén állva. Nathan még mindig mozdulatlanul meredt Malfoyra, aki szintén nem hátrált egy lépést se.  
– Tudod, hogy egy tuskó.

Nathan végre megfordult, és szófogadóan ment Andyvel. Nem tudta mi piszkálja leginkább: hogy Malfoy nyafogósnak és nyámnyilának nevezte, vagy hogy kétségbe vonta, hogy Piton fia lenne. Felmordult mérgében.

\- Még mindig haragban vagy velem? – kérdezte Andy, sikeresen elvonva Nathan gondolatait Malfoyról.

\- Nem vagyok haragban veled, Andy.

Csendesen sétáltak tovább a folyosókon és a mozgó lépcsőkön.

\- De nem állsz szóba velem – mondta Andy újra.  
Nathan sóhajtott. – Mit akarsz tőlem, mit mondjak? Hogy milyen kellemes kint az idő? Hogy a Binns professzor által feladott lecke unalmas? – kérdezte idegesen. – Nem tudok mit mondani!

\- Beszéltél Pitonnal? – kérdezte Andy óvatosan.

\- Igen – felelt Nathan mogorván. Majd kis idő múlva hozzátette: - Legalábbis volt valami ilyesmi.

\- És? – S hogy Nathan nem felelt, Andy tovább erősködött. – Mit mondott?

Annyira keveset beszéltek egymással… - Azt mondta, hogy ne robbantsak fel többet üstöket, és ne kiabáljak vele. – Nathan úgy érezte, elég, ha csak ennyit mond.

\- Ez jellemző Pitonra – bólogatott komolyan Andy. – És te mit feleltél?

\- Hogy nem fogok.

Andy megint csak bólintott. – Bölcs válasz.

Nathan a szemét forgatta, de jobban érezte magát most, hogy úgy beszélt Pitonról Andynek, mint apjáról. Talán anyjának igaza volt, és most majd kiderül, kik az igazi barátai. Andy bizonyosan egy közülük.

 

\- Szabad – szólt Piton.  
Hermione csendesen belépett az ajtón, és becsukta maga után. Az íróasztalhoz ment, és leült a szemközti székre. Várt.

A férfi is várt.

Hermione sóhajtott.

\- Hogy akarod bonyolítani ezeket a heti találkozásokat? – kérdezte végül.

\- Ha ez elkerülhetetlen, akkor a vasárnap megfelelő.

\- Azt hiszem, ebben már egyetértettünk a vacsoránál. Veled és Nathannal hogy legyen? – firtatta tovább Hermione.

\- Talán átszervezhetem a szerda délutánt, ha nem kell épp büntetést felügyelnem.  
\- Nathan attól fél, a veled töltött idő olyan lesz, mintha büntetésben lenne – emlékezett Hermione kis mosollyal, de aztán elkomolyodott. – De nem olyan lesz, ugye?

Piton elfoglalta a kezét azzal, hogy rakosgatni kezdte az amúgy rendben álló pergameneket.

\- Először is, azt hiszem, nem itt az irodádban kellene találkoznotok. Sokkal jobb lenne a lakosztályodban – javasolta Hermione. – Ez segítene neki abban, hogy különbséget tegyen az apja és a tanára közt.

Piton bólintott.

\- Mivel szándékoztok majd tölteni az időt? – jött a következő kérdés.

\- Azt hittem, ha nélküled találkozunk, ezt eldönthetem én magam. – Összehúzta a szemöldökét.

Látta, hogy Hermione a szemét forgatni készül, de aztán meglepő módon türtőzteti magát. Piton elfojtott egy gúnyos mosolyt.

\- Azt hiszem, így elég kevés megbeszélnivalónk marad, hacsak nem akarsz az időjárásról csevegni – válaszolta az asszony, láthatóan ingerülten.

A férfi nem bírta tovább és gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

\- Azért van valami, amit meg kell beszélnünk. Az újság-cirkusz után megszaporodott a posta. Ki kellene derítened, kapott-e a gyerek olyan küldeményt, amiről tudnom kellene. Vitrol nagyon is céltudatosan helyezte a fiút az ellenségeim látóterébe.

\- Szerintem szólt volna valakinek, ha megfenyegették volna, de meg is kérdezhetjük. Rögtön valami, amiről beszélhetnél vele… - Félrebillentett fejjel nézett a férfira, visszavágva annak az előzőekért.

\- Remek – mondta Perselus, mert nem akarta elismerni az asszony győzelmét. – Majd én megkérdezem.

Hermione mosolygott, míg a férfit figyelte. Perselus szívesen megkérdezte volna, hogy ugyan min derül, de nem tette. Tudta már mostanra, hogy az asszony a legkisebb dolognak is tud örülni. Ráadásul tetszett is neki az a mosoly.

\- Mit tervezel vasárnapra? – kérdezte.

Hermione mosolya kiszélesedett, ahogy elmondta, hogy képzeli el a jövőben találkozókat. Azt akarta, hogy vacsorázzanak együtt minden héten, csak ők hármasban. A férfi kételkedő pillantására bizonygatni kezdte, hogy a családok a közös étkezésekkor szokták megbeszélni a közös dolgaikat. Perselus ellenkezhetett volna, mondván, hogy ők azért nem egy szokványos család, de úgy gondolta, hogy már most is együtt vacsorázik Grangerrel egyszer egy héten, s az egyetlen különbség a helyszín meg Nathan jelenléte lesz.

\- Egyetértek – felelte.

\- Nagyszerű. Akkor találkozunk ötkor nálad. – Megint mosolygott. – Alig várom.

Mi az, hogy alig várja? _Ja persze_ – jutott az eszébe -, _jól bírja a gyűrődést…_

\- Ha te mondod… - válaszolta, s elképzelte, micsoda idegtépő estének néz elébe. - De ott leszek. – Elvett egy pergamenlapot az asztalról, remélve, hogy ez majd távozásra bírja az asszonyt.

\- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük. – Hermione felállt, hogy távozzék. – Találkozunk a reggelinél.

\- Úgy lesz – felelte Perselus.

Úgy tűnt a számára, hogy a nő egy pillanatra megtorpan a csendes szavak hatására, de nem tudhatta biztosan, mert nem mert felpillantani.

 

Miután úgy döntött, hogy mindegy, mit gondolnak róla az emberek, Nathan már sokkal magabiztosabb volt a szombat reggel. Elfogadta Andy invitálását, hogy együtt menjenek reggelizni, s épp a nagyterem felé tartottak. Kevin is velük volt, de ingerültnek látszott. _Úgy kell neki_ – gondolta Nathan, de a szíve mélyén azért szomorú volt.

Mindenfelől pillantások kísérték – érezte -, de ez már nem félemlítette meg. Úgy tűnt, Andy sem foglalkozik ezzel, akkor ő miért tenné? Csak mentek a Griffendél asztala felé, s az átváltoztatástan leckéről beszélgettek. Andy eléggé hiányolhatta őt, hogy hajlandó még a hétvégén is a házi feladatokról beszélgetni vele.

Látta, hogy anyja már reggelizik, s ott ül apja mellett. Rámosolygott, mikor elkapta a pillantását. Piton professzor csak viszonozta a pillantást, örökké közönyös arckifejezése nem változott. _Nos,_ gondolta Nathan, _ez jellemző rá_ -, Piton professzor örökké így viselkedik.

Elfoglalták a helyüket, és kezdtek szedni maguknak az ételből. Kevin még mindig nem szólalt meg, de Nathan nem mutatta ki, hogy bántja a dolog. Úgy tett, mintha az a bizonyos újság sohasem érkezett volna meg, és élénken beszélgetett Andyvel. Egészen addig, míg a társalgás nehézkessé nem vált a termet elözönlő baglyok hangjától.

Egy csomó madár repült felé, s leveleket dobtak a reggelijére. De egy kupacot a tanári asztal felé vittek, egyenesen a szülei felé, de ezeket nem követte a pillantásával. Az óta a bizonyos Reggeli Próféta óta Nathan postája jelentősen megnövekedett.

\- Mennyi levél! – kiáltotta Andy.

\- Mindig ennyi van, mióta megjelent az a dolog rólam a Reggeli Prófétában – válaszolta Nathan. – Úgy tűnik, híresség lettem. Nevetett, és Andy is vele vigyorgott.

\- És kérnek autogramot? – cukkolta Andy.

\- Néhányan - felelt nagy komolyan Nathan.

Andy szeme kikerekedett. – És a többiek? – kíváncsiskodott.

\- A legtöbben elmondják, hogy mennyire sajnálnak. Mások meg biztatnak, hogy ne higgyem el, amit az újságok írnak, mert az igazi apám Harry bácsi – mesélte Nathan a szemét forgatva. – És egy páran azt írják, hogy örülnek ennek a dolognak – fejezte be.

\- Ugyanazok, akik autogramot kértek – szólalt meg Kevin, megtörve az önkéntes hallgatást.

Nathan már épp válaszolni akart, mikor egy csomag esett közéjük.

\- Ez elkésett – mutatott rá Andy, kezében tartva a serleget, amit épp elvett a csomag útjából. – A tiéd, Nathan…

Mikor kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy odahúzza a dobozt és megvizsgálja, egy nagyobb kéz tűnt elő a semmiből, és elhúzta előle. Nathan nem is gondolkozott, ki lehet a tolvaj, csak felkiáltott: - Hé, az az enyém!

Apja felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá. Nathan szeme egy pillanat alatt tágult ki és szűkült össze újra.

\- És a leveleket is elviszem. – Piton kinyújtotta a kezét várakozón.

\- De azok nekem jöttek – válaszolt Nathan hűvösen apja kezére nézve.

Csak álltak, nem mozdultak a türelem és a konokság e háborújában. Minden diák érdeklődve figyelte őket. Piton megunta a várakozást, és felmarkolta a leveleket az asztalról, s motyogott magában valamit, amit Nathan nem értett. Nem kellett volna e mozdulatnak váratlanul érnie, de Nathan most nem tudta, mit csináljon. Eltartott egy pillanatig, míg reagálni tudott.

\- Uram – szólt, majd felállt a székről, és a férfi után indult, aki sietve ment a tanári asztal felé.

Piton nem állt meg.

\- Professzor… szólt újra idegesen, s meggyorsította lépteit, hogy utolérje apját.  
Piton végre megállt, és feléje fordult.

\- Miért veszi el a leveleimet? – kérdezte Nathan?

\- Tud valamit ezekről az emberekről? – kérdezett vissza Piton, s felemelte a kezében tartott leveleket.

\- Nem tudok uram. Elrabolta tőlem, mielőtt elolvashattam volna a leveleiket, és bármit is megtudhattam volna róluk.

Csak bámult az apjára, aki érzéketlen maradt.

– És mi van akkor, ha nem ismerem őket? Akkor is nekem címezték ezeket – próbálkozott újra.

\- Én pedig elkoboztam. Mostantól nem fog kinyitni ismeretlen helyről érkező leveleket. És most menjen vissza a helyére, Mr Granger!

\- De… - Nathan tiltakozása elhalt, mikor csak nézte apja fenyegető testtartását, a csomagot és a leveleket tartó összefont karját. Nem volt helye a vitának, ahogy eddigre már megtanulta. Megfordult, és füstölgő dühvel ment vissza a Griffendél asztalához.

\- Ki ő, hogy elvegye a leveleimet? – morogta magában, míg leült Andy mellé.

\- Az apád. – felelte barátja.

Nathan gyilkos tekintettel nézett rá. Andy elkapta pillantását Nathanról, és gyorsan enni kezdett.

\- Nem jöhet ide, és nem veheti el a leveleimet! – pöfögött Nathan, képtelenül arra, hogy nyugton maradjon. – Nekem küldték azokat, nem neki! – Dühösen harapott egy darab pirítósba, és akkor észrevette, hogy Kevin nézi őt. – Mi van? – förmedt rá.

A tanári asztal felől is bámult valaki, de nem Nathant. Hermione próbálta megérteni mi történt, és merőn figyelte Perselust.

\- Most már becsukhatod a szád, Granger - vetette oda az asszonynak, a leveleket meg a csomagot asztalra dobta, és visszaült a helyére.  
Hermione sietősen összezárta az ajkait, és a szeme összeszűkült. – Mit csináltál?

\- Te mondtad, hogy kezeljem a posta-problémát. Hát azt teszem.

\- De azt is mondtad, hogy beszélni fogsz erről vele, Perselus. De nem láttam, hogy mondtál volna valamit – mondta szemrehányóan Hermione.

\- Ha nem tetszik neked, ahogy ezt a dolog intézem, akkor csináld te magad! – vágott vissza a férfi, és tovább ette a rántottát, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Hermione felvett néhány levelet a tányérja melletti kupacból. Piton odakapott, hogy megelőzze a mozdulatát. Egymásra meredtek. Hermione remélte, pillantása kifejezi mennyire gyerekesnek tartja ezt a huzavonát. Talán így is volt, mert Piton sóhajtva engedett.

Hermione forgatta a leveleket, nézte rajtuk a feladót. Hirtelen megállt, kiemelt egy levelet a kupacból, és láthatóan bosszúsan rázta meg a fejét. Akkor meghallotta a férfi hangját.

\- Most elégedett vagy?

\- A kupac közepén van egy levél Harrytől, de gondolom, ezt nem tudhattad előre. Nem úgy tűnik, hogy megnézted a leveleket, mielőtt elvetted tőle.

\- Honnan tudod, hogy abban nincs valami ártalom? – kérdezte Perselus felhúzott szemöldökkel.

\- Ugyan kérlek! – Hermione felállt, kivette azt a levelet. Míg elhaladt Piton mellett, biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi nevet magában.

Azt hiszi ez vicces? Hermione nem találta annak.

Odament Nathanhoz, és üdvözölte a barátait.

\- Harry írt neked – szólt. – Azt hiszem, Perselus nem mondta meg neked, hogy miért veszi el a leveleket, ugye?

\- Nem – felelt Nathan idegesen, s elvette a levelét.

\- A te biztonságod miatt – magyarázott Hermione. – Meg fogjuk beszélni ezt később, vagy talán holnap, a családi vacsorán.

\- Családi vacsorán?

\- Igen. Minden vasárnap együtt fogunk vacsorázni. Majd találkozunk a laborban, és megbeszélünk mindent.

Megcsókolta a fia feje búbját, és kiment a nagyteremből.

\- Óriási – morogta Nathan, és kinyitotta keresztapja levelét.

 

Nem volt rajta az iskolai talár, mikor találkozott anyjával annak harmadik emeleti lakosztályában. Megegyeztek abban, hogy csak hétköznapi módon öltözik fel ezekre a közös vacsorákra. Nathan nem látta be, hogy farmer, póló és pulóver jelent-e valami különbséget, de úgy tűnt, anyjának fontos a dolog.

\- Felkészültél? – kérdezte Hermione.

\- Igen – felelte, s próbált nem figyelni a gyomrában növekvő nyomásra.

\- Nem viseled a nyakláncod? – volt a következő kérdés, míg Hermione helyreigazgatta a pulóver és a póló gallérját.

\- Nem – felelte Nathan, majd látva a pillantást, mely mindig megelőzött egy hosszadalmasabb prédikációt, hozzátette: - De nálam van. Meg akarom tudni, hogy működik, mielőtt újra hordani kezdem.

\- Jól van – bólintott Hermione – mindaddig, míg hajlandó vagy meghallgatni az indokait.

Anyja mondta már neki, hogy Piton professzor azt akarja, hogy hordja a karácsonyi ajándékul kapott nyakláncot újra, a nyakláncot, amit azon az éjszakán vett le, mikor megtudta, hogy Piton az apja. Azt is elmagyarázta – Nathan szemében elég gyenge érvelés volt -, hogy Piton professzor miért kobozta el a leveleit. Ez is oka volt annak, hogy miért nem vette még vissza a nyakláncot. Mert anyja magyarázata ellenére, mindezt Pitontól akarta hallani, mielőtt dönt. Ez elég ésszerűnek tűnt.

Mentek a pince felé, ahol majd találkoznak apjával, hogy együtt vacsorázzanak. Nathan most nem volt meglepve, hogy elhaladtak a professzor irodája előtt, és a következő ajtóhoz mentek, amelyről már tudta, apja lakosztályába nyílik. Anyja kopogott, és az ajtó hamarosan kitárult.

\- Jó estét, Perselus – köszönt Hermione. A válasz a férfi részéről csak egy bólintás volt.

\- Jó estét, uram – köszönt Nathan is, s erre is csak egy biccentés volt a válasz.

Piton félreállt a nyitott ajtóban, ezzel is mutatva: várta őket. Beléptek, aztán várták, hogy hellyel kínálják őket. S hogy ez megtörtént, Nathan anyja mellé telepedett a kandalló előtti díványra, apja pedig beleült egy közeli karosszékbe.  
Nathan bámulta a tüzet, nem tudta, mi mást csinálhatna. Érezte a feszültséget a levegőben, ami csak nehezebbé tette számára a dolgokat. Idefelé jövet visszaidézte magában a legutóbbi találkozásukat, s átélte újra mindazt, ami történt, és ahogy történt.

\- Csodálatos könyvtárad van, Perselus – mondta anyja végül. Sajnos azt is hozzátette: - Ugye, Nathan?

Nathan vonakodva fordította el tekintetét a tűzről, és körülnézett a szobában. Két falat is elfoglaltak a padlótól plafonig érő könyvespolcok. Mikor legutóbb itt járt, ezt észre sem vette. Tényleg csodálatos volt. – Igen – bólintott egyetértőn.  
Újra csend lett.

\- Mindet olvastad, Perselus? – kérdezősködött újra anyja, de most – hála az égnek – nem tőle.

\- A legtöbbjét – jött a válasz.

Nathan próbált kiolvasni valamit az apja hanghordozásából, de nem tudott. Az sem segített, hogy a kezét bámulta a férfi arca helyett.

\- Nekünk is több könyvünk van, mint kellene, de azt hiszem Nathan majdnem mind olvasta is. Melyik volt azok közül, amelyeket olvastál, a kedvenced, Nathan?

Most megint őt kérdezi, ráadásul ez egy fogas kérdés.

\- Öööö – nyögött Nathan. – Nem tudom megmondani.

\- És te, Perselus?

Nathan mély levegőt vett, hogy anyja újra másfelé figyelt. Ez rosszabb volt, mint egy felelés.

\- Én sem.

Ez úgy hangzott, mint egy ingerült „nem” . Úgy tűnt, Piton professzor sem szereti, ha vallatják. Nathan hallotta anyja sóhajtását.

\- Rendben. Akkor majd csak nézzük a tüzet egész este – mondta.

Nathan rápillantott. Kifejezetten ideges – állapította meg. Apjára nézett, aki az orrnyergét simogatta. Kifejezetten ideges. Újra lenézett az ölébe, elborította az érzés, hogy milyen kínos is ez az egész este, de akkor egyszerre csak eszébe jutott a zsebében lapuló nyaklánc. Beharapta az alsó ajkát, és nagy elhatározással kezébe vette a láncot.

\- Elhoztam a láncot – mondta csendesen.

\- Hordanod kellene, nem a zsebedben tartani – felelt az apja rá sem nézve.

\- Szeretném tudni, hogy működik, mielőtt újra hordanám.

\- Tudatja velem, ha bajban vagy – válaszolt a férfi, mintha ez elég magyarázat lenne.

De Nathannak több kellett. – De hogyan? Tudom, hogy a bájital megmutatja, milyen kedvem van, de nem hinném, hogy azzal sokra mennék.

\- Perselus is látja, hogy milyen kedved van. Ha veszély fenyeget, tudni fog róla, és képes lesz segíteni neked – szólt közbe Hermione.

\- De hogyan? – firtatta Nathan.

Piton professzor felállt, és bement egy Nathan háta mögötti ajtón. Pár pillanattal később visszatért, és volt valami a kezében. Nathannak nem kellett megkérdeznie, hogy micsoda.

\- Ebben a fiolában ugyanaz a bájital van, mint a nyakláncban. Összekapcsoltam őket. Amilyen színt mutat a nyakláncban lévő, olyat mutat ez is. Ha bajba kerülsz, tudni fogom.

\- Miért gondolja, hogy bajba kerülök? – Furcsának tűnt, hogy állandóan erről beszélnek, és állandóan erre gondolnak.

\- Griffendéles vagy – felelte Piton. – Ez törvényszerű.

Nathan összehúzott szemmel nézett apjára, de anyja nevetésére odakapta a fejét.

\- Sajnálom – szabadkozott Hermione, és vett egy mély levegőt, hogy lecsillapítsa magát. – Tudod, vannak olyanok, akik apádnak és nekem ártani akartak a háború miatt. Aggódtunk, hogy most, miután az érdeklődés középpontjába kerültél, neked is ártani akar valaki, csakhogy minket bántson. – Most nagyon komolyan nézett. – Szeretnénk, ha olyan biztonságban lennél, amilyenben csak lehetsz, és ha valaki tényleg merészelne bántani, mi ott leszünk, hogy elintézzük azt a félkegyelműt.

\- Azért nem olvashattam el a leveleimet sem? – kérdezte Nathan.

\- Nem tudhattuk, hogy a levelek ártalmatlanok – felelte Piton.

\- Ezt megmondhatta volna előbb is – nézett szemrehányón a fiú.

\- Meg kellett volna mondania – értett egyet anyja is, és ezzel magára vonta a férfi dühös pillantását.

\- Tudom, hogy hogyan védjem meg magam egy egyszerű levéltől– tette még hozzá Nathan.

\- Ha olyan szörnyen akarod tudni, mennyire sajnálnak az emberek, visszakaphatod az egészet – válaszolt Piton.

\- De volt néhány olyan is, amelyik gratulált nekem – mondott ellent Nathan. – De nem akarom visszakapni a leveleket, uram. Megtarthatja őket. Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy meg tudom magam védeni.

Piton professzor újra felállt. – Akkor erre már nincs szükséged – mondta, és kivette a nyakláncot Nathan kezéből.

Nathan meglepődött. Ki akart állni magáért, de azt nem akarta, hogy elvegyék tőle a láncot. Az karácsonyi ajándék volt!

Úgy tűnt, Hermione megértette, mi jár a fejében, és közbeavatkozott.

– Ugyan kérlek! – Felállt, és visszavette Perselus kezéből a láncot. – Vedd fel Nathan!

A fiú engedelmeskedett. A bájital aranyszínben izzott fel, csakúgy, mint a Piton kezében lévő fiolában.

\- Azt hiszem, most már ehetünk – szólt Hermione, és a szoba sarkában álló kis asztalhoz sétált. Nathan követte, mert nem akart apjával hátul álldogálni, aki szintén csatlakozott hozzájuk.

A vacsorát Piton utasításainak megfelelően egy házimanó kezdte felszolgálni, azonmód, hogy elhelyezkedtek az asztal mellett. Kínos csendben folyt a vacsora, gyorsan ettek, s a vacsora hamarosan véget ért.

\- Jövő héten újra találkozunk – mondta Hermione Piton professzornak, aki fáradtan bólintott. – Nathan, te újra eljössz ide szerda este. Úgy gondolom célszerű most megegyezni a helyben és az időben.

Nathannak kiszáradt a szája. Egy találkozás az anyja nélkül? Erre egyáltalán nem vágyott.

\- Az irodámban, hétkor – mondta neki Piton, és ez úgy hangzott, mintha büntetőmunkára rendelnék.

\- Igen, uram – válaszolt gépiesen.

\- Jó éjszakát, Perselus – köszönt Hermione.

Kimenetek. Nathan fáradtnak érezte magát. Olyan volt, mintha összetörték volna minden csontját. Másra sem vágyott, mint ágyba menni és aludni.


	24. Több kell, mint csak ez név!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Néhány menetrend szerinti és néhány nem tervezett találkozás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezt a fejezetet is Nimbusz bétázta. :-)

Nathan megpróbálta követni Lupin professzor tanácsát, és normálisan folytatni az életet. A vasárnapi találkozó után futott össze tanárával, útban a Griffendél Toronyba, s mikor az kérdezte, hogy s mint mennek a dolgai – látva, hogy komolyan érdeklődik –, Nathan kipakolt. Lupin professzor olyasvalaki volt, akiben őszintén, már kezdettől fogva megbízott, s a kitűzött szerdai találkozó miatt úgy érezte, szüksége van tanácsra. Természetesnek tűnt, hogy Lupinhoz forduljon. Úgy tűnt, a beszélgetés segített. Talán a vasárnapi vacsorának kis része volt, abban, hogy Nathan elfogadja a helyzetet, lévén, hogy a másik kettő csakúgy feszengett, mint ő. Lupin professzor segítségével ráébredt, hogy a dolgok nem romolhatnak tovább. Piton professzor még mindig ugyanaz a jó öreg Piton professzor. Anyja ugyanolyan szeretetteljes és gyengéd, mint amilyen mindig is volt, még ha egy kicsit gondterheltebb és aggódóbb is a szokottnál. S – bár döbbenetes - ő is ugyanaz a fiú, aki mindig is volt. Még Andy is ugyanúgy viselkedik.

Utólag úgy tűnt, aggodalma alaptalan volt, legalábbis majdnem az. A többiek úgy viselkedtek, mintha minden megváltozott volna, ahogy ő is gondolta azelőtt. Tévednek, most már tudja. Oké, nem teljesen, azért be kellett ismernie. Most köztudott, hogy ki az apja, és azért ez megváltoztatott néhány dolgot. De most, hogy világosabban látta a dolgot, a jelenlegi helyzet nem sokban különbözik attól, amikor annak idején kiderült, hogy nem ismeri az apját, sőt, talán még jobb is, hiszen apa nélkülinek lenni rosszabb, mintha Piton professzor az apja, sokkal rosszabb. Nathan mindenesetre bizakodott, hogy a dolgok mostantól jobban alakulnak majd, és ez megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el.

Későn aludt el vasárnap, de mélyen aludt, mint még soha azelőtt. Kipihenten ébredt, és készen állt, hogy nekiinduljon új élete első hetének. Nathan biztos volt benne, hogy a hétfői bájital óra megnyugtatja majd a kedélyeket. Igaza is lett: Piton professzor feleltetett, kérdezgetett, le kellett írniuk egy bájital főzési menetét, le kellett adniuk egy fiolányi bájitalt csakúgy, mint a megelőző bájitaltan órákon. Nathan érezte a várakozó feszültség növekedését a tanulók, és különösen a mardekárosok között. Tudta azonban, hogy apja nem fog másként viselkedni most sem, mint egyébként: Piton professzor mindent ugyanúgy csinált, mint máskor.

 _Köszönöm, Piton professzor_ – gondolta Nathan, miután kiküldték őket az óra végén. Jose jött oda hozzá.  
\- Még mindig nem ad neked pontot, ha válaszolsz a kérdésére.  
\- Nem is vártam tőle – felelt Nathan.  
\- És nem is szólt hozzád óra után – tette még hozzá Jose. Láthatóan értetlenkedett a történteken.  
\- Nem volt mit mondjon – erősködött Nathan, és mosolygott magában. – Úgy látom, meglepődtél.  
\- Hát… mégis csak az apád, nem? – mondta Jose. – Azt hittem… nem tudom… hogy talán kedves lesz veled.

Nathan most már tényleg elmosolyodott, aztán nevetni kezdett – valós, szívből jövő nevetéssel. Jose még jobban zavarba jött, és Nathan jobbnak látta, ha elmagyarázza:

\- Piton professzor még mindig Piton professzor Jose. Különösen az órákon. Sose volt kedves, miért lenne az éppen most? – Megrázta a fejét. Ez tényleg abszurd gondolat volt.

\- Én csak azt gondoltam…

\- Semmi sem változott. És azt hiszem, már rohannunk kell SKV-ra – mondta Nathan, és tovább indultak a folyosókon.

Ebéd közben Andy a vasárnapi vacsora részleteiről faggatta. Nathan elmesélte, mi minden történt, meg a nyakláncra vonatkozó magyarázatot is. Andy helyeselte, hogy Nathan újra hordani akarja, de Kevin – bár a közelükben telepedett le minden étkezéskor, és a legtöbb órán is, de még mindig kényelmetlenül érezte magát ebben a helyzetben -, nyilvánvalóan helytelenítette az ötletet.

\- Piton kémkedik utánad a nyakláncon keresztül – mondta.

\- Nem. Vigyáz rám, és ez nagy különbség, Kevin. – Nathan úgy érezte, muszáj vitatkoznia, és megvédenie apját.

\- Nos, ha amit Jose-nak mondtál bájitaltan után, az igaz, és semmi sem változott, akkor Piton bizony kémkedik utánad.

\- Piton professzor vigyáz rám, de mindannyiunkra is, azóta, hogy betettük a lábunkat a kastélyba. Elfelejtetted, hogy már akkor megmentett, hogy ez az apás dolog még el se kezdődött?

Andy bólogatott. Kevin nem felelt. Nem mintha tudott volna bármit is mondani, amivel megcáfolhatná Nathan szavait.

Mind több griffendéles nyugodott meg körülötte. Úgy tűnt, hogy Jose és Andy hatással volt rájuk. Persze abbahagyták a tanárok kibeszélését, ha Nathan a közelbe került, ez abból derült ki Nathan számára, hogy néha rajtakapta őket a klubhelyiségben, ahol nem ügyeltek annyira, hogy ki hallja őket. Nathan olykor azt is elkapta egy-egy társalgásból, hogy róla beszélnek, és bár ez elég idegesítő volt, nem akart sokat foglalkozni vele.

Újraolvasva a jegyzeteit, azok is hozzájárultak, hogy megváltozott a hozzáállása a dolgokhoz. A szerdai találkozás közeledtével Nathan elővette a pergamentekercseket, melyeken hónapokon át készítette a feljegyzéseit, mikor még Piton életének sötét titkai után kutatott, remélve, hogy azok segítségével majd színvallásra bírhatja.

Milyen ironikus.

Akkor Nathannak két külön aktája volt: a Piton-akta, és az Apa-akta. A végén nem kell külön kezelnie a kettőt.

Tényleg ironikus.

De azért jó, hogy akkor két jegyzéket készített. Most új perspektívából nézhette át őket. Érdekes volt szembesülni azzal, mit mondtak az emberek az apjáról, és mi mindent derített ki Piton professzorról a kutatás alatt. Ha valaki olvassa a leírást és a tényeket, nem tudva, hogy ugyanarról a varázslóról van szó, sosem találná ki az igazságot. Talán apja céltudatos volta egybecseng azzal a szereppel, amit a háború alatt játszott, bár tekintettel arra, hogy Albus Dumbledore barátja volt… Ez még mindig nagyon meglepő volt, és nagy ellentmondás.

Nathan kíváncsi volt, hogy fognak helyükre illeszkedni a kirakósjáték darabkái. Kicsoda Piton professzor? Ki az apja voltaképpen? Hogy olvad össze ez a két ember eggyé? Nathan még nem tudta elképzelni. Igen, találkozni vele az órákon kívül kellemetlen és idegtépő, de talán segít megfejteni a rejtvényt. Anyja azt mondta, egyre többet fog megtudni apjáról most, hogy nem büntetőmunkán találkoznak, s ez jó alkalom arra, hogy hasznosan töltsék el az időt. Nathan nem tudta, hogy lesz ez lehetséges, de már képes volt e rettegett találkozások hasznos voltát is meglátni.

És eljött a szerda. Annak ellenére, hogy a megelőző két nap aránylag nyugodtan telt, Nathan ideges volt, mikor bekopogott a bájitalmester ajtaján.

\- Szabad!

\- Jó estét, Piton professzor.

\- Jó estét.

Ez most történt először. Piton professzor eddig sosem válaszolt a köszönésére szavakkal.  
De nem nézett fel a dolgozatból, amit épp javított. Nathan közelebb ment az asztalhoz, és a pergamenre kukucskált. Igen. A vörös tinta nem jelenthet mást, csak dolgozatjavítást. Várt, míg Piton befejezte az oldalt, és letette pennáját. A férfi összefonta ujjait, kezét az asztalra tette, és csak nézte Nathant, aki a férfi kezeiről az arcára emelte a tekintetét.

Bámulták egymást egy pillanatig, aztán Piton pillantása lejjebb csúszott. Nathan követte a tekintetét a nyakláncra.

\- Kék – mondta, és újra apjára nézett.

\- Látom.

\- Ami azt jelenti, hogy nem vagyok bajban – tette hozzá Nathan.

Piton arckifejezése megfejthetetlen maradt. Felemelkedett a székről, megkerülte az asztalt, és Nathan mellé állt. Újra egymásra néztek, aztán Piton megszólalt:

\- Gyere!

Nathan követte apját kifelé az irodából, és tovább a folyosón, a professzor lakosztályáig. Ezen a rövid sétán elmentek néhány mardekáros mellett, akik a klubhelyiségük felé igyekeztek. Nathan érezte a kérlelhetetlen pillantásokat, s egyet különösen sokáig: Malfoyét.

Piton professzor kinyitotta az ajtót, és Nathan gyorsan beslisszolt mögötte. Sóhajtott, mikor az ajtó becsukódott mögötte.

\- Megijedtél? – kérdezte Piton.

\- Nem… - felelt Nathan erre a gyanúsításra. Nem ijedt meg, ugye? Az csak azért volt, mert zavarta, hogy figyelik. – Nem szeretem, ha bámulnak – tette hozzá, s pislogott mindenfelé, csak az apjára nem nézett.

\- Hát persze.

Piton professzor egy mozdulattal tüzet gyújtott a kandallóban, s a fény bevilágította a szobát. Amikor a sarokban álló íróasztal felé indult, majd kotorászni kezdett az ott heverő könyvek között, Nathan – aki még mindig az ajtónál állt – megkérdezte.

\- Miért hozott ide?

Piton professzor nem pillantott fel. – Anyád úgy gondolja, talán szeretnéd megnézni a könyveimet.

 _A mami. Hát persze_ – gondolta Nathan. Tekintetét apjáról a szobára fordította, és különösen a falakat beborító könyvespolcok ragadták meg a figyelmét. Odalépett a legközelebbi polchoz, és szemét végigfuttatta a köteteken, elolvasva a címüket. Az első csoport könyv mind bájitallal kapcsolatos volt. Volt ott alapvető bájitaltan, néhány haladóknak való, könyvek speciális igények szerint készítendő bájitalokról, kötetek a gyógynövénytan határán, bemutatva hogyan használják a növényeket bájitalokban. Ez volt minden, amit a bejárat melletti polcokon talált.

Nathan megkockáztatott egy pillantást Piton professzor felé, aki épp felállt, áthajolt az asztalon, és felirt valamit. Nathan a másik könyvespolc felé fordult. Néhány kötetnek nehéz volt elolvasni a címét, különösen azokét, amelyek a polc tetején sorakoztak, de azt nem volt nehéz kikövetkeztetni, hogy mind bájitalkészítéssel foglalkoztak, bár néhánynak a témája már a bűbájtannal is határos volt. Nemsokára szeme elé kerültek azok a kötetek, amelyek már kizárólag bájolásról, varázslatokról, átkokról és ellenátkokról szóltak. Volt néhány valószínűleg etikai korlátokat feszegető, és a legvégén olyanok, mint az „Átkok ellenségeidre”, a „Mágikus küzdelem – átkok és ellenátkok”. Ezek a polcok véget értek az ajtónál, ahol Piton professzor akkor bement vasárnap.

Nathan látta, hogy Piton professzor még mindig a saját dolgával foglalkozik, hát az ajtó másik oldalán sorakozó könyvek felé indult. Itt még több könyv volt átkokról és ellenátkokról, s közöttük néhány kötet a sötét teremtményekről. Nathan csodálkozott, miért van ennyi könyv itt a vérfarkasokról.

Most már egyre nehezebb volt elolvasni a címeket, néhány teljesen hiányzott, másoké pedig olyan nyelven íródott, amit Nathan nem ismert. Izgalmas és rabul ejtő – gondolta Nathan, és kíváncsisága nőttön nőtt. Kicsit messzebb ment, s ott olyan könyveket látott, amelyek kifejezetten sötét varázslatokkal foglalkoztak. „Mágikus manipuláció”, „Visszafordíthatatlan átkok és ártások”, megint néhány, aminek nem tudta elolvasni a címét, aztán „Tőrbecsalt lelkek”,” A vér varázslata”, „Kínzó bájitalok”, „Vérmágia általi bűvölés és uralkodás”…

A muglik tudják, hogy a vérmágia valami félelmetes dolog, sok film szól ilyesmiről. Nathan eltűnődött, milyen erőteljesek is lehetnek ezek a varázslatok valójában.  
„ _Kínzó átkok_ ” …

Vajon használt apja valaha Cruciatus átkot? Lehetséges. Nathan visszagondolt mindarra, amit Piton professzorról megtudott, és úgy gondolta, hogy apja bizonyosan használt főbenjáró átkokat, és nem is egyszer.  
„ _Vérrokonság és családi ártások_ ” …

Rontást küldeni egy családtagra? Miért akarna bárki is megátkozni egy rokont? Tényleg erről szól ez a könyv? Odanyúlt érte.

\- Azok nem neked valók.

Nathan összerezzent, apjára nézett, és visszahúzta a kezét. _Hogy csinálja? Az előbb még az asztalnál állt._ \- Kivéve, ha úgy érzed, meg akarsz ölni – tette hozzá az apja.

Nathan csak bámult tágra nyitott szemmel. Piton professzor visszabámult, arckifejezése kiismerhetetlen maradt. Nathan tagadóan rázta meg a fejét, és lesütötte a szemét. S hogy apja nem szólalt meg újra, csak állt, Nathan úgy érezte, valamit mondania kell.

\- Nem tudtam, miről szól az a könyv, uram – próbálkozott.

\- Azelőtt meggyőzőbben hazudtál…

_Nem hazudtam! Felnézett apja arcára. – Igazat mondtam – bizonygatta._

\- Ez már majdnem hihetőnek hangzott

Nathan ökölbe szorította a kezét.

– Azt mondta, megnézhetem a könyveit!

\- Azok sötét varázslatokról szólnak.

\- Tudom, uram – felelt Nathan az el sem hangzott kérdésre.

\- Az összes többi könyvem közül ez volt az egyetlen, amit ki akartál húzni a helyéről, Granger. Ezt akarod? Sötét varázslóvá válni? – kérdezte apja kifürkészhetetlen arccal, bár hangjából kitűnt a szemrehányás.

\- Nos, ön sötét varázsló, ugye? – kérdezett vissza Nathan védekezően.

Apja tekintete megváltozott, s mereven kihúzta a vállát.

– Vissza kellene menned a klubhelyiségbe – mondta hidegen.

\- Mindig elküld! Akkor miért találkozunk egyáltalán? - kérdezte Nathan csalódottan.  
Megfordult, hogy elmenjen, és épp félúton volt az ajtó felé, mikor…

\- Nathan…

Elakadt a lélegzete. _Nathan? Nem Granger?_ Se visszanézni, se megmozdulni nem mert.

\- Hogy szereted a teát?

Teát? Visszanézett az apjára, nem hitte, amit hallott. Piton professzor visszanézett egy pillanatra, aztán egy teáskészletet varázsolt a kis asztalra. Nathan most teljesen megfordult, figyelte a pálcamozdulatot. – Tejjel és cukorral – felelte végül, és a díványhoz sétált.

Piton professzor teát öntött két csészébe, tett bele cukrot és tejet, majd az egyiket Nathan kezébe adta.

\- Köszönöm, uram. – Nathan örült a forró italnak, bár kissé zavarban volt attól, hogy mi is folyik itt. Piton professzor felvette a másik csészét, és leült a karosszékbe. Nathan a díványra ült, és kortyolgatta a teáját, csak hogy valamit csináljon.

Piton professzor csak nézte őt a csésze fölött. Összefonódott a pillantásuk, aztán Nathan egy újabb korty után megszólalt. – Egyforma szemünk van.

Apja kettőt is kortyolt, mielőtt válaszolt, és a szemét le nem vette róla. – Így van.

\- És egyforma hajunk – tette hozzá Nathan. A beszélgetés fura dolgokat tett a gyomrával, és tudta, hogy az érzésnek semmi köze a teához.

\- Talán a színe miatt – felelt Piton professzor.

\- Nem csak a színe miatt – somolygott Nathan. A haja kezdett hamarabb zsírosodni, mint régebben.

Meghitt csendben fejezték be a teázást. Nathan arra gondolt, ez volt a legmelegebb és legkellemesebb tea, amit valaha ivott a Roxfortban, vagy talán más miatt érzett így, amit nem értett egészen. Csak annyit tudott, hogy nem akarja, hogy véget érjen ez a pillanat. A tűzbe mosolygott.

– Talán több közös van bennünk, csak még nem tudjuk.

\- Miért szeretnél ilyesmit? – kérdezte apja.

Nathan vállat vont, aztán ránézett.

– Gondolja, hogy leszek valaha olyan jó bájitalfőző, mint maga?

Piton bólintott.

– Ha szorgalmasan dolgozol.

Nathan rámosolygott.

– És olyan párbajozó?

\- Sosem láttalak varázsolni többet, mint egy Alohomorát, egy melegítő vagy egy hűtőbűbájt – felelt Piton

\- Tudok lebegtetni dolgokat. Tulajdonképpen én voltam az első az osztályban, aki tudtam. Flitwick professzor azt mondja, tehetséges vagyok. – Nathan elvigyorodott.

– Megmutathatom – mondta, és elővette pálcáját a zsebéből.

Kinyújtotta a kezét, és megsuhintotta a pálcát. „Wingardium Leviosa” – énekelte tökéletesen, és az üres csésze úszni kezdett a levegőben.

\- Nézz rám! – szólt rá az apja.

Nathan szót fogadott, és a lebegő csésze a kőpadlóra esett. Összehúzott szemmel bámulta, zavarba jött, hogy hibázott. Piton professzor egy intésére a csésze összeforrt, és újra az asztalon állt.

\- Amikor megtanulsz egy bűbájt, próbáld különféle körülmények között alkalmazni, például úgy is, hogy nem nézed közben. Több elsajátítani való van bűbájtanból és sötét varázslatok kivédéséből, mint amit az órákon tanítanak.  
Felállt. – Gyere, elkísérlek a klubhelyiségig.

\- Visszatalálok, uram – felelt Nathan. – Jó éjszakát. – Bólintott, még mindig zavarban, és anélkül, hogy Pitonra nézett volna, az ajtó felé indult.

*-*-*-*

A tűz fellángolt a kandallóban, zöld fény töltötte be a szobát, és az igazgatónő lebegő feje jelent meg a tűzben.

\- Perselus! – szólt.

\- Igen, Minerva? – válaszolt Piton egy bólintással.

\- Draco Malfoy van nálam, és szeretné magát meglátogatni.

Perselus összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Küldje csak át! – mondta végül.

McGalagony feje eltűnt, és nemsokára már Draco állt az irodában, veregetve a köpenyéről a hamut.

\- Jó estét, Perselus.

\- Draco – bólintott Piton -, innál valamit?

\- Tea jó lesz – válaszolt a szőke férfi, és beült az egyik karosszékbe.

Perselus elővarázsolta a teáskészletet, és odanyújtott egy teli csészét nem várt vendégének. Elfoglalta helyét az íróasztal mögött, és megkérdezte:

\- Mi szél hozott a Roxforba? – Ő is felemelt egy csészét.

Draco ivott a forró teából, majd elhelyezte a csészét Perselus asztalán, csak aztán válaszolt.

\- A Granger gyerek.

Perselus nem volt meglepve.

\- Mi van vele?

\- Vagy hívhatnám Pitonnak is? – Malfoy ingerkedő hangjába szemrehányás vegyült.

\- Granger a neve – válaszolt Perselus.

\- De köztudott, hogy Piton is. Nem tagadtad a tényt.

\- Valóban nem. – Perselus csak nézte, ahogy Draco szeme összeszűkül. – De ez nem változtat semmit azon a tényen, hogy ő Granger.

\- Miért pont ő, Perselus? Miért Potter kibírhatatlan kis kebelbarátja? Persze megértem, hogy titkoltál egy ilyen viszonyt a varázslóvilág előtt, de hogy énelőttem is…

\- Ez nem volt viszony – felelt Perselus idegesen. – És miért gondolod magad a legbizalmasabb barátomnak?

\- Van egy Devonnal egyidős fiad!

\- Idősebb, mint Devon.

Draco átgondolta a dolgokat. – Te… használtad Grangert a háború alatt…

Perselus nem vitatkozhatott. Valóban „használta”, és akkor még tényleg tombolt a háború.

\- Miért nem alkalmaztál fogamzásgátló bűbájt?

Ezt a kérdést már magának is feltette néhányszor azóta, hogy rádöbbent: a fiú fekete szemét nézve mintha tükörbe tekintene. De még nem találta meg a választ, úgyhogy most is hallgatott.

\- El sem ismerted őt fiadnak ezekben az években. Most akkor miért? – folytatta Draco a vallatást.

\- A fiú még mindig Granger.

\- Devon mondta, hogy rendszeresen találkozol velük.

 _Miért ez a nyomulás?_ – kérdezte magában Perselus. – Mit akarsz, Draco?

\- Szeretném tudni, hogy lehet az, hogy van egy fiad, és én vagyok az utolsó, aki megtudja!

Draco haragos tekintete nem illett arisztokratikus arckifejezéséhez. – Te vagy az egyetlen barátom. Rád bíznám az életemet is. És rád bíztam azt is, aki a legdrágább nekem, a fiamat. Te tudod, hogy ez milyen sokat jelent. – Draco felemelkedett a székről, és az íróasztal elé lépett.

\- És most azt hiszed, elárultam a bizalmadat – fejezte be Perselus. – Nem tettem ilyet, Draco.

Kutatva néztek egymásra. Draco majdnem ijedtnek tűnt, mintha félt volna, hogy Piton hazudik neki. Perselus tiszteletreméltó kitartással állta az ijedt-haragos tekintetet. Draco szürke szeme eltűnt a pillák alatt, ahogy fájdalmas fintorba húzódott az arca.

\- Szerettem volna megismerni a fiadat, bárki is az anyja.

Perselus kajánul elmosolyodott. S hogy Draco újra kinyitotta a szemét, és ránézett, azt felelte:

– Akárcsak én.

\- Ne akarj lóvá tenni, Perselus.

\- Nem teszlek lóvá, Draco. Mostanáig nem is tudtam, hogy van egy fiam. Granger eltitkolta előlem… az a hülye liba! – Lenézés sütött a hangjából, és látta a meglepetést Draco arcán. – Pár hónappal ezelőtt, mikor a fiú mondta nekem, hogy nem ismeri az apját, jól megnéztem magamnak, és rájöttem mindenre. – Nem titkolta a haragját, és a szőke varázsló bólintott, egyenesen Perselus szemébe nézve.

\- Megölöm Grangert, ha találkozom vele! – mondta, és visszahuppant a karosszékbe.

Perselus méltányolta az együttérzést, de nem annyira, mint tette volna hónapokkal ezelőtt. Nem, szó sincs arról, hogy elfelejtené a nőnek, hogy mit is tett, de már nem kívánja a megtorlást. Hermione neveli Nathant, megtartotta a gyereket, és Perselus tudta, ő nem így tett volna… Végül pedig kedveli a fiút.

Draco megtörte a mélázó csendet.

\- Találkoztam a fiúval az Abszol úton, amikor megvettük Devonnak az iskolai felszerelést. Szerintem nem tudta, hogy én ki vagyok.

\- Én sem gondolnám – értett egyet Perselus. – A mugli világban nőtt fel.

\- Sajnálom, Perselus – mondta Draco őszinte szomorúsággal. – Nem ezt érdemelted.

Perselus megrázta a fejét. Draco aranyvérű, és sosem értheti meg a muglikat meg a mugli világot. Lehetetlen volna meggyőzni, hogy a muglik között felnőni nem a legrosszabb, ami egy varázslóval történhet. Dracónak ugyan nincsenek már vértisztasági kényszerképzetei, de ez egyáltalán nem jelenti azt, hogy kedvelné a muglikat.

\- Szeretnék találkozni vele valamelyik nap – folytatta Draco. - Vajon Granger teljesen elrontotta a fiút? Devontól tudom, hogy griffendéles, ami már önmagában elég kár…

\- Én… - Perselus habozott. Ezt nem várta Dracótól. – Én is csak most kezdem megismerni.

Draco bólintott.

\- Tálalják már a vacsorát a nagyteremben. Csatlakozol hozzám? – kérdezte Perselus, megpróbálva feloldani a kényelmetlen pillanatot, és felállt, hogy induljon.

\- Nem fogadhatom el az invitálást. Pensy vár.

Draco is felállt, és kinyújtotta a kezét Perselus felé, aki elfogadta az udvarias gesztust. Kezet ráztak.

\- Elkísérlek. Szeretném látni Devont, mielőtt elmegyek.

Most Perselus bólintott, majd mindketten elindultak a nagyterem felé.

 

*-*-*-*  
Hermione kinyitotta a lakása ajtaját.

\- Harry?

\- Tudom, hogy késő van már a látogatáshoz, de nem tudtunk találkozni a hét végén, meg későig is dolgozom… - kezdett szabadkozni Harry.

Hermionét meglepte a látogatás. Mikor utoljára látta Harryt, igazán dühös volt rá, és indulatos szóváltásba keveredtek. Nem mintha szégyellte volna a dolgot, ahogy meg is mondta neki abban a dühös pillanatban, és eszébe sem volt bocsánatot kérni. Hermione tudta, hogy Harry sem azért jött, hogy Hermione megkövesse, vagy hogy magyarázkodjon, és ez is oka volt annak, hogy a férfit látva meglepődött.

Beengedte Harryt, és együtt mentek a kanapéhoz.

– Miért jöttél ide, Harry? – kérdezte, nem vesztegetve az időt udvariaskodásra.

Harry mély levegőt vett. – Aggódom Nathan miatt. Hogy van? – kérdezte, és Hermione tudta, hogy igazán szívből jövő az érdeklődés.

\- Jól van – válaszolta. – Próbáljuk helyrehozni a dolgokat, amiket olyan szépen összekavartál. Úgy tűnik, sikerrel. – Az utóbbi mondat kissé halkabbra sikeredett az előzőnél. A vasárnapi vacsora kétségekkel töltötte el: vajon mennyi időbe telik, amíg jóra fordul mindaz a rossz, ami Nathannal történt. A Perselusszal való kapcsolata eléggé törékeny, jobban, mint gondolta.

\- Sajnálom, Hermione. Én…

Hermione félbeszakította Harry újabb szabadkozását.

– Van egyéb is, amiről beszélnünk kellene?

Harry az ölébe bámult, láthatólag kényelmetlenül érintette a hivatalos hangnem.

\- Rita Vitrol visszalép attól, hogy továbbra is kutakodjon Nathan dolgai után.  
\- Nem rúgják ki azért, hogy felhasználta a tőled hallottakat a felhatalmazásod nélkül?- kérdezte bosszúsan Hermione.

\- Nem – vallotta be Harry, és idegessége világosan kitűnt a hangjából. – Mert nem minősül pletykának és spekulációnak az információ, ha… - Utolsó szavai suttogásba és motyogásba fulladtak.

Hermione nem értette.

– Ha?

\- Tehát az információk nem pletykák és spekulációk, ha az információforrás ismert. – Sóhajtott. – És mivel hogy én voltam az információforrás, az információ igaz. Végül is egyetértettek az újságnál abban, hogy lebeszélik Vitrolt a témáról, és nem fog többé Nathanról publikálni semmit, ha én… - újra sóhajtott -, … ha én hetente írok a kviddicsről egy hasábot végig a szezonban, és… adok egy exkluzív interjút Vitrolnak.

\- És persze belementél.

Harry sértődöttnek látszott. – Természetesen.

Hermione mosolygott. – Megérdemled azért, hogy jól belekavartál mások életébe.

\- Sajnálom, Hermione – mondta újra Harry fájdalmas arccal.

Hermione sóhajtott. – Tudom. De még mindig mérges vagyok rád.

\- Mit tegyek, hogy helyrehozzam köztünk ezt a dolgot? – kérdezte könyörögve Harry.

Hermione felemelte a kezét, és megdörzsölte a homlokát.

\- Menj haza, Harry.

\- Kérlek, Hermione. Én szeretlek téged, és szerem Nathant. Én… - Harry elakadt, kereste a szavakat. – Nem gondolkoztam. Sosem akartam rosszat Nathannak vagy neked. Sosem bántanálak, Hermione. Olyan vagy nekem, mintha a testvérem lennél, és ezt te is tudod. Nathan is több nekem, mint egy unokaöcs… - Kinyúlt Hermione keze felé, és megszorította. – Kérlek… - kérte újra, keresve a tekintetét.

\- Nem gyűlöllek, Harry – mondta csendesen Hermione. – Csak épp most nem tudok anélkül rád nézni, hogy ne emlékeznék arra, mekkora bajt csináltál. – Újra érezte kezén a szorítást. – Nathan felnéz rád, ezt te is tudod. És a te gyűlöleted Perselus iránt… - Hermione próbált uralkodni az érzésein, hogy be tudja fejezni. - … nem segít neki. Olyan sokat küzdöttem azért, hogy ők ketten ne gyűlöljék egymást… Te évek munkáját tetted tönkre!

\- Nem teszek többé ilyet – mondta Harry, így próbálva megnyugtatni az asszonyt.

\- Ajánlom is, hogy ne! – sziszegte az. Fenyegetően emelve fel az ujját. Hermione elfordult a férfitól, és próbált nyugodtan lélegezni, hogy lecsituljon. Legszívesebben megátkozta volna, de a szíve mélyén tudta, hogy Harry most jobban szenved a bűntudattól, mint szenvedne egy átoktól, de mindez nem segített abban, hogy jobban érezze magát.

A nehéz csendet Harry törte meg.

– Nem tudtam, mit csináljak. Az egész hirtelen olyan lett, mint egy rémálom. Hogy Piton az apja egy olyan édes kölyöknek, mint Nathan… Nem gondoltam volna rólad, hogy… hogy ez egyáltalán hogy volt lehetséges… vagy mi lehet az igazság… - S hogy Hermione nem szakította félbe, folytatta. – Piton minden lehetséges módszerrel bántott engem az első nap óta, hogy találkoztunk. Hogy hagyhattam volna, hogy Nathannal is ez történjék?

\- Nem fog megtörténni. Megértem, hogy mit miért tettél, de ez nem változat azon a tényen, hogy megkértelek: ne szólj bele! – emlékeztette Hermione Harryt, és a szemébe nézett, de aztán elkapta a pillantását, mikor hozzátette: - Tudom, hogy mit csinálok. - Muszáj volt, hogy ő maga is elhiggye, amit mond.

\- Túlságosan is megbízol Pitonban.

\- Megbízom benne, ahogy meg is érdemli.

\- És mégis eltitkoltad előle Nathant.

\- Ne beszélj olyasmiről, amit nem értesz! – figyelmeztette Hermione

\- Miért csináltad ezt akkor, ha nem Piton miatt? – firtatta Harry.

\- Ez megint olyasmi, amihez semmi közöd – meredt rá Hermione. – És ne nézz így rám! Még mindig dühös vagyok rád. Késő van, megbeszélésem lesz reggel, úgyhogy ha nem haragszol…

Harry összeszorította a száját, és a többi kérdést eltette máskorra. Minden szó nélkül távozott.

 

*-*-*-*

Wingardium Leviosa…

Egy kanál kezdett lebegni immár ezredszer, ahogy pennák, könyvek, sakkbábuk lebegtek egész nap, egész héten szerda óta. Nathan – a balul sikerült csészelebegtetés után – megszállottan gyakorolta a bűbájt. Néhány nap múlva már végre tudta hajtani, anélkül, hogy ránézett volna a lebegtetett tárgyra, de közben állandóan fenntartotta a koncentrációt. Mostanra már tudott együtt rántottát enni és kanalat lebegtetni, bár egy idő után a kanál kezdett a föld felé közeledni.

Be akarta bizonyítani Piton professzornak, hogy tehetséges varázsló. Már szombat volt. Majdnem egy egész hetet töltött gyakorlással, hogy megmutathassa apjának, mit tud. Ezért ment mindig a könyvtárba egyedül reggeli után, ahelyett, hogy Andyvel és Kevinnel ment volna a kviddicspályára. Nem volt ideje, hogy nézze a Griffendél edzését, ő maga akart edzeni.

Fenntartani a lebegtetőbűbájt, míg másra figyel – cseles, bonyolult dolog volt, és Nathannak még mindig problémája volt vele. Olvasni, és közben bűvölni – ezt gyakorolta ilyenkor. Választott egy üres asztalt, letette rá A Roxfort történetének egy példányát, kinyitotta a koboldháborúknál, és olvasni kezdett. S tartva a pálcáját nyugodtan kimondta:

\- Wingardium Leviosa! - A Roxfort története néhány centire felemelkedett az asztalról. Nathan elégedetten és óvatosan elfordította a tekintetét a lebegő könyvről, és olvasni kezdett, próbálva közben nem elfelejteni, mit csinál közben, s nem leengedni a pálcát.  
Néhány oldal múltán Nathan még mindig fenn tudta tartani a bűbájt, míg csak pálcája hideggé nem vált, elvesztvén a mágiával való kapcsolatát. Felnézett az olvasmányból, és csodálkozó tekintete találkozott egy őt figyelő szürke szempárral. Az előbb még lebegő könyvet Devon Malfoy tartotta. Hogy került ez ide? Nathan annyira elmerült a koncentrálásban, hogy nem is vette észre Malfoy közeledését.

\- Az az én könyvem – mondta higgadtan.

\- Madam Cvikker nem volna boldog, ha tudná, hogy rongálod a könyveket – mondta Malfoy.

\- Add vissza! – fenyegette meg Nathan, és megmarkolta a pálcáját.

\- Vagy? – nézett vissza kihívóan Malfoy.

Nathannak egy sor ártás rohant végig az elméjén. – Mit akarsz, Malfoy? – kérdezte, és nem is titkolta ingerültségét.

\- Csak szeretnélek emlékeztetni arra, hogy engem nem érdekel, mit beszélnek az emberek. Te sosem leszel méltó Piton professzorhoz.

\- Engem meg az nem érdekel, hogy te mit mondasz, Malfoy. És most add vissza a könyvemet! – Ráfogta a pálcát.

\- Sosem fog téged komolyan venni, Granger. Te ahhoz kevés vagy. És szánalmas – mondta Malfoy, az asztalra dobva a könyvet, ezzel felhívva magukra a figyelmet.  
Nathan leengedte a pálcát, nem akarta, hogy rajtakapják, amint épp majdnem megátkoz egy tanulót. Malfoy már félúton volt az ajtó felé, mikor Nathan újra ránézett, és csalódottan sóhajtott.

Folytatta a gyakorlást, de már nem volt képes koncentrálni. Madam Cvikker odakapta a fejét, mikor már harmadszor ejtette a könyvet az asztalra, megzavarva a könyvtár csendjét. Ez csak még jobban felmérgesítette. Nem hiányzott neki, hogy azt hallja: nem méltó arra, hogy Piton fia legyen, és különösen nem Malfoytól, akiről tudta, hogy apja keresztfia. Arra gondolt, hogy Malfoy mi mindent tudhat az apjáról – amiket ő el se tud képzelni… Valóban méltatlannak érezte magát.

Talán ez volt az, amit Piton professzor megpróbált elmondani neki, mikor a csésze eltörött. Talán Nathan tényleg nem volt elég éles eszű, hogy felfogja a jelentését…  
Megrázta a fejét, elkergette ezeket a gondolatokat. Piton professzor meghívta őt teázni, ráadásul a keresztnevén szólította, azt mondta, egy napon éppoly jó bájitalfőző válhat belőle, mint ő maga.

Méltó az apjához, és be is fogja bizonyítani.

*-*-*-*

\- Perselus, miért lebegtet Nathan valamit állandóan? – kérdezte Hermione a férfit, rögtön azután, hogy az visszaköszönt.

Szombat volt, a laborban voltak. Hermione a kutatásán dolgozott, Piton pedig épp csak bejött valamiért, hogy elvigye az íróasztalról.

\- Ezt teszi? – jött a kérdés válaszul, nem nagy érdeklődéssel, míg a férfi az íróasztalon fekvő pergamenek között kotorászott.

\- Tudod, hogy igen, láttad a nagyteremben – válaszolt Hermione higgadtan. – Miért csinálja ezt?

\- Talán gyakorol – felelt Piton nem tulajdonítva nagy jelentőset a kérdésnek, vagy – mint Hermione gondolta – csak azt akarta, hogy az asszony ezt higgye.

\- Valószínűleg történt valami szerdán – következtetett Hermione.

Piton újabb pergamen után nyúlt, és úgy tűnt, megtalálta, amit keresett. Felállt az asztaltól, hóna alá vette a pergameneket, és azt mondta. – Valószínűleg.

És elment, mielőtt az asszony reagálni tudott volna.

– Szörnyű egy ember… - mérgelődött Hermione. Nathan sem szakított rá tíz percet, hogy beszélni tudjon vele, hagyta, hadd legyen csak kíváncsi, mi folyik itt szerda óta, most meg ez is… Hermione megrázta a fejét, és próbált nem gondolni többé az egészre. Gyűlölt a sötétben tapogatózni, és ezt azok mindketten tudják!

 

 

 

\- Mami, azok azok, aminek gondolom őket? – kérdezte Nathan, hogy Hermione kijött a lakosztályából két hatalmas könyvet cipelve a karjában.

\- Igen.

Nathan felhorkant, de Hermione nem bánta. Gondosan tervezgette ezt a dolgot egész héten át, és biztos volt benne, hogy jól fog elsülni.

Nemsokára már Perselus ajtajánál jártak, ahol maga a bájitalmester fogadta, és kínálta őket hellyel, mihelyt besétáltak.

\- Milyen volt a heted? – kérdezte Hermione, hogy elkezdődjék a társalgás.

\- Fárasztó.

Hermione várt egy pillanatot, hátha kifejti ezt Perselus bővebben, de aztán csak ennyit mondott egyetértőn:

\- Tanítani fárasztó. – Figyelmeztette magát: legyen türelmes, különben a vacsora olyan hangulatúvá válik, mint a múlt héten.

Látta, hogy Perselus a becipelt könyvekre pillant, mintha ki akarná találni, mik lehetnek azok. Hermione úgy gondolta, most jött el a pillanat ahhoz, hogy felvilágosítsa. – Hoztam néhány fotót. Úgy gondoltam, megnézegetjük vacsora előtt.

Nathan sóhajtva roskadt a kanapéra. – Mi olyan szörnyű ebben? – kérdezte Hermione.  
Nathan gyilkos pillantást vetett rá. Hermione rámosolygott, aztán Perselushoz fordult, aki feszülten figyelte őket. – Azt hiszem legjobb lesz, ha ideülsz mellém, akkor jobban tudom mutogatni a képeket – javasolta.

Perselus habozott, s közben próbált valami jó okot találni arra, hogy visszautasítsa az asszony javaslatát. De nem talált, úgyhogy engedelmeskednie kellett. Leült Hermione mellé, de olyan messzire, amilyen messze csak tudott.

\- Azt hiszem, a mugli albummal kell kezdenünk. Mit gondolsz Nathan? – kérdezte Granger a fiát.

\- Nincs javaslatom – mormolta Nathan válaszul.

Az asszony szó nélkül kinyitotta az első albumot, nem kommentálta a fia válaszát. Három mozdulatlan fénykép volt az első oldalon.

\- Ezek az első fényképek Nathanról. A szüleim csinálták, mikor még a kórházban voltunk Nathan születése után – magyarázta. – Annyira helyes volt…

A „helyes” szó arra késztette Perselust, hogy gunyoros képet vágjon. Nathan nem fékezte magát ennyire.

\- Nem voltam helyes. Olyan voltam, mint egy mandragóra.

Perselus elhúzta a száját – ezzel palástolva mosolyát.

\- Helyes voltál, és még most is az vagy – mondta Granger. Úgy tűnt, ez állandó vitatéma köztük. Lapozott egyet.

\- Itt már a szüleim házában vagyunk. Ott töltöttük az első heteket.

Perselus azt gondolta, Nathan itt már sokkal helyesebb. Macis, sárga overall volt rajta, és fogatlan mosollyal nézett a fényképezőgépbe. Milyen kicsi… Egy másik fényképen Granger tartotta a karjában, s úgy tűnt, alszik. Perselus a fényképen látszó lány arcára pillantott, aki a karjában tartott kis csomagot nézte végtelen gyöngédséggel. Milyen fiatal…

Granger újra lapozott. – Itt próbálom őt megfürdetni… - mondta mosolyogva. – Ezt sosem szerette valami nagyon, mindig egy harc volt. Még most is – tette hozzá. Ezzel nyilvánvalóan Nathant akarta cukkolni.

Perselus a nagyon fiatal és nagyon vizes Grangert nézte, aki a mérgesen tiltakozó Nathannal küszködött egy kis fürdőkádban. Perselus bámulta a képet, és elgondolta, vajon ő hogy hajtaná végre ezt a feladatot. Az egész jó nagy felfordulásnak látszott, és Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy nem kívánna ebben részt venni.

\- Nem elég megalázó, hogy meztelenül mutogatsz? – mormolta Nathan.

Granger sóhajtott és lapozott. Ott már idősebb volt Nathan, és az asszony is.

\- Ezek az első születésnapján készültek.

Nem sokan voltak a fényképen, de itt bukkant fel először Potter, meg a Weasleyk. Nathan vidámnak látszott Potter ölében, mindenki mosolygott. Potter látványától eltekintve azért Perselus örült, hogy megünnepelték Nathan első születésnapját. A következő oldalak tele voltak azzal, hogy Nathan felállt, megtette az első lépéseket, egyedül eszik óriási maszatolással, s mellette ott van mindig vidám anyja. Mindig mosolyog vagy nevet, szemmel láthatóan boldogan. Ha Perselus is rajta lett volna azokon a képeken, akkor is ilyen boldog lett volna? És Perselus?

Csak azt tudta, hogy jó lett volna közöttük lenni azokban a boldog pillanatokban.  
Granger újra lapozott, és előtűnt egy furcsa fénykép. Perselus előredőlt, hogy megnézze, és csak aztán észlelte, közben milyen közel hajolt az asszonyhoz. Úgy tűnt, azt nem zavarja.

\- Az ott egy gipszkötés a karján? – kérdezte Perselus bizonytalanul.

\- Igen – válaszolt Hermione. – Elesett, mikor az iskolaudvaron játszottak, és eltörte a karját. Mire odaértem, az orvost már begipszelte. Persze meggyógyítottam amint hazaértünk, de muszáj volt hordania a gipszet, míg a doktor előírta, bármilyen idegesítő is volt, különben gyanúba keveredtünk volna.

\- Természetesen – értett egyet Perselus.

\- Viszketett – tette hozzá Nathan panaszosan.

Újabb oldalak, újabb mosolyok, és újabb kép tette kíváncsivá Perselus. – Itt mi történik?

Granger feléje fordult, összeért a karjuk. Úgy tűnt, az asszony ezt sem bánja.

\- Itt Nathan John Darlingot játssza a Pán Péterből az iskolai színdarabban – világosította fel Granger. Még mindig összeért a karjuk.

Perselus összehúzott szemöldökkel reagált mind erre a kis meghittségre, mind a fia jelmezére.

\- A mami csinálta a ruhámat. Az enyém volt a legszörnyűbb – magyarázta Nathan, hűen utánozva apja szemöldökráncolását.

Perselus elnevette magát. – Hermione Granger rosszul is tud csinálni valamit? Hogy össze nem dől a világ…

Ezt mondta, és csak utána jött rá, mit is csinál. Mi az ördögnek incselkedem vele?

\- Nem volt az olyan rossz! – tiltakozott az asszony.

Nathan felhúzott szemmel nézett az anyjára, de Perselus már nem szentelt figyelmet erre a párbeszédre. Hogy az asszony tiltakozva a gyerek felé fordult, eltűnt közöttük minden távolság, és most már nemcsak a karjuk, a térdük is összeért, s a szoknya finom anyaga keveset tett az érintés intimitásának csökkentésére.

\- Már nagyon itt az ideje, hogy vacsorázzunk – szólalt meg hűvösen, és felállt a díványról. Látta a zavart Granger arcán – hiszen nem volt még olyan késő -, de Perselus nem magyarázkodott. Csettintett az ujjával, s egy házimanó tűnt fel a szobában.

– Tálalhatod a vacsorát – utasította Perselus a manót.

Anya és fia utánamentek az asztalhoz. Nathan nem bánta, hogy témát váltottak, de Hermione kutatva nézett Perselusra. De nem mondta ki, mit gondol – s ezt jól is tette.

Csendben kezdtek enni, de nem olyan kínos csendben, mint mikor először voltak együtt múlt héten. Perselus azt gondolta, a vacsora teljes szótlanságban fog lefolyni, mikor Granger egyszer csak megszólalt.

\- Nem sokat láttalak a hétvégén. Mit csináltál, hogy nem is segítettél nekem a laborban?  
\- kérdezte Nathant.

\- Sok dolgom volt – felelte a fiú bizonytalanul.

\- Valami vizsgára tanultál? Nem emlékszem, hogy ilyen korán elkezdődnének – firtatta tovább a kérdést Hermione.

\- Valahogy úgy… - Nathan válasza megint elég bizonytalanul csengett.

Perselus érdekesnek találta a beszélgetést, és kíváncsi is lett. Nathan nyilvánvalóan titkolózni próbál az anyja meg őelőtte.

\- És miért lebegtetsz állandóan dolgokat? – kérdezte végül az asszony, és Perselus most megtudta, mire is akart eddig Hermione kilyukadni.

\- Gyakorlok – mondta Nathan, megismételve ezzel Perselus korábbi rejtélyes válaszát ugyanerre a kérdésre, majd gyorsan hozzátette, hogy másra terelje a szót: - Nézegetünk még képeket?

Perselus elhúzta a száját mikor Granger újra ránézett kutatva. És elkomorodott.  
Hermione várt egy kicsit, hátha megszólal a férfi, de aztán azt mondta: - Nem hinném.

\- Mára talán be is fejezhetnénk – javasolta Perselus.

Nathan bólintott, és felállt az asztaltól, aztán várta, hogy anyja is ugyanígy tesz. Hermione vonakodva felállt, de ahelyett, hogy az ajtó felé indult volna, megcsókolta Nathant és azt mondta: - Szép hetet kívánok, édesem. Még van valami, amit meg kell beszélnem apáddal, mielőtt elmegyek.

Nathan újra bólintott, aztán jó éjszakát kívánt Perselusnak, és egyedül hagyta őket.

\- Mi van? – kérdezte Perselus.

\- Én is épp ezt akarom kérdezni. Mi történt? Úgy tűnt, tetszettek a fotók.

\- Ahogy mondtam, elég késő van – próbálta Perselus kitessékelni az asszonyt -, és ha nem bánod, szeretném magam kipihenni.

Granger rámeredt egy pillanatig, aztán hirtelen úgy döntött, méltányolja a férfi álláspontját. – Egyébként ez az este nagy előrelépés a múltkorihoz képest. Nathan sokkal oldottabb veled, és azt hiszem, ebben segített, ami történt szerdán. Biztos voltam benne, hogy meg tudod csinálni. Jól van, Perselus! – tette hozzá, és mosolygott.

Perselus ugyan nem tudta, hogy mi volt a szerdai találkozásban, ami előidézte Nathan megváltozott magatartását, amellett, hogy gyakorolja azt a bizonyos bűbájt. Úgy gondolta, nem válaszol, csak várta, hogy Hermione menjen végre el, mert az asszony belévetett bizalma nyugtalanítóan hatott rá.

\- Itt hagyom az albumokat. Remélem lesz időd a héten, hogy megnézd a maradék fényképeket – mondta Hermione, és mozdulatain látszott, hogy nem szívesen indul kifelé.

Perselus merev testtartással, feszülten állt. Ez az asszony váratlan dolgokra képes, amikor így néz, mint most is. Granger azonban úgy tűnt, észrevette az elutasítást, és elkapta róla a tekintetét.

– Találkozunk jövő héten – mondta, mielőtt megfordult, és kiment a szobából.

Veszélyes ez a nő – nem vitás.

 

*-*-*-*

 

Nathan keményen gyakorolt. Biztos volt benne, hogy bebizonyíthatja, milyen jó bűvölő. Számolta az órákat, mikor jön el a szerdai találkozás az apjával. Érezte, hogy szüksége van biztatásra, azok után, hogy mennyi keserűséget kellett lenyelnie Malfoytól, aki azt mondta, hogy nem méltó apja figyelmére.

Immár apja lakosztályában a tűz mellett ült, és épp átvette a felkínált teát – úgy tűnt, ez már hozzátartozik a szerdai találkozásokhoz. Csendben élvezték a forró italt, de mihelyt megitta, Nathan Pitonhoz fordult. – Gyakoroltam a lebegtető bűbájt, ahogy valószínűleg már észrevette, uram.

\- Valóban feltűnt. – válaszolta Piton

Nathan összeszedte a bátorságát és folytatta. – Gondolkoztam azon, amit a múlt héten mondott, hogy egy bűbájjal kapcsolatban sokkal több tudnivaló akad, mint amit az órákon tanulunk.

Felállt a kanapéról és előhúzta a pálcáját. Minden további magyarázat nélkül kimondta a bűbájt: Wingardium Leviosa, és a teáscsésze lebegni kezdett a levegőben. Felszólítás nélkül fordította el a szemét a lebegő csészéről, és apjára nézett, győzedelmes mosollyal.

\- Tudsz beszélni is, miközben fenntartod a bűbájt? – kérdezte Piton professzor, teljesen érzéketlenül Nathan teljesítményére.

\- Igen, tudok – felelt Nathan. Még mindig nem nézett a csészére, és fülig ért a szája.

\- Mozgasd a csészét a levegőben! – szólította fel Piton.

Nathan mosolya elhalványult. Még sosem mozgatott tárgyakat anélkül, hogy rájuk nézett volna. Meg tudom csinálni – biztatta magát. Koncentrált, hogy a csésze mozduljon el balra, s így a látóterébe kerüljön.

Még mindig nem látta. Mi van, ha nem megy? Még keményebben koncentrált, a szemét szorosan összeszorította. Mozdulj már!

Már majdnem lemondóan sóhajtott, mikor a csésze egyszerre csak megjelent a látóterében. Nathan győztesen vigyorgott. Megcsináltam! De lassan lehervadt a mosolya, mikor észrevette, hogy Piton professzor figyeli. Tanára arckifejezése ugyanolyan közömbös volt, majdnem unott, tekintet nélkül Nathan kiemelkedő teljesítményére.

\- Most tedd le a csészét! – mondta a férfi.

Nathan megtette, s közben érezte, hogy elszorul a szíve. Már épp el akarta tenni a pálcát, és visszaülni a kanapéra, mikor apja újra felszólította:

\- Most csináld meg újra, anélkül, hogy kimondanád a bűbájt!

_Anélkül, hogy kimondanám? Hogy képzeli?_

Nézte a pálcáját komolyan.

_Ez nem lehetséges._

Apjára pillantott. Piton professzor nem olyannak látszott, mint aki csak tréfált, és várakozva nézett rá. Nathan suhintott majd bökött egyet a pálcájával, ahogy Flitwick professzortól tanulta. Semmi sem történt. Újra megpróbálta. Semmi. Úgy tűnt, újra csődöt mond. Egy pillantást vetett Pitonra, aztán a kezében lévő pálcára. Suhintás, bökés… _Repülj már, te hülye csésze!_

Az ötödik sikertelen kísérlet után Piton professzor felállt a karosszékből és azt mondta.

– Csak gyakorolj! – Aztán az íróasztalához ment a szoba sarkába, mintha Nathan a világon se lenne.

 _Hogy képzelte, hogy meg tudom csinálni?_ – gondolta Nathan idegesen, de persze nem mondta ki hangosan. Suhintás, bökés, suhintás bökés… _Repülj! Repülj!_ Felmordult csalódottságában.

Visszaült a kanapéra, és sóhajtott. Nem volt szándékában megkérdezni apját, hogy hogy hajtsa végre a feladatot. Azt már nem! Körülnézett a szobában, a falak mentén sorakozó könyvekre. Biztos volt benne, hogy van köztük olyan, amely a lebegtető bűbájokról szól, de az apja mégsem szól egy szót sem.

Odanézett az íróasztalnál ülő férfira, és még nagyobbra nőtt a szívében a fájdalom. Újra felállt, megpróbálta még egyszer azt a buta csészét lebegtetni a levegőben. De újra csak elhibázta, s akkor kimasírozott a szobából, jól bevágva maga után az ajtót.

Perselus felnézett a könyvéből az ajtócsapódásra. Tekintete végigpásztázta a szobát – Nathannak semmi nyoma. Összehúzta a szemöldökét, és előhalászta a zsebéből a bájitallal töltött kis fiolát. Az bíborvörös volt. Dühös? - motyogta zavartan, és homlokán elmélyültek a ráncok.

Mit várt Nathan? Hogy ő majd ott marad a karosszékben, és figyeli a holtbiztosan sikertelen kísérleteit a csészével?

Bár nagy hozzáértésről tett bizonyságot, Perselus nem gondolta volna, hogy Nathan képes lesz a feladatot végrehajtani úgy, hogy ne nézzen a csészére, s hogy mégis megtette, Perselusnak kellemes meglepetés volt. De hetekbe, hónapokba telhet, hogy elsajátítsa a nonverbális bűbájt, ami sokkal több, mint ami elvárható egy elsőstől, még ha olyan tehetséges is, amilyennek látszik.

A harag vörösét még ugyanúgy mutatta a bájital, de Perselus nem tehetett semmit. Visszament a könyvéhez, de szándéka ellenére minden percben meg kellett néznie a fiolát.

Elhatározta, hogy nem foglalkozik Nathan látható ingerültségével, ezért zsebre tette a fiolát, és folytatta az olvasást konok kitartással.

 

*-*-*-*

 

Hermione a harmadik ruhát próbálta fel, és elkeseredett tükörképe láttán. Mi a baj velem? Persze jobban aggódott a saját viselkedése miatt, mint azon, amit a tükörben látott. Ez nem randevú lesz, az Isten szerelmére!

Az ágyra vetette magát, két kezébe temette az arcát. Múlt hétvége óta többet, egyre többet gondolt Perselusra. Tudta, mit érez iránta, de úgy gondolta, úrrá tud lenni az érzésein. Hermione olyan sok mindent tett már félre a fia érdekében, hogy Perselus iránti érzései szinte jelentéktelennek tűntek a listán. Mikor a legkevésbé várta, akkor is eszébe jutott a férfi, kérdezgette magától mi volna neki erről-arról a véleménye, hogy reagálna a leghétköznapibb dolgokra… Azon kapta magát, hogy neki öltözik, és ez bántotta az önérzetét.

Ugyanakkor izgalommal töltötte el, hogy szerelmes, és biztos volt benne, hogy felnőtt életében először fordul elő ez az érzelem, ugyanakkor úgy érezte: ezzel elárulja Nathant. Most, jobban mint bármikor, rá kellene figyelnie elsősorban, az ő boldogságára. De ami a legjobban izgatta, az volt, hogy - bár Nathan és az ő érdekei nem kerültek szembe egymással - kínos volt önmagára nem csak mint anyára, hanem mint nőre gondolni.

De nem tehetett róla. Perselus volt az a férfi, akire mindig várt, most már bizonyos volt benne. Tudta, még ha nem is gondolt erre azelőtt. Perselus olyan, mint senki más, és más sem lehet olyan, mint ő. Csak egy Perselus Piton van a világon, és Hermione – bár erre nem ébredt rá eddig - hiába is keresett mást.

Annak az embernek, akire vágyott, jó embernek kell lennie, s volt, aki az is volt, volt aki nem eléggé… Volt egyszerű, volt intelligens, aki viszont nem volt elég szellemes… Egyik sem egyesítette magában azokat a tulajdonságokat, melyeket elképzelt egy férfiban. Ő pedig belenyugodott, hogy túlságosan is válogatós, mert olyan sokoldalú és tökéletes férfi nem is létezik… Míg csak szemben nem állt vele a bájitalteremben.

Már a találkozásuk gondolatára is megborzongott.

Hogy tudta még önmaga előtt is oly ügyesen elrejteni az érzéseit – ez ámulatba ejtette Hermionét. Annyira nyilvánvaló volt… olyan természetes… Talán a háború volt az oka, meg, hogy nem jutott akkor hely az életében bármiféle kapcsolatnak. Mikor együtt dolgoztak a horcruxok elpusztításán, talán túl fiatal volt, túl éretlen, hogy megértse, hogy amit érez, az több tiszteletnél. Hermione észrevette, hogy megváltoztak a dolgok, mikor a férfi megmentette őt, de akkor nem volt helye az életében a romantikának a rémségek után, amiken keresztülment a háború alatt, meg azon az éjszakán… Nem azért, hogy ki tette, hanem a cselekedet maga… Nincs nő, aki ilyen szörnyűség után férfira gondolni tudna.

De aztán hogy is nem jött rá akkor, hogy Nathant megtartania könnyebb volt abban a tudatban, hogy Perselus az apja? Oly nyilvánvalónak kellett volna lennie!

De nincs rá oka többé, hogy a múlton rágódjon. Ezt megértette, és elhatározta, hogy nem mulaszthatja el az új lehetőséget, hogy kimódolja, hogy legyen, mint nő, boldog végre. Bár ez a boldogság kissé távolinak tűnik még. Nem hagyhatja a józan eszén felülkerekedni az álmait, észnél kell lennie. Azok a vacsorák nem randevúk, NEM randevúk – hajtogatta magában -, mindaz Nathanért van, egyedül csak őérte. Nem randevúk!

De persze azt kívánta, bár úgy lenne…

Sóhajtott. Múlt héten a férfi jól érezte magát mellette, hozzá is ért, bár Hermione gyanította: az lehetett az oka annak, hogy olyan korán vacsorázni hívta őket. Mindenesetre úgy tűnt, jól érzi magát, mindaddig, amíg nem tudatosodott benne a közelségük. Természetesen Hermione minden kis mozzanatot érzékelt, ami történt közöttük akkor este. _Felkínáltam volna magam neki?_ Megrázta a fejét. Nem, nem tenne ilyet.

 _Legalábbis nem tudatosan…_ \- emlékeztette magát a homlokát ráncolva. Nagyon is nehéz volt tartania magát, mikor a férfi megérintette, mikor olyan közel volt… Ha ma is megérinti, s ha neki is lesz lehetősége megérinteni a férfit… - Hermione nem tudta, ellen tudna-e állni.

Az pedig katasztrófa lenne.

Perselus még nem kész erre. Hermione csak remélni tudta, hogy az idő az ő malmára hajtja a vizet, hozzászoktatván Perselust az ő állandó jelenlétéhez. A remény hal meg utoljára. _Igenis élvezte a közellétüket a múlt héten_ – tette hozzá sóvárgó reménnyel. És mosolygott – akarata ellenére.

Mintha érezte volna Perselus testét, amint könnyedén nekitámaszkodik, míg ülnek azon a díványon, s együtt olvasnak egy könyvet. Kiszélesedett a mosolya. Ugyan miféle könyvön osztoznánk? – gondolta, és gondolatai áruló módon elkalandoztak.  
Idegesen rázta meg a fejét. - Szedd össze magad Granger! – mormolta, és felkelt az ágyról, hogy befejezze az öltözködést. Nathan mindjárt itt lesz. Ez az egész Nathan miatt van, _senki másért._

És úgy tűnt, épp most fejlődnek vissza a dolgok. Nathan láthatóan nyugtalan lett, mikor Perselusról beszélt neki, és szomorú is, pedig Hermione azt gondolta, ez már nem fog előfordulni többé. Közel volt hozzá, hogy bevallja, valami baj van, de a végén mégsem mondott semmit. És Perselus – noha nagy hangon próbálta meggyőzni, hogy semmi különös nem történt -, ideges lett, mikor Hermione az ellenkezőjét bizonygatta.

S mikor Nathan megérkezett este, és Hermione újra lehetőséget adott neki, hogy beszéljenek arról, hogy mi is történt közte és apja között, a gyerek felcsattant:

\- Semmi!

\- Ne beszélj velem ilyen hangon – válaszolta Hermione szelíden.

\- Sajnálom – mentegetőzött Nathan.

\- Szeretném, ha bíznál bennem, Nathan. Nem fogok egyikőtök pártjára sem állni, nem fogok ítélkezni – bíztatta Hermione még egyszer a gyereket.

\- Te tényleg nincs semmi! – bizonygatta védekezően Nathan.

Hermione csak nézte a fiát, latolgatta, segítene-e, ha tovább erőltetné a beszélgetést. Aztán úgy döntött, hogy nem, úgyhogy csak intett a gyereknek, hogy menjen utána, ki a szobából. Átölelte a vállát. – Gyere hát. Induljunk!

Csenden mentek a folyosón. Fiacskájának szomorúsága pillanatnyilag elvonta Hermione figyelmét előző aggodalmairól. Ha a gyerek nem akarja elmondani, hogy mitől szomorú, az egyetlen dolog amit tehet, hogy ezt az estét kellemessé teszi, s kicsalogat belőle egy őszinte mosolyt, egy elégedett nevetést.

Így anya és fia közben megérkeztek céljukhoz, ahol már várta őket állandó vasárnapi házigazdájuk. Perselus teát kínált, amit Nathan rögtön visszautasított. Perselus kutatóan figyelte a fiát, Hermione pedig mindkettejüket figyelte, egyre növekvő nyugtalansággal. Nathan eltökélt komorsággal nyújtotta a csöndet, és Hermione akkor Perselus felé fordult, remélve valami magyarázatot.

S hogy nem kapta meg, megszólalt. – Perselus, mi …?

De a férfi félbeszakította, és felállt, hogy otthagyja őket. – Épp egy bájitalt készítek, s nem hagyhatom ott. Ha megbocsátasz… Nem tart sokáig.

Hermione szóhoz sem jutott, csak bámult utána, míg el nem tűnt az ajtó mögött. Akkor Nathan felé fordult, aki érdeklődve nézett rá.

\- Nem gondoltam, hogy veled is ezt teszi – derült a gyerek.

\- Mit? – kérdezte Hermione.

\- Hogy otthagy, vagy elküld – mutatott Nathan a csukott ajtó felé.

\- És te miért utasítottad el a teát? Ez udvariatlanság volt – váltott témát Hermione, de továbbra is az járt az eszében, amit fia mondott Perselus eltűnéséről.

\- Nem kérek teát.

\- Legalább meg kellett volna köszönnöd. Nem így neveltelek! – felelte szemrehányóan Hermione.

\- Ne izgulj mami. Úgysem érdekli.

\- Miről beszélsz? – Hermione úgy gondolta, most talán megkapja a magyarázatot.

\- Szerintem hagynunk kéne ezeket a találkozásokat. – Nathan az anyja szemébe nézett, és komoly pillantása meghökkentette Hermionét. – Nem fog menni.

\- Én azt hittem, a múlt héten nagyot léptünk előre, nem gondolod? – kérdezte az asszony óvatosan. – De valami történt az elmúlt napokban – tette hozzá halkan.

\- Jól van így mami. Nem kell nekünk jó barátoknak lennünk – mondta Nathan. – Én tudom, hogy ő az apám, és ez nekem elég is.

Hermione összehúzta a szemöldökét. Világosan hallotta fia szavaiból a szomorúságot.

– Hogy lehet ez neked elég, kicsim? Nem hinném, hogy őszinte vagy magadhoz. Amellett azt sem hiszem, hogy apád ebbe belegyezne.

\- Na de hol van most ő? – kérdezte kihívóan Nathan.

 _A fenébe, Perselus!_ – gondolta Hermione. – Tudom, hogy bonyolult ez az egész, édesem, és egyikünknek sem könnyű. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy fel kell adnunk – mondta.

Nathan lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Vagy tényleg feladtad? Tényleg azon akarsz tépelődni, hogy mi minden lehetett volna, ha kitartóbb vagy? – tette hozzá.

Nathan a homlokát ráncolva gondolkodott. Hermione reménykedni kezdett.

\- Légy türelmes, édesem. Tudom, hogy csak időre van szükségünk – bizonygatta. Kisimított egy tincset a gyerek szeméből, egy csókot nyomott a homlokára, és ő maga is odadugta a fejét. – Ne légy szomorú – mondta. Ujjával mosolygósra igazította Nathan száját, és ő maga is a gyerekre mosolygott.

Nathan még mindig ellenállt.

\- Ha nem mosolyogsz, meg kell, hogy csiklandozzalak – mondta Hermione tréfás-fenyegetően. – Ne mondd, hogy nem figyelmeztettelek!

Nathan komoly maradt, így Hermione ujjával a gyerek bordái közé bökött. Nathan összerándult, és ajkán egy félmosollyal figyelmeztette anyját: - Ne csináld!

Hermione újra megcsiklandozta, most a másik oldalát, és huncutul mosolygott. A gyerek újra összerándult, mosolyogva próbált védekezni. De nem sikerült, így hamarosan már nevetett, ahogy már jó ideje nem tette. Hermione – látva fia önfeledt vidámságát - tiszta örömmel vele nevetett.

Perselus állt az ajtóban, s elképedve nézte az elébe táruló jelenetet. Minden annyira furcsa volt: a hangok, a látvány… Nem illett ide az egész, mégis jó volt, annyira helyénvaló…

\- Mami - szólt kifulladva Nathan. - Elég…

Itt nevet a fia vacsora előtt az ő nappalijában… Igen, bármilyen furcsa is, ez teljesen rendben van, és Perselus előbbi elhatározásáról teljesen megfeledkezett. Most már nem akarta, hogy abbamaradjanak ezek a találkozások.

Granger vette észre őt először.

\- Rendben van minden a bájitallal? - kérdezte, miközben megigazította a ruháját és a haját. Kipirosodott - állapította meg Perselus. Érdekes látvány.

\- Igen - felelte, aztán a karosszékéhez ment és leült. Nathanra nézett, és örömmel vette számba annak szintén zilált külsejét.

\- Látom, nem unatkoztatok, míg távol voltam.

Már kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, mikor Hermione egyszer csak megkérdezte:

\- Perselus, te csiklandós vagy?

A kérdés készületlenül érte. - Hogy mi? - bámult el. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit válaszoljon, és teljesen meg volt zavarodva. Már kezdett feszengeni az asszony kíváncsi pillantásától, aztán Nathanra nézett, aki úgy tűnt, szintén érdeklődéssel várja a válaszát.  
De csak bámulni tudott.

\- A mami majdnem mindenhol csikis, de különösen a lába meg az oldala…

Nathan olyasmit mondott, amire egyáltalán nem számított. Bizarr volt az egész beszélgetés.  
Újra Grangerre nézett, aki mélyen elpirult.

\- Ezt megjegyzem magamnak… - Látta, hogy az asszony zavartan feláll a díványról, és legnagyobb rémületére szégyenlősen rámosolygott. De aztán elkomolyodott.

\- Egyébként - kérdezte Hermione -, mi az, amit főzöl? Nem láttam semmit a laborban.

\- Akkor kezdtem, mikor már elmentél. - Perselus örömmel tért vissza a bájitalfőzés témájára.  
\- Farkasölőfű főzet.

\- Lupin professzornak? - kérdezte Nathan.

\- Igen.

\- Olvastam róla, mi történik, ha egy vérfarkas nem veszi be a farkasölöfű főzetet. Borzalmas - mondta Nathan komolyan.

Beszélgetése fiával az este folyamán eddig terjedt. Ami a fiú anyját illeti… Perselus szerint még mindig túlságosan is oldottan viselkedik. Néha elfelejti, kihez is beszél, és azon kapja magát, hogy élvezi az asszonnyal való társalgást - ami eléggé meglepő. Ez így ment egész este, és mire megették a desszertet, Perselus ráébredt, hogy Hermione magatartása eléggé nyugtalanító. És még zavaróbb az egész, ha a kapcsolatuk történetét is számításba veszi.

\- Úgy emlékszem, láttalak már csokitortát enni. Ez nem ízlik? - kérdezte tűnődésének tárgya, igazolva a férfi minden előző gondolatát.

Perselus elhatározta ugyan, hogy folytatja a találkozásokat, de azért vannak dolgok, amiken változtatni kell.

\- Mindjárt takarodó - hívta fel a fiú figyelmét. - Vissza kell menned a klubhelyiségbe.

\- Igen uram. - Nathan felállt, és a felnőttek is.

\- Találkozunk pénteken, édesem. - Granger megcsókolta búcsúzóul Nathan homlokát, és csak nézte, hogy megy el a fiú, ő maga pedig ott maradt, ahogy Perselus várta is. Ez a másik, aminek véget kell vetni. Összefonta karját, és várta, hogy az asszony rá figyeljen.

Alighogy becsukódott az ajtó, megszólalt. - Mi történt itt ma? - Az asszonytól akarta hallani, hogy ugyan mit akar elérni ezzel a viselkedéssel. Elégedetlenül látta, hogy Hermionét összezavarja a kérdés, ami csak növelte idegességét, már-már a düh határán járt.

\- Ez egy szimpla kérdés volt, Granger - mondta, mire Hermione csak nézett rá.

\- Hogy érted ezt, Perselus?

Erre a színlelésre Perselus teljesen kiborult. – Ne csinálj belőlem bolondot! - mordult fel vészjóslóan. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Hermione felismerte a fenyegetést a hangjában, figyelembe véve, hogy rögtön megváltozott a testtartása.

\- Perselus – kezdte, és egy lépést tett a férfi felé. – Nem csinálok belőled bolondot. Tényleg nem tudom, hogy miről beszélsz. Lépett még egyet, de a harmadik lépésnél már kissé habozni látszott. – Szerintem nagyon jól sikerült ez a mai este. Épp arra akartam rámutatni, hogy…

\- Ugyan mire, Granger? – szakította félbe Perselus. – Arra, hogy milyen utálatos minden-lében-kanál vagy?

Perselus azt akarta, hogy Hermione érezze magát annyira rosszul, amennyire csak lehet, ki akarta zökkenteni lelki nyugalmából, ahogyan azt a nő tette vele egész este. Hermione már nyitotta a száját, de aztán mégsem szólalt meg.

\- Látom, nem tudsz mit mondani – állapította meg Perselus.

\- Az volt a benyomásom, hogy te is élvezted a mai estét, de úgy tűnik, teljesen félreértettem a helyzetet.

Összevont szemöldökkel tett még egy lépést a férfi felé, de megtorpant, mikor az megszólalt.

\- Van ugyan egy gyerekünk, de ettől te máris úgy gondolod, hogy jogod van mindenbe beleszólni, amihez pedig semmi közöd? Azt hiszed, hogy csak azért, mert beleegyeztem ebbe az ostoba tervbe, hogy találkozzunk minden héten, ez bármire is feljogosít téged velem kapcsolatban?

Hermione hátrált egy lépést. – Perselus, nem értem, mi…

\- Mondd csak Granger, ugye tényleg nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy most hirtelen a legjobb barátok lehetünk, és elfelejthetünk mindent, ami történt.

\- De azt gondoltam! – kiáltott Hermione, és a férfi szemébe nézett. – És most is úgy gondolom – tette hozzá. Mintha akart volna még valamit mondani, de nem jött ki hang a száján.

Perselus gúnyosan felnevezett, és újra az asszony felé lépett, aki hátrált egy lépést, és ezzel elérte a kanapé hátát. Perselus tudta, hogy most látszik a legfélelmetesebbnek.

\- Nathan – kezdte. - Őmiatta jövünk össze ezekre a nevetséges vacsorákra.

Újra lépett egyet a nyomaték kedvéért, és ezzel Hermione – aki már nem tudott tovább hátrálni a kanapétól – csapdába szorult.

\- Beleegyeztem, hogy része legyek az életének. – Perselus lehajtott fejjel, egyenesen az asszony arcába beszélt. – Mi egyebet akarsz még? – sziszegte.

Aztán már csak azt érezte, hogy a száján van az asszony szája. Józan esze azt súgta, ne hagyja, de nem mozdult. Hermione meleg ajka szorosan simult az övéhez. Se mozdulni, se gondolkodni nem tudott, csak állt döbbenten. Érezte, hogy megmozdul az asszony szája, s összezavarodott fejében pontosan, de tehetetlenül regisztrálta a könnyű nyomást az ő mozdulatlan ajkain. Akkor az asszony keze az arcára simult, s ezzel megtört a varázs, ő pedig mintha hipnózisból ébredt volna.

Megragadta Hermione karját, elhúzta az arcát. Bámult rá összevont szemöldökkel, s azt kívánta, bárcsak eszébe jutna valami.

\- Azt akarom, hogy az én életemnek is része légy – suttogta Hermione. Ajkán érezte az asszony meleg leheletét. Hermione újra megsimogatta, és gyöngéden megcsókolta. Hermione… Miss Granger… Perselus eltolta magától, szorosan mozdulatlanul tartva a lányt. Már tudott újra gondolkozni, és eszébe jutott, miért is kell mindennek úgy lennie, ahogy ő elgondolja.

\- Miss Granger… - szólalt meg, és azzal, hogy így nevezte, újra valóságossá vált a történetük, a háború, az az éjszaka… Ledobta magáról az asszony karját, hátralépett előle, és indulatosan túrt a hajába.

\- Perselus…

\- Elment az eszed? – kérdezte a férfi. – Teljesen megőrültél! – Megfordult, az asszonyra bámult. Az visszanézett, a tekintetében úgy tűnt, nincs semmi habozás, csak… remény. _Hogy lehet ez? Mi az ördög van vele?_ – gondolta Piton idegesen és zavartan.

\- Nem ment el az eszem – felelt Hermione. – Én csak… A fenébe, Perselus! Miért kellett olyan közel jönnöd? – Megfordult, rátámaszkodott a dívány hátára.

Perselus csak bámult, mint aki nem hisz a fülének. Őt okolja?

\- Te csókoltál meg engem, és én jöttem túl közel? Te voltál, aki megsimogattál! Mi az ördögnek csináltad ezt?

Mielőtt az asszony hallgatása arra késztette volna, hogy megátkozza, - mert szóljon már valamit!... - Hermione megfordult, hogy szembenézzen vele, és a tekintetében nem volt semmi bizonytalanság, de annyi erő és érzelem, hogy Perselus azt kívánta, bárcsak ne nézne egyenesen rá.

\- Te késztettél erre, közel jöttél, és ezzel félresöpörtél minden megfontolást. Nem kellett volna megcsókoljalak, de már megtörtént, és nem is akarom meg nem történtté tenni! Mert ez az, amit akarok, Perselus. – Magukra mutatott. – Szeretném, ha hozzám tartoznál. Ez a válasz a kérdésedre.

\- Memóriaproblémáid vannak? – mordult fel Piton idegesen, és már dühös volt a boszorkányra, aki ebbe az abszurd szituációba keveri. – Emlékszel, hogy ki…

\- Nem szükséges előhozakodnod a múlttal – szólt közbe Hermione, és bár a tekintete tele volt érzelemmel, a hangja nyugodt volt, erős. – Biztosíthatlak, hogy semmit sem felejtettem el. Tudom, meglepő, de…

\- Egy szót sem akarok rád vesztegetni, te őrült! – szakította félbe Perselus Hermione magyarázkodását. – Kifelé a szobámból! – kiáltotta.

\- Perselus, ez…

\- Azt mondtam, KIFELÉ! – Az utolsó szónál eltorzult az arca.

\- Nem megyek sohová, míg meg nem hallgatsz! Most már, ha elkezdtem, be is fejezem!

\- Én nem fogok… - próbált tiltakozni Perselus, de Hermione nem hagyta magát.

\- Csak hallgass meg! Kérlek… csak hallgass meg!

Perselus türelmetlenül fonta össze karját a mellén. Azt mondta magában: nem kell, és nem is akar meghallgatni semmit, de mégis csak úgy érezte, tudnia kell, mi késztette az asszony arra, hogy azt tegye, amit tett.

\- Először is: nem vagyok őrült. Kérlek, ne mondj ilyet. – Granger egyenesen ránézett, de ő érezte, a nő küszködik. – Másodszor: ez nem pillanatnyi hiánya az ítélőképességnek részemről. Talán ahogy a dolgok történtek ma… de nem az, ami történt… most már nincs okom tagadni. Kérdeztél, és nagyon közel jöttél, és én nem tudtam tovább titkolni az igazat, bár tudtam, hogy ez lesz belőle. – Elhallgatott.

Perselus kihasználta a lélegzetvételnyi szünetet. - Így akarsz bosszút állni, Granger? – adott hangot a saját verziójának.

Hermione sóhajtott.

\- Tudtam, hogy nem fogod… Hogy teljesen félreérted, de én azt akarom, hogy megértsd. Nincs rá okom, hogy bosszút álljak rajtad, épp ellenkezőleg. Csak tisztelni van okom téged azért, amit értem, a barátaimért és az egész varázslóvilágért tettél. És hogy megcsókoltalak, az nem egy hirtelen ötlet volt egyáltalán. Én…

\- Asszony! – szakította félbe Perselus. – Hallod, mit beszélsz? Azt akarod, hogy elhiggyem, nem adtam neked okot a bosszúra?

\- Én…

\- Újra át akarod élni? Azt akarod, hogy ragadjalak karon, és dobjalak a földre? Hogy letépjem rólad a ruhát…

\- Hagyd abba!

\- … kigomboljam a nadrágom, és…

\- Hagyd már abba!

\- … feküdjek rád, és használjalak, mint valami tárgyat…

\- Elég! – kiáltott Hermione. – Nekem sem közömbös, ami történt!

Csupa könny volt a szeme, és Perselus érezte, hogy túl messzire ment. Mentegetőznie kellene – tudta, de ugyanennyire azt is tudta: meg kell értenie az asszonynak, hogy őrültség érzelmeket táplálnia iránta, – meggyalázója iránt. De mielőtt újra megszólalt volna, Hermione beszélni kezdett.

\- Nem voltak velem a barátaim, és az a szörnyeteg betört az elmémbe. – Felemelte remegő kezét, és idegesen végigsimított a haján. – Olyan információért kínoztak, amiről nem is volt tudomásom. A Cruciatus olyan dolog, amit a legrosszabb ellenségemnek se kívánok, ők pedig, úgy tűnt, már egy örökkévalóság óta kínoznak. – Halkan beszélt, szomorú volt az emlék.

Perselus jól tudta, hogy Hermione miről beszél, és őt is elöntötték az emlékek.

\- Mikor már azt gondoltam, az lenne a legjobb, ha meghalnék, amikor már minden reményem elszállt, meghallottam a hangod. – Felnézett a férfira. – Tudtam, mit fogsz csinálni, de azt is, hogy miért. Nem élveztem egy perce sem, ahogy te se. Tudom, hogy nem, Perselus.

Valóban nem, de egy férfi mégiscsak élvezi azt az utolsó pillanatot, és nála is így történt. Ez volt az, amit meg kellett tennie, hogy élve kijuttassa a lányt onnan, és ennek a terhét cipelte egész elátkozott életében.

\- Többször is, többféle módon is megmentettél. Számtalanszor kockáztattad értünk az életed. – Elhallgatott, s egy lépést tett a férfi felé. – Szeretném, ha megértenéd, hogy ezt én világosan láttam. Engem nem tévesztett meg, hogy kívülről minek látszott, amit tettél. Az egy bátor megoldás volt egy különleges helyzetben. Ha akkor ehelyett mondjuk… le kellett volna vágnod a lábam, vagy megátkoznod, hogy megszabadíts, tudom, megtetted volna, és én akkor sem lennék kevésbé hálás, mások pedig hősnek tartanának, mint azokat, akik megtettek ilyesmiket más szituációban.

Perselus csak nézte az előtte álló asszonyt, képtelenül arra, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja amit mond, de még mindig bűntudatot érzett, hogy nem inkább saját magát áldozta fel inkább, amikor megtehette volna. Összerezzent, mikor Hermione hozzáért, de nem vonta el a kezét a meleg, könnyű érintés elől.

\- Sajnálom, hogy ilyen szörnyű választás elé kényszerültél, de nagyon jó, hogy így történt. Köszönöm Perselus, örökké hálás leszek, és azt kívánom, meg tudd bocsátani magadnak, hogy úgy viselkedtél, mint egy nagyon bátor mardekáros.

Míg Hermione beszélt, Perselus csak nézte összefonódott kezüket, és ezen az estén már másodszor fordult elő vele, hogy nem bízott a saját érzéseiben. Az asszony megszorította a kezét, ez kiragadta merengéséből.

\- Remélem, most már érted, hogy Nathan miért nem teher nekem – mondta, és elengedte a férfi kezét.

Majd elment. Perselus követte a tekintetével, és összevonta a szemöldökét zavaros érzései közepette. Mióta Hermione Granger már harmadszor vonult be az életébe, Perselus egyfolytában csak csatázott önmagával. Mikor a tanítványa volt – tudta, hogy mint bármely más mugliszülöttet, őt is igazságtalanul kell kezelnie, közömbösen a képességei iránt, ami nem is volt probléma – a lány nem volt probléma – Potterhez való kapcsolatától eltekintve. Mikor együtt harcoltak a háború alatt, hogy elpusztítsák a horcruxokat, el kellett ismernie a képességeit és az intelligenciáját, s különösképp azt, hogy milyen kellemes együtt dolgozniuk – ez lehetett az, amiért úgy érezte, meg kell mentenie azon az éjszakán. Mikor visszatért, már úgy, mint Nathan anyja, nos, azóta nem tudja, mit gondoljon róla, a cselekedeteiről, szándékairól, vagy az érzéseiről. A tény, hogy az asszony őt magát is arra készteti, hogy kérdéseket tegyen fel saját, eddig jól begyakorolt cselekedetei, biztos szándékai és érzései felől… ez már fejfájást okozott.

S hogy gondolatai minduntalan visszatértek ahhoz, hogy érintette meg őt az asszony… Nos, az egyáltalán nem segített. Hogy hagyhatta, hogy ez történjen vele? Ráadásul őáltala…

*-*-*-*

 

\- Óvatosabbnak kéne lenned, Granger! – mondta Malfoy megvetően, miután gyakorlatilag lerúgta Nathant a pince kőpadlójára.

Nathan gyorsan felállt, és mellen taszította Malfoyt, aki hátrálva igyekezett egyensúlyát visszaszereznie. De aztán visszalökte Nathant. – Mi van veled? Csak mert hirtelen a rokona lettél Piton professzornak, nem jelenti azt, hogy uralkodhatsz a pincetermek fölött!

\- Elegem van belőled, Malfoy! – Nathan újra mellbe taszította a mardekárost, csak éppen most Malfoy résen volt. A harc azonban nem bontakozhatott ki közöttük, mert a folyosó végéről egyszer csak felhangzott egy mély horkantás.

\- Mi történik itt?

Szétugrottak, de merőn bámulták egymást. Piton professzor már ott is volt mellettük.

\- Azt hiszem, világosan beszéltem legutóbb! – mondta bosszúsan. – Ez a mugli viselkedés tűrhetetlen! – Szigorúan meredt a két fiúra. – Húsz pont a Griffendéltől, és másik húsz a Mardekártól!

A Griffendél már máskor is vesztett pontot Nathan miatt, aki most élvezettel nézte Malfoy hitetlenkedő arckifejezését. Öröme azonban nem tartott sokáig, mert apja rájuk mordult:

\- Gyertek velem!

Nathan felvette a földről az iskolatáskáját, és Malfoyjal az oldalán engedelmesen követte Piton professzort az irodájába. Beléptek, aztán várták, hogy a professzor megforduljon, és elmondja, amit akar.

\- Nem tudom, és egyáltalán nem is akarom tudni, miért verekedtek már megint a folyosón, mint két mugli. Viszont tisztázni akarom, hogy ennek vége! Van kérdés?

\- Perselus bácsi, nem csináltam vele semmit. Ő nem figyelt, hogy hova…

\- Devon, hallottad, mit mondtam az előbb? Azt, hogy nem érdekel! – vágott Piton Malfoy szavába, és Nathan nagyon is tisztában volt azzal, hogy milyen közvetlen hangnemet használnak egymással szemben. – Világosan beszéltem?

\- Igen – felelt Malfoy, és lehajtotta a fejét.

Nathan óvatosan figyelt.

\- Helyes. Csak tartsd az eszedben, hogy nem fogom szem előtt tartani, hogy ki vagy, ha ez még egyszer előfordul.

Apja figyelme végül Malfoyról Nathan felé fordult. – El kell ismételnem, Granger?

\- Nem, uram – válaszolt meghunyászkodva Nathan, és érezte, hogy a hivatalos hangnem vág, mint egy éles kés. Nem akart vitatkozni, amikor nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy apja és Malfoy között milyen bensőséges a hangnem. Ekkor úgy tűnt, minden igaz, amit Malfoy eddig mondott, és Nathan gyűlölte ezt az érzést.

Pár pillanatnyi csend után úgy tűnt, Piton professzor megnyugodott. Odament az íróasztalához, hogy leült mögé. Nathan tudta, ez azt jelenti: elmehetnek, de nem mozdult; nem akart Malfoy előtt kimenni.

\- Mire várnak? Kérvényt nyújtsak be? Mozgás!

Malfoy az ajtó felé fordult. Mielőtt követte volna, Nathan az apjára nézett, de nem látott a tekintetében mást, csak indulatot. Elnyomott egy csalódott sóhajt, aztán kiment. Csalódottsága gyorsan váltott át haragra, mikor látta, hogy Malfoy odakint várja.

\- Még csak meg sem büntetett… Kevesebbre becsül, mint gondoltam – mondta gúnyos mosollyal a mardekáros.

\- Levett tőletek húsz pontot – felelt Nathan, és bár hülyének érezte magát azért, hogy erre hivatkozik, nem tudta volna elengedni Malfoyt anélkül, hogy visszavágna. Nem hagyta, hogy az apja közönye fölött érzett fájdalom kiüljön az arcára.

\- Ugyanannyit, mint tőletek – húzta el a száját Malfoy. Tudta, hogy Nathan ezzel kifogyott az érvekből. - És vigyázz, merre jársz. A pince veszélyes hely lehet lüke griffendéleseknek.

\- Akkor találkozzunk valahol máshol? – kérdezte Nathan kihívóan, és közelebb lépett a mardekároshoz, hogy apja az ajtó mögött meg ne hallja, mit mond.

 

 

\--------------------------

Nathan próbálta távol tartani magát apjától és Malfoytól, de szerdán Piton professzor kereste őt a nagyteremben ebéd után.

\- Mr. Granger? – Ha már nem tudta elkerülni a találkozást, Nathan megfordult, és a férfira nézett. – Nincs időm, ma este, úgyhogy a mai találkozónk törölve. – S máris lépkedett az ajtó felé, és úgy tűnt, haragszik az egész világra.

Törölve van a találkozásunk? Nathannak csak úgy pörgött az agya, kereste az okokat. Egy késszúrás volt ez amúgy is nehéz szívébe. Nem akar találkozni velem…

\- Pitonnak nem a legjobb a kedve ezen a héten. Annyi büntetőmunkát osztott ki, hogy azok csoportfoglalkozásnak is beillenének – mondta egy ötödéves, pár lépésre Nathantól. Az idősebb griffendélesek jót nevettek a tréfán, de Nathan nem értette, mi ebben olyan vicces.

\- Végre egy szabad szerda – mondta Kevin. – Felfedezhetnénk az ötödik emeletet. Biztosak lehetünk benne, hogy Piton nem kap el minket takarodó után, ha ennyi dolga van. – A fiúk cinkosan összemosolyogtak.

\- Igen, lehet…- motyogta Nathan csüggedten. Valahogy nem akarta ezt a szabad szerdát. Persze akarta, de nem így, és most már majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy Piton professzor kerüli őt, mert… unalmas? Idegesítő?

Érdemtelen?

Elindultak a délutáni órákra. Nathan még barátai nyugtatására sem volt képes elűzni pesszimista feltételezéseit, de ennek ellenére megpróbálta azokat pár pozitív gondolattal helyettesíteni. Andy megpróbált segíteni.

\- Büntetést kell felügyelnie – mondta, mikor lementek a vacsorához, és világosan látszott Nathan csalódottsága a tanári asztal melletti üres szék láttán.

\- Igen, hallottam már – felelt Nathan elutasítóan.

\- Vagy gondolod, hogy valami más dolga van? – firtatta Andy.

Nathan vállat vont, és szájába tömte a pitét. Nem akart erről többet beszélni.  
Viszonylag csendben ettek. A nap eseményei nemcsak Nathant viselték meg: a bűbájtan nagyon kimerítő volt aznap délután.

S mikor már azt hitte, vége van a napnak, egyszerre meghallotta Malfoy hangját.

\- Hallottam, Piton professzor inkább a büntetőmunkák felügyeletét választotta, mint a te társaságodat – szólt pimaszul. – No persze, nem lep meg – tette hozzá.

\- Nem érdekelnek a hülye megjegyzéseid, Malfoy.

\- Ez egy nagyon is jó bizonyíték az érdektelenségedre, ehhez nem is fér kétség – folytatta Malfoy a többi mardekárosnak szóló bemutatót. – De ha még mindig nem győztelek meg, mert… hogy is mondjam… griffendéles vagy… - itt többen is felfigyeltek a beszélgetésre az asztalnál -, akkor találkozzunk később a könyvtárban, minthogy ma nyilvánvalóan szabad vagy… És majd mindent megmagyarázok egy ilyen alacsonyrendű griffendélesnek, amilyen te vagy!

\- Vigyázz a szádra, Malfoy – mordult fel fenyegetően Kevin, és felállt a székről, hogy nyomatékot adjon szándékainak.

\- Csak mondd meg, hol és mikor! – felelt Nathan, és nem törődött a többiekkel, akik sorra felálltak, hogy megvédjék a Griffendélt.

\- Ott találkozunk! És majd megtárgyaljuk a részleteket. – Ezzel Malfoy megfordult, és elment. Néhány griffendéles még mindig szitkokat szórt immár feléjük forduló hátára.

\- Hogy mer idejönni, és így beszélni? – háborgott Kevin. – Mit gondol, kicsoda ő?

\- Csak egy ostoba Mardekáros. Nem mész oda, ugye? – kérdezte Nathantól Andy.

\- De odamegyek – bólintott Nathan komolyan.

\- Megyünk - helyesbített Kevin. – Ez a pökhendi megérdemli a leckét.

\- Nathan, nem kéne odamenned! Mit mondana Lupin professzor? Mit mondana Piton? – győzködte Andy.

\- Ez Malfoy és az én dolgom, és már eldöntött kérdés. Ha úgy gondolja, be tudja bizonyítani, hogy nem felelek meg az apámnak, hát tegye megy! – Nathan magabiztosabban beszélt, mint amilyennek belül érezte magát. Kezdte úgy gondolni, hogy Malfoynak igaza van, és ha a mardekáros be is bizonyítja, ezt az egész apa-dolgot egyszer s mindenkorra lezárhatja.

De nem akarja. Egyáltalán nem akarja, hogy Malfoynak igaza legyen. Félretolta ezt a gondolatot, és elindult a könyvtár felé. Ez hülyeség, Andynek igaza van, de Nathan úgy érezte, meg kell tennie. Kevin követte természetesen, és jobb meggyőződése ellenére Andy is.

Nem kellett sokáig várniuk, hogy Malfoy feltűnjön. Szokásos kompániája is vele volt. Megálltak az elzárt részleg előtt, és Nathan Andyvel és Kevinnel az oldalán odament hozzájuk.

\- Látom, hoztál hallgatóságot – szólalt meg Malfoy.

\- Ahogy te is – felelt Kevin, mielőtt Nathan válaszolhatott volna.

\- Térj a tárgyra, Malfoy – mondta Nathan. A többiek egyre növekvő ellenségességgel bámulták egymást.

\- Menj be az elzárt részlegbe, és hozz ki nekünk onnan egy könyvet a sötét művészetekről!

\- Nathan, ne csináld! – mondta Andy a balján zaklatottan. - Nem mehetünk be az elzárt részlegbe, legkevésbé azért, hogy sötét varázslatokról szóló könyvet hozzunk ki. Madam Cvikker el fog kapni, és bajba kerülsz!

\- Nos? – Malfoy sürgette a választ.

\- Rendben – felelt Nathan. Vakmerőségében nem törődött már semmivel.

Malfoy elhúzta a száját.

\- Mit bizonyítasz ezzel, Nathan? Semmit! – Andy még mindig próbálta lebeszélni. Ha gondolkodott volna, igazat kellett volna adnia Andynek. Bemenni a zárolt részlegbe és keservesen megszereznie egy könyvet – ez nem bizonyít semmit, de úgy tűnik, e pillanatban Malfoynak igen. S most ez elég indok volt.

Az ajtóhoz sétált, amely a könyvtár zárolt részébe vezetett. Barátait és ellenségeit egyaránt kint hagyta. Mindig kíváncsi, mi van az ajtó mögött, s most, íme itt van, a pálcája hegye világít, körülnézhet.

Először nem vett észre semmi különöset, de ahogy előre, s távolodott az ajtótól, érezte, valahogy elnehezedik a levegő. S ami csak sejtés volt, valósággá vált, mikor meghallott egy tompa üvöltést. Megtorpant, körülnézett, azt hitte, valaki van a háta mögött. Gyorsabban vert a szíve, és nem akart már tovább itt maradni. Talán tényleg csak egy hülye próba volt az egész.

De kényszerítette magát, hogy odalépjen egy polchoz. A könyvek gerince elárulta, milyen öregek és titokzatosak: néhánynak látszott a címe, másokon nem volt cím, csak valamiféle szimbólum, néhányon még az sem. Sok könyvet olyan nyelven írtak, amelyet Nathan nem értett.

Elhaló nyöszörgés ütötte meg a fülét, és Nathan sarkon fordult, keresve, honnan jön a zaj. Felfigyelt egy könyvre, amely megmozdult a legfelső polcon, akkor hátralépett és meglökött egy mögötte lévő kötetet. Határozottan nem emberi hangból származó hörgés volt a válasz.

Ideje volt, hogy szerezzen már egy könyvet – bármilyet – és kimenjen innen. Lekapta az egyiket a polcról, és iszkolt kifelé, könyvek sikolyától és morgásától kísérve. Csak mikor érezte, hogy eléggé biztonságban van, akkor nézte meg, hogy vajon a könyv, amit a kezében tart, megfelel-e Malfoy kívánalmainak.

Anima Codex – olvasta. Csekély latin tudásával ezt így fordította: Kódolt lélek. Nos, minden varázslat, ami a lelket érinti, sötét varázslat, ez is olyan lehet. Kifelé indult, majd ki is ért a könyvtár nagytermébe, ahol csak barátait találta.

\- Hol van Malfoy?

\- Elment, hogy riassza Madam Cvikkert, a szemét – átkozódott Andy. – Mi tartott ilyen sokáig?

\- Gyere, tűnjünk el, mielőtt visszajönnek! – Andy megragadta Nathan talárjának az ujját.  
Hihetetlen, de Nathan maradni akart, hogy megmutassa a könyvet Malfoynak, az orra alá dugja, mert ezzel bebizonyította, hogy… Mit is? Ez nem bizonyít semmit… A fenébe! Malfoy felültette, és Nathan annyira csak önmagára figyelt, hogy ezt észre se vette!

Azzal, hogy bement a zárolt részlegbe, csak azt bizonyította be, hogy micsoda tökfej. _De hülye vagyok! De hülye vagyok! Mire számítottam?_ Törte a fejét, míg gépiesen lépkedett a barátai után a Griffendél klubhelyisége felé, és annyira elmerült zaklatott gondolataiba, hogy még Kevinbe is beleütközött, mikor azt megállította a Kövér Dáma.

\- Bocs – szabadkozott.

Kevin mormolt valamit válaszul, és összepillantott Andyvel, ami nem maradt Nathan számára észrevétlen. Sóhajtott.

\- Hülye voltam, oké? – mondta idegesen, majd odavetette a jelszót a festménynek, bemászott a klubhelyiségbe, és egyenesen az emeletre indult, a hálóterembe. Megkönnyebbült, hogy senki sem követte. Szörnyű érzéseitől gyötörve vetette magát az ágyra. Holnap lesz a születésnapja, és biztos volt benne, hogy erre senki sem gondol, senki se törődik vele – legkevésbé az apja.

Mi romlott így el? Mit tett, hogy ezt érdemelte? Megfordult az ágyán, arcát a párnába temette. _Nem fogok sírni… Nem fogok!_ Nem szabadna emiatt sírnia. Arcát újra a függöny felé fordította, s akkor megérezte, hogy valami nyomja a hátát: a táskája, amit az ágyra dobott, mielőtt maga is odaroskadt volna.

Felült, lerúgta a cipőjét, kinyitotta a táskát, és az után kotorászott, amit még a könyvtárból iszkolva nyomott bele: kereste a könyvet. Az Anima Codexet. Kivette a táskából, és törökülésbe ült az ágyon, kezében a könyvvel.

Növekvő érdeklődéssel futott végig az első fejezeten. Ősrégi könyv volt, de a nehéz, régi nyelvezet nem rettentette el. A lélekről tanulni nagyon érdekes és lenyűgöző volt, épp erre volt most szüksége. Csak haladt előre az olvasásban, átnézte a teóriákat a lélek eredetéről, örök voltáról, hogy hogy kapcsolódik a testhez, annak ellenére, hogy függetlenek egymástól. S amit olvasott, egyre jobban betöltötte az elméjét, ahol azelőtt csak a düh és csalódás volt apja, anyja, Harry bácsi és Lupin professzor miatt, nem is beszélve a gyűlölt Malfoyról.

Barátai már órákkal ezelőtt feljöttek és lefeküdtek, de Nathan még mindig a tiltott könyv hatása alatt állt. Óvatos volt, senki sem látta meg nála – Nathan nem óhajtotta hallgatni, hogy nem gondolták volna róla, hogy elolvas ilyesmit, különösen most nem, hogy nagyon érdekesnek találta. Volt benne szó bájitalokról, amelyek direkt hatást gyakorolnak a lélekre, jó és rossz irányban egyaránt, bűbájok, amelyek megkötik és elengedik a lelket, és megemlítette a horcruxokat is, amelyekről Nathan már számtalanszor hallott a háborúval kapcsolatban.

Néhány bájitalnak érthetetlenül komplikált receptje volt, szó se lehet róla, hogy megfőzze őket. Nathan eltűnődött, hogy vajon Piton professzor képes volna-e rá, hogy elkészítse ezeket, de aztán emlékeztette magát, hogy fütyül Piton professzorra. Néhány varázsige éppoly komplikált volt, mint a legtöbb bájital, de volt olyan is, ami elég könnyűnek tűnt. Elidőzött a tekintete az épp utoljára olvasott bűbájon, és elfogta a kíváncsiság, hogy vajon meg tudná-e ő is csinálni.

Ez a bizonyos bűbáj elég ártalmatlannak tűnt, és Nathan sürgető késztetést érzett, hogy kipróbálja. Biztos, hogy lélek felszabadítása asztrális projekció formájában nem lehet veszélyes. Nem próbálja ki senki máson, csak saját magán. Eszébe jutott ugyan, hogy ennek miféle következményei lehetnek, de nem látott rá okot, hogy miért ne próbálja ki. Annyira muris lehet! Szüksége van valami mulatságra!

Gyakorolta a pálcamozdulatot. Ahogy a percek múltak, egyre magabiztosabbnak érezte magát, úgy érezte, nem tesz semmi ostobaságot. Meg tudja csinálni, és ezzel bebizonyíthatja önmagának, hogy nem igaz semmi, amit mondanak és gondolnak róla. Minden újabb kis pálcamozdulat csak megerősítette elhatározásában.

Újra és újra elolvasta a bűbájt, s megtanulva a szavakat már el is tudta kántálni a varázsigét. Megcsinálja, meg tudja csinálni, nincs itt senki, aki azt próbálná elhitetni vele, hogy nem képes rá. Mély levegőt vett, kimondta a varázsigét, és meglendített pálcáját a homlokához koppintotta. Bizsergést érzett, ami nemsokára alábbhagyott. Nathan lenézett és látta a lábát, teljesen szilárd, csont-hús formájában, és már kezdte azt hinni, hogy valamit elhibázott, de mikor hátrapillantott, saját magát látta az ágyon feküdni.

Elkerekedett a szeme, de a valóságos szeme nem mozdult, csukva maradt. Felállt, de a teste – a valóságos teste – ott maradt az ágyon. Letekintve éteri önmagára újra elbámult és még a lélegzete is elállt: átlátott saját magán, mintha csak a kastély egyik kísértete lenne.

A siker döbbenete elült, és Nathan grimaszolt, látva másik önmagát békésen aludni az ágyon, míg lelke nagyon is ébren volt. Hiszen ez nagyon hasznos! Akárhová elmehet, és tökéletes alibije van: a teste az ágyon. Mennyi lehetőség…

Érezte, hogy most már szüksége van az alvásra. Lehetőségei fellelkesítették, s úgy érezte, méltó módon ünnepelheti holnapi születésnapját. Kimondta a varázsigét, hogy testét-lelkét egyesítse, és behunyta a szemét, várva azt a kellemetlen kis bizsergést, ami bizonyára kíséri az egyesülést. Hogy semmit sem érzett, kinyitotta a szemét, és ugyanaz a látvány tárult eléje, mint az előbb: teste ott fekszik az ágyon. A varázsige nem működött.

Újra kimondta a bűbájt, óvatosan, de szemét kinyitva még mindig ugyanazt látta. A harmadik próbálkozásra sem sikerül semmi. Kezdett aggódni. Még néhány próba, és semmi változás – lelke semmivel sem került közelebb a testéhez. Megpróbálkozott a bűbáj más variációival, közelebb húzódott fekvő testéhez, próbálta megérinteni, miközben varázsolt, de semmi, semmi, semmi… Semmi.

Egyórai hiábavaló próbálkozás után elöntötte a pánik.


	25. Kívül

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan tehát saját testén kívülre került, s ez aggodalommal tölti el a szüleit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nimbusznak, aki ellenőrzi a fordítást, ezért a fejezetért is köszönet!

Hajnalodott. Nathan tudta, hogy hiába kukucskál majd arcára a fény az ágyfüggöny résein át, ő nem fog felébredni. Nincs olyan nyári ragyogás, nincs olyan fényes napsugár, ami rábírná arra, hogy kinyissa a szemét. A zaklatott sírással és alvó önmaga bámulásával töltött gyötrelmes éjszaka után teste még mindig csupán kiürült, lélektelen héj volt.

De szobatársai nemsokára felébrednek, és valaki csak ránéz majd az ágyára! Nathan keresztbetett lábbal ült saját teste mellett, és várta hogy eljöjjön ez a pillanat. Megpróbálta ellenőrizni, mit mutat a nyaklánca, de eltakarta a pizsamája. Vajon teljesen színtelen, mint akkor, mikor apja iránti haragjában levette a nyakából? Vagy talán fekete, éjfekete? Vajon Piton professzor észreveszi-e?

Lehajtotta a fejét. Ha apja abban a hitben lép be a hálóterembe, hogy a fia halott, és itt találja az ő alvó, de mégis élettelen testét, mit tesz vajon? Nathan szerette volna hinni, hogy Piton professzornak csak egy pálcasuhintásába kerül, és minden megoldódik.

Anyja persze nagyon fog csalódni benne, ezt tudta. De legalább nem kell majd a fiát ilyen állapotban látnia, és csak utólag fog hallani az egészről. hiszen remélhetőleg ripsz-ropsz rendbe hozzák őt. Nathan biztos volt benne, anyja halálra rémülne, ha őt így látná, eszméletlenül…  
De visszacsinálják biztosan. Madam Pomfrey, Lupin professzor, Piton professzor vagy akárki! Biztosan! Annyira könnyű bűbáj volt…

Egy könnyű bűbáj, amin viszont ő – Nathan – nem tudott úrrá lenni…

Kezére hajtotta a fejét, könyöke ott pihent áttetsző térdén. Hogy lehetett ennyire ostoba? Nos, ezt a kérdést már jó párszor feltette magának, de olyan mélyen csalódott önmagában, hogy a gondolatai mindig csak ekörül forogtak, mindig ide tértek vissza, az önvádhoz. Hirtelen azonban kizökkent töprengéséből, mert mozgás támadt a szobában.

Felkelt az ágyról, hogy megnézze, ki ébredt fel. Andy! Nagyon jó! Óvatosan, hogy meg ne ijessze, közelebb lépett, és megszólította.

\- Andy…

Talán túl óvatos volt, mert Andy csak nyúlt a ruhája után, mintha nem is hallotta volna őt.

\- Andy! – sziszegte Nathan. Nem akarta, hogy a többiek felébredjenek. Odaállt a szoba közepére. – Andy? – szólította meg normális hangján, bár már picit habozva.

Andy még mindig háttal állt neki, valamit épp kivett a ládájából, de aztán megfordult, és ránézett.

\- Ne ijedj meg! – sietett figyelmeztetni őt Nathan. Kinyújtotta Andy felé a kezét, és várta a barátja arcára kiülő rémületet. De hogy semmit se látott… s hogy Andy továbbra sem szólalt meg, és a meglepetésnek sem adta semmi jelét, Nathan rádöbbent, hogy Andy nem ránéz, hanem átnéz rajta, és most ő volt az, aki megrémült.

_Nem lát engem…_

Nem bírta elhinni. Áttetsző, az igaz, de annyi kísértet van a kastélyban, és Andynek nem – de senki másnak sem! – okozott soha problémát látni őket vagy beszélni velük. Miért volna közte és azok között különbség?

\- Andy! Légy szíves mondd, hogy látsz engem! Hogy csak viccelsz… - Nathan pánikban ment közelebb barátjához, s egyenesen elé állt. De nem úgy tűnt, hogy Andy bármit is észrevenne. – Ez nem vicces…

Andy felállt az ágyról, és a fürdőszobába ment. Őt észre se vette, sőt, majdnem átment rajta. Nathan tágra nyílt szemmel bámulta az Andy mögött becsukódó ajtót.  
Ha nem látják őt, hogy fogják megtudni, mi történt? Ha senki sem tudja, hogy mi történt, hogy tudják visszacsinálni? És ha nem tudják?

 __Mindörökre a testemen kívül maradok!

Nathan visszament az ágyához, áttetsző arcán csorogtak a könnyek. Elpróbálta sokadszorra a visszafordító bűbájt, de hiába. Egyre hangosabban sírt. Mindeddig nem is jutott el a tudatáig, hogy mekkora bajt csinált, csak most, hogy Andy se nem látta, se nem hallotta őt.

Mire megnyugodott kissé, többi szobatársa is ébredezni kezdett. A könyv még mindig ott volt, nyitva, épp annál a bűbájnál, úgyhogy ha megtalálják őt, tudni fogják mi történt, és hogy hogy lehet rendbe hozni. Csak ez a gondolat segített neki fenntartani a reményt, hogy lelke hamarosan visszatérhet a testébe.

\- Nathan a fürdőszobában van? – hallotta Kevin hangját valahonnan a szobából. Nathan beült az ágyába. Most már nem tart sokáig, és megtalálják őt.

\- Nem, Josh van bent.

\- Akkor még alszik? Azt hiszi, elkéshet az órákról, csak azért, mert szülinapja van? – kérdezte Kevin, és erre Nathan behunyta a szemét. Tényleg – ma születésnapja van.

\- Felébresztem! – ajánlkozott Andy.

Elrántotta a függönyt.

\- Kelj fel! – kiáltotta, s várta, hogy Nathan felijed. Mosolygott, de hogy Nathan egyáltalán nem mozdult meg, elkomorodott. – Kelj már fel, Nathan. Nem lehetsz ilyen hétalvó!

Nathan feszülten figyelte barátját, nézte az arcán tükröződő érzelmeket. Andy megrázta Nathan vállát. – Gyerünk! Hagyd ezt abba! Azt hittem, ma korábban mehetünk reggelizni!

De persze Nathan teste nem reagált semmire. _Nem tudok felkelni, Andy. Menj Lupin professzorért!_ – mondta hallhatatlanul, szomorú beletörődéssel.

\- Ez nem vicces, Nathan! – kiáltotta Andy, és újra megrázta Nathant. – Kelj fel!

 _Andy pánikba esett_ \- állapította meg Nathan. Látta, hogy Kevin a barátja segítségére siet.

\- Gyerünk Nathan! Felidegesítetted Andyt! – mondta Kevin, és ő is megrázta a vállát. – És most már engem is!

\- Szerintem valami baja van. Hívnunk kellene Lupin professzort – mondta végül Andy, de nem mozdult az ágy mellől. Nathannak úgy tűnt, Andy még mindig abban reménykedik, hogy az egész csak tréfa.

S hogy Nathan sehogysem nyitotta ki a szemét, Kevin – Majd én megyek! – kiáltással elindult Lupin professzorért.

A többi szobatárs akkor már mind az ágy körül gyülekezett, egymást kérdezgetve, hogy mi a helyzet. Kevin nemsokára visszaérkezett és jelentette, hogy Lupin professzor már jön is. S ekkor valami szörnyűség történt.

\- Kevin, nem hinném, hogy Lupin professzornak látnia kellene ezt. – S ezzel Andy a Nathan jobb térde melletti nyitott könyvre mutatott.

A láthatatlan Nathan odanézett, ahová Andy mutatott, és úgy érezte, megfagy ereiben a vér.

\- Ez az a könyv, amit tegnap kicsórt a zárolt részlegből? – kérdezte Kevin olyan halkan, hogy csak Andy – és Nathan – hallhatta.

Andy bólintott.

\- Lupin professzor nem láthatja meg! – értett egyet Andyvel Kevin.

 _\- Ne nyúljatok hozzá!_ – kiáltott Nathan ahogy Kevin kinyújtotta kezét a könyv felé, és megpróbálta elragadni tőle. Persze sem a mozdulat, sem a kiáltás nem akadályozhatta meg Kevint. És hasztalan volt minden könyörgés. _Ne, ne, NE! Ne csukd be!_

Követte Kevint meg a könyvét egyenesen Kevin ládájához, s mikor a könyv már jól el volt zárva, jól el volt rejtve mindenki szeme elől, nos, akkor lépett a szobába Lupin professzor.

\- Nem! – sikoltott Nathan, és láthatatlan szemébe könnyek tódultak. – Hogy segítenek így rajtam?

Mire visszament fekvő önmagához, addigra Lupin már áttörte magát az ágy körül tömörülő fiúk gyűrűjén, Nathan homlokát tapogatta, és aggodalommal teli hangon szólongatta. – Nathan! Nathan, hallasz engem?

 _\- Igen… De maga nem hall engem!_ – csattant fel Nathan, nem bírván úrrá lenni kétségbeesésén, hogy legfőbb reménysége Kevin ládájának a fenekén rejtőzik. Bemászott az ágyba, és nézte Lupint, hogy vizsgálja meg a szemét, karjait, hogy veszi elő a pálcát, hogy mormol varázsigéket, s reményvesztetten figyelte, hogy teste egy pillanatra vörös fénybe borul az egyik bűbáj hatására.

\- Andy, eredj le a nagyterembe, és hozd ide Piton pro…

Alig hogy ezt mondta, kivágódott az ajtó, amire mindenki odakapta a fejét. Nos, nem mindenki; Nathan lehunyta a szemét, így nem látta, hogy szobatársai utat engednek Pitonnak, aki szitkozódva jön át a szobán.

Nathan felnézett, és bámulni kezdte a saját testét. A Lupin professzor bűbája keltette ragyogás lassan fakulni kezdett csakúgy, mint Nathan képessége, hogy érzékelje maga körül a világot. Szeme vakon meredt maga elé, ahogy a kétségbeesés hatalmába kerítette. Apja keze úszott be a látóterébe, épp, mikor a ragyogás végképp elenyészett. Az a kéz a homlokára simult. Nathan odanézett, tekintete követte apja karjának mozgását.  
Piton professzor összevont szemöldökkel nézett le rá. Pontosabban nem is őrá, hanem az ágyon fekvő testére. Szorosan markolta a pálcáját, és szemmel láthatóan koncentrált.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezve végül.

Nathan már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, elfelejtvén, hogy nem hallják őt, de akkor Lupin professzor megszólalt.

– Szóltak a gyerekek, hogy jöjjek, mikor nem tudták őt felébreszteni. Nem tudom, mi történhetett, de úgy tűnik, fizikailag sértetlen.

Piton professzor hallgatta az elbeszélést, s közben végigment azokon a bűbájokon melyeket Lupin professzor is használt az előbb, s Nathan testre újra vörös fénnyel ragyogott fel. Piton elfordult a látványtól, és körülnézett a szobában.

– Ki mondja el, mi folyik itt? – kérdezte.

Csend volt a válasz.

\- Mr. Brown? – nézett Kevinre összehúzott szemmel.

\- Nem tudom, uram.

\- Mr. Wood? – próbálkozott újra Piton.

\- Nem tudtam felébreszteni őt, uram – válaszolt Andy.

Apja megfordult, jól megnézte az ágyon fekvő alakot még egyszer, végigjártatva tekintetét a fejétől a talpáig. Nathan eleven része megijedt, mikor a saját lába, melyet bámult, egyszer csak megmozdult. Aztán csak nézte saját testét, amint felemelkedik az ágyról, ahogy apja a karjába veszi.

\- Előremegyek, hogy figyelmeztessem Poppyt – szólt Lupin professzor.

\- Minek? – förmedt rá Piton. – Jobb lenne, ha arra figyelnél, mi folyik a saját házadban, Lupin! – Eligazította a terhet a karjában, és az ajtó felé indult.

Nathan követte, mi mást tehetett volna? Lementek a klubhelyiségbe, kiléptek a portrélyukon, és végigmentek a folyosókon, melyek a gyengélkedőre vezettek.  
Még korán volt, a klubhelyiséget elhagyva csak kevés tanulóval találkoztak. De ennek Nathan egyik fele sem volt tudatában: öntudatlan testét apja tartotta a karjában, a lelke pedig ment saját zoknis lába mellett, mintegy transzban.

A lábak pedig hintáztak fel-alá, s mikor egyszer csak megálltak, Nathan felriadt a révületből, és jól megnézte apját, ahogyan a karjaiban viszi őt. A férfi arcán a szokásos megfejthetetlen kifejezés, de a tekintetében volt valami, amit Nathan sosem látott még azelőtt.

Piton megigazította a karjában a terhet, magasabbra emelte. A feje a vállán, a melle mellén, míg átette a súlyt a fél karjára, hogy a másik karja szabaddá váljon a pálcahasználatra. Elmormogott egy Alohomorát, aztán belépett a gyengélkedőre.

\- Poppy! – kiáltott a gyógyító boszorkány után, míg óvatosan letette őt az ágyra, és a fejét gyengéden elhelyezte a párnán. – Poppy!

\- Perselus? – Madam Pomfrey futva érkezett az ágyhoz.

\- Valami történt a gyerekkel – mondta Piton professzor.

A gyógyító boszorkány mozgatni kezdte a pálcát Nathan teste fölött, Piton pedig hátrált egy lépést az ágytól. Nathan bámulta önnön sápadt arcát, figyelte a diagnózis bűbájokat.

A gyógyító boszorkány a vizsgálatra koncentrált, és Nathan figyelme ismét apja felé fordult. Az a furcsa, korábbi fény a szemében újra felragyogott, de aztán egy szemöldökráncolásba fordult. Most aggódik vagy mérges? Nehéz lett volna megmondani. S a férfi kezére pillantva látta, hogy az két ujját egymáshoz dörzsölgeti, s ezért a lehetőségek listájához hozzátette még a nyugtalanságot és az idegességet is.

Madam Pomfrey elhallgatott egy pillanatra, s ezzel újra magára vonta Nathan figyelmét. S hogy apja is észrevette ezt a változást, az is mutatta, hogy a professzor is tett egy lépést Nathan ágya felé.

\- Nincs semmi fizikai sérülése. Csak annyit tudok, hogy mélyen alszik, mélyebben mintha Stupor érte volna, és a Stimula nem fogja őt magához téríteni. A vizsgálataim azt mutatják, hogy nem vett be álomitalt, legalábbis az ismertebbek közül semmilyet sem. Az állapota elég stabil, ami egyrészt jó, másrészt rossz, mert ily módon nem fog magától felébredni. – Madam Pomfrey elhallgatott, és Piton felé fordult. – Mi történt vele?

Piton professzor csak nézte összeráncolt homlokkal a fia sápadt arcát, mely alig különbözött a párna színétől. – Még nem tudom – felelte. – Az ágyában feküdt, a hálóteremben, mikor megtaláltuk, és egyik szobatársa sem tudott semmi használható információt mondani. Azt hittem, maga majd tud…

\- Azt hiszem – töprengett a gyógyító boszorkány -, mindez egy átok következménye, bár ha a hálóteremben volt, ahol megtalálták… Nem hinném, hogy bármely Roxfort-szintű varázslatnak ilyen erős hatása lehetne.

Nathan figyelmesen hallgatta Madam Pomfrey spekulációját, s növekvő aggodalom fogta el gyógyító képességeit illetően. Azt jelenti ez, hogy nem tudja visszacsinálni?

\- Ha ez egy átok, hát olyan, amelyet nem ismerek – tette hozzá Madam Pomfrey, és ezzel válaszolt Nathan kétségeire is. De valahogy mégis, minden bizonyosság dacára is reménykedett abban, hogy a gyógyító vissza tudja fordítani a történteket.

\- Szóval nem tudja visszahozni – vonta le a következtetést Piton professzor. Madam Pomfrey rázta a fejét. – Nem, ha nem tudom, mi érte.

Nathannak a reménytelenség, a csalódás könnyeket csalt a szemébe. Azok nem látják, nem hallják őt, nem találhatják meg a könyvet, ami leírja az ellenátkot, s anélkül nem tudják visszatenni őt a testébe. Ez már nem is lehet rosszabb.

\- Értesítem Minervát és a Szent Mungót – mondta a gyógyító boszorkány Pitonnak.

A Szent Mungót? Ha elviszik a testét a Roxfortból… Nathan nem gondolta, hogy ez jó ötlet lenne. Nem akarta, hogy elküldjék a kastélyból. Pitonra nézett, várva a csodát. És szerencsére apja közbeavatkozott, mikor Madam Pomfrey már fordult volna a kandalló felé.

\- Arra nem lesz szükség.

\- Perselus, az igazgatónőt muszáj érte…

\- Igen, igen – szakította félbe idegesen Piton. - Minervát igen, de a Szent Mungót nem.

\- De én nem tudom meggyógyítani, Perselus. Muszáj elküldeni a Szent Mungóba.

\- Nem értek egyet – szakította újból félbe a férfi, és a szemébe bámult a rámeredő boszorkánynak. Úgy tűnt, egy örökkévalóságig tart ez a feszült pillanat.

Nathan csak nézett egyikről a másikra. Nem akarta, hogy a Szent Mungóba küldjék, de ha Madam Pomfrey nem tud segíteni rajta… Miért ellenzi apja az ötletet, hogy kórházba vigyék? De ebben a pillanatban azt akarta, hogy apja akarata győzzön, a többin ráér gondolkodni később is.

Végül Madam Pomfrey a kandallóhoz ment, és hívta az igazgatónőt. A Szent Mungót nem hívta, de elég mogorván nézett, érzékeltetve Pitonnal, mi a véleménye erről az egészről.

Az igazgatónő megérkezett a csendes gyengélkedőre, és Madam Pomfrey nekikezdett, hogy elmondja a történteket. A két boszorkány lassan odalépett az ágyhoz, ahol Nathan teste feküdt. A láthatatlan Nathan követte őket, s feszülten figyelte, mit beszélnek. De semmi újat nem mondtak, végül pedig Madam Pomfrey újra előállt az ötlettel, hogy Nathant a Szent Mungóba kellene küldeni.

\- Miért nem hívta már őket? – kérdezte az igazgatónő.

A gyógyító boszorkány jelentőségteljes kézmozdulatot tett Piton felé, aki meg sem szólalt, mióta az igazgatónő megérkezett.

\- Perselus? – kérdezte McGalagony a férfi felé fordulva, mintha csak most vette volna észre, hogy ő is itt van a gyengélkedőn. Nathan is az apjára nézett.

\- Nem küldjük a Szent Mungóba.

McGalagony úgy tűnt, meghátrál ennyi eltökéltség előtt. Nathant idegessé tette a szituáció. Apja vonakodik rajta segíteni? Nem akarja, hogy jobban legyen?

\- De ha Poppy nem tud tenni semmit, specialistának kell látnia.

\- Én vagyok az apja, és én azt mondom, nem küldik a Szent Mungóba.

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Nathan hallotta az apjától, hogy elismeri őt fiának, hogy nyíltan vállalja a köztük lévő vérrokonságot. Mire megy ki a játék?

\- De lehet, hogy komolyan megsérült, Perselus.

\- Poppy azt mondja, stabil.

\- Igen, de ez bármelyik pillanatban megváltozhat. Nem tudjuk, milyen átok érte – erősködött Madam Pomfrey.

Piton figyelmeztető pillantást vetett rá a szeme sarkából.

\- Miért nem akarja, hogy a Szent Mungóba küldjük, Perselus? – kérdezte az igazgatónő kíváncsian. Nathant is roppant érdekelte a válasz.

\- Nem bízom abban, hogy biztonságban lenne a kastélyon kívül. Itt marad, amíg másképp nem döntök.

Nathan próbálta kitalálni apja igazi érzéseit. Tényleg aggódik a biztonsága miatt? És visszagondolva tényleg belátta, hogy Piton professzor mindig a segítségére sietett, ha bajban volt. Talán tényleg aggódik.

\- Nem lenne biztonságban? – kérdezte Madam Pomfrey furcsálkodva.

\- Nem. – Apja újra a boszorkányra meredt. Ha Nathan hallható lett volna, megmondhatta volna Madam Pomfreynak, hogy jobban tenné, ha nem ellenkezne többé az apjával.

\- Perselus, ha nem vette volna észre, a háborúnak már több mint tizenkét éve vége. Nem lehet olyan paranoiás, hogy…

\- Biztos megvan rá az oka, Poppy. Mr Granger állapota valóban stabil?

Az igazgatónő épp jókor avatkozott közbe, mert Piton egyre vörösebb képpel meredt a gyógyítóra, amit Nathan dühnek könyvelt el.

\- Igen, de…

\- Akkor rendelek valami reggelit, maga pedig részletesen elmagyarázza az egészet, míg eszünk – mondta McGalagony karon fogva a gyógyító boszorkányt, és elsétált vele.

Piton egyedül maradt Nathannal. Egy horkantást küldött a távozó nők felé, aztán behunyta a szemét, és mély levegőt vett. Nathan látta, hogy az ágy felé fordul, és csak nézi a fia fekvő testét csendesen. Mint rendesen, arca most sem árulkodott érzéseiről, és Nathan megint csak nem tudta, hogy magyarázza ezt. Apja szorosan az ágy mellé állt, s csak nézte Nathan krétafehér arcát. S ekkor megváltozott az arckifejezése.

Nathan csodálkozva nézte apja arcának változását. Még sose látott ilyesmit a fekete szempárban, az a pillantás gyengéd volt, majdnem meleg. Azok a hosszú ujjak az ő kis keze felé nyúltak. Nathannak elakadt a lélegzete, majdnem fizikai fájdalmat érzett a mellében. Még sosem érintette meg őt így az apja.

\- Miért nem ébredsz fel? – A férfi hangja alig volt több mint suttogás.

 _\- Mert nem tudok…_ \- válaszolta Nathan, és kétségbeesése egyre nőtt. Vissza akar menni a testébe, mert érezni akarja az apja érintését!

S mikor a férfi elengedte a kis kezet, és kisimított egy hajfürtöt a fia arcából, a láthatatlan Nathan szemét elöntötte a könny. Pislogott, és apja arcába nézett. A férfi összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Olyan hideg vagy… - suttogott tovább a férfi. – Mi történt veled?  
 _\- Sajnálom_ – mentegetőzött Nathan, mélyen átérezve, milyen komoly problémát idézett elő sötét varázslattal. Most, hogy látja az apját… Óh, mennyire sajnálta, hogy nem érzi a gyengéd érintést, hogy annyi gondot okozott… Mi van, ha sosem találják ki, mi történt vele? A feltóduló érzelmektől és láthatatlan könnyeitől elhomályosult a látása.

\- Vajon a születésnapod okozott neked ekkora bajt? – Így folytatta apja a csendes töprengést, és Nathan realizálta, hogy Piton tudja, mikor van fiának a születésnapja. – Nem hinném, hogy valaki betört volna a kastélyba, hogy bántson téged…

 _\- Én átkoztam meg saját magamat!_ – zokogta Nathan. – Annyira sajnálom!

Piton professzor nem reagált Nathan kínlódására, csak bámulta fia testét elmerülten.  
Keresztbefonta mellén a karját, és azok az ujjak, melyek előbb Nathan arcát érintették, most saját vékony ajkait simogatták. Bár úgy tűnt, hogy a férfi látja, hogy az eszméletlen Nathan mellkasa süllyed, s emelkedik, szeme mégis olyan volt, mint az üveg, pillantása üres a nagy figyelemben. Apja elmélyült arcát látva Nathan úgy vette észre, hogy az csak látszólagos higgadtság, így próbál úrrá lenni érzésein.

Piton professzor nem kérdezett többet, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy próbálja kitalálni, mi történt a fiával. Bár Nathannak még mindig voltak kétségei apja érzései felől, Piton puszta jelenléte az ágya mellett mégis megnyugvással töltötte el. Ekkor az igazgatónő és a gyógyító boszorkány visszajöttek az ágyához. Apja arckifejezése rögtön a szokásos ridegre váltott, ahogy Nathan megfigyelte.

\- Valami változás? – kérdezte McGalagony professzor.

\- Nincs – pillantott az ágyra utoljára Piton. – Vissza kell térnem még a lakosztályomba, mielőtt az osztályokba mennék. – Bólintott a két nő felé, de mielőtt elmehetett volna, az igazgatónő újra megszólalt.

\- Perselus, maga szándékozik értesíteni Hermionét a munkahelyén ugye?

 _A mami…_ Nathan lehunyta a szemét, és lélekben felkészült anyja kétségbeesésére.

\- Nem tette meg eddig, Minerva?

\- Szeretném, ha maga menne el hozzá a lyukasórájában. Hermionénak tudnia kell mi történt, amilyen hamar csak lehet.

\- Minerva, jobb volna, ha a lyukasóráimat arra használnám, hogy kiderítsem, mi érte a gyereket. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Hagrid is jól el tudja végeznie ezt a feladatot, vagy akár Frics.

\- Perselus, lássa be, nem küldhetek egy félóriást a muglik közé, Frics pedig nem tud hoppanálni. – Az igazgatónő hangja idegesnek, de határozottnak tűnt. Apja mormogott valamit arról, hogy más igazgatókat ilyesmi egyáltalán nem feszélyezett, majd alig hallhatóan azt mondta: - Rendben.

\- Jól van. Ugye értesít, ha bármi változás állna be időközben a gyerek állapotában? – A kérdés a gyógyító boszorkánynak szólt, aki bólintott.

\- Kérem, engem is értesítsen – tette hozzá az apja, majd újra udvariasan a nők felé bólintott, és végre kifelé indult a gyengélkedőről.

Nathant már nem érdekelte McGalagony és Madam Pomfrey beszélgetése. Már minden gondolata anyja körül járt, megfeledkezett minden másról.

 

Perselus hosszú léptekkel rótta a kastély folyosóit. Azt biztosan tudta, hogy mindezek után végképp nem hiányzik, hogy még Hermione Grangerrel is foglalkoznia kelljen. Míg McGalagony meg nem említette, Perselusnak egy teljes órán át eszébe sem jutott az asszony – először ezen a héten. Úgy érezte, egyáltalán nincs szüksége a közelgő találkozásra.

Rosszkedvűen ment ki a fürdőszobába reggel, ajkakról, az arcát simogató kezekről, vallomásoktól kavargó álmából ébredve. Dühös volt magára árulkodó gondolatai miatt, mérgesen sikálta magát. Rosszkedvűen végezte a szokásos reggeli teendőket, összevont szemöldökkel meredt szigorú arcára, és még a szokásos sértéseket sem vágta a tükörképéhez, amit pedig minden reggel megtett eleddig. Dühösen öltözött fel és készült elhagyni pincebeli lakosztályát egy újabb, pokolinak ígérkező napon.

Pokoli – még enyhe kifejezés, már tudta. Mielőtt elhagyta volna a szobáját, mint minden más napon, ma is ellenőrizni akarta Nathan hangulatát, s a megbűvölt bájital szürkesége minden mást kizavart a gondolatai közül, és nem akart mást, csak megtalálni a gyereket. Most ott van a fia a gyengélkedőn, neki egy osztálynyi tökkelütött kölyköt kell tanítania, aztán Hermione Grangerrel találkoznia. Fejfájása eszébe juttatta, hogy arra sem volt ideje, hogy egy kávét megigyon.

Belépett a lakosztályába, jól bevágta maga mögött az ajtót, és vicsorgott, mert a hangos dörrenéstől még jobban megfájdult a feje. Egyenesen az apró konyhába ment, és kávét készített magának, majd a karosszékbe süppedt, és kortyolgatta az erős italt. Remélte, hogy a kávé elmulasztja a fejfájását, s mikor mégsem, megnyomkodta ujjaival a szemét, s így maradt egy rövid ideig. Fejfájás elleni bájital – gondolta. Egy begyűjtő bűbájjal egyenesen a kezébe bűvölt egy fiolát, kinyitotta és megitta, nem törődve azzal, hogy az orvosság milyen keserű.

A csendes szobában csillapodni kezdett a fejfájása. Begyűjtött néhány könyvet a polcról. A kötetek immár a kávézóasztalon tornyosultak, néhány azok közül, melyekről úgy gondolta, bennük lehet az az átok, ami megbetegítette a fiát. Morcosan nézte a nagy kupacot, de valahol kezdenie kellett. Levette a legfelső hármat, és elindult az első órájára.

Rövidre fogta a tanítást, és kijelölte a hollóhátasoknak és a hugrabugosoknak azt a könyvoldalt, ahol a megfőzendő bájital található. Nem kellett kétszer figyelmeztetnie őket, mennyire nem tűri az órán a közbeszólásokat és a fecsegést, az első húsz pont levonása elég volt ahhoz, hogy a gyerekek tudják, nincs a legjobb kedvében.

Az első könyv amelyet átnézett, semmiféle felvilágosítást nem adott arról, hogy mi történhetett. Próbálta újra megérteni, vajon miféle átok érhette a gyereket, ráadásul itt, az orra előtt! Észre kellett volna vennie, hogy valami történni fog, hogy valami nincs rendjén! Próbálta a fia szemével olvasni a könyvet, de semmi olyan nem került gyanakvó tekintete elé, ami a jelenlegi bajt okozhatta. Nyilvánvaló, hogy valaki vagy valami elkerülte a figyelmét.

Felállt az asztaltól, és sétára indult az osztályteremben, hogy megvizsgálja az ideges tanulók üstjeit. Nyilvánvaló, hogy Grangernek is elkerülte valami a figyelmét, mert különben figyelmeztette volna, hogy valami ilyesmi történhetik, de Perselus nem is feltételezte, hogy Hermione bármit is észrevesz. Hihetetlen, mennyire vak – semmit se lát meg! -, és neki nemsokára megint találkoznia kell vele, most, hogy az asszony bizonyságot tett mérhetetlen vakságáról.

Perselus levont két pontot Miss Landerstől túl heves kavarásért. Felzaklatta, hogy újra az asszonyra kell gondolnia, aki néha el tudta bűvölni intelligenciájával, éleslátásával, jó prognózisaival, de mindezt beárnyékolja, hogy… Összeráncolta a homlokát, visszament az íróasztalához. Túl puha ajkak túl makacs természettel párosítva. Igazán nem akart erre az egészre gondolni.

Kinyitotta a második kötetet, és újra Nathan problémájára fókuszált. Tudta, hogy Poppy egy iskolai szintű átkot sem hagyott figyelmen kívül, de ő nem akarta ezeket kizárni. Már rég nem csodálkozott azon, mi mindenre nem képesek azok a bolond kölykök, ha ki akarnak valamit próbálni. Persze kiterjesztheti a kutatást a gyógykezelésre is, de nem akarta a dolgokat túlbonyolítani, és esetleg nem észrevenni a nyilvánvalót.

Újabb könyv, anélkül, hogy kiderülne, mi van Nathannal. Hogy történhetett ez meg úgy, hogy a barátai semmit sem vettek észre? Ha akkor érte Nathant az a dolog, mikor már mindenki aludt, azért biztos, hogy egy-két griffendélesnek hallania, látnia kellett valamit. Ki kell kérdeznie őket. Meg is teszi, rögtön az órák után. Csak azután dehoppanál Londonba, hogy találkozzon Grangerrel. Megdörzsölte a szemét, és becsukta az épp kinyitott könyvet. Miért kellett az asszonynak erőszakkal megcsókolnia őt? Jól meglepte. Perselus Piton pedig utálta a meglepetéseket. Mit kezdjen ezzel a nővel? Az órának hamarosan vége, gyorsan kell gondolkodnia – mondta magában, mintha volna olyan ötlet, ami – bár napokig nem jutott az eszébe – most hirtelen felvillanhatna a fejében.

Vette a szobájából kihozott immár harmadik könyvet, és próbált megint odafigyelni. Már a feléig átlapozta – s látta, hogy a segítség még mindig sehol -, mikor a tanulók az asztalra tették fioláikat, és kezdtek kiszállingózni a pincéből. Immár egyedül az osztályban, a szükséges válaszok nélkül Perselus úgy döntött, hogy lakosztályába vonul és átöltözik mugli ruhába. A B tervet választotta: nem foglalkozik azzal, hogy mi történt az elmúlt találkozásukkor, csak Nathanról beszél vele, s megszabadul tőle, amilyen hamar csak lehet.

 

Szinte meztelennek érezte magát a talárja nélkül. Bár télikabátja csaknem teljesen eltakarta sötét öltözékét, mégis túl sok látszott ki fehér ingéből. A Kémiai Tanszék fűtött épülete sem segített rajta: arra kényszerült, hogy levegye a kabátot, és még többet mutasson magából.

A biztonsági őr megmutatta, merre találja Granger irodáját, de az asszony nem volt ott. Eltűnődött a lehetőségen, hogy csak egy üzenetet csúsztat be az ajtó alatt, és visszamegy a Roxfortba. Hermione akkor is elég hamar megtudná, hogy mi a helyzet, ő pedig nem volna akadályozva abban, hogy folytassa a kutatást. Csak a McGalagony hangjában csengő figyelmeztetés miatt ment tovább le az előcsarnokba, hogy megkeresse Grangert. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Minerva megígérte Poppynak, hogy a Szent Mungóba küldik Nathant, ha az anyja is egyetért, és Perselus ezt nem akarta megengedni. Maga mellé kell állítania Grangert ebben a dologban, s hogy ezt elérje, személyesen kell beszélnie vele.

Megállított egy fiatalembert, valószínűleg egy diákot, és megkérdezte, merre találja meg, akit keres.

\- Azt hiszem, láttam őt Brice professzorral a Szintézis Laborban. Menjen le az előcsarnokba uram, aztán a második ajtó jobbra.

Perselus biccentett köszönetképpen, és a mondott irányba indult. A nagy üvegablakon keresztül, ami akváriumszerű kinézetet kölcsönzött a szobának, meg is pillantotta az asszonyt, aki valóban nem volt egyedül. i>Bravó – gondolta keserű humorral Perselus. – _Most vigyázhatok, hogy fel ne fedjem a varázsvilág titkait._ Elhatározta, hogy vár egy kicsit, és figyel, hátha elmegy a mugli.

Megfigyelte, hogy úgy beszélgetnek, mintha más nem is lenne a világon. A muglit jobban látta, mint az asszonyt. Fiatal ember volt, talán idősebb Grangernél pár évvel. Hermione a munkaasztalnál sürgölődött, és mindketten teljesen elmerültek a beszélgetésben. A mugli mosolygott, és Perselus nem szerette, ahogy Hermionéra néz. Mióta megy ez a dolog?

Diákok szállingóztak az előcsarnokba, és Perselus egyre rosszabbul érezte magát, ahogy ott ácsorog. Körülnézett egy jobb helyet keresve, s közben elkapott egy beszélgetésfoszlányt maga mögött.

\- Ne hülyéskedj, Sarah. Persze, hogy Granger professzorral jár. Még nem vetted észre, hogy mindig együtt vannak?

\- Az még nem jelent semmit.

\- Ugyan kérlek! Csak nézz rájuk!

Perselus követte a lány tekintetét a laborban beszélgető párra, és épp meglátta, hogy a mugli professzor kisimít egy göndör tincset Granger hajából, és az asszony füle mögé simítja. Csak bámult, nem tudván, mit kezdjen a látvánnyal, illetve, hogy miért is kellene kezdenie bármit is azzal, aminek tanúja volt. Aztán dühbe gurult, és nem érdekelte, hogy miért.

Úgy határozott, hogy már eleget várt, és hogy sokkal kellemetlenebb lenne, ha végül a mugli venné őt észre. Átment a hallon, kinyitotta a labor ajtaját. Granger a terem végébe pillantott, az ajtóra, ahol ő állt.

\- Perselus?

Piton rájuk meredt. – Beszélnünk kell – tért egyenesen a tárgyra.

Hermione nem reagált azonnal, csak nézett rá meglepődve, aztán visszafordult ahhoz a kísérlethez vagy mihez, amit csinált. A mugli furcsálkodva nézett egyikőjükről a másikra.

\- Kritikus pontján vagyunk egy kísérletnek – mondta végül az asszony, újra a munkájára figyelve. – Még öt perc, jó? – Visszanézett a férfire, figyelte, mit válaszol. Úgy tűnt, Piton jelenléte a helyiségben kényelmetlenül érinti.

 _Bocsánat, hogy megzavartam az édeskettest_ – gondolta Perselus gúnyosan, és a pár felé indult. A helyzet jobban zavarta, mint gondolta volna. _Mintha lenne ráérő időm, mikor a fiunk a gyengélkedőn fekszik._ Ezt akarta mondani, de inkább nekitámaszkodott egy üres munkaasztalnak, mely párhuzamosan állt azzal, amelynél Granger dolgozott, és nézte merőn az asszonyt meg a muglit karba tett kézzel. S hogy a bosszantó fickó erre se hagyta el a szobát, Perselus felkészült, hogy valami tipikusan pitonos megjegyzéssel hozzásegítse a távozáshoz. De akkor Granger egy gyors pillantást vetett felé, s ő inkább hallgatott, csak nézett egyikről a másikra.

Hermione megszólalt, bár Perselus tekintetét elkerülte.

– Perselus, ő Brice professzor, egy kollégám. William, ő pedig Piton professzor abból az iskolából, ahová Nathan jár.

A mugli udvariasan kinyújtotta a kezét. Perselus odanézett, egy pillanatra eltűnődött, hogy mit tegyen. Végül megragadta a felé nyújtott kezet, mélyen a férfi szemébe nézett, és hozzátette Hermione bemutatójához: - … és Nathan apja.

Üvegcsörrenés hallatszott Granger asztala felől, és Perselus érezte, hogy húzódik a szája sarka gúnyos mosolyba. A mugli – Piton várakozásának megfelelően – meglepettnek látszott.

\- Örülök, hogy végre megismerhetem Nathan apját – szólt a férfi, megtörve a kényelmetlen csendet, és kelleténél erősebben szorította meg Perselus kezét. Granger nem tudta eléggé leplezni idegességét.

\- Kész vagyok – mondta a férfiak felé fordulva. Kereste Perselus tekintetét, aki végre ránézett.

\- Beszélnünk kell – ismételte meg az előbbi mondatot.

\- Mehetünk az irodámba. Lent van az előcsarnoknál.

\- Vagy ő menjen ki – mutatott ujjával Perselus az alkalmatlankodó muglira.

 

\- Itt maradok, ha akarod Hermione.

Perselus felhúzta a szemöldökét erre a mugli hősködésre, aztán Grangerre nézett, aki nyugtalannak tűnt. Erre Perselus újra összefonta a karját.

\- Nem szükséges, William. Köszönöm.

Bebizonyítva, hogy mennyire idegesítő fazon, a mugli újra megszólalt.

\- Biztos vagy benne? Szívesen maradok.

Perselus gúnyosan elfordította a tekintetét.

\- Biztos vagyok. Köszönöm még egyszer William. Majd később beszélünk.

Szinte tuszkolta a merőn bámuló férfit az ajtó felé. Az vonakodva engedelmeskedett, és mormogott valamit Grangernek, aztán végre kiment az ajtón.

\- Nagyon lovagias a barátod – jegyezte meg Perselus. – Tud róla, hogy másokkal csókolózol a háta mögött?

Granger odakapta a fejét, és a férfira bámult.

\- Semmi sincs William és énközöttem Perselus. Bár lenne, de sajnos nem tudok másképp gondolni rá, mint barátra. Ugye milyen ostoba a szív? Nézd meg például az enyémet. Választhatta volna őt is, de téged választott!

 

Perselus mérgesen fintorgott.

\- Egy hugrabugost meg is hatottál volna ezzel.

Hermione sóhajtott.

\- Miért jöttél ide? – kérdezte.

\- Nathan miatt. Mi másért?

\- Mi van vele? – kérdezte Hermione, és megfeledkezett minden másról.

\- A gyengélkedőn van – válaszolta Perselus, és tudta, hogy kérdések pergőtüze következik.

\- Mi? Mi történt? És már jól van? Persze, hogy nincs jól, különben nem jöttél volna ide. Ugye, valami komoly baja van?

Perselus várt.

\- Mondj már valamit! – csattant fel Hermione indulatosan.

\- Befejezted?

\- Csak mondj már valamit!

\- Alszik – mondta Perselus. Hermione összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Nem tudtuk felébreszteni – folytatta Perselus, és mielőtt Hermione újra megszólalhatott volna, hozzátette: - Eddig.

Az asszony a homlokára szorította a kezét.

\- Mi az, hogy alszik? Mi történt?

\- Feltételezzük, hogy ez egy átok okozta mélyalvás – válaszolt Perselus. Nem akarta az asszony nyilvánvaló szorongását tovább fokozni.

\- Egy átok okozta… Hogy történhetett ez meg vele? – Hermione vadul csillogó szemmel meredt a férfira.

\- Perselus… ?

\- Nem tudom. – Perselust újra elöntötte a nyugtalanság, és kezével türelmetlenül végigsimított a haján.

\- Mi? Úgy érted, nem tudod, hogy ki vagy mi átkozta meg? – Hermione felháborodásába alig leplezett vád vegyült.

\- Tegnap még teljesen jól volt. Csak ma reggel találtunk rá így, alva, a Griffendél toronyban, az ágyában. Ha nem kellett volna tanítanom, meg arra vesztegetnem az időmet, hogy Minerva utasítására idejöjjek, talán már megtudtam volna, mi történt vele!

\- Miért nem ezt mondod? Valóban értékes időt vesztegetünk el! – Hermione elfordult a férfitól, és az ajtó felé indult.

De még nem beszélték meg a Szent Mungót… - Granger! Még nem végeztem! – kiáltotta Piton, de az asszony nem állt meg. – A fenébe! – átkozódott Perselus magában. Nem használhatott mágiát, hogy bezárja az ajtót mielőtt Hermione odaér, utána kellett mennie.

Követte tehát, keresztül az előcsarnokon, és utol is érte a folyosó végén. – Granger! – Megragadta az asszony karját, hogy megállítsa.

Az dühösen fordult meg. – Csak az időt pocsékoljuk, Perselus! – mondta, és megpróbált szabadulni. – Engedd el a karom, kérlek!

Perselus körülnézett: mindenfelé muglik voltak körülöttük. – Hülye mugli intézmény – átkozódott morogva, és idegesen, hogy ezt most rövidre kell fognia. – Poppy el akarja küldeni a Szent Mungóba. Ha az engedélyedet kéri, meg kell tagadnod! – Elengedte az asszony karját. – Most végeztem.

\- A Szent Mungóba? – Hermione homlokán elmélyedtek az aggódó ráncok, tekintete bizonytalanná vált. Perselus látta, hogy nyel egyet. - Ilyen súlyos a helyzet? Ne titkolj el előlem semmit, Perselus! Csak mondj el mindent, amit tudsz!

\- Nem kell a Szent Mungóba küldeni. Az állapota stabil. Az életjelenségek tekintetében nincs semmi baj, egyszerűen csak alszik.

\- Akkor miért tanácsolja Poppy a Szent Mungót? – Hermione beharapta az alsó ajkát.

\- Már mondtam neked, hogy nem tudjuk, hogy ébreszthetnénk fel. És ha Poppy nem tudja, mit tegyen, hát elküldi a Szent Mungóba, ahelyett, hogy felemelné a székről azt a lusta fenekét és kitalálna maga valamit.

Hermione egy pillanatra rámeredt a férfira. S mikor ez a pillanat már kényelmetlenül hosszúra nyúlt, Perselus idegesen sóhajtott.

\- Amíg nem tudom, mi van vele, nem hagyja el a Roxfortot.

 

Hermione elkapta a tekintetét, és valahová messzire nézett, fontolgatva a férfi szavait, legalábbis Perselus ebben reménykedett. Végül is az asszony nem buta, tisztában van azzal, hogy milyen kockázatos Nathant kivinni a kastélyból.

\- Látnom kell – szólalt meg hirtelen Hermione. – Újra a férfi szemébe nézett, és a szeme jobban csillogott, mint az imént. – Muszáj megnéznem. – Megfordult, újra elindult a folyosón, és egy éles kanyart vett annak a végén.

Perselus össze-összekulcsolta az ujjait, mielőtt elhatározta, hogy újra utána megy, s közben átkozódott. Nem volna jó, ha Hermione csak úgy odahoppanálna, az most egyáltalán nem lenne jó. Még épp időben fordult be a folyosón, hogy lássa az asszonyt belépni egy ajtón. És Perselus szerencsétlenségére az a mugli bement Hermione után.

Néhány gyors lépéssel elérte a nyitott ajtót, és látta Grangert, amint háttal neki az asztalra szórja a papírjait, és láthatta a habozó muglit, meg hallhatta, mit mond.

\- Látom, valami baj van. Szerintem le kellene ülnöd egy kicsit Hermione, hogy megnyugodj.

\- Nincs időm Will. Megtennéd, hogy szólsz Dr. Ghazalinak, hogy sürgős családi ügyben el kellett mennem? Azt hiszem, most nincs az irodájában, és most nem akarok rá várni.

\- Hermione, mondd el, mi történt Nathannal… Talán tudok segíteni.

Perselusnak egyáltalán nem tetszett, hogy hogyan ejti ki ez az ember a fia nevét.

Granger pislogott – szemmel láthatóan igyekezett úrrá lenni érzelmein.

\- Már segítettél – felelte szemlesütve.

A férfi végre észrevette Perselust az ajtóban, aki csak állt konokul, két karját keresztbe fonva. Hermione felpillantott, és elkapta a mugli kelletlen pillantását, és maga is az ajtó felé, majd Pitonra nézett. Úgy tűnt, Perselustól várja, hogy mondjon valamit.

\- Együtt megyünk – jelentette ki Perselus.

Hermione nem tiltakozott, gyorsan újra pakolni kezdett. A mugli kitartóan bámulta Perselust, aki az ajtófélfának támaszkodva közönyösen állta a pillantását.

Ez így ment egy darabig, míg Hermione ki nem zökkentette őket. – Akkor megyek. Itt van egy cédula Dr. Ghazalinak. Köszönök mindent, Will. Értesítelek, ha esetleg hosszabb ideig elmaradnék. – A mugli kezébe nyomott egy darab papírt, vette a kabátját meg a táskáját, és elindult Perselus felé.

Perselus felegyenesedett és oldalra lépett. A mugli már Hermione előtt elhagyta a szobát, de a folyosón várt, míg az asszony bezárta az irodát.

\- Elkísérlek…

_Ez a mugli igazán idegesítő…_

\- Nem szükséges – szólt Perselus, mielőtt Hermione mondhatott volna bármit is. Megfogta az asszony karját, és a kijárat felé kezdte vezetni, hátrahagyva a bámuló muglit.

Tettek pár lépést a csípős hidegben, majd Perselus a csendben mellette lépegető Hermionéhoz fordult.

\- Hol tudunk innen dehoppanálni?

Hermione átvezette őt az egyetem udvarán. Valahogy nyugtalanító volt a hallgatása, Perselus nem tudta, mit gondol vajon az asszony az egész helyzetről, vagy akár az ő jelenlétéről. Aztán eltűnődött azon, hogy mi is tud Hermione Grangerről, és megállapította, hogy semmi kétség, tud még neki meglepetést okozni. Jó példa erre a ma reggel: semmi sírás, semmi kiabálás, semmi őrült rohangálás… És egy mugli hódoló…

Két épület között egy szűk zsákutcába értek, s ott megálltak. Hermionénak már a kezében volt a pálca. Perselus elhessegette a gondolatot, hogy a tolakodó mugli Hermione haját cirógatja, és megragadta az asszony kezét.

Meglepett, de űzött pillantás volt erre a válasz, és Hermione csak némán meredt a férfira.

\- Egyetlen itt felejtett testrészedért sem fogok visszajönni! – Perselus egyik kezével meglendítette a pálcáját, a másikkal pedig az asszony karja helyett a csuklóját ragadta meg. Hermione közelebb lépett, és mielőtt Perselus tiltakozhatott volna, megölelte a férfit, és fejét a vállára hajtotta. Teljes bizalma jeléül még a szemét is behunyta.

Eltartott egy pillanatig – az asszony illatát belélegezve - míg képes volt eléggé koncentrálni egy sikeres hoppanáláshoz. A szokásosnál hangosabb pukkanással tűntek el Londonból, s már ott is álltak Roxmortsban, Piton még mindig az asszony karjába zárva. Épségben átértek, ahogy átért az illat is. Beszívta mélyen, élvezettel.

Az asszony lassan elengedte és hátralépett. Kinyitotta a szemét, és a férfi mellkasát nézte, ahol az előbb még a feje és a keze nyugodott, s lassan végigsimított a nyakkendőn. Perselus észlelte az asszony feszültségét, s nem tudta, vajon mi következik most, de Hermione nem nézett rá, csak sarkon fordult, és szó nélkül elindult a roxforti birtok kapuja felé.

Perselus megborzongott – talán a hidegtől, talán a véget ért öleléstől, de nem akart ezen gondolkodni. A fia a fűtött kastélyban van, betegen, és szüksége van az apjára! Csak erre szabad gondolnia ebben a pillanatban. Követte Grangert át a parkon, és a kapun egyenesen a gyengélkedőre, és már biztos volt benne, hogy az asszony akarata egyezik az övével, és ő is a kastélyban akarja tartani Nathant.

A kórterembe érve Granger körülnézett, merre találja meg a fiát.

\- Hol van? – kérdezte.

Perselus balra mutatott, és belépett a kórterembe az asszony után. Hermione – amint megpillantotta Nathant – meggyorsította lépteit, szinte röpült az ágy felé. A fiú sápadtnak tűnt, sápadtabbnak, mint korábban, és Perselus attól tartott, hogy az állapota rosszabbra fordult azokban az órákban, míg nem volt mellette.

\- Óh, édesem…

Granger remegő kezébe vette a fehér kis kezet. Perselus csendben figyelt.

\- Drágám, te fázol… - suttogta az asszony, de elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy Perselus meghallja. Másik keze Nathan homlokára simult.

\- Miért nem szólnak, hogy Ms Granger már itt van? – szólt meg szemrehányóan Poppy, és az ágy felé sietett. Perselus nem válaszolt.

\- Fázik. Több takaró kell neki. – Granger két kezébe fogta Nathan arcát. – Fázik! – Meredten nézte a gyereket, de határozottsága eltűnt, ahogy a könnyei elindultak.

Poppy megejtett néhány diagnosztikai varázslatot, aztán Hermionéhoz fordult. – Mélyen alszik. Nem szokatlan ilyenkor, hogy a hőmérséklet alacsonyabb a normálisnál. Ms Granger, bár feltételezzük, hogy az állapotát egy átok okozta, nem tudjuk, hogy miféle. Nem tanácsos itt tartani. Kérem a hozzájárulását, hogy a Szent Mungóba szállíthassuk, ahol specialisták vizsgálhatnák meg.

Perselus közelebb lépett, ahogy a gyógyító boszorkány a Szent Mungót említette. Poppy rápillantott, ő visszabámult. Granger még mindig Nathan sápadt arcát nézte.

\- Nathan nem érdemelte ezt. Miért bánt valaki egy ártatlan gyermeket?

Perselust lefegyverezte az asszony fájdalmas hangja. – _Mert az én fiam…_ \- válaszolt gondolatban a kérdésre, és tekintetét a gyerek letakart lábára függesztette.

\- Ms Granger, a Szent Mungó gyógyítói biztosan tudnak rajta segíteni, de szükségem van az engedélyére, hogy átküldhessem – erősködött Poppy.

\- Nathan nem hagyhatja el a Roxfortot.

E szavakra Perselus az asszonyra pillantott, és sóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében.

\- Itt semmit sem tehetek érte. Nem tudom, mit mondott Perselus, de…

\- Hogy ő ki fogja deríteni, hogy mi történt, és azt is, hogy hogy ébresztjük fel Nathant. Ezt mondta. Egyébként – Granger feléje fordult és felállt – mit álldogálsz itt? Dolgoznod kellene!

A férfi szemöldöke a homlokára szaladt. S hogy az asszony arcán nem szűnt az indulat, összehúzta a szemét, úgy mondta: - Már megyek is… Most, hogy túlestünk a kötelező anyai kétségbeesésen…

Az ajtó felé fordult – ezúttal nem hullámzott alakra körül a varázslótalár.

\- Nemsokára utánad megyek! – hallotta a háta mögül az asszony hangját.

 _Hát persze…_ \- gondolta Perselus, és kifelé indult a folyosóra.


	26. Új perspektíva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perselus és Hermione igyekeznek együttműködni. Nathan talál egy módot, hogy hallható legyen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mint eddig mindig, nagy köszönet Nimbusznak!

Nathan csak nézte anyját, ahogy belép az ajtón, nem is igen figyelt fel az asszony után lépkedő férfira. Hermione közeledett, és Nathan – aki el akarta kerülni ezt a pillanatot, tekintettel arra, milyen állapotba sikerült hoznia magát - most, hogy anyja itt volt, csak szomorúságot érzett, mert nem ölelheti át.

Hermione csendesen könnyezett, és Nathan vele sírt. Az asszony keze alvó fia homlokára simult, és Nathan szerette volna őt megérinteni, megvigasztalni, de a hiábavaló próbálkozás dühös könnyeket csalt a szemébe. Hermione leült az ágy mellé, és csak nézte Nathant, a fiú meg állt anyja széke mellett szomorúan.

Gyötörte a lelkiismeret-furdalás, és megpróbálta még egyszer az ellenátkot, persze eredmény nélkül.

Anyja oly csendesen ült mellette, hogy megijesztette azzal, hogy egyszer csak hirtelen felállt, hátrasimította a haját, és megcsókolta a homlokát.

\- Ki fogjuk deríteni, hogy mi történt. Apádra sok mindent el lehet mondani, de mindamellett ő nagyon intelligens, és sokat tud az átkokról. Segít majd nekem, hogy megtaláljam erre az orvosságot, ne aggódj.

_Tudom, mami._

\- Megnézek egy-két könyvet – folytatta Hermione halkan -, de visszajövök majd később, hogy megnézzelek. – Nathan fölé hajolt, egy csókot nyomott a két szemöldöke közé, aztán az arcára. – Boldog születésnapot, édesem.

Letörölt arcáról egy makacs könnycseppet. Nathan búsan figyelte, amint anyja kifelé indul. Sajnálom, mami… Nem tudta visszatartani a szomorúság könnyeit. Soha nem fog még egy varázslatot kipróbálni önmagán és semmit, egyáltalán semmit sem akart tudni már a sötét varázslatokról ameddig csak él! Tudta, hogy ezt a fogadalmát meg fogja tartani. Annyira szeretett volna visszatérni a testébe! Bárcsak visszamehetne az időben, bár soha ne próbálta volna ki azt az ostoba bűbájt! De az idő kerekét nem lehet visszaforgatni. Ráadásul rengeteg idő telt el azóta – legalábbis Nathannak úgy tűnt. Madam Pomfrey megnézte őt ebéd előtt meg ebéd után, és megállapította, hogy semmi sem változott. Se anyja, se Piton professzor nem tért vissza még.

Nem tudta, miért maradt ott, önmaga mellett, mikor anyja már kiment a gyengélkedőről. Ülni a földön az ágy mellett elég csüggesztő volt. Nem volt értelme ott maradnia, és értelmesebb dolgot is tehetne, ahelyett, hogy gyötrődve bámulja a zöld tapétát a gyengélkedő falán. Csak vár, nem is tudja, mire. Ez őrjítő.

El kell hagyja a gyengélkedőt, csak hogy próbát tegyen. Ha valami furcsát tapasztalna a távolság miatt, mindig visszajöhet, hogy azontúl félig élő, félig halott teste közelében maradjon. Ebbe rossz volt belegondolni, de úgy érezte, ki kell próbálnia, el kell innen mennie, méghozzá azonnal.  
Úgyhogy kiment. Úgy gondolta, először csak a könyvtár ajtajáig megy, de hogy nem érzett semmi olyat, ami megállásra késztette volna, bement egészen, és tudta már azt is, mi hajtja arra: ott van az anyja.

o0oOo0o

Hermione pokoli feszültséget érzett, fejében tombolt a zűrzavar. Meg kellett nyugodnia, hogy gondolkodni tudjon. Régen volt már ilyen állapotban: émelygett az aggodalomtól. De most koncentrálnia kellett. Nathannak szüksége van rá. Milyen halvány volt, akár a kísértetek! Sosem látta őt még ilyen gyámoltalannak, és ettől ő maga is tehetetlenné vált. Nem volt a gyerek erre felkészülve, nem készítette fel őt arra, hogy kell élni a varázslóvilágban. Ez az ő mulasztása a fiával szemben.

Hermione feltételezte, hogy Nathan biztonságban van a kastélyban, és legfeljebb a roxfortos kölykök közötti szokásos, egymásra szórt gyerekes ártások juttathatják a gyengélkedőre. Nem gondolta, hogy valaha is ennél súlyosabb ok miatt rendelje őt ide Minerva az iskolába. Voldemort halott, a követői vagy szintén halottak, vagy börtönben ülnek, nem volt miért aggódni.  
 _Hogy tévedhettél ekkorát, te ostoba?_ – gúnyolta magát dühében.

Felügyelet alatt tudta a gyermeket – Perselus figyelő szeme előtt. Aki még azt a nyavalyás nyakláncot is kitalálta! Hol volt Perselus, mikor az oly nagyon vigyázott és védelmezett fiát megtámadták – a jó ég tudja, ki? Ráadásul bent a kastélyban!

Hermione lehunyta a szemét, próbált lehiggadni és józanul gondolkozni. Inkább az övé a felelősség, nem Perselus hibája ez az egész. Perselus nem tudja, milyen apának lenni, nincs igaza, ha őt vádolja.

De miért teszi mégis? Mert a férfi volt itt, és tudnia kellett volna, mi folyik a gyerek körül!

Hermione sóhajtott. Ez a gondolatmenet sehová sem vezet. Arra van szükség, hogy tiszta fejjel gondolja végig, hogy találhatna valami jó gyógymódot a kisfiának.

Mély levegőt vett és visszatért a könyve tanulmányozásához, kattintgatta mugli töltőtollát, és készítette a jegyzeteket azokról az információkról, melyekről úgy gondolta, segíthetnek Nathanon. Már negyedszer olvasta végig ezt a témakört. Altató bűbájok… Mennyi van! Ennek nem lett volna szabad megtörténnie…

_Jobban kellett volna vigyáznia rád, édesem…_

o0oOo0o

Nathan anyja felé tartott, a többiekre nem is figyelt. Hermione egy terjedelmes, ősöregnek látszó könyv fölé hajolt, toll volt a kezében, az olvasottakról készített jegyzeteket. Nathan megállt mellette, belenézett a könyvbe. Az a mágia által okozott alvási rendellenességekről szólt.

Nathan sóhajtott. A lélekvarázslatokat kellene tanulmányoznod, Mami! A rettegés, hogy anyja sose találja ki, mi történt vele, újra összeszorította a szívét, és egy közeli székbe hanyatlott. Úgy érezte, reménytelen bánatában már mozdulni sem bír. Nem akarta elveszteni anyja csöndes társaságát, úgyhogy csak ült ott, és legjobbnak találta, ha nem is gondolkodik egyáltalán.

Az idő nehezen múlt, és Nathan elunta, hogy a diákok jövés-menését meg jegyzetelgető anyját figyelje. Ráadásul hasztalan próbált semmire sem gondolni – egy gondolat nem hagyta nyugodni. Anyja csak az idejét – az ő idejüket! – vesztegeti, és ő nem képes megtalálni a módját, hogy ezt elmondja neki.

Megpróbálta felvenni a radírt az asztalról, de ujjai akadálytalanul siklottak át rajta. Csak bámulta az engedetlen tárgyat, és megijedt, mikor anyja hirtelen becsukta a könyvét, és kezdte összeszedni a holmiját. Úgy látszik, végre elmehetnek innen a hiábavaló keresgélés után.

Nathan követte anyját a Roxfort termein át, mivel úgy érezte, nem képes rá, hogy elszakadjon tőle.

o0oOo0o

Hermione éppen időben fejezte be az utolsó könyvet, hogy tovább léphessen a következő tennivalóra. Már egy negyedórája véget ért a tanítás, úgyhogy indulhatott le a pincébe, hogy megbeszélje a dolgot Perselusszal. Mert mikor végre úrrá lett irracionális haragján, tudott annyi információt összeszedni az altató ártásokról és bűbájokról, amennyit egy ember képes egy délután.

Nem vette észre sem a tanulókat, sem a portrékat, sem semmi mást, ami mellett elvitt az útja. Égve a vágytól, hogy kutatásainak következtetéseit, és azok helyességének bizonyítékait átbeszélje Perselusszal. Kopogás nélkül egyenesen benyitott a férfi szobájába.

\- Összeírtam néhány átkot…

A férfi, aki könyvei felé hajolt az asztalánál, felemelte a kezét, s ezzel félbeszakította a mondatot, de nem akadályozta az asszonyt abban, hogy tovább haladjon befelé. Befejezve az olvasást írt néhány szót egy pergamenre. Akkorra Hermione már az asztal előtt állt. Mikor Piton végre felnézett, az asszony lette elé gonddal összeállított jegyzeteit.

\- Itt vannak azok az átkok, melyeket kiírtam. Megyek a gyengélkedőre, hogy elvégezzek néhány vizsgálatot, de előbb még be akartam nézni hozzád. Gondoltam, biztos hozzá tudsz ezekhez tenni valamit, vagy talán el akarnál velem jönni, hogy lásd az eredményt. Nem találtam olyasmit, hogy a tesztek esetleg mellékhatásokat okoznának, és nem is gondolnám, hogy lenne ilyesmi. Egyébként…

Elhallgatott. Elvette a szavát a látvány, ahogy a férfi a gyanús bűbájok listáját futja át, s jelölgeti őket azzal a rémes zöld tintával, mintha csak egy dolgozat lenne.

\- Már kipróbáltam ezeket. Egyik sem mutat semmit – közölte kimérten Piton, és a visszahajolt a jegyzetei fölé. – De elvégezheted azokat a teszteket, amelyeket megjelöltem, bár nem hinném, hogy használható információkat szerzel.

_Hogy mit csináltál?_

A higgadtság, amiért Hermione olyan sokat küzdött, most egy szempillantás alatt tovaillant.

\- Mikor próbáltad ki? Hát nem óráid voltak egész délután? – Képtelen volt visszafogni magát, hiába akarta, nem sikerült. – Egyáltalán eszedbe jutott, hogy én is ott szeretnék lenni minden vizsgálatnál? – Dühösen meredt a férfira, és növekvő ellenérzéssel állapította meg, hogy Perselust hidegen hagyja az indulatos hang. – Tudod, hogy hülyét csináltál belőlem, hiszen egész délután hiába dolgoztam! – Hermione vádlón lengette kezében az immár haszontalan jegyzetet. – Ugyanazzal a listával álltunk elő! Ha én tudnám, hogy van valaki, aki tud segíteni nekem a kutatásban, volna bennem annyi tisztesség, hogy szólnék neki, hogy milyen könyvet nézzen át, vagy megkérném, hogy együtt keressünk! Az ég szerelmére, együtt kell lennünk ebben a dologban! Hisz mindketten a szülei vagyunk!

Hermione hangja minden kimondott szónál egyre számonkérőbben csengett. Olyan dühös volt, amilyen már nagyon régen nem, mert míg beszélt, Piton még csak rá sem nézett.

\- Perselus! – kiáltotta.

A varázslók legidegesítőbbjének pedig csak szállt a pennája a papíron, mintha nem is sikoltozna senki a közelében. Hermionénak ökölbe szorult a keze, összegyűrte a jegyzeteit, és úgy érezte, legszívesebben behúzna egyet a férfinak, hogy ennyire semmibe veszi. Áthajolt az asztalon, és – legalább! - kikapta Piton kezéből a pennát.

\- Hozzád beszélek! – sziszegte.

\- Felfogtam – közölte Perselus. Új pennát húzott elő, és belemártotta a zöld tintába. – Épp a tesztekkel kapcsolatos tapasztalataimat szeretném a legrészletesebben leírni, úgyhogy méltányolnám, ha abbahagynád a sivalkodást.

Óh, milyen szívesen behúzna neki egyet! Hermione majd szétrobbant a dühtől. Csak éppen… Kell, hogy tudja, mire jutott a férfi, ez annyira kell, akár a levegő! Kereste magában azt az erőt, amit – amióta Perselus eljött érte az egyetemre – eddig érzett, de sehol sem találta. Legyőzve, erőtlenül hanyatlott az épp a háta mögött álló kényelmetlen székre, és a kezébe temette az arcát.

_Istenem, hogy lehetek ilyen szánalmas?_

o0oOo0o

Nathan nyugtalanul figyelte a szeme elé táruló jelenetet. Biztos volt benne, hogy anyja felrobban, hacsak nem tesz valamit, ami levezeti a mérgét. Látta már Hermionét dühösnek számos alkalommal, de ennyire még sosem. Ő soha nem merné ennyire felmérgesíteni.

Apjára nézett. A férfi csak csinálta a dolgát, mintha senki sem lenne körülötte. De ez, az anyja iránti közöny egyre jobban kezdte zavarni Nathant. Nemtetszése pedig csak fokozódott, mikor látta, hogy anyja a székbe rogy, és a kezébe temeti az arcát. S bár kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megsimogassa a barna hajzuhatagot, visszahúzta, mert ráébredt, hogy képtelen anyját megvigasztalni simogatással vagy bármi más módon.

 _\- Nézze meg, mit csinált!_ – mondta a férfinek, bár tudta, hogy az úgysem hallja meg. – _Miért kell mindig ilyen utálatosnak lennie?_

\- Kérlek, ne csináld ezt máskor… - szólalt meg az asszony még mindig a kezébe temetett arccal. Nathan csak bámulta tovább Piton professzort.

Bármilyen hihetetlen, az eddigi kiabálás után ez a pár halk szó végre felkeltette Piton professzor figyelmét. Nathan látta, hogy a férfi abbahagyja az írást, felpillant, és figyelmesen nézi az asszonyt. Arckifejezése szenvtelen volt és dühítően üres – pont olyan, amilyennek Nathan már oly sokszor látta e jellegzetes vonásokat. De hogy anyját oly hosszan és figyelmesen nézte, ez lelohasztotta Nathan ellenérzéseit. Piton professzor végül nagyot sóhajtott, erre már Hermione is felnézett – a tekintetük találkozott.

\- Mit javasolsz akkor? Hogy hagyjam abba a gyógymód keresését, mert ezzel összezavarom a te elképzeléseidet?

Anyja hátradőlt a karosszékben, és csak legyintett egyet.

\- Azt csinálsz, amit akarsz. Én csak nem akarok több időt vesztegetni hiábavaló kutatásokra. És ne csináld ezt velem többet.

\- Kiderítem, mi történt Nathannal.

Ahogy ezt mondta, s hogy keresztnevén nevezte, attól Nathan még maradék mérge is elpárolgott. Apja épp azon van, hogy segítsen rajta. Anyja és Piton tekintete még mindig összekapcsolódott, mintha ily módon is – szavak nélkül is – értenék egymást. Akármit is beszéltek előbb, úgy tűnt, most mindenben egyetértenek. Anyja sóhajtott és lehunyta a szemét.

\- Mondd el, mit tapasztaltál a teszteknél – kérte a férfit.

\- Azt, hogy ez nem altató átok – felelt Piton.

Az előbbi vitának, a kiabálásnak immár nyoma sem volt. Beszélgetni kezdtek mindarról, ami Piton professzorban a tesztek elvégzése folytán felmerült. Nathan újuló reménnyel hallgatta őt, de figyelme csakhamar másfelé fordult, csakhogy megőrizze kemény munkával összetartott ép eszét, hallván, ahogy ez a két briliáns elméjű felnőtt újabb és újabb teóriával áll elő, csakhogy aztán a másik megcáfolja.

Megnézte a polcon álló üvegeket – némelyik valami úszkáló dolgot tartalmazott, amit fel is ismert, és voltak izgalmas ismeretlenek. Nathan még hallotta, mit beszélnek a szülei az íróasztal mellett, de próbált nem arra gondolni, hanem inkább az üvegekre és azok tartalmára.

Zaklatottsága ellenére az agya nagyon is pörgött, és mindenképp próbált véget vetni kínlódásának. Több mint tucatszor próbálta az ellenátkot hasztalan, mielőtt feladta. Ha elmondhatná az asztalnál ülő párosnak valahogy, hogy mi történt, hogy hol találják a könyvet…

Apja hangját egyszerre csak a kövön csúszó fa csikorgó hangja követte, s ez megzavarta Nathant a koncentrálásban.

\- Részt kell vennem a vacsorán a nagyteremben – magyarázkodott a professzor, aztán hozzátette egy grimasszal: - Hülye szabályok…

\- Én a laborba megyek – válaszolt az asszony, aki szintén felállt, és kezdte összeszedni a holmiját. Nathan közelebb jött, hogy jobban hallja őket.

\- Inkább velem kellene jönnöd – mondta Piton professzor összehúzott szemmel, de anyja mintha észre sem vette volna.

\- Megígérem, nem csinálok semmit, amíg oda nem jössz – bizonygatta, s eligazította karjában a könyveket és pergameneket, aztán felnézett a férfira.

\- Kevésbé leszel kibírhatatlan, ha jóllaksz – mondta az.

Ez sértés volt, nem? Nathan meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy igen, az volt, de anyja úgy nézett Piton professzorra, mintha az valami kedveset mondott volna, s amit általában egy hajsimítás követ, egy puszi az arcra… Itt egy pillanatra elakadt Nathan gondolatmenete. Vajon megcsókolja anyja az apját? Végül is nem hallatlan dolog, hogy az anyák megcsókolják az apákat. Ő maga is nem egyszer látta, hogy barátai szülei megcsókolják egymást…

\- Ne aggódj, majd rendelek valamit a konyháról – válaszolt az asszony, és mosolyogni próbált. Nathan gyengédséget látott a tekintetében. Piton professzor megsértette, mégis boldog? Sosem fogja megérteni a felnőtteket!

Piton professzor ráncolta a homlokát, aztán bólintott, majd – anya és fia tekintetétől kísérve - kiment az irodájából anélkül, hogy visszanézett volna. Nathan utánapillantott anyjának, aki visszatért a laborba. Gondolkodott egy percig, aztán úgy döntött, hogy a nagyterem valószínűleg kevésbé lesz unalmas, mintha olvasó anyját figyelné a következő órákban.

A szemét összeszorítva átlendült az ajtón, és követte apját a pince sötét folyosóin.

o0oOo0o

\- Nathan még mindig alszik? – kérdezte Jose.

\- Igen – felelt Kevin a kislánynak és Annának, aki felpillantott rájuk, mikor a két fiú az asztalhoz lépett.

Jose-t elszomorította a hír.

Egyikük sem vette észre a láthatatlan hallgatóságot, míg kitárgyalták a nap eseményeit. Nathan már a folyosón csatlakozott barátaihoz, és most csak állt Kevin és Andy háta mögött a Griffendél asztalánál, és hallgatta őket.

\- Mit gondoltok, mi történt vele? – kérdezte Jose. – Kiderült már?

\- Azt gondoltam, Lupin professzor kitalálja mostanra, de hogy egész délután a házat kérdezgette, már nem vagyok annyira biztos. Azt hittem, sose fogy ki a kérdésekből – mondta Anna.

\- Aztán mégis kifogyott, mert a végén újra mindig csak ugyanazt kérdezgette – folytatta Andy.

\- Szóval akkor még mindig nem tudják – vonta le a következtetést Jose.

\- Vagy talán azt hitte, titkoltok valamit – mondta vádlón Anna. – Mit csináltatok a múlt éjjel?

Andy válaszolni akart, de Kevin oldalba bökte. – Az nem a te dolgod!

Andy dühösen meredt Kevinre, és fájó bordáit tapogatva mondta: - Nem titkolunk semmit sem, Anna.

De nem úgy volt, és Nathan ezt nagyon is tudta. Eldugták a könyvet – az egyetlen dolgot, ami segíthetne a szüleinek és Lupin professzornak, hogy helyrehozzák, ami történt.

 _\- Oda kell adnotok a könyvet Lupin professzornak_! – mondta nekik, nem törődve vele, hogy úgysem hallják.

\- Nem tudjuk, mi történt, különben elmondtuk volna Lupin professzornak – tette hozzá Kevin az igazságnak megfelelően.

\- Talán Piton van emögött. Ő átkozhatta meg Nathant… - kezdett variálni Anna, és óvatosan körülkémlelt, hogy nem hallja-e őket más. – Ha törődne vele, nem inkább Nathannal kellene lennie, minthogy itt vacsorázik a nagyteremben? – folytatta a tanári asztal felé pillantva. – Lupin professzor bezzeg nincs itt!

\- Szegény Nathan! – sajnálkozott Jose.

\- Piton professzornak semmi köze ehhez. Nathan nagyon nem örülte, ha hallaná, mit beszélsz!

Nathan hálás volt Andynek, hogy hárította ezt a vádat. Hiszen csak saját magát okolhatta. Senki sem kommentálta az előbbieket, de Nathan észrevette, hogy a kislány kétkedő arccal folytatta az evést. Kevin is így tett, csak éppen az ő arcán nem látott Nathan semmiféle kétkedést. Andy pillantása elidőzött a professzoron, mielőtt újra enni kezdett.

Nathan hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát. A nap oly hosszúnak tűnt, mintha egy hét lett volna, és micsoda hét! Sóhajtott, és lehunyta a szemét. Mikor kinyitotta, egy fiút látott, aki épp feléje rohant, és majdnem beleütközött. Ösztönösen lépett egyet az asztal felé, és támaszt keresett, de persze nem talált. Amikor lenézett, elkerekedő szemmel látta, hogy a keze átmegy Andy vállán. Gyorsan visszarántotta.

Andy megborzongott a testetlen érintésre – vagy Nathan csak képzelte?

\- Ez egy kísértet volt? – kérdezte a fiú Kevint.

\- Nem, ez Aston volt. Állandóan pontokat veszít, mert örökké rohangál.

Nathan most szándékosan kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy újra megérintse Andyt, és figyelte, megborzong-e. Andy hátranézett a válla fölött, épp oda, ahol Nathan állt. Ha Andy érzi ezt…

\- Szerintem kísértet volt – bizonykodott Andy megerősítve Nathan gyanúját.

Kevin megrántotta a vállát. Nathan örvendezett. Andy érzi az érintését! Újra a vállához ért, és nevetett, mikor Andy összerezzent és eldobta a villáját, majd jobbra-balra tekintve kereste a furcsa érzés okozóját.

 _\- Itt vagyok épp mögötted!_ – mondta Nathan vigyorogva, amire persze nem érkezett válasz.

Nos, attól, hogy érzik a jelenlétét, még nem hallják őt. De nyugalom! Nathan megpróbálta megérinteni Kevint úgy, ahogy az előbb Andyvel tette, de nem történt semmi.

 _\- Hm. Érdekes_ – tűnődött.

Újra Andyhez ért. Barátja felpattantott, forgolódott, készen arra, hogy a helyére tegye, aki azt a fagyos érzést okozza. Nathan ránevetett: a felfedezés boldogságában nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy barátja kínosan érzi magát. Szerette volna megölelni. Hiszen ez óriási előrelépés!

\- Nick! – kiáltott Andy, és Nathan megfordult, hogy odapillantson, ahová Andy is néz. – Szeretnék nyugodtan vacsorázni!

\- Parancsolsz? – kérdezte érdeklődve Félig Fejnélküli Nick.

Nathan elégedetten mosolygott. Andy azt hitte, egy kísértet volt! Megérintette újra Andy vállát, hogy megbizonyosodjon. Andy idegesen mordult fel, ahogy a borzongás végigfutott a gerincén.

\- Ez egyáltalán nem vicces! – tiltakozott.

Nathan körülnézett. Pár tanuló figyelte őket. Talán ők fel tudják kelteni a tanárok figyelmét, talán apja észreveszi, mi történik Andyvel, talán tudnak végre egy módot találni az érintkezésre!

Most mindkét kezével megérintette Andyt, remélve a még erősebb tiltakozást. Úgy is lett. Andy felugrott.

\- Állj le! – förmedt rá Nickre. – Azt hittem, a kísértetek nem szórakoznak ilyesmivel!

A kísértet közelebb lebegett és megszólalt.

\- Nem kísértet zaklat téged, édes fiam. Talán megkérhetnéd alvó barátodat, hogy hagyja abba a játszadozást!

Nathanra meredt, akinek elkerekedett a szeme.

 _\- Te látsz engem!_ – kiáltotta.

\- Természetesen. És ne zaklasd az embereket! – szólt feddőn Nick.

- _És hallasz is!_ – Nathan szeme már nem is nyílhatott volna kerekebbre.

\- Kihez beszélsz? – kérdezte Andy.

\- Ne félj fiam, most már nyugtod lesz. És egyél, amíg megteheted! – Nick szeme elidőzött az Andy tányérján halmozódó ételen, aztán húsgombócokról motyogva ellebegett.

Nathan otthagyta összezavarodott barátait, és inkább a Griffendél-ház kísértete után iramodott.

 _\- Várj! Várj, Nick_! – kiabálta.

De hogy hiába kereste az első és a második emeleten, elcsüggedt. Hol vannak a kastély kísértetei, mikor pedig szüksége lenne rájuk? Most, hogy már tudja, azok látják őt, hogy tud velük beszélni, most bezzeg nincsenek sehol.

Míg fel-alá kószált, látott néhány kísértetet, de azok, mikor észrevették őt, eltűntek. Már elmúlt a takarodó, mikor Nathan a pincében bóklászva ezüstös csillogást vett észre az egyik sarokban. Mosolygott, mikor látta, hogy a kísértet nem tűnik el a közeledtére. De mikor ráismert, lehervadt a mosolya. Óvatosan figyelte az előtte pár lépésre lebegő kísértetet, próbálta kitalálni, hogy szólítsa meg. – Nem tud bántani, nyugi! Végül is griffendéles vagy! – bátorította magát.

\- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte a félelmetes figura Nathanra bámulva, aki nem gondolta, hogy a kísértet már észrevette őt.

 _\- Én…_ kezdte, és felnézett a langaléta kísértetre.

\- Te nem vagy mardekáros – nézett rá gyanakodva a kísértet. – De akkor mit keresel itt?

 _\- Szükségem van a segítségedre, uram. Muszáj beszélnem Piton professzorral._ – Nathan hangja nem remegett, bár azért nem volt olyan magabiztos, mint általában.

\- Mi dolga van egy griffendélesnek a Mardekár-ház fejével? – A báró gyanakodva húzta össze a szemöldökét.

Nathannak fogalma sem volt, honnan tudja a báró, hogy ő griffendéles. De nem akarta sokáig húzni a beszélgetést, mert a báró elég félelmetes volt.

 _– Én Piton professzor fia vagyok, uram_ – vágott a közepébe. – _A testemen kívülre kerültem, és ezért ő nem lát és nem hall engem. De csak ő tudja visszavonni azt a varázslatot, ami ezt tette velem. Megtenné, hogy beszél vele, uram?_

Sosem hallott még olyan hátborzongató csendet. Megremegett, mikor a véres kísértet közelebb lebegett, mintha meg akarta volna szimatolni Nathant.

\- Kövess! – szólította fel a báró, és átlebegett a falon.

Nathan utálta ezt, de követte a bárót át a falon és át még más tárgyakon, míg végre apja nappalijának a közepére kerültek. A szoba sötétebb volt mint rendesen, mert csak a tűz fénye világította meg. Nathan körülnézett, de apját sehol sem látta. – Alszik – suttogta rekedten a báró miután oda-vissza átsuhant a hálószoba falán.

Nathan már nyitotta a száját, hogy megkérje, ébressze fel valahogy, de a báró már ki is lebegett a lakásból. Nathan csak állt, és bámulta a falon azt a helyet, ahol a báró eltűnt.

 _\- Tudja, hogy szükségem van rá…_ \- mondta és hallotta saját hangjában a kétségbeesést.

_\- Nathan?_

Egy másik hang – egy mély hang – szólította meg. Nathan megpördült a sarkán, oly gyorsan, hogy tán el is szédül, ha ez az ő állapotában lehetséges lett volna. És megdöbbent arca előtt ott állt – olyan áttetszően akárcsak ő – apja szelleme.

 _\- Hála Merlinnek, te vagy az_! – Apja olyan gyengéden szólt, ahogy Nathan még soha nem hallotta beszélni.

Piton professzor látja őt és beszél hozzá! Ez volt minden vágya azóta, hogy ez a szörnyűség elkezdődött. Az az elsöprő erejű megkönnyebbülés, ami akkor fogta el, mikor rájött, hogy Nickkel tud beszélni, össze sem volt hasonlítható azzal a vibráló energiával, ami közeledő apjából áradt, aki csak jött felé, át a szobán, és micsoda erőt öntött belé, mikor Piton professzor a két kezébe fogta az arcát. A máskor fekete szempárból most fény sugárzott, és nem engedte el Nathan pillantását.

_\- Hol voltál?_

Olyan halkan kérdezte, hogy Nathan alig hallotta meg.

 _\- Én…_ \- kezdte, de nehéz volt bármi értelmeset mondani, mikor ilyen erős érzelmek áradnak rá.

Aggodalom, megkönnyebbülés, megelégedettség, és valami melegség, amit nem tudott azonosítani, de át- meg átjárta, és Nathan majdnem bizonyos volt, hogy azok az érzelmek, melyek körülötte kavarognak, nem csupán belőle fakadnak.

 _\- Aggódtam érted_ – folytatta az apja. – _Nem léphetsz csak úgy ki a testedből, fiatalember!_

Az a mód, ahogy Piton professzor beszélt – minden szigorúsága ellenére – össze sem volt hasonlítható azzal, ahogy apja máskor kifejezte nemtetszését. Azonban elég volt ahhoz, hogy az őt körülvevő dédelgető melegség tovatűnjön, a veszteség érzetét hagyva maga után.

 _\- Én akartam_ … - próbált meg felelni. – _Próbáltam… nagyon sokszor, uram_ … - Nathan úgy érezte, mindjárt elsírja magát az érzések zűrzavarában, melyek már meghaladták azt a szintet, amit még kezelni tudott.

Kínlódása kiült az arcára. A vállán pihenő egyik kéz most végigsimított a haján olyan gyöngédséggel, ahogy reggel az arcán, mikor senki sem látta.

_\- Magyarázd meg, Nathan!_

Nathan behunyta a szemét. – _Ez egy bűbáj_ – kezdte. – _Kimondtam magamra, és most nem működik az ellenbűbáj, és kívül maradtam a testemen, de vissza akarok menni, csak nem tudom, hogy, pedig pontosan követtem az utasítást, és mindent jól csináltam, de nem működik, és nem tudom, mit csináljak…_

 _\- Ssssss…_ \- Apja félbeszakította a zaklatott magyarázkodást, magához húzta Nathan fejét, és a melléhez szorította. Nathan elcsendesedett, ahogy könnyei is elapadtak, ahogy elmerült az apja jelenlétében.

_\- Nyugodj meg, hogy megérthessem, miről beszélsz._

Nathan – bár jelen állapotában nem volt szüksége levegőre, nagyot sóhajtott, s ez megremegtette a körülöttük vibráló gyenge fényt. Most biztonságban érezte magát, és hogy abba tudja hagyni a sírást, erre a biztonságra volt a legnagyobb szüksége.

_\- Valami bűbájt említettél…_

Nathan egyetértőn bólintott.

_\- Miféle bűbáj volt az?_

_\- Egy lélekvarázslat_ – válaszolt. Nem érezte magát ilyen kicsinek, elemi iskolás kora óta.

Apja elengedte őt, és hátrált egy lépést.

_\- Nem is kell, hogy ismerj ilyen bűbájokat. Hol tanultad?_

_\- Egy könyvből, uram_

_\- Hát persze…_

_\- Sajnálom_ – mentegetőzött Nathan.

_\- Tudom, hogy sajnálod._

Most, hogy volt köztük egy lépésnyi távolság, a közelség varázslatos érzése eltűnt, és józanabbul tudta vizsgálni saját érzéseit.

Piton professzor elfogadta a bocsánatkérését.

Nathan rábámult a férfira, aki most leült a kanapéra. A fiú próbálta kiszűrni a cselekedeteket az érzelmi hullámverésből, ami elfogta, mikor meghallotta a férfi szájából a nevét. Ez nem volt egyszerű, és a pince csendje is zavarni kezdte ebben a furcsa helyzetben.

Apja törődéssel közeledett feléje, és bár emlékezett néhány alkalomra, mikor úgy tűnt neki, Piton professzor törődik vele, a férfi viselkedése miatt mindeddig volt benne egy szemernyi kétség. De most nem. Apja most úgy volt aggodalmas, hogy ezt nyíltan kis is fejezte. Csak bámulta Piton árnyát, s most már tényleg elhitte, hogy az a két fénylő kar gondoskodóan átölelte őt, hogy melegséggel árassza el nem csak a testét, de a lelkét is.

Apja megölelte őt, tényleg megölelte…

Végre meg tudott szólalni. – _Maga megölelt engem…_

A tekintet, ami eddig is fogva tartotta, megadta a választ, és Nathan úgy érezte, újra megölelik.

 _\- Gyere ide!_ – szólt Piton. Nathan engedelmeskedett, mintegy transzban a máskor oly hideg, most pedig meleg pillantás bűvöletében. – _Fárasztó napod volt_ – folytatta a férfi, és egy intéssel maga mellé invitálta Nathant a kanapéra.

Nathan leült, aztán rosszallóan összehúzta a szemöldökét.

_\- Ki maga?_

Apja szemöldöke a homlokára szaladt. _– Az egy lélekvarázslat volt vagy egy memóriarontás?_

_\- Maga megölelt…_

_\- Szomorú voltál._

_\- De megölelt…_

Piton professzor megcsóválta a fejét, és ezzel a témát lezártnak tekintette.

 _\- Mondj valamit arról a bűbájról_ – javasolta.

Nathan félretette zavaró érzéseit, és magyarázni kezdte a magára kimondott varázslatot. Most, hogy visszagondolt az előző éjszaka történtekre, ráébredt, milyen egyszerű is volt az a bűbáj, biztos csak valami rossz csillagállás miatt fordult minden olyan rosszra…

 _\- Hol van az a könyv?_ – firtatta az apja.

_\- Kevin ládájában._

_\- Mondj még valamit az ellen-rontásról!_

_Hogy? Nem akarja megbüntetni a barátaimat a házirend súlyos megsértéséért? Nem akar levonni pontokat…?_

Mikor Nathan elhatározta, hogy beszél a professzornak a könyv hollétéről, el volt készülve a legrosszabbra. S most mégis minden a legjobban alakul. Ez azért furcsa… Mintha Piton professzor nem bánná, hogy a Tiltott Részlegben őrzött könyvek egyike a Griffendél-toronyban lapul egy ládában… Nathan gyanúja olyannyira felerősödött, hogy nem volt képes hallgatni többé.

 _\- Maga nem Piton professzor!_ – Talpra ugrott. Kezébe kapta pálcája bűvös lenyomatát.

_\- Hogy én nem vagyok Piton professzor, Nathan?_

Neve és a barátságos hang hallatán Nathan még elszántabban szegezte előre a pálcát. A férfi a pálcára majd Nathanra pillantott, és mosolygott.

 _\- Milyen éber vagy_ – bólintott elismerően. – _Ez is mutatja, hogy az én fiam vagy._

 _\- Nem!_ – kiáltott Nathan, és a pálca hegye felfénylett, vészesen megvilágítva a férfit, aki megadóan felemelte két kezét, ezzel mutatva, hogy nem akar Nathannal harcolni.

_\- Nem tudom, ki maga, de hogy nem Piton professzor, az biztos!_

_\- De igen, az apád vagyok._

_\- Nem lehet! Ő sose viselkedne így, sose beszélne így velem! Ő sose hagyná el a testét, hogy…_

_\- … hogy veled legyen így, árnyalakban?_ – fejezte be a férfi a kérdést. – Látom, már kezdesz lehiggadni. Gyere ide! – intett a gyereknek.

Nathan nem moccant és nem engedte le a pálcát.

 _\- Jó._ – A férfi mintha elszomorodott volna. – _Tudod, mikor a test alszik, a lélek is éppúgy pihen_ – kezdte magyarázni.

Ez nem volt elég Nathannak, és komoran bámulta tovább a férfit. Az folytatta: - _És ilyenkor a lélek olyan lehet, amilyen nem tud lenni, míg a tudat kontrollja alatt áll._ – A magyarázat hatására Nathan pillantásából eltűnt a szigorúság, a tekintetük találkozott. – _És most egyszerűen csak az vagyok, aki vagyok… az apád._

Nathan észre sem vette, de már leengedte a pálcát, s próbálta megemészteni a hallottakat. Zavartan kérdezte: - Most álmodunk?

A férfi mosolygott, ahogy Nathan még sosem látta tőle.

 _\- Gyere, ülj mellém!_ – hívta maga mellé a gyereket.

Nathan lassan a kanapéhoz sétált, aztán – még mindig homlokráncolva – az árny mellé ült.

 _\- Ami itt folyik, tudat alatt rögzül, akár az álom_ – magyarázta tovább a férfi.

Nathan oldalról pillantott apjára, s egyszerre kétségek rohanták meg. – _Akkor ez az egész csak álom?_

_\- Ó, biztosíthatlak, ez nagyon is valóságos. Te majd fogsz is rá emlékezni, ha visszatérsz a testedbe, és magadhoz térsz egészen. Én azonban, ha a test korlátai közé visszatérek, - ha egyáltalán valamire - csak pillanatokra fogok emlékezni._

 

Nathan elszomorodott, és érezte, hogy ebben nincs egyedül. Felpillantott, és apja borús tekintetével találkozott a pillantása. És lenyűgöző volt látni – és érezni – azokat az érzéseket, amelyek a máskor oly visszafogott varázsló tekintetéből áradtak, és Nathannak eszébe jutott a reggel a gyengélkedőn, s hogy mennyire sajnálta, hogy nem érezheti apja érintését, gyengéd ujjait az arcán, a haján. Perselus átölelte a fia vállát, úgy mondta: _\- Sajnálom, kisfiam…_

Hogy apja miért mentegetőzik, ez nem volt egészen világos. De inkább elengedte magát, és kiélvezte apja érintését, míg a férfi átölelve tartotta a vállát.

_\- Vissza kell fordítanunk azt a varázslatot. Azt mondtad, hogy amiből tanultad, az a könyv az egyik barátodnál van. Ki is az?_

_\- Kevin_ – felelt Nathan. – _Az Anima Codex Kevin ládájában van._

_\- Lehetséges, hogy ébren nem fogok majd ennek a beszélgetésnek minden részletére emlékezni._

Nathan félbe akarta szakítani, hogy elmondja: megkérhet majd egy kísértetet a közvetítésre, de apja felemelte a kezét, és sietősen folytatta: - _Ez fontos, Nathan. Kérlek, figyelj! Nemsokára, néhány perc múlva felébred a testem. Nagyon fontos, hogy emlékezzek arra, hol keressem a könyvet, és ebben neked kell segítened_. – Felállt a kanapéról. – _Gyere velem_ – szólította fel Nathant, és átsuhant a csukott ajtón.

Nathan követte a másik szobába, melyről tudta, hogy apja hálószobája. Körülnézett. Azelőtt sosem gondolkodott azon, hogy vajon milyen lehet apja hálóhelye, és most meglepődött. Az ágy uralta a szobát, az ágyfüggönyök világoszöld színe szöges ellentétben állt a mindig feketeruhás emberrel. Könnyű, krémszínű pléd takarta az ágy egyik felét, s alatta pihent a szoba gazdája. Ez, és a mellette álló lélek furcsa látványt nyújtott, de nem volt idő ezen merengeni.

_\- Ráérsz később körülnézni. Most gyere ide, egészen közel!_

Nathan engedelmeskedett. Odament az ágyhoz, és a lélekről a testre fordult a pillantása. Apja békésen aludt a meleg takaró alatt, a szája kissé nyitva volt, és így, fekvő helyzetében az orra még nagyobbnak tűnt.

 _Most vissza kell mennem_ – szólt a lélek. – _Tedd, amit mondok! Mondogasd, hogy találom meg a könyvet, egészen addig, míg fel nem ébredek egészen. Akkor talán emlékezni fogok. Megértettél?_

_\- De nem…_

_\- Kezdd most, Nathan!_

Nathant megzavarta a félbeszakítás, de aztán mondani kezdte, ahogy megbeszélték:

_\- A könyv Kevin ládájában van._

_\- Úgy mondd, mintha parancsot mondanál, Nathan!_ – Az árnyalak elhelyezkedett az ágy fölött. – _Azt mondd, hogy Kevinnél keressem a könyvet!_

Nathan megbabonázva figyelte, ahogy a szellem a test fölé fekszik az ágyon. – _Kérdezd Kevint a könyvről! –_ mondta.

 _\- Folytasd!_ – hangzott a parancs.

 _\- Kérdezd Kevint a könyvről!_ – ismételte Nathan újra meg újra. A szellem már teljesen a test fölött lebegett, már majdnem teljesen eltűnt, és Nathan közelebb hajolt, úgy ismételgette: - _Kérdezd Kevint a könyvről! Kérdezd Kevint a könyvről!_

Hirtelen felpattant a fekete szempár, s Nathan lélegzete elakadt, mintha gombóc nőtt volna a torkába. Apja pontosan rá nézett, és egy pillanatra Nathan arra gondolt, hogy talán látja is őt. De ez az érzés hamarosan szertefoszlott, mert észlelte, hogy apja csak a világoszöld függönyt nézi. A férfi mélyet lélegzett, mozdult, hogy felkeljen. Nathan hátrált egy lépést, mikor apja a nyakát hajlítgatva kilépett a padlóra. S hogy felállt, dacára annak, hogy hálóruhát viselt, immár ugyanaz a fagyos, kimért Piton professzor volt, akit Nathan ismert. S a fiúnak fájt a szíve, hogy a szabad lélek tovatűnt.


	27. Együttműködés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione és Perselus együtt próbálnak valamit tenni Nathanért.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönet Nimbusznak, aki kigyomlálja a fordításból a hibákat, és két lurkó mellett is vette ehhez a fáradságot.

Perselus nem sokat aludt aznap éjjel. A pihenésre szánt pár órát megzavarták az álmok, s azok még reggel is nyugtalansággal töltötték el. A fiáról álmodott, és próbálta összeilleszteni az összefüggéstelen részleteket, melyek nem mentek ki a fejéből. Perselus régóta hozzászokott már az alvás nélküli éjszakák okozta stresszhez, de most ez valahogy más volt. Nem volt ilyen ideges a „Potter-napok” óta.

Megmosakodva és tiszta fekete talárba öltözve lépett ki a nappaliba, ahol a sarokban álló, könyvekkel megrakott íróasztalra esett a pillantása. Valahogy tudta, hogy értelmetlen azokhoz a könyvekhez visszatérnie. Végigpillantott a szobán – végig a temérdek köteten – és ugyanazt érezte. Valami azt súgta neki: a válasz nem azokban a könyvekben van. Amire szüksége van, azt nem ebben a szobában találja meg.

Talán nem is nyomtatott szövegben van a felelet… Csak hát… A válasznak egy könyvben kell rejtőznie valahol - mondta egy furcsa kis hang a fejében, mely mintha Grangeré lett volna. Mikor kezdett el odafigyelni arra, hogy miket mond az asszony? Ez furcsa érzés volt, bár ugyanakkor sziklaszilárd. Ez az érzés sugallta azt is, hogy nincs itt a szobában a szükséges könyv.

De akkor hol van? A könyvtár lett volna a megfelelő válasz, és Perselus meg volt elégedve, hogy ellentmondhat annak a belső – és női – hangnak, amely ezt javasolta neki. Másfelé kell mennie, méghozzá a tetthelyre.  
Ott lesz a válasz a Griffendél-toronyban. Nem kérdezte magától, miért olyan fontos a torony, nem volt biztos benne, hogy értelmes feleletet tudna adni. Csak azt tudta, hogy amint csak a szeme elé kerülnek, ki kell kérdeznie egy bizonyos griffendéles párost.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Nathan nyugtalan várakozással figyelte apját, amint az a szokásos reggeli teendőit végezte. A kandalló párkányán álló óra azt mutatta, hogy még túl korán van a reggelihez, és Nathan eltűnődött, hogy vajon mindig ilyen borzasztó korán szokott-e felkelni az apja.

Ahogy a férfi a könyveket pásztázta a tekintetével, az azt sugallta Nathannak, hogy ez egyáltalán nem egy szokványos reggel Piton professzor számára. Nathan hinni akarta, hogy apját a miatta érzett nyugtalanság hajtotta ki az ágyból, és hogy talán sikerrel járt. Az éjjel történtek után határozottan könnyebb volt elfogadnia, hogy az apja valóban törődik vele.

Vajon fog Piton professzor emlékezni, mi történt köztük? Meg fogja találni a Kevin ládájában megbúvó könyvet? Esetleg keresnie kellene egy kísértetet, de a gondolat, hogy végigjárja a kastélyt, csakhogy valakivel megértesse magát, elég csüggesztő volt. S talán sokkal kevesebbet kell várnia reggeliig, mikor aztán apja előveszi a barátait.

Múlt az idő, és feszült volt a csend. Nathan figyelte apját, és képtelen volt szabadulni az éjszakai találkozás emlékétől. Megfigyelte és összehasonlította a mostani embert az akkorival, és kereste a valódi törődés jeleit a kagyló módra csukott, rideg arcvonásokon. Egy pillanatra, vagy inkább harmadik, negyedik pillantásra nem volt már olyan áthatolhatatlan a Piton professzor érzéseit rejtő köd. Elevenebb volt a tűzbe pillantó tekintet, és emberibb a teáért nyúló mozdulat. Talán mindig is ilyen volt ez, csak Nathan nem vette észre azelőtt.  
Lehet…

Az elképzelések, melyeket Nathan kivert a fejéből, az álmok, melyeket elkergetett, most újra visszalopóztak reménykedő szívébe. Kicsinek érezte magát, egy kisfiúnak, aki apja kezét fogva megy a játszótérre. Arra a kézre Nathan már nem csak úgy emlékezett, hogy ökölbe szorul dühében, hanem ahogy könnyedén végigsimít egy könyv gerincén. Érezni vélte az érintést, mintha az ő kezére simult volna az a kéz.  
Talán…

Nathan elképzelte magát, ahogy a tűz fénye mellett csatlakozik az apjához egy kis esti olvasásra, és mikor majd összeszaladnak a betűk a szeme előtt, az ölébe hajtaná a fejét. Szinte érezte, ahogy apja ujjai végigsimítanak a haján – halvány nyomaként az éjszakai szabad találkozásnak. De egy nap talán tényleg így lehetne.  
Talán…

És bár ez valószínűleg nem ma történik meg, de még nem is holnap – Nathannak mégis újra kedve támadt a várakozáshoz. Álmodozni lehet, nincs megtiltva, és legközelebb már tudni fogja, hogy nem lehetetlen, hogy valóra válhat.

Ennél a fogadkozásnál már véget is ért a várakozás, mert apja felállt, és fekete talárjáért nyúlt, mert kimenni készült. Biztos a nagyterembe mennek most, és Nathan remélte, hogy apja elcsípi Kevint. Se kedve, se oka nem volt már arra, hogy valóságos testén kívül maradjon. Úgyhogy nincs mese, szükségük van arra a könyvre!

~o0oOo0o~

Perselusnak nem állt szándékában ilyen korán reggelizni, de tudta, hogy a haszontalan várakozás sem segít, hogy visszahozza a fiát. A tétlen, üres percekben csak kavarogtak a fejében a gondolatok, és minden megfontolás csak megerősítette abban a szándékában, hogy a Griffendél-toronyban keresse a választ. Lupin nem kereste őt tegnap – ez eléggé aggasztotta Perselust. Az SVK professzor biztosan vizsgálódott a házában – ebben Perselus bizonyos volt – még ha nem is érezte szükségesnek, hogy tájékoztassa őt az eredményről.

Persze lehet, hogy Grangernek beszámolt, bár azzal semmire se mennek. De akkor az azt jelenti, hogy Granger nem osztja meg vele a Lupintól kapott információkat. Talán bosszúból? Perselus képesnek tartotta erre, bár ennek a lehetőségnek ellentmondott, hogy az asszony azt mondta: nem titkolna el semmit Perselus elől, ami Nathan állapotára vonatkozik.  
Akkor viszont Lupin volt ostoba.

Perselusnak nem volt szüksége a segítségükre, hogy megtudja azt, amire szüksége van. Ki tudja ő szedni a fiúkból amit akar, nagyon is! Az elsők között akart megérkezni a nagyterembe, hogy az étkezés alatt elkapja az embereit. De egyelőre csak Hagrid terpeszkedett a tanári asztalnál mikor Perselus a szokásos helyére telepedett, és tekintetével pásztázni kezdte a még majdnem üres termet.

Kollégái nemkívánatos társasága nélkül persze kevésbé lett volna fárasztó kivárni az időt.

\- Van-e valami változás Mr Granger állapotában? – kérdezte Minerva.

\- Maga tud valamit? – kérdezett vissza Perselus, és kortyolt egy kicsit a kávéból, melyre mégiscsak ráfanyalodott, míg a griffendélesek megérkeznek.

\- Egy szimpla „nem” teljesen megfelelő lett volna.

\- Semmi sem változott. – Mielőtt Minerva folytatta volna a csevegést, Perselus hozzátette: - És nem, Poppy nem küldheti a Szent Mungóba.

\- És mit szól ehhez Hermione? – kérdezte Minerva.

\- Ő sem fogja helyeselni - válaszolt Perselus rosszalló arckifejezéssel.

\- Ezt ő maga is meg tudja mondani! – A társalgás tárgya félbeszakította a párbeszédet. Granger elfoglalta a férfi másik oldalán a helyet mielőtt hozzátette: - Ha ma estig sem találjuk ki, hogy ébresszük fel Nathant, én magam beszélek a Szent Mungóval.

\- És azzal kockáztatja a gyerek életét. Indokolt döntés, különösen egy anyától. – Perselus szavai keserűek voltak, akárcsak a kávéja íze.

\- Haladtál valamit?

A kérdés bizonytalanná tette a férfit. Nem csak azért, mert teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta az ő előbbi megjegyzését, de azért is, mert biztos volt benne, az asszony tudja, mi erre a válasz. Ugyan mit találhatott volna ki azóta, hogy elváltak tegnap késő éjszaka?

Láthatta, hogy az asszony magatartása nem változott az előző napi délután óta. Azóta, hogy elkezdett kiabálni vele abból az egyszerű okból, hogy apaként próbált viselkedni, Granger folyamatosan csípős megjegyzésekkel illeti. Őt okolja azért, ami történt? Ha így van, az totális tévedés. Ha bűnbakot keres, jobb, ha Lupint okolja! Erről eszébe is jutott, hogy…

\- Beszámolt neked Lupin? – kérdezte az asszonyt.

\- Miről kellett volna?

Perselus felhorkant.

\- Nyavalyás vérfarkas…

\- Találkoztam vele a könyvtárban, mikor összegyűjtöttem azokat a hiábavaló információkat tegnap…

Perselus elengedte a füle mellett a gúnyt, de az érzéseit nem titkolta.

\- Remus nagyon levert volt, hogy nem tud segíteni. Elnézést kért, hogy Nathan ilyen helyzetbe került, mikor pedig az ő felelőssége volt a védelme, de én biztosítottam, hogy nem ő volt az egyetlen felelős. Nem kívánhatom tőle, hogy egyfolytában figyelje Nathant. Volt azonban más, aki azt állította, hogy állandóan ezt teszi…

Erre a vádaskodásra csak egy megvető pillantás volt a válasz. Perselus nem akart jelenetet a nagyteremben, de azt sem engedhette, hogy Hermione őt okolja mindenért, és az övé legyen az utolsó szó.

\- A griffendélesek híresek a felelőtlenségükről – felelte. Biztos volt benne, hogy az asszony megérti a szavaiban bujkáló fenyegetést.

Hermione keserűen húzta el a száját.

\- Hát persze… Perselus.

A férfi a nagyterembe szállingózó tanulókat figyelte, de a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Granger megragadja a teáscsészét, és sietősen enni kezd a tányérján lévő ételből. És nem lepte meg, hogy hamarosan felállt, megköszönte a reggelit, pontosan akkor, mikor a két várt kölyök átlépte a küszöböt. Mikor felállt, Granger félreértette a szándékát.

\- Nincs szükségem kíséretre.

Perselus gúnyosan horkantott, és otthagyta az asszonyt. Vissza se nézett, csak ment a Griffendél asztala felé, s csak arra a pillanatra állt meg, amíg odaszólt: - Mr Brown és Mr Wood, jöjjenek egy szóra az irodámba! Tizenöt perc múlva.

Ha lett volna ott egy kísértet, tanúja lehetett volna egy széles, boldog vigyornak Nathan arcán, amiből sugárzott a szeretet, és az ölelni vágyás. S az a kísértet valószínűleg kíváncsian követte volna a furcsa kis griffendéles csapatot a pincébe azon a reggelen.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Ült mereven a székén, és csak nézte az asztala felé közeledő két gyereket rezzenetlen tekintettel.

\- Mit történt a toronyban? – kérdezte, amint megálltak előtte.

A fiúk összepillantottak a szemük sarkából. Habozásuk felingerelte Perselust.

\- Várom a választ!

\- Nem tudjuk, uram – válaszolt végre Wood.

\- És maga, Mr Brown? – fordult rögtön Kevinhez Perselus. – Volna olyan szíves, és elmondaná, mi történt?

\- Nem tudom, mi történt, uram.

\- Akár akarják, akár nem, úgyis el fogják mondani, úgyhogy javaslom, kezdjenek beszélni! – dörrent rájuk Perselus, s a fiúk összerezzentek.

\- De tényleg nem tudjuk, uram – mondta fájdalmasan Wood. – Mikor mi felmentünk,  
Nathan már ágyban volt. Én csak reggel tudtam meg, hogy valami rossz történt…

\- Nem voltak együtt? – Perselus megriadt. Miért ment Nathan korábban aludni, mint a barátai? Ráébredt, hogy semmit sem tud a fia szokásairól.

\- Nathan korábban lefeküdt akkor este – mondta Wood ismét.

\- De miért? – firtatta tovább Perselus.

Csend.

\- Azt kérdeztem, miért? – emelte fel Perselus a hangját.

\- Mert le volt törve, uram – felelte ismét Wood. Brown csendben maradt.

\- Meddig kell kérdezgetnem, hogy végre elmondják, mi történt? Vagy megvárják, míg végképp elvesztem a türelmem?

Wood nyelt egyet. Brown súlyos hallgatásba burkolózott.

\- Malfoy felültette őt, uram – nyögte ki végre Brown. – Felpiszkálta Nathant, hogy menjen be a könyvtár tiltott részlegébe, pedig tudta, hogy bajba kerül, ha elkapják. És mikor Nathan bement, már rohant is Madam Cvikkerhez.

Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökét.

\- De nem kapták el, mert akkor már én is tudnék erről a marhaságról. – Kezdett dühös lenni, és legszívesebben azonnal kiszabott volna valami jó kis büntetést. Hogy hagyhatta magát csőbe húzni Nathan már megint, azok után, hogy ő maga is figyelmeztette? Legszívesebben megrázta volna ezeket itt. De inkább a feladatra koncentrált, és ismét a fiúkra bámult.

\- Mi volt a feladat?

Brown nyugtalanul pislogott, de Wood válaszolt. – Ki kellett hoznia egy könyvet, uram.

\- Miféle könyvet?

Wood Brownra pillantott segélykérőn, de Kevin szívesebben nézett bárhová máshová, mint rájuk. Perselus tudta, hogy most beletrafált a közepébe.

\- És hol van most az a könyv? – kérdezte.

Brown feszülten állt, Wood meg a cipőjét nézte.

\- Mr Brown, hozza ide azt a könyvet, de AZONNAL!

A fiúk ugrottak egyet ijedtükben.

\- Mozgás! – mordult még rájuk, mire végre kiszaladtak, mondván, hogy mindjárt visszajönnek.

Piton öklével az asztalra vágott, hogy ezzel is csökkentse a mérgét.

\- Ostoba, agyatlan szamarak! – átkozódott csikorgó fogakkal, és megígérte magának, hogy Devon Malfoy ezúttal nem ússza meg büntetés nélkül.

Sóhajtott. Egy könyv a tiltott részlegből… Mit gondolt Nathan? Míg nem látta a könyvet, Perselus nem lehetett biztos benne, de meg mert volna esküdni, hogy onnan származik a fiát ért átok. Egy sötét varázslatokkal teli könyv – szinte biztos! – és Perselus csak reménykedni tudott, hogy a dolog még visszafordítható.

Nem akart arra gondolni, mi van, ha mégsem…

Perselus eltűnődve simogatta az orrnyergét, és mindent elöntő szomorúságot érzett, melyet eddig mindig haraggal palástolt. Valószínűleg jobban értette volna az őt elárasztó érzéseket, ha láthatta volna a fiút, aki ott állt mellette, és az ő lehajtott fejére tette a kezét.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Andy és Kevin visszatértek az Anima Codexszel, és nem volt meglepő egy cseppet sem, hogy negyven pontlevonásnyi büntetést kaptak azért, hogy először eldugták a könyvet. Viszont igenis meglepő volt az a szorongó pillantás, amellyel - a fiúk távozása után - apja a könyvet méregette. Nathan aggódni kezdett.

Piton professzor egy pillanatig csak bámult a könyvre, és pillantása olyan volt, amiről csak Nathan tudta, hogy milyen érzéseket takar. Apja szeme fénylett, és Nathan szerette volna tudni, vajon mire gondol most, és megérteni, ő maga miért szeretné most megölelni és vigasztalni a férfit, megfordítva az éjszakai szereposztást.

Mindketten összerezzentek a nyíló ajtó keltette zörejre. Hermione lépett a szobába. Megtorpant, hogy meglátta – nem őket, csak a férfit a szobában.

\- Sajnálom, azt hittem, valamelyik osztályban vagy már – szabadkozott.

\- Ott is kéne lennem – mordult a férfi a szokásos modorában. Felállt, összeszedte a dolgait, és azokkal együtt az Anima Codexet is a hóna alá vette. Nathan biztos volt benne, hogy Piton professzor elújságolja az asszonynak a hírt, de apja szótlanul ment ki a szobából, és vitte magával az egyetlen dolgot, amiben Hermione megtalálhatta volna a módját a fia visszahozatalának.

 _\- Hé!_ – tiltakozott Nathan. Ha tanítania kell, Piton professzornak ott kellett volna hagynia anyjánál a könyvet, legalább délelőttre.

Nathan fel volt háborodva, és biztos volt benne, hogy még legalább egy napig kell még a testén kívül lennie. Gondolta, keres egy kísértetet, de aztán elvetette az ötletet. Most az kell, hogy valaki átnézze azt a könyvet amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, és Piton professzor épp ezt fogja tenni, legalábbis ez a szándéka. Nathan otthagyta hát gyanútlan anyját az immár haszontalan kötetekkel, és a bájitaltan terme felé indult, mert ott remélte megtalálni apját.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

\- Öt pont, Mr Riley! – mondta Perselus. A leggyorsabban elkészíthető bájitalt jelölte ki az elsősöknek, de ezek a tökfejűek egyre-másra követik el a legelképesztőbb hibákat, és csak feltartják.

Magával hozta a könyvet, de nem merte még kinyitni a diákokkal zsúfolt tanteremben. Ilyesfajta szövegektől az ember sose tudhatja, mit várjon. Ennek sose szabadott volna a fia kezébe kerülnie. Lélekvarázslatok… Ez semmi jót sem jelent.

És mert képzett varázsló volt, gondolatban akár azt is hozzátehette volna, hogy a „semmi jó” enyhe kifejezés. Belepiszkálni egy lélekbe…

De nem fog gondolni a dementorokra. És nem fog gondolni a Sötét Nagyúrra sem.  
A hideg futkosott a hátán minden igyekezete ellenére, ahogy küzdött, hogy kizárja elméjéből a múltat. Viszont meg kellett szabadulnia a diákoktól, mert érezte, hogy most minden elvesztegetett perc számít, jobban, mint bármikor.

\- Húsz percük van, hogy elkészítsék a bájitalt, aztán tűnjenek a szemem elől! – Hátat fordított az osztálynak, és az íróasztala felé indult a terem végébe.

\- Húsz perc? De hiszen az nem lesz elég!

Perselus meghallotta a méltatlankodást, azonnal megpördült, és fitymáló, gúnyos pillantást vetett keresztfiára. – Öt pont a Mardekártól, Mr. Malfoy – mondta, és szemrebbenést nélkül tette hozzá: - .. és büntetőmunka.

De annak – ahogy mindenki másnak is – elakadt a lélegzete. – De Perse…

\- Újabb öt pont a Mardekártól, Mr. Malfoy – vágott a szavába Perselus, elvágva a további vita útját. Azok után amit ma megtudott, s hallva a keresztfiát - akinek szemmel láthatólag semmi lelkifurdalása nincs amiatt, hogy mi történt Nathannal -, csak nőtt a mérge. Tudta, hogy Devonnak voltak bűntársai, de hogy ő maga is nyakig benne volt, az kétségtelen.

Már meg kellett volna állítani ezt a gyerekes, buta rivalizálást. Ha tudta volna, hogy ez ide vezet, megtette volna.

Mi történt a fia lelkével?

Csigalassúsággal telt az idő, pedig szárnyalnia kellett volna. Perselus visszament az íróasztalhoz, aztán ahogy a kiszabott idő letelt, kikergette az elsősöket az osztályból, és maga is menni készült.

\- Perselus bácsi…

Felmordult. A gyerek nyugtalanul bár, de megvetette a lábát a földön, és csak állt, figyelmet remélve.

\- Mi van? – vakkantott oda Perselus, mert a pokolba kívánta az őt feltartó gyereket.

\- Komolyan gondoltad a büntetést? – kérdezte a gyerek vakmerően.

\- Hallottad-e valaha, hogy mondtam ugyan, de nem gondoltam komolyan? – torkollta le Perselus a gyereket összehúzott szemmel.

\- Soha… - felelt Devon, és mardekáros fegyelemmel hozzátette: - … uram…

S mikor Perselus sarkon fordult, megkérdezte: - De miért?

Perselus visszanézett a válla fölött.

\- Mert egy önző, elkényeztetett kis kígyó vagy, nem fogadsz nekem szót, és ráadásul veszélybe sodortad a fiamat. És most úgy döntöttem, hogy büntetőmunkára jössz hozzám minden nap, addig, amíg csak azt nem mondom, hogy elég! – mondta keményen, és csak nézte a piruló-sápadó gyereket.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Ha annak a másik fiúnak – aki szintén ott volt a szobában – az arca tudott volna színt változtatni, bizony azt tette volna. Nathan tátott szájjal bámulta az apja után becsukódó ajtót, én nem hitt a saját – bár láthatatlan – szemének-fülének. Piton professzor végenincs büntetést adott Malfoynak? És őmiatta, ez nem vitás! A szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről.

Hangos szipogás figyelmeztette, hogy nincs egyedül a teremben. Megfordulva a szemét dörgölő, a könnyeit törölgető Malfoyra nézett. A fiú sírt.

 _\- Most ki bőg, mi?_ – kérdezte Nathan, bár tudta, a szőke gyerek nem hallja őt. – _Ő az én apám, nem a tiéd!_

Úgy gondolta, e sírás láttán elégedettnek kellene lennie, de nem volt az. Pedig még bíztatta is magát: _\- Milyen érzés hallani, hogy mekkora csődtömeg vagy?_

De semmi kárörömöt nem érzett. Haragos tekintettél nézte a szipogó mardekárost, és megválaszolt magának: szörnyű volt hallani, hogy mekkora csalódást okozott. Eszébe jutott saját keresztapja, Harry, és el sem tudta gondolni, milyen rémes lenne ezt tőle hallani… milyen rémes lenne ezt az apjától hallani…

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Hermione felriadt a csendes jegyzetelésből, mikor Perselus a laborba lépett.

\- Jó, hogy visszajöttél. Bele kell kezdenünk néhány bájitalba – kezdte.

\- Felejtsd el! – jött a válasz.

Hermione csak nézett. – De figyelj, Perselus. Ha…

\- A lelke áll valami befolyás alatt – jelentette be Perselus és fekete szemét az asszony tekintetébe fúrta.

Hermione agyán ezer kérdés cikázott át egy pillanat alatt, de meg se bírt szólalni. Csak bámult szótlanul Perselusra, míg végre megmozdult a szája, és azt kérdezte suttogva: - A lelke…?

\- Ez volt nála. – Perselus felmutatta a könyvet. – Úgyhogy, ha megbocsátasz, szükségem van a laborra.

Hermione tekintete ide-oda ugrált a könyv és Perselus arca között. – Add ide azt a könyvet, Perselus!

\- Neked nem lesz erre szükséged. A sötét varázslatok…

\- Invito könyv! – kiáltotta Hermione, és a könyv már a kezében is volt. De mielőtt fellapozta volna, Perselus rátette a kezét, hogy ne tudja kinyitni.

\- Elment az a csöpp eszed is? – mordult az asszonyra. – Engedd el, de azonnal!

\- Hagyjál, Perselus!

Ha Perselus azt képzelte, könnyedén elveszi a nőtől a könyvet, hát nagyot tévedett. Csak álltak ott egymásra meredve, aztán a férfi sóhajtott, bár még mindig szorosan tartotta a könyvet.

\- Na jó, itt maradhatsz, míg megvizsgálom.

\- Ha azt hiszed, kihagyhatsz belőle, hát rosszul ismersz!

\- Granger, nem nyithatsz ki egy sötét varázslatokkal teli könyvet, mielőtt megvizsgálnád, ezt te is nagyon jól tudod! Hogy mi zavart bele Nathan… Hé, mi az ördögöt csinálsz?

Perselus elengedte a könyvet, és rázta a kezét, hogy kimenjen belőle a fájás, melyet Hermione nonverbális ártása okozott. Az asszony - bár tartott a megtorlástól, melyről biztosan tudta, hogy bekövetkezik – kinyitotta az Anima Codexet. Ez megállította a férfit egy pillanatra, mielőtt újra megkaparintotta volna az asszonytól a könyvet.

\- Látod, még egyben vagyok. Téged meg sose láttalak még félni, úgyhogy ne viselkedj így! – korholta Hermione a férfit, és úgy tartotta a könyvet, hogy az ne érje el. Piton horkantott.

\- És neked olyan mérhetetlen ismereteid vannak a sötét varázslatokról, hogy biztos vagy benne, semmi sem történhet, ha kinyitod ezt a könyvet, igaz? Hagyd abba ezt a gyerekes viselkedést, és gondolkozz, mielőtt teszel valamit, te hős griffendéles! Majd ugyanúgy egy ágyban landolsz mint Nathan, s ami még rosszabb, engem is magaddal húzol!

Perselus komolyan nézett az asszonyra, anélkül, hogy észrevette volna előbbi szavai kettős értelmét. Hermione elpirult és elfordította az arcát, hogy elrejtse a gondolatait – a naiv reményt. Igaza van Perselusnak, tényleg gyerekesen viselkedik, de akkor is: ez nem menti a férfi viselkedését, ami a vitát provokálta.

\- Mikor szerezted meg ezt a könyvet? – kérdezte, így próbálva meg visszaterelni a szót magára a kódexre. – És honnan tudtad, hogy Nathannal volt?

\- Lupinnak fogalma sincs, mi folyik a Griffendél-toronyban. Nathan a zárolt részlegből hozta el a könyvet, és vele volt végig, mikor az a dolog történt. A kis barátai meg nem súgták meg nekünk ezt a lényegtelen kis információt…

Perselus hangja csöpögött a gúnytól, de Hermione mostanra már tudta, hogy ez csak kitűnően alkalmazott hárítás.

Elengedte a füle mellett a megalapozatlan vádaskodást, és megkérdezte:

\- Azt mondtad, elvarázsolták a lelkét. Biztos vagy ebben, vagy csak találgatsz? – Hermione újra a férfi szemébe nézett, s próbálta elérni, hogy az csak az őszinteségét lássa, semmi mást.

\- Szeretném, ha tévednék – felelt Perselus. Hermione erre az alsó ajkába harapott.

\- Perselus… - Hermione megpróbált szólni, de nem mert hangot adni a félelmének, nehogy azok valóra váljanak, vagy a férfi megerősítse őket.

\- Tudom… - mondta Perselus egyszerre olyan melegen, ahogy Hermione még sosem hallotta őt beszélni. – De azt hiszem, már túl sok időt elvesztegettünk. Hadd vizsgáljam meg a könyvet, Hermione.

_Ó, te mardekáros szörnyeteg!_

\- Szerintem inkább a rábeszélőképességedet kellene megvizsgálnod, merthogy nemigen van! Hiába nevezel Hermionénak ilyen bársonyos hangon, attól még nem adom oda a könyvet, és nem hagyom, hogy kiutálj innen! – Elpirult újra, de most már megkötötte magát, és csak bámulta kihívóan a férfit. S hogy az nem tagadta, hogy manipulálni akarta, így folytatta: – Úgy gondolom, mi ketten is tudjuk tanulmányozni azt a könyvet. Nem értem, miért ne lehetne. Hisz mindketten azt akarjuk, hogy Nathan rendbe jöjjön!

Hermione látta, hogy a két fekete szemöldök összeszalad, de semmi több nem történt. Megfordult, a munkaasztalhoz ment, és rátette a nyitott könyvet. Megforgatta a lapokat, kereste a tartalomjegyzéket, aztán hallotta, hogy a férfi közeledik, és érezte is, hogy megáll a háta mögött.

\- Úgy tűnik, szándékosan vagy ilyen vakmerő. Engem piszkosul nem érdekel, de neked Nathanra kellene gondolni, amikor így viselkedsz!

\- Állandóan rá gondolok. És zavarsz. – Ez nem volt igaz, hisz még nem is kezdett olvasni. Mindazonáltal úgy tűnt, ez hatott, de mikor végül valóban olvasni kezdett, tényleg megzavarta a székláb csikorgása a kőpadlón, ahogy a férfi ingerülten helyet kért, hogy ő is láthassa a könyvet. Hermionénak kis mosolyra húzódott a szája sarka, de rögtön el is komorodott. Nathan lelke… El se tudta képzelni, hogy lehetséges ez, így a háttérbe szorította félelmeit, és tovább tanulmányozta a könyvet Perselusszal.

Valaki sóhajtott a szobában, de azt egyikük sem hallotta. Egy fiú ült fél fenékkel az asztal szélén, s csak figyelte, hogy dolgoznak együtt konok, keményfejű szülei.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Nathan föl-le járt a munkaasztal előtt. Szülei már a fél könyvet átolvasták, és megbeszélték több részét is, de a legfontosabbat még nem. Még mindig nem tudják mi történt ővele, pedig már olvasták azt a varázsigét, amit használt. Piton professzor felment a nagyterembe, anyja épp az Anima Codex fölé hajolt, és Nathannak fogalma se volt, mit kellene csinálnia.

S míg járkált, egyszerre csak valamit meglátott a szeme sarkából. Megtorpant.

_\- Mami?_

Anyja odafordult a hangra, és Nathan elégedetten látta, hogy az asszony szeme kikerekedik, és elakad a hangja a fia láttán.

 _\- Nathan!_ – rohant oda, és szorosan megölelte. – _Nathan, kicsikém…_ \- motyogta a fia feje búbját csókolva. - _Hát itt vagy… Igazán itt vagy…_ \- Eltolta magától egy kicsit a gyereket, tetőtől talpig végignézte, megfordította és újra a karjába zárta. – _És egyben vagy, hála az égnek! Egy pillanatra azt hittem, elvesztél, elszakítottak tőlem, elvettek tőlem!_

Nathan lelkesen viszonozta az ölelést, fürdött anyja szeretetében, élvezte a boldog megkönnyebbülést.

\- _Vagy mégsem? Nem vagy jól?_ – kérdezte anyja, és gyengéden a fejére tette a kezét. Hüvelykujjával végigsimított a fiú arcán, elmázolta a boldogság és megkönnyebbülés könnyeit. Nathan csak bólintani tudott, aztán csak hagyta magát ölelni, és nem panaszkodott. Mióta megtörtént az a váratlan találkozás az apja lelkével a múlt éjjel, állandóan remélte, hogy anyjával is találkozhat. Míg közöttük járt-kelt, mindig remélte, hogy szülei megérzik az aggodalmait, és megtalálják a módot, hogy felszabadítsák a testét, és minden rendbe jöjjön.

\- _Miért nem mentél vissza a testedbe?_ – kérdezte anyja. Nathannak mintha gombóc nőtt volna a torkába, és a sírástól elcsuklott a hangja. – _Vagy nem akartál?_ – unszolta Hermione válaszra, és erőtlen hangja arra késztette Nathant, hogy összeszedje magát.

 _\- Beszélj édes…_ \- kérte Hermione.

 _\- Mami…_ \- kezdte Nathan, de nem tudta folytatni.

 _\- Itt vagyok, édeském… itt vagyok…_ \- A két ölelő kar többet mondott minden szónál. Nathan behunyta a szemét, így emlékezett az éjszakára, amikor apja nyugtatgatta így. A kéz a hátáról a feje tetejére vándorolt, s ott lebegett fölötte, mintha kitapogatna valamit.

_\- Még mindig összeköttetésben vagy a testeddel. Gyere vissza hozzám, kicsim!_

_\- Én akarok, de…_ \- motyogta Nathan könnyek között.

Anyja gyöngéden tartotta a karjában, de összeráncolt homlokkal figyelte. – _Akkor miért nem teszed? Ártott neked másképp is az a könyv?_ – firtatta. – _Nem tudok élni nélküled Nathan… Kérlek…_

 _\- Az a varázsige…_ \- mondta Nathan. – Nem tudom használni…

Az összeráncolt homlok kisimult, az asszony szemében elszántság tükröződött. – _De én itt vagyok, és segítek neked! Tudod, melyik varázsige volt az?_

Nathan bólintott és elmagyarázta, mi történt vele. Közben úgy érezte, mintha öt éves lenne, de nem törődött vele. A végére úgy érezte, mintha mentegetőzne.

_\- … és nem tudtam szólni neked, mert nem voltam képes elérni, hogy halljál engem. Sajnálom, mami. Próbáltam elmagyarázni a kísérteteknek, de nem értették._

_\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megpróbáltad_ – nyugtatgatta Hermione. Simogatta az arcát, mint az előbb, és újra a ölelésébe vonva egy csókot nyomott a homlokára.

_\- Minden rendben lesz, meglátod. Apád és én segítünk, hogy visszatérhess._

Nathant végképp megnyugtatták a csöndes, megértő szavak. Hitt anyjának. Mert tudta, hogy az mindent megtesz, ami szükséges, hogy végre megoldódjanak a dolgok, és meg is van hozzá az eszköz.

 _\- Ott van a könyv_ – bólogatott, és némileg összeszedve magát kiegyenesedett a szoros ölelésben. S akkor egyszerre csak feltárult az ajtó, és apja lépett a szobába. Nathan megdermedt az ijedtségtől, ahogy apja alvó anyja felé közeledett. Kivonta magát az asszony öleléséből, és apja elé állt. – _Ne! Ne ébreszd fel!_

Hermione újra magához vonta, apja meg leült és hagyta tovább aludni az asszonyt. Nathan sóhajtott egyet, behunyta a szemét; egy gyöngéd kéz simogatta a haját, s ő újra belesimult anyja ölelésébe. Meg mert volna esküdni, hogy anyja keze – bár anyagtalan, de mégis – meleg.

Álltak ott, várakozó csendben. Nathan hátrafordította a fejét, és észrevette, hogy anyja azt a másikat figyeli a szobában. Piton professzor az asszony valóságos alakjával szemben ült, és bár ott volt a kezében a nyitott Anima Codex, csak Hermionét nézte hosszasan.

 _\- Engem keres_ – szólt Hermione.

Nathan zavartan nézett fel rá.

_\- De hisz ott vagy!_

_\- Külsőleg valóban, s azt látja is_ – magyarázta lágyan Hermione. – _De nem lát a lelkembe. És most próbálkozik…_

Hermione kisimította Nathan haját a szeméből, és újra a professzorra nézett.

– _Már majdnem érti… majdnem. Bizony, az ésszerűség – ha már hozzászoktál az általa nyújtott biztonsághoz - nagy akadály lehet a dolgok megértésében. De az idő majd megmutatja a dolgokat a maguk teljességében._ \- Lenézett Nathanra. – _És már majdnem érti…_ \- Mosolygott, és újra megcsókolta a fia homlokát. A béke, ami elöntötte Nathan szívét, mosolyt csalt az arcára, bár nem tudta miért teszik rá ezt a hatást ezek a szavak. Csak mosolygott boldogan minden másról megfeledkezve. Ekkor anyja újra megszólalt.

\- _Nos, mielőtt felébrednék, meg kell nézzük azt a varázsigét, amiről beszéltél. Nem tudom, meddig fogok még aludni, ilyen kényelmetlen pózban._ – Anyjának nehezére esett magára hagyni őt, Nathan látta ezt. Sóhajtott.

Jónéhányszor elpróbálták a varázsigét, sokféle módon, sokféle nyelven, különböző pálcamozdulatokkal, de még anyja sem volt képes visszaváltoztatni.

- _Miért nem működik?_ – mormolta az asszony magában.

Nathan sem tudta. Hogy lehet, hogy egy ilyen egyszerű bűbájt ilyen nehéz visszafordítani? Csalódottan húzódott el anyjától, és közelebb lépett apjához. Talán az tud valamit, amit még nem próbáltak! Miért nem tud most ő is elaludni?

\- _Kell itt még lennie valaminek, amit nem találok el…_ \- mondta Hermione, és ő is közelebb húzódott Piton professzorhoz.

\- _Nem tudnád elintézni, hogy ő is elaludjon?_ – kérdezte Nathan.

Hermione kinyújtotta a kezét a férfi hosszú, fekete haja felé, és egy röpke pillanatra Piton valóban lehunyta a szemét, hátrahajtotta a fejét, mintha belehajolna az érintésbe. Mélyet sóhajtott, nem is leplezve fáradtságát, és talán a vágyat, hogy velük legyen. Nathan is hozzájárult anyja törekvéséhez azzal, hogy apja vállára akarta tenni a kezét. Anyja mosolya jelezte, hogy jól gondolja.

De apja felpattanó szeme azt mutatta, hogy mégsem.

- _Nem gondolnám, hogy elalszik, amíg én itt vagyok a szobában_ – magyarázta Hermione. Megcirógatta Piton haját és homlokát egyszer, kétszer. Nathan figyelte a megnyugtató mozdulatokat, s azok egyszer csak abbamaradtak. Felnézett, és azt látta, hogy azok ketten mind az alvó alakra néznek, aki mocorogni kezdett. Nathannak összeszorult a szíve, s már szinte várta, hogy anyja lelke eltűnik a szeme elől.

Az asszony ellépett a férfi mellől, a karjába vonta Nathant egy szinte mentegetőző gesztussal, és Nathant elöntötte a szomorúság erre az ölelésre. _– Meg fogjuk tudni, mi a baj ezzel az ellenvarázslattal. És nem nyugszunk, míg vissza nem térsz hozzánk!_ – Elengedte Nathant, és a fiú könnyes szemmel figyelte, hogy ül vissza anyja a székre saját teste mellé, s míg azt suttogja: „szeretlek”, hogy olvad össze a két alak.

\- Nathan! – riadt fel Hermione, mintha csak egy rémálom lett volna, hogy ott kellett hagynia a fiát.

 _\- Mami…_ \- sírta Nathan.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

A Véres Báró tűnt fel a szobában, és lebegett hozzájuk közelebb. A kísértet látogatása ebben az órában csak valami – a Mardekár-házban épp zajló – rendbontást jelenthetett. Perselus sóhajtott, jelezve ezzel, hogy észlelte a kísértet jelenlétét.

\- Mit tehetek önért, báró?

\- Üzenetet hozok a fiától, professzor.

\- Nathantól? – kérdezte Granger, aki gyorsan abbahagyott mindent, amit épp csinált, és közelebb lépett a kísértethez.

A báró egy oldalpillantást vetett az asszonyra. Perselus lelkileg felkészült az üzenetre. Ha egy kísértet hozza, lehetséges lenne, hogy…? A Véres Báró újra megszólalt. – Nem tud magától felébredni, mert az ellenrontás nem működik.

Nem tud felébredni... Csődöt mond az ellenrontás…Perselus elfojtott zokogást hallott.

\- Mi az a varázslat, amihez az ellenrontás kell? – kérdezte Perselus, míg próbálta a gondolatait az ésszerűség medrében tartani.

\- Az „Anima Libertas” – felelt a kísértet.

Perselus már olvasott erről a könyvben.

\- Már olvastunk róla… Itt van a könyvben… Tudom, hogy már olvastam… - dadogta Granger, szaporán forgatva a könyvet remegető kezében, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy össze-vissza gyűri a lapokat. – Hol van? Hol az ördögben van?

Perselus nézte a kétségbeesett asszonyt, közben a gondolatok csak úgy rohantak a fejében. Nem működik az ellenrontás…

\- Tudna üzenetet vinni hozzá, és választ hozni tőle? – tudakolta Perselus.

\- A fiú itt van – felelt a kísértet.

Mintha egy ütés érte volna a gyomrát – és a férfi nem tudta, hogy jó-e ez az érzés, vagy nem. Granger letette a könyvet, és izgatottan kérdezte:

\- Nathan itt van? Hol?

Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, a báró nemigen akar válaszolni, de aztán kimérten mégis azt mondta: - Épp ön előtt áll, asszonyom.

Perselus akaratlanul is az asszony előtti ürességbe nézett, hátha ott a fia, aki már fel is ébredt, de persze semmit se látott. Grangerre nézett, aki előrenyújtott kézzel mintha szintén erre várt volna, és látta, hogy csorognak a könnyek az arcán. A furcsa érzés a gyomrából a mellébe kúszott, és küszködött, hogy megőrizze racionális, összeszedett énjét.

\- Kérdezze meg tőle, miért nem működött az ellenrontás! – fordult újra a kísértethez.

\- Nem tudja, miért nem; egyszerűen nem működik neki, és az alvó anyjának sem ment.

\- Miféle alvó anyjának? – kérdezte Granger vékony hangon.

A kísértet újra odanézett, végigmérte az asszonyt, aztán újra Perselushoz fordult.

\- Persze nem emlékszik az álmára. A fia, professzor, nem tekinti felelősnek az anyját a kudarcáért, mert abban egyetértettek, hogy maga képes másik megoldást találni.

Granger levegő után kapkodott, de Perselus csak a kísértetre figyelt. Ez nagyon fontos információ volt, és Perselus azonnal meg is értette a jelentőségét. Szorongó szíve nem is engedte, hogy elhanyagolja ezt a dolgot: tehát el tudja érni a fiát alvás közben, álmában… Villanásszerű képek törtek elő a tudatalattijából.

\- Tehát álmomban tudok vele kapcsolatot teremteni? – Perselus biztosra akart menni.

\- A fiú az álomvilágba van zárva. – Perselus többet várt ennél, de a kísértet csak ennyit tudott mondani.

\- … és én nem tudtam segíteni neki…

A fájdalmas hang magára vonta Perselus figyelmét.

Granger még mindig a saját kudarcát fájlalta. Ez felerősítette a szorító érzést a férfi mellkasában, ezért felcsattant.

\- Szedd össze magad! – Keményen nézett az asszonyra. Granger rápillantott, a tekintetük találkozott. Aztán az asszony sóhajtott egy nagyot, kihúzta magát, és megtörölte a szemét meg az arcát. Nem volt most szép látvány, de hát akkor is Granger volt.

\- Hogy fogunk segíteni rajta? – kérdezte.

\- Természetesen sorra vesszük, hogy mi minden befolyásolhatja a rontást és az ellenrontást, összegyűjtjük, mi minden vezethetett ehhez az állapothoz.

Az asszony bólintott, visszaült a helyére a könyvvel és a jegyzeteivel, de nem kezdett még dolgozni. Valószínűleg a kísértet által hozott meglepő híreken járt az esze.

\- Még valami információ, báró?

\- Semmi olyan, ami a tárgyhoz tartozik.

\- És másféle?

\- Ne harcoljon az álom ellen – javasolta a kísértet. Perselus meghajtotta a fejét – jeléül annak, hogy megfogadja a tanácsot – majd csatlakozott Grangerhez, hogy tovább dolgozzon vele Nathanért.

~o0oOo0o~

 

\- Köszönöm… - mondta Nathan halkan, míg megtörölte szemét és arcát, ezzel mintegy utánozva anyja korábbi mozdulatait.

A Véres Báró udvariasan biccentett, majd tovasuhant. Nathan pedig – most, hogy törekvései a báró által valóra váltak – végtelenül kimerültnek, gyengének és fáradtnak érezte magát. Lépett pár lépést, oda, ahol anyja ült. A vállára hajtotta a fejét, úgy nézte, hogy apja leül velük szemben egy székre.

Nagy csendesség ült a szobára. Anyja a könyvet bámulta, szemmel láthatóan mélyen elgondolkodott. Apja az orrnyergét simogatta, a szemét lehunyta.

\- Nos, megtaláltad már azt a bűbájt?

Anyja nem válaszolt a csendes szavakra, csak a fejét fordította a férfi felé.

\- Anima Libertas – sürgette Piton.

Nathan felemelte egy picit a fejét, ahogy anyja válla megemelkedett a mély sóhajtástól. Aztán Hermione újra felnyitotta a könyvet. Míg a lapokat forgatta, Nathan az apja arcát figyelte. A férfi összeráncolta a homlokát. Nathan már ismerte apja gesztusait annyira, hogy tudja, ez az eltökéltség jele, ugyanúgy, mint a pengevékonyra szorított száj. A pergamenzörgés hirtelen abbamaradt, és Hermione olvasni kezdte a könyvet. Fáradt-szomorú hangja betöltötte a szobát, és akadozni kezdett, ahogy a tartalom egyre sötétebb színezetű lett.

\- De hát ez csak egy egyszerű varázslat. – Apja objektivitása ellensúlyozta Hermione túlcsorduló érzelmeit. – Miért nem működött az az ellenrontás?? – kérdezte.  
Hermione tűnődött.

\- Még csak tizenegy éves – felelte.

\- Tizenkettő. És ez nem is számít – vitatkozott apja. Nathant mulattatta, hogy ezen vitatkoznak, s ez oldott kicsit a feszültségén.

\- Akkor is csak elsős, Perselus. Persze, hogy számít! Hogy is feltételezheted, hogy képes az ellenvarázslatot elvégezni úgy, ahogy ez az utálatos könyv leírja? Még csak gyerek. És mi sötét varázslatokról beszélünk, Perselus. Sötét varázslatokról!

Meglengette a könyvet, aztán hirtelen elengedte, mintha megégette volna a kezét. Nathan hátrált egy lépést, és apjára nézett, feledve, hogy kitől is reméli, hogy megvigasztalja az anyját. S meglepetésére egy pillanatra megjelent a férfi meleg tekintetében a lélek, akit Nathan már olyan jól ismert, és a fiú feltámadó reménnyel könyörgött tovább pillantásával.

\- Granger… - szólalt meg a férfi, de az asszony mintha nem is hallotta volna. – Hermione… - szólt Perselus újra, s hogy a keresztnevén szólította, Hermione végre odanézett. – Hidd el, nem számít.

Nathan várakozásteljesen nézett egyikről a másikra, nem tudván, vajon mi következik.

\- Sajnálom – mentegetőzött anyja. Nathan megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

\- Nem egy képzett varázsló, de ha képes volt elvégezni a rontást, képesnek kell lennie az ellenrontásra is – folytatta Piton professzor.

\- Csak azt próbálom elmondani, hogy Nathan még kezdő a bűbájtanban. Épp most kezdtek csak lebegtetést tanulni. És hogy egyszer jól elvégzett egy varázslatot, még nem jelenti azt, hogy tudja is… - bizonygatta Hermione, és nyugodt hangja elérte, hogy Nathan nem vette túlságosan zokon, hogy anyja kétségbe vonja a képességeit.

\- No, akkor nézzük csak meg – mondta apja. Felemelte az előbb leejtett könyvet, és megindult az ajtó felé, pálcájával a kezében.

Nathan aggodalmasan követte, csakúgy mint anyja.

\- Mit akarsz csinálni? – Hermione ugyanazt kérdezte, amit Nathan is akart.

\- Hát kipróbálom, mi mást?

\- Kin? – kérdezte Hermione, híven tükrözve azt az izgalmat, amit Nathan is érzett.

Apja megtorpant az iroda ajtajában, visszafordult, csak rámeredt az asszonyra, s remélte, a csönd megadja majd a választ.

Meg is adta.

\- Ne! – kiáltotta Hermione ugyanazt, amit Nathan is szeretett volna. – Nem szórhatod magadra azt a bűbájt! Nem engedem!

Nathan a férfira nézett, várta, hogy egyetértsen, de azt is legalább annyira szerette volna, hogy apja mégiscsak hajtsa végre a varázslatot, hogy csatlakozhasson hozzá.  
De ez nagyon rosszul is elsülhet… Hogy apja is a testén kívülre kerül… De Nathan nem akart többé egyedül lenni, és ha apja szelleme vele lehetne…Ez önzés, és tudta, hogy most rossz fiú, de nem tehetett róla. Nem mintha beleszólása lenne, hogy apja mit tegyen, de rosszul esett volna, ha enged anyjának.

\- Perselus… - esengett Hermione, látva a férfi arcán az eltökéltséget -, .. én… Nem teheted…

\- De igen. És meg is teszem.

\- Mi lesz, ha nem sikerül? – Hermione a férfi felé indult. – Mi lesz velem Nathan nélkül, és tenélküled?

Nathan egyáltalán nem akarta, hogy anyja egyedül maradjon. Önző gondolat volt, de az járt az eszében, hogy az asszony is csatlakozhatna hozzájuk.


	28. Tanítás és tanulás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az apa és a tanár konfliktusa... Nathan pedig felébred!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm Nimbusznak és új bétámnak, Francunak, aki a fogalmazás útvesztőiben volt nagy segítségemre.

Perselus nem tudta, hogy reagáljon az aggodalom e nyilvánvaló jelére.

\- Majd a kísérteteteken keresztül érintkezünk. Én tudok olyan információkat is adni, amiket Nathan nem – felelte, hogy az asszony megnyugodjon.

Mielőtt megakadályozhatta volna, Hermione odalépett hozzá, és köré fonta a karjait. Furcsamód ez jólesett ugyan, de ugyanakkor fel is ingerelte. Akarta ezt az ölelést – mert Hermione ölelte -, ugyanakkor meg nem akarta – hiszen ez Hermione… Hála az égnek azonban – vagy sajnos, – az asszony eltávolodott.

\- Nézhetsz olyan csúnyán rám, ahogy csak akarsz – mondta, és Perselus hirtelen ráeszmélt, hogy valóban összevont szemöldökkel néz a nőre – de én akkor is aggódom. Szokj hozzá! – Végigsimított a férfi karján, és megragadta a könyvet. Perselus nem engedte el, bár tiszta libabőr lett az érintéstől.

\- Akkor hol csináljuk? – kérdezte Hermione. – Egy ágyon kényelmesebb lenne…Hozzád megyünk vagy hozzám?

Perselus elhúzta a karját, és elfordult, hogy az asszony ne lássa lángba boruló arcát. Hirtelen kiszáradt a szája. Megköszörülte a torkát, hogy mondjon valamit, amivel palástolja zavarát.

– Ó… hallotta aztán egyszerre, mire lehunyta a szemét. - … Perselus, nem úgy értettem…

Merlin, légy irgalmas…- gondolta Perselus.

\- Szent ég, de kínos… Rendben… hát egyikünkhöz sem. Majd a gyengélkedőre megyünk. Ott is vannak ágyak, és Nathan is ott van.

Perselus elsápadt, ahogy a fia az eszébe jutott: a gyerek lelke lehet, hogy még mindig a szobában van, és hall mindent. Gondolta, a szavak nem mindig viszik előbbre az ügyeket, ezért az ajtó felé indult, vissza se nézve.

Az asszony természetesen követte, de hála az égnek, most csendben maradt. Elviselhetetlen nőszemély. Ha volna valaki más, akiben megbízik, akiről tudná, hogy segíteni tud, már megátkozta volna az asszonyt, amiért… amiért megérintette és amiért aggódik érte.

Megállt az ágy előtt, amin a fia teste feküdt, és azonnal elfeledkezett mind az asszonyról, mind előbbi érzéseiről. Ahogy nézte a gyerek hamuszürke arcát, a báró üzenete nagyobb értelmet nyert, a könyv szavai még jelentőségteljesebbé váltak. Még erősebben szorította a pálcáját.

\- Ha nem térek magamhoz egy félórán belül, keress egy kísértetet – mondta Grangernek.

Egy közeli ágyon ült már, mikor egyszerre borzongás futott végig rajta az asszony hangjára.

\- Perselus…

Ránézett, először a kínos ölelés óta.

\- Mondd meg neki, hogy nagyon szeretem…

Belenézett az asszony szemébe, amelyben csak úgy ragyogott a fia iránti szeretet, és önkéntelenül bólintott.

Lefeküdt az ágyra, elszántan lendítette meg pálcás karját, latin szavak törtek elő ajkáról. Nem zárta el elméjét, ahogy szemét sem csukta be, de úgy érezte, könnyű álom ragadja el. Pislogott.

A fia ragyogó alakja állt előtte, aki egy nagyon is valóságos nőalak mellett tűnt fel. Az asszony aggódva nézett le rá. Nathan mosolygott.

_-Hát itt van…_

Perselus ránézett, aztán végigpillantott saját magán, majd újra Nathanra tekintett.

 _\- Ugye, milyen furcsa?_ – kérdezte a fia.

Őszintén szólva zavaró volt. Perselusnak számos furcsa benyomása támadt, melyekről fogalma sem volt, hogy honnan erednek. Lenézett a kezére, hajlítgatta az ujjait, hogy érezze az őt alkotó anyagot. Áttetsző volt, azon keresztül látta a saját lábát.

\- Azt hiszem, ilyen lehet kísértetnek lenni. Vagy valami hasonló…- vélte Nathan. Perselus felnézett a most kissé szomorkásan mosolygó fiúra.

 _\- Ez jóval bonyolultabb_ – felelte.

Valami megmozdult a háttérben, mire odanéztek. Granger ment el Nathan előtt, és közelebb lépett az ágyhoz. Jóval közelebb, mint Perselus szerette volna, érezte az asszony érzelmeinek energiáját. Perselus felkelt, épp mielőtt a nő végigsimított a homlokán. Haragosan nézett le rá.

_\- Nem érzünk semmit._

Perselus a fiára pillantott, aki szintén őt, illetve a tolakodó boszorkány által megkörnyékezett testét figyelte.

_\- A professzor úr szerint működni fog az ellenrontás?_

A kérdés eszébe juttatta Perselusnak, hogy miért is van itt. A fia várakozó tekintetétől furcsa remegést érzett a mellében. Mi ez? Félelem? Remény? Eltökéltség?

_\- Lássuk, hogy csinálta, Mr. Granger!_

 

 _\- Nathan…_ \- javította ki a fiú, és megkerülte az ágyat, amin a teste feküdt mozdulatlanul. Pálcája lenyomatával a kezében elkántálta az ellenrontást.  
Perselus a szemöldökét ráncolva figyelte.

_\- Újra!_

Nathan megismételte a mozdulatot és a szavakat, de az eredmény ugyanaz lett: semmi. Perselus nem tudta megállapítani, hol lehet a hiba, hiszen a gyerek tökéletesen hajtotta végre a bűbájt.

_\- Újra!_

Hibátlan.

_\- Újra!_

Nathan bosszúsan sóhajtott, de aztán kimondta újra a varázsigét, éppoly tökéletesen, mint az előbb. Aztán kérés nélkül újra.

_\- Nem látja, hogy nem működik?_

És dühösen ismételte újra meg újra, és megint hiába, és hiába…

 _\- Mr. Granger!_ – szólította meg Perselus, hogy magához térítse bénultságából a gyereket –, _Mr. Granger…_ \- A harmadik szólongatásnál…

 _\- Nathan!_ – kiáltotta a fiú remegve, a kiborulás szélén. – _Nathan…_ \- ismételte sírós hangon, és ellépett az ágytól. Odabotorkált a sarokba, leguggolt és átölelte a térdét.

Perselust elöntötte a sajnálat, és így, testtelen alakjában képtelen volt elrejteni az érzést. A gyerek még annyira fiatal… Hirtelen eszébe jutottak Granger szavai. Nathan még csak egy kisfiú, még csak elsős… Nathan…

 _\- Nathan…_ \- kezdte, és fia árnya felé indult.

 _\- Nem tud rajtam segíteni, ugye? Így kell maradnunk örökre, míg meg nem halunk, aztán kísértetekké válunk, az elintézetlen dolgunk miatt…_ \- A gyerek esdekelve nézett az apjára. – _Nem akarok kísértet lenni…_

Csupa rémület volt. Perselus kipróbálta rajta az ellenrontást, és csak nézett, hogy annak semmi hatása sincs a fiúra. Nem tett – nem is tudott volna tenni – mást, csak figyelt. Furcsa, vibráló érzés sürgette, hogy tegyen érte valamit, de nem lépett közelebb.

 _\- Nem adjuk fel!_ – bíztatta a fiút, remélve, hogy így majd csökken az előbbi késztetés. Nathan egy pillantást vetett az ágyon fekvő önmagára.

_–Nem működik…_   
_\- De csak míg rá nem jövök, hogy miért._

A fiú elcsendesedett és Perselus odanézett, ahol Granger simogatta gyöngéden Nathan arcát. Perselus látta a tekintetében a nyugtalanságot, de abban kételkedett, hogy Nathan is észreveszi ezt, ezért meglepődött, mikor a gyerek megszólalt.

_\- Aggódik…_

_\- Igen_ – felelte Perselus.

_\- Ahogy maga is – tette hozzá Nathan._

_-Ez nyilvánvaló_ – bólintott a férfi.

Nathan ránézett, és Perselus úgy érezte, mintha a fiú a szívébe látna. Nathan felállt, kihúzta magát, és megkérdezte: - _Szóval hogy találjuk ki?_ – Perselus tudta az eltökélt hanghordozásból, hogy ismét a varázsigéről beszél.

\- _Először is kipróbálom magamon. Ha sikerül, már tudjuk, miből induljunk ki._ – Ahogy ezt kimondta, kemény ütést érzett a mellén, pedig tudta, hogy azt nem okozhatta semmi olyan, ami anyagi. Nathan meredten nézett rá. – _Visszajövök érted_ – mondta Perselus. A nyomás a mellében megenyhült, s aztán – ahogy Nathan közeledett – kellemes érzéssé változott.

 _\- Ígérje meg!_ – kérte a gyerek.

 _\- Én mindig betartom a szavam, Nathan_ – biztosította Perselus.

 _\- Akkor ígérje meg, hogy nem hagy itt magamra!_ \- erősködött Nathan.

 _\- Nem foglak_ – ígérte meg Perselus.

A fiú habozott, aztán bólintott. A fájdalom tovább enyhült Perselus mellében, és most már tudta, hogy az belülről jött. Ezt érezheti egy apa, aki a gyermekéért aggódik? A fájdalom és vonakodás keveréke: s az elkeseredett vágy, hogy bármit megtenne, csak ez a kisfiú ne szenvedjen? Legszívesebben megölelte volna Nathant, de mégsem tette. Ösztönösen érezte, hogy a két lélek érintkezése zavarosabbá, még komplikáltabbá tenne mindent. Az ágy felé pillantott, inkább a sápadt fiút nézte, mint mellette azt a ragyogót, és a kezet, amely a fiút simogatva hol felbukkant, hol eltűnt a látóteréből. Granger is ilyesmit érez Nathan iránt? Ezt a sürgető vágyat, hogy megvigasztalja, hogy megvédje, s ez az érzés hatalmasabb, mint…

Mint bármi más? De hát megélt-e már erősebb érzelmet annál, mint ahogy most a fiúval szemben érez?

 _\- Anyád nagyon szeret téged…_ És vajon én szeretem?

 _\- Igen…_ A fiú hangja nem árult el érzelmeket. Összepillantottak.

_\- Visszajövök érted, Nathan._

_\- És maga…_

\- Mi folyik itt? – Madam Pomfrey lépett a gyengélkedőbe, igényt tartva felségterülete irányítására.

Perselus felhorkant.

 _\- Magát is a Szent Mungóba akarja majd küldeni…_ \- vonta le a következtetést Nathan.

Perselus a fiúra pillantott. - _De a mami nem engedi_ – tette hozzá Nathan szenvedélyesen.

Az ellenrontáson dolgozunk– mondta Granger Poppynak.

\- És hogyan? Hogy mindenkit elátkoznak, aki a kastélyban van? – méltatlankodott  
Madam Pomfrey összevont szemöldökkel, pálcáját Perselus felé lendítve. Ahogy a kék fény a férfi sápadt arcára esett, a gyógyító boszorkány felháborodva Granger felé fordult.

\- Maguk… Ebből elég! Most rögtön hívom a Szent Mungót!

\- Nem, nem fogja! – emelkedett fel Granger, és elállta Poppy útját a kandalló felé. A szoba felé fordult. - Perselus, ha hallasz, csinálj valamit!

 _\- Próbáljon meg visszamenni!_ – sürgette Nathan a férfit, mert segíteni akart anyjának.

\- Perselus! – kiáltott Granger, mert Poppy már nekiszegezte a pálcáját.

 _\- Ó, Merlin szerelmére…_ \- átkozódott Perselus, mielőtt megpróbálkozott az ellenátokkal, ami – remélhetőleg – visszaküldi őt a testébe.

És ahogy pislogott, már újra képes volt érezni a testét.

\- Senki sem hív senkit – kiáltotta dühösen.

~o0oOo0o~

 

Nathannak elakadt a lélegzete, mikor látta, hogy apja sikeresen visszatért a testébe.  
Szóval működik. Az ellenrontás működik.

Nézte apját, ahogy ül és beszél, de arra nemigen figyelt, hogy kinek és mit. Egyrészt el volt bűvölve, másrészt csalódott volt, mert lám, apjának elsőre sikerült, ő meg még mindig itt van, testetlenül.

Sajnos, még mindig…

~o0oOo0o~

 

\- Hála az égnek – sóhajtott Hermione, mikor meghallotta Perselus hangját. Gyorsan az ágy felé sietett, otthagyva Madam Pomfreyt, kövesse ő is, ha akarja. – Hogy érzed magad? Minden rendben van? Nathant is magaddal hoztad? – S ahogy ezt kérdezte, majdnem fellökte a gyógyító boszorkányt, olyan hevesen fordult a fia ágya felé.

De az még nem ébredt fel. Hermione Perselushoz fordult magyarázatért.

\- Az ellenrontás működik – mondta a férfi, kezével a homlokát masszírozva. A gyógyító boszorkány figyelme feléje fordult.

\- Hadd nézzem, maga konok, fafejű varázsló! – zsörtölődött, és pálcáját fel-le mozgatta a férfi előtt.

A tény, hogy Perselus csak a nyilvánvalót állapította meg, aggodalommal töltötte el Hermionét, és arra késztette, hogy maga ápolja a férfit, de hogyan is engedhetné el a fia kezét, mikor nem tudja, hogy miért is nem ébredt még fel? Ezért csak várt némán, mozdulatlanul.

Perselus figyelmesen nézte őt, és látta, mennyire aggódik.

\- Rajta nem tudtam alkalmazni a bűbájt, ahogy sejthettük is az eddigi információk alapján. Ő viszont tökéletesen képes alkalmazni magán ezt az ellenrontást, többszöri próbálkozását néztem végig. – Egy oldalpillantást vetett a gyógyító boszorkányra. Hermione tudta, hogy a férfi nem szívesen beszél erről mások előtt, de muszáj volt megkérdeznie: - Akkor miért nem sikerül?

Perselus kissé összehúzta a szemöldökét, és Hermione szíve nagyot dobbant: szóval nem tudja a férfi sem.

\- Hogy tudtak beszélni egymással Mr Grangerrel? – vágott közbe Madam Pomfrey. – És miféle ellenrontással kísérleteztek?

Hermione úgy gondolta, inkább ő felel, így adva időt Perselusnak a töprengésre.

\- Nathan kimondott magára egy rontást, amit csak néhány órája azonosítottunk, az Anima Libertast. A lelke valahogy elhagyta a testét, és csak a kísérteteken keresztül tud velünk kapcsolatba lépni. Perselus pedig e rontás hatása alatt tudott vele beszélni. – Újra a férfi felé fordult, s a hangja már kevésbé volt tárgyilagos. – Ő hogy van, Perselus?

\- A körülményekhez képest jól.

Hermionénak nem nagyon tetszett ez a válasz. Tulajdonképpen egyáltalán nem. Hogy segíthetne az ő kicsikéjén? Miért nem működik az az átkozott varázslat? Vissza kell kapnia a fiát, muszáj, hogy érezze a gyerek szorítását a kezén, muszáj, hogy az a két bogárszem ránézzen, hogy rámosolyogjon, és…

\- Hermione…

Hogy Perselus kimondta a nevét, csak ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy nem is észlelt eddig semmit, ami körülötte történt. S azt is most érezte csak, hogy milyen keményen harap az alsó ajkába.

\- Segítenünk kell neki, Perselus. Mit gondolsz, miért nem működik az ellenrontás?  
– kérdezte, nyugalmat merítve a mellette álló férfi közelségéből.

\- Némely dologban még hiányos a tudása. – Elhallgatott, mire Hermione Nathanról rá emelte a tekintetét, de aztán folytatta. – Igazad volt, mikor azt mondtad, számít a kora. Hisz tényleg még csak kezdő a bűbájtan terén. – Perselus elfordult asszonytól és Nathan ágyától. Hermione nyugalma tovaröppent.

\- Most meg hova mész? – kérdezte.

\- Megígértem, hogy visszamegyek.

\- Nagyon kimeríted a varázserőd! – szólt figyelmeztetően a gyógyító boszorkány, ezzel mintegy emlékeztetve őket a jelenlétére. – Nem szórhatod újra magadra ezt az ismeretlen rontást!

Perselus sötéten nézett a nőre, de Hermione tudta, hogy Madam Pomfreynek jogos az aggodalma. Ezért nem is volt más választása, mint…

\- Akkor én megyek!

\- Nem! – mondták a többiek egyszerre. Perselus még hozzátette: - Neked itt kell lenned, amikor felébred.

Hermione keze a fia kezét szorongatta, és elhatározása megingott. – De akkor sem ülhetünk itt ölbe tett kézzel! – tiltakozott panaszos hangon.

\- Nem is fogunk – jelentette ki Perselus, és mielőtt Madam Pomfrey tiltakozhatott volna, már öntudatlanul feküdt az ágyon.

Hermione felsóhajtott.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Perselus látta, hogy fia árnyának mozog a szája, mintha mondana valamit, de mert semmit sem hallott, megrázta a fejét, hogy megszűnjön a ködös, tompa érzés.

\- … és valahogy másképp fénylik, uram… Jól érzi magát? – Perselus végre hallotta már az utolsó szavakat. A fiú tágra nyílt, aggódó szemekkel nézett rá.

 _\- Jól vagyok_. – Úgy érezte, ezt kell mondania, holott egyáltalán nem érezte jól magát. _–Poppy megint csak olyan dologba üti az orrát, mint rendesen, amihez semmi köze sincs. Nincs joga megszabni, mit teszek a varázserőmmel._ \- Kezdett magához térni. Megmozgatta a vállát.

_\- Múlt éjjel is alig aludt, és már megint este van…_

Erre a feltételezésre, hogy talán túlságosan fáradt, legszívesebben ráförmedt volna a gyerekre, hogy semmi köze hozzá, alszik-e vagy sem, de szavát szegte az újra rátörő furcsa, vibráló érzés. _– Nem kell aggódnod._ – S csak miután kimondta a szavakat, csak akkor értette meg, mit is érez a fia.

 _\- Nem akarok_ \- kezdte Nathan, - _de…_

 _\- Érzel valamiben változást?_ – szakította félbe Perselus, hogy a beszéd elvonja a gyerek figyelmét újkeletű aggodalmáról Talán a fia is hasonló kényelmetlenül érzi magát.

A gyerek nemet intett. Vágni lehetett volna a csöndet. Perselus körülnézett, és látta, hogy a két boszorkány az ágyuk mellett állva némán, éberen figyel.

 _\- Mit gondol, mit csinálok rosszul?_ – kérdezte Nathan. Perselus nem nézett a fiára. Nehezére esett bevallani, hogy nem tudja, mi a baj. Persze Nathan nem volt bolond, a férfi hallotta a lemondó sóhajt.

 _\- Azért vagyok itt, hogy kitaláljuk_ – próbálta bíztatni a gyereket. – _Mondd el töviről hegyire, hogy hajtod végre ezt a varázslatot, magyarázd el, mit csinálsz!_

 _\- De már mondtam, hogy pont azt csinálom, amit az a hülye könyv ír!_ – tárta szét a karját Nathan látható ingerültséggel.

Perselus sóhajtott, ám türtőztette magát. – _És mit ír pontosan az a hülye könyv?_ – A gyereket zavarba hozta, hogy saját szavait hallja vissza. – _Hát… meglengetem a pálcámat_ – kezdte nyugodtan, együttműködőn -, _aztán kimondom a varázsigét…_ \- Tisztán kiejtette a latin szavakat. – Aztán nem történik semmi – tette hozzá szárazon, komolyan.

Perselus emlékezett, hogy látta már ezt az elégedetlenséget Nathan arcán. Mikor a gyerek nála volt a lakosztályában, próbálta lebegtetni a teáscsészét, a non-verbális varázsigékkel próbálkozott, és a végén dühösen kiviharzott… Perselus fáradtan dörzsölte meg a szemét, ahogy ráébredt, hogy ugyanazzal a problémával állnak szemben: non-verbális varázslattal.

_\- Ezt még nem tudhatod…_

_\- Hát azt látom, hogy nem működik, uram_ – felelte Nathan rosszkedvűen, és Perselus rájött, hogy akaratlanul is kimondta amit gondolt.

\- Ez non-verbális varázslat – jelentette ki.

Nathan összehúzta a szemöldökét. – _Nem kellene kimondanom a varázsigét hangosan?_ – Megpróbálta újra a végrehajtást, immár csendesen, de persze így sem működött.

- _Nem azon múlik, hogy kimondod-e hangosan a varázsigét, vagy sem._ – Perselus ismerte a fia képességeit, de tisztában volt a gyakorlatlanságával is. Ez a művelet még sok hatodéves képességeit is meghaladná. Lám, milyen komplikált tud lenni egy semminek tűnő kis varázsige!

 _\- Szóval…_ \- Nathan összehúzott szemmel töprengett. – _Szóval akkor a múltkor nem csak gyötörni akart azzal a csészelebegtetéssel…_

Perselust mellbe vágták ezek a szavak. Hogy a fia azt hitte, csak azért ad neki utasításokat, mert meg akarja szégyeníteni, pedig épp az ellenkezőjéről volt szó… Mindez világosan mutatta, milyen alkalmatlan az apaszerepre.

 _\- Nem gyötörni akartalak…_ \- mondta kissé félszegen. – _Rendkívüli képességeid vannak a mágikus erőd irányítása terén, különösen a bájolásban, és azt hittem, képes leszel a non-verbális varázslásra, ha megpróbálod._

 _\- De nem vagyok képes…_ \- mondta Nathan lehajtott fejjel.

 _\- Én úgy gondolom, hogy igen_ – mondta bíztatón Perselus, nyugodt viselkedésével leplezve kétségeit.

A gyerek felemelte a fejét, ránézett.

 _– Piton professzor_ – kezdte, és Perselusnak nagyon furcsa volt ez a megszólítás ebben a helyzetben. – _Én tényleg keményen próbálkoztam azzal a lebegtetéssel, de sose sikerült. Nem tudok varázsolni anélkül, hogy kimondanám a varázsigét._

_\- Én majd megtanítlak rá._

A fiú fájdalmas fintora jól mutatta, milyen élményei vannak Perselus tanítási módszereit illetően. Nem törődve a gyerek tiszteletlenségével, Perselus tanítani kezdett.

 _\- Az egész csak koncentráció és akaraterő dolga. Nem hiszem, hogy ez okozna problémát számodra a nonverbális varázslatoknál, inkább az, hogy mire is irányítsd ezeket. Egy bűbáj nagyon sokrétű, a szavak és a pálcamozdulatok együttesen eredményezik a varázslatot._ \- Perselus szünetet tartott, hogy Nathan megemészthesse a hallottakat. – _Mire gondolsz, amikor lebegtetsz egy tárgyat?_

Nathan összehúzott szemmel, hitetlenségét egy cseppet sem titkolva, ingerülten felelte: _-Hogy helyesen ejtsem ki a szavakat, és hogy jól mozgassam a pálcát._

 _\- Ennyi az egész?_ – firtatta Perselus.

 _\- Igen_ – felelt Nathan méltatlankodva.

_\- Tehát ha végrehajtod a pálcamozdulatot és kimondod a Wingarium Leviosát egy tárgyra, bármilyen tárgyra, akkor az magától a levegőbe emelkedik?_

_\- Nem bármilyen tárgy, csak az, amire rámutatunk_ – javította ki Nathan.

_\- Ez tehát lehet, hogy igaz a lebegtető bűbájokra, hiszen látjuk, amit lebegtetünk. De ha nincs meghatározott tárgy, amire rászegezhetnéd a pálcát, vagy ha a célpont épp mi magunk vagyunk, a varázsló elméjének magasabb szinten kell teljesítenie. Ugyanez a helyzet élőlények átváltoztatásánál vagy épp a bájitaltani varázslás esetén is._

Nathan nagyon figyelt, és Perselus tudta, hogy próbál minden új információt feldolgozni.

- _A lélek_ – folytatta Perselus -, _élő, ugyanakkor megfoghatatlan egyszerre. Magadra fogni a pálcát, helyesen lendíteni és kimondani a varázsigét… nos, ez még nem garancia a sikerre._ – Újra elhallgatott, időt adva Nathannak, hogy megértse a hallottakat, mielőtt kérdez. – _Mire gondoltál akkor, mikor úgy lebegtetted a csészét, hogy közben nem láttad?_

 _\- Én…_ \- Nathan félrehajtott fejjel próbált emlékezni, mi minden is történt akkor este. Perselus megértette, hogy a fia még nem látja át a gondolatmenetét, de az elmélet még várhat is harmadéves koráig. Amire most szükség volt, az Nathan veleszületett affinitása a bűbájtanhoz, hogy megérthesse, mi kell ahhoz, hogy visszaküldhesse magát a saját testébe. – _Én csak arra kértem a csészét, hogy lebegjen, és reméltem, hogy meg is teszi._

Okos fiú – gondolta Perselus büszkén.

\- _Ilyen szintű koncentráció szükséges egy non-verbális varázslathoz is. Csak hozzá kell képzelned, hogy a lelked visszaolvad a testedbe, és érezd, hogy a gondolatodnak hatalma és hatása lesz._ \- Nathan összeráncolta a homlokát. Perselus belátta, hogy nem olyan könnyű megérteni, amit mond.

\- _Nem várom el tőled, hogy azonnal sikerüljön, Nathan_ – mondta az aggodalmaskodó gyereknek, nagyon is jól tudva, hogy a kudarctól való félelem rontja a fiú teljesítményét. Hisz ő maga is maximalista volt. – _Gyerünk!_ – szólt bátorítón.

Nathan kihúzta a vállát, és a rá váró nehéz feladatra koncentrált. Elvégezte némán a pálcamozdulatot. A lelke úgy állt ott, mint előtte, testetlenül. Sóhajtott.

\- _Próbáld újra!_ – szólt Perselus.

Az első próbálkozást számos újabb követte. Perselus tudta, hogy jóval több időbe telik majd, mintha Nathan már ennél a résznél tartana a tanulmányaiban. – Hunyd le a szemed, és koncentrálj! – szólt, mikor látta Nathan csalódottságát.

\- Mi tart ilyen sokáig Perselusnak? – mormogta Granger.

\- Veszélyes játékot űznek – felelte Poppy. – Nem lett volna szabad hagynom, hogy magára szórja azt a rontást.

\- Nathannak segítségre van szüksége! – vetette ellen Granger láthatóan idegesen.

\- A Szent Mungóban specialisták vannak az ilyen esetekre. Maga aztán igazán beláthatná ezt, Ms. Granger. Mi lesz, ha Perselust is elveszítjük a maguk konoksága miatt?

\- Egyiküket sem fogjuk elveszíteni! – felelte Granger ingerülten.

Perselus sóhajtott.

 _\- Nem tudok ebben a lármában koncentrálni!_ – hördült fel Nathan.

\- Miért ilyen értetlenek? – ütötte a vasat a gyógyító boszorkány. - Ha elküldenék Mr. Grangert a Szent Mungóba, ahogy javasoltam, biztosan minden megoldódna!

\- Mintha volna bárki is, aki jobban tudna segíteni Perselusnál! Igazán, Madam Pomfrey, nem vártam magától, hogy kételkedjen egy olyan varázslóban, mint Perselus!

A veszekedés hangereje és heve egyre nőtt, akárcsak Perselus érdeklődése. A két nő nyilvánvalóan elfelejtette, hogy ők mindent hallanak, amit róluk mondanak.

\- Perselus nem gyakorlott gyógyító!

\- Nem, de a tapasztalata a sötét varázslatokban sokkal nagyobb, mint bármelyik agyonképzett gyógyítóé. Ha van valaki, aki tud segíteni a fiamon, az Perselus!

 _\- Csönd legyen!_ – kiáltott Nathan a fülét befogva. Perselus bűntudatosan újra a fia felé fordult. – _Állítsa le őket!_ – kérte Nathan. Perselus apró pálcamozdulatot tett, és a szavait immár mindenki hallotta a szobában.

\- Elég legyen! – kiáltotta, de a hangja egyszerre erőtlenné vált.

Mindazonáltal a két boszorkány elhallgatott, és az ágyak felé indult. Granger persze előbb ellenőrizte, visszatért-e a fia.

\- Hogy van? – kérdezte aztán.

\- Nem tud koncentrálni ettől a gyerekes veszekedéstől, amit műveltek – felelt szemrehányón a férfi.

\- És te hogy érzed magad? – Perselust meglepte a csöndes kérdés.

\- Bizonyára gyengébb, mint volt. – Az ideges gyógyító boszorkány felelt helyette. Perselus megkísérelt felülni az ágyon, hogy bebizonyítsa, mennyire téved a nő, de meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy Poppy gyengéd kényszere is a helyén tartja, a fehér párnára dőlve. – Maradjon, ahol van, maga csökönyös varázsló! – sziszegte Poppy.

\- Mindjárt jobb lesz, csak…

\- Nem, nem! Ma este már nincs több varázslat, uram! – szakította félbe Poppy. – Harmadjára talán már vissza se tudna jönni! A varázsereje épp annyira kimerült, ahogy fizikálisan, Perselus. Kérem, ne vitatkozzon!

\- Igaza van, Perselus – szólt Granger sajnálkozva. – Volt elég időd, hogy eligazítsd Nathant? Talán nekem kellene mennem…

\- Nem! – zárta le a kérdést a férfi, bár maga sem tudta, miért olyan fontos neki, hogy az asszony kimaradjon ebből. – Tudja, mit kell tennie. Pihenek pár percet, iszom valami erősítőt, aztán visszamegyek hozzá. Bármelyik percben visszatérhet, csak idő kérdése. – Fel akart ülni; a barna szempár tüzében túl sebezhetőnek érezte magát.

\- Itt marad! – figyelmeztette Poppy. – És nem vesz be semmiféle erősítőt! Amire magának most szüksége van, az egy jó, kiadós alvás.

Perselus felhorkant, de nem volt ereje tiltakozni.

\- Aludj, Perselus – mondta Granger simogató hangon és megnyugtatóan. – Majd én virrasztok. – Perselus nem állt ellen, s lassan lecsukódott a szeme.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Nathan behunyt szemmel koncentrált. Mert hiszen ezt várják tőle. Vagy nem? Ő maga egyáltalán nem volt biztos a dolgában, de azért próbálkozott. Vissza akart térni az életébe, a testébe…

 _\- Pihenj egy kicsit_ – hallott hirtelen egy hangot a háta mögül. De nem nyitotta ki a szemét, és a pálcamozdulatokat sem hagyta abba. Egy kéz fogta meg a vállát. – _Elég volt, fiam._

Erre már felpillantott. Leengedte a pálcát, apja arcába nézett, és tudta, hogy a férfi, aki mellette áll, nem egészen ugyanaz, mint az előbbi.

Piton professzor mosolygott. – _Gyere!_ – karolta át a vállát, és magához vonta egy fél-ölelésre -, _sétáljunk egyet!_

Nathan csendesen álldogáló anyjára pillantott, és a két fekvő testre.

 _\- Nem lesz semmi baja_ – biztosította Piton professzor. – _Gyere, induljunk!_

Elhagyták a gyengélkedőt, és csendesen lépkedtek végig a Roxfort zárt folyosóin. Nathannak fogalma sem volt, hová vezeti őt a professzor, de ez nem is volt fontos ebben a pillanatban. Érezte, hogy biztonságban van, törődnek vele, s más nem számított. A ölelő kar szorítása nem engedett, míg csak oda nem értek egy faajtóhoz.  
Apja ment át rajta először. Nathan azonnal követte. Felbaktattak a lépcsőn, egyik lépés a másik után, s Nathan egyszerre csak megérezte a fuvallatot. Igen, érezte a Csillagvizsgáló Torony tetején mindig fújó szelet.

_\- Várnunk kell, míg visszanyerjük az erőnket. Érzed a szelet?_

Nathan bólintott, s csodálkozott, milyen jó érzés, ahogy átjárja őt az erős légáramlat. Egy idő után tudatosult benne, hogy behunyta a szemét, de nem nyitotta ki újból.

\- Tárd ki a karod, engedd, hogy átjárja a lelked a természet ereje! – szólt az apja, és Nathan engedelmeskedett. Szélesre tárta a két karját, és boldogan mosolygott.

Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő pillanat után Nathan lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és észrevette, hogy a különös viselkedésű Piton professzor kutatóan néz rá.

_\- Hogy érzed magad?_

_\- Sokkal jobban, köszönöm_ – válaszolt mosolyogva

A férfi most figyelmét az erdő felé fordította. Nathan odaállt mellé, és bámulta a tájat. Egy kéz simogatta a fejét, ez megmelengette egész bensőjét, és hosszú idő óta most először feledkezett meg az ellenrontás problémájáról.

 _\- Piton professzor…_ – kezdte, és felnézett, mikor nem kapott választ. Apja a holdat nézte összehúzott szemöldökkel, majd letekintett rá. Nathan el is felejtette, mit akart kérdezni, mert összezavarta, hogy vajon mitől lett rosszkedvű a férfi.

_\- Nem tudnál valahogy másképp szólítani?_

A kérdés zavarba hozta Nathant. _– Én nem is…_

_\- Én is Nathannak szólítalak, igaz? Talán hívhatnál Perselusnak._

Most Nathanon volt a sor, hogy összehúzza a szemöldökét.

_\- Hogy szólítod édesanyádat?_

_\- Nos.. őt…_ – Nathant kényelmetlenül érintette a kérdés. _– Őt maminak_ – válaszolta aztán végül.

_\- És hogy szólítanád édesapádat?_

_\- Én…_ – Csak nem azt kérdezi Piton professzor, hogy… Nathan behunyta a szemét, fogalma sem volt, mit mondjon, mit kéne mondania…

 _\- Az álmaidban…_ – bátorította a bársonyos, meleg hang.

Nathannak olyan érzése volt, mintha épp zuhanna a magas toronyból, és alig lehetett hallani a suttogását.

_\- Úgy szólítanám, hogy… apu…_

Apja a keblére ölelte, és ez a gesztus több volt, mint amire Nathan valaha is számított. Egész lelke beleborzongott, mikor megérezte a csókot a homlokán.

 _\- Hiányoztál, fiam_ – suttogta a férfi, és lehelete a homlokán olyan meleg volt, mint a nyári szellő.

Ez a röpke óra olyan volt, mint egy álom: Nathan az apjával lehetett, amire mindig is vágyott, s élvezett minden percet, mert tudta, ez különleges alkalom. Beszélgettek komoly és csacska dolgokról, mintha mindig is ezt tették volna. Tréfálkoztak, nevettek, s ezek a hangok nem tűntek idegennek. Nathan megragadta a pillanatot, és a szívébe véste, hogy soha el ne felejtse.

Minden lépést egyre nehezebben tettek meg a gyengélkedőre visszamenet: mintha éles köveken jártak volna az eddigi lebegés után. Egy kéz simult a homlokára, hogy elsimítsa a ráncokat.

 _\- Mindjárt vége lesz, fiam. Az ellenrontás működni fog, és te visszatérsz a rendes életbe_ – biztatta apja, nyilvánvalóan félreértve fia arckifejezését.

Nathan már nyitotta a száját, hogy elmagyarázza, de a gyengélkedőről két lépésre két kar ölelte át.

- _Hol voltatok?_ – kérdezte az anyja.

- _Elvittem sétálni, kellett már egy kis friss levegő_ – válaszolt helyette apja.

\- Én meg közben halálra aggódtam magam– mondta az asszony. – _Ilyen állapotban nem tudtam csak úgy hipp-hopp elaludni…_ \- Hermione elengedte a gyereket, és két kezébe fogva a fia arcát, kutatva nézett rá.

\- _Kimerültél_ – mondta. – _Az új varázslatok elsajátításához pedig idő kell. Kérlek, próbálj kicsit pihenni, mielőtt újra megpróbálnád, jó?_ \- Aztán a férfihoz fordult és azt mondta:

_\- Köszönöm._

_\- Nincs mit megköszönnöd_ – felelt a férfi. – _Már úgyis szerettem volna egy kis időt Nathannal tölteni._

Nathan ugyanígy volt ezzel, s most végre teljesült a vágya.

Mozgást látott. – _Fel fogsz ébredni, apu!_ – Ez elég panaszosan hangzott. Anyja elkapta a pillantását a férfiról, és az ágyra nézett. Az ott fekvő alak újra megmozdult.

\- _Fejlődsz, Hermione._

Nathan nem tudta, miről beszél a férfi. Habár apja tekintete beszédes volt, ez a megjegyzés nem vele állt kapcsolatban.

A férfi most hozzá fordult.

\- _Hallgass anyádra, és ne feledd, csak a feladatra koncentrálj, ha kimondasz egy varázsigét!_

 _\- Megpróbálom_ – fogadta el Nathan az utolsó tanácsot.

\- _Én is mindjárt felébredek apáddal együtt_ – tette hozzá az anyja. – _Tudd, hogy nagyon büszke vagyok rád. És itt leszek, amikor magadhoz térsz._ – Azzal homlokon csókolta.

\- _Ne erőltesd meg magad!_ – figyelmeztette.

\- _Nem fogom, mami._ – Még hátrafordult, várva apjától a bíztatást, de sehol sem látta. Az ágyra nézett, és észrevette Piton professzort, ahogy álmosan bámulja a mennyezetet. – _Ő már visszament…_ \- sóhajtotta Nathan. S hogy nem kapott választ, a másik irányba nézett a válla fölött, de ott sem látott senkit.

\- Hogy érzed magad, Perselus?

\- Tökéletesen. Tiszta időpocsékolás volt aludnom.

Nathan behunyta a szemét. Egy vágya volt, hogy ő is eltűnhessen innen végre.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Perselus figyelő szeme előtt próbálta újra az ellenrontást. Perselus nem várt Poppy jóváhagyására, hogy újra csatlakozzék fiához az anyagon túli világba. Már hajnalodott, és Nathan közelebb volt a sikerhez, mint Perselus feltételezte volna: a fiú biztos gyakorolt, míg ő aludt. S bölcsen hosszú szüneteket tartott a próbálkozások között.

\- _Nem vagy kimerült?_ – kérdezte. Nathan – behunyt szemmel – megcsóválta a fejét, és koncentrált. – _Gondolj a tested-lelked egyesülésére!_ – Bólintás. – _Adj erőt a bűbájba! Rajta… egy… kettő… három!_

S aztán csak bámult a semmibe. Megfordult, körülnézett a gyengélkedőn.

_\- Sikerült?_

Hallotta, hogy a kérdést köhögés követi, és akkor már tudta, hogy minden rendben van. A megkönnyebbülés hullámokban tört rá, és együtt lüktetett Granger zokogásának ritmusával.

Behunyta a szemét, s felkészült, hogy elvégezze önmagán az ellenrontást.

Összezavarodva pislogott, és a szomszéd ágyon ülő társaságra nézett. Émelygéssel küzdve állt az ágy mellé, várt egy kicsit, hogy kitisztuljon a feje, csak aztán lépett a fia felé.

Figyelte, ahogy Granger elengedi a gyereket, hogy Poppy megvizsgálhassa. Közelebb hajolt, nézte a fia sápadt arcát, ragyogó szemét, és a széles mosolyt. Találkozott a tekintetük, s a mosoly kissé megfakult. Granger elhúzódott, hogy lássa, mi okozza ezt a reakciót, és mielőtt Perselus elléphetett volna az újra egyesült családtól, Nathan kitárta a karját, hevesen átölelte őt, és elkiáltotta magát:

\- Apu!


	29. Viszonzatlanul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annak a bizonyos szónak az utóhatásai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagyon köszönöm Francunak, aki univerzális bétám, nem csupán a fordításban elkövetett bakikat vettei észre, de a magyar szöveg stílusán is buzgón őrködött.

\- Apu!

A rövidke szó ide-oda cikázott Perselus elméjében, s megdobbanó szívében aztán megnyugodott. Merev tartása szöges ellentétben állt azzal, hogy keze Nathan fejére és hátára simult, és ez bizony nem csak reflex-válasz volt a fia ölelésére… Perselusnak eszébe villant, hogy talán levegőt kellene vennie.

\- Sikerült apu!

Perselusnak be kellett hunynia a szemét egy pillanatra. Hallotta maga mellett Hermione zihálását, és furcsa szorítást érzett a mellében. Szedd össze magad, öregem!

Lefejtette magáról az ölelő karokat, megragadta a fia vállát. A büszke szempár ragyogása, a széles mosoly neki szólt egyedül, senki másnak. Perselus ettől majdnem el is felejtette, hol van, kik veszik körül, és mit kellene tennie.

\- Most pihenj! – szólt, és visszafektette a fiút a párnára.

\- Hisz csak most ébredtem fel! – tiltakozott Nathan.

\- Nem aludtál! – figyelmeztette Perselus feltámadó türelmetlenséggel, ami hamarosan szinte tűrhetetlenné fokozódott. De akkor Hermione odahajolt Nathanhoz, kisimította a haját a homlokából, miközben Perselus hátára tette a kezét, ezzel akadályozva meg, hogy a férfi felálljon.

\- De hisz most ébredtem fel, Mami! – fordult nyafogásba a tiltakozás.

Mivel menekülni nem tudott, Perselus kénytelen volt a hátára nehezedő forró kéz súlyán át érzékelni az asszony mély sóhajtását.

\- Hallgass apádra, édesem! Aludj most, pihenj!

Képtelen volt tovább maradni. Hátrált egy lépést az ágytól, ezzel elérte, hogy az asszony keze lecsússzon a hátáról, de azért az olyan volt, mintha villám futott volna végig rajta. Csak remélni tudta, hogy ez a kis távolság ennek a villámnak a forróságát hamarosan téli fagyba fordítja. Lélegezz mélyeket! Lassan visszanyerte szokásos merev arcvonásait.

Granger bátorítóan suttogott Nathan fülébe, Poppy visszatért valami bájitallal, az ő sarka meg beleütközött a szomszédos ágyba.

Apu…

Emlékezni az elhangzott szóra – már ez is olyan volt, mint mikor sötét téli fellegeket fúj szerteszét valami friss szélroham. De most egyedül akart lenni. Meg ne lássák rajta a többiek, hogy…

Poppy tekintete rávillant, mikor Hermione valamit a fülébe suttogott. Perselus a fia arcába nézett: a gyerek aludt, immár természetes álomba merülve.

\- Főzök egy újabb adagot – mondta Perselus, miközben látszott, épp csak e pillanatban fogja fel, miről beszélnek azok ketten: Kalapkúra Bájital főzet kell a fiának.

Azonnal sarkon fordult, és elsietett. Csak akkor állt meg, mikor már átlépte a lakosztálya küszöbét. A kanapéra vetette magát, kezébe temette az arcát.

Miért is képzeli, hogy a fizikai távolság tompítja azt a szívdobogtató érzést, amit átélt, mikor a fia „apu”-nak szólította? Ez lehetetlen. Elővett egy kis fiolát a zsebéből, hüvelykujjával végigsimított az üvegen. A bájital zöldeskék színe melegséggel töltötte el, s ez az érzés feloldotta az eddigi fagyos tartózkodást.

\- Bizony fiam, sikerült! – És a fiolát szorosan a markába fogva azt suttogta: - Aludj jól, kisfiam…

~o0oOo0o~

 

Kis fiolába öntötte a vörös folyadékot, és fel sem nézett az ajtónyitásra. A léptek visszhangzottak a szobában, közeledtek, majd megálltak.

Perselus megtöltött egy másik fiolát is.

\- Ma este elmegyek.

A merőkanállal még összegyűjtött a bájital maradékából annyit, amennyit csak lehetséges volt, hogy az utolsó fiolát is megtöltse. Annak pedig ott kellett volna lennie a munkapadon, balra az üst mellett, de most sehol sem volt. Perselus kutatva nézett körül.

Végül kénytelen volt az asszonyra pillantani, s akkor meglátta, hogy a nő ott billegteti a kezében. Hermione odanyújtotta a fiolát, és a férfira mosolygott.

\- Meg akarom köszönni, Perselus – mondta, és egyenesen a férfi szemébe nézett.

Perselus kivette a fiolát az asszony kezéből, s ugyanazzal a lendülettel beletöltötte a Kalapkúra Bájitalt.

\- Nem kell megköszönnöd semmit.

\- De muszáj megköszönnöm, hogy ilyen csodálatos dolgot tettél! Hogy megmentetted a fiunk lelkét. Most már hozzá kellene ehhez szoknod… – mondta Hermione egyszerűen, míg koccant a merőkanál az üvegen, majd az üres üstben. Perselus tudta, hogy az asszony mosolyog, tudta, anélkül, hogy ránézett volna. Hermione áthajolt a munkapadon, dévaj tekintetett vetett rá, és Perselusnak nem volt ideje, hogy megakadályozza a játékos befejezést: … - apu…

Felhorkant, s azért ez most még tőle is furcsa volt. Mit akar ezzel az asszony elérni?

Hermione félrehajtott fejjel, kutatva nézett rá. Perselus a mosogatóba tette a piszkos üstöt, s remélte, ha keresztülnéz az asszonyon, azzal eléggé kifejezi az elutasítást. Nincs miről beszélni.

\- Nem tudom, mi történt köztetek, míg odaát voltatok, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy egy egyszerű „köszönöm” nem elég azért, amit véghezvittél.

Perselus összevont szemöldökkel töltötte meg az üstöt vízzel, és várt, tudva, hogy mit fog mondani ezután az asszony:

\- Gratulálok, Perselus.

A férfi nagyot sóhajtott, és vádlón fordult a nő felé.

\- Ne is mondj semmit! – előzte meg Hermione. – Most már igazán túl vagyunk rajta, igaz? Most csak… - mosolygott szeretettel -, egyszerűen csak élvezd a helyzetet!

Perselus egy pillanatra szóhoz sem jutott. – Ó, élvezni is fogom a büntetést, amit majd kap! – folyamodott a gúnyhoz, hogy közben összeszedhesse magát.

Hermione forgatta a szemét, de nem vette szívére a dolgot. – Biztos, hogy a füle még most is zúg attól, ahogy összeszidtam, mikor végre felébredt. Még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy így megátkozta önmagát. Mit gondolt, mi lesz?

\- Nem gondolta át.

\- De hiszem, hogy most megváltoznak a dolgok. Bármi is késztette erre, most már elmúlt. Boldog volt, hogy visszatért, csupa mosoly volt, és te végre „apu” lettél.

Figyelmen kívül hagyva ezt a kis emlékeztetőt, Perselus magyarázólag tette hozzá: - Van valami problémája a keresztfiammal. – Talán Hermione képes rá, hogy Nathan makacs fejébe kis józan észt verjen.

\- Te keresztapa vagy? – kérdezte csodálkozva Hermione.

\- Mintha meg lennél lepve… - gúnyolódott Perselus.

\- Hát… tényleg meg vagyok lepve. Nathan ezt sosem említette.

Nos, ezen ő viszont nem volt meglepve. Perselus ízlelgette a feszültséget, amit a csend okozott. Tudta, hogy az asszony szeretne kérdezősködni, látta, hogy alig tudja féken tartani a kíváncsiságát. Hermione párszor kinyitotta és becsukta a száját.

\- Ha menni akarsz, nem tartóztatlak. – mondta végre a férfi, élvezve, hogy a nő szája épp nyitva maradt.

Hermione összeszedte magát, és felháborodva ráncolta a szemöldökét.

\- Ki a keresztfiad?

\- Devon Malfoy – válaszolt Perselus hidegvérrel, közben eligazgatott egy doboznyi szállításra váró üvegcsét, és élvezte a csepp zajt, amit az asszony elakadó lélegzete keltett.

\- Malfoy?!

\- Ez nem tizenegy éves titok – gúnyolódott Perselus. Nem lett ez olyan ütős válasz, mint ahogy szerette volna, mert Hermione tágra nyílt, gyanútlan tekintete azt mutatta, nem fogta fel a célzást.

\- Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz. Az összetűzéseket, a büntetéseket, a gyűlölködő szavakat… - Hermione a férfira nézett. – Meg kellett volna mondanod nekem.

Az asszony indulata feszültté tette.

– Ne kezdjük újra, Granger, mit kellett volna elmondani, mit nem… Nem győznél ebben a vitában.

A keserű szavakra Hermione csak sóhajtott. Keserűség… Ha mélyen magába nézett, Perselust csak az zavarta, hogy az asszony nem is válaszol a megjegyzésére. És miért is lenne keserű? Egyszerűen csak cukkolja.

\- Mesélni fogok neki Malfoyról – mondta Hermione, aztán hallgatásba mélyedt, de még nem indult. Újra sóhajtott, majd megint kérdezett. – Van még valami, amit tudnom kellene, mielőtt Nathannal beszélek erről?

\- A büntetés holnap este hétkor lesz. – És most menj, Granger – gondolta, de nem szólt.

Az asszony a szemét forgatta. Perselus felkapta az asztalról az üvegcsékkel teli dobozt, és a kijárat felé indult. Ha nem megy az asszony, akkor majd ő!

Hermione megfogta a karját és megállította.

\- Azt hiszed, ez jó ötlet? – kérdezte. Az asszonyra nézett, a nyugtalan szempárba, és tudta: Hermione biztosra veszi, hogy Nathan Devonnal osztja meg a büntetést.

\- Mit tervezel, Perselus?

\- Hogy ezeket elviszem Poppynak. – Kimutatott az ajtón. – Ha megbocsátasz…

Ahogy újra elindult, Hermione megszorította a karját. Piton vetett egy szúrós pillantást a karján nyugvó kézre.

\- Mr Malfoy legalább egy hétig büntetésben lesz a könyvtárbéli ostoba csíny miatt. És minden résztvevő megkapja a magáét, beleértve Woodot, Brownt és a kis Grangert – tette hozzá.

\- Mit vársz attól, hogy összezárod őket azután, ami történt? - firtatta Hermione.

\- Azt, hogy civilizált ifjú varázslók módjára viselkedjenek. Nem várok többet, mint hogy a büntetés az eszükbe vési: hagyják abba az ostobaságaikat. – Remélte, hogy indulata elég világossá teszi az asszony előtt: nem nyit vitát a büntetésről.

Hermione habozott, mielőtt elengedte volna a férfi karját. Perselus végre elindult, és remélte, hogy Hermione még az este elhagyja a kastélyt.

 

 

 

\- Kap még egy-egy adag Kalapkúra Bájitalt az elkövetkezendő három napban, de csak az óvatosság miatt. Hamar rendbe fog jönni.

\- Köszönöm, Madam Pomfrey – mondta Hermione. – Maga igazán megértő volt ezekben a napokban, és úgy érzem, bocsánatot kell kérnem…

\- Rendben van, kedvesem – paskolta meg Hermione kezét a gyógyító boszorkány. – Miért nem kíséri el a gyereket a klubhelyiségbe? – intett a fejével Nathan felé, aki az ágyon ült, és türelmetlenül lóbálta a lábát. – Szerintem már csak magára vár.

Hermione rámosolygott az idős asszonyra. – Köszönöm! – Aztán Nathanhoz lépett. Gondolatai a Perselustól hallottakon jártak.

\- Madam Pomfrey azt mondja, már elhagyhatod a gyengélkedőt. – Nathan leugrott az ágyról.

– Azért ne olyan gyorsan! – állította meg Hermione. – Beszélgetni szeretnék veled egy kicsit…

Nathan válla megereszkedett, várta a leckéztetést, melyre számított is. Nos, igaza lett.

\- Beszéltem az előbb apáddal arról, hogy problémád van a keresztfiával – kezdte Hermione, hangsúlyozva ezt a számára új információt Devon Malfoyról, aztán várt.

\- Ugyan mi lenne? – mormolta Nathan válaszul. Szemmel láthatóan kényelmetlen volt számára a téma.

\- Ezért kerültök folyton összetűzésbe? Ez a baj? Hogy ő az apád keresztfia?

\- Én nem akarok összetűzésbe kerülni…

\- Nathan… - figyelmeztette Hermione. Nem jó ez a gyerekes duzzogás.

\- Már azelőtt is állandóan szemétkedett velem, mielőtt egyáltalán tudtam, hogy Piton professzor az apám, oké? Ő az, aki állandóban bajba sodor. – Ingerülten összefonta a karját a mellén.

\- Fékezd magad! - mondta Hermione megrovón, és törte a fejét, hogy is közelítse meg ezt a témát. – De most, hogy már tudod, hogy ő az apád keresztfia, módot kellene találnod arra, hogy összeférjetek, igaz? – Úgy tűnt, Nathan nemigen akar válaszolni, ezért újra megkérdezte: - Igaz?

\- Ő már előbb utált engem.

\- Most meg te is utálod, ezt akarod mondani?

Nathan az anyjára nézett. Lebiggyesztette az alsó ajkát, nyilván azt gondolta, előbb szabadul, ha bevallja: igen.

Hermione sóhajtott és nekidőlt az ágynak. – Ez nem mehet így tovább, Nathan. El tudod képzelni, milyen volna, ha te meg Lily és Sirius gyűlölnétek egymást? Mit éreznék akkor én, mit érezne Harry és Ginny?

\- De egyszerűen nem bírom hallgatni a szarsá…

\- Vigyázz a nyelvedre!

\- Malfoy is egyfolytában így beszél, mégse szólnak rá! Mindenki el fogja hinni, hogy amit mond, az úgy is van, és hogy én gyáva vagyok. És nem is egészen hazugság amit beszél, de az, ahogy beszél rólam, meg egyébként az egészről, tutira nem igaz.

\- Apád beszélni fog vele. – Hermione biztos volt ebben.

Nathan megvetően ciccegett, és Hermione nem szerette ezt a hitetlenkedő hangot.

\- Ez nem változtatja meg a dolgokat. Most semmi esetre sem. Malfoy csak sajnálkozó képet vág, nyavalyog, és minden meg van bocsátva!

Hermione összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Biztos, hogy most nem így lesz, Nathan. Apád most nem hagyja magát lekenyerezni.

\- „De Perselus bácsi…!” – nyafogott Nathan, utánozva a másik fiút. – Undorító, mami – tette hozzá.

A Malfoy-gyerek úgy tűnt, igazi mardekáros, éppúgy, ahogy a szülei, de azért nehéz volt elhinni, hogy Perselus hagyná így viselkedni. Bár Hermione még diákkorából emlékezett, milyen engedékeny volt Perselus, ha Dracóról volt szó. Persze lehet, hogy a háború valamelyest változtatott ezen… Mindenesetre Hermione csodálta Perselust, éppúgy, ahogy a mardekárosok. És hirtelen megértette.

\- Ó… te féltékeny vagy!

\- Dehogyis! – tagadta Nathan fellobbanó tekintettel. – Miért lennék féltékeny arra a nagyképű baromra?

Ez bizony igazi féltékenység, Hermione már biztos volt benne. Várt türelmesen Nathan beismerésére.

\- Csak éppen… kezdte Nathan -, … Piton professzor mindig azzal végzi, hogy Devonnak szólítja Mr Malfoy helyett, és azzal kész is. Én bezzeg mindig Mr Granger vagyok. És az sem igazság, hogy Malfoy sose kap büntetést! – A hangja elfulladt keserűségében.

Hermione mosolygott. Néha mennyire hasonlítanak!

\- Hogy várhatod el, hogy Nathannak szólítson, mikor te éppoly hivatalos hangon beszélsz vele? Megpróbáltad valaha is „apu”-nak szólítani „Piton professzor” helyett?

\- A Griffendél az életben nem nyerne többé házkupát, mami – felelte Nathan halál komolyan.

Erre a butaságra Hermione mosolya kiszélesedett.

\- Nem történt pontlevonás két percig azután, hogy apunak szólítottad Perselust – mutatott rá.

A fiú a távolba meredt, s kétségtelenül azokra a pillanatokra gondolt, melyeket Perselusszal együtt élt át, miután felébredt a varázslatból. Olyan gyerek még, és tele van álmokkal… Hermonét arra az időre emlékeztette, mikor a jövőről beszélgettek, s félő volt, hogy a beszélgetés oda lyukad ki, ahová mindig: az ismeretlen apához. Most, hogy már nem kellett ettől félni, most, hogy Hermione is szabadon követhette az álmait, hátrahagyva a múlt kísérteteit, most azt akarta, hogy Nathan olyan nagyot álmodjon, amekkorát csak akar. Mosolygott és megölelte a fiát. Igen, itt az idő, hogy továbblépjenek és harcoljanak az álmaikért.

– Menjünk édesem. Tudunk beszélgetni addig is, míg a toronyba érünk.

~o0oOo0o~

 

Hermione nem tudta visszatartani a mosolygást, hogy látta, mekkorát néz Perselus, mikor a szobájába lépve ott találja őt.

\- Jó reggelt! – köszönt, vidámabban, mint szokott.

\- Mi az ördögöt keresel te itt?

Hermione mosolya a férfiéhoz hasonló fintorba fordult.

\- Hiányoztam? – kérdezte, hogy bosszantsa a férfit. Nem volt mindennapi dolog, hogy meg tudta lepni.

\- Végtelenül – horkantott a férfi, és végre belépett a szobába. – Azt hittem, már megszabadultam tőled. Régebben álltad a szavad!

Leült az íróasztal mögé, az asszonyra egy pillantást sem vetett, ami nem is volt baj, mert Hermione széles mosolya még jobban ingerelte volna, amit az asszony nagyon is tudott.  
Hermione csendben várt.

Perselus végül mégiscsak odamordult. – Mit akarsz?

\- Azt hittem, világosan beszéltem, mikor legutóbb kérdezted tőlem, Perselus.

A férfi csak bámult, és Hermione elkomolyodott.

\- Állandóan az jár a fejemben, ami a héten történt, és … Szükségem van rád Perselus. Hogy az oldalamon állj.

Az ilyesfajta vallomás mindig zavarba ejtő. Talán rosszul tette Hermione, hogy kifejezte a vágyát épp neki, holott az eltökéltsége idáig olyan szilárd volt, mint a kő. De úgy akarta élni az életét, ahogy ezen a héten: együtt Perselusszal. Annyira szörnyű ez?

\- Az oldaladon? Mi ez, valami kviddics-fogadás, ahol nekem valakinek az oldalán kell állnom?

Erre a gyerekes kérdésre nem lehetett válaszolni.

\- Tudod, hogy értem, Perselus. Az utóbbi napokban én… - Hermione sóhajtott. – Könnyebb volt magányosnak lenni, mikor… – Próbálta megmagyarázni. – Azelőtt csak emlékeim voltak rólad, távoli, homályos emlékek, de most… Most, Perselus, most együtt neveljük Nathant.

Remélte, hogy a mozdulat, ahogy az állát emeli, visszatartja a férfit attól, hogy kifejezze a kétségeit, és meglepte, mikor Perselus egyetértően bólintott.

\- Felelősséget vállaltam érte, és hiszem, hogy egyetértünk a Nathant érintő legtöbb kérdésben.

Hermione beharapta az ajkát.

\- Ez nem minden – mondta, és szerette volna, ha a férfi megérti, hogy mi van a szavai mögött.

\- Ez a legtöbb, Granger.

\- De miért, Perselus? Ennyire taszító a gondolat, hogy vonzódom hozzád? – Tudta jól, hogy most mindennek vége. A férfinak az arcára volt írva a válasz, és Hermione felállt, hogy távozzon, míg meg tudja őrizni a méltóságát. – Ne válaszolj! – szólt, kerülve a férfi tekintetét.

\- Nem értelek – mondta a férfi. – Miért ragaszkodsz ehhez az őrültséghez, Hermione?

\- Nem, nem érted – értett egyet Hermione, mert belefáradt a magyarázkodásba, és szégyellte, hogy felfedte az érzéseit. Egyszerre megkönnyebbülést érzett, hogy erre az estére nem terveztek „családi találkozót”. Haza kellett volna mennie, ahogy előző este ígérte.

\- Legyen szép hete, Piton professzor – bólintott mereven, és sietősen távozott, mielőtt zavara sírásba fordult volna.

\----------------------

 

Perselus felsóhajtott az ajtócsukódásra. Miért erőlteti ezt a dolgot Hermione? Ha nem ismerné jobban, azt hihetné, ő az oka ennek a bolondériának. Persze az asszony nem bolond, de akkor mi ez? Vakhit? Mazochista ösztönök? Micsoda?

Talán Nathan miatt erőlködik… Perselus egykor ezt családi marhaságnak hívta. De többé már nem így gondolt rá, hogy is tehette volna azok után, hogy Nathan „apu”-nak szólította? Ők egy család, a fia és ő, de Hermione nem tartozik bele. Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökét. Nathan családjába beletartozik Hermione, de Perseluséba nem. Hogy lehetne ezt a dolgot álszenteskedés nélkül kezelni?

Összehajtotta a kezében tartott szaklapot, és hátradőlt a székén. Bámulta a csukott ajtót, és az imént eltávozott asszonyon tűnődött. Míg Hermione el nem tér a tárgytól – vagyis Nathantól – simán szót tudnak érteni. Barátság? Perselus úgy gondolta, ez elfogadható, Nathan megér ennyit. És mivel egyezik a szakmai érdeklődésük, Hermionéval alkalmanként élénk társalgást tudtak folytatni…

Felhorkant. Kit akar bolonddá tenni? A Malfoyokon kívül Hermione volt az egyetlen, aki egyáltalán megpróbált valami kapcsolatot kialakítani vele. És Perselus úgy gondolta, azért el tudná viselni az asszony jelenlétét… Végül is, annak kellene áldozatot hoznia, nem neki…

Bárcsak érthetné, miért…

Perselus újra kinyitotta a folyóiratot. Biztos volt benne, hogy még rengeteg ideje lesz arra, hogy Granger dolgain merengjen. Egy percig sem gondolta, hogy az asszony eltűnik az életéből.

\---------------------------------

 

Hermione a lakása közelében hoppanált. Sírt, mint egy ostoba tinédzser, szinte vakon botorkált a jól ismert úton egész a házig, s ment fel az emeletre olyan gyorsan, ahogyan csak tudott. Idegesen bajlódott a kulccsal, és már majdnem varázslattal nyitotta ki az ajtót – majdnem. Mélyet lélegzett, erőt vett keze remegésén és belépett a lakásba. De minden tartása szétporlott most, hogy tudta, immár egyedül van, és kedvére elmerülhet az önsajnálatban.

Már kezdte elhinni, hogy Perselusnak tényleg igaza van, ha azt mondja: bolond. Hogy térhet folyton hozzá vissza, mikor újra és újra elutasítja? Miféle bolond nőszemély tesz ilyet? Milyen beteges!

Beteges és fájdalmas. Mintha kihúzták volna alóla a talajt, és ő csak zuhanna…. Mikor került Perselus annyira az élete középpontjába, hogy úgy kell neki, akár a levegő?

Kopogás hallatszott az ajtó felől. Hermione letörölte a könnyeit, és megpróbálta összeszedni magát.

Újra kopogtak.

Pár nagy levegő, Ez nevetséges. Vihart kavar egy teáscsészében.

\- Hermione? - Erica volt, Hermione szomszédja.

\- Jól vagy, Hermione?

Hermione felállt a díványról és kinyitotta barátnőjének az ajtót. Rémesen nézhetett ki, mert Erica szeme abban a pillanatban elkerekedett, ahogy meglátta. – Mi történt? Minden rendben Nathannal?

Hermione majdnem újra sírni kezdett a fia – a fiuk! – említésére. Azért tett ekkora erőfeszítéseket, mert Perselus Nathan apja? Ha nem így lenne, elment volna odáig, hogy… esedezzen neki? Újra előtört belőle a zokogás. Erica átkarolta, és odavezette a kanapéhoz.

\- Nathan jól van… - mondta elcsukló hangon Hermione.

\- Hála az égnek. – Erica megkönnyebbült sóhajjal simogatta Hermione hátát. Ez segített. – A barátod, William keresett és azt mondta, hogy elhívtak valahová, mert valami baj történt Nathannal. Aztán napokra rá sírva kerülsz elő… Azt gondoltam… Nem is tudtam, mit gondoltam.

Hermione már sokkal nyugodtabb volt. Kissé szipogva mondta: - Nathan beteg volt. Nála voltam.

\- Mi történt? – firtatta Erica.

Hermione felállt a kanapéról.

\- Kérsz teát? – kérdezte. Jól ismerte Ericát, biztos volt benne, hogy bármit elmondhat neki, de súlyos titkokról nehéz beszélni…

\- Majd én csinálok teát. Te menj, mosd meg az arcot és vegyél fel valami kényelmes ruhát! –

Erica kihessegette őt a szobából, és Hermione már hallotta is a konyhából az edénycsörömpölést, míg átment a hálószobán, be a fürdőszobába.

Borzadva csukta be a szemét, mikor meglátta magát a tükörben. Ezen csak egy fürdő segít – mélázott el. Azért megmosta az arcát. A hideg víz magához térítette, ha a kisírt szemén nem is segített. Visszament a hálószobába, magára húzott egy meleg, de könnyű ruhát, bár még mindig borzongott. Vett egy utolsó nagy lélegzetet, mielőtt újból visszament volna Ericához.

Ahogy leült a kanapéra, Erica már nyújtotta is a teát. Hermione belekortyolt és fintorgott.

\- Tudom, te cukorral szereted, de azt gondoltam, egy erős főzet inkább használna neked. Jobban vagy már?

Hermione bólintott, a csészét pedig a szék melletti alacsony asztalkára tette. – Köszönöm.  
Erica egy párnán ült mellette, és várakozóan figyelte. Hermione tudta, barátnője tudni akarja, mi az, ami ennyire kiborította, csak visszafogja magát, és nem kérdezősködik. Hermione sóhajtott, és behunyta a szemét.

\- Én tisztára begolyóztam – mondta végül.

Kis csend után Erica azt kérdezte: - Hogy érted ezt?

\- Teljesen elment az eszem, és odavan minden büszkeségem és önbecsülésem – fejtette ki Hermione. – Ja, és ne is beszéljünk a szívemről. Mert az az oka annak, ami ehhez az egészhez vezetett.

\- Férfi van a dologban, igaz? – kérdezte Erica

Hermione felhorkant. – Férfi? Talán inkább egy szívtelen figura, vasból és jégből, akit csak férfinak neveznek! – Fintorgott, aztán lehajtotta a fejét Erica mellé, a párnára. – Perselusnak hívják – mondta bánatosan.

\- Férfinévnek hangzik – mondta Erica. – Még nem hallottam ugyan tőled, de biztos, hogy ez férfinév.

Hermione felemelte a fejét, és egyenesen Ericára nézett, úgy mondta: - Ő Nathan apja.

Erica szeme egy pillanatra tágra nyílt.

\- Ő? Tőle van… ? De most sírtál. Csak nem bán…

\- Soha. Ő nem olyan. – Hermione elfordította a tekintetét barátnőjétől. – Bolond vagyok.

\- Sajnálom… Nemigen tudtam, mit gondoljak.

\- Meghiszem azt – bólogatott Hermione. – Perselus igazi szörnyeteg, de azért nem az a fajta.

\- Hermione!

Hogy Erica a szavába vágott, Hermione csak sóhajtott, majd felült a díványon és a teájáért nyúlt. Újabb korty, újabb fintor után folytatta. – Akkor találkoztam vele újra, mikor Nathan az új iskolába került. Ott tanít. Nem volt egyszerű, képzelheted, különösen azután, hogy kiderült a számára, kicsoda Nathan.

\- Nem tudta? – Erica döbbent kérdésére Hermione csak a csészéjébe bámult. – Ó bocs. Úgy értem, gyanítottam, hogy volt valami komplikáció, de… Ó, a fenébe is! – szitkozódott Erica.

\- Tudom. Totális katasztrófa volt. Nathannak is rossz volt, Perselusnak is, és mindez abszolút az én hibám. – De Hermionénak mindhármukért fájt a szíve. Mert most, hogy valaki másnak beszélt ezekről a dolgokról, úgy tűnt, érzelmei mind a személyt, mind az időpontot tekintve elhibázottak.

\- De már kijönnek egymással – folytatta Hermione, hogy mondjon valamit, ami legalább egy kicsit jó ebben az egészben. – Nathan „apu”-nak szólította Perselust. – Próbált mosolyogni.

\- Szereted? – kérdezte Erica, és Hermione szíve összefacsarodott, a szemét elfutotta a könny.

\- Tisztára bolond vagyok – suttogta.

\- Ó édesem! – Erica kivette a kezéből a teáscsészét, és magához ölelte az asszonyt. Hermione belesírt barátnője vállába, és hagyta, hogy eluralkodjon rajta a bánat, majd hogy – az ostoba, de felszabadító könnyekkel – távozzon. Majd lecsendesedett a sírás, s a megkönnyebbülés maradt utána.

\- Tehát egy tanár – törte meg Erica a rájuk boruló csöndet. – Nem mondhatnám, hogy meg vagyok lepve.

\- Annyira hasonlít Nathanra, olyan intelligens, olyan önfejű…

\- Azt hittem, ezeket tőled örökölte…

Hermione nem tudta elfojtani mosolygását. – A sötét haj, az a szempár, a szépvonalú kezek… - folytatta. – Nathan tisztára Perselus fia. Nem mintha valaha is kételkedtem volna ebben – tette hozzá gyorsan, észrevéve, hogy utóbbi mondata kissé félreérthető.

Erica mosolygott e magyarázkodáson. Jó barát volt: sosem ítélte volna el Hermionét, dacára annak, hogy Nathan apja teljesen ismeretlen volt. Ezért csodálkozott Hermione, hogy miket gondolhat Erica Perselusról. Hermione és Erica közel egykorúak voltak. Barátnőjére a múltban is mindig számíthatott szívügyekben, ha elfogta a bizonytalanság és a félelem. Tudna vajon Erica segíteni neki abban, hogy tisztázza magában Perselus iránti érzéseit, tudna segíteni ebben a káoszban és fájdalomban, ami rágja a szívét, és sehogyse akar elmúlni?

Hermione látta, hogy Erica figyelmesen néz rá: nem kétséges, hogy kíváncsi Perselusra. Úgy gondolta, a dolgok már úgyse lehetnek rosszabbak, mint amilyenek, így mesélni kezdett.

\- Amikor újra megláttam, teljesen elvesztettem az eszem. Olyan volt, mintha egész életemben arra a pillanatra vártam volna, hogy Perselusszal találkozzam, és… - Nehezebb volt beszélni erről, mint Hermione gondolta volna.

\- Szerelem első látásra? – próbált segíteni Erica.

\- Azt hittem, de már nem vagyok biztos benne. Teljesen elment az eszem, Erica. Azt mondta, teljesen őrült vagyok, és kezdem azt gondolni, hogy igaza van.

\- Téved. A szerelem nem ész kérdése, Hermione. Nem vagy te bolond! Talán már azelőtt is szerelmes voltál belé. Talán sosem múlt el ez a szerelem, a külön töltött évek alatt sem.

\- Én… - Hogy is tudná Hermione elmagyarázni, hogy Nathan nem szerelemből született? – Nem volt semmi azelőtt, Erica – kezdte. – Perselus és én sosem voltunk egy pár. Nathan…  
Csak egy éjszakát töltöttünk együtt, és Perselusszal azóta se váltottunk egy szót sem, egészen mostanáig.

\- És téged valószínűleg bántott ez a viselkedés – puhatolózott Erica.

Hát az nem. Hiszen ő volt, aki elbújt a varázslóvilág elől – és előle.

\- Nem. Sosem kerestem őt. Semmi sem volt köztünk.

\- Persze hogy volt valami köztetek – vitatkozott Erica. – Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy együtt töltesz egy éjszakát valakivel, akit nem is ismersz.

\- Együtt dolgoztunk. Segítettem neki egy csomó dologban… - Hermione habozott, elpirult, mielőbb kinyögte: - A tanárom volt azelőtt.

Erica tekintete vidáman csillant fel.

\- Nem úgy volt! – mondta gyorsan Hermione. – Míg a suliba jártam, nem voltam beleesve, vagy ilyesmi. Nem jó tanár – tette hozzá halkan. – Én nagyon felnézek rá az esze, az intelligenciája, a tisztessége miatt. Nagy tiszteletnek örvend, mint ember, mint szaktekintély. Nagyon igényes tanár, és kétlem, hogy kedvence lenne bármelyik diáknak. Nathan mégis az ő tantárgyát szereti a legjobban – tette még hozzá Hermione, és eltűnődött rajta, hogy ő vajon miért nem látta meg kezdetben Perselus nagyszerűségét.

No igen. Mert teljesen kifordult önmagából, ha szándékosan szemétkedett Harryvel meg a barátaival, őt – Hermionét – is beleértve.

\- Engem nem kedvelt diákkoromban, és én sem szerettem – folytatta. – Ez addig tartott, míg el nem végeztem az iskolát, és vele dolgozva kezdtem igazán megérteni, hogy miért volt olyan utálatos tanár.

\- Aztán beleszerettél, ágyba bújtál vele, és… - Erica megakadt a mondat közepén, mint aki megtalálta egy rejtély kulcsát. – Nős, mi?

\- Nem! – Hermione meglepetésében azonnal tagadott. – Nem. Agglegény. Feltételezem, nemigen volt ideje kapcsolatokat keresni, és Perselus ráadásul nagyon zárkózott, nem könnyen ismerkedik. – Hermione el sem tudta képzelni, hogy Perselusnak valaha is bármilyen szerelmi ügye lehetett volna. Hogy lett volna élete a Roxforton kívül. Úgy tűnt, sose hagyja el a kastélyt, bár lett volna rá alkalma. De a tény, hogy Perselusnak van egy keresztfia, amiről ő – Hermione – nem is tudott, bizonyítja, hogy van élete a kastély falain kívül is.

Hermione összeráncolt szemöldökkel gondolkozott. Nős? Elvált? Hirtelen felnevetett. Nem, nem nős. Különben arra hivatkozott volna, hogy lerázza őt!

\- Mi olyan mulatságos? – kérdezte Erica megzavarodva.

\- Perselus és egy feleség! – válaszolt Hermione mosolyogva, de aztán elkomorodott. – Ő egy magányos farkas, aki mindenkivel szemben tartja a három lépés távolságot. – Hermione emlékezett a rengeteg érvre, mellyel Nathannak bizonygatta ugyanezt. – Nem tartja magát érdemesnek arra, hogy valaki szeresse.

\- De te szereted.

\- De ő engem nem. Ez már világos, mint a nap.

\- Biztos vagy benne? Te olyan szeretnivaló vagy, Hermione…

Hermione mosolygott erre. – Biztos vagyok benne, Erica. Megmondta kerek-perec.

Az üres teáscsészébe pillantott. Összeszorult a szíve.

\- Tudomásul veszem a kívánságát, és megpróbálok továbblépni.

~o0oOo0o~

 

Alig tette ki a lábát a gyengélkedőről, Nathan fülig merült a visszatérés izgalmaiba, örült, hogy a világ „innenső” oldalán van, hogy beszélni tud a barátaival, és már várta az apja irodájában letöltendő büntetőmunkát. Végtére is, nem csak ő lesz ott, Andynek és Kevinnek éppúgy mennie kell.

\- Nem bírom megérteni, miért kell nekem is büntetést kapnom – panaszkodott Andy. – Én csak szóltam neked, hogy már megint bajba kevered magad! Most tényleg bajban vagy, és én iszom meg a levét!

\- Hagyd abba ezt a hugrabugos nyafogást, és inkább szedd a lábad, Andy! – mondta Kevin. -  
Nem használ majd, ha még el is késünk!

\- Nem lesz semmi baj – vigasztalta Nathan ijedt barátait. – Csak pár órát fog tartani…

Nathan felelősnek érezte magát barátai büntetéséért, de nem tehetett semmit. Nem tudta, milyen hangulatban találják a morcos professzort, és e pillanatban csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy szembe fog nézni apjával. Nem találkozott vele azóta, hogy felébredt, és jól emlékezett, hogy kapaszkodott a férfiba, képtelenül arra, hogy ott tartsa még maga mellett az egyszeriben aggódó „apu”-t.

Hogy fogadja majd őt? Visszatérnek-e a régi formákhoz? Mr Granger és Piton professzor? Nathannak alig-alig volt ideje töprengeni, mi történt azalatt, míg ő a testén kívül tartózkodott, és bizony sok minden megváltozott – a lelke is…

Elérték a bájitalterem ajtaját, mely nyitva állt. Nathan szorongva várta a viszontlátást, de ez az érzés hirtelen haragba fordult.

A teremben ott volt Malfoy.

Nathan és barátai beléptek, és a mardekáros mellé álltak, szemben a professzor íróasztalával. Villant egyet a férfi pálcája, s az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük. A bájitalmester felállt, és járkálni kezdett a gyerekek körül.

\- Azért vannak itt ma este, mert képtelenek megérteni és követni a szabályokat, ráadásul akad maguk közt olyan is, aki abszolúte figyelmen kívül hagyja ezeket. – Az utolsó szavakat mintha egyenesen Malfoyhoz intézte volna. A professzor kis szünetet tartott, aztán újra járkálni kezdett. – És sajnos nem hunyhatunk szemet az esztelenség fölött, ha az életveszélybe sodor másokat.

Ez utóbbit meg egyenesen Nathan jobb fülébe mondta. Majd jelentőségteljes csend után Piton professzor négyük elé állt. – Egy rakás mocskos üst vár magukra az osztályteremben. S mivel az intelligenciájuk és az ítélőképességük nem megbízható, nem engedhetem, hogy pálcát használjanak. Az ostobákhoz úgy tűnik, jobban illő a fizikai munka. Egyetértenek? – húzta fel a szemöldökét.

Egyiküknek sem volt kedve válaszolni.

\- Az üstök nem lesznek maguktól tiszták! – gúnyolódott Piton professzor, és a fiúk végre az ajtó felé indultak. – Mr Granger! – szólt a férfi, és Nathan megállt, közel a nyitott ajtóhoz. Mikor a többiek már kimentek, apja magához hívta.

\- Gyere ide Nathan!

Hogy apja a keresztnevén szólította, Nathan vállában enyhült a feszültség. Visszasétált az íróasztalhoz és várt.

\- Hogy érzed magad?

A kérdés kellemesen meglepte. – Jól vagyok – felelte.

Apja fürkészőn nézte, és valószínűleg elfogadta a rövid választ, mert bólintott, és az asztalán lévő, piros bájitalos fiola után nyúlt.

\- Idd ezt meg! – szólt, és Nathan kezébe nyomta az üveget. – Ez Kalapkúra Bájital, és az elkövetkező három nap folyamán rendszeresen innod kell belőle.

Gőz szállt ki Nathan füléből a bájital utóhatásaként. Apja helyeslően bólintott.

\- Minden este ide kell jönnöd érte vacsora után.

Nathan bólintott. – Köszönöm… - Majdnem hozzátette, hogy „apu”, de aztán mégse. Az új helyzet bizonytalanná tette, nem tudta, hogyan is viselkedjen a férfival, dacára annak, amit az anyja mondott. Először ostoba fajankónak titulálja, aztán meg ilyen apai. Hogy bánjon vele, mint tanárával, vagy mint az apjával? Hogy szólítsa?

\- Gyere! – szólt az apja, kiragadva őt a töprengésből, és gyengéden az ajtó felé tolta. – Rád is várnak a piszkos üstök.

Együtt léptek be a bájitalterembe. Nathan felsóhajtott, amint meglátta, hogy ugyanannál a munkapadnál kell majd dolgoznia, ahol Malfoynak is. Nem akart csalódást okozni se anyjának, se apjának, de Malfoyt mélyen utálta. A szőke fiú azonban nem is figyelt rá, és ez nem is volt baj.

Munkához látott. Próbált a gondolataiba temetkezni, és amíg Malfoy jelenlétét sikeresen ki tudta zárni, addig apjáról ugyanez nem volt elmondható. Szeretett volna a terem végébe látni, ahol apját sejtette. Ez előbbi gyengéd bánásmód felébresztette benne a vágyat apja szabad lelke után. Ahhoz a Perselus Pitonhoz akart beszélni újra, szerette volna, hogy minden olyan legyen, mint amilyen a Csillagvizsgáló Toronyban volt, és hogy úgy is maradjon. Nathan sikálta az üstöt, és gondolatai a megannyi, még fel nem tett kérdés körül keringtek.

Türelem… Ez volt az, amit apja lelke kért tőle. Ugyanaz, amit anyja is kért, mielőtt elment, bár ő más varázslóra gondolt. Nathan Malfoyra pillantott. Ismeri ez a fiú vajon az ő apját, azt, aki a zord külső mögött rejtőzik? Nathan remélte, hogy nem. Azt akarta, hogy Piton azon része csak az övé legyen.

Megállt egy szusszanásnyi időre, hogy pihentesse fáradt karját. Apját nézte, s a férfi felpillantott, a tekintetük találkozott. Nathan fáradnak látta, és hirtelen bűntudatot érzett. Újra sikálni kezdett, hogy mihamarabb befejezzék a büntetőmunkát, és apja pihenni tudjon. Az én apukám… - mosolygott szeretettel.

Nem sokkal később székláb csikorgott a padlón. Nathan dolgozott tovább zavartalanul, de észlelte, hogy mellette megszűnik a mozgás, és Malfoy hirtelen abbahagyja a munkát. Ez felkeltette a figyelmét. Felemelte a fejét, s épp láthatta, hogy Malfoy könyörgő szemmel nézi Piton professzort. Meg volt elégedve, hogy apja szemében nem volt semmi együttérzés.

Növekvő érdeklődéssel figyelte az előtte kibontakozó jelenetet, a sikálásra már alig figyelt. Apja keresztfiára meredt, mire az lesütötte a szemét, és lassan újra dolgozni kezdett. Nathan gúnyosan elhúzta a száját, ugyanakkor meghallotta apja sóhajtását. S a férfi nemsokára már ott is állt a munkapadjuk előtt, eltakarva előlük a fényt.

\- Azért vagyunk itt ma este, mert ti nem vagytok képesek megférni egymással – kezdte.

Nathanban - apja fáradt szemébe nézve – újra feltámadt a bűntudat, de elhessegette.

\- Ugye tudjátok, hogy bármit tesztek is, az semmit sem fog változtatni a helyzeten?

Nathan látta a szeme sarkából, hogy Malfoy bólint. Ő maga apja bal fülére szegezte a tekintetét, nem bírván újra a szemébe nézni. Majd szintén bólintott.

\- Nathan a fiam, Devon, és azt szeretném, ha akként is kezelnéd – mondta Piton a mardekárosnak.

\- Igen, Perselus bácsi – mondta a gyerek, a suttogásnál alig hangosabban.

\- És Nathan… Devon a keresztfiam, és szeretném, ha te ezt ugyanúgy elfogadnád.

\- Igen uram – felelt Nathan kötelességtudóan

Talán túlságosan is kötelességtudóan, mert apja hosszan, jelentőségteljesen nézett rá. Nathan beharapta az alsó ajkát, ezzel mintegy bizonytalanságát kifejezve, és ez nyugtalanná tette apját.

\- Úgy értem Nathan, hogy… - kezdte újra a férfi, de Nathan közbeszólt.

\- Tudom uram, és megértettem. – Érezte, hogy lángba borul az arca. Szerette volna, ha apja most már visszamenne az íróasztalához, és lezárnák végre ezt a zavarba ejtő beszélgetést.

Gyorsan újra munkához látott, szemét az üstre szegezve. Nem is vette észre, milyen csendes lett a terem körülötte, míg csak újra sikálni nem kezdett. Összeszorította a fogát, és még keményebben súrolt.

Aztán egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idő után végzett, és az íróasztalhoz lépve jelentette:

\- Tiszták az üstök, uram. Elmehetek?

Apja figyelmes tekintete megállt rajta. Nathan a zsebébe dugta a kezét, szemét a kőpadlón toporgó két lábára szegezte.

\- Jól érzed magad?

Nathan megmerevedett egy pillanatra.

\- Egy kicsit fáradt vagyok.

\- Jól van – bólintott az apja. – Elmehetsz.

\- Köszönöm, uram.

Nathannak meg se fordult a fejében, hogy várjon a barátaira, és őszintén megvallva, akkor jutottak eszébe, amikor belépett a hálóterembe. Nagyot sóhajtott, és átkozta magát, mert úgy érezte, nyafogós kisbabaként viselkedett lent a pincében. Piton professzor…, az édesapa… az apu… - Mindhárommal találkozott ma este, és ebbe belefájdult a feje. Lerúgta a cipőjét, lecibálta magáról a talárt, és ledőlt az ágyra.

Aludni – áldott öntudatlanságban, ez volt az, amire a leginkább szüksége volt. És az álmai talán elvezetik az „apuhoz”. Mosolyogva merült álomba.

 

 

\-----------------------------

Idővel a dolgok visszatértek a normális kerékvágásba. Nathan elhatározta: hagyja, hogy apja irányítson, és majd meglátja, mi sül ki belőle. Piton professzornak fogja szólítani, meg „uram”-nak, valahányszor a férfi Mr. Grangernek nevezi, de ha apja a keresztnevén szólítja, akkor majd ő… vagy nem szólítja sehogy, vagy…

Ez logikusnak tűnt.

Néha, leginkább lefekvés előtt, eltöprengett azon, hogy „apu”-nak vagy sehogy se… És latolgatta, mi lehet ebből…

Hogy mi lesz azután… Mert el tudta képzelni, hogy apja magához öleli, és elborítja szeretetével, elfogadásával. És azt is el tudta képzelni, hogy eltaszítja magától, és soha többé nem hívja másnak, csak Mr. Grangernek. Túl kockázatos ez az egész. És apja is megmondta, hogy türelmesnek kell lennie…

Az első héten türelmes is volt, ahogy három napon át engedelmesen megjelent apjánál a Kalapkúra Bájitalért, aztán eltöltött egy zavarba ejtő vacsorát a szüleivel szombaton, és probléma nélkül teltek a bájital órák is. Malfoy visszafogta magát, valószínűleg elrémítette a gondolat, hogy újra üstöket kell sikálnia. Nathan nem foglalkozott vele.

A következő szerdán az apjánál volt teán, és túlesett egy erőltetett beszélgetésen. Akkor éjjel fájdalmasan vágyódott újra az „apu” után, és azzal a reménnyel aludt el, hogy az álmai majd hozzá vezetik, és ha szerencséje van, még reggel is emlékezni fog a találkozásra.

Nathan elfogadta, hogy most már így fog folyni az élete, még akkor is, ha a legtöbb reggel csak kongó ürességet érzett. Megpróbálta ezt az ürességet kitölteni: játszott a barátaival és levelezett azokkal, akiket szeretett. Keresztapja volt annyira okos, hogy kerülte a Piton-témát, és ugyanígy tett Ron bácsi is. De úgy találta, mindez nemigen segít. Szüksége volt valakire, akivel beszélgethet az apjáról, így hát felkereste Lupin professzor irodáját.

\- Itt van, Lupin professzor? – Az ajtó nem volt betéve. Nathan bekukucskált; a szoba üresnek tűnt. Eltökélte, hogy bemegy, de abban a pillanatban a szoba szemközti ajtaja kinyílt és Lupin jött be rajta, csak éppen Nathan apjának társaságában.

\- Nathan? – nézett rá Lupin. Láthatóan meglepte a fiú ittléte.

\- Jó estét, Lupin professzor – köszönt Nathan, aztán apja felé bólintott. – Helló…

Apja visszabólintott, aztán mindkét tanár csak állt, és várta, hogy Nathan nyilatkozzon, miért is jött ide.

\- Ö…. én…. éppen a leckémet írtam, és… szeretnék valamit kérdezni.

Apja éles tekintettel nézett rá, és Nathant elfogta a nyugtalanság. Miért kellett apjának Lupinhoz jönnie éppen most, mikor ő is elhatározta, hogy felkeresi házvezető tanárát? Bosszantó.

\- De holnap is megkérdezhetem az órán, uram. Jó éjszakát!

Kifordult az ajtón, mielőtt bármelyik varázsló tiltakozhatott volna. Nathan nem volt gyáva, és ezt nagyon is jól tudta magáról. Amit csinált, az pusztán azt bizonyítja, hogy türelmes és tud várni. Visszaindult a Griffendél-toronyba. Majd holnap kérdez valamit Lupin professzortól a házi feladattal kapcsolatban.

Pénteken hosszasabban ölelte anyját, mint máskor. Hermione megcsókolta a homlokát. Nathan szempillája remegett.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte anyja aggódva.

\- Semmi – felelt Nathan. – Hiányoztál.

\- Minden rendben van közted és apu között?

Az a kis szó fájt ugyan, de Nathan megpróbált mosolyogni. – Igen.  
Hermione úgy tűnt, megelégszik ezzel a válasszal, és fia érzéseinek szondázását későbbre halasztotta, bár az oldalát fúrta a kíváncsiság.

A családi vacsora azon a hétvégén távol állt az életszerűtől, még inkább, mint az előzőek. Anyja nem a megszokott módon viselkedett, és Nathan azt gondolta – nem először -, hogy talán egy másik dimenzióban ébredt fel. Önmaga volt, Nathan Granger, de a világ körülötte mintha egészen másféle lenne, mintha egy filmet nézne. Ez megmagyarázná, hogy a Piton professzor szobájában elköltött vacsora miért olyan, mintha teljesen szokványos dolog lenne hétvégenként. Akár itt van az étkezés, akár a nagyteremben, Nathan számára az élmény ugyanaz.

Nathan figyelmesen szemlélte anyját. Titkol valamit? A hallgatása általában azt jelenti… Vagy talán ő maga – Nathan - nem viselkedik ebben a valóságban úgy, mint szokásosan, és erre mindjárt fény is derül? Anyja udvarias volt, mint mindig, de túl csöndes, és az egész este azzal telt, hogy a szülei mindenféle hétköznapi dologról kérdezgették. Vajon azt találgatják, az-e valójában, akinek mondja magát?

De hát ez nem egy film…

Mi folyik itt?

\- Nem tudok jönni a jövő héten – mondta anyja, miután eltűntek az edények.

\- Miért nem? – kérdezte Nathan növekvő méltatlankodással.

\- Lesz egy konferencia Madridban jövő héten – felelt Hermione és mosolygott. – William és én előadást fogunk ott tartani.

\- Ó… - Nathan nem akarta, hogy anyja elmenjen, de nem talált szavakat a tiltakozáshoz.

Bezzeg az apja… - A többi találkádat is elhalasztod?

Anyja figyelmen kívül hagyta a különös kérdést, és csak Nathanra nézett. – Mit hozzak neked Spanyolországból?

\- Hát… Egy kardot? Egy királyi kardot! – Nathan mosolygott, örült az ismerős, meghitt játéknak. Valahányszor anyja elutazott valami konferenciára, őt meg otthon hagyta, mindig megkérdezte, mivel jutalmazza, ha jól viselkedik, míg ő távol van. Ezért aztán Nathannak egész gyűjteménye volt Európa minden részéből származó kulcstartókból.

\- Egy királyi kardot? – Hermione gondterhelt arcot vágott. – Az nehéz ügy lesz. Feltételezem, tudod, hogy királyi kardot nem lehet venni? Párbajban kell a királytól elnyernem!

Nathan mosolygott anyja bolondozásán. Már épp készült visszavágni, mikor apja megelőzte.

\- Nem tanácsos, ha a választott lovagod egy mugli.

\- William majd segít kiválasztani a kardot, mami. Ő majd tudja, melyiket kell megvenned – mondta Nathan az anyjának, és egy ragyogó mosolyt kapott válaszul.

Apja ezután némaságba burkolózott és távolságtartó maradt. A szokásos heti tea alatt hűvösebb és kimértebb volt, mint egyébként – ha ez lehetséges. Nathan elcsodálkozott ezen. Aztán arra gondolt, mivel is érdemelte ezt ki. Valami folyik itt, ő pedig nem tud rájönni, micsoda. A legutolsó családi vacsora óta Nathan nem csinált, nem mondott semmi olyat, amivel megbánthatta volna apját – ő legalábbis úgy emlékezett, hogy nem, de ilyesmit sosem lehet tudni Piton professzornál.

Talán azért olyan feldúlt, mert anyja nem tud eljönni a következő hétvégén. Ez lehetséges, így hát a következő vasárnap Nathan odament apjához a nagyteremben ebédnél.

\- Az irodájában vagy a lakosztályában találkozunk ma este? – kérdezte, mert nem tudta hogy lesz a találkozás anyja távollétében.

\- Minek? – kérdezte apja a szemöldökét összehúzva.

Nathan is összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Hát vacsorára! – emlékeztette apját ingerülten.

\- Anyád nincs itt.

\- De én itt vagyok! – jelentette ki Nathan. – És maga is!

Nos, ez alighanem kissé goromba volt, de Nathannak kiszaladt a száján, mielőtt gondolkozott volna. Mindazonáltal undok válasz helyett egy gyengéd pillantást kapott.

\- A lakásomon, ha ugyan tudod az utat.

\- Tudom – felelt Nathan és visszament a Griffendél asztalához.

Gondolt rá, hogy ezek után mégsem megy el, de végül mégis elment. Kínos-hallgatag, furcsa este volt.

Visszatekintve – azóta, hogy megátkozta magát – a dolgok mindig ellenkezőleg történtek ahhoz képest, ahogy Nathan remélte. Tudta, hogy mindez ábránd, de mégis: mosolyt akart csalni az apja ajkára, tréfálkozni vele, aggodalomra okot soha nem adni. Ez az év úgyis olyan vacakul kezdődött, mint azelőtt még sohasem.

Bebizonyítandó, hogy nem olyan rosszak a következtetései, Nathan a rendes teaidőnél jóval korábban ment apjához. Sajnálattal látta, hogy a férfi az asztala fölé hajol, a temérdek könyv és pergamen meg szinte elborítja.

\- Ha túl elfoglalt, elhalaszthatjuk a mai találkozót – ajánlotta fel. És fájó érzéssel vette tudomásul, hogy apja megfontolja az ajánlatát. Nem akart csak egy kipipálandó feladat lenni a férfi ütemtervében.

\- Nem. Szünetet tartok – jött a kissé megkésett válasz. Így hát átsétáltak az apja lakrészébe, a manók pedig felszolgálták a tehát, szokás szerint.

Nathan próbált igazi beszélgetést kezdeményezni, de csak mormogást vagy egyszavas válaszokat sikerült apjából kicsikarni. Az „édesapa” egyáltalán nem volt jelen – az „apu” pedig végképp nem, sehol. Nathan egy pillanatra sem volt képes érzékelni.

A Griffendél-toronyba kellett volna visszamennie, de Nathan másképp döntött. A Csillagvizsgáló Toronyba készült, de egyedül nincs értelme. A léptei meglassultak, végül megállt.

Mert az ő apukája nem lesz ott a Csillagvizsgáló Toronyban.  
Az ő apukája Piton professzor testében raboskodik, ő meg éppen a pincében van.

Nathan körülnézett, és rájött, hogy azon a folyosón áll, ahol az a nagy ablak a gyönyörű tájra, az erdőre, Roxmorts falura néz. Ez volt a kedvenc helye a kastélyban, ahol sokszor időzött, ha zavartalanul akart gondolkodni. Leült a párkányra, nézte, hogy fújja a szél a fákat, rázza a havas leveleket a hideg estében.

Türelem, türelem. Ez mindig is a gyenge pontja volt. Miért olyan nehéz ez? Nathan tudta, apja csodálatos is tud lenni, ha akar, hisz legbelül olyan! Mióta felébredt, nem először gondolt arra, hogy újra kimondja magára a bűbájt, hogy szabad legyen a lelke, csak egy éjszakára, és apjához rohan, hogy megmondja neki, siessen, és találjon valami megoldást erre az egészre, mert Nathan már nem bír tovább várni.

Már elfogyott a türelme. Időpocsékolás várni, és már úgyis sok időt vesztettek. A türelem sehová sem vezet. Sehová!

Az ablakhoz nyomta a homlokát, hogy érezze a kinti hideget, és figyelte, hogy lélegzete nyomán homályba borul a lenti táj.

Fáradt volt. Felhúzta az egyik lábát, a másikat lóbálni kezdte. Belefáradt a várakozásba. És abba, hogy e várakozás rendre alaptalannak és hiábavalónak bizonyul.

Végtelenül kimerültnek érezte magát.

~o0oOo0o~

 

Perselus nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Kezdem azt hinni, élvezed az üstsikálást.

A fiú erre a megjegyzésre abbahagyta a láblóbálást, de aztán lassan újra kezdte.

Perselus közelebb jött, és folytatta: - Biztosan tudod, hogy nem kéne itt lenned. – Alakja eltakarta a szemközti falon lobogó fáklya fényét. A láblóbálás újra megállt. – Szóval csak az a kérdés, hogy ennek ellenére miért vagy itt?

\- Ezen a folyosón sose őrködik más tanár? – nézett fel a férfira Nathan, és hozzátette: - Miért kell mindig a professzor úrnak erre jönnie?

Perselus közelebb lépett, a kihívó szavak felingerelték. – Mit keres itt, Mr. Granger?

\- Nézem a roxmortsi fényeket – felelte a fiú, és újra az ablak felé fordult -, … uram.

\- Miért? – jött a sürgető kérdés.

\- Csak – felelt Nathan, és tovább lóbálta a lábát.

Perselus türelme fogytán volt, rámordult a gyerekre: - Csak miért?

\- Hát csak.

 _Pimasz kölyök_ – gondolta Perselus. – Ne tegye próbára a türelmem, Mr. Granger!

A gyerek most elfordult az ablaktól, és szembefordult vele, ami – úgy tűnt – nagy erőfeszítésébe került. Nathan vonakodó mozdulata kifejezetten sértő volt, és Perselus nem volt elragadtatva. A fiú arcába nézett, látta, hogy a tekintete meghazudtolja a nyugodt mozdulatokat. Nathan megszólalt:

\- Ön túl türelmes, uram. – Majd felállva hozzátette: - Az enyém már elfogyott. – El akart surranni, de Perselus elkapta a talárját.

\- Csak ne olyan sietve! – Megragadta Nathan karját, és a fiút maga felé fordította. – Ha kérdezek valamit, elvárom, hogy válaszolj! Ne gondold, hogy rád nem vonatkoznak ennek az iskolának a szabályai, és hogy azt csinálhatsz, amit csak akarsz! – Szünetet tartott, figyelte fia arcán a hatást. – Nem fogom tűrni ezt a szájalást! Az apád vagyok, és tisztelettel tartozol nekem!

Nathan kirántotta magát a szorításból. – Most egyszerre emlékszel? – Perselus csak nézte Nathan indulattól kitágult orrcimpáit. – Ha azt akarod, hogy engedelmeskedjek neked, meg hogy legyek barátságos a keresztfiaddal, akkor egyszerre az apám vagy?

Perselus akarta volna mondani, hogy vigyázzon a szájára, ha vele beszél, de összeszorította az ajkát. – Nem vagy igazságos! Épp most töltöttünk együtt egy órát, talán nem? Te…

\- De mintha ott se lettél volna! – jajdult fel a fiú. – Nem is beszélgettünk azóta, hogy…

A gyerek fájdalmas pillantására Perselus úgy érezte, elfogy körülötte a levegő, és a fia lelkéhez vezető ajtó bezárul.

Nathan lehajtotta a fejét, próbálta összeszedni magát, és Perselus csak arra bírt gondolni, hogy… mi? Mi fáj olyan nagyon a fiának? Mit tett, amivel így megbántotta?

\- Nathan…

Egy tágra nyílt, fényes szempár nézett fel rá.

\- Kérlek, apu… Kérlek… - suttogta könyörögve Nathan, és szemét le sem vette Perselusról,  
teljesen lerombolva annak ellenállását.

\- Mi a baj? – sürgette Perselus a választ, és közelebb lépett a kétségbeesett fiúhoz. Köré fonta a karját, és tartva gesztusa következményétől szorosan ott tartotta.

\- Én türelmes voltam. Igazán. Vártam, ahogy megígértem, de nem hiszem, hogy… Apu, én nem akarok tovább várni! Kérlek, ne menj el!

Perselus a fiú haját simogatta, és úgy tűnt ez lenyugtatja ezt a hatalmas érzelmi hullámverést. Perselus nemigen értette, amit Nathan dadogott, de tudta, hogy a fiúnak időre van szüksége ahhoz, hogy újra összefüggően, világosan tudjon válaszolni a kérdésekre.

Várt. Látszólag mozdulatlanul, de belül feszülten várt. Mozdult volna, de Nathan könyörgött, hogy ne…, és ő pontosan értette ezt, de mi volt ez az egész a várással meg a türelemmel? Nem mozdul, és nem engedi el a gyereket, de hogy segítsen neki? Érzelmi dolgokban sohasem volt otthon.

Csak tartotta a fiút, álltak csendben, és Perselus remélte, hogy helyesen cselekszik. De csak reménykedni tudott.

Nathan jobbról balra fordította az arcát az apja mellén, de az ölelése éppoly szoros volt, mint addig. Perselus tett egy mozdulatot annak jeleként, hogy szeretné újra felvenni a beszélgetés fonalát.

\- Mi ez az egész, Nathan?

\- Hiányzol, apu… - felelt a fiú. Perselusnak fogalma sem volt, mit jelenthet ez.

\- Hogy érted, hogy hiányzom neked? – próbálkozott

\- Azt reméltem, hogy sose veszítlek el… Azt hittem, velem leszel, ha felébredek, de aztán olyan volt, mintha te sose lettél volna ott a Csillagvizsgáló Toronyban!

Perselus önkéntelenül megmerevedett annak a helynek az említésére. Nem akarta, hogy Nathan tudjon arról a sorsfordító eseményről. Nem engedheti! Perselus teljesen elhűlt; le akarta fejteni magáról a fiú karját. Semmi szükség rá, hogy a fia is átérezze azt a lélekölő hidegséget…

Eltolta magától Nathant a vállánál fogva, de csak hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni.

\- Beszélhetünk róla? – kérdezte a fiú.

 _Nem!_ – gondolta azonnal Perselus. A válasz egyértelműen kiült az arcára.

\- Te egyáltalán nem emlékszel, ugye?

_Hogy felejthetném el…_

\- Te aludtál. Csak a lelkünk volt ott. Nem emlékszel, hogy kivittél a gyengélkedőről? És hogy felmentünk a Csillagvizsgáló Toronyba?

Perselus ráncolta a homlokát, nem értette, hogy jön ide az az éjszaka, mikor Albust…

\- Annyira klassz voltál! – A fiú mosolygott. – Álltunk a szélben. Arról meséltél, milyen volt, mikor elsőéves voltál. Meg a repülésről. Meg mikor elvesztetted az uralmad a seprűd fölött, és  
berepültél a fák közé, és aztán egy éjszakát kellett a gyengélkedőn töltened, mert eltörött a lábad…

Perselusnak elkerekedett a szeme, Nathan meg – rá nem jellemző módon - kuncogni kezdett.

\- Ki mondta ezt neked? – kérdezte hirtelen a férfi, elképedve attól, hogy Nathan tud erről a gyerekkori eseményről.

Nathan elkomolyodott, de a mosoly azért nem tűnt el az arcáról.

\- Te mondtad, de nem emlékszel, ugye? – Lassan eltűnt a mosolya. – Aludtál. Neked az csak olyan volt, mint egy álom, csak hát nem az volt. A lelked ott volt az enyémmel együtt. Én mindenre emlékszem, mert én nem aludtam a bűbáj miatt. Én mindenre emlékszem. Nekem nem volt álom.

Perselus kezdte felfogni, miről beszél Nathan, de valami nem stimmelt.

\- Igen, együtt volt a lelkünk, de nem jöttünk el a gyengélkedőről.

\- Tényleg nem, amíg te is csak a varázslat miatt voltál velem, de aztán eljöttünk, mikor aludtál – mondta Nathan. – Te voltál, aki az egészet elmagyaráztad. Amikor a test alszik, a lélek szabad. A mami is ott volt, de ő nem jött velünk a Csillagvizsgáló Toronyba.

Nem túl meggyőző magyarázat. Amit Nathan mondott, az olyan, mintha Sybill Trelawney-tól tanulta volna. Perselus már nyitotta a száját, hogy ellentmondjon, de aztán mégsem szólt, mert szöget ütött a fejébe valami.

Honnan tud Nathan arról az elsőéves kori balesetről a seprűvel?

\- Nem hazudok – erősködött Nathan. – Ott voltál velem, amíg aludtál.

\- Én… - kezdte Perselus. Hogy is hihetné ezt el? És hogy kételkedhetne?

\- Elmúlt a takarodó. – Időre van szüksége. – Folytatjuk majd ezt a beszélgetést megfelelő időben. Most már aludnod kell.

\- Úgy reméltem, hogy emlékezni fogsz… - A csalódottság éket vert közéjük, egyszerre mintha kihűlt volna a levegő, s a gyerek kihúzta magát az ölelésből. A tekintete éppoly hideg volt, mint körülöttük a kastély levegője. Nathan elfordult, úgy kérdezte: - Mikor kell büntetőmunkára mennem, uram?

Perselus szívébe a teljes veszteség érzése kúszott. Sóhajtása hangosnak tűnt a csendes folyosón. – Nem akarok több büntetőmunkát adni neked, Nathan. – Csak bámulta a fia tarkóját, próbálta kitalálni, mire gondol. Meg akarta érteni, mi romlott el, hogy miért érzi magát Nathan oly elvesztettnek, de ennek nem most volt itt az ideje.

\- Tíz pont a Griffendéltől – mormolta. – Visszakísérlek a klubhelyiségbe. – Kezét a fiú vállára tette, úgy nógatta, hogy engedelmeskedjen, és elindultak az üres folyosón.

Amit Nathan elmondott, tényleg olyan, mintha álmodta volna. Perselus annyit hajlandó volt elhinni, hogy együtt voltak, mert ez a gondolat saját kívánságával teljes összhangban állt, de hogy megnevettette a fiát… nos, ez teljesen hihetetlen volt a számára.

Lepillantott a mellette ballagó fiúra. Perselus vágyott rá, hogy együtt nevessen a fiával, ugyanannyira, mint arra, hogy valóra váltsa az álmait, de az az álombeli férfi sosem lehet valóságos – nem tudta, hogyan azonosuljon vele.

Letörtnek érezte magát; ez olyan érzés volt, amit már hosszú ideje megszokott és elfogadott. Ezen nem változtat semmi, ettől nincs szabadulás, vezeklésben kell töltenie az egész életét.

Figyelte Nathant, ahogy belép a toronyba, a megereszkedett vállát, a lehajló fejét, és ez olyan volt, mintha gyomron vágták volna.

Összetörte a fiát, és Nathan nem csinált semmit, amiért büntetést érdemelt volna. Ez történik azokkal, akik közel akarnak kerülni hozzá. Ahogy ment egyedül a folyosón, Perselus ráébredt hogy valamiképpen kiüresedett: mert a szívét a kis kezek kegyelmére bízva hátrahagyta a fiánál.

Később, az ágyában hánykolódva, képtelenül arra, hogy békére leljen, ha lehunyta a szemét, egy újabb csalódott tekintet tolakodott az elméjébe, és Perselus tudta: képtelen lesz pihenni, míg tart mindez a gyötrelem.

Már kezdettől fogva tudta, hogy el fog jönni ez az idő, bár emberfeletti erővel harcolt ellene. Elért odáig, ahonnan már nincs visszaút, ahol már a fia boldogságától függ az élete. Nem harcol többet. Már sohasem lesz a régi, és ezt tudta is.

Most már együtt lélegzik Nathannal. Meghalna érte, vagy – Merlin segítségével – megpróbál élni érte.


	30. Őrület

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perselus elhatározza, hogy végérvényesen megváltoztatja mind a maga, mind mások életét.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönet Francunak, aki nagyon sokat segített ötleteivel, tanácsaival.

A fia pillantását nem tudta elfelejteni, ahogy azt a beszélgetést sem a sötét folyosón. Azóta nem váltottak szót, és annak a pillantásnak a nagyszerűsége egyre csak nőtt, akár a csönd kettejük között. Éjszakák és a nappalok teltek el elmélkedéssel és kínlódással. Semmit sem tehetek – emlékeztette magát Perselus, mikor a fia elfordította róla a pillantását, válasz nélkül hagyva őt, még kiábrándultabb kifejezéssel az arcán.

Perselus szerette volna, ha az a kifejezés eltűnik Nathan arcáról, de hogyan is szólíthatná meg a fiát, hogyan követelhetné, hogy magyarázza meg a kívánságait, mikor ő maga csak arra képes, hogy mindet romba döntse? _Semmit sem tehetek_ – győzködte magát. Nem tudja megtenni, és nem is fogja.

Nathan majd megérti, hogy mindez nem az ő hibája, hanem az apjáé. Nem tudta felfogni, hogy furakodhatott be Nathan az álmaiba, és nem is számít az egész, míg a fiú tudja, hogy amit látott, nem a valóság, s hogy apja nem is képes rá, hogy mindazt valóra váltsa.

Perselus elkezdett álomtalan álom főzetet inni, hogy ha hasonló eset előfordulna, elrejthesse Nathan elől a gondolatait. Nehogy megbántsa azokkal valahogy. De nem tudott _az_ az ember lenni, bármennyire is szerette volna. Egyszerűen nem tudta, hogyan kellene. Egy szakadék tátongott közte és a között az ember között. _Nem tehetek semmit a világon!_

Granger majd megérkezik a mugli lovagjával, és persze nem kétséges, hogy észreveszi: rossz érzései nem csaltak, és ő – Perselus - megint elcseszett valamit Nathannal kapcsolatban. _Remek…_ \- gondolta kínlódva –, _… baromira nem vagyok olyan hangulatban, hogy kioktassanak… Különösen azóta, hogy…  
_  
 _Semmit, de semmit nem tudok tenni!_

 

\------------------------------------

 

Anyja épp most érkezik haza. Londonban tölt egy éjszakát, de aztán a Roxfortba jön másnap reggel, ahogy a levelében írta. Ezen a héten jobban hiányzott neki, mint korábban bármikor, ami butaság, mert akár Londonban van, akár Spanyolországban egy konferencián, egyremegy.

Úgy érezte magát, mint egy anyja után síró kisbaba, különösen, ha körülnézett, és arra gondolt, hogy a barátai két hétnél sokkal régebb óta nem látták a szüleiket.

Végül is az apja itt ül a tanári asztalnál.

Nathan rápillantott a férfira, és a vágyakozás gyorsan elmúlt. Ami szerda éjszaka történt, az csak egy ostoba tévedés volt. Miért olyan nagy kérés, hogy apja csak egyszer maradjon lent a pincében? Miért kell a férfinak minden áldott éjjel a folyosón vadásznia? _Hát azért, hogy állandóan úgy találjon engem, mint egy nyafogós, buta kisbabát_ – gondolta Nathan. Úgy érezte magát, mint akit teljesen kiszipolyoztak, és elkapta apjáról a tekintetét.

Ez nem fog még egyszer megtörténni. Ő nem egy buta kisbaba!

 _Nem vagyok egy ostoba kölyök!_ – győzködte magát.

Majd szépen elfelejti azt a jelenetet, és úgy tesz, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Úgy tűnt, Piton professzor is éppen ezt teszi.

Pedig szinte már úgy tűnt…

De nem, nem fog többé ostoba reményeket táplálni, mégha el is kapja időnként apja figyelő tekintetét. Az ostoba reménykedés buta kisbabákhoz illik. Ő pedig nem buta kisbaba! Tizenkét éves, nem öt. Ideje, hogy feledje álmait egy gondoskodó, szerető apáról. A fiúk valami kviddics végeredményről beszélgetnek. Neki is inkább arra kellene figyelnie!

És Nathan tényleg megpróbálta.

 

\----------------------

 

Hermione később érkezett, mint tervezte. Péntekre nagyon sok munkája gyűlt össze az egyetemen egy hét kihagyás után. Ebédig épp csak a kimenő postáját intézte el, a bejövő levelekkel kapcsolatos munka igénybe vette a szombat reggelt. Ez persze mindig így van: az ember eltűnik egy kis időre, és a végzős diákok rögtön ott ugrálnak körülötte, s nyaggatják mindenféle jajdefontos meg sürgős feladattal.

Tehát már szombat délután volt, mire elvégezte minden dolgát. Lépkedett felfelé a kastély lépcsőin, és ebben a csípős skóciai hidegben semmire sem vágyott jobban, mint fia melengető közelségére. Az egyik télikertben talált rá: ott szaladgált a többi gyerekkel valami csapatjátékot űzve.

Feszítette az öröm a keblét, és enyhült a vállát feszítő merevség. Úgy tűnik, sokkal jobban aggódott, mint indokolt lett volna.

_Nem úgy tűnik, mintha Perselus összetörte volna a szívét…_

Persze próbálta elfelejteni, hogy Perselus nagyon is tudja, hogyan törje össze mások szívét. Próbálta különválasztani az érzéseit, külön kezelni Perselusban az apát és a férfit. No meg nem gondolni saját belső küzdelmeire. Igenis, jól csinálja!

Nathan meglátta és integetett. Hermione sugárzó mosollyal intett vissza. A gyerek vidámnak tűnt. Figyelni őt a többi gyerek között olyan volt Hermione eddig aggódó szívének, mint valami balzsam. Biztos nem történt semmi katasztrofális, míg ő távol volt.

Nem is tudta, milyen sokáig állt ott nézelődve. Egészen addig, míg Nathan – otthagyva a játékot – oda nem futott hozzá.

\- Szia! – köszönt kifulladva.

\- Vége a játéknak? – kérdezte Hermione, és a karjába zárta a fiát.

\- Nem – felelt Nathan szuszogva. Majd hozzátette: - Csak kiszaladtam hozzád. Felmész a laborba?

\- Tulajdonképpen a könyvtárba indultam, de először látni akarta…

\- Veled megyek – szakította félbe Nathan, és visszarohant a játszó gyerekekhez, feltehetően azért, hogy megmondja, kiszáll a játékból. Majd visszatért zihálva, és lelkesen kiáltotta: - Menjünk! – Kézen fogta anyját, és húzta maga után, keresztül a bejárati csarnokon.

Nathannak nyilvánvalóan hiányzott. Ez a gondolat megmelengette Hermione szívét.

\- Mi ez a nagy sietség? – kérdezte.

\- Elhoztad a kardot? – kérdezett a fiú is.

\- Ó, a kard. Már elhitetted velem, hogy én hiányoztam annyira.

Nathan felnézett rá, huncut fény csillant a szemében, és megállt a lépcső alján.

\- Nem… Csak a kard miatt… - felelte vidoran, de aztán a szemében csillogó jókedv kihunyt attól, ami átsuhant a gondolatain.

\- Te is hiányoztál nekem – szólt Hermione, remélve, hogy bármi is bántja a fiút, azt elűzi majd az anyai szeretet. És remélte, hogy Perselusnak nincs köze ehhez a bánathoz.

Némán mentek fel a lépcsőn. Hermione azt akarta, hogy Nathan tudja: anyja kész rá, hogy támogassa, ha szüksége van rá. Közelebb húzódott a fiához, átölelte a vállát. Mire odaértek Hermione lakosztályának ajtajához, Nathan már mosolygott, és Hermione tudta, sikerrel járt, és bármi is nyomasztotta a fiát, annak immár nyoma sincs. És ha még nem akar beszélgetni, az sem baj. Ráérnek.

Hermione kiszedett a zsebéből egy csomagot, és felnagyította. Mikor Nathan utána kapott, elhúzta előle.

\- Megcsináltad minden leckéd, elolvastál mindent, amit kellett? – húzta fel a szemöldökét.

\- Hát persze!

\- Nem lesz esetleg Lupin professzornak vacsora közben valami mondanivalója egy esetleges büntetésről?

Nathan habozott.

\- Nathan! – emelte fel a hangját Hermione.

\- Nem! Nincs büntetés – felelte gyorsan Nathan.

\- Nem tudod biztosan? – Hermione csípőre tette a kezét. Nem csodálkozna, ha ősz hajszálat találna holnap a fésűjében. A sírba viszi őt ez a gyerek!

\- Nem! Nincs büntetés, esküszöm!

\- Talán jobb lenne egy látogatást tennem a házvezetődnél, mielőtt odaadom az ajándékot. Volt egy egyezségünk: jól viselkedsz, míg távol vagyok, és akkor majd megkapod az ajándékot, amit hoztam neked. Ez volt a megállapodás.

\- De én jól viselkedtem! – erősködött Nathan. – Mami… - nyafogta.

\- Ha rájövök, hogy titkolsz előlem valamit, visszaveszem az ajándékod, és sose látod viszont – mondta Hermione, és átnyújtotta a csomagot.

\- Nem kell visszavenned – mondta Nathan, és feltépte a csomagolást. – Hú…

Hermione mosolyogva figyelte a megdermedt fiút. – Azt hiszem, jól választottunk.

\- Az biztos – mosolygott Nathan. – Ez az Excalibur!

\- Persze másolat, meg kisebb is. Meg van bűvölve, ezért nem okoz senkinek sem sérülést. De igen, ez Arthur király kardja.

\- Ez csúcs! – kiáltott Nathan. – Köszönöm, köszönöm! – Megölelte anyját.

\- Szívesen. De jegyezd meg: nem szeretném, ha okom lenne visszavenni – szólt Hermione, de látta, hogy a figyelmeztetést az ajándékát ragyogva nézegető gyerek meg se hallja.

Hagyta Nathant, hadd örüljön. Neki még talárba kellett öltöznie, s aztán indultak csak a könyvtárba, ahol – reményei szerint – majd kiimádkozhat valami információt Nathanból.

 _Kérlek, Perselus, legyél az apja továbbra is!_ – fohászkodott némán.

 

\--------------------------

 

A számos óra után, melyet a fiával töltött, Hermione egy kezén meg tudta volna számolni, hányszor hallotta, hogy Nathan, míg róla beszélt, az apját mint „apu”-t említette volna. Ez elég lehangoló volt. Tudta, hogy Nathan tisztában van vele, mire számíthat az apjáról, és nem várta, hogy azok ketten egy tökéletes család benyomását keltsék, no de azt sem, hogy Nathan fütyüljön Perselusra.

A hárítás – az bizony jó és biztonságos dolog lenne, de mint Nathan anyjának, szembe kell néznie a helyzettel. Mert úgy tűnik, mindannyian csak kerülgetik a forró kását. No persze nem mindannyian, de nem tudta megmondani, vajon Perselus az, aki észre sem veszi őt, vagy pedig ő az, aki kerüli a férfit. Úgy intézte, hogy ne kerüljön a férfi útjába, de meggyőzte magát, hogy nem bujkál előle, csak épp a laboron kívüli teendők foglalják le, ami tökéletesen igaz is volt, mégha nem is volt egészen véletlen.

De most, hogy a nagyteremben voltak, ahol nem tudott elbújni előle, Hermione mit meg nem adott volna valami rejtekhelyért! Legszívesebben felpofozta volna magát, hogy az első adandó alkalommal máris megpróbál kitérni előle. Mintha megfeledkezhetne Perselus Pitonról, mikor egy fedél alatt van vele! Ó, hiszen ha vak lenne, akkor is megérezné, hogy itt ül, két székkel odébb!

 _Légy már felnőtt, ha a szerelmi életedről van szó!_ – figyelmeztette magát! - _Ha hagytad, hogy összetörje a szíved, hát viseld el!_

Elviseli, ahogy tudja – hisz nincs más választása. Mikor látta, hogy a férfi indulni akar, vett egy mély levegőt, és utána ment. A saját érdekét soha nem helyezte Nathan érdeke elé, most sem fog másként cselekedni!

\- Perselus! – szólt. Hangja visszhangzott a pincefolyosón, ahol már elég közel ért, hogy ne kelljen suttognia. - Perselus, várj!

A férfi nem állt meg, de becsületére legyen mondva, lassított, így Hermione utolérte.

\- Szeretnék veled pár szót váltani. Nathanról – folytatta az asszony, mert nem akarta, hogy ok nélkül félreértés vagy nevetség tárgya legyen. Már lerendezte magában a férfi sértegetését, a megalázó szavakat, és teljes szívéből a helyzet megoldására törekedett.

\- Most mivel jössz elő? - dörrent rá a férfi. - A kívántnál kevesebb apa-fia pillanatban van részed? Azt szeretnéd, ha mesélnék neki esténként, miután ágyba dugtam? Biztos sokat tudnék mesélni neki… Mondjuk a „csodálatos” gyerekkoromról, annak biztos nagyon örülne!

Hermione csak bámult. A férfi arca vörös volt e kitörés után, a tekintete az övébe mélyedt.

\- Na, mi az? – kiáltotta.

Hermione körülnézve egy csapat diákot pillantott meg, akik – útban a klubhelyiségük felé – megálltak, hogy figyeljék a szóváltást. _Ez kezd elég megalázó lenni_ – gondolta idegesen.

\- Talán máshol kellene beszélgetnünk – indítványozta. A férfi nem válaszolt, de az irodája felé vette az irányt.

Hermione sóhajtott, és megrázta a fejét, mielőtt utána indult. Mire becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, már tudta, hogyan bánjon Perselusszal ebben a felpaprikázott hangulatában. Mikor a férfi végre leült az íróasztala mögötti székre, Hermione úgy érezte, megkérdezheti: - Mi volt ez az egész?

Perselus nem válaszolt rögtön, és Hermione ezt úgy értelmezte, a férfi azért küzd, hogy legyűrje az indulatait. Tudta, most az volna a legjobb, ha időt adna neki, mielőtt újra megszólal. Leült a szemközti székre és várt. Nem kellett sokáig. De a férfi nem a kérdésére válaszolt.

\- Mi van Nathannal? – kérdezte.

Hermione hosszan nézett rá mielőtt válaszolt. Perselus furcsán viselkedik, ez nyilvánvaló. Csak nem lemondást lát a tekintetében?

\- Összekülönböztetek? Mert úgy tűnt nekem délután, hogy nem akar rólad beszélni, és az után, ami épp most történt a folyosón… - Itt elakadt. Hermione nem várt mentegetőzést vagy ilyesmit, bár úgy gondolta, megérdemelné. Viszont elsősorban azt kell megértenie, mi történik itt valójában.

Talán ő az, és nem Nathan, aki ezt az indulatot felkorbácsolta. Ez sajnálatos lenne, mert ő ugyan nem megy innen sehová, míg nem tisztázza, hogy a gyerekről folytatott eszmecsere az alapja mindennek, akár tetszik a férfinak, akár nem. Nathannak semmi köze az ő szívfájdalmához.

\- Nem vagyok látó, Granger. Nem tudom, miért nem akar a kedvedért a fiad minden részletet elmondani az elmúlt két csodálatos hétről! Nem látok a fejébe, hogy tudjam, mire gondol, mire nem. – Mérgesen meredt az asszonyra, de az nem zavartatta magát. – És ha csak ennyit akartál tőlem, Granger, nos, akkor tudod, merre van az ajtó! – tette még hozzá könnyedén.

Hermione összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Nem, nem a burkolt kritika, mellyel Nathanhoz való kapcsolatát illette a férfi, nem is az elutasító hang volt az, ami a szavát vette. Hanem az, hogy most nem akarja bántani. Először az az indulatos kitörés a folyosó közepén, aztán az a furcsa, lemondó arckifejezés, és most…

A férfi fáradtnak tűnt, most, hogy Hermione jobban megnézte magának.

\- Rosszul vagy, Perselus? Valami bajod van? – kérdezte, de legszívesebben azonnal visszaszívta volna a szavakat. – Nem kell válaszolnod! Semmi közöm hozzá. Nos hát, ha nem tudod, mit titkol előlem veled kapcsolatban a fiad, az sem baj. Csak épp nekem így sokkal több időmbe telik, hogy szóra bírjam, és kezdhetek dolgozni azon, hogy megtudjam, mitől zaklatott. Nagyon remélem, hogy kiderítem, mielőtt újra elátkozza magát vagy ilyesmi. Bár úgy látom, téged nemigen zavar ez a dolog. – Nem szándékozott idáig elmenni, de mégis így történt, nem tudta visszafojtani a szavain is átszűrődő neheztelést. – Pedig ez belezavarna a szabadidődbe, meg az esti elfoglaltságaidba, nem? Micsoda teher volna, ha megint a fiaddal kellene foglalkoznod, ha az megint a gyengélkedőre juttatná magát… - Elhúzta a száját, hogy ezzel is nyomatékot adjon gúnyos szavainak. – Szegénykém, ezt nem is kívánhatjuk tőled! – fejezte be.

\- A fiad egy álmodozó, és ha ez megint a gyengélkedőre juttatja, én már biztos ott leszek, mert ha valamitől rosszul vagyok, hát épp ettől. De talán nem is hibás, tekintve, hogy te nevelted arra, hogy elhiggyen minden marhaságot!

Szóval mégiscsak vele van baja, nem a fiával. Nos, ő nem marad itt, hogy a férfi „marhaságait” hallgassa. Felállt.

\- Hát nem voltál túl segítőkész, és elég is belőled, Perselus. Jó éjszakát. Majd találkozunk a holnapi vacsorán. Remélem, nem előbb.

Gyorsan kifordult az ajtón, ügyet se vetett a férfi morgására. Kár volt az időért. Nem volt lelkiismeret-furdalása, hogy jól megmondta a magáét, úgy kell annak a goromba pokrócnak!

De a lelke mélyén csalódást érzett – meg szomorúságot -, hogy távozására csak morgás volt a válasz.

 

\---------------------------

 

Nathan megdörzsölte elgémberedett nyakát. Nem az ő ötlete volt, hogy kviddicsedzést nézzen vasárnap reggel.

\- Hú! – kiáltott Andy. – Láttad ezt?

\- Igen! Csodálatos Potter-csavar volt! – felelt Kevin elragadatva.

\- Potter-csavar? – kérdezte Nathan.

\- Persze! Az utolsó pár kanyar túl éles volt, és Harry Potter tudja felrántani a seprűt úgy, hogy azért ne veszítsen a magasságából!

Nathan összeráncolta a homlokát. Nem tudta, mi a Potter-csavar, de gyanította, hogy az egy seprűmanőver, amit a keresztapja talált ki, és amiről ő azelőtt sose hallott. Mindenki azt hiszi, a keresztapja biztos beszélt neki ezekről a dolgokról. Nathan szerette volna, ha hall ilyenekről korábban, akkor nem ülne itt teljesen kukán. Vannak dolgok, amikről egy keresztgyereknek tudnia kell!

\- Piton seprű nélkül is tud repülni.

Megdermedt, rögtön ahogy ezt kimondta.

Két barátja persze rábámult, és Nathannak fogalma sem volt, hogy jutott eszébe ez az egész. Nem is akart mondani semmit, pláne ilyesmit, és pláne Pitonról. Nem is gondolt Pitonra!

Tényleg nem?

Barátai még mindig csak bámultak rá. _Hülye! Hülye!_ – szidta magát gondolatban.

\- Ööö… Milyen hideg van itt – próbálta leplezni zavarát. – Bemegyek. Később találkozunk. – Elsietett, hátra se nézett, de még mindig zavarban volt.

_Mi az ördög?_

Úgy tűnt, megtréfálják a gondolatai – ez lehet az egyetlen magyarázat. Hiszen egyáltalán nem is gondolt az apjára!

Már lassan betege volt ennek a… szinte rögeszmének. Legyen már egy kis szünet! Legalább egy kicsit, egy kis időre ne kelljen gondolnia Pitonra!

Sóhajtott, és kezdetben oly sietős léptei meglassultak. Talán mágiával le tudná csillapítani száguldó gondolatait, használva a pálcáját, hogy mintegy be- és kikapcsolja az öntudatát.

Akkor most hová is menjen? A könyvtárba?

Igen, ez jónak tűnt. Ott kereshetne valami információt ilyesfajta bűbájról. Csak kimondaná magára, és megszabadulna…

Megtorpant a folyosó közepén, gondolatai riadót fújtak. Déjá vu érzése támadt, és ez végigcikázott rajta tetőtől talpig. Megborzongott, s a talárt szorosan maga köré húzta. Hát újra megtörtént. Arra készült, hogy megátkozza önmagát, és újra ott kössön ki a gyengélkedőn, tehetetlenül.

Nem…

Akkor mégsem a könyvtár. Hát akkor hová? A pincébe nem, természetesen, mégha ott is van az anyja. De hát az apja is ott van, nem? Talán éppen a laborban, az anyjával együtt.

A fenébe! Már megint ő jár az eszemben! – horkantott. Nem akart az utálatos varázslóra gondolni, aki nyilvánvalóan már teljesen elfelejtkezett róla. Apját már nem érdekli, ezt biztosan tudta. Soha nem lesz hatalma Piton professzor, a Szemét felett. Már nem emlékezett az álmaira ébredés után. Ezt a tényt intő jelnek vélte. Az apja feladta.

 _Hogy csináljam, hogy ne gondoljak rá_? - horkantott újra dühösen.

Csak rótta céltalanul a folyosókat, rakta egyik lábát a másik után, és reménykedett, hátha elcsitulnak kínzó gondolatai. Mit szokott csinálni az anyja, ha ideges, és nem akarja, hogy ő észrevegye? Ó igen. Mélyeket lélegzik, valami másról kezd beszélni, és egész más tevékenységbe kezd, mint amit addig művelt, hogy teljesen elterelje a gondolatait.

Ez az!

Nathan elmosolyodott. Már pontosan tudta, hogy hová megy, és mit fog csinálni.

_Köszönöm, mami!_

 

 

\-------------------

 

\- Hát te mit csinálsz itt?

\- Szia mami! – mosolygott Nathan az anyjára. – Nézem a kilátást.

Hermione kinézett a tájra a nagy ablaknál, ahol a fiú a párkányra telepedett. Csodás, napfényes idő volt, a halványkék égen alig látott felhőt.

\- Kint kellene lenned ilyen gyönyörű időben, kincsem – szólt. – Hol vannak a barátaid?

\- Idáig velük voltam a kviddicspályán – felelt Nathan. – De onnan nem látni a falut – tette hozzá. – Milyen épület az ott? Az, amelyiknek öt kéménye van?

Herrmione is leült a párkányra, szembe Nathannal, és megkereste tekintetével az épületet, amiről a fia beszélt. – Azt hiszem, az a patika. – Innen, ebből az ablakból az egész falut látni lehetett. A Tiltott Rengeteg körbeölelte a kis házakat, a legtöbbnek füstölt a kéménye, és ebből a magasságból gyönyörű volt az egész. Félúton ott volt a vasútállomás. _Képeslapra illő látvány_ – gondolta Hermione.

\- Azt hittem, az valami Hopp-állomás, vagy ilyesmi – mondta Nathan.

\- Nincs Hopp-állomás Roxmortsban. Ha szükséges, az emberek a Három Seprűn át közlekednek, de a legtöbb varázsló és boszorkány hoppanálni szokott.

\- Mi vonaton jöttünk.

Hermione bólintott.

– A gyerekek nem tudnak hoppanálni, míg elég nagyok nem lesznek. A Három Seprűbe hoppanálni pedig ennyi gyereknek végül is nem volna túl praktikus – fejtegette.

A beszélgetésben barátságos csönd állt be.

 _Mi néznivaló van ezen a tájon?_ – akarta tudni az asszony. Jó volt itt, de Hermione nem tételezte fel Nathanról, hogy jobban szereti a nyugalmat és a csendet a játéknál és – ne adja az ég! – a kalandoknál. Egyetlen tizenkét éves sem, hacsak nem történt valami rossz, és Hermione remélte, hogy Nathannak jó oka van itt lenni.

\- Egy térképet készítek erről – felelte Nathan.

\- Egy térképet? – Hermione megkönnyebbülten hallotta a választ, de aztán eszébe jutott Harry térképe, és hogy hányszor kerültek bajba miatta. – Milyen térképet? – kérdezte.

\- Egy térképet a faluról. Próbálom kitalálni, hogy a kinézetük alapján melyik épület mi lehet. Hermione zavartan húzta össze a szemöldökét.

Nathan vállat vont. – A varázslóvilágban nincsenek videojátékok – mondta mentegetőzve és mosolyogni próbált.

Hermione visszamosolygott, de nem volt elégedett a válasszal. Nathan visszafordult az ablakhoz, és Hermione is így tett. Ekkor elszállt előttük egy bagoly a bagolyház felé, s erről eszébe jutott valami.

\- Szeretnél lemenni a faluba? – kérdezte Nathant.

\- Lemehetek? – ragyogott fel a fiú arca.

Hermione örült ennek a mosolynak. Ő is mosolygott, immár sokkal őszintébben. – Hát persze, ha leviszlek.

\- És leviszel, ugye? – ugrott le fürgén a párkányról Nathan. – Akkor elmehetünk a Mézesfalásba, aztán a könyvesboltba, meg a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat boltjába, meg…

\- Nyugi, nyugi, csak lassan – szakította félbe Hermione nevetve. – Lemegyünk, ahogy tudunk, még vacsora előtt. A Három Seprűben is ehetünk, ha nem bánod.

Nathan összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Hermione.

\- Vasárnap van – jött a rövid válasz, és Hermione megértette, mi van a szavak mögött.

\- Ha ez a problémád, megkérjük apádat, hogy jöjjön velünk. – Úgy tűnt, Nathant egyáltalán nem tölti el megkönnyebbüléssel ez a lehetőség. Ő maga sem volt oda a gondolattól, hogy Perselusszal sétálgasson, de neki jó oka volt erre. Nathan reakciója viszont aggodalommal töltötte el. Miért nem akar Perselusszal lenni? Mielőtt megkérdezhette volna, Nathan újra megszólalt.

\- Szükségem lenne pár pennára. Tudunk majd venni Roxmortsban?

\- Hát persze. – Hermione már újra a fiára figyelt, és elhatározta, hogy a kérdezősködést elteszi későbbre. – Akkor most menjünk ebédelni! Gyere, irány a nagyterem!

 

\------------------------

\- Márpedig én nem fogok Roxmortsban vacsorázni! – tiltakozott Perselus.

\- Akkor egyedül eszel, mert én leviszem Nathant, és a Három Seprűben vacsorázunk, akár jössz velünk, akár nem! – válaszolt türelmetlenül Hermione. Tulajdonképpen élvezte a helyzetet, a férfi jól láthatta haragos szavai mögött a kaján örömet.

\- De Merlin szerelmére, Nathan még csak elsős! Micsoda ostoba ötlet! Egy roxmortsi hétvége egy elsősnek. Úgyis azt hiszi, hogy az iskolai szabályok rá nem vonatkoznak, nincs szükség rá, hogy még te is add alá a lovat!

\- Nem adom alá a lovat! Tulajdonképpen mi a baj, Piton? Szégyellsz velünk mutatkozni a faluban, ez a probléma? Nem kényszerítelek. Meghívtalak! Ha elutasítod, fogjuk magunkat, és egyedül megyünk, ha nem haragszol!

 _Te lehetetlen nőszemély! Én csak nem akarom Nathant csúfolódásnak kitenni!_ – gondolta magában. – Az a probléma, hogy olyan fiam van, aki fütyül a szabályokra! – válaszolta. Végül is ebben volt igazság.

\- De nem szegünk meg semmiféle szabályt Perselus! Nathan tudja, hogy ez kivételes alkalom, nem fog előfordulni minden hétvégén! – Elhallgatott, és sóhajtva nézett a férfira. – Ki kell kapcsolódnia valahogy, Perselus. Egymagában találtam rá ma reggel. Teljesen magába fog zárkózni, én meg nem fogok csak állni, és nézni, hogy végül sikerül neki.

Ez az információ aggodalommal töltötte el Perselust. De ha kikapcsolódásra van szüksége Nathannak, azért van más alternatíva is, nem kell ahhoz kimenni a kastélyból!

\- Akkor játszadozzatok a könyvtárban vagy a laborban, nem foglak titeket zavarni!

\- Most mondtam, hogy Roxmortsba megyünk.

_Ó, ezek a fafejű griffendélesek!_

\- Mit akarsz ezzel elérni?

\- Valamennyi értékes időt Nathannal, éppen őérte! És miatta hívlak téged is.

Perselus kiitta serlegéből az utolsó kortyot, megrázta a fejét, és azt gondolta magában, hogy a roxmortsi idő nem lenne kellemes Nathan számára egyáltalán. Bármerre is mennének, mindenki őket nézné, bírálón, elítélőn. S a sanda pillantásokból hamar születnének bántó szavak, melyektől olyan hamar illanna el a fiú öröme, mint amilyen hamar a serleg telik meg újra, ha leteszi az asztalra.

\- Nos, tudod, hol találsz minket – mondta Granger, s ezzel félbeszakította a gondolatait. Az asszony felállt, s ezzel a vita eldőlt. – Ég áldjon, Perselus.

Perselus letette a serleget a tányérja elé, s az rögtön újra megtelt.

 

~o0oOo0o~

\- Mennyit vegyek, mami? – kérdezte Nathan.

\- Hogy? – Hermione zaklatott volt, ha arra gondolt, vajon mi az ördög jár Perselus eszében. Még nincs öt perce, hogy látta őt jönni lefelé az utcán, és most csak ácsorog ott, tettetve, hogy a könyveket nézi a szemközti kirakatban. – Ó, öt elég lesz.

Nathan kivett öt cukrot a tégelyből, és beletette a kosarába. Úgy tűnt, nem vette észre apja színjátékát. Hermione sürgető késztetést érzett, hogy kimenjen a férfihoz, és felszólítsa, hogy viselkedjen felnőtt módra, de arra gondolva, hogy veszekedni kezdenek Roxmorts főutcájának közepén, és tudva, milyen tud lenni Perselus, inkább csak keserűn sóhajtott.

\- Abból is ötöt! – mondta Nathan a csokibékák felé nyúlva.

\- Abból csak kettőt, Nathan! – helyesbített Hermione, mert a roxmortsi kirándulás lassan egy fogorvosi vizit árnyát vetítette előre.

Az ég szerelmére, hát miért nem jön oda hozzájuk Perselus? Miért lapul úgy, mint egy nagyra nőtt denevér?

\- Elég édességed van már egy időre, Nathan – szólt Hermione, mielőtt a fiú vett volna még valamit.

\- De egy cukorpennát… Még sose ettem – kérte Nathan.

\- No jó, egy cukorpennát…

A gyerek elvette az édességet, beletette azt is a kosárba, és győzedelmesen mosolygott – önelégült másaként mardekáros apjának.

\- Két galleon és öt knút – számolt a boltos.

Hermione kifizette amit vásároltak, aztán kimentek a Mézesfalásból. Nathan előre nyomult, s már rohant is át az utca túloldalára, a könyvesbolthoz.

Perselus nem volt semerre sem.

Hermione próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem tudná, hogy a férfi ott van a közelben, könnyű léptekkel átsétált az úton, de legszívesebben megállt volna az úttest közepén, hogy szóljon a férfinak, bújjon már elő.

Persze nem tette, sokkal nagyobb önuralma volt, mint a férfi feltételezte. Ehelyett belépett a könyvesboltba és csatlakozott Nathanhoz, aki elragadtatva nézegette a könyveket. Ettől a látványtól az asszony idegessége kissé csillapodott. Jót ötlet volt Nathant kihozni a kastélyból, el a gondoktól, még ha csak egy pár órára is.

\- Nézd, van ott egy csomó könyv a tökléről! – szólt Nathan és kuncogni kezdett. Hermione rámosolygott. Nathan pedig már a többi polc felé fordult, és elmerült a varázslóknak szóló irodalom tanulmányozásában.

Perselusnak itt kellene lennie, hogy lássa ezt, hogy megossza velük ezeket a különleges pillanatokat. Hermione ingerültsége még erősebben tért vissza, tudva, hogy Perselus itt van Roxmortsban, és itt bújócskázik, ahelyett, hogy férfi módra viselkedne.

Járkált a polcok mentén, meg-megérintett egy-egy könyvgerincet, olvasgatta a címeket, de a szeme Nathanon volt, aki úgy tűnt, teljesen elmerült a könyvek böngészésében ott, a terem túloldalán, egy apró lépcső tetején.

Miért van az, hogy Perselus képtelen részt venni ebben? Itt volna a helye a fia mellett, beszélgethetnének a könyvekről, megbeszélhetnék közös vagy épp eltérő véleményüket, ami biztosan adódna… És végre együtt tölthetnének valamennyi időt. De neeem, Perselus konokságában elpasszolja ezt a lehetőséget, mert… Miért is? Az idétlen iskolai szabályok miatt? Ugyan már! Majd ha lesz egy új iskolai szabály a szégyenről, mert ugye arról van szó? Ő az, aki szégyell velük mutatkozni!

\- Hívd el onnan, azok nem neki való könyvek!

Hermione ijedten pördült meg, és szemtől szembe találta magát haragos gondolatai tárgyával. Elővonta a pálcáját – puszta reflexből -, és majdnem szabad folyást engedett a torkát szorongató indulatnak. De összeszedte magát, aztán válaszolt.

\- Menj, és hívd el onnan magad!

A férfinak volt képe csúnyán nézni erre a javaslatra.

\- Ó, milyen igaz, te nem mehetsz oda, hiszen bújócskát játszol! – tette hozzá az asszony gúnyosan.

\- Jól van, hagyd csak! De aztán ne gyere hozzám, mikor majd felnőtteknek való bűbájokkal játszik ellenőrizetlenül, és megint a gyengélkedőn köt ki!

Hermione a szemét forgatta. – Perselus…

\- Mami!

Hermione megfordult a fia hangjára, és abban a pillanatban Perselus eltűnt mellőle. Hermione keze ökölbe szorult mérgében.

\- Szeretném ezt a könyvet – szólt Nathan, immár anyja mellett állva.

Hermione elvette a felé nyújtott könyvet, megvizsgálta, jól megnézte a címét, beleolvasott, mialatt küzdött a késztetés ellen, hogy kirobbanjon, és hangosan megátkozza Perselust. Amint felnézett, látta, hogy Nathant mágikus buborékba zárt varázskönyvek foglalják le.

Hermione újra megijedt, mikor egy könyv lebegett az arca elé. Bájitalkönyv volt.

\- Ezt már kifizettem – hangzott annak a lehetetlen alaknak a bársonyos hangja.

\- Ez nevetséges – sziszegett Hermione. Körülnézett, hátha észreveszi, és akkor megmondhatja neki, mi a véleménye erről a hülye játékról, amit játszik, de nem látta sehol sem. – Hagyd abba ezt az idétlenkedést!

Nem jött válasz. Hermione bosszúsan ciccegett, és az eladóhoz fordult. Kifizette azt a könyvet, melyet Nathan választott. Úgy vette észre, a másikat tényleg kifizették már.

\- Menjünk, Nathan! – szólt a fiúra, aki még mindig az elvarázsolt könyveket bámulta. – Még más üzletekbe is kell mennünk vacsora előtt.

Kimentek a könyvesboltból, aztán még két üzletbe tértek be: az írószereshez pennáért és pergamenért, majd szórakozásképpen a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalathoz.

Ha Perselus is ott járt velük, hogy figyelje őket, nem tudatta a jelenlétét, még akkor sem, mikor Hermione megengedte Nathannak, hogy vegyen valami hangos pukkantót. No, jól van. _Ha nem óhajt részt venni a napi programban, biztos jól elvan magában_ \- gondolta.

Úgyhogy megújuló indulat fogta el, mikor a Három Seprű egyik kis asztalánál Perselus Piton látványa fogadta, amint az az ujjaival dobolt az asztalon, s úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nem érdekli, mi folyik körülötte. S bár nem volt meglepetés, azért mégis váratlan volt a jelenléte. A könyvesboltbeli röpke szóváltás után Hermione úgy gondolta, a férfi visszatért a Roxfortba.

\- Nahát, kit látnak szemeim? – szólt, képtelenül arra, hogy leplezze bosszúságát.

\- Késtetek – hangzott a válasz.

\- Nem emlékszem, hogy megbeszéltünk volna valami időpontot – vágott vissza Hermione.

A férfi úgy meredt rá, mintha az asszony teljes tévedésben volna, aztán elkapta róla a pillantását, és a fiára nézett.

\- Hello – köszönt Nathan, miután senki sem szólt egy szót sem. Perselus megbiccentette a fejét, míg Hermione – sóhajtva egy nagyot - beletörődött, hogy Nathan kedvéért mindent elvisel.

Leültek a férfival szemben.

\- Már rendeltem, ha nem bánjátok – jelentette ki Perselus.

Hermione bánta ugyan, de Nathan érdekében féken tartotta a nyelvét. Ez az este még jól is elsülhet, ha minden, amit tesz vagy mond, Nathan érdekében történik. Hermione elhatározta, jobb, ha elfelejti, mi minden esett a nap folyamán, és úgy fognak neki ennek a vacsorának, mint máskor.

\- Mit rendeltél? – kérdezte, és ügyelt, hogy az érdeklődés csöndes és udvarias legyen.

\- Kolbászt és krumplipürét. Ti vajsört isztok, én bort. Nem tudom, milyen desszert van itt, így azt nem rendeltem. Miért is eszünk mindig itt?

 _Ó, de vicces_ – gondolta Hermione, és kezdett tízig számolni, mielőtt válaszolna. Ebben a pillanatban azonban a kocsmárosnő megindult az asztaluk felé

\- Látom, megérkezett a társasága, professzor úr! – szólt Madam Rosmerta vidáman. De Hermione tudta, hogy a nő inkább kíváncsi, mint jókedvű. – Ó, a kedves Hermione Granger! Milyen öröm, hogy látom! – lelkendezett Rosmerta, színlelve, hogy meglepi, kik is Perselus társasága ezen az estén. Rosmerta sürgött-forgott körülöttük, tányért, ezüst evőeszközöket és serlegeket rakva eléjük. – És ki a fiatalember? A fia, Perselus? – És várta, hogy bemutassák neki a gyereket.

De azt – Hermione tudta jól -, Perselustól hiába várja. Ezért ő mondta:

\- Ő itt Nathan, Madam Rosmerta.

\- Szervusz kis Nathan!

Rosmerta szélesen mosolygott Nathanra, mint a nagymamák a kisunokájukra, de válaszul a fiútól csak egy összevont szemöldököt kapott, és annak mását a szemben ülő férfitól.

Rosmerta kuncogott, és a csípőjének támasztotta a tálcát. – Milyen figyelemreméltó keveréke vagy a szüleidnek! No, mindjárt itt a vacsora. Most pedig, ha megbocsátanak…

\- Mi volt ez az egész? – kérdezte Nathan, mikor a nő megfordult és visszament a dolgát végezni.

\- Minden lében kanál… - mormolta Perselus ingerülten.

\- Csak kíváncsi volt rád, ez az egész – felelt Hermione könnyedén. Nem akarta, hogy Nathan kényelmetlenül érezze magát azért, mert a figyelem középpontjába került. Ő maga már majdnem elfelejtette, milyen nyomasztó érzést kelt az ilyesmi nyilvános helyen.

\- Anyád itt háborús hős, az Arany Trió esze, aki tizenkét éve eltűnt, aztán veled tért vissza. Az egész terem minket figyel – mondta Perselus, romba döntve ezzel Hermione törekvéseit.

Nathan körülnézett, és rádöbbent, hogy tényleg így van. Hermione Perselusra meredt.

\- Vacsora a Három Seprűben. Micsoda fényes ötlet! – jött a gúnyos válasz a mérges pillantásra.

Megérkeztek az italok, s ez Hermionénak alkalmat adott arra, hogy valamit kezdjen a kezével. Nathan hirtelen érdeklődést mutatott a táskája iránt.

Nem úgy történtek a dolgok, ahogy Hermione tervezte. A legkevésbé sem akart összetűzést, éles szavú veszekedést. Belekortyolt a vajsörbe, és megújuló türelemmel próbált normális hangú beszélgetésbe elegyedni.

\- Nem is láttam, hogy megvetted ezt a bájitalkönyvet, mami! – mentette meg Nathan a helyzetet. – A bájital hozzávalók előkészítése… - motyogta, és érdeklődéssel nyitotta ki a könyvet.

Hermione Perselus felé pillantott. Az úgy tett, mintha nem is figyelne Nathanra, forgatta kezében a serleget és unottan nézett.

\- Tiéd a könyv – mondta Hermione Nathannak.

\- Igazán? – ragyogott fel a gyerek szeme, és az anyjára mosolygott. – Köszi mami!

\- Ne nekem köszönd! – Hermione látta, hogy a serleg megáll Perselus kezében, és tudta, hogy a férfi várja a folytatást. – Apádnak köszönd! Ez az ő ajándéka.

\- Vettél nekem egy bájitalkönyvet? – nézett Nathan Perselusra.

A férfi az asztalra tette a serleget, és a kívülállóknak úgy tetszhetett, hogy szinte nem is vesz részt a beszélgetésben.

\- Úgy tűnt, érdekel a bájitalkészítés, és miután anyád megengedi, hogy segíts neki, úgy gondoltam, sokkal jobban kell tudnod a hozzávalók megfelelő előkészítését – mondta, és  
Hermione láthatta, hogy milyen nehezen jöttek a szájára ezek a szarkazmust nélkülöző szavak.

 _Érdekes fordulat_ – gondolta magában.

\- Örülök neki. Köszönöm! – mondta Nathan az apjának kicsit visszafogottan, de Hermione, aki közelről látta az arcát, láthatta, hogy több volt az, mint csupán udvarias válasz.

Perselus egy kurta bólintással válaszolt, zavarát fekete haja függönye mögé rejtve, ahogy ilyen esetben mindig tett. Amilyen dühítő tudott lenni olykor, azért helyén volt a szíve, és e pillanatban ezt a szívet hihetetlenül nehéz lett volna semmibe venni. Hermione szeretett volna rámosolyogni és megmondani neki, hogy milyen jól csinálta, és milyen örömet szerzett ezzel Nathannak. Szerette volna, szerette volna igazán, de…

Nem tehette. Amit igazán akar, azt nem becsülik semmire. Muszáj lesz elfelejtenie. De milyen nehéz, hogy ne szeresse többé, hisz sose tudta feladni a vágyait. Talán a férfi boldogságát kellene szem előtt tartania. A boldogságban nem lehet csalódni.

Miért olyan nehéz ez?

Nathan eléje tette a könyvet. – Nézd csak! – mondta. – Mozgó képek vannak az utasítások fölött! – Csak úgy ragyogott az arca.

\- Ez nagyon hasznos! – Hermione próbált lelkesedést mutatni. Ennek nem kéne ilyen nehéznek lennie. – Figyelemre méltó ajándék!

Nathan nem szavakkal válaszolt, de a mosolya teljesen kielégítő felelt volt. Lám, Perselusnak már e kis figyelmessége is mosolyt fakaszt a fia arcán, és Perselus azt hiszi, ennél sokkal több kell ahhoz, hogy jó apa legyen?

Perselus a serlegét tartva őt nézte, és Hermione észrevette ezt. Nem mosolyoghatott rá, mert az kirobbanthatna esetleg valami bántó megjegyzést, pusztán csak védekezésből, az pedig elrontaná ezt a pillanatot. Nem köszönhette meg neki, mert attól meg bezárkózik, s megint csak oda a perc varázsa. És nem nyújthatja ki feléje a kezét. Nem mutathatja ki, hogy szereti. Hiszen nem szabad szeretnie!

De a szemébe tudott nézni, és fogva tarthatta a pillantását, míg Nathant magához húzta egy fél-ölelésre, megcsókolta a homlokát, és remélte, hogy Perselus most otthonosan érzi magát a társaságukban.

\- De mami! – tiltakozott Nathan, mire Hermione mosolygott, és meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy Perselusnak megrándult a szája, hogy elfedje önnön reakcióját.

A vacsora ebben a pillanatban megérkezett. Hermione összeszedte magát, és próbálta félretenni az érzéseit. Az este hangulata remek fordulatot vett. Ettek, miközben Nathan lelkendezve beszélt a különféle bájital hozzávalókról, Perselus közbeszúrta a megfigyeléseit, és olykor Hermione is a véleményét. Annyira nehéz volt nem élvezni ezeket az ellazult pillanatokat! Mintha mindig is így vacsoráztak volna, úgy, mint egy család, s ez olyan természetes volt, olyan jó. Ahogy Perselus leteszi az evőeszközt, ahogy válaszol Nathan kíváncsi kérdéseire, mintha mindig is ez történt volna Hermione vacsoraasztalánál, minden étkezéskor. És utána áttelepednek a nappaliba, ahol Hermione majd olvas, míg a férfiak varázslósakkot játszanak, mintha mindig, minden este ezt tennék. És később, mikor már ágyba dugták Nathánt, Hermione visszamegy a nappaliba, ott találja Perselust a kanapén, két pohár bor a kezében, s csak néz rá lángoló tekintettel.

Hermione Perselus kezére meredt, melyben a már majdnem kiürült serleget tartotta, s akkor egyszerre visszazuhant a valóságba. Felnézett, és azt látta, hogy a férfi őt nézi, de nem úgy, mint az álmodozásban, bár nem is bámult se meredten, se gúnyosan. Csak éppen… nézte. Aztán elkapták a pillantásukat.

\- Befejezted? – kérdezte Hermione Nathant.

\- Igen – felelt a gyerek.

Hermione Perselusra nézett, aki bólintott. Hermione nem akarta, hogy az estének vége legyen, de tudta, így kell lennie. – Vissza kell mennünk, mielőtt túl késő lesz – javasolta, mire készülődni kezdtek.

Együtt sétáltak vissza a kastélyba, jól érezték magukat egymás társaságában, nem volt egy sietős lépés sem, ami lerövidíthette volna az utat a csípős téli hidegben. Nem fáztak, nem érezték a hideget. Egyáltalán nem…

A főbejárathoz vezető lépcsőn Nathan hirtelen megállt, és Hermionéhoz fordult. – Nem voltunk a patikában!

\- Majd máskor elmegyünk – felelt az asszony. – Most menjünk be! Túl nagy a huzat itt a kapuban.

Bent mégiscsak utolérte őket a hideg; zavart csend telepedett közéjük, melyet Perselus torokköszörülése tört meg. Nem volt meleg a hangja, de hideg sem, mikor megszólalt:

\- Feltételezem, elkíséred a Griffendél-toronyba, ugye?

Ugyan, mit is várt az a buta szíve, hogy úgy megdobbant? Badarság!

\- Természetesen – felelt Hermione.

A férfi bólintott, és Nathanhoz fordult. – Holnap találkozunk, Nathan. – Megint bólintott, és hullámzó talárjában megindult a pincelépcső felé.

Már majdnem odaért, mikor Nathan kibökte: - Jó éjszakát, apu!

Hermione szája elnyílt meglepetésében, és szívébe öröm és remény költözött. Perselus megtorpant a lépcső tetején. Egy pillanatig csak állt, majd félig hátrafordult és bólintott. A mozdulat túl gyors volt ahhoz, hogy Hermione képes lett volna felmérni a férfi pillantásában tükröződő érzelmeket, mielőtt Perselust elnyelte volna a sötétség.

Hermione átölelte Nathan vállát, közelebb húzta magához, és abszolút méltányolta bátorságát és eltökéltségét. Felmentek a lépcsőn, és Hermione reménykedett, hogy ez több köztük, mint csak fegyverszünet. És remélte, hogy ez az igazi kezdet, az, aminek már hónapokkal ezelőtt meg kellett volna történnie.

 

\-------------------------

 

Kár volt bort rendelni. A fejfájása múlóban volt ugyan - remélte is, hogy így lesz -, de a bor ellazító hatása a végén nála mindig rosszul sült el.

Nem tudott igazán higgadtan gondolkodni, ha Nathanról volt szó. Aki megint csak direkt „apu”-nak szólította, és most, elnyúlva a karosszékében, élvezve a szíve táján érzett melegséget, Perselus elmosolyodott, és kóstolgatta a győzelem ízét. Igen, holnap minden úgy lesz, ahogy a bor előtt volt, de a holnap várhat még. Most Perselus Nathan apukája volt, és ennek minden perce örömmel töltötte el.

Nathan szórakoztató és helyes kölyök. _Természetesen_ – mosolygott Perselus, - _hiszen az én fiam._ Csak mosolygott, és újraélte az este legjobb perceit, hogy hányszor mosolygott rá a fia, az ámuló figyelmet, ami a gyerek szeméből ragyogott. Perselus valóban elégedetten mosolygott. Igen, megcsinálta! Apunak lenni csodálatos! Igazán meg tudná szokni, kár, hogy nem volna túl bölcs dolog.

Valóban kár.

De ma estére Perselus ezt megengedte magának. Tulajdonképpen egy „apu” sokkal több bort is ihat, mint amennyit a vacsoránál elfogyasztott, úgyhogy maga elé bűvölt egy üveget a saját készletéből, meg egy serleget. Teletöltötte, és magára köszöntötte. Perselus ünnepelt.

És hogy így átengedte magát ennek a kis frivol szeszélynek, nem feledkezhetett meg most már a gyerek anyjáról sem. Ó igen, többször is magán érezte a nő figyelő tekintetét, pedig azután, amiket mondott neki…De jobban is ismerhetné őt. És ha ma éjjel nem gondol a holnapra, be kell lássa, hogy Hermione Granger figyelme jólesett az önérzetének. Ha a mugli lovagja nem elég férfi ahhoz, hogy a kedvére tegyen, tőle biztosan szívesen fogadná… Végül is, az asszonynak szép a szája. Ellenállhatatlan a tekintete. Finom a keze. Érzéki a teste: szép mellek, kerek fenék… Milyen kár, hogy épp Hermione Nyavalyás Grangerről van szó, különben még történhetne is valami…

Ó, lehetne romlott, és megszerezhetné ma éjszakára… Igen, Perselus züllött alak volt, és átsuhant a fején gondolat, hogy talán valami könnyen kapható nőcskével kellene csillapítania a vágyát, ahogy a múltban is tette. De ő Hermione Csodásajkú Grangert akarta, nem azokat a lelkük vesztett nőket, akik a Zsebpiszok-közben sétálgatnak vasárnap ilyentájt…, és ezért neki most a pokol tüzén kell égnie. Legyen bár átkozott, de azokat a rajongó, vágytól égő szemeket akarja látni, míg a magáévá teszi újra meg újra…

Felhajtotta a serleget, megforgatta szájában a bort, élvezte az ízét. Nem az Ő íze, bár akár az is lehetne. De ma haladékot ad a józan észnek, és ha az Ő szája ízét érzi a borban, akkor az az is!

Még több bort kívánt.

A harmadik teli serleg után Perselus elégedetten sóhajtott, majd sötéten nevetett azon, hogy saját ördögi gondolatai milyen reakciót váltanak ki a testében. „Te szarházi” – mondta magának az ölébe nézve, aztán vett egy nagy, mély levegőt. Ma fütyülünk a világra, öregfiú! . Egyhajtásra kiitta a bor maradékát és felállt. Mikor egyensúlyba került, és a tárgyak körülötte megszűntek imbolyogni, az ágy felé indult, s közben ernyedten gombolni kezdte az ingét.

Nézte az ágyát, és elképzelte, hogy Hermione ott van rajta, négykézláb áll, és feléje nyújtja azt az érzéki hátsóját. Perselus lehúzta magáról az inget, majd megoldotta a nadrágját, és remegőn hunyta le a szemét, míg lassan simogatni kezdte a hímtagját. Milyen is lenne, ha az ő keze lenne? Hmmm… Ha az ő _szája_ lenne? Perselus felnyögött, ahogy szorítása megerősödött a férfiasságán.

Gyorsan megszabadult a többi ruhájától, és folytatta a képzelgést arról, hogy Hermione az ő ágyában fekszik. Újra behunyta a szemét, hogy a lehető legszebben lássa maga előtt. Ebben nagyon is segített az elfogyasztott alkohol, kezével pedig azt tette, amit a fantáziájában Hermione tett a szájával… lassan…. alaposan… míg keze a heréivel játszik… Mozdulatai önkéntelenül vadabbak, gyorsabbak lettek, majd meglassultak újra, ahogy elképzelte, hogy egy nyelv ficánkol megátalkodottan egy teli szájban…, míg egy barna szempár néz a mellkasára, vagy épp az ő sötét szemébe huncut örömmel…

Birtokolni akarta az asszonyt, az meg könyörgött, hogy tegye a magáévá…

A szorítás erősödött, s az asszony nyöszörögve sóhajtotta a nevét. A mozdulatok felgyorsultak, és Hermione melle egy ritmusban táncolt örvénylő fürtjeivel. És gyorsabban, keményebben, a férfi lélegzete elakadt, és együtt öntötte el őket a gyönyör: a férfit – a kezével önmagán -, s a nőt – a kielégült férfi képzeletében.

Mert akkor éjszaka Perselus Piton feledte a múltat, nem aggódott a jövendő miatt, egyszerűen hagyta, hogy ő meg az asszony együtt létezzenek ebben az őrületben.


	31. Álom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan segít Perselusnak, hogy megtanuljon néhány dolgot az álomról meg a valóságról.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm bétámnak, Francunak állandó, készséges segítségét.

Kellemes kongás-bongás zendült fel a hálóteremben, s a fiúk úgy ugrottak ki az ágyból, mintha itt lett volna a világvége.

Nathan úgy nevetett, hogy egyikük sem kételkedhetett abban, ki kongatott, hogy felébressze őket.

\- Nem vicces… - morgott Andy, míg elment vigyorgó barátja mellett a fürdőszoba felé.

\- De csak azért nem, mert nem láttad a képed… - felelt Nathan nevetve. – Oltári volt! – nevetett újra.

\- Oltári majd az lesz, ha egy hétig rózsaszín hajad lesz, miután rontást küldök rád! – fenyegette meg Kevin az ágyból villámló szemekkel.

Nathan csak somolygott, tudván, hogy Kevin úgyis csak blöfföl. Ma reggel semmi sem ronthatta el a jókedvét, még az sem, ha a haja tényleg rózsaszín lesz büntetésképp. Az előző este boldoggá tette, és újra reménnyel telt meg a szíve. Most már tudta, hogy Piton professzor nagyon is el tudja rejteni az igazi énjét. De az előző este Roxmortsban apja megmutatta az igazi arcát, nem is egyszer. Először ugyan csak halványan, nem egyértelműen, de az este végére teljesen bizonyossá vált Nathan számára, hogy „apukájával” töltötte az időt, és nem a Roxfort kimért professzorával.

Ajándékot kapott tőle! Egy könyvet! Semmi sem tudja megcáfolni azt, amit ez jelent, és még ha a szokott, rideg Piton professzor tér is vissza, az sem tudja lehűteni Nathan reggeli jó kedvét.

Biztos volt benne, hogy előbb-utóbb igazi „apukája” lesz, és elhatározta, hogy segíteni fog a férfinek abban, hogy megtalálja a lelke azt a bizonyos kiutat, úgyhogy az is sikerülni fog. Újra megerősödött az a szándéka, hogy keresztülviszi elhatározását, és ha nem is ma, de egyszer biztosan sikerül. Nem, nem adja fel többé az álmait!

\- Valamit még meg kell néznem a könyvtárban. Majd találkozunk a nagyteremben – közölte a barátaival, majd kapta a táskáját, és kimasírozott a szobából, mint valami harcmezőre, melyen a boldogtalanság ellen küzd majd.

\- Akkor lássalak, mikor a hátam közepét! – kiáltott utána Kevin.

Nathan újra csak nevetett.

\-----------------------

Perselus egy pálcasuhintással becsukta az osztályterem ajtaját. Papírmunkával foglalkozott kora reggel óta, és nem volt ínyére, hogy olyasmivel szakítsa meg a munkáját, mint az elsősök üdvözlése. A tény, hogy Nathan is egy közülük, cseppet sem változtatott ezen az érzésen.  
Elnyomott egy türelmetlen sóhajt.

\- Nyissák ki a könyvüket a kétszáznegyvenhatodik oldalon. Kövessék az utasításokat!

Rámeredt a tanulókra, hogy nyilvánvalóvá tegye, nincs jókedvében, és jobb, ha nem packáznak vele, mikor pillantása Nathan mosolyával találkozott.

Mintha ezerfelé tépte volna a szívét az éles fájdalom. A sóvárgás, amit Perselus az álomszerű élet után érzett, nem múlt el, sőt követelte, hogy engedjen a vágyainak.

Megint.

Nem mosolygott vissza, de emiatt egyáltalán nem látott Nathan szemében szemrehányást. Visszatért a papírmunkához. Ez volt az, ami kitöltötte a napjait, mielőtt Hermione oly elszántan fel nem forgatta az életét. Háromszor annyi időbe telik, hogy átnézze a dolgozatokat itt a tanteremben a fortyogó üstök között, amiből Merlin tudja, miket varázsolhatnak elő ezek a fafejű kölykök.

Mikor az első üst forrni kezdett, kénytelen volt otthagyni az íróasztalát, hogy ellenőrizze a főzeteket. Miért is tanít még mindig?

És minek tesz fel magának ilyen kérdéseket?

Hermione, meg a hülye álmok miatt! A nő álmai persze, nem az övéi! Ő nem mert soha álmodozni vagy azon gondolkozni, hogy alakítják az ő szánalmas életét a világegyetem erői. Nincs rá hatása, soha nem is volt, és megtanulta, hogy ne is kapaszkodjék utána. És biztos, hogy az asszonynak sincs, hát akkor meg minek kontárkodik bele egy olyan átkozott életbe, mint az övé? Hát nem volt már elég vesztesége? A józan eszét is el kell vesztenie? Mert az olyasféle gyengeségnek, amelyet megengedett magának előző éjszaka, valószínűleg az lesz a vége, hogy elveszíti a már így is foszladozó irányítást ép elméje fölött, pedig azt eddig mindig a magáénak tudhatta.

Üstök…

Felvett egy alaktalan szalamandrafark-darabot Miss Peterson vágódeszkájáról.

\- Maga szerint ez kocka, Miss Peterson?

\- Hát… Talán…

 _Végül is ki a fenét érdekel?_ – gondolta magában Perselus. De fennhangon fitymálva mondta:

\- Ha magának ez kocka, Miss Peterson, nincs messze attól, hogy felrobbantsa az üstjét, maga ostoba!

_Miért nem tanulnak meg már ezek a hülye kölykök figyelni rám?_

Intett a pálcájával, és eltüntette az összevissza vagdosott hozzávalókat.

\- Öt pont a Griffendéltől. Kezdje újra!

Így már egészen önmaga volt.

Levont még pár pontot, ahogy járkált a teremben, aztán egyszer csak Nathan munkapadjához ért. Rend, szervezettség, tisztaság; a pontosan kimért mennyiségű víz épp forrni kezdett az üstben, és a szalamandra-farok már felaprítva, de…

\- Miért átlósan aprította, ahelyett, hogy kockákra vágta volna, Mr. Granger?

\- Véletlenül tudom, hogy így megőrzi a tulajdonságait. Könnyebben megpuhul az oroszlánhal tüskéje, mikor majd később hozzáadom.

 _A kis okos_ – gondolta Perselus, ezúttal rosszindulat nélkül. Nem engedhette meg magának az álmodozást, ahhoz túl józan gondolkodású volt. Így hát nem kellett harcolnia a belső késztetéssel, hogy válaszoljon a mosolyra, amellyel ez a drága gyerek megajándékozta. Mert ő nem tudta elfogadni ezt az ajándékot. Hogy lehetne neki ilyen nagyszerű fia… Szinte hallani vélte az istenek haragos átkait ezért a vakmerő gondolatért.

Most mégis merészet álmodik.

Mint Hermione?

A fiú visszafordult a munkájához, és lereszelte az oroszlánhal-tüskéket, míg Perselus csak állt ott, tanácstalanul. De ő nem lehet tanácstalan, egyszerűen nem lehet!

Így hát otthagyta, nem is mert Nathan felé nézni, míg csak vége nem lett az órának, és a fiú el nem ment.

De hát fog még vele találkozni…  
Vagy a fiú anyjával.  
 _Rémálom ez az egész!_

\------------------------------

 

 

Nathan a könyvtár egy távoli asztalánál ült, egy rakás könyvvel körülvéve. A könyvek új rögeszméjéről, az álmokról szóltak. Elszánta magát, hogy módot talál arra, hogy álmukban létrejöjjön közte és apja közt a kapcsolat. De mióta elkezdte a kutatást, nem talált semmit, ami segíthetné az erőfeszítéseit. Volt egy olyan benyomása, hogy ezek az utolsó könyvek az egész Roxfortban erről a témáról. Ez csüggesztő gondolat volt, mert még mindig nem találta meg amit keresett: se bűbájt, se bájitalt, se semmit.

Tulajdonképpen tudta, hogy kell még lennie könyveknek az álmokról, de a zárolt részleget eddig úgy kerülte mint a pestist, és nem szándékozott odamenni, ha van más választása.

Ha van.

De ha nincs… Nos, akkor vissza kellene mennie, nem? Nincs más mód.

Hacsak ki nem talál valami mást. Mindenesetre próbálkozott.

Segítségre volt szüksége, és tudta, ki az, aki talán választ adhat a kérdéseire. Ha most elindul, talán van elég ideje, hogy megtalálja a varázslót még vacsora előtt. Becsukta az utolsó könyvet, összepakolta a holmiját, és kisietett a könyvtárból.

Két emelettel feljebb és jó néhány folyosóval odébb már ott is állt egy ajtónál. Kopogott.

\- Szabad! – szólt ki egy magas hang.

\- Jó estét, Flitwick professzor! – köszönt Nathan.

\- Granger! Micsoda meglepetés! – Az aprócska professzor előjött az íróasztala mögül, és Nathan felé sietett. – Neked olyan jól működő pálcád van, hogy sosem gondoltam volna, hogy szükséged lesz külön foglalkozásra.

\- Köszönöm uram. – Nathan udvarias mosollyal meghajolt. A bűbájtan professzor mindig nagyrabecsüléssel nyilatkozott Nathanról, különösen azóta, mióta a Piton professzorhoz fűződő viszonya nyilvánosságra került.

\- Tulajdonképpen – kezdte Nathan -, nincs semmi köze a látogatásomnak az e heti feladathoz.

\- Nincs? – A hangsúly – ahogy Nathan megfigyelte - inkább kíváncsiságot, mint szemrehányást tükrözött.

\- Nincs, uram. Kis extra kutatást végzek az álmokról, és bár minden fellelhetőt elolvastam a könyvtárban erről a tárgyról, mégsem találom, amit keresek. Azt remélem, ön tud nekem segíteni.

\- Álmok… Miféle információt keresel? – érdeklődött a professzor, miközben újra eltűnt az íróasztala mögött, majd felbukkant egy állványon, hogy hozzáférjen a könyveihez. Rámutatott az asztallal szemközti székre, és Nathan leült.

\- Olyan bűbájt vagy igét keresek, ami segít emlékeztetni valakit az álmaira, miután már felébredt.

\- Hm…

Flitwick professzor keresgélt a könyvek között és valószínűleg azon törte a fejébe, hogy melyikben vannak efféle bűbájok. Nathan várakozott. Ha van ilyen bűbáj, minden problémája megoldódik. Piton professzor emlékezni fog rá, milyen kedves is tud lenni, és neki mindig lesz apukája!

\- Az álmok sosem tartoztak az érdeklődési körömbe – szólt Flitwick professzor, miközben másik könyvespolc felé fordult és tovább keresgélt.

Nem ez volt az, amit Nathan hallani szeretett volna. Végignézett a szobán, öntudatlanul segíteni próbált a keresésben. Megakadt a szeme egy sakktáblán, ahol a bábuk egy befejezetlen játszma képét mutatták. Elemezte a játékot, és úgy találta, hogy a fehér nagy bajban van.

\- Szoktál sakkozni? – kérdezte a professzor immár Nathan háta mögül.

\- Igen – felelt Nathan. – Ön a fekete, uram?

\- Fájdalom, be kell vallanom, nekem a fehéret osztotta ki a végzet – felelt kuncogva a Hollóház házvezető professzora. – A fekete mindig az apád.

\- Piton professzor? – lepődött meg Nathan.

\- Nagyszerű játékos. Csak egy hozzá hasonlóval találkoztam: Albus Dumbledore-ral – mondta Flitwick professzor messzenéző tekintettel.

\- Egyébként… - tért vissza a jelenbe -, az álmoknak több közük van a divinációhoz. Attól félek azonban, az végképp nem az én szakterületem. És – folytatta – nincs semmi könyvem erről a témáról. Van valami különösebb oka, hogy emlékezni akarsz az álmaidra?

\- Nem, nem rólam van szó. – Nathan nem akarta elmondani, ki miatt kérdezősködik, így hát köntörfalazott egy kicsit. – Egy barátom… Beszélgettük erről egy nap, és érdekelni kezdett, hogy lehetséges-e ez az egész.

Flitwick professzor mosolygott. – Érdekes téma, valóban – bólogatott. – Sajnos, én nem tudom kielégíteni a kíváncsiságod. Talán Trelawney professzor tudna neked segíteni – javasolta.

\- A jóslástanárnő? – kérdezett rá Nathan.

\- Igen, igen! Nála tananyag az álom, ha nem tévedek, és egyébként is, ebben ő a szakértő.

\- Ó… - Nathan összeráncolta a szemöldökét. A jóslástanra mindig rosszallóan tekintett. Nem tűnt neki mágikus tantárgynak, és bár hitt a próféciákban, nem sok minden volt ezen kívül, amit hitelesnek mondott volna a jóslástanon belül.

\- Azért köszönöm, uram. – Felállt, hogy távozzék.

\- Bár többet tudtam volna segíteni. Gyere vissza, ha találsz valamit, és teázás közben megbeszéljük – mosolygott újra a professzor.

Nathan kiment a szobából, és az járt a fejében, hogy azért nem fog belehalni, ha meghallgatja, mit mond a jóslástan tanárnő, meg hogy milyen izgalmas az apja meg a Flitwick professzor közt folyó befejezetlen sakkjátszma.

\------------------------------

\- Szabad!

Apja az íróasztalnál ült, szokás szerint. Úgy tűnt, hogy Piton professzor menetrendjében a szerdai nap a kutatómunkáé, mert valahányszor Nathan megérkezett a szokásos teára, jegyzetek és könyvek között találta apját.

\- Hello – köszönt, és leült

\- Korán jöttél – jegyezte meg az apja, majd miután néhány megjegyzést írt egy pergamenre, becsukta a könyvét.

\- Tudok várni, amíg befejezed.

Apja nem válaszolt, de hamarosan összegöngyölte a pergament, és letette a többi közé egy mellette álló polcra. – Valami okod volt a sietségre? – kérdezte az asztal mellett állva, várva, hogy Nathan csatlakozzon hozzá.

\- Nem – vont vállat Nathan.

Apja fürkészve nézett rá egy pillanatra. – Akkor gyere! – intett végül.

Nehéz volt úgy a férfira néznie, hogy ne jusson eszébe, milyen nagyszerűen érezték magukat Roxmortsban, és Nathan tudta, hogy a férfi még csak nem is feltételezi, mi mindent hozhat a mai - az akkori eseményekben gyökerező – este.

A Flitwick professzor szobájában látott sakkjátszma valahogy hozzájárult növekvő reményeihez, bár nem tudta, miért.

A nappali, ahová beléptek, változatlan volt. Elfoglalták immár szokásos helyüket a kandalló mellett, ahol már várta őket a tea.

Mi ez a reményteli érzés, ami ilyen nagy várakozással tölti el? Honnan jön? Miért, hogy nincs semmi konkrét oka? Nathannak elképzelése sem volt.

Beszélgetésük össze-vissza kanyargott a hétköznapi témák körül, a mágia teóriáin át, könyveken, bájitalokon keresztül az osztályban végzett munkáig, de Nathan esze máshol járt.

\- Szoktál emlékezni az álmaidra? – kérdezte apját, ismeretlenebb vizekre evezve.

A kérdés úgy tűnt, meglepi a férfit, teáscsészét tartó keze megállt a levegőben egy pillanatra, és a fiára nézett.

Nathan sóhajtott egyet.

\- Nincs kedvemre az efféle bizalmaskodás, nem kellene ilyesmit kérdezned – szólt az apja, láthatóan idegesen.

Nathan nem kért elnézést a kérdéséért, de nem is ragaszkodott a láthatóan kényelmetlen témához. Nem volt felkészülve még erre a harcra. De emlékeztette magát, hogy meg kell keresnie a jóslástan tanárt, amint csak lehet.

\- Tudod, miért olyan fontos a koboldlázadásokról tanulni? – vetett fel egy teljesen más témát, mintegy a békekötés fehér zászlajaként.

A tekintet szigorúsága enyhült, de a fekete szempár kemény maradt. – Nem fontos.

Ily módon javult a hangulat, bár az álmokat firtató kérdés árnya – melyről egyikük sem feledkezett meg – ott lapult a háttérben, csak épp aznap este nem került már szóba.

\--------------------------

Nem volt könnyű megtalálni a jóslástan tantermet, de már tudta, hogy miért. A helyiség teljesen el volt rejtve az Északi Toronyban, rendes ajtó híján létrával kellett megközelíteni csapóajtaját. Az nyitva volt ugyan, de Nathan nem látott semmit, ha felnézett. Felmászott a létrán, bedugta a fejét a szobába. Az émelyítő illat felkavarta a gyomrát.

\- Hát eljöttél… - A fátyolos hang megijesztette. Hirtelen szembe találta magát a tanárnővel, akinek haja bozontosabb volt, mint anyjáé, ruhája pedig tarkabarka, mint a függöny, amely mögül előtűnt. – Már vártalak – tette még hozzá a nő.

Nathan összehúzta a szemöldökét. Miről beszél ez a nő? – Ön Trelawney professzor? – kérdezte.

\- Igen, és tudom, hogy te Nathan Piton vagy – válaszolt a nő az előbbi fátyolos hangon.

\- Granger – javította ki Nathan, és felmászott a szobába. A szag csavarta az orrát.

\- Ó, de nem csak Granger! – erősködött a nő.

Nathan úgy döntött, figyelmen kívül hagyja a megjegyzést, és inkább a látogatás céljával törődik, mielőtt megbánja, hogy idejött.

\- Flitwick professzor küldött…

\- Tudom.

Nathan a szemöldökét ráncolva folytatta.

\- Akkor küldött ide, mikor az álmokról kérdeztem. Azt mondta, ön talán tud majd felelni nekem.

A furcsa kinézetű nő szájával néma „O”-t formált. – Gyere csak, gyere! – hívogatta sürgetőn, s mikor a fiú elég közel ért, a vállánál fogva egy puffra nyomta. Leült szemben egy alacsony asztalhoz, melyen egy kristálygömb állt.

Nathan megmozgatta a vállát, nem állhatta, ha taszigálják

\- Milyen álmaid voltak már?

Nathan már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de a nő felemelte a kezét, hogy megelőzze.

\- Rémálmok… - suttogta titokzatosan. – Egy szeretett személy halála…

Nathan furcsálkodva nézte a boszorkányt. – Nem – felelte szárazon. – Én csak azt akarom tudni, hogyan…

A tanárnő éles hangot hallatott, ezzel ismételten félbeszakítva Nathant. Elgondolkodva masszírozta orrnyergét, a szemét behunyva. Oly sokáig maradt így, hogy Nathan már azt hitte, a nő elaludt. Már készült felállni, hogy kiosonjon, mikor a rekedtes hang megtörte a csendet.

\- A belső szememmel látlak… téged… és az apádat. – Hirtelen nagyra nyílt a szeme. – De egy árnyék elhomályosítja a képet. Egy ómen… - Felállt, megragadta Nathan kezét. A fiút megijesztette a mozdulat, hátrahúzódott, amennyire csak bírt. – Nagyon sajnállak a veszteségért.

Nathan elhúzta a kezét, még messzebb húzódott, és mérgesen nézett a tanárnőre. – Milyen veszteségért? Nincs semmiféle veszteség. Én csak azért jöttem, hogy megtudjam, van-e mód emlékeztetni valakit az álmaira, ha már felébredt. Ez minden!

\- Tudom… - búgta drámai hangon a nő. – A Látás és a Tudás adománya csak keveseknek adatik meg. Akárcsak a látnoki álmok…

\- Nem látnoki álmokról beszélek, csak egyszerű, hétköznapi álomról – felelt Nathan idegesen. – Szükségem van valamilyen bűbájra vagy bájitalra, ami lehetővé teszi, hogy Piton professzor vissza tudjon emlékezni az álmaira. Csak ez az, amit kérek!

\- Szóval akkor Piton álmodott? Hm…

A szónoki kérdés és az összezavarodott tekintet felzaklatta Nathant, s az is, hogy rájött: elkeseredettségéből többet árult el talán, mint kellett volna, de már későn eszmélt.

\- Tud valamilyen bűbájt? – Nem kapott választ. – Nem? – kérdezte sürgetőn. Úgy tűnt azonban, mintha a nő már ott se lenne. – Akkor viszontlátásra, asszonyom.

Nathan felállt, lemászott a teremből, és dühösen rótta a folyosókat – talárja csak úgy hullámzott körülötte -, és megfogadta, hogy soha többé nem jön ide. Anyjának igaza van: a jóslástan csak a bolondoknak való.

\-------------------------------

Perselus nyugodtan ette a vacsoráját, de nyugalmát hamarosan megzavarta a jóslástan tanárnő – az a szélhámos. Gyilkos pillantásának dacára Sybill melléje ült.

Végül is mindjárt végez az evéssel. Remélhetőleg nem sokáig kell elviselnie a nő émelyítő illatát, különben még viszontlátja a vacsorát. Örült neki, hogy a boszorkány azóta nem szólt hozzá, hogy a Roxfortba történő visszaérkezése első napján két hétre némává átkozta őt, így torolva meg, hogy a nő már másnap reggelre halált jövendölt neki.

Albus meggyilkolása óta ez volt az első alkalom, hogy úgy érezte: jó, hogy az öreg varázsló már nem dorgálhatja meg.

Rejtélyes módon a boszorkány megköszörülte a torkát, mintha meg akarná szólítani, megtörve a köztük évek óta tartó hallgatási egyezséget.

\- Eljött hozzám a fia… - kezdte Sybill. Perselus összeráncolt homlokkal nézte a tányérját. Mi jutott eszébe Nathannak? – Mennyi félelmetes jelet hordoz…- tette még hozzá a nő.

Perselus villámló tekintettel nézett rá. Teljesen elképedt attól, hogy Nathan ennyire belekotnyeleskedik az életébe. Ettől az új fejleménytől felforrt a vére. Kutakodni a könyvtárban álmok után, az egy dolog, de Sybillhez menni? Ez mindennek a teteje.

\- A maga álmairól beszélt nekem Perselus… - folytatta a nő, s nem zavartatta magát a férfi hallgatásától. – Szeretné, ha emlékezne rájuk, bár én ezt nem tartom bölcs dolognak.

Nathan tényleg túllépett minden határt.

\- Szégyent véltem látni a fia viselkedésében. A belső szememet sötétség takarja… Már azt hittem, nem is fogom látni a reggelinél.

Perselus elfordította a fejét, és alig látott a dühtől. Nathan odamegy más tanárokhoz, a kollegáihoz, ilyen Trelawney-félékhez, és bevonja őket a problémáiba! Hamuszínűre sápadt.

Lassan felállt - érzelmeit a higgadtság álarca mögé rejtve, s még maga sem hitte volna, hogy milyen tökéletesen tette mindezt -, határozott léptekkel indult a házak asztala felé. Egyenesen a Griffendél asztalához ment, míg a dühe nőttön nőtt. Megállt a bitang kölyök mögött.

\- Egy szóra az irodámba, Granger! – parancsolta.

A fiú felnézett rá, szemlátomást nem tudta mire vélni a megjelenését és a kérését, meg se tudott mukkanni, és jelét sem adta, hogy engedelmeskedne.

\- Most! – rivallt rá Perselus. Ennek a képtelenségnek gátat kell szabni, most, ebben a pillanatban!

A fiú végül felállt, minden sietség nélkül, Perseluson pedig eluralkodott a sürgető vágy, hogy véget vessen ennek az egész szentimentális kínlódásnak, ami felemészti minden türelmét.

\- Mozdulj! – mordult, és kifelé tolta a gyereket. Nincs több reménykedés meg álmodozás egyiküknek sem, majd ő kiveri a fejéből! Elég volt ebből a gyerekes viselkedésből!

\- Nem ért rá addig, míg befejezem az evést? – kérdezte Nathan, mikor kiértek az előcsarnokba.

Hamar leértek a pincébe. – Ne szórakozz velem! – felelt Perselus, már attól a puszta gondolattól idegesen, hogy mit kellett végighallgatnia vacsora alatt. – Már így is túlmentél minden határon!

A gyerek megtorpant, felnézett rá, de Perselus csak tolta tovább a vállánál fogva.

\- Ne lökdöss! Tudom az utat! – méltatlankodott a fiú, és megpróbálta lerázni a férfi kezét. Perselus nem engedett az akaratoskodásnak: abból elege volt. Megragadta Nathan karját, és még jobban sietett.

\- Ugye azt hiszed, az élet csak egy álom, mi? - kérdezte. – Az álomapád nem mondta, hogy a privát dolgait a kollégái előtt kiteregetni rossz modorra vall? Nem? Akkor az igazi apád majd megtanít rá! Épp itt az ideje egy kis nevelésnek!

A fiú próbált kibújni a szorításból, de Perselus keményen tartotta.

– Még a végén más tanárokhoz is elmész az álmokkal meg az egyéb badarságokkal! Mit vártál? Hogy örömmel tölt el az a sok ostobaság, amit egy Sybill Trelawney összehord? Csak ülök majd, és hallgatom, miféle tanácsokat ad az az eszelős, hogy hogyan viselkedjek, meg hogy bánjak a fiammal?

Közben az irodába értek, Perselus belökte, majd bevonszolva Nathant jól bevágta maga után az ajtót.

\- És hogy egyszerre majd a falba verem a fejem, mert a tizenkét éves kölyköm azt hiszi, hogy majd ő fogja kigyógyítani az apját? Hogy majd ő fog megváltoztatni?

A hangja hideg gúnnyal csattant, és Perselus jól tudta ezt. Egymásra meredtek, lélegzetük egymás arcát érte, és Perselus fagyos tekintettel meredt Nathan tágra nyílt szemébe.

\- De az nem badarság! – mondta végül Nathan. Perselus felhorkant az indulattól. – Nem álmodtam! – vágott vissza dühösen a sértődött gyerek.

\- Az sosem történt meg! – Perselus újra megrázta a fiút. – Felejtsd el mindazt, amit a valóságon kívül láttál, térj vissza a földre! – kiabálta a gyerek arcába. – Én vagyok az apád, ez az utálatos, aki itt előtted áll! Nincs másik belőlem! Szállj le a fellegekből! – S úgy megrázta a fiút, hogy az orruk szinte összeért.

\- Engedj el! – szólt Nathan, rángatta a karját, szabadulni akart. – Engedj már!

Perselus még jobban szorította.

\- Elég! – kiáltotta.

Ezzel viszont azt érte el, hogy a kezdeti sértettség heves indulatba, majd gyorsan pánikba fordult. Nathan rángatta a karját a szabadulás reményében, zihált, a hangja egyre kétségbeesettebbé vált. Perselus keze hirtelen felforrósodott, és döbbenten elengedte a fia karját.

_Mit művelek?_

Nathan abban a pillanatban már az ajtónál volt, de Perselus pálcája lendült, és már be is zárta azt. Nathan próbálta kinyitni ugyan, és Perselus még onnan is jól hallotta, hogy kapkod levegő után a fiú, s most megértette, hova sodorta őket a haragja, s hogy mit tett ő maga.

\- Nathan…

Nyöszörgés…

\- Nathan, kérlek…

\- Nyisd ki! – zihált a gyerek. – Nyisd ki!

\- Figyelj, Nathan… - Perselus hangja halk volt és gyengéd, tökéletes ellentéte az előbbi durva tónusnak. A szívét eltöltötte a félelem. – Sajnálom… Nem úgy értettem… - Nem bírta kimondani, nem bírta elismerni, hogy bántotta a fiát, éppúgy, ahogy őt annak idején a saját apja. Elgyengült térddel ereszkedett a gyerek mellé. – Nathan…

A gyerek sírt, csak úgy patakzott szeméből a könny. Ez jobban szíven ütötte Perselust, mint eddig bármi más, még a lelke is belesajdult.

\- Ne sírj… - suttogta, mintha a hangosabb szó csak még több fájdalmat okozna Nathannak.

\- Ak-khor sír’k… am-amikor ak’rok… - felelt Nathan, még mindig zokogva.

\- Kérlek, Nathan… - suttogta újra Perselus.

\- Má-hár el-elegem van eb-ből… - Nathan szétmázolta az arcán a könnyeket a kezével. – Nyi-hisd ki az ajtót! – követelte újra.

Perselus kinyújtotta a kezét Nathan felé, hogy ezzel is megkérlelje, s hogy kimutassa, mennyire sajnálja, s hogy bánja, hogy olyan vak volt…

Nathan sebzetten és ijedten ugrott el az érintés elől.

\- Nyisd ki!

Perselus kinyitotta az ajtót, és Nathan kiviharzott.

\- Sajnálom… - suttogta Perselus az üres szobának, még mindig fél térden állva. – Annyira sajnálom…

\---------------------------------

Nathan vakon rohant, a szívében sivárság és csalódottság. Majdnem egészen a bejárati csarnokig futott, de elbizonytalanodtak a léptei, mikor a zokogástól már levegős is alig kapott. Egy sötét és komor beugróhoz ért; ott lecsúszott a fal mellett, a kezébe temette az arcát, és próbált levegőhöz jutni.

Annyira szeretett volna most hazamenni, elfelejteni, hogy valaha is találkozott az apjával! Soha többé nem akart a férfi közelébe menni. Nem akart többé vele enni, vagy meglátogatni. Nem akart a tanterembe menni, hogy ott lássa. Nem akart több teát, több vacsorát, sem bármiféle találkozást.

És már apára sem vágyott többé.

Sírt, mert mindezt feladni nagyon fájt. Sírt, mert úgy érezte, félresiklott az élete. Az ő családja csak az anyja. Az égiek nem akarják, hogy apja legyen: a végzet megtagadja tőle ezt az örömöt. Számára ez nem lehetséges.

Mert Piton nem szereti, képtelen rá. Nem fognak együtt nevetni, sem beszélgetni, bájitalt keverni.… Se játék, se csodálat, se ölelő karok… És szeretet sem, egyáltalán nem.  
De akkor mi volt az az éjjel a Csillagvizsgáló Toronyban? _Álom…_ \- visszhangzott a fülében az éles hang.

Megrázta a fejét.

– Nem álom volt – mondta a férfinek és önmagának. Felállt. Nem volt álom. Megtörtént! Nevettek, beszélgettek, játszottak… és Piton megölelte őt. – Azt hittem, szeretsz… - nyöszörögte.

Mindent megadott volna érte, ha visszamehetett volna az időben, abba az éjszakába, mikor a feje apja mellén pihent, és a férfi ajka a homlokát érintette…

\- Nem álom volt… - suttogta.

És hallotta az apja hangját, ahogy azt mondja: hiányoztál…

\- Nem álom volt… - mondta újra, immár hangosabban.

De akkor miért nem volt valóságos?

\- Az volt – felelt magának Nathan.

De akkor miért akarja annyira az apja elfelejteni? Miért akar túllépni az egészen?

Ez fájt, és úgy érezte, soha nem múlik el ez a fájdalom. Apja dühöngése, ahogy megszorította… Igen, fájt.

És fájni is fog örökké, mert nem fogja elfelejteni az ő apuját, és nem is lenne rá képes. Könnyei immár leginkább a szívfájdalom könnyei voltak, ahogy a csalódottság lassan elenyészett, csak szomorúságot és kudarcot hagyva maga után.

Megbukott.

De hogyan? Hiszen nem csinált semmit sem rosszul, igaz? Hogy hibázhatott, mikor csak meg akarta apjával értetni, milyen is lehetne, ha hinne benne.

Egyszerre tisztán felrémlett benne apja képe, ahogy térdel előtte, a bocsánatát kérve. _Én nem csináltam semmit se rosszul_ – gondolta, és megtörölte talárja ujjával az arcát. _Ő hibázott, és ő szabadkozott…_

Ez még mindig fájt, de a kín az előbbiek tudatában már majdnem elviselhető volt, s újabb könnyeket már nem hullatott. Fáj, fáj, de talán apja még ennél is rosszabbul érzi magát.

Érezheti is!

De bocsánatot kért… térden állva…

Ez talán okot ad a reményre, bár honnan is tudhatná? Nem mehet oda vissza. Vagy igen? Szembe tud nézni az apjával?

Nathan visszaemlékezett, hogy apja lelke mennyire különbözött attól a rideg embertől. Felállt. Vett egy nagy levegőt, aztán még egyet, és kilépett a sötét beugróból. Nem hibázott, és nem adhatja fel. Még nem.

Lassan, s mindig észben tartva az apja lelkével töltött perceket – mintegy megerősítve ezzel a szándékát -, csak ment előre. Apja ajtaja előtt összeszorult a gyomra, nyelt egy nagyot.

Ha lenyomja a kilincset, de az nem enged… Ha már zárva a szoba…

Nathan lehunyta a szemét. Kinyúlt a kilincs felé és lenyomta. Elakadó lélegzettel nyomta be az ajtót.

Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, mikor kinyílt az ajtó. Kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta apját az egyik széken ülve, fejét a kezébe temetve. Nathan reménye újra lángra kapott. Belépett, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Apja éles tekintettel nézett fel, pillantása mélységes döbbenetet tükrözött.

A másodpercek multával a feszültség egyre oldódott, ahogy fürkészték egymás tekintetét. Nathan egyre inkább érezte: jó döntés volt, hogy visszajött, és megtette ezt a lépést, immár a valóságban is, hogy közelebb kerüljön az apjához.

A férfi ajka szólásra nyílt, és Nathan várt. Mit mond majd? Milyen lesz a hangja? Megint kiabálni fog? Visszaküldi a Griffendél-toronyba? E gondolatok újra könnyeket csaltak a szemébe, s ahogy pislogni kezdett, legördültek az arcán.

Apja újra a kezébe temette az arcát.

\- Hogy tudtál visszajönni ide azok után, ahogy bántam veled?

Nathan lenyelte a könnyeit, és próbált a férfira nézni.

\- Azt mondtad, hogy sajnálod…

A férfi bólintott, arcát még mindig a kezébe temetve.

\- Gyűlölsz engem? – Nathan csak ezt akarta tudni. Muszáj volt tudnia!

A kérdésre apja felemelte a fejét és ránézett. Újra kinyitotta a száját, de egy szót sem tudott szólni. Mintha csak erre a mozdulatra lett volna képes, megrázta a fejét.

Nathan tett egy újabb lépést a szék felé, ahol apja összeroskadva ült, és biztos volt benne, hogy nemleges választ kap, még akkor is, ha apja nem mondja ki, és Nathan ezt nem is bánta volna.

Mert volt valami más is, amit tudnia kellett…

\- Akarsz… akarsz-e az apukám lenni? – Elcsuklott a hangja.

A fájdalom, amit Nathan az apja arcán látott, mintha fizikai kín lett volna, és ettől újra elszorult a gyomra, szemébe könnyek gyűltek. Hát ez a válasz. Az eltorzult száj, a ráncokba gyűrődött homlok mindent elmondott.

\- Miért nem? – kérdezte könnyektől remegő hangon.

\- Nem tudom, hogy kell… - nyögte a férfi rekedten, gyötrődve.

\- Dehogyisnem – mondott ellent Nathan. – Az apukám vagy…

\- Nathan… - A férfi hangja alig volt több mint suttogás.

És Nathan most már tudta, hogy mit kell – hogy mit fog - tenni. S egy lépéssel már ott is volt apja karjában, szorosan átölelve őt. – Az apukám vagy…

\- Nem érdemellek meg – mondta a férfi a térdére vonva a fiút, és viszonozta az ölelést.

Nathan és szipogott egy kicsit, de nem apja szavai miatt. Már kezdte megtanulni, hogy a férfi nem mindig gondolja komolyan, amit mond.

\- Mindig megríkatlak… - suttogta sajnálkozva a férfi, hüvelykujjával simogatva a fia arcát.

\- Akkor nevettess meg újra… - kérte Nathan, remélve, hogy eljött az igazság pillanata, és minden könnyebb lesz ezután.

\- Olyan álmokról beszélsz nekem, melyek nem válhatnak valóra…

Lemondás csengett az apja hangjából, és Nathan már vett is egy nagy levegőt, hogy válaszoljon, de a férfi megelőzte. – Kérlek, Nathan, ne gyötörd magad…

\- Azt akarod, hogy adjam fel? – Mintha nem hinne a fülének, eltolta magát a férfitól, de a tekintetét nem tudta elkerülni. – Igen, azt akarod! – vádolt ingerülten, és megpróbált ugyan szabadulni, de az erős karok szorosan tartották.

\- Nyugodj meg! – hallotta a férfi hangját, s erre nyomban feléledt benne a tiltakozás.

\- Nem! – folytatta tovább a harcot. – Már megint ezt csinálod! - Apja csitítása csak fűtötte érzelmeit és növelte zavarát. Megmarkolta apja talárját. – Ne! – zihálta, és apja újra csak nyugtatgatta védelmező ölelésében. De Nathan felmordult, mérges volt a férfira, aki befolyásolni akarja, és egészen másról beszél, mint amiről ő akar.

\- Te vagy az, aki feladja! – Ököllel csapott apja mellére, és újra felmordult. – De nem teheted! – kiáltotta, s újra csak megütötte a férfit.

\- Sssss… Nathan…

\- Nem engedem… - sírt fel a fiú, és apja nyakába csorogtak a könnyei.

\- Sssss… - A férfi ringatta gyöngéden.

A percek múltak, Nathan kimerült. Könnyei lassan felszáradtak. Ott maradt apja ölében, egy nagy tenyér pihent a feje búbján nyugtatóan. De e múló perceket a csönd s a szemlélődő nyugalom töltötte be.

\- Apu?... – szólalt meg Nathan rekedten.

\- Nagyon bátor vagy, fiam – válaszolt az apja meleg hangon.

Nathan kihúzta magát az ölelésből, és apja tekintetét kereste. – Nem fogod feladni, ugye? – kérdezte, mikor nem találta meg a férfi pillantásában azt, amit keresett.

Apja vett egy mély levegőt, szép lassan kifújta, aztán azt mondta: - Nem.

Nathan helyeslőn bólintott, tudván, hogy ez a nyilatkozat merőben ellentétes apja eddigi hozzáállásával.

A nagy kéz kinyúlt, hogy végigsimítson az arcán, gyöngéden és félszegen. – Folyik az orrod…

Nathan kicsit szégyenkezve kiegyenesedett apja ölében, és megpróbálta a talárja ujjába törölni az orrát, de a férfi lefogta a karját.

\- Ne a ruhádba…

Nem tudván, mit is csinálhatna, Nathan szipogott egy nagyot, hogy mentse, ami menthető.  
Apja sóhajtott. – Nyomás a laborba! – szólt kedvesen.

Nathan engedelmeskedett, leszállt a férfi öléből, és a rejtett ajtó felé indult, szorosan apja nyomában..

\- Mosd meg az arcod! – szólt az apja a mosdótál felé mutatva.

Eltartott egy ideig, míg Nathan rendbe szedte magát. Az előbbi szoros fizikai kapcsolat múltán félni kezdett, hogy most vajon mi következik. A férfi már olyan nyugodtnak látszott, mikor feléje nyújtott egy hirtelen elővarázsolt törülközőt. Nathan megtörölte az arcát, jólesett neki a szövet puha érintése. Talán apja megérti végre, hogy az egyetlen útirány, ami Nathan számára elfogadható, az „előre”.

Megfordult, és apja figyelő tekintetével találkozott a pillantása.

\- Visszakísérlek a klubhelyiségbe.

Nathan behunyta a szemét, és a legszívesebben sikított volna, indulatában a törülközőbe markolt. Az még mindig puha volt. Vett egy mély levegőt, hogy megnyugodjon.

\- De még nincs vége, még nem végeztem. Tovább kutatom az álmokat, és a módját, hogyan tudnál emlékezni rájuk – mondta a férfinak higgadtan. – Ha nem akarod, hogy más professzorokhoz forduljak a kérdéseimmel, neked kell segítened.

\- Nathan…

\- Mert nem nyugszom addig, amíg nem hiszel nekem – emelte fel a hangját, bár egyáltalán nem kiabált.

Apja kutatón nézett rá, és Nathan elszántan állta a pillantását.

\- Nem nyugszom – ismételte meg.

\- Akkor nagy dilemmával állunk szemben, mert az álom csupán az elme játéka. A bolondok persze azt hihetik, többről van szó, de én nem vagyok bolond, és neked sem kéne annak lenned.

Nathannak el kellett gondolkodnia apja szavain, de emellett azt is ki kellett találnia, valójában mire gondol a férfi. Nem akarta még egyszer azt a hibát elkövetni, hogy szó szerint veszi apja szavait. Figyelmesen nézte a férfit, és elhatározta, hogy vitába száll vele.

\- Tudom, hogy nem hiszel nekem, de azt is tudom, hogy amit átéltem, az igaz, apu. Az nem álom volt. Nem tudom elérni, hogy emlékezz az együtt töltött időre, még… De az életemet teszem rá, hogy a lelkünk találkozik éjszakánként, amikor szabadok - amikor alszunk.

Apja bosszúsan rázta meg a fejét.

\- Az nem én voltam, Nathan.

\- De igen! – tiltakozott Nathan is indulatosan.

\- Láttál engem valaha bármi olyat tenni, ami akár csak egy kicsit is hasonlít ahhoz, ahogy a te álombéli apád viselkedik?

Nathan elkeseredetten tárta szét a karját.

\- Mégis, hol voltál az elmúlt órákban, apu? Hát nem érted? Az az ember, aki átölel engem, ha sírok, aki vigasztal, aki törődik velem, az ugyanaz, és te vagy az, apu! Te! – mutatott az apjára heves mozdulattal.

A férfi csak állt, és pár pillanatra csöndesen meredt a fiúra.

Nathan karja lehanyatlott.

\- Apu – szólalt meg újra. Ehhez a megszólításhoz ragaszkodott, olyan volt számára, mint egy mentőöv, amibe kapaszkodhat, mintha a világ legegyszerűbb tényeit közölné. - Most közelebb vagy a lelkedhez, mint bármelyik éjszaka.

Elhallgatott, mert úgy érezte, rögtön előtörnek szeméből a könnyek. Majd mikor már tudott uralkodni magán, folytatta a lehető legmeggyőzőbb hangon: - Meg fogod látni, hogy igazat mondok. Szórd magadra azt a bűbájt, és látogass meg ma éjszaka! Meg fogod látni, hogy nem hazudok, hogy igaz, és nem kell majd veszekednünk emiatt többé.

Apja összehúzta a szemét erre a javaslatra. Nathan nem olyannak tűnt, mint aki hagyja újra tönkrezúzni a reményeit.

\- Azt mondtad, hogy nem fogod feladni. Hát akkor bizonyítsd is be! – Legördült egy könnycsepp az arcán, egy makacs kis könnycsepp, romba döntve ezzel látszólagos higgadtságát és magabiztosságát, mellyel a tervét kívánta véghezvinni.

Apja az orrnyergét masszírozva fordult el, aztán megindult.

\- Használd a bűbájt! – könyörgött Nathan. - Neked nem jelent gondolt a ki- és belépés. Neked könnyen megy majd, apu. Kérlek…

\- Elkísérlek a klubhelyiségig – felelt az apja, és nem nézett a szemébe.

\- Apu… - unszolta a fiú. Milyen csüggesztő lenne, ha apja nem értene vele egyet, vagy nem figyelt volna arra, amit az előbb mondott neki!

A férfi a kezével végigszántott hosszú haján, mielőtt megfordult, és az ajtó felé indult volna.

\- Gyere Nathan! Késő van.

Nyomasztó csöndben tették meg az utat a kastély folyosóin át, fel a Griffendél-toronyba. Nathan már nem tudott semmi újat mondani, és az erőlködésbe már úgyis belefájdult a feje.  
Kimerülten motyogta el a jelszót a Kövér Dámának, majd megfordult, hogy még egy pillantást vessen apjára, erre a nehéz természetű emberre. És képtelenül ellenállni szíve sürgetésének, még egyszer azt mondta: - Azt mondtad, nem fogod feladni. Kérlek, apu, használd ma éjjel a bűbájt! – Nem várt választ. Reménykedve lépett be a klubhelyiségbe, majd ment egyenesen fel az ágyához.

Kis ideig még lapozgathatott volna valami roppant unalmas könyvet, de inkább elaludt. Utolsó gondolata az apja volt, s a hamarosan bekövetkező álombéli találkozás reménye.

 

\------------------------------

Perselus csak bámulta a Kövér Dámát fáradt szemekkel, melyek hűen tükrözték lelkiállapotát. Mert a szívét elgyötörte a tizenkét éves fia, aki a földbe döngölte, és elvárja tőle, hogy tudja, mihez kezdjen most ezzel a teherrel. Pislogott egyet, s meglátta, hogy a Kövér Dáma egyenesen rámered, nem kis kíváncsisággal.  
Visszaindult a pincébe, nem törődve portrékkal, tanulókkal, Friccsel, de a feléje lebegő testetlen alakot nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni. A Véres Báró udvariasan biccentett, Perselus viszonozta a gesztust, de az esze csak a kihíváson járt, amely elé Nathan állította.

Kibírhatatlan kölyök.

_Az én fiam…_

Sóhajtva lépett a lakosztályába.

Bármit megtett volna, hogy a fiát boldoggá tegye, és bár Perselus nagyhatalmú varázsló volt, úgy érezte, a lehetetlent megtenni ő sem képes, még ha a fia az ellenkezőjét is gondolja. Az álmok csak álmok. Nem tudja az álmokat valósággá tenni.

_Csak azt kell tenned, amire kért, és használd azt a bűbájt!_

Elvesztegetett idő és energia! – mormolta.

 _Nathanért semmi sem számít!_ – vitatkozott önmagával.

Perselus újra csak sóhajtott. Valami elnehezítette a szívét, s bár tudta, nincs mitől tartania, mégiscsak úgy érezte: veszély fenyegeti.

A remény – az volt olyan ijesztő, és Perselus mindent elkövetett, hogy távol tartsa magától. Előhúzta a pálcáját, s egy lendítéssel kioldotta a ruháján lévő gombokat. De a furcsa érzés még mindig ott volt.

Előkészült a lefekvéshez, jól tudván, hogy mindenféle tevékenység eltereli a figyelmét Nathanról. Ma éjjel még az alvás is feladat volt, de eltökélte magát, hogy legalább megpróbálja.

Lefeküdt, pálcáját magánál tartva, ahelyett, hogy az éjjeliszekrényre tette volna. Csak feküdt ott, időnként az ágyfüggönyt bámulva, majd lehunyta a szemét, hogy azt se lássa. Elvégzett minden gyakorlatot, hogy kiürítse az elméjét, de gondolatai ellene fordultak. Játszadozott a pálcával, és várt. Nem jön álom a szemére, hát akkor mire vár?

Bátorságra – ami ugyan lassan jött meg, de végül összeszedte magát.

_Bolond remény!_

Már éjfél is elmúlt, mikor Perselus meglendítette pálcát tartó kezét, és elkántálta az Anima Libertast, hogy felszabadítsa a lelkét.

Beletelt néhány percbe, mire elhatározta, hogy hátrahagyja a testét és a lakosztályát. Aztán még némi időbe telt, mire a hetedik emeleten találta magát, ahol a griffendélesek aludtak, de ahogy elért a torony bejáratához, megállt és várt. Mire várt?

Bátorságra.

Már megint.

Könnyebb volt éreznie ezt a reménységet most, hogy a teste nem volt jelen. Perselus rosszallóan figyelte önmagát. Nem volt képes elaludni, de arra sem volt képes, hogy kiverje megzavarodott fejéből a fia szavait, és azt a lehetőséget, mellyel azok kecsegtették. Itt volt az idő, hogy találkozzon azzal a világgal, melynek újbóli megtapasztalásáért Nathan úgy könyörgött, s hogy félelemmel és sóvárgással telve, minden lépésével közelebb kerüljön az álom és a valóság ismeretlen tájaihoz. Teste védelme nélkül – az Anima Libertasnak köszönhetően – behunyt lelki szemekkel lendült keresztül az alvó Kövér Dámán, be a Griffendél Toronyba, keresve azt, amit nem igazán remélt megtalálni.

Csak állt ott, és bámulta a nyüzsgő klubhelyiség fénylő lakóit őszinte meglepetéssel és félelemmel. Tanulók haladtak el mellette, mintha ő ott se lenne, beszélgettek, játszottak, mintha semmi sem hiányozna nekik, mintha nem is volna szükségük a testükre.

 _\- Apu! Hát eljöttél!_ – hallotta meg egyszer csak, és elborította egy vad ölelés. Megborzongott, ahogy fedetlen lelkét elöntötte valami rettentő erejű érzelemhullám, a… szeretet. A boldog mosoly láttán, ami csak neki szólt, nehezen tudta összeszedni magát. De mielőtt bármit tudott volna szólni, már meg is ragadták a kezét.

 _\- Próbáltam nekik megtanítani a non-verbális varázslást, de nem megy_ – magyarázott Nathan, míg közeledtek a terem egyik sarkában csoportosuló diákokhoz. – _Majd az apukám elmagyarázza!_ – mondta Nathan a barátainak, akik várakozó, félelemtől és feszültségtől mentes tekintettel néztek Perselusra.

 _\- Üdvözlöm, Piton professzor_ – köszönt udvariasan Wood, igazi, őszinte mosollyal.

 _\- Jó estét Mr Wood_ – válaszolt Perselus visszafogott udvariassággal, mert nem tudta pontosan mit is várnak el tőle, hogyan viselkedjen.

 _\- Piton professzor kérem, mondja meg Nathannak, hogy nekünk nem muszáj tudnunk valamit csak azért, mert neki már megy!_ – szólt közbe Brown, míg Nathanra meredt.

Nathan a szemét forgatta, és somolygott.

_\- Csak lusták vagytok._

Brown vállat vont. Wood mosolyogva rázta a fejét.

 _\- A non-verbális varázslást ajánlatosabb hatodévben tanulni_ – mondta nekik Perselus, aki a zavarba ejtő pillanat elől tanár mivolta mögé bújt.

 _\- Én is ezt mondtam!_ – szólt kárörvendőn Brown.

 _\- Játszunk robbantós snapszlit?_ – kérdezte Wood.

Most Nathan vonta meg a vállát, majd újra kézen fogta Perselust.

 _\- Hozom a kártyát!_ – mondta Brown izgatottan, és elindult. Perselus követte tekintetével, ahogy a fiú végigsuhant a helyiségen.

 _\- Játszunk?_ – kérdezte Nathan, és Perselus csodálkozott, hogy játszani hívja, hiszen Mr. Wood volt az, aki javasolta a partit. Perselus lepillantott a fiára. Várakozó, fényes szempár nézett vissza rá. Perselus szemöldöke fölszaladt meglepetésében.

 _\- Tudom, hogy a sakkot jobban szereted, de a snapszli közben sokkal többet nevetünk, igaz?_ – kérdezte Nathan sugárzó mosollyal.

 _\- Nem_! – felelte ijedten -, /i >én nem játszom! 

_\- Ó…_ \- Nathan mosolya csalódottan lehervadt.

 _\- Akkor hívom Jose-t_ – mondta Wood Nathannak, és elindult, hogy megkeresse barátjukat.

_\- Azt gondoltam, maradsz egy kicsit._

_\- Én…_

Perselus nem tudta, mit mondjon. Lehetséges, hogy már máskor is snapszlizott? Ez elképzelhetetlen, de akkor meg miért kérte a gyerek? Vagy mégis lehetséges volna? Perselus nem bírta elhinni, még ha minden ezt igazolta is. Nem álmodik, ezt kész volt elismerni, de az álmok… Ez azt jelenti, hogy álmodni nem biztonságos többé?

Ő nem tartozik ide. Perselus úgy érezte magát, mint aki betolakodott a saját álmaiba, és ez az érzés nagyon is szíven ütötte. El kell mennie!

_\- Most el kell mennem…_

_\- Rendben_ – egyezett bele Nathan, újra megölelte, felkeltve benne megint azt a furcsa, zavaró érzést. – _Majd holnap sakkozunk, jó?_ – Perselus nem bírt válaszolni, így csak a fia vállát veregette meg, remélve, hogy nem fullad meg ebben a szoros ölelésben. – _Jól vagy?_ – kérdezte Nathan aggodalmasan.

 _\- Jól_ – biztosította Perselus.

_\- Nathan! Jössz játszani, vagy nem?_

Perselus meg is feledkezett róla, hogy egy diákokkal teli szoba közepén áll, s mikor észbe kapott, zavartan eltolta magát a fiától, és odébb lépett.

 _\- Sakk_ – mosolygott a gyerek. – _Holnap_. – Megfordult, és boldogan futott a barátai felé.

Perselus elsietett az ellenkező irányba, észre sem vette, hogy átlendült a falon, és már nem is látja a fiát. Nehéz volt a szíve, remegett a keze.

Tehát igaz.

A lélek – az ember lényének legbensőbb része szabad éjszaka, jön-megy, beszél, akárcsak ébren, és sokkal erősebben érez, mint mikor törékeny teste árnyékában van…

 _Merlin!_ – Elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy eszébe jutott a számtalan éjszaka, amikor Hermione Grangerről álmodott.


	32. Ébredés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perselus nem tudja kiverni a fejéből Hermionét.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm Francunak!

Perselus az osztályteremben és az irodájában töltötte a pénteket. Az előző éjszakai események felzaklatták, időre volt szüksége, hogy átgondolja a dolgokat. A tények egyre nagyobb indulatra ragadták, és több kellett mint egy nap, hogy elméjében elrendezze, mit jelent mindez, és mik lesznek a következmények. A tagadás már nem volt lehetséges -, de mindenesetre ez az őrület sem…

Az egész élete kettősségben telt, és ha arra gondolt, hogy ennek már vége, és a valóság egy új oldala tárult fel előtte, egy olyan, amelyre mindig is vágyott, úgy érezte, teljesültek az álmai. 

Perselus nem hitt abban, hogy mindaz, amit eddig álmodott, az valóban meg is történt vele, a lelkével. Gyakori rémálmaira gondolva azonban tudta, hogy azok valódisága indokolt is lehetett volna, de nem ez a gondolat volt, ami miatt gondterhelt ráncokba futott a homloka.

Ami éppannyira aggasztotta, s egyben ámulatba ejtette, az a fia és közte lévő szeretet és ragaszkodás volt, ami az – immár valóságos – álmaiban szerepelt, és – ó borzalom -, a fiú anyja iránti érzelmei. És a Hermione Grangerről szóló álmai annyira…

Ó, Merlin!

Hogy az ördögbe nézhetne ezek után a szemébe, tudván, hogy amit álmában tett vele, az valóban meg is történt? Ez maga a téboly! És minél inkább próbálta ésszerűvé tenni a tényeket, és hogy ez többé nem történhet meg, az okokról már annál kevésbé akart tudni. 

Inkább megőrül, ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy övé legyen ez az álom-lét.  
De Perselus túlságosan is büszke volt arra, hogy teljes mértékben képes uralkodni a vágyain. Túl fiatalon hagyott fel az álmodozással. Időbe telt, hogy elhiggye, most már nem fenyegeti az a veszély, hogy szétzúzzák az álmait.  
Mint eddig mindig.

Ideges kézzel simított végig a haján és sóhajtott. Soha életében nem érezte még magát ilyen sebezhetőnek, mert ha aludni megy – most már tudta – az elméje, - nem, a lelke! - elhagyja őt, és nincs mód rá, hogy ellenőrzést gyakoroljon a cselekedetei felett.

Ha felidézte a régi álmait, azok elborították az elméjét, mintha csak gúnyolni, kísérteni akarnák. Nézte az Álomtalan Álom főzetet a laborasztalon, és azt kérdezte magától sokadszorra, vajon jó lenne-e, ha inna belőle. Nem öncsalás-e, amellyel elrejti önmaga elől kéjsóvár lelkét? Ha őszinte akart lenni – és Perselusnak ez belső szükséglete volt -, azt akarta, hogy ha már álmodik, legalább emlékezzen rá később. 

Milyen kár, hogy nem tud szabadulni az irányítás vágyától.

Elhatározta, hogy a nagyteremben vacsorázik. Talán még nincs ott az asszony, talán eltölthet egy kis időt egymagában, hogy kitaláljon valami megoldást a helyzetre. De ahogy belépett a nagyterembe, már meg is látta Hermionét, mire elöntötte a reménytelenség, és a hozzá nem illő vereség érzése.

\- Jó estét, Perselus! – köszönt az asszony udvariasan, mikor a férfi leereszkedett a székre, amely történetesen ma este épp az övé mellett volt. – Milyen heted volt? – kezdte Hermione a társalgást.

\- Zaklatott – bukott ki Perselusból.

Hermione ráemelte azt a gyönyörű pillantását. A férfi legszívesebben elátkozta volna magát, mikor ráébredt, hogy szándéka ellenére hangosan válaszolt.

\- Akkor egy pihentető hétvégére van szükséged. – Az asszony szép szája mosolyra húzódott, és láttatni engedte tökéletes fogsorát. – Ha segíteni tudok valamiben, csak kérned kell. 

Fel kellene állni, odavetni valami aljas és gúnyos megjegyzést, aztán elmenni, de később úgyis csak megbánná. Úgysem képes már irányítani a helyzetet, akkor miért tettetné? Folytatta az evést lassan és nyugodtan, úgy ízlelgette az ételt, mintha ez a vacsorája az utolsó lenne. Az a világ, amiben még tegnap is élt, immár nincs többé, az a Perselus nem volt valóságos, csak egy árnyék…

Egy bábú.   
Megint. 

És most itt van minden, amit akart, amire szüksége volt… szívének vágyai… minden, amit kíván… Hermionére pillantott, és legszívesebben ordított volna. Nyomorultnak érezte magát, és ezúttal nem okolhatott senkit, csak saját magát. Leesett az álarc.

-… érzed magad? 

Hallotta az utolsó szavakat. Csak bámult a nőre, pokoli érzései miatt gondolkodni sem tudott.

\- Igen – felelte, megint csak hangosan, és közömbös pillantást vetett a diákok arctalan seregére. Majd újabb adag krumplit lapátolt a szájába, hogy ezzel is féken tartsa a nyelvét. 

Tudta, hogy az asszony nézi őt, szinte hallotta a ki nem mondott kérdéseit, látta szép keze habozó rándulását. Szemével megkereste a fiút – a fiát. Nathan elkapta a pillantását, bizonytalanul visszamosolygott, de azért több volt az, mint egy félmosoly. Ekkor bukott el Perselus utolsó kísérlete, hogy visszavegye a maszkot. 

Felállt. A vacsoráját majdnem teljes egészében a tányérján hagyta.

\- Perselus?

A férfi visszanézett, a szemében eltökéltség tükröződött. 

\- Ne most – mondta, és kifelé indult a nagyteremből. A lakosztályába készült, ahol majd megvárja, míg álomba merül a kastély. Majd eljön az idő, Hermione – mondta magában, és szerencsére most tényleg csak magában. 

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Ne most? – tűnődött Hermione. Mit jelenthet ez? Mi történt Perselusszal, hogy ilyen kurtán-furcsán válaszol? Azt mondta, zaklatott hete volt, és az öltözéke sem olyan rendezett, mint máskor, de mi lehet ennek az oka? Olyan nyugodtnak tűnt múlt szombaton… Mindig visszatért a megszokott utálatos önmagához, miután nyilvánvaló öröme telt valamiben, úgyhogy csak egy magyarázat van: valami bántja. 

Maga elé képzelte a korábbi képet, ahogy a férfi itt mellette csendesen evett. Révedezőnek és fáradtnak látszott. Tudta persze, hogy csak bosszantaná vele, de Hermione mégis úgy érezte, ki kell nyújtania a kezét, hogy megsimítsa a hátát vigasztalón, és majdnem otthagyta ő is a vacsoráját, hogy utána menjen. 

_Ne most_ – emlékezett a szavaira, ezért csak sóhajtott. 

\- Perselus, Perselus…

Tekintetével megkereste a griffendéleseket, és megtalálta a barátai közt nevetgélő Nathant. Nem lehet a gyerek Perselus bajának az oka, ugye? Hermione valahogy ezt elég valószínűtlennek gondolta. 

Akármi is történt, Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy valami fontos.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Perselus a hűlő kandalló előtt járt fel-alá, hogy ébren maradjon. Ötpercenként ellenőrizte, hogy mennyi az idő, és mindig arra számított, hogy már vagy egy óra is eltelt a legutolsó alkalom óta, hogy megnézte. Már majdnem éjjel egy óra volt. Elaludt-e vajon az asszony? Újra az órára nézett és elhatározta, hogy vagy kockáztat, vagy belebolondul, – bár a dolgok állását illetően már így is épp eléggé belebolondult… 

A hálószobába lépve habozott egy pillanatra, hogy milyen öltözékben legyen, mikor kimondja magára a bűbájt. Majd e gondolaton felmérgelődve végül is a szokásos fekete talárjában feküdt le. Rábámult az ágyoszlopok tartotta drapériára. Maga elé képzelte Hermionét, amint egy ágyban van vele, fölötte, rajta, meztelen testét a függöny anyaga keretezi… Mindez elég volt Perselusnak, hogy elkántálja a latin szavakat, és végre felszabadítsa a lelkét. 

Most már csak meg kell őt keresnie.  
A lelke áthaladt a kastély termein, s csak egy célja volt: Hermione.  
Tudta, hogy a lakosztályában találja az asszonyt, de az ajtóhoz érve habozott egy pillanatra.  
Ez őrület. Csak úgy átsétál az ajtón, de aztán? Mit kell tennie? Lényének mely részét mutassa meg? Persze tudta a választ: adja önmagát – először annyi évtized után. De félt, hogy nem lesz képes erre egy percnél hosszabb ideig.  
Ez igazán őrület.

Az ajtó szinte csúfolódva meredt előtte, és egy pillanatra ez a közönséges kinézetű tárgy fájdalmas emléket idézett fel benne: egy griffendéles ajtót, és mögötte Lily Evanst, aki megtagadta tőle a megbocsátást. Perselus megrázta a fejét, és fájdalmasat sóhajtott. A múlt nem ismételheti meg önmagát. Így hát keresztülhaladt az ajtón és a nappaliban találta magát. 

_\- Perselus!_ – A név tiszta örömmel csengett, de Perselus megdermedt, elbizonytalanodott, és nyugtalanságában egyre inkább megmerevedett, mikor az asszony karja köréje fonódott. Az örömteli fogadtatás energiájának intenzitása – lélektől lélekig – mélyen érintette Perselust, aki attól félve, hogy a pillanat tovaszáll, szorosan átölelte az asszonyt. – _Hiányoztál_ – suttogta Hermione, és Perselus ugyanezt érezte, bármilyen őrültségnek tartotta is. S bár nem bírta szóval mindezt kifejezni, úgy érezte, szétfeszíti mellét az indulat. 

Hermione a férfi talárjának gombjai felé nyúlt, de Perselus számára ez olyan volt, mintha semmi sem választaná el egymástól a testüket – vagy akármi is az, ami tapintható egy lélekben.

_\- A hétköznapi talárban vagy… Már megint egy pergamenkupacon aludtál el?_

A nő mulatott ezen a gondolaton, közben rajongva nézett rá, és kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megsimogassa. Perselus arca átmelegedett az érintéstől. – _Ó, az én szegény professzorom agyondolgozza magát._ – Egy szájra adott puszival pecsételte meg ezt a mondatot, Perselusnak meg minden erő kiment a lábából, és soha nem tapasztalt érzések öntötték el.

Elfulladva hajolt le, száját a nő ajkára szorította, és úgy csókolta, hogy sose felejtse el. A ajkak mohó válasza nyögésre késztette, és minden ellenvetését tökéletesen elfelejtette.

Hermione megszakította a csókot.

 _\- Mi történt?_ – Aggódónak látszott. – _Mi a baj, Perselus?_

 _\- Kellesz nekem_ – suttogta a férfi. Magához húzta az asszonyt, a hajába temette az arcát, és remegőn sóhajtott.

 

 _\- Te reszketsz_ – szólt Hermione. – _Perselus, miért reszketsz? Mi történt?_

Hátrahúzta a fejét a férfi tekintetét keresve, két kezébe fogta az arcát, az meg hagyta, élvezve az asszony gyöngédségét, bár ugyanakkor aggódott is emiatt, és még nagyobb remegés fogta el. Ha most kitörne, Hermione visszariadna, elhidegülne, és mindaz, ami most történik, érdektelenné válna. 

Az asszony magával húzta valahová, és Perselus követte, nem törődve azzal, hogy hová mennek. A nő egy székbe nyomta a férfit. 

- _Megijesztesz_ – mondta. – Mi bajod? – Sürgölődni kezdett körülötte, és minden érintése szerelmes hullámként érte Perselust. Nem bírta megállni, fel kellett nyögnie, és úgy érezte: elolvad a kanapén, mintha megkocsonyásodtak volna az izmai. Hermione hirtelen mozdulatlanná dermedt. 

_\- Valamit nem jól csinálok…_ – szólt elborzadva. 

Mikor Perselus érezte, hogy az asszony jelenléte halványulni kezd, kinyitotta a szemét, és a csuklójánál fogva visszahúzta az asszonyt. 

_\- Nem, nem!_ – Józanabb állapotában zavarta volna a hangjában csengő ijedelem. Zihálva húzta ölelésébe az asszonyt. – _Ne menj el, Hermione_ – suttogta. Milyen más volt ez az egész, mint amire számított, mikor kimondta magára azt a bűbájt, mennyivel több!

Az asszony hozzásimult egy pillanatra, aztán megkérdezte: – _Most már jobban érzed magad?_ Nevetnie kellett, és nem is tartotta vissza. Milyen felszabadító ez a nevetés! – _Sosem éreztem magam jobban egész életemben_ – felelte végül, s a karjában tartott nőre mosolygott. Hermione felemelte a fejét, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. S egyszerre tágra nyílt a szeme és elakadt a lélegzete.

_\- Te eszméleteden vagy! Az Anima Liberta hatása alatt állsz!_

Perselusnak még tartott a jókedve, és állta a nő pillantását. Fürkészték egymás tekintetét egy ideig, s próbálták a helyzetet teljes egészében átlátni.

 _\- Megtaláltad, amit kerestél?_ – kérdezte kíváncsian az asszony. 

Megtalálta vajon?

 _\- Igen_ – felelte.

_\- És mit fogsz majd kezdeni ezzel a tudással?_

Perselus mélyen a nő szemébe nézett, az ölébe húzta, és éhesen csókolni kezdte az ajkát.  
Mintha a mennyben járt volna; a nő maga volt a mennyország. Hermione széttárt lábakkal a férfi combjára ült, de megszakította a csókot.

 _\- Miféle válasz ez?_ – firtatta Hermione.

 _\- Mióta folyik ez a dolog?_ – kerülte meg Perselus a feleletet.

Hermione beharapta az alsó ajkát, Perselus pedig megnyalta a sajátját, de ennél több időt nem is hagyott az asszonynak az újabb csók előtt. Mit számít ez? Különben is, inkább legyen csendben, és csókoljon, minthogy válaszoljon.

Hermione újra elhúzódott.

_\- Perselus, nyilvánvaló, hogy inkább beszélgetnünk kellene csókolózás helyett!_

Perselus végigsimított a nő ajkain, oda se figyelve, hogy azok mit beszélnek.

_\- Ennyi csók után még varázslatosabbak…_

Az asszony kerülte a tekintetét, úgy tűnt, e megjegyzés zavarba ejtette. Perselus észlelte az elbizonytalanodását, ami észhez térítette annyira, hogy belássa: igaza van, beszélniük kell.  
Elengedte Hermione kezét, de azonnal megragadta megint, mert újra érinteni kívánta az asszonyt. 

_\- Mióta folyik ez a dolog?_ – ismételte meg a kérdést.

Hermione a szemébe nézett, és a férfi arckifejezése láttán megkönnyebbült.

 _\- Azóta, hogy…_ \- kezdte -, _… szóval körülbelül azóta, hogy elkezdtünk együtt dolgozni._

Perselus kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét, és próbálta elhitetni magával, hogy az „együtt dolgozást” a múlt hónapra érti -, amikor az asszony a munkapadján hagyott egy receptet, ő meg nem állta meg, hogy bele ne javítson -, nem pedig úgy, hogy már tizenkét-tizenhárom éve. 

_\- A háború alatt…_ \- rombolta össze Hermione a feltételezést -, _mikor segítettem neked bájitalokat főzni a Rend részére._ \- Felállt a férfi öléből, de továbbra is fogta a kezét, míg leült mellé a kanapéra.

Nehéz volt elhinni, hogy igazat mond. Perselus nem tudta csak úgy egyszerűen elhinni, hogy álmában viszonya van Hermionéval már tizenhárom éve, míg ébren meg szörnyű a kapcsolatuk. Összehúzta a szemöldökét. 

_\- Ne_ … - szólt Hermione és az egyik kezét kiszabadítva végigsimított Perselus homlokán. – _Kérlek, ne próbáld józan ésszel analizálni ezt a helyzetet. Nincs ebben semmi rossz. Mi összetartozunk, de az élet annyira komplikált…_

_\- A lelkünknek viszonya van már tizenhárom éve, és te azt mondod, nincs ebben semmi rossz?_

_\- Ez nem viszony_ – javította ki az asszony. – _Mindig szerettünk együtt lenni, és mióta elhatároztuk, hogy gyerekünk lesz, sokkal többet jelentettünk egymásnak, mint barátot vagy szeretőt. Egy család vagyunk, és szeretjük egymást._

_\- Sosem határoztuk el, hogy gyerekünk lesz; sosem adtam ennek egy fikarcnyi esélyt sem, és nem látom be, miért maradtál vele terhes, mikor…_

_\- Perselus_ – szakította félbe Hermione -, _tévedsz. Mi mindent együtt határoztunk el. Egyetértettünk abban, hogy Nathan összehoz minket, hogy ő majd segít nekem túlélni a háború borzalmait, neked pedig abban, hogy megbocsáss magadnak mindazért, amire kényszerítettek._

Perselus közbe akart vágni, de Hermione megelőzte.

_\- Azt elismerem, hogy nem ilyen sokára terveztük, hogy valójában egy család lehessünk. Nathan megszenvedte a történteket, pedig nem tehet semmiről._

Az asszony sebzettnek és szomorúnak tűnt, és a bánata tőrként szúrt a férfi szívébe. Fájt. 

 

 _\- Sajnálom_ \- mondta Hermione. Úgy tűnt, tudja, hogy a szavai fájdalmasan érintették Perselust. – _Csak hát ez az év mindannyiunknak sok bánatot hozott._ – Mosolygott, s a fájdalom tovatűnt.

Perselus ajkával megkereste az asszony száját, gyöngéden megcsókolta, nem értette, miért nem képes uralkodni magán Hermione közelében. Az asszony hozzásimult, visszacsókolta, ezzel végképp megbolondítva a férfit. Mikor ajkaik elváltak egymástól, Perselus szeme csukva maradt, így marasztalta az érzést.

 _\- Szeretlek, Perselus Piton. Annyira szeretlek!_ – suttogta Hermione.

Most ő volt az, aki kezdeményezte a csókot, gyöngéd kézzel húzta magához a férfi fejét, nyelvét becsúsztatta az ajkai közé, és Perselusban elolvadt minden meggondolás. Végigsimított Hermione hátán, a hajába túrt, és szomjasan itta a csókot, viszonozva az asszony mohóságát. 

Valóban eggyé tud válni két lélek?

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Odakint üvöltve feltámadt a szél, és Hermione felriadt. S ahogy visszaemlékezett arra, amit álmodott, felnyögött.

\- Ne, mikor őt csókolom! – könyörgött Morpheusnak.*

De hiába próbált visszaaludni, s ezzel újra Perselus karjaiban lenni, tudomásul kellett vennie, hogy álmát visszavonhatatlanul megszakította a szél. Sóhajtva hajtotta fel a takaróját. Ha már úgyis ébren van, s az álom véget ért, miért is ne menjen vissza ahhoz a számmisztikai egyenlethez, amin épp dolgozott?

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Perselus elveszve és megzavarodva figyelte, hogy Hermione bejön a szobába, és leül a sarokban álló asztal mellé, jó messze tőle. A jelenléte nem volt olyan lenyűgöző, mint előbb, s a levegő is nehezebb lett körülöttük, de az asszony kétségtelenül ott volt. Perselus újra közelről akarta őt érezni, de mivel a nő fizikailag volt jelen a szobában, nem érinthette meg. Vagy igen?

Odament hozzá, megállt a széke mögött. Belepillantott az asszony által olvasott pergamenbe, majd a nő fejéhez dugta az orrát, beleszagolt a hajába. Volt valami illata, de nem olyan intenzív. Kinyújtotta a kezét, megsimogatta a nő karját.

_\- Hermione…_

Az asszony elengedte a pergament és megborzongott.

\- Rólad álmodom, és nem tudok miattad koncentrálni. Megbolondítasz. Úgyis azt mondod, hogy az vagyok!

Hermione magában mormogott, de Perselus tudta: a szavak neki szólnak. Elnevette magát, s hátrább lépett, lesve a hatást.

Hermione újra felvette a pergament, és megpróbált figyelni. Perselus elhúzta a száját. S mikor épp újra meg akarta érinteni…

_\- Hát itt vagy! Már órák óta várlak!_

A fia volt – vagyis inkább a fia lelke.

_\- Megígérted, hogy sakkozunk! Vagy már elfelejtetted?_

S bár úgy tűnt, mérges, a fiú mégis szorosan megölelte. Perselus Nathan köré fonta a karját, és eszébe jutott, mit is mondott korábban Hermione.

_\- Sajnálom, fiam._

Nathan felnézett rá, és Perselus láthatta, hogy mosolyog.

 _\- Szeretem, mikor így szólítasz_ – mondta a gyerek. – _Sokkal jobb, mint a tökfej!_  
Még mindig mosolygott, mint aki jó viccet mondott.

 _\- Nem vagy tökfej_ – mondta Perselus komolyan. Úgy érezte, szabadkoznia kell minden egyes szóért, ami valaha egy kicsit is bánthatta a fiát. A gyerek homlokráncolva figyelte.

 _\- Szomorú vagy. Ne légy szomorú! Tudod, hogy nem érdekel, amit az az utálatos beszél_. Újra mosolygott. – _Hát nem szoktunk jót mulatni rajta?_

A személyét ért sértésre Perselus mégis jobban érezte magát. S már húzták is az ajtó felé.

_Gyere! Hamar eljön a reggel, de kell, hogy legyen még időnk játszani egy kicsit!_

Erre Perselus ráébredt, hogy milyen sok eltelt már az éjszakából, s milyen kevés ideje maradt igazi alvásra. A bűbáj kimerítette, ezért leállította a fiút. 

_\- Nem mehetek._

_\- De apu!_ nyafogott a gyerek. – _Már napok óta ígéred!_

 _\- Tudom_ – mondta Perselus, bár igazából semmit sem tudott. – _De mindjárt felébredek. Majd máskor sakkozunk, megígérem._

Nathan sóhajtott. – _Oké, akkor ébredj fel._

Hogy a fia duzzog, amiért nem lehet a társaságában, furcsa és megkapó érzés volt. Perselus megsimogatta Nathan fejét, felborzolta a haját.

_\- Megtartom az ígéretem, Nathan._

_\- Tudom, de akkor is szemétség... Csak ilyenkor lehetünk igazán együtt, és te olyan keveset alszol…_

A gyerek bánata szíven ütötte Perselust. Mellére húzta a fia fejét, így próbálva megvigasztalni. 

_\- Majd ébren is többet leszünk együtt. Ez a másik ígéretem, amit megtartok, fiam._

Nathan felnézett, mosolygott, aztán beleegyezően megölelte apját.

 _\- Felkísérsz?_ – kérdezte, Perselust kezénél fogva az ajtó felé húzva. 

Míg a kastély folyosóit járták, Nathan álombéli és valóságos dolgokról fecsegett. Más lelkek is voltak körülöttük, de Perselus meg se látta őket, mert minden figyelmét Nathannak szentelte. Míg a fiú beszélt, Hermione szavai visszhangoztak Perselus elméjében: hogy ők mindig is „egy család” voltak, Perselus mindig is szerette a fiát, és Nathan apjaként szerette őt. Perselus most már tudta, miért volt olyan magától értetődő, hogy megszerette ezt a fiút. 

Kihúzta a kezét Nathan szorításából, a vállánál fogva magához húzta a gyereket, anélkül, hogy lassítottak volna. Nathan hirtelen átölelte a derekát, s közben csak mesélt, hogy végre látta a Griffendél toronyban szolgáló házimanókat – akiket már vagy egy éve próbált meglesni -, amint a hálótermet takarították. 

_\- És mit csináltak, mikor észrevették, hogy ott vagy?_ \- kérdezte Perselus őszinte érdeklődéssel.

Nathan vigyorgott.

_\- Sivalkodtak mint a kislányok, és rögtön eltűntek, épp ahogy mondtad. És milyen hangosak voltak!_

Perselus arra gondolt, bárcsak emlékezne arra a beszélgetésre… De végül is, erre a mostanira is jó lesz majd emlékezni. Már a Griffendél-torony ajtajában álltak. Ebben az álom-állapotban Perselus megtehette, hogy azt mondja Nathannak, amit ő ennyi idősen mindig vágyott egy felnőttől hallani:

 _\- Légy jó, és ne engedd senkinek, hogy azt mondja neked: nem érheted el, amit akarsz._

Megölelte a fiát és homlokon csókolta.

 _\- Nem hagyom, apu. És szeretlek_. – Nathan megölelte, majd átmászott a portrélyukon. 

Perselust elfogta a hidegség és magány érzete. A pincébe sietett oltalmat keresve, s mikor visszaért végre a lakosztályába, hosszú percekig nézte a testét, és arra gondolt, hogy mennyire nem akaródzik visszatérnie oda, itthagynia ezt az álomvilágot, a szeretetet, a boldogságot, a családját, mindazt, amiért érdemes élni. 

Végül mégis kimondta az ellenbűbájt, és egy magányos könnycsepp gördült le az arcáról a hideg párnára, épp mielőtt a kimerültségtől öntudatát vesztette. 

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Anyja a laborba hívta, hogy segítsen neki, de Nathan félt, hogy apja is ott lehet. Az utolsó találkozás, amit a nyugodt iskolai légkörön kívül töltöttek, megviselte érzelmileg, és nyugtalan szomorúsággal nézett a legközelebbi alkalom elé. Azt már elhatározta, hogy nem fogja megkérdezni apját, használta-e vajon a bűbájt azon az éjszakán. Ez azt jelentette, hogy továbbra is sötétben tapogatózik. 

Egyetlen dologban volt biztos: nem akar egyhamar újabb érzelmi hullámvasútra ülni. 

\- Mehetünk? – kérdezte az anyja.

Nathan bizonytalanul pislogott, de anyja azzal a pajkos mosollyal nézett rá, ami azt jelentette: valami új dolgot talált ki. Ha Nathan nemet mond – biztos volt benne -, valami bődületesen nagy mulatságot hagy ki. Úgy tűnt tehát, nincs választása, vállalnia kell a kockázatot, hogy találkozik az apjával.

\- Oké. Mehetünk – felelte, és a hangja magabiztosabb volt, mint amilyennek valójában érezte magát. 

Anyja mosolya kiszélesedett, és Nathan visszamosolygott.

\- Pontosan mit fogunk csinálni ma?

Elindultak a pince felé.

\- Azt hiszem, megtaláltam a módját, hogyan módosítsak egy bájitalt úgy, hogy hatékonyabb legyen, mint egy bűbáj. 

\- Akkor új bájitalt főzünk?

\- Igen, és remélem, működni fog. Szorítsunk! – szólt Hermione izgatottan.

_Igen, ez nagy mulatság lesz!_

De abban a pillanatban, hogy beléptek a bájitalmester irodájába, Nathan elképzelései a jó mulatságról kétségessé váltak, mert a férfi is ott volt a teremben. Nathan próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem zavarná semmi, és remélte, hogy el tudnak slisszolni a professzor mellett, anélkül, hogy beszélniük kellene vele.

\- Szervusztok – üdvözölte őket a férfi, Nathan ijedelmére.

_Sosem köszön! Akkor most miért?_

\- Szervusz Perselus – köszönt gyorsan az anyja. – Jobban érzed magad?

Apja lassan bólintott, és elgondolkodva nézett az asszonyra egy darabig, mielőtt sötét szemét Nathanra szegezte.

\- Jó napot… - köszönt kényszeredetten Nathan, és apja bólintott válaszul, majd újra az asszonyhoz fordult. 

\- Most én is épp főzök valamit. De az csak a második munkapadot foglalja el némileg, így remélem, nem okoz gondot a ti munkátokban. 

\- Nem, biztosan nem fog – válaszolt az asszony. Aztán csend lett.

Nathan nem értette, anyja miért nem indul a laboratórium felé. Azt sem értette, apja miért nézi úgy az anyját, ahelyett, hogy elküldené a dolgára, ahogy mindig. 

\- Akkor bent leszünk a laborban – szólt végre az asszony, és a rejtett ajtó felé fordult, de még mindig nem mozdult.

Apja bólintott, és végre visszafordult az íróasztalán fekvő papírokhoz. Anyja is elindult, és Nathan követte a laborba. Meggyőződött róla, hogy csukva van az ajtó, mielőtt megkérdezte: 

\- Mi volt ez az egész?

\- Hogy érted? – kérdezett vissza Hermione, miközben előkészítette a tűzhelyet.

Nathan a csukott ajtóra nézett, és már nyitotta a száját, hogy újra feltegye a kérdést, csak éppen… nem tudta, hogyan. 

\- Mi történt az előbb kint? Te tudod? – kérdezte.

\- Nem – érkezett a gyors válasz. – Ideadnád nekem azt az üvegüstöt? Azt a kicsit. De óvatosan!

Nathan homlokráncolva ugyan, de megtette, amit anyja kért, majd elkezdték a közös munkát. S a bájital összetevők meg az izgalmas kísérletek ki is verték a fejéből az anyja meg az apja közötti furcsa jelenetet.

Jó néhány óra múlva már nevetve nézte, hogy fintorog anyja, amint ő a bubógubót nyomkodja. De apja aztán úgy döntött, hogy bejön a terembe, ettől rögtön elszállt a vicces kedve. Próbálta ugyan fenntartani a jó hangulatot újabb bubógubó nyomkodással, de…

\- Hagyd ezt abba! – szólt rá Hermione. Ezzel nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a jókedvnek lőttek, az átadta helyét a szokásos feszültségnek, és Nathan rögtön visszaemlékezett, hogy nemrég a szülei milyen furcsán viselkedtek egymással.

Figyelte apját, hogy keveri az üstje tartalmát a másik munkapadon, hallgatta, ahogy megkondul az edény.

\- Kezd forrni a bájitalod – szólalt meg a férfi, bár le sem vette a szemét a saját főzetéről.

\- Ó… - Hermione odaugrott, lejjebb vette a tüzet az üst alatt. Néhányszor megkeverte a folyadékot.

\- Még több genny kellene, Nathan!

Most Nathanon volt a sor, hogy újra akcióba lendüljön, s közben gyanakodva figyelte a szüleit. Apja már abbahagyta a keverést, de továbbra is gondosan figyelte a bájitalt. Anyja még kevergetett, de már lassabban. Nathan megnyomta a bubógubót, ami hangos pukkanással kifakadt. Ettől a hangtól mintha tetőfokára hágott volna a feszültség, mintha az egyensúly teljesen felborult volna.

Apja feléje fordult, anyja abbahagyta a kavargatást, és Nathan leengedte az eddig a kezében tartott kést. Már épp szabadkozni akart, mikor apja elvette a kést… és kettévágta a bubógubót. 

\- Vágd el, és aztán használd a kés lapját a genny kinyeréséhez! Ha szétpukkantod, mint az előbb, az ugyan mulatságos… - apja kissé gunyorosan elhúzta a száját -, de nagyobb a veszteség. 

A férfi visszanyújtotta a kést Nathannak. Az elvette és lassan kettévágta a következő bubógubót, úgy, ahogy apja tanította neki.

\- Sokkal jobb! – szólt az apja elismeréssel, és Nathant elöntötte a boldogság e dicséretre. 

A bájitalt a professzor vigyázó tekintete alatt fejezték be.

\- Merengőkkel kapcsolatban kísérletezel? 

Az asszony felnézett a bájitalból, és Nathan érdeklődéssel figyelte mindkettőjüket.

\- Megpróbálom felerősíteni – válaszolt Hermione, és hozzáfogott, hogy elmagyarázza a kísérletet és a feltevéseit. Apja figyelmesen hallgatta. Ettől aztán Nathan számára tagadhatatlanná vált a tény, hogy Piton professzor rá nem jellemző kedvességgel viselkedett ezen a délutánon. 

Talán megtette, amit kért tőle, talán látta, milyenek is, amíg alszanak, álmodnak, és talán elhatározta, hogy nem lesz annyira utálatos. A remény megdobogtatta Nathan szívét. Apja nem adta fel, s így akarja közölni, kimutatni, ugye?

Óriási! Ez pontosan az volt, amit Nathan akart, mióta csak először találkozott apja lelkével. A sürgető vágy, hogy megölelje a férfit, majdnem kitörölt a fejéből minden meggondolást. Apja figyelme feléje fordult, mintha érzékelte volna a felé szálló gondolatokat, és Nathan tudta, hogy látja a szemében a boldogságot, a megkönnyebbülést.

\- Egyébként – folytatta az anyja -, úgy gondolom, mára megvagyunk. Érlelődnie kell, mielőtt bármi mást hozzáadnánk. Alig várom, hogy lássam, működik-e – magyarázott izgatottan, s ezzel a fiúról újra magára irányította a férfi tekintetét.

A professzor eltolta magát a munkpadtól és felállt. 

\- Jól van. – Leemelt néhány fiolát a polcról. 

Nathan anyja is kezdte összeszedni a felszerelését és a megmaradt hozzávalókat. 

\- Segíthetnél üvegekbe tölteni a bájitalt, Nathan.

Nathan felkapta a fejét az apja szavaira. _Mi? Én?_

A férfi nem nézett rá, így Nathan csak lassan, csendesen közeledett feléje. Apja odapillantott.

\- Hozz egy merőkanalat! – szólt.

Nathan a merőkanálért futott, majd gyorsan vissza az üst mellé. Hirtelen feszültté tette a feladat. Piton professzornak segít a laborban! Az apukájának… Az izgalom nagyobb volt, mint amit Nathan valaha érzett, mikor…

\- Mi ez? – Nathan elsápadt a bájital láttán. Ismerte ezt, nagyon is! – Miért főztél ilyet? – kérdezte remegő hangon. – Miért, apu? – Nem tudta levenni szemét az üstről, ami tele volt Álomtalan Álommal. Nathan minden reménye az üst fenekére süllyedt, és most pontosan ott voltak, azon a helyen, ahol apja megszabadulhatott tőlük egyszer s mindenkorra. 

Anyja épp e pillanatban jött vissza a szobába a tárolószekrények felől. Nathan ment volna oda hozzá, de Piton visszatartotta a vállánál fogva.

\- Úgy látom, még van valami elvégeznivalód… - Hermione mosolygott, mit sem sejtve. – Ha akarod, megvárhatlak, Nathan.

Mielőtt Nathan tiltakozhatott volna, apja szólal meg:

\- Nem szükséges várnod. Nathan épp most mondta, hogy itt marad vacsoráig.

\- Persze! Akkor még látjuk egymást – bólintott Hermione egyetértőn, Nathan meg levegőt venni sem bírt, hát még tiltakozni. 

\- Viszlát – búcsúzott az apja, Nathan meg ott maradt, s csak a szerencséjében bízhatott. Tudta, hogy a következő percekben akár össze is roppanhat. Legszívesebben sikított volna, no de hová lett a hangja?

\- Nathan… Lélegezz, fiam! – szólalt meg a férfi sürgetőn, és a szavai úgy hatottak, mintha egy rontást oldott volna fel. - Ez az… Nyugodj meg. – Nathan szeméből kicsordult a könny. 

– Ne, ne… - mondta apja egy kissé feszülten -, nincs okod sírni.

Nathan arcát már elárasztották a könnyek, de akkor gyöngéden magához ölelte két kar.

\- Ssss… nyugodj meg, fiam. Nem kell sírnod.

\- Álomtalan Álom… - szipogta Nathan.

\- Sssss… nem fogom használni.

\- Nem? – nézett fel Nathan. – Nem fogod?

\- Nem, te kis buta. Bolhából csinálsz elefántot. Tipikus griffendéles szokás – mondta apja, az utolsó szavakat már a bajsza alatt, kissé ingerülten.

Nathan zavarban volt, és próbálta összeszedni magát. Megtörölte a szemét, és hátrált egy lépést.

\- Segíts üvegbe tölteni, aztán mehetünk.

Nathan próbált segíteni, bár a keze el volt zsibbadva. Így hát apja végezte a munka java részét. Nemsokára elhagyták a labort, és egyenesen a professzor lakosztályába mentek.

\- Innod kellene valamit.

Nathan nyitotta a száját, de mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, már ott volt a kezében egy elővarázsolt teáscsésze.

\- Köszönöm – mondta automatikusan. Belekortyolt a teába, és meglepetésére máris sokkal jobban érezte magát. 

Apja lehuppant a kanapéra és sóhajtott. Nathan nézte, hogy dörzsöli meg a szemeit hosszú ujjai hegyével, és sajnálkozott, hogy előbb túlreagálta a dolgokat. Csak ült a karosszék legszélén és várt, bámulva hol a csészét, hol apja csizmáját, hol a kandalló megfeketedett köveit.

\- Miért van szükséged arra a bájitalra? – kérdezte, mert végül belefáradt a várakozásba.

\- Látom, már megnyugodtál – állapította meg az apja.

Ez nem volt válasz.

\- Apu…

\- Már mondtam, hogy nem nekem lesz.

\- Akkor kinek?

\- Valaki másnak.

\- Kinek? – firtatta Nathan.

\- Valakinek, aki nem én vagyok – szólt a száraz felelet, és a férfi figyelmeztetőn rámeredt.

\- Nekem? – kérdezte Nathan, bár nem gondolta, hogy tényleg úgy lenne. – Mert hogy én valaki más vagyok, szóval akár nekem is lehetne. Mert nem akarod, hogy álmodjak, mert…

\- Merlin szerelmére! Nem neked lesz!

Úgy tűnt, Nathan túl messzire ment, úgyhogy csendben maradt, csak várt.

Piton újra megszólalt, ezúttal már fékezve indulatát. 

\- Ezt a bájitalt készleten kell tartani, hogy mindig kéznél legyen, ha valakinek szüksége lenne rá. Az én feladatom a kastélyt bájitalokkal ellátni, ahogy ezt már biztos észrevetted.

Nathan bólintott. Hát persze, hiszen az apja készíti a bájitalokat az iskolai készletekhez! Újra kortyolt a teából, és hagyta, hogy átmelegítse a forró ital. Megriadt, mikor apja felpattant a kanapéról, és eltűnt a hálószobában. Piton hamarosan visszatért, de már nem ült le. Ehelyett az íróasztalához ment, és az asztalánál foglalatoskodott valamivel, szavakat mormolva, melyeket Nathan nem értett. Nem mert felállni a karosszékből.

Egy kis idő múlva apja szándéka már világosabbá vált, de Nathan még mindig zavart volt.

\- Az egy sakk-készlet? – kérdezte, mikor látta, mivel közeledik apja. Nézte, hogy csinál a férfi helyet az asztalon, és hogy helyezi el a táblát.

Apja feléje nyújtotta a kezét.

\- Ha befejezted…

Nathan átnyújtotta a teáscsészét, és gyanakodva figyelte a férfit. Az eltűntette a csészét, és leült az asztal másik oldalára.

\- Válassz színt! 

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Hermione bekopogott Perselus szobájába, s várt a válaszra. Nem egész két órája hagyta a férfivel Nathant, és bár voltak már azelőtt hosszabb ideig is együtt, Hermione mégis nyugtalan volt. Perselus ma egész különösen viselkedett. 

Újra kopogott, s az ajtó egyszerre magától kinyílt. Hermione belépett, és körülnézett, Nathant és Perselust keresve. A látvány, ami eléje tárult, átmelegítette a szívét és eloszlatta aggodalmát: apa és fia a fejüket összedugva ültek egy sakk-készlet fölött. 

Hermione lassan közeledett feléjük, nem akarta megzavarni a nagyfokú összpontosítást. Perselus a fekete huszárral lépett, aki nagy hangon ütött ki egy világos gyalogot. Nathan homlokráncolva meredt a táblára, aztán Perselusra pillantott megfejthetetlen kifejezéssel a szemében, felhúzott szemöldökkel. Majd figyelme újra a tábla felé fordult, de Perselus már az asszonyt figyelte. Úgy nézett rá, mintha azt gondolná, Hermione nem láthatja őt, mert a tekintete most nyílt és valahogy révedező volt. Majdhogynem kíváncsisággal nézett rá, ha nem ismerné jobban a férfit, azt mondaná, talán vágyakozva. 

Hermione megkockáztatott egy mosolyt, Perselus pedig tartózkodó tekintettel fordult vissza a táblához.

\- Szeretnél valamit inni? – kérdezte, a sakkfigurák felé fordulva. - Mondjuk talán bort?

\- Igen, az nagyon jólesne – felelt az asszony. Piton otthagyta Nathant az asztalnál, hogy italt hozzon. Két vörösborral teli serleggel tért vissza. Hermione elvette azt, amelyiket a férfi felajánlott neki, és belekortyolt, figyelve, hogy a férfi is így tesz. Tekintetük beszédesen kapcsolódott össze, bár Hermione nem igazán tudta, mit jelent a férfi pillantása. S mielőtt megfejthette volna, a tekintetek párbeszéde félbeszakadt az egyik bábú sikoltásától. Perselus újra visszaült a helyére a karosszékbe, és a fekete huszárt figyelte, aki egy színpadias halálhörgést hallatott a fehér király kardjára felnyársalva. 

Nathan le sem vette szemét a sakktábláról.

Perselus három lépést tett egy sötét futóval, majd bejelentette: - Sakk matt. 

Nathan szeme végigfutott a táblán, próbálta megtalálni a módját, hogy megmentse a királyát, de aztán – belátva vereségét – felfordította a fehér vezért. 

\- A gyalogok tehetnek mindenről – mondta panaszosan.

\- Sose becsüld alá a csendes ellenfelet – mondta Perselus, és Hermionét szíven ütötte a szavak igazsága.

 _Bizony…_ – gondolta magában. – _Ő már csak tudja..._

\- Játszunk még egyet? – kérdezte Nathan reménykedve.

\- Talán majd máskor – felelt Perselus. – Anyád is megjött már, és szerintem ideje vacsorázni. 

\- Akkor játsszunk vacsora után!

\- Nathan… - szólt figyelmeztetőn Hermione. Tudta, hogy Nathan milyen izgatott lehet, amiért olyasvalakivel sakkozhatott, mint Perselus, de jobb, ha nincs a férfi terhére.

\- Majd máskor – mondta Perselus.

Míg a játékot elpakolták, Hermione a férfi könyveit nézegette. Nem is vette észre, hogy Perselus odament hozzá, és meglepődött, mikor a férfi egészen közelről kérdezte:

\- Még egy kis bort, Hermione?

A mód, ahogy a férfi a szavakat ejtette, egy kissé megijesztette Hermionét. Már megint gúnyolódik vele; sok nehéz órájába telt, mire túltette magát a férfin, az meg most borral kínálja, és bársonyos hangon ejti ki a nevét. Zavartan pislogott és elfordult, visszautasítva az udvarias kínálást. 

\- Nem, köszönöm.

Mert Hermione mestere volt annak, hogy mindent, amit a férfi udvariasságból tett, flörtölésként értelmezzen, pedig Perselus nem volt flörtölős típus, különösen vele szemben nem. 

Az este szokatlanul lassan telt el ezek után. Hermione tudatában volt annak a ténynek, hogy az ellenállása Perselus vonzerejével szemben ezt az igazán élvezetes estét a józan esze próbájává tette. Valahányszor észrevette, hogy felszabadultabb mint kellene, zavarba jött és kínosan érezte magát. A férfi barátságos volt, megtett mindent, hogy kellemesen érezzék magukat, de Hermione egyfolytában csak azt próbálta megfejteni: miféle hátsó szándék bújhat meg a szavak mögött. Perselusnak észlelnie kellett a kínos hangulatot, mert röviddel a desszert után otthagyta a vacsorát.

\- Nehéz napod volt, és biztosan fáradt vagy.

Mire Hermione otthagyta végre Nathant a Griffendél Toronynál, és a lakosztályába ment, már teljesen kimerült. Ahogy Perselus az este nézett rá, az szinte lehetetlenné tette, hogy ne gondoljon arra a szempárra, s hogy elnyomja az érzéseit. Nem kell túl nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítania annak, hogy úgy tűnt, a férfi minden észrevételét és ötletét nagyra értékeli. Korábban meg az a sok pillantás… Hermione így, Hermione úgy… Még az égiek is gúnyt űznek belőle… 

Hermione a díványpárnára hajtotta a fejét és behunyta a szemét. Annyira fáradt…

A bal fülénél s a gerince mentén gyönge remegés futott át. Hirtelen levegő után kapott, s kinyitotta a szemét. Talán nem is csak szellemileg fáradt el, hanem testileg is. Azt a bájitalt elkészíteni sok varázslatot és precíziós munkát igényelt, s Hermione érezte, mágiája is pihenés után kiált. Miért is harcol a fáradtsággal, mikor az alvás álmokat hoz, álmokat, melyben…

Sóhajtva vette tudomásul, hogy mily nagyon képtelen kordában tartani a gondolatait.

\- Aludj, Hermione. Legyen már vége ennek a gyötrelemnek – mormolta magában, míg a hálószobába indult, hogy előkészüljön a lefekvéshez.

\- - - 

 

*Morpheus a görög mitológiában az álom istene


	33. Szenvedély

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perselus azon kapja magát, hogy újra kettős életet él. Nathant bemutatják a varázslótársadalomnak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm Francunak!

Hermione kétségek között és megrendült elhatározásokkal tért haza. Tudta, hogy nem lesz könnyű figyelmen kívül hagynia Perselus iránti érzelmeit, de reménykedett abban, hogy azt könnyebbé teszi a férfi vele szemben tanúsított ellenségessége és barátságtalan viselkedése. De az, akit az elmúlt hétvégén a Roxfortban talált, nem ugyanaz a varázsló volt, akit régen ismert. A férfi már majdnem szeretetre méltó volt. Megközelíthető.

Hermione védőbástyái kártyavárként omlottak össze.

Hogy nem hozta magát kínos helyzetbe Perselus előtt vasárnap, az csak azért történt, mert Nathan velük volt, máskülönben Hermione újból bolondot csinált volna magából, és egy újabb érzelmes pillanatban megint kimutatta volna a szerelmét.

De ez nem történt meg. Erősnek kell lennie, mert túl akarja élni ezt a kényszerű kapcsolatot, míg Nathan megerősödik annyira, hogy maga is boldoguljon az apjával.

Akkor nem kéne minden héten látnia a férfit.

Már a gondolat is fájdalmas volt, hogy tényleg eljöhet ennek az ideje.

Végül is azért álmodozni még álmodozhatok… - hitegette magát, bár e gondolatra ő maga is fájdalmas fintort vágott.

Hisz nem tudja kiverni a fejéből, és nem is képes tettetni, hogy túl van rajta. Perselus nem az az ember, akit csak úgy el lehet felejteni. De nem szeretné ebben a szerencsétlen lelkiállapotban tengetni a napjait. Mert úgy nem találhatja meg azt, akivel megoszthatja az életét. Nathan felnőttként fog visszatérni a Roxfortból, ennek így is kell lennie, és erre neki – Hermionénak – fel is kell készülnie.

Perselus pedig nem akarja őt.

_Pedig ahogy borral kínált. Szinte udvarolt…_

Erre a gondolatra Hermione újra elbizonytalanodott. Rájött, hogy hiába minden: segítségre van szüksége.

 _Erica!_ – gondolta. – _Majd ő segít._

Abbahagyta a járkálást, és a szomszédba indult régi barátjához, akitől biztosan józan tanácsot kaphat.  
~o0oOo0o~

 

\- Tényleg azt tanácsolod, hogy Williammel járjak? – kérdezte Hermione. Nem igazán örült ennek az ötletnek.

\- Nagyon tetszel neki. És így kellene, hogy érezzen minden férfi, aki ismer téged – kritizálta Erica ezzel is Perselus viselkedését. – És azt már elmondhatod róla, hogy a barátod. Nem akarnál vele több időt tölteni?

\- Hát… de, csak…

\- Semmi csak, Hermione. Ha tényleg el akarsz felejteni egy régi szerelmet, ültesd át egy újba! Meglátod, jól fogod magad érezni! Csak adj Williamnek egy esélyt! – Erica bólogatott a nyomaték kedvéért, s hogy ellentmondjon Hermione mérsékelt lelkesedésének a tanácsát illetően.

\- Nem tudom, Erica. Nem tartom helyesnek, hogy Williamet belerángassam ebbe a dologba.

\- Butaság – vitatkozott Erica. – Imádni fogja minden percét! – Erica mosolygott, és ezzel azt a benyomást tette Hermionéra, hogy tudja, mit beszél.

Hermione sóhajtott.

\- Jól van. Gondolkodom rajta.

\- Kitűnő! – csapta össze a kezét Erica izgatottan, mintha Hermione már döntött is volna.

Az egyetlen dolog, amit Hermione biztosan tudott, az volt, hogy véget kell vetnie ennek a szerelemnek. Reggelenként kusza, Perselus jelenlétével átszőtt álmokból ébredt, ezek pedig csalódott zokogásra késztették. Így hát – belátva Erica igazát –, meghívta vacsorára Williamet. Nem törődött vele, hogy vajon mit szól a férfi a hirtelen elhatározáshoz; igazából csak egyet akart: továbblendíteni a saját életét.   
~o0oOo0o~

 

\- Hoppá – szólt halkan Nathan.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte Perselus, kissé meglepődve.

\- Nem vetted észre a huszáromat – vigyorgott Nathan, lépve egyet a figurával. – Sakk matt – jelentette vidáman.

Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát, aztán sóhajtott egyet, és vonásai kisimultak. Tulajdonképpen alig látott, miután sorban két éjszakát Hermionéval töltött az asszony álmában. Feldöntötte a fekete királyt, és azt mondta: - Késő van. Visszakísérlek a klubhelyiséghez.

\- Csak mert én nyertem? – tiltakozott Nathan.

Perselus ránézett.

\- Mindkettőnknek órája lesz reggel. - Felhúzta a szemöldökét, s ezzel leállította a fiút.

\- Jól van – bólintott Nathan kedveszegetten.

Perselusnak kis erőfeszítésbe került, de kifejezte elismerését.

\- Szeretek sakkozni veled – mondta, míg visszatette a figurákat a dobozba.

Nathan mosolygott, és segíteni kezdett a pakolásban.

\- Én is. Ha győzni akarok, sokkal erősebben kell gondolkodnom, mint mikor Kevinnel vagy Andyvel játszom.

\- Ez természetes – bólintott Perselus. - Idő és gyakorlat kell ahhoz, hogy tökéletesítsd a játékod, és én sokkal régebben játszom már, mint te. – Felvette a dobozt, hogy a helyére tegye a hálószobaszekrény tetejére.

\- És milyen játékokat szoktál még játszani? – firtatta Nathan már az ajtó előtt.

\- Köpkövet – felelt a férfi zavartan. Kínos volt számára, hogy egy tanuló van a legprivátabb helyiségében, még ha a fia is az.

\- Már hallottam róla, de sosem játszottam, és sosem láttam senkit se játszani – vallotta be Nathan, aki nem vette észre Perselus zavarát.

\- Anyámtól tanultam még gyerekkoromban. Ő jobban szerette a sakknál – felelt Perselus, és visszatessékelte Nathant a nappaliba.

\- Akkor tehát az anyukád boszorkány? – kérdezte Nathan

A szituáció ráébresztette Perselust, hogy az együtt töltött idő alatt milyen keveset beszélgettek még egymással, és arra is, milyen nehéz megnyílnia a fia előtt, és bepillantást engednie az életébe.

\- Igen, az volt – felelte óvatosan, nem csupán a kérdésre felelve, s közben próbára téve önmagát, hogy mennyire képes megnyílni.

Nathan megértette.

\- Ó…

Mielőtt a fiú újabb kérdést tehetett volna fel, Perselus megelőzte.

\- Apám mugli volt, és már ő is régen meghalt.

\- Sajnálom – mondta a fiú.

Perselus nem így érzett, de nem tartotta szükségesnek, hogy ezt megmondja a fiának. Elég zavarbaejtő volt úgyis ez a pillanat, és a közéjük ereszkedő csend még inkább azzá tette. Ideje volt véget vetni neki. – Mehetünk…

Egymás mellett sétáltak a Roxfort folyosóin. A tanulók, akik szintén arra jártak, épp csak rájuk pillantottak, és Perselus ráébredt, hogy a diákok számára már nincs semmi rendkívüli abban, hogy Piton professzor és Nathan Granger együtt sétál a folyosón.

Érdekes módon már Perselus sem találta ezt különösnek többé. Belátva, hogy a viszonyuk túl van már a kezdeti zűrzavaros, kínos időszakon, könnyebb volt elfogadnia a tényt, hogy apja egy tizenkét éves fiúnak. A lelkük már a kezdetektől kapcsolatban van, és Perselus végre megértette a látszólag furcsa érzéseit, melyeket Nathan iránt táplált. 

Most már igazán törődhetnek egymással, és ez így is van rendjén.

Perselus számára most már világos és érthető volt a reakció, amit – az Anima Liberta hatására – a testenkívüli élmény kiváltott Nathanból.

\- Apu – kezdte a fiú, s ez a megszólítás meleg hullámként érte Perselus szívét -, te mindig a kastélyban éltél?

A kérdés meglepte Perselust. – Úgy értem – folytatta Nathan -, hogy hová mész, mikor szünet van, amikor nincs iskola?

Természetes, hogy mióta Perselus a szüleiről beszélt Nathannak, a fiú minél többet akart tudni. De fel akar-e tárni ennél többet? Beavassa-e Nathant a Fonó sori szörnyűségekbe?

Döntött. És a fiúra pillantva ezt mondta: - Általában a kastélyban tartózkodom.

Jobb, ha egyelőre távol tartja Nathant a Fonó sortól.

\- Mindig? A hosszú nyári szünetben is? – firtatta Nathan.

\- Van úgy, hogy meghívást kapok pár napra, és néha el is fogadom.

Úgy tűnt, Nathant kielégítették e válaszok, mert nem kérdezett többet, Perselusnak azonban eszébe jutott valami. Mi lesz, amikor Nathan elutazik a nyári szünetre a kastélyból? El lesznek választva egymástól egészen az új tanév kezdetéig? Perselus nem nagyon örült ennek a gondolatnak. Már megszokta a fiú jelenlétét; immár nem csak a tanára volt, hanem az apja is.

Már a Kövér Dáma előtt álltak, mikor Nathan újra megszólalt.

\- Gyere el hozzánk, és legyél nálunk, ha véget ér az iskola. Van elég hely a szobámban, hogy betegyünk még egy ágyat – mosolygott.

A meghívás elbűvölte Perselust, még ha váratlan volt is.

\- Köszönöm, de nem hiszem, hogy ez menne.

\- Biztos, hogy a mami nem bánná. Majd megbeszélem vele. – Újabb mosoly. – Jó éjszakát, apu.

Hermionéval együtt lakni… Perselus megrázta a fejét, hogy kiűzze belőle a gyönyörű és lehetetlen elképzelést. Visszafelé sétált a lakrésze felé. Meg akarta látogatni az asszonyt a bűbáj hatása alatt aznap éjszaka.

Újra.

Perselus sóhajtott. Ezen az éjszakán sem fog eleget aludni…  
~o0oOo0o~

 

Bármily fárasztó is volt, Perselus rendszeresen látogatta Hermionét a lelkét szabaddá tevő Anima Liberta segítségével. Mondogatta magának, hogy nem kellene használnia, de mind nehezebb volt átvészelni a nappalokat anélkül az öröm nélkül, amelyet csak az asszony lelke tudott nyújtani számára, valami gyökeresen mást, mint amit eddig valaha érzett.

Amikor csak lefeküdt, azzal az elhatározással, hogy végigalussza az éjszakát, és behunyta a szemét, annak az energiának a hiánya – amit nem akart szerelemnek nevezni – olyan érzést keltett benne, mintha éhesen feküdt volna le. Különösen akkor, ha fárasztó napja volt, vagy ha Nathannal töltötte az időt, egyszerűen nem tudta visszatartani magát, és a bűbájt használva odament, ahol az asszony volt, nem törődve azzal, hogy milyen fáradt lesz majd reggel.

Nem számított, hogy csak két folyosóval vagy mérföldekkel odébb van, hogy a Roxfortban van-e vagy Londonban, Perselus mindig megtalálta. Csak rá kellett gondolnia, s az asszony mágnesként vonzotta magához. Egy pillanat, és a nő gondolata már hozzá is vezette. Még egy pillanat, és már ott is volt vele, akárhol is volt az asszony. Annyira könnyű volt, olyan ellenállhatatlan…

És még ellenállhatatlanabb volt, ha korán érkezett és ébren találta, s elcsíphetett pár pillanatot az asszony mindennapi életéből, mielőtt találkoztak volna az álmában. Ilyen alkalom adódott három estével ezelőtt, mikor Hermione épp olvasott egy kényelmesnek látszó karosszékben ülve a londoni lakásában. Nyugalma lecsendesítette az ő lelkét, holott zűrös napja volt, és Perselus nem emlékezett, hogy valaha is érzett volna ilyet bárki jelenlétében – Lilyt is beleértve. Egyszerre volt ijesztő és kellemes ráébrednie, mennyire megnyugtató számára egy szobában lennie Hermionéval. Ez – pláne úgy, hogy Hermione nem is látja őt – rabul ejtette. Szabadon figyelhette az asszonyt, és minden mosoly, mely feltűnt a nő arcán, épp mikor a legkevésbé várta, újdonságként hatott rá.

A következő estén, mikor megérkezett Hermione lakásába egy pillanatra megzavarodott, valószínűleg a váratlan zeneszótól, melyre mostani állapotában különösen érzékenyen reagált. Perselus körülnézett, és a konyhában bukkant rá az asszonyra, aki a kellemes zene ritmusára kavart valami ételt. Figyelte, milyen kecsesen mozog, valahogy másképp, mint mikor a bájitalokkal dolgozik. Dúdolt és énekelt magában, s ez arra a meleg hangra emlékeztette, mellyel az asszony suttogott a fülébe az előző éjszakán. Megszokta a hangját, ahogy a lelkét a fenekéig felkavaró szerelmes szavakat suttogott.

De aznap éjszaka az asszony jött őhozzá, méghozzá egyáltalán nem egyedül. Perselus látta őt korábban a nagyteremben, figyelte, és tudta, hogy Hermionének nincs tudomása az együtt töltött éjszakákról. Ez kényelmetlenebb volt, mint ahogy sejtette. Törte a fejét, hogy vajon az asszony emlékszik-e az álmaira, és ha ez lenne a helyzet, mit gondolt magában, mikor visszanézett rá azzal a ragyogó, kifejezésteljes pillantással, mielőtt ráköszönt vacsora előtt.

Másrészt Nathan egyszerűen csak mosolygott rá édesen és ártatlanul, ő pedig valahogy bűnösnek érezte magát, mert ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a fia lelkét itt látta, mióta Hermionével találkozgat a lakosztályában. Többször kellene meglátogatnia a fiát.

 _\- Tudtam!_ – kiáltott Nathan. – _A bűbájt használod!_ – Boldognak látszott, hogy apját ebben a formában látja, pedig Perselus azt gondolta, ingerült lesz.

_\- Úgy gondoltam, együtt tölthetnénk egy kis időt, de reméltem, ma éjjel aludni is fogsz végre._

Perselus figyelmét nem kerülte el a a Hermione hangjában bujkáló szemrehányás az Anima Liberta rendszeres használata miatt, de nem foglalkozott vele.

 _\- Látni akartalak_ – bukott kis belőle. Milyen könnyű így őszintének lennie, mikor tudja, hogy az asszony holnap már nem fog emlékezni semmire!

 _\- Csak néhány emeletre vagyok, ugye tudod. Föl sem merül benned, hogy esetleg tényleg meglátogathatnál?_ – kérdezte az asszony mély szemrehányással.

Ez a sértődött Hermione ismeretlen volt Perselus számára, és megütötte a hirtelen rátörő szégyenérzet a gyávasága miatt. Mikor a nagyteremben látta az asszonyt, az mosolygott, neki meg az első gondolata az volt, hogy odamegy hozzá és megcsókolja, lesz ami lesz. Persze hamar ráébredt, hogy a nagyterem közepén vannak, hangoskodó gyerekek és felnőttek között, akik nagyon is szeretik a mások életét kilesni, és ami még rosszabb, nagyon is ébren vannak.

 _\- Miért vagy mérges az apura, mami?_ – rótta meg Nathan az anyját, és Perselushoz lépett, átölelte, mintegy mutatva anyjának, hogy kellene bánnia a férfival.

Perselus rámosolygott a fiára, egy pillanatra átölelte a fél karjával, aztán Hermionéra nézett. – _Anyád nem mérges rám, Nathan. Ugye, Hermione?_

Továbbra is Perselusra bámulva Hermione odasétált hozzájuk, és a férfi arcára nyomott egy puszit. – _De az vagyok_ – mondta, megcáfolva ezzel az előbbi cselekedetét.

Ellenséges viselkedése egyrészt nyugtalanító, másrészt szórakoztató volt. Ha az asszony tényleg mérges rá, azt éreznie kellene, nem? És ha nem érzi ezt a haragot, akkor a szavak nem az asszony szívéből jönnek. Perselus elhúzta a száját. Az asszony szeme összeszűkült. Az elhúzott száj pedig őszinte mosolyra húzódott.

\- _Holnap mindenképpen találkozunk_ – próbálta kiengesztelni Perselus. Aztán, hogy másra terelje a figyelmet, egyenesen Nathanhoz fordult. – _Mi volt a tervetek ma éjszakára?_

 _\- Miután nem alszol…_ \- Nathan az anyjához fordult. – _Még mindig ragaszkodunk a tervünkhöz?_

 _\- Igen, természetesen_ – válaszolt az asszony erősen bosszankodva. – _Péntek van, esik a hó, megyünk ki a szabadba. Ne is próbálj ellentmondani!_ – fordult Perselus felé komoran, s rájuk sem várva, már indult is.

Nos, talán mégis mérges egy kicsit.

\- _Nem szereti a meglepetéseket, ez az egész_ – mondta Nathan Perselusnak, és arcáról nem tűnt el a boldog mosoly. – _Gyere! Megjárod, ha vissza kell jönnie értünk!_

A Roxfort hófödte parkja ragyogott a holdfényben, mintha maga a hó világította volna meg a környéket. Perselus Hermione oldalán sétált, s túlságosan elmerült keserű gondolataiban ahhoz, hogy méltányolni tudta volna a természetellenes világosságot. Hermionéhoz hasonlóan ő sem szerette a meglepetéseket, és hogy sétálgasson a kastélyparkban, nem szerepelt a terveiben. Mint ahogy egy szeszélyes Hermionéval töltött idő sem.

 _\- Még mindig zaklatott vagy_ – szólalt meg végre, hogy jelezze, mennyire zavarja az asszony nyűgös magatartása.

 _\- Nos, ne is beszéljünk róla. A csalódások állandó forrása vagy._ – Az asszony mindenhová nézett, csak épp rá nem. Ez dühítő volt, de akkor Hermione hozzátette jóval halkabban: - _Aggódom._

Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökét. Az asszony aggodalma rá is átragadt, bár valószínűleg egészen másra irányult.

 _\- Miért aggódsz?_ – puhatolózott, és vigyázott, hogy ne lássék rajta, mennyire nehezére esett elkerülnie a „kiért” szót.

Hermione nem válaszolt. Csendben álltak egymás mellett. Perselus látta, hogy Nathan, aki előttük ment, megállt, de lekötötte a hóesés. Perselus azon volt, hogy előnyt adjon a fiúnak, legyen messzebb, mikor a nőből kicsalogatja a választ, de akkor meghallotta az asszony elfojtott hangját.

 _\- Miattad vagyok nyugtalan._ – Hermione feléje fordult, őt pedig mellbe vágta valami nagyon ismerős és élesen fájdalmas érzelem. Csak azért nem fogta el erős remegés, mert az asszony őszinte törődését mutatta, hogy – amint mondta is - miatta nyugtalan. - _Azt gondoltam, foglalkozol a jövőnkkel_ – tette hozzá Hermione.

 _\- Mondjuk, hogy ti vagytok a várban!_ \- kiáltotta Nathan egy hókupac mögül. Szülei odanéztek, és azt látták, hogy épp egy hógolyót vesz fel a földről. – No, kész vagyok? – A hógolyó Hermione válla mellett zúgott el.

 _\- Hé!_ – Az asszony lehajolt, hógolyót gyúrt és visszadobta Nathant, védtelenül hagyva az elképedt Perselust két tűz közé szorítva. Egy hógolyója a férfi lába mellett suhant el, a következő viszont a mellkasán találta el Perselust.

Ez háború volt a javából. Perselus futott fedezéket keresni.  
~o0oOo0o~

 

Lihegve, a meglepően erős Nathan által a hóra fektetve Perselus beletörődött a vereségbe.   
– _Öreg vagyok én már ehhez…_

Hermione nevetett, felállt a földről. – _Hagyd szegény, öreg apád!_ – mondta a fiának. Perselusnak nyújtotta a kezét, hogy felsegítse. Az megragadta, de ahelyett hogy felállt volna a földről, magára rántotta az asszonyt.

Szorosan ölelte a derekát, mélyen a szemébe nézett. – _Talán nem annyira öreg_ – mondta mielőtt szájon csókolta Hermionét, először ezen az éjszakán. Jó alaposan.

 _\- Abbahagynátok ezt?_ – kérdezte Nathan. – _Ez gusztustalan és baromi ciki._

Hermione megszakította a csókot, rajongó mosollyal nézett Perselusra, úgy, hogy az nem tehetett mást, mint hogy viszonozza ezt a mosolyt. Az asszony könnyedén mellbe vágta a férfit. – _Te mardekáros!_ – mondta, és lefordult a földre.

Perselus Nathan felé nyújtotta a kezét. – Segíts felállni! – kérte.

Nathan habozva nézte a kinyújtott kezet. – _A földre akarsz rántani, ugye?_

 _\- Megtagadod a segítséget egy szegény öregembertől?_ – kérdezte Perselus mű-megbotránkozással.

Nathan habozott egy kicsit, de lépre ment. Ahogy odanyújtotta a kezét, Perselus lerántotta a hóba közéjük, hiába visított a fiú az igazságtalanság miatt.

Perselus nem emlékezett, mikor nevetett utoljára ilyen nagyon és boldogan – egy ilyen örökké tartó pillanatban. Hogy lehet az, hogy itt fekszik a hóban a fiával és az asszonyával egy ilyen gondtalan, buta és nagyszerű játék után? Talán sokkal kevesebbet tud a boldogságról, mint gondolta.

Nem sokkal később, immár újra a meleg lakosztályban Hermione álomalakjából elillant a vidámság és a bőbeszédűség. Miután Nathant visszakísérte a hálóterembe, Perselus maga mellé húzta a díványon az asszonyt, és csak ültek ott mélázó csendben.

 _\- Még mindig aggódsz valami miatt_ – szólalt meg Perselus. – _Még egy olyan éjszaka után is, mint a mai volt, még mindig arra gondolsz, hogy a jövőnk veszélyben van._

\- _Miféle jövőnk?_ – kérdezte az asszony szónokiasan.

_\- De miért, Hermione? Azt hittem, bebizonyítottam már, hogy a szándékaim…_

_\- Nem lehet mindkettő a tiéd, Perselus_ – mondta az asszony. – _Nem élhetsz egyszerre mindkét realitásban. Csak gyötröd magad azzal, hogy ébren álmodozol, próbálsz itt lenni velünk, a családoddal, de hagysz mindkét eltűnni abban a pillanatban, ahogy felébredsz. Hát nem látod?_

Perselus tudta, hogy az asszonynak igaza van: gyötrelem az ébredés nélkülük, de abszolút téved, ha azt gondolja, hogy ő, Perselus, nem képes elviselni a fájdalmat cserébe az álmukban együtt átéltekért. Sosem fogja engedni, hogy ami az övé álmában, esetleg elveszítse örökre.

 _\- Az életemben akarlak téged, nem csak az álmaimban, Perselus. Gyere hozzám, ha már mindketten felébredtünk. Gyere reggel, tölts velem egy napot! Adj esélyt, hogy olyannak lássalak, amilyen valójában vagy! Hadd tudjam, hogyan érzel irántam, ahelyett, hogy találgatnom kelljen, hogy csak sejtéseim legyenek…_ \- Így esdekelt az asszony, és Perselus mélyen átérezte a bánatát.

Annyit tehetett csak, hogy magához húzta, és szorosan átölelte.

Azt már nem tehette meg, nem tudta megtenni, hogy ébren is eléje álljon.  
~o0oOo0o~

 

\- Arra gondoltam, hogy másképpen is eltölthetnénk az estét, és vacsorázhatnánk az én lakosztályomban – mondta Hermione.

Azt remélte, Perselus nem jön rá kívánságának igazi okára. Sose merte volna megmondani neki, hogy sokkal fogékonyabb a férfi vonzerejére annak lakásában. Esetleg mondja meg mégis? Azonban ahogy Perselus ránézett e javaslatot hallva – ahogy újabban nézni szokott… - megerősítette Hermione szándékát, hogy úgy állítsa be: ezt csak a kényelmessége miatt kéri. Nem, nem kockáztathat.

\- A te lakosztályodban? – kérdezte a férfi.

Hogy a várt tiltakozás elmaradt, Hermione úgy érezte, udvariasan kell válaszolnia.

\- Igen. A változatosság kedvéért. S hogy lássam, hogy reagál Nathan erre az újdonságra.

Nathan. Sosem ő…

\- Nincs ellenvetésem – bólintott a férfi minden további nélkül. – A szokott időben?

Hermione hirtelen elbizonytalanodott.

\- Igen, persze – mondta. Nem tudván, mit kezdjenek a továbbiakban egymással, sarkon fordult, s csak egy pillantás erejéig tekintett hátra a válla fölött, mielőtt becsukta maga mögött az iroda ajtaját.  
~o0oOo0o~

 

\- Miért itt vagyunk ma este? – kérdezte Nathan, miután leült a díványra, várva az apját.

\- Azt gondoltam, jó lesz, ha időnként mi vagyunk a házigazdák. Így udvarias, nem gondolod?

\- Ha te mondod…

\- Te is tudod, hogy az. És nem ilyennek neveltelek fiatalember, úgyhogy fejezd be a duzzogást! Nagyon jól emlékszem, ki volt az, akit szinte le kellett vonszolni a pincébe ezekre a vacsorákra, alig néhány hónapja! Nem engem, az biztos.

\- Jól van, az akkor volt. Most sakkozni szoktunk, és neked nincs is sakk-készleted.

\- Nincs, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy találunk valami megoldást, hogy elszórakoztassuk a te szegény, unatkozó lelkedet.

\- Nem azért van ez a helycsere, mert neked gőzöd sincs a sakkról?

\- Ne butáskodj… - csóválta a fejét Hermione, és tovább nézegette az a papírt, amelyet igazgatott. Jegyzetelt még egy darabig csendesen, de akkor Nathan újra megszólalt.

\- Tudod, néha teljesen olyan vagy, mint ő.

Hermione felfigyelt. Letette a papírt és Nathanra nézett.

\- Mit mondtál?

\- Azt, hogy néha teljesen olyan vagy, mint az apu – ismételte meg Nathan, megerősítve Hermionét, hogy jól hallotta az előbb. Majd hozzátette: - Ő is állandóan dolgozik, még akkor is ha valakivel beszélget.

\- Sajnálom – mentegetőzött Hermione, mint akit megróttak. Otthagyta a papírjait az asztalon, és csatlakozott a fiához a díványon. – Nem akartam megosztani a figyelmemet. – Bocsánatkérően mosolygott. – Most már a tied vagyok.

\- Rendben.

\- Nem, nincs rendben. – Hermione hátrafésülte a fia homlokba hulló tincseit. - Le kellene vágni a hajadat – jelentette ki.

Nathan elrántotta magát. – Növesztem.

\- Ne mondd, hogy olyan hajat akarsz, mint apádé? – ráncolta Hermione a homlokát.

Nathan vállat vont.

Hermione elnyomott egy sóhajt, és újra kinyúlt Nathan haja felé. – Úgy vagy helyes, ahogy vagy. Nem kell változtatnod semmin.

Nathan újra elrántotta magát. – Akkor hagyd békén a hajamat!

Hermione tudta, hogy itt most abba kell hagynia.

\- Csak ha adhatok ez cuppanós puszit a képedre – húzta magához a fiát.

\- Mami, nem akarok puszit, pláne cuppanósat…

\- De én igen. Gyere ide!

Magához rántotta a gyereket, két karjával szorosan átölelte. Nathan tiltakozott félig-meddig, de aztán hagyta megcsókolni az arcát. Hermione nevetett, mikor észrevette, hogy a fiú elpirul.  
~o0oOo0o~

 

Perselus – közeledtében - meghallotta a Hermione lakosztályából kiszűrődő zajt. Felismerte az asszony nevetését. Megállt egy kicsit az ajtó előtt, hagyta, hadd járja át az asszony vidámságának emléke. Erre az érzésre visszhangot vert, mikor a fia nevetését is meghallotta. Lelkében sürgető késztetést érzett, hogy bemenjen és csatlakozzon hozzájuk. Kopogott.

Nathan jött ajtót nyitni, kipirulva, arcán széles vigyorral.

\- Szia apu!

Hermione kényelmes pózban ült a díványon, de azonnal felállt, hogy üdvözölje. Tartása megmerevedett.

\- Jó estét.

\- Jó estét.

Hová lett az a nevető asszony? Nem úgy tűnt, hogy Hermione ellazulna az ő közelségére, mint általában álmában, és Perselus legszívesebben a karjába kapta volna, hogy megnyugtassa. Kísértette az előző éjszakai esdeklő szempár emléke – mikor a nő arra kérte, jöjjön hozzá, és legyen vele.

\- Rólad álmodtam múlt éjjel – mondta Nathan még mindig vigyorogva, visszarántva Perselust sötét gondolataiból.

\- Rémálmaid vannak? – kérdezte Perselus fanyarul, ráébredve, hogy az asszony is tanúja a beszélgetésüknek.

\- Dehogyis! – tiltakozott Nathan. - Hógolyóztunk az udvaron. – És újra elöntötte arcát a boldog mosoly.

Perselus még épp idejében pillantott Hermionéra, hogy lássa az arcán a zavart. Talán ő is emlékszik? De ha így is volt, az asszony nem szólt róla.

\- Nem hinném, hogy most is kimegyünk az udvarra. Vagy igen? – kérdezte Nathan.

\- Túl sötét van odakint – felelt Perselus.

Hermione, aki Nathan vállát átölelve állt ott, furcsán nézett a férfira. Perselus visszapörgette magában, miket is mondott az előbb, de nem talált a szavaiban semmi árulkodót. Próbálta valamiféle paranoiának tulajdonítani a nyugtalanságát, de az azért nem múlt el.

És bár ezek után még inkább megválogatta a szavait, és ettől kezdve csak óvatosan vett részt a társalgásban, úgy tűnt, nemigen tud parancsolni érzéseit eláruló tekintetének, mely minduntalan Hermionéra vándorolt, ahányszor csak olyasmit tett az asszony, ami az együtt töltött éjszakáikra emlékeztetett.

\- Még egy kis bort, Perselus? – kérdezte Hermione később.

\- Nem, köszönöm. Átkozott bor… gondolta, ahogy letette az üres serleget.

A vacsora Perselus szempontjából további meglepetések nélkül múlt el, de nem tudta elűzni azt a zavaros érzést, hogy valami nagyon rosszul ment az este folyamán. Mikor jóéjszakát kívánt Hermionénak, majd Nathannal a Griffendél-torony felé sétált, egyre azon tűnődött, mi lehet ennek az oka.

\- Köszönöm, hogy kedves voltál a mamival ma este – mondta a fiú.

Perselus – nem akarván, hogy a dolgok még rosszabbra forduljanak, mint amilyennek most látszanak – csak némán bólintott.

\- Jó látni, hogy kijöttök egymással.

\- Jó éjszakát Nathan – mondta Perselus, elvágva ezzel a témát.

\- Jó éjszakát, apu.

Perselus a pincébe sétált, és biztos volt benne, hogy ezen az estén komplett bolondot csinált magából.  
~o0oOo0o~

 

\- Granger!

Nathan megfordult a hangra, és azt látta, hogy Malfoy közeledik feléje. Andy és Kevin is megálltak. Nathan a homlokát ráncolta. Malfoy eltökélten állt meg a griffendélesek előtt, mintha nyársat nyelt volna, majd átnyújtott Nathannak egy borítékot.

\- Mi ez? – kérdezte Nathan gyanakvóan.

\- Egy meghívás – felelt Malfoy rosszkedvűen.

Nathan nem nyúlt a levélért.

\- Meghívás? Mire?

\- Mondtam apámnak, hogy nincs semmi modorod – mondta Malfoy megvetően. – Meddig ácsorogjak még itt?

Nathan végre elvette a borítékot.

\- Egy meghívás… de mire is hívsz meg? – firtatta.

\- A születésnapi partimra. Remélem, más elfoglaltságod lesz, és nem tudsz eljönni.

Malfoy sarkon fordult és otthagyta a döbbent griffendéleseket, gyorsan elsietett az ellenkező irányba, majd eltűnt a folyosókanyarban.

\- Mi van? – tért magához Kevin.

\- Malfoy meghívta Nathant a szülinapi partijára – felelt Andy. A fiúk rámeredtek.

\- Azt tudjuk! – mérgelődött Kevin. – Csak azt nem tudjuk, hogy miért?

Andy vállat vont. Nathan végre kinyitotta a borítékot. A többiek kíváncsian kukucskáltak át a válla fölött.

\- Jövő héten lesz a tizenkettedik szülinapi bulija – olvasta Nathan.

\- A Malfoy-kúriában – tette hozzá Kevin undorral.

\- Ja… - értett egyet Andy.

\- Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem akarja, hogy elmenjek, de akkor mi az ördögnek hív meg? – csodálkozott Nathan, majd a pergament összehajtva a táskájába tette.

Andy a vállát vonogatta.

\- Talán muszáj volt neki – mondta szintén vállvonogatva Kevin. - Tudod, az apád a Mardekár-ház feje. – Elmész?

A folyosóról betértek az átváltoztatástan terembe. Nathan nem tudta, mit gondoljon.

\- Szerintetek el kéne mennem?

\- Én nem mennék – vágta rá Kevin.

\- Engem nem hívott meg, de nem hiszem, hogy elmennék. Végül is Malfoyról van szó – mondta Andy.

\- Hm. – Nathant túlságosan izgatta a meghívás, hogysem oly gyorsan elutasította volna. Lancey professzor megérkezett, elkezdte az órát, és Nathan meg is feledkezett a dologról.  
~o0oOo0o~

 

A szerdai teázás és sakkozás alkalmával Nathan már eltökélte, hogy megbeszéli apjával a Malfoy-féle meghívást. Előtte való nap már rájött a valószínű magyarázatra, miért lett meghívva: ő maga Piton fia, Malfoy meg a keresztfia. Most már csak az volt a kérdés, mit szól apja ehhez a hülye meghíváshoz.

\- Apu… - szólalt meg.

\- Igen?

\- Malfoy meghívott a szülinapi partiára. El kellene mennem?

Apja felnézett rá a sakktábláról. Összeráncolta a homlokát.

\- Azt mondod, meghívott?

\- Igen. Hétfőn lökte oda a meghívót átváltoztatástan előtt.

Piton az égre emelte a tekintetét, majd bólintott és azt mondta: - Draco ötlete lehetett. Itt lesz a Roxfortban?

\- Nem – felelt Nathan. – A Malfoy-kúriában. Tényleg egy kúria?

\- Gondolhattam volna, és igen, tényleg egy kúria.

Nathan lépett egyet a bástyával, s közben várta, apja mond-e még valamit. S hogy nem mondott, Nathan kérdezett újra.

\- Tehát… El kell mennem?

\- El akarsz menni? – kérdezett vissza az apja.

\- Nem tudom. Nem tudom, mit várnak el tőlem.

\- Mit várnak el? – kérdezte apja és fürkészve nézett rá.

\- Hát… - kezdte Nathan. Hogy magyarázza meg a kétségeit, hogy ne tűnjön ostobának? – Te a keresztapja vagy, én meg a fiad vagyok, így hát… Nem várod el tőlem, hogy elmenjek?

Apja arckifejezése egyáltalán nem változott mialatt Nathan beszélt, így hát a fiú csak várta a választ.

Végre apja válaszolt.

\- Malfoyék elvárják, hogy elfogadd a meghívásukat. Én nem várom el tőled.

Nathan nyögött egyet. Ez mind nem segít rajta! Új kérdést tett fel.

\- Te elmész?

\- Tőlem valószínűleg elvárják – felelt a férfi anélkül, hogy felemelte volna tekintetét a sakktábláról.

\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy igen? – kérdezte Nathan, aki kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét a kitérő válaszoktól.

Apja lehajtott fejjel fölnézett, és hosszan meredt rá, míg Nathan egyre sürgetőbb tekintettel nézett rá.

Aztán a férfi felsóhajtott. – Velem jöhetnél.

Nathan fájdalmas képet vágott. - Rendben – mondta végül.

Csinált néhány rossz lépést, s ezután hamar vége lett a játéknak. Nem tudta, hogy igazából milyen választ várt, de nem azt, amit kapott. Talán egyenesen vissza kellett volna utasítania ezt a hülye meghívást.  
~o0oOo0o~

 

\- Miféle ruha van rajtad?

 _Neked is jó estét, apu_ – gondolta Nathan, de fennhangon így felelt. – De hát Malfoy partijára megyünk!

\- Mugliruhában vagy.

\- Ez egy öltöny. A nagymama mindig mondta, hogy jól nézek ki benne – magyarázta Nathan, holott jól tudta: nem az a lényeg, hogy választott ruhája mennyire elegáns; inkább az, hogy mugliruha, amit visel. – Gondoltam, ez egy puccos parti, tekintve, hogy Malfoy olyan baromi nagyképű…

\- Állítsd le magad! – vágott közbe az apja fenyegetően, majd visszatért a témára. – Nem jöhetsz mugliruhában Malfoyékhoz, bármilyen előírásos is!

 _Ünneprontó_ – gondolta Nathan. Szándékát, hogy sokkolja a hagyománytisztelő varázsvilágot, romba döntötte saját hagyománytisztelő apja.

\- Hol a dísztalárod? – kérdezte a férfi. – Ne mondd, hogy nincs, mert tudom nagyon jól, hogy ott van a felszerelések listáján a levélben, amit a Roxforttól kaptál!

\- Azt akarod, hogy másszak vissza a Griffendél-toronyba, csak hogy átöltözzek?

A férfi rámeredt, majd keresztbe fonta mellén a karját. Nathan sóhajtott. S mikor megfordult, apja utána szólt:

\- A bejárati csarnokban várlak negyedóra múlva, egy perccel sem később. Vagy itt hagylak.  
~o0oOo0o~

 

Húsz perc múlva a griffendéles prefektus nyitott be az elsősök hálótermébe.

\- Piton professzor a Kövér Dámánál áll, és nem tűnik nagyon boldognak. Azt mondta, találkoznod kell vele, Granger, de ebben a percben.

\- A fenébe – szitkozódott Nathan.

\- Azt mondtad, nélküled fog elmenni – szólt szörnyülködve Andy.

Nathan vállat vont.

\- Azt mondta, itt hagy, ha nem kerülök elő tizenöt perc múlva.

\- Véged van – vélte a prefektus.

\- Egyetértek Thomasszal – tette hozzá Kevin.

Nathan sóhajtott, előhúzta a gyűrött dísztalárt a ládájából, és gondosan magára terítette. Fejek fordultak felé, és tekintetek kereszttüzében ment át a klubhelyiségen. Nathan úgy érezte, könnyedén fütyül ezekre itt bent, nagyobb probléma Pitonnal találkoznia ott kint.

\- Indulás – szólt a férfi, ahogy meglátta. – Majd beszélgetünk a pontosságról, ha visszaértünk – tette hozzá, mikor átvágtak a parkon.

Nathannak nem volt ellenvetése, és mikor hoppanáltak az úgynevezett Malfoy-kúriához, már nem is tudta, mit kellett volna mondania. Apja feléje fordult, ettől még idegesebb lett. Egyrészt mert érezte a kritikát, másrészt meg azért, mert az előtte álló épület kifejezetten félelmetes látványt nyújtott. Harry bácsi háza nagy volt, a legnagyobb, amit Nathan valaha látott, de ez a ház nemcsak óriási, de tiszteletet parancsoló is volt. Nathan az apja tekintetét kereste, míg az megigazította a talár gallérját, majd pálcáját a fia vállára téve kisimította a sötétszürke anyagot, míg közben összehúzott szemöldökkel mormogott magában.

\- Figyelj ide! – szólalt meg a férfi. – A jelenléted ránk irányítja a figyelmet, és ez nem lesz mindig kellemes. – Nathan, apja komoly hangját hallva idegesen nyelt egyet. – Griffendéles vagy. - Nathan aggodalma csökkent kissé e megjegyzésre, mert ezt bátorításnak értelmezte, de apja folytatta. – Tartózkodj mindenféle vakmerőségtől, és bármi cselekedettől, ami a dolgokat még rosszabbra fordítja! - Intelmeinek komolyságát felhúzott szemöldökével hangsúlyozta.

Míg ballagtak, a fiú a lábát nézte merően, s összezavarodott kissé, ahogy a tiszta köveket észlelte. Úgy tűnt, a hó nem esik arra a sétányra, amely a magas, díszes kapuhoz vezetett. Nathan hallotta, hogy apja sóhajt egyet, s ettől még furcsábban érezte magát.

\- Essünk túl rajta – szólt a férfi, és a kapu felé indult. Nathan követte.

A ház eleinte üresnek tűnt. Jó helyen járnak? Egy házimanó ugrott elő, hoppanálása visszhangot vert a márványfalakon.

\- Jó estét Perselus professzor. – Az apró teremtmény hajlongott és Nathant bámulta nagy szemeivel, ami miatt a fiú még kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát. A manó elvette a kabátjukat, és Nathan ekkor vette észre az apja öltözetének változását. A férfi még mindig fekete talárt viselt, de volt valami elbűvölő fényesség az anyagába szőve, és valami csillogott a hajtókáján, egy jelvény vagy valami hasonló. Nathan még sosem látta apját ékszert vagy más afféle díszt viselni.

\- Perselus! De jó, hogy eljöttél!

A hangos üdvözlésre Nathan majdnem ugrott egyet ijedtében. A nő a lábát is eltakaró, hosszú, hullámzó szoknyát viselt.

\- És látom, hoztál magaddal valakit! Csodálatos! – Csak a szája mosolygott, a szeme nem. Nathan egyenesen ránézett.

\- Ms Malfoy – szólt a férfi, és Nathan látta, hogy apja megfogja a nő kezét és megérinti az ajkaival. Elfojtott egy szemöldökráncolást. – Nathan, a fiam.

\- Elbűvölő! – Egy újabb műmosoly, melyre Nathan ugyanúgy nem reagált.

\- Gondolom, a keresztfiam a bálteremben találom.

\- Valóban ott. Boldog lesz, hogy lát téged, Perselus. – Aztán – Nathanra nézve a nő hozzátette -: És természetesen neked is örülni fog!

Nathan elcsodálkozott, hogy mennyi hamis mosolyban van része, majd követte a felnőtteket.

Végre meghallotta a zenét és a beszélgetést, mely elárulta, hogy valóban egy parti folyik a kúriában. Ahogy beléptek, a csoportokban álló emberek feléjük fordultak, és - apja jóslata szerint - kíváncsian méregették őket és összesúgtak. Nathan elhatározta, hogy azért sem fogja rosszul érezni magát. Malfoy apja közeledett feléjük.

\- Perselus! – A szőke férfi mosolygott és tisztelettel fogott kezet Pitonnal. – Már kezdtem arra gondolni, hogy egy házimanót kell érted küldenem! – Aztán Nathanhoz fordult. – Örülök, hogy elfogadta a fiam meghívását, Mr Piton.

Nathan kezet fogott a férfival, de kijavította. – Granger a nevem, uram.

Piton gyorsan közbelépett, mert a szőke férfi pillantása kellemetlen szavakat ígért.

– Meg kellene keresnünk Devont, hogy felköszöntsük. Ha megbocsátasz…

S mikor hallótávolságon kívül kerültek, Piton visszafogta Nathant a vállánál fogva. – Itt senki sem fog Grangernek szólítani. Ne javítsd ki őket!

\- De… kezdte Nathan, ám mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Devon lépett oda hozzájuk.

\- Perselus bácsi! – Mosolya rögtön lehervadt, ahogy meglátta, ki áll szeretett keresztapja mellett. – Granger…

Nathan majdnem felnevetett, és apjára nézett, hogy lám, Malfoy mégiscsak hogy szólította. S mikor újra Malfoyra tekintett, látta, hogy a fiú úgy áll ott, mintha citromba harapott volna.

\- Meglepetés! – mondta Nathan csúfondárosan, és kitartóan meredt Malfoyra.

Figyelmen kívül hagyva a nyilvánvaló ellenségességet, Piton egy csomagot húzott elő a zsebéből, és Devonnak nyújtotta. – Nathan és én azt kérjük, fogadd el tőlünk ezt születésnapod alkalmából.

Nathan rosszallta, hogy apja az ő nevében is adja azt az ajándékot, amiről pedig ő nem is tud semmit, de azért csak csendben figyelt.

\- Köszönöm, Perselus bácsi.

Nathan magán érezte apja tekintetét. – Boldog születésnapot! – préselte ki magából.

Malfoy oda se figyelt. Szorgalmasan bontogatta a csomagot, s már emelte is a doboz tetejét. Nathan tökéletes érdektelenséget mutatott a csomag tartalmát illetően, de ez meglepően nehéz feladattá vált, mikor a mardekáros őszinte szeretettel rámosolygott Pitonra.

\- Ezek szerint tetszik az ajándék? – kérdezte Piton.

\- Biztos tetszeni fog, ha megtudom, mi ez - felelt a fiú még mindig mosolyogva.

\- Gyorsabban kitalálod most, hogy a Roxfortba jársz – felelt a férfi, ezzel még jobban felcsigázva Nathan kíváncsiságát.

Nathan tekintete ide-oda járt apja és Malfoy között, de ők ezt nem vették észre. – Mi van a dobozban? – kérdezte végül Nathan.

Mintha csak akkor venné észre, hogy a fia is ott van, Piton lenézett rá, és azt mondta: - Talán majd együtt kitaláljátok. Itt is hagylak titeket.

\- De… - Malfoy próbált tiltakozni, de Piton már fordult is el, és elsétált arrafelé, ahol Malfoy apja, meg más fontosnak látszó varázslók álltak.

Nathan óvatosabbá vált, hogy Malfoyjal kettesben maradt. – Mi van a dobozban? – kérdezte újra.

\- Semmi közöd hozzá.

\- Az _apukám_ nem ezt mondta.

Malfoy rámeredt, de Nathan nem lágyult meg.

\- A _keresztapám_ mindig valami olyan bájitalhoz kapcsolódó dolgot ad, amivel még nem találkoztam korábban. Legtöbbször valami hozzávalót.

Nathan összeráncolta a homlokát.

\- De ahogy mondtam, semmi közöd hozzá. – Malfoy sarkon fordult és elsétált, de mintha valami eszébe jutott volna, visszament oda, ahol Nathant hagyta. – Gyere velem a másik szobába!

\- Miért?

\- Csak.

Megint elindult, és ekkor Nathan már követte.

\- Miért nem maradhatok itt? – firtatta szorongva, hogy el kell menjen apja közeléből.

\- Mert csak! – mondta ingerülten Malfoy. – Egyébként minek jöttél el?

\- Az apu hozott el. Én sokkal jobban szórakoznék, ha a mágiatörténet esszémen dolgoznék. Ez tuti.

\- Tök mindegy, Granger. Csak maradj jó távol tőlem, és ne rontsd el a szülinapom. – Malfoy otthagyta, szándékosan nekiment a vállának útközben egy csomó fiú felé menet. Nathan három hollóhátast, egy hugrabugost meg egy csomó mardekárost látott a csoportban.

Sóhajtott. Tényleg, minek is jött el erre a nyavalyás partira!  
~o0oOo0o~

 

Perselus ifjabb és idősebb Malfoyokkal csevegett, de oda se figyelt. Évek gyakorlata által jól tudta, hogy vegyüljön el emberek között úgy, hogy valójában rájuk se bagózik. Az értelmetlen társalgás közben is arra gondolt, vajon mi történik a bálterem többi részében. Időről időre elővett egy kerek, sima kis bájitalos fiolát a zsebéből, és megnézte a színét. Éppen ezt tette, mikor meghallotta Draco hangját.

\- Valami baj van?

\- Draco – felelte, miközben elrejtette a fiolát, s ártatlan képpel próbálta leplezni meglepődését -, az ember alig érzi az idő múlását ilyen élvezetes társaságban. – Talán Draco beveszi, hogy csak a zsebóráját nézte meg.

\- Mi az ott a zsebedben?

Hát úgy tűnik, nem vette be. – Egy bájitalos fiola – felelt Perselus, felfedve egy részét az igazságnak. Ezt éveken át mesterien csinálta.

Draco ráncolta kicsit a homlokát, és megkérdezte: - Jól érzed magad?

Perselus sóhajtott. – Jól. – Nem akarta nyugtalanítani a házigazdát.

\- Ma délután titokzatosabb vagy, mint általában. Mintha nem is itt lennél, állandóan máshol jár az eszed. Biztos, hogy semmi bajod?

 _Milyen éles a szeme_ \- gondolta Perselus. – Biztos – felelte.

Draco megrázta a fejét, de nem kérdezősködött többet. Valami másról kezdett beszélni, amire Perselus a szokásos válaszokat tudta adni. A bájital nem mutatta, hogy Nathant megverték volna, vagy rontást szórtak volna rá, de ez nem nyugtatta meg Perselust egyáltalán. Ahogy a délután telt, a bájital a semlegesből komor színbe váltott, és a férfi azon kezdett tűnődni, mi szomoríthatta el a fiát a másik szobában?

Vibráló színeket várt, ami azt jelentette volna, a fia dühös, s az azt mutatta volna, közbe kell lépnie, megakadályozni, hogy valami történjék. Ehelyett a szomorú színárnyalat már egy órája tartott, s ez a váratlan és aggasztó jelenség felébresztette Perselus éberségét.

Többen is odajöttek, csatlakoztak a beszélgetőkhöz, és Perselus már nem tehette meg, hogy épp csak odamorogjon nekik valamit. De nem volt annyira zaklatott, hogy ne vegye észre, mikor a társalgás egyszerre elakadt. Kíváncsian fordult meg, hogy lássa, mit néznek olyan nagyon a többiek.

Nathan közeledett, és Perselus még sosem látta ilyen nagynak és esdeklőnek a fia szemét.

\- Piton professzor – szólt Nathan, és pillantása nem engedte el az apja tekintetét. Remélte, hogy senki más nem hallja meg őket. - Szeretném tudni, hogy meddig maradunk még itt?

\- Te biztos az ifjú Piton vagy!

Nathant bántotta, hogy el kell fordulnia apjától, és Ms Ollertonra kell néznie. Perselus azt várta, úgy felel Ms Ollertonnak mint Draconak, de amit a fiú mondott, az több volt mint aggasztó.

\- Azt hiszem, az vagyok asszonyom.

\- A szemed teljesen az apádé – jegyezte meg Ms Ollerton.

\- De szerencséjére nem örökölte a Herceg orrát – tette hozzá Mr Ollerton, talán hangosabban, mint szándékában állt.

Ms Ollerton nevetett férje ízetlen tréfáján, de senki más nem követte a példáját, mert Perselusszal kapcsolatban helyénvaló volt az óvatosság. Köztudott volt, hogy nem véletlenül élte túl a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatában töltött éveket.

De Perselus a fiát figyelte. A fiú félénken nézett rá, a szemével könyörgött, hogy vigye haza.

\- Draco. Egy félbehagyott munkám vár a Roxfortban. Remek volt a délután.

\- Nem tudnátok még egy kicsit maradni?

\- Attól tartok, lehetetlen.

\- Már mész is? – Perselus csak ekkor vette észre Devont. – De még nem mehetsz el! Nem is ettél a tortából!

\- Devon… - szólt figyelmeztetően Pensy.

\- Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél, Perselus bácsi – szólt csendesebben Devon, majd kicsit később hozzátette: - Nathan…

\- Mindig örömmel jövök – felelt udvariasan Perselus. – Ha megbocsátotok…

Meghajtotta magát, maga mellé húzta Nathant és elhagyta a termet.

Nem sokkal később már a Malfoy-kúria kapuja előtt álltak. Nathan átölelte Perselus derekát, készen a dehoppanálásra, mellyel majd hazakerülnek. De Perselus még nem dehoppanált. Ehelyett a fia köré fonta két karját, és lopva a szívére ölelte. Érezte Nathan vállában a lazuló görcsösséget, és tudta, hogy jól tette, hogy otthagyták a partit. Csak ezután hoppanáltak a Roxfort kapuja előtt.

\- Sajnálom – törte meg Nathan a csendet, ahogy a hideg Skóciába értek. Általában e szavak dühítették a leginkább Perselust.

A férfi sóhajtott.

\- Miért kérsz bocsánatot?

\- Mert el kellett jönnöd a torta előtt.

Perselus felhorkant.

\- Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy szívesen maradtam volna?

Nathan megvonta a vállát

\- Nathan… Nézz rám!

A fiú így tett, és Perselus megvizsgálta, érte-e ártás, ivott-e valami bájitalt. Nathan nem tiltakozott. Perselus semmit sem talált.

\- Ettél vagy ittál valamit, amit Devon adott? – kérdezte.

Most Nathan horkantott egyet.

\- Akkor mi történt?

\- Semmi. Csak halálosan unatkoztam.

Végül is, ez a válasz már Nathanra vallott. Perselus azonban jól tudta, hogy ez nem a teljes igazság. Valami más is van itt, de meg kellett elégednie ennyivel.

Ezen az éjszakán Perselus csak akkor ment ágyba, miután a bájitalos fiolát ellenőrizte, és látta, hogy a bájital színe világoszöld. Ez azt jelentette, hogy Nathan békés álomba merült. Az Anima Liberta kimondása után először a fia hálótermébe ment, és megkönnyebbülve látta, a fiú lelke épp olyan vidám, mint máskor is. Perselus elégedetten gondolt a gyerekek megbocsátási és felejtési képességére.  
~o0oOo0o~

 

A következő hét közepén Perselus lelke – szabadon, és öntudatánál – belépett Hermione lakásának ajtaján, és mellbevágta rögtön a konyha felől érkező fűszeres illat. Perselus legújabb szokása lett, hogy a főzőcskéző Hermionét nézze. Mellette állt, figyelte, hogy kavarja a paradicsomszószt egy serpenyőben, és együtt dúdolt vele a nappaliből átszűrődő zene dallamára. Ez ugyanolyan részegítően boldog és jó érzés volt, mint a legtöbb este. Egyszerre azonban a kellemes muzsika közben egy férfihang kiáltott Hermionénak, mire Perselus döbbenten odafordult.

\- Biztos, hogy nem kell a segítségem? – kérdezte a mugli a kis konyhába lépve.

\- Ahogy mondod – válaszolt az asszony kis mosollyal.

Perselus egyre kerekebbre táguló szemmel nézte, hogy a mugli hátulról átöleli Hermionét, és fejét a vállára támasztja.

\- Kóstold csak meg! – Az asszony odatartotta a fakanalat a muglinak, aki lenyalta, és elismerően csettintett a nyelvével.

\- Tényleg nincs szükséged segítségre. - Arcon csókolta Hermionét, majd elengedte. - Akkor megterítek. Azt szabad?

Hermione felnevetett és Perselus szíve úgy fájt, hogy szúrni kezdett a szeme.

\- Igen, azt szabad!

\- Hol tartod a tányérokat és az evőeszközt?

Hermione újra nevetett, és Perselusnak úgy szorított a mellkasa, hogy otthagyta őket, bár ezzel elmulasztotta a beszélgetés további részét. Egyébként már eleget látott. Első reakciója az volt, tűnjön el innen, s hogy védekezzék a fájdalommal szemben, majd ez a veszteség érzésébe és neheztelésbe fordult, s ami végül maradt, az a megütközés és a harag volt.

De ahelyett, hogy visszatért volna a testébe, visszament hozzájuk és figyelt. Ez ugyan önkínzásnak tűnt, de muszáj volt tudnia és megértenie, hogy fordulhatott az álma rémálomba egy szempillantás alatt.

Vacsora közben baráti hangnemben a mindennapi dolgaikról folyt a társalgás, nevettek és bizalmas pillantásokat váltottak. Hermione mosolygott és pirult, ha valami hízelgőt hallott. A mugli meg nem hagyta ki, hogy meg ne fogja a kezét. Perselus betege volt a látványnak, de azért figyelt.

Aztán a díványhoz mentek egymást átölelve, gyöngéden nézve egymást. Perselus elfordította a fejét mikor a két száj összeért, újra fellángolt a dühe, majd elszánta magát és újra odafordult, figyelvén, hogy lesz a csók egyre szenvedélyesebb.

Szakszerűen nézve a dolgokat, Hermione ugyanúgy ölelte a muglit, ahogy Perselust is szokta. Ha elemezné a látottakat, ugyanúgy csókolta, ahogy őt is szokta. És ha objektíven nézi, azt kell látnia, hogy Hermione ezeknek az idegen kezeknek ugyanúgy engedi a haját simogatni, mintha Perselus keze lenne.

És mosolygott.

Az a gazember meg visszamosolygott.

Perselusnak végül megfeszültek az arcvonásai az utálattól, és elhatározta, megvárja, míg olyan helyen lesznek, ahol Hermione nem smárol egy muglival a háta mögött, és akkor mondja meg neki, mennyire megveti.

Úgy döntött, marad, és megmutatja majd, milyen kevésre becsüli. Leplezni fogja, milyen üresnek és megrablottnak érzi magát, hogy mennyire az elevenébe találtak, s hogy a lelke hogy sajog a fájdalomtól, de kényszeríteni fogja az asszonyt, hogy végighallgassa, mi a véleménye erről az árulásról.

Perselus a hálószobába ment és várt. Akarta is, meg nem is, hogy jöjjön az asszony, és mikor az belépett, Perselusnak az első pillanatban nem volt bátorsága, hogy megnézze, egyedül van-e. Csukott szemmel ült az ágyon, majd, hogy nem érzékelt mozgást, összeszedte magát és kinyitotta a szemét. Szívében enyhült az üresség érzése: az asszony egyedül volt.

Most már csak azt kellett megvárnia, míg elalszik. És eldöntötte, hogy nem fog meghátrálni, bárhogy jajgat is az asszony fájdalmában, bárhogy könyörög megbocsátásért.

_\- Ó, drága Perselus…_

Hallván a nevét mondó kedves hangot, a férfi behunyta a szemét. Eljött az igazság pillanata: hátat fordított az asszonynak.

 _\- Ne szólj hozzám!_ – reccsent rá.

 _\- Perselus…_ \- A hang csak suttogás volt, de a férfi egész lelkét megborzongató fájdalom sütött belőle.

Egy kéz érintette a vállát. Perselus talpra ugrott dühében, mintha áramütés érte volna.

 _\- Ne érints meg a mocskos kezeddel…!_ – Arcvonásai tisztán mutatták a nő iránti utálatát.

_\- Perselus, kérlek…_

_\- Miért tetted ezt velem? Hogy csókolhattad meg azt a mocskos száját, és még élvezted is!_

_\- Én nem…_

_\- Tulajdonképpen miért nem húztad az ágyadba? Hogy pontot tegyél az i-re?_

_\- Mert semmit sem érzek iránta…_

_\- Hazudsz!_

_\- Nem hazudok. Sosem hazudnék neked._

_\- Ne szólj hozzám!_ – csikorgatta Perselus a fogát. – _Ne is mondd Hermione, hogy nem élvezted minden egyes percét, míg rajtad járatta azt a mocskos kezét, mert hazudnál! Láttam, hogy csókoltad meg, hogy ölelted! – kiabálta Perselus látható undorral._

_\- Miért maradtál itt? Miért nem mentél el, mikor láttad, hogy…_

_\- Fogd be a szád! Nem akarom hallani a hangod!_

_\- Perselus…_

_\- Mocskos hazug vagy, Hermione. Hogy árulhattál el ilyen könnyedén? Azt mondtad, szeretsz engem, aztán…_ \- Eltorzult az arca. – _Hagytad, hogy összefogdosson a mocskos kezével! Odaadtad neki a szád. Nevetgéltél vele…_

_\- De csak téged szeretlek!_

_\- Hazudsz!_

Hermione szeméből csorgott a könny.

 _\- Szeretlek…_ \- suttogta.

_\- Nem, nem szeretsz!_

_\- Megpróbáltalak figyelmeztetni, hogy ez megtörténhet…_

Perselus kétkedve rázta a fejét.

_\- … hogy nem lehet mindkét valóság a tiéd…_

_\- Nem akarom ezt hallgatni!_

_\- Mikor rájöttem, hogy nem akarsz engem…_

_\- Fogd be!_

_\- … tudtam, hogy ez meg fog történni._

_\- Fogd már be!_

Hermione elhallgatott. Tág orrcimpával kapkodta a levegőt.

 _\- Nem az én hibám! Hallasz engem? Nem az enyém!_

Közelebb lépett, és Perselus érezte, hogy a lelkéből felé áramlik a szerelem, de ez inkább bántotta, semmint megnyugtatta volna.

 _\- Ne add fel_ – könyörgött az asszony. – _Érezd a szerelmem! Harcolj értem, Perselus! Ne hagyd, hogy kicsússzak a kezedből. Könyörgök… kérlek… harcolj a szerelmünkért!_

A férfi lenézett a szorosan mellette álló asszonyra, és az egyetlen szó, ami elhagyta a száját, egy latin varázsige volt, ami visszaküldte a lelkét a testébe, majd egy ígéret, melyet saját magának tett.

Azon az éjszakán, melyen álomba sírta magát, megesküdött, hogy soha többé nem megy Hermione közelébe.

Az ég a tanú rá, hogy soha többé nem lesz szerelmes.

~o0oOo0o~

 

Pénteken Perselus odaállt Hermione Roxfort-beli lakosztálya elé, s ahogy kinyílt az ajtó, be is ment azonnal, és szédelegve és ügyetlen kézzel megragadta a nő derekát. Odanyomta Hermione hátát a kettejük súlyától becsapódó ajtóhoz. Meglepett nyikkanás mellett az asszonynak nem volt ideje egy szót sem szólni, mielőtt a férfi szája az övére tapadt volna. A lélegzete szó szerint elakadt, olyan gyorsan történt mindez.

\- Perselus… - próbálkozott Hermione, mikor végre meg tudott szólalni. Lángnyelv whisky ízét érezte a szájában, tudta, hogy a férfi nincs józan eszénél. Mégis lehunyta a szemét és a két keze szorosan zárult a férfi karjai köré.

\- Micsoda ajkak… - Mindössze ennyi volt a válasz az újabb roham előtt.

A nyelvük egymásba fonódott és Hermione küzdött, hogy meg tudja őrizni józanságát. Tudta, hogy nem kellene viszonyoznia a szenvedélyes csókokat, de ez emberileg lehetetlen volt. A férfi megmarkolta az asszony háthahulló haját, és Hermione tudta, nem kellene engednie a folytatást, de mennyei érzés volt a férfi ujjait érezni a fején.

Perselus felemelte a fejét, hogy levegőt vegyen. Mikor hunyta le a szemét az asszony? A férfi is félig lehunyt pillákkal nézett rá. _Istenem, ezek a nedves, csókolni való ajkak…_

\- Szörnyű a hajad – mondta egyszerre az a szexi száj.

 _A fenébe!_ Hermione örült, hogy ez az eszébe jutott, mert különben teljesen elvesztette volna a józan eszét.

\- Perselus, te most nem vagy magadnál!

Véget kell vetnie ennek, és Isten irgalmazzon, ha nem sikerül.

\- Azt hittem, szívesen csókolsz! – vágott vissza a férfi. A nő fülébe beszélt, s Hermione teste önkéntelenül is reagált a közelségére.

\- Perselus… - nyögte figyelmeztetően.

\- Hermione…

 _Uramisten…_ Teljesen elolvadt attól, ahogy a férfi kimondta a nevét. Ott volt a szája egészen közel a füléhez, és egy pillanat múlva már rá is harapott

\- Perselus, hagyd abba! – Ez nem volt több mint suttogás, de erre a férfi mégis felemelte a fejét és az asszony szemébe nézett.

\- Nem akarom, hogy abbahagyd – bizonygatta Hermione -, de most részeg vagy, és sosem bocsátanád meg nekem, ha hagynám, hogy ebben az állapotban elcsábíts… Istenem, mit is beszélek? – mondta, és egy puszit nyomott arra a nagyon is hívogató szájra.

\- De én el akarlak csábítani… - Egy röpke nyelves csókot adott az asszonynak. – Muszáj, hogy az enyém légy… - Belemarkolt a göndör hajba. – Ki kell, hogy verjelek a fejemből. – Megharapta a száját. – Megőrjítesz – suttogta az elfehéredő ajkakba.

\- Ez helytelen… - nyögte az asszony. Kit akar meggyőzni? Őt vagy saját magát?

\- Helytelen… - ismételte a férfi. A szava akadozott az alkohol miatt. Aztán megnyalta az asszony nyakát.

Hermione megborzongott, és eltolta magától a férfit, próbált a szemébe nézni. – Ez helytelen.

Perselus a nő szájára nézett. – Gyönyörű… - mondta újra, és Hermione jól eltette ezt az emlékezetébe, hogy később is emlékezzen rá.

\- A tiéd is… mondta, és végigsimított hüvelykujjával a férfi alsó ajkán. Perselus szeme remegve lecsukódott. Hermione sóhajtott. _Miért kellett berúgnod?_ Lassan eltolta magától a férfit, és megragadta az ajtógombot.

\- Gyere vissza, ha kijózanodtál!

\- Nem vagyok részeg – szólt ügyefogyottan Perselus, de minden további tiltakozás nélkül kiment.

Hermione becsukta az ajtót, nekitámaszkodott, immár anélkül, hogy Perselus súlya is nyomta volna.

\- Úristen…


	34. Behódolás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az utolsó csapás Perselus védőfalaira, és a Herceg egy újabb meséje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm Francu hűséges segítségét!

Perselus nem jött le reggelizni. Nem jelent meg az ebédnél sem. Nem volt a laborban sem azon a szombaton, és az irodájába se tette be a lábát egész nap.

Hermione türelmes volt, amennyire csak bírt, és keményen próbálkozott, hogy el ne ragadja a reménykedés. Nem indult neki, hogy kopogjon az ajtaján, és olyan szavakat csikarjon ki belőle, melyeket a férfi talán nem képes kimondani. De arra sem volt hajlandó, hogy sutba vágja a kemény munkával elért lelki egyensúlyát, és elfeledkezzen arról a pillanatról, mikor elhatározta, hogy továbblép és túlteszi magát Perseluson.

Igen, az előző éjszaka megingatta az oly gondosan felépített egyensúlya alapjait, ez tagadhatatlan. Arra is jó volt emlékeztetnie magát, hogy milyen totálisan részeg volt Perselus. Muszáj volt ezt jól észben tartania, hogy nyugodt maradhasson.

Vetett egy pillantást a tükörbe, megszemlélte sima ruháját, halvány sminkjét, rakoncátlan haját.

\- Mehetünk, Nathan.

Gondtalannak tettette magát, amennyire csak képes volt erre, s indult lefelé a pincébe a szokásos szombati esti vacsorára. Remélte, higgadt tud maradni, mikor a férfival találkozik.

Perselus csendes volt, és kifejezéstelen arccal tessékelte be őt és Nathant a lakosztályába. A mód, ahogy figyelte őt, míg a fiával társalgott, Hermionét arra emlékeztette, milyen óvatosan is viselkedett Perselus annak idején a Rend megbeszélésein. Az asszony úgy csinált, mintha semmi sem történt volna, végig Nathan volt a beszélgetés középpontjában, ám mikor véget ért a vacsora…

\- Most menj, drágám. Valamit meg kell beszélnem apáddal.

\- Rendben. Jó éjszakát, apu.

Perselus kurta bólintással válaszolt.

\- Jó éjszakát, mami. – Nathan megölelte az anyját, aztán elment.

Egyedül maradt Perselusszal. A férfi csak állt a kandallónál, meredten bámulta a lángokat. Hermione várt, hátha Perselus mond valamit – akármit… Hiszen tudja, miért áll mögötte. Nyugodtnak, józannak kell maradnia. Meg kell várnia, míg a másik teszi meg az első lépést. Türelmesen kell várnia. Azt kellene, de…

\- Perselus…

A férfi elfordította tekintetét a tűzről, és üres szemekkel nézett rá.

\- Bocsánatot kérek – mondta végül.

Olyan természetesen, ahogy csak telt tőle, Hermione nyugodt hangon válaszolt.

\- Nem kell bocsánatot kérned. – Közelebb lépett, s közben nem engedte el a férfi pillantását, kutatva benne valami érzelmet. – Tegnap…

\- Tegnap nem voltam önmagam, ahogy bizonyára észrevetted.

\- Tegnap részeg voltál – mondta Hermione.

A férfi bólintott, és előrehulló hulló haja elrejtette az asszony elől a szemét.

\- Mint mondtam, bocsánatot kérek.

\- Nem szükséges. Nem ezért maradtam itt.

Hermione tudta, hogy hiába vár, de reménykedett, hogy az udvarias szabadkozáson kívül valami mást is hallani fog. Hogy elmondja, miért csókolta meg. Hogy elmondja, mi űzte hozzá, mi változott meg.

De csak hangos sóhajt hallott.

\- Nem voltam józan eszemnél. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a bocsánatkérésem nem elég neked, de hát Merlin tudja, mire vársz még.

Perselus végül fölemelte a tekintetét, amiben végre már volt valami kifejezés, bár a szeme körüli árnyék zavaró volt.

Hermione beharapta az alsó ajkát, és elgondolkodott az esélyein. Mi lenne, ha a tárgyra térne? Ez nem tűnt ígéretes dolognak, elnézve a férfi dühös pillantását. Megkockáztatta.

\- Mondtál egy-két dolgot a múlt éjjel, melyekről beszélnünk kellene.

Perselus ingerülten rázta meg a fejét.

\- Semmi olyan érdemleges dolgot nem mondtam, melyről beszélnünk kellene. Részeg voltam.

\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy a múlt éjjel semmi sem történt?

A férfi viselkedése miatt kezdte elveszteni a türelmét, melyet egész nap gondosan ápolt.

\- Nem voltam eszemnél, tudod jól.

\- Ezt már mondtad, de ez lényegtelen…

\- Nem, nem az! – kiáltotta Perselus.

Hermionénak úgy tűnt e pillanatban, hogy nem ő az egyedüli, aki kezdi elveszteni a türelmét. Ezért mély levegőt vett és higgadt hangon így szólt:

\- Valamiért biztosan másképp nézel rám, mint régebben, különben nem törtél volna rám a múlt éjszaka.

A férfi rámeredt. Hermione nyugodtan állta az ellenséges pillantást és várt. A férfi lehajtotta a fejét, megdörzsölte a homlokát, és e pillanatban nagyon fáradtnak tűnt.

\- Férfi vagyok, Hermione. És te egy gyönyörű nő vagy.

Azt mondta rá, hogy gyönyörű…

\- És csodás ajkam van – tette hozzá Hermione.

Perselus gyors, meglepett pillantást vetett rá. Az asszony rámosolygott, mint aki mulat rajta. A férfi lehunyta a szemét és sóhajtott.

\- Ezt én mondtam, ugye?

\- Kétszer is. – Hermione mosolya kiszélesedett, de aztán eltűnt arcáról a jókedv. – Én sosem csináltam titkot abból, hogy hogy érzek irántad. Tudnom kell, hogy a te érzelmeid megváltoztak-e.

\- Mit szólna a mugli szeretőd, ha most hallana bennünket?

Hermione meglepődött. Eszébe sem jutott William, mióta Perselus első érintését megérezte a bőrén az előző éjszakán. Összehúzta a szemöldökét. Honnan tud Perselus Williamről?

\- Rajta köszörülöd a kémlelő képességed? - kérdezte vádlón. – Szeretném, ha kihagynánk ebből Williamet.

\- Én meg azt szeretném, ha… – habozott Perselus egy kicsit – …elfelejtenénk, ami tegnap éjjel történt.

Hermione egy lépést tett a férfi felé. - Csak az a kérdés: el tudjuk-e felejteni?

Figyelte, ahogy a férfi szeme ide-oda jár az arcán, megáll az ajkán, hallotta a lélegzését, s arra gondolt, Perselus talán meg akarja csókolni. Megnyalta az ajkát. A férfi elfordult.

\- Ne csábíts, asszony! Azt hiszed, bölcs dolog, ha elcsavarod a fejem?

\- Akarod, hogy elcsavarjam a fejed?

\- Nem!

\- Magad mondtad: te férfi vagy, én meg nő. Miért nem lehetünk együtt, mikor nyilvánvaló, hogy ezt akarjuk?

Perselus könnyedén megrázta a fejét és elfordult. Küzdött magával, újra csak menekült.

\- Nem. – Hermione is megrázta a fejét. – Most nem rázol le.

Megkerülte a férfit, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. Keze Perselus mellére, a szíve fölé simult. A férfi nehezen lélegzett, arca grimaszba torzult, a szemét szorosan lehunyta.

\- Ne küzdj magaddal – szólt lágyan az asszony. – Kérlek…

Lehajtotta arcát Perselus mellére. Érezte, ahogy a férfi összerándul és elakad a lélegzete. Hozzásimult, s figyelte hogy ver a szíve, sokkal gyorsabban, mint az övé.

Soha nem engedi el többé.  
~o0oOo0o~

 

Perselus igyekezett visszaszerezni az irányítást akarata fölött. _Ha nem lép hátrébb… Én nem tudok… Merlin, meg akarom csókolni!_ Meredten nézte a mellettük álló asztalt. Megragadta az asszony vállát, hatalmas erőfeszítéssel eltolta magától. Majd megfordulva támaszt keresett az asztal szélében, érezte hideg tenyere alatt a fa simaságát, és remélte, hogy a kemény felület neki magának is szilárdságot ad.

\- Így semmire sem jutunk, Hermione. Nem is tudom, miért maradtál itt.

\- Ne rejtőzz el előlem – szólt Hermione, és próbálta maga felé fordítani a férfit.

Lenyűgözte a hang, ugyanakkor bántotta is. Ellenállt.

\- Menj el, Hermione!

_Miért kellett megérintenie?_

\- Nézz rám, Perselus…

Pokolbéli suttogás…

Megadta magát és szembe fordult kísértőjével. Uralkodott az érzelmein amennyire csak tudott, és remélte, tekintete kegyetlenséget sugároz, hogy ezzel megbántsa az asszonyt.

\- Miért gondolod, hogy el kell rejtőzzem előled? _No most akkor ki az ördögi?_ Én ilyen vagyok, Hermione! Nézd csak meg jól azt az embert, aki képes ellenállni neked. Jól nézz meg, aztán menekülj, ahogy csak tudsz! Ennek a találkozónak vége.

Az asszony elengedte a férfi karját, hogy megsimogathassa az arcát. Perselus arra gondolt, már akkor el kellett volna löknie magától, mikor megérezte homlokán az asszony ujjait, de nem tette. Azok az ujjak már a szemöldökét simították végig.

\- Dobd le a maszkod! – suttogta a nő. – Ez nem te vagy. Az igazi valódat akarom látni, Perselus!

Perselus egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, majd visszanézett az asszonyra. Miért csinálja ezt? Miért, hogy azok az ujjak, melyek oly őszinte érzéssel simogatják, végül is lerántják a mélybe?

Leplezetlenül állt előtte, pont úgy, mint mikor a lelkük találkozik.

\- Gyönyörű… - lehelte Hermione, míg Perselus állára simult a keze, és hüvelykujjával végigsimította a férfi alsó ajkát.

Perselus keze végre megmozdult, ujjai elvesztek a nő hajában, majd a kezébe fogta az arcát. Milyen selymes…

\- Csókolj meg, Perselus.

Megnyílt ajkát odakínálta a férfinak, aki nem tehetett mást: lehajolt és alig-alig érintve elfogadta. Hermione sóhajtott, és forró leheletét megérezve Perselus odaszorította vékony ajkait az övéhez egy igazi csókban. Az asszony belékapaszkodott, ő pedig magához húzta. Alig mozdult a szája, hogy élvezze minden pillanatát ennek az érintésnek, míg kissé eltávolodtak, egymás kapkodó lélegzetét érezve az arcukon.

Tekintete Hermione félig lehunyt szemére esett. A testét valami furcsa érzés járta át. Mintha álmai keveredtek volna a valósággal. Ilyen forrón még nem csókolta meg soha senki. _Fogalma sincs, mit művel velem…_

Mikor megérezte a nő fogait az arcán, majdnem kifutott a térdéből minden erő. – Te megőrültél… - Hermione mosolygott, s kezével végigsimított a férfi nyakán. A száját össszezárta és gyöngéden nyugtatta egy kicsit a harapás helyén, majd egy röpke kis csókot lehelt a férfi nyakára.

\- Hermione…

Az asszony fölemelte a fejét, Perselus lenézett rá. _Milyen veszélyes és milyen gyönyörű…_ Újra megcsókolta forrón, szenvedélyesen, nem törődve semmivel. A nyelvük összefonódott, és Perselus teljesen elveszett ebben az érzésben.

S ekkor Hermione megszakította a csókot. Perselus ránézett kábultan, zavartan, és vonakodást látott a szemében.

\- Ez túl gyors nekem – kapkodott levegő után Hermione. – Azt hiszem, el kellene mennem. De nem mozdult. Csak álltak összesimulva, és egész lelkük benne volt a pillantásukban.

Mintha egy örökkévalóság telt volna el mire Hermione bátortalanul hátralépett egyet. A férfi elengedte, bár nem akarta, hogy az asszony elmenjen. Míg az ajtó felé ment, az asszony nem engedte el a férfi pillantását, aki nem is volt képes mást látni, csak a mosolyát.

\- Ígérd meg, hogy itt vársz rám, mikor visszajövök – szólt Hermione az ajtóból.

Persze, itt lesz. Nem mondta ki hangosan, de a válasz hiánya nem törölte le a mosolyt az asszony ajkáról. Perselus nem tudta levenni a szemét róla, míg csak az ajtó kattanása ki nem józanította.

\- A fenébe…

Ezt épp csak mormolta. És semmi esetre sem gondolta komolyan.

~o0oOo0o~

 

A poros, régi könyvek sora végtelennek tűnt a könyvtár ezen szegletében, ahová csak kevés tanuló merészkedett. Nathan volt az egyetlen, aki rendszeresen feltűnt itt az évnek ebben a szakában. A múltját kutatta. Május volt, de úgy érezte magát, mintha szeptember lenne, amikor szintén a múltja után kutatott a könyvtárnak ebben a részében. Akkor az apját kereste, de most már tudja, hogy az apja Perselus Piton. De mit is jelent ez pontosan? Malfoy partija során Nathan felfedezte, hogy apjának a kastélyon kívül is van élete, amiről ő eddig semmit sem tudott. S ő maga is Piton lévén – úgy érezte – több, mintha csak a roxforti bájitalmester fia lenne. Apja nagy tiszteletnek örvend az előkelő varázslók körében, valószínűleg azért, mert a rangos Prince család sarja.

Nathan kifundálta, hogy felkutatja annak a jelvénynek a jelentését, melyet apja talárjára tűzve látott azon a délutánon, s melyhez hasonlót Malfoy is viselt.

Egy családi jelkép.

\- A mágiatörténettel vannak gondjaid?

A mellette megszólaló hang meglepte Nathant. Lupin professzor állt az asztalnál, arcán kis mosollyal.

\- Igen, olyasmi.

\- A koboldokkal?

\- Nem, uram.

A professzor felemelt egy könyvet az asztalról és homlokráncolva vizsgálgatta.

\- A varázslók leszármazástana?

Felvett egy másikat. – Aranyvérű hagyományok? Mióta tanít ilyesmit Binns?

\- Ezt nem Binns professzor adta fel, uram.

Lupin összevont szemöldökkel húzta Nathan mellé a székét. – Ez nem házi feladat, ugye?

\- Nem. Ez valami más – vallotta be Nathan.

\- Elmondanád, miben sántikálsz?

Nathan zavartan nézett a tanárra. – Hogy érti ezt, uram?

\- Szeretném tudni, hogy miért kuksolsz itt egyedül, a könyvtárnak ebben a nyomasztó részében, és miért kutakodsz az aranyvérű hagyományok után, míg a társaid a csodaszép időt élvezik a szabadban.

Nathan lepillantott a feljegyzéseire meg az asztalon heverő könyvekre. Eszébe jutott, hogy semmit sem olvasott eddig Lupin családjáról. – Uram, ön aranyvérű?

A kérdés láthatóan bántotta a professzort. – Varázsló vagyok, és ez a lényeg. A vér szerinti származás már semmit sem jelent Voldemort bukása óta.

\- Sajnálom uram. Nem akartam megbántani, vagy ilyesmi.

\- Nem bántottál meg, Nathan – felelte immár nyugodtabb hangon Lupin professzor. – Azok, akik harcoltak a háborúban, mindig elővigyázatosak, ha ez a kérdés felmerül. Mit kerestél ezekben a könyvekben?

\- Többet szeretnék tudni a családom varázsló ágáról. Tudta, professzor úr, hogy az apukám félig Prince? - Nathan mosolygott, aztán magyarázkodni kezdett. – Az apukám alatt természetesen Piton professzort értem.

\- Tudom, ki az _apukád…_ \- mosolygott Lupin, és kényelmetlen érzése kezdett megszűnni. – Ő tud a kutatásaidról?

\- Nem – húzta össze a szemöldökét Nathan. Nem is jutott eszébe eddig, hogy apjának ezzel problémája lehet. – Nem csinálok semmi rosszat. – Most azonban elbizonytalanodott. – Vagy igen?

\- Nem úgy értem. Az nem jutott eszedbe, hogy ne csak a könyvekben keress információkat? Ő segíthetne neked.

Igazság szerint még nem jutott Nathan eszébe, hogy odamenjen apjához és megkérdezze a jelvény felől. – Úgy gondoltam, a könyvekkel kezdem. Hogy legyen már valami információm, mielőtt megkérdezem tőle.

Lupin professzor hátradőlt a székén, összefonta a karját és gyanakodva nézett Nathanra.

\- Nem szeretném még egyszer anyádnak az üzenni, hogy látogasson meg a gyengélkedőn…

\- Hogyan? Hogy kerülhetnék oda a kutatás miatt?

Lupin jelentőségteljesen nézett Nathanra.

\- Nem tudom ugyan biztosan, de megtanultam valamit mikor anyádat tanítottam. Mikor őt a könyvtárban találtam, nem sokkal azután ő vagy a barátai bajba kerültek és a gyengélkedőn kötöttek ki. Úgy tűnik, neked is megvan ehhez a tehetséged.

\- Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy kerülhetnék emiatt bajba, uram.

\- Jó. – Lupin professzor felállt, s Nathan remélte, hogy végre magára hagyja. – Azért a kutakodás közben ne felejts el enni meg az órákra járni.

\- Rendben – mosolygott Nathan.

A professzor elment. Nathan végre visszatérhetett a családi jelvényekhez. Megtudta a könyvekből, hogy ezeket úgy tervezték, hogy a varázslók könnyen és gyorsan azonosíthatók legyenek. Régen ugyanis a muglik előtti varázslás még nem volt tiltva, és a híres varázslók, mint például Merlin nagy megbecsülésnek örvendtek a muglik körében. Olyasmi volt ez, mint például a nagyszülei fehér köpenye, amit - lévén fogorvosok – munka közben viseltek. Persze a szokások drasztikusan megváltoztak, amikor a boszorkányokat és a varázslókat üldözni kezdték képességeik miatt. Biztonságuk érdekében el kellett rejtőzniük, és a jelvény viselése biztosította számukra, hogy felismerjék egymást, és együttes erővel védekezhessenek. A hagyomány évszázadokig fennállt, és ma is él az aranyvérűek között.

Nathan olyan könyvet is talált, mely részletesen leírta a legelőkelőbb varázslócsaládok jelvényének ábrázolását és a minták jelentését. Megtalálta a Malfoyékét, Potterékét, és ami a legfontosabb, a Prince-ékét, azt, amit apja jogosan viselt Malfoyék pariján. Tovább olvasva azt is felfedezte, hogy a jelvények nem mindig kitűzők, lehetnek gyűrűk – általában a családfőknek -, és lehetnek leginkább nők által viselt fülbevalók.

Ha csinálna magának egy jelvényt, az biztosan kitűzős lenne, mint az apjáé. A varázslógyerekeknek meg volt engedve, hogy viseljék a családi jelvényt, ha betöltötték a tizenkettedik évüket, azt a kort, amikor már volt saját pálcájuk, és már bizonyították, hogy képesek azzal varázsolni, s ezzel kinyilvánították, hogy igazi boszorkányok vagy varázslók.

Nathan természetesen eleget tesz e követelményeknek. Mostanra már viselhetné is a családi jelvényt, és úgy gondolta, csak azért nincs neki még ilyen, mert mikor betöltötte a tizenkettőt, a lelke épp a testén kívül volt, amiatt a hülye bűbáj miatt. Vagy talán a Prince-ek nem tekintik őt a család tagjának?

A Prince család az egyik leginkább tisztelt varázslófamília volt, ha ugyan igaz, amit olvasott. Amit családjának a Prince-ágáról talált, az egyaránt volt izgalmas és ijesztő. Izgalmas volt, mert azt is megtudta, hogy a csokoládé története a varázslóvilágban összekapcsolódik a Prince-ek történetével. Ijesztő meg azért volt, mert minden felfedezés megerősítette abban a véleményében, hogy apja azért nem mutatta be őt a varázslóvilágnak, mert úgy gondolja, Nathan nem méltó erre a névre.

Isidorus Prince nagyon híres volt. Nathan azt olvasta, hogy ő volt az első varázsló, aki elegyítette a varázslatot a csokoládéval az 1840-es években, és alig tíz évvel később ő találta fel a csokibékát. Patikája, ahol akkoriban a csokoládét árulták, a leghíresebb lett az egész brit varázslóközösségben.

Isidorus csak az első volt a Pince-ek között, aki az elvarázsolt csokoládéval elismerést, sikert és vagyont szerzett. Nathan kíváncsi lett, vajon ez a vagyon most apja kezében van-e, de aztán gyorsan elhessegette ezt a gondolatot, mikor megtalálta azt az újságkivágást, miszerint ükapja eladta a családi csokoládé felhasználási jogát a Mézesfalásnak. A Prince család újabb tagjairól ezután alig-alig talált valamit.

A későbbi Prince-ek között Nathan talált egy képet a nagymamájáról, Eileen-ról, abból az időből, amikor az a Roxfortba járt. Mardekáros prefektus volt, s a köpkőcsapat kapitánya. Nagyon hasonlított Pitonra, az orra is, meg minden, és Nathan hirtelen ráébredt, micsoda szerencséje van, hogy a Grangerek orrát örökölte. Amikor Eileen hozzáment Tobiashoz, felvette a Piton nevet, s ezzel vége lett a Prince vonalnak. Az utolsó hivatkozást, amiben a Prince név szerepelt, Nathan egy lábjegyzetben találta, amiben arról volt szó, hogy Lisaneas Prince unokája, Eileen Piton fia, Perselus megszületett.

Nézve az apja születéséről szóló hírt az újságban, Nathan kíváncsi lett, hogy az ő születése benne volt-e a lapokban. A Reggeli Próféta legutolsó elsárgult példányát lapozgatva talált sok utalást anyjára és két barátjára, Harryre és Ronra vonatkozóan, de csak egy cikk említette anyja titokzatos eltűnését. Nathan sóhajtott, és letette az újságot.

Most, hogy már tudta, hogy apja egy pillantásnyi időre sem tévesztené szem elől, Nathan szembetalálta magát egy kérdéssel, amely eddig nem aggasztotta. Miért várt anyja olyan sokáig, hogy elmondja neki, hogy Piton professzor az apja? Miért nem voltak együtt, amikor ő megszületett? Mi ez a titok? Miért nem jelent meg a születése az újságban? Miért hagyta el anyja a varázslóvilágot? Egyáltalán: jártak egymással? Gondoltak arra, hogy egyszer összeházasodnak? Ha nem, miért nem?

És magyarázattal szolgál-e mindez arra, hogy miért nincs neki még saját Prince-családos jelvénye?

Bár egy csomó kérdésre nem tudta a választ, az utolsóra megvolt a megoldás: elkészíti a saját jelvényét. Megtalálta a Prince-ek címerét a könyvben, úgyhogy csak oda kell bűvölnie egy kitűzőre. Ha elég ügyes lesz, meglepheti apját a következő teán.  
~o0oOo0o~

 

Perselus nem tudott aludni. Mióta elfogadta, hogy álmai összekapcsolódtak a való életével, lelkiismerete nem hagyta nyugodni. Állandóan az járt a fejében, hogy milyen jövő vár Hermionéra és Nathanra, ha bevonódik az életükbe?

Valahányszor megpróbált a jövőre optimistán tekinteni, Hermionét csak szenvedni látta, amiért kötődik őhozzá. A rosszabb variáció: Hermione megtört, kielégítetlen, s ordítva követeli, hogy hagyja el, és soha vissza se térjen. S ha megálljt mondott is a közös jövőről szóló képzelgésnek, a rosszabb változat mindig csak még rosszabb lett.

Mint most is.

Épp Nathannal, ártatlan fiával töltötte a délutánt. Csodálatos volt, hogy milyen tiszta, milyen gondtalan, de most, miután a fiú elment, Perselus már csak egy másik fiúra tudott gondolni, a Fiúra, Aki Túlélte. Egy árvára, aki úgy nőtt fel, mint egy jelentéktelen mugli, aki előtt saját biztonsága érdekében titkolták igazi kilétét, akit végig becsaptak, s amit a fiú megszenvedett.

Lepusztult Fonó sori házában, körülvéve a falakat borító polcon sorakozó temérdek könyvével, a kezébe temette arcát, szorosan lehunyta a szemét, és megpróbálta gondolataiból kiűzni a tizenegy éves Harry Pottert, de nem ment. 

S most az sem segített, hogy eljött a Roxfortból. Ott volt a gondolat a fejében, szinte beleégett az elméjébe. Kivéve, hogy a gyűlölködő tekintet már nem mindig Potteré volt, Hanem időnként Nathané, akinek ártatlansága teljesen tovatűnt, a szeme olyan volt, mint a jég, és sütött belőle a gyűlölet. Perselus tudta, hogy ő a felelős mindezért.

Belemarkolt a hajába, s csak egyet akart: abbahagyni ezt a kínlódást. Ennek véget kell vetnie!

Nem is igen tudta, mit csinált, addig a pillanatig, míg a téglafal látványára nyitotta ki a szemét. Egy zsákutcába hoppanált, két épület közé, mint legutóbb is, hónapokkal ezelőtt. Akkor nem habozott, otthagyta a homályos helyet olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak lehetett. Most azonban nem mozdult, próbálta először megérteni, mi az, amit az ösztöne súg. Egy csapat hangoskodó ember ment el mellette, de nem vették őt észre.

 _Így lesz a legjobb_ – jutott az eszébe, aztán azt motyogta: - Ez nevetséges.

Nehéz lett volna megmondani, mire gondolt. Talán saját tehetetlenségére, hogy mozduljon végre és hagyja el a zsákutcát; az tényleg nevetséges volt, hogy ott ácsorog. De arra az abszurd ötletre is vonatkozhatott, hogy idejött Hermione után a délután közepén, hogy meggyőzze arról, hogy semmilyen érzelmet nem táplál iránta, dacára a múltkori hétvégének. No ez aztán tényleg nevetséges.

Egy csapat fiatal nő ment el mellette, hangosan nevetve.

Perselus rájuk bámult, és végre megindult a kövezett járdán a mugli egyetem kémiai részlege felé. A fagyos tekintetű, összetört Nathan látványával a fejében elsietett a viháncoló fiatal nők mellett, s egyre gyorsabban, egyre határozottabban lépdelt. Oda akart menni Hermione irodájába, és megmondani neki, hogy ami történt, az hiba volt, az asszonynak nincs is szüksége őrá, a legjobb lesz, ha elhagyja, hadd élje csak a nyomorult életét távol tőle. Nem fog válaszra várni, nem ad neki lehetőséget, hogy tiltakozásra nyissa azt a szép száját. Megkeresi, megmondja neki, amit kell, aztán elrohan, amilyen gyorsan csak tud.

Megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztuljanak a gondolatai.

Szóval megkeresi, megmondja neki, amit kell, aztán gyorsan otthagyja, hogy az asszony ne érhesse utol.

Töprengve húzta össze a szemöldökét, mert aggódni kezdett, hogy nem lesz alkalma megszökni, mielőtt a nő megfogja azzal a finom kezével az övét, mert tudja jól, hogy ha megérinti, akkor nem lesz elég ereje otthagyni… Akkor alulmarad.

Gondolataiból az rázta fel, hogy valakivel véletlenül összeütközött.

\- Elnézést kérek – mondta a férfi, aki nekiment.

\- Nem történt semmi.

Egymásra néztek, s akkor a mugli arcára kiült a felismerés. Nem akármelyik mugli volt az, hanem Hermione muglija. Perselus közömbös pillantás mögé rejtette meglepetését.

\- Hermionét keresi? – Gyanakvó kifejezés ült ki a férfi arcára. – Híreket hozott a fiáról?

 _A fiáról…_ Eredeti szándékait háttérbe szorította egy sürgetőbb ösztön, és Perselust elöntötte a düh. Nathan az _ő fiuk,_ nem csak Hermionéé, és ennek a muglinak semmi köze az ő fiához.

 _\- A fiam_ jól van – felelte röviden. – Nem mintha magának lenne bármi köze hozzá.

\- Mint Hermione barátja, ellent kell mondanom.

Perselusnak nem volt ideje, hogy reagáljon az ingerült hangra, annyira meghökkentették a szavak. A barátja… Elszállt belőle a düh, és helyet adott a dermedt zsibbadtságnak. Úgy hitte, az asszony kidobta a muglit, azután, ami köztük történt a hétvégén. Hogy most már csak ő létezik a számára…

Hátat fordított a muglinak, és bár még hallotta a hangját, oda se hederített.

_Nem az enyém. Sohasem volt az enyém. És nem is lesz soha az enyém._

Gyors léptei a zsákutcába vitték, ahonnan a Roxfort-béli, régi, jövőtlen nyomorúságába hoppanált.  
~o0oOo0o~

 

\- Hermione?

Az asszony felnézett, és megpillantotta Williamet az ajtóban. Nem is tudta, hogy a férfi már visszaérkezett amerikai útjáról. Hermione egyáltalán nem várta azt a beszélgetést, aminek közöttük meg kell történnie, de nem volt értelme halogatni. Azért rámosolygott.

\- Hát visszajöttél?

A férfi könnyed mosollyal válaszolt. – Hiányoztam? – kérdezte, majd közelebb lépett, megkerülte az íróasztalt és megcsókolta az asszonyt.

Hermione elszomorodott. Ő rángatta bele a férfit, és most meg kell bántania.

William leült az asszonnyal szemben.

\- Hogy van Nathan?

Hermionét váratlanul érte a kérdés.

\- Köszönöm, nagyszerűen.

\- Akkor mit akart itt az apja?

\- Nathan apja? – Hermione összevont szemöldökkel fürkészte Williamet.

\- Igen. Egymásba szaladtunk, mikor jöttem befelé az épületbe.

\- Perselusba? Itt?

\- De már elment. – Most Williamen volt a csodálkozás sora. – Be se jött hozzád?

\- Nem. – Hermionét rossz érzés fogta el. – Beszéltél vele?

\- Csak röviden. - Hermione rossz érzése a torkába kúszott, a szája kiszáradt. William folytatta. – Kérdeztem a fiadról, de gorombán azt felelte, hogy semmi közöm hozzá. Mindig ilyen?

\- Igen. És mit feleltél neki? – Hermione úgy érezte, az élete függ a választól.

\- Hát, hogy mivel a barátod vagyok, rám is tartozik, mi van Nathannal – válaszolt hevesen William.

\- Te jó ég… - suttogta Hermione, és a kezébe temette az arcát.

\- Hermione, jól vagy? – William rögtön az asszony mellett termett. - Nem akartalak megijeszteni. És különben is azt mondta, hogy Nathan jól van.

\- Jól vagyok. Valószínűleg utána kellene mennem. Sürgős lehet a dolog.

Meg kell találnia Perselust, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetséges. De a vállát fogó kezek aggódó szorítása arra figyelmeztette, hogy el kell intéznie valamit, mielőtt Perselus után indul.

\- Will… beszélnünk kell.

Szomorú volt, mert tudta, hogy összetöri a férfi szívét.

~o0oOo0o~

 

\- Perselus?

A férfi összerezzent, ahogy meghallotta a hangot.

\- Perselus, ott vagy?

Perselus a kandallóra nézett, ahol meglátta a hang forrását. Habozott egy pillanatra, és rendezte az arcvonásait, mielőtt a tűz elé lépett.

\- Mi van?

Az asszony hallgatott, mintha nem tudná, mit mondjon most, hogy a férfi válaszolt a hívásra.

\- Én… Átjöhetnék?

\- Nem! – hangzott a rövid válasz.

\- Perselus, beszélnünk kell, és szeretném, ha nem kellene közben a hideg padlón térdepelnem.

A férfi mintha nem is hallotta volna.

\- Vagy átjöhetnél te, ha akarsz. Vacsoráztál már?

\- Miért? Nem kéne inkább a barátodnak főzőcskézned?

\- Kérlek, Perselus. Beszélnünk kell. És akár innen, ha muszáj.

Perselus összefonta mellén a karját, és remélte, hogy eléggé unott képet vág. Amit érzett, az pedig düh volt az asszony színlelése miatt.

\- Jól van, legyen, ahogy akarod – kezdte Hermione. – Tudom, hogy találkoztál Williammal délután, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem tetszett neked, amit mondott. Egyszer randiztam vele, de az óta a délután óta nem. Ha arra lennél kíváncsi, hogy miért nem beszéltem vele erről, hát azért, mert csak tegnap érkezett haza külföldről. Azelőtt futottatok össze, mielőtt szakítottam volna vele, és ez meg is történt, rögtön, ahogy találkoztunk.

És ezt higgye is el? Micsoda nevetséges kifogás! Ennél a másodévesek is jobbat tudnak!

\- Perselus… - szólt sürgetőn az asszony. – Mondj valamit.

A férfi hallgatott.

\- Mikor engem kerestél… Mit akartál mondani?

\- Azért mentem oda, hogy véget vessünk annak, ami közöttünk folyik! Nem látom értelmét, tudod? – Végre szabadjára engedhette a dühét.

\- Nem, én meg annak nem látom értelmét, hogy véget vessünk annak, ami köztünk van – felelt Hermione. – Én nem ezt akarom.

Perselus horkantott.

\- Nem ezt? Hát akkor mit akarsz egyáltalán? Egy szeretőt a magányos hétvégékre?

\- Ó, az Isten szerelmére, nem! – kiáltott az asszony, aztán nagyot sóhajtott. – Ez a beszélgetés így örökké eltarthat. Kérlek, gyere át!

Hevessége visszhangot vert a férfi reménykedő szívében, s még inkább a megismételt hívás.

\- De ha nem akarsz átjönni ide – javasolta Hermione csodálatra méltó nyugalommal a hangjában -, akkor emeld fel a kandallórácsot, hogy átmehessek én.

Perselus nem akarta, hogy Hermione közelebb jöjjön. Mert mindig úgy csűri-csavarja, hogy kisfiúvá válik mellette, aki tele van reménykedéssel és bizonytalansággal. Nem. Elege van már abból, hogy teljesen sebezhetővé válik az asszony közelében.

\- Jól van – szakította félbe Hermione a gondolatait. – Hagyjuk. Majd megbeszéljük pénteken. Jó éjszakát, Perselus.

Perselus csak bámult az üres lángokba, melyek most sárgán és vörösen lobogtak, ahogy egy rendes tűz ég. Hermione, hála az égnek, elment.

Akkor miért nem érzi jobban magát?

Járkálni kezdett a kandalló előtt, tapogatta a szívét, csodálkozva magában, hogy vajon mitől fáj olyan nagyon. Hermione azt mondta, véget vetett annak a kis viszonynak a muglival. Tud-e neki hinni? Az övé lehet akkor?

_Nem az enyém. Soha nem is lesz az enyém._

De ennek dacára Perselus szíve egyre hevesebben vert.

Hermionénak tudnia kell, hogy semmiféle mugli nem férkőzhet Nathan életébe. Nincs olyan férfi, aki elmondhatná, hogy az ő barátja. Nincs olyan férfi, aki úgy érinthetné meg, úgy csókolhatná, ahogy ő, Perselus Piton tette.

Felmordult fájó szívvel, és a járkálást képtelen volt abbahagyni. Aztán lépett egy nagyot és egy maréknyi hopp-port szórt a tűzbe.

\- Hermione Granger lakása – bökte ki vicsorogva míg belépett a tűzbe, és majdnem elvesztette az egyensúlyát, mikor akadály nélkül bukott ki a kandallóból, egyenesen a nappaliba. Körülnézett, és meglátta Hermionét, aki a díványon ült, és feszülten nézett rá.

\- Miért nem véded a kandallód a betolakodóktól?

Most, immár visszanyerve egyensúlyát jobban körülnézett, és összehúzott szemmel tekintett az asszonyra. – Vagy vártál valakit?

\- Téged – felelt Hermione. – Tudtam, hogy eljössz – tette hozzá mosolyogva. – Bár azt gondoltam, tovább tart a konokságod.

\- Miféle játékot játszol velem?

Az asszony elkomorodott.

\- Ez nem játék. Azt hittem, tudod. Egyébként miért jöttél be az egyetemre? Gondolom, Nathan jól van. – A kérdésben Hermione könnyed beszédmódja mögött kis aggodalom érződött.

\- Igen, jól van – bólintott Perselus, és a fia említésére haragjának egy része tovatűnt.

Most – bármilyen önző is volt - rémes ötletnek tűnt, hogy bement a nő munkahelyére, mert ezzel aggodalmat okozott. Kétségbeesésében, s hogy kiűzze elméjéből rémes képzelgéseit, hagyta, hogy elragadják az indulatai, és egy pillanatig komolyan hitte, hogy azzal, ha eltaszítja magától a nőt, ura lehet egy olyan helyzetnek, amely felett már akkor elvesztette az irányítást, mikor először találkozott az asszony lelkével. Feltette magában, hogy emlékezteti Hermionét arra, hogy a kapcsolatuk minden részletében rossz és káros, de a vége az lett, hogy visszatért a Roxfortba pusztító féltékenységgel és vakon minden más meggondolásra.

Várakozóan nézett a nőre, előre hulló haja védelmébe bújt, majd hátat fordított, és a könyvespolcot fürkészte, mert tudta, hogy az asszony – aki csak várta, hogy megszólaljon - leolvassa érzéseit az arcából.

\- Azért mentem az egyetemre, hogy beszéljünk… - kezdte sóhajtva.

\- Rólunk? – próbált segíteni Hermione.

\- Én képtelen vagyok erre, Hermione – mondta Perselus a kék, bőrkötéses kötetnek. – Jobb, ha most vetünk véget neki.

A nő hallgatása kényelmetlen súllyal nehezedett a lelkére. A zsebébe süllyesztette a kezét, nem tudván, mi egyebet kezdhetne magával.

\- Ezt akarod?

\- Igen – felelte Perselus gyorsan és elkeseredetten, hogy talán tényleg vége.

\- Nem tűnsz nagyon meggyőzőnek – mondta az asszony. – Ha tényleg annyira akarnád, hogy köztünk vége legyen mindennek, sértő szavakat vágnál a fejemhez, és nem a könyveimet bámulnád, mintha egy ritka kollekció részei lennének.

Perselus erre gyorsan megfordult.

\- Nathan pontosan ugyanezt csinálja - magyarázta Hermione békítő, szomorú mosollyal.

\- Amit mondtam, azt úgy is értettem – szólt Perselus figyelmeztetőn.

\- Nem úgy értetted.

\- Hazugnak tartasz? Éppen te?

Az asszony viselkedése ingerelte. A tény, hogy olyasmit von kétségbe, amiben ő maga is kételkedik, nem számított sokat. E pillanatban azért gyűlölte, mert ő volt az alárendelt fél a beszélgetés folyamán, nem az asszony.

\- Szerintem ez a helyzet – mondta Hermione. – Nem akarod, hogy eltűnjek az életedből, csak mondod.

\- Nem tudhatod, mit akarok – mordult Perselus. – Ne gondold, hogy annyira ismersz.

Hermione egyetértőn bólintott.

\- De meg akarlak ismerni. Miért nem mondod el nekem, hogy mit akarsz?

Perselus gúnyosan horkantott. Aztán váratlanul elfelejtett minden gorombaságot, amit az asszony fejéhez akart vágni, s csak egyetlenegy kérdés maradt, az, amelyet azóta akart megkérdezni, amióta csak Hermione visszatért az életébe. Akarta, igazán akarta, hogy ne bukjon ki belőle, de…

\- Én meg akarlak érteni, de téged nem lehet! – kiabálta. – Először kezed-lábad töröd, csak hogy bizonyítsd, hogy nem vagyok áruló csak azért, mert megöltem Albust. Aztán elkezdesz velem dolgozni, segítesz félrevezetni a Sötét Nagyurat, és próbálsz barátságos lenni velem.   
Aztán megerőszakollak.

\- Perselus…

\- Nem! – mordult fel Perselus és rámeredt az asszonyra . - Befejezem. Megerőszakollak, te meg megköszönöd, mintha valami átkozottul nagy szívességet tettem volna. Aztán, valami számomra felfoghatatlan okból kifolyólag megszülöd a gyerekünket. Aztán eldugod előlem – megjegyzem az bölcs dolog volt. Nyilvánvalóan tudtad, hogy nem vagyok jó neki, de aztán elvárod tőlem, hogy másképp gondoljam. Én nem tudok… - Elcsuklott a hangja. – Hogy hiheted egyáltalán, hogy nem teszem tönkre az életeteket? Mert ez fog történni! Nem azért, mert úgy akarom, hanem mert mindig ez történik. Én tönkreteszem mindenki életét. – Megtorpant, ránézett az asszonyra, aki nyugodt érdeklődéssel hallgatta, mintha csak egy unalmas bájital főzését tanítaná neki, pedig épp most öntötte ki neki a szívét. – Te nem is figyelsz rám! – kiáltotta felháborodva.

\- De igen – felelt csendesen Hermione. – Minden szavadat hallottam, minden aggodalmadat. Szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy mindig tudatában voltam a félelmeidnek. Csak épp nem értem, hogy ez miért választana el bennünket. Nem mintha egy rózsatengerben úsztunk volna idáig. Persze, hogy én is félek, aggódom, leginkább azért, mert mindez Nathant is érinti. Nem bocsátanám meg magamnak, ha valami történne Nathannal, úgyhogy ez mindig az eszemben jár. Sosem gondoltam, hogy a kapcsolatunk zavartalan lesz, és boldogan élünk, míg meg nem halunk. Csak éppen nem tudok boldog lenni nélküled. Nem tündérmesébe illő, boldog életet akarok, hiszen te nem vagy a szőke herceg, és én sem vagyok az elrabolt királylány, csak a reális életben megvalósítható, hétköznapian lehetséges boldog életre vágyom, Perselus. Én csak egy hétköznapi asszony vagyok, aki szerelmes egy hihetetlenül konok férfiba, aki azt gondolja, mindig készen kell állnia, hogy megóvja a nőt, hogy méltó legyen a szerelmére. A probléma az, hogy én nem vagyok egy toronyba zárt királylány. Nem kell, hogy megmentsen valami herceg. Bár te félig valóban az vagy. – Az asszony szép szája lassan mosolyra húzódott.

Perselus ezt hallva felhorkant.

Hermione felállt a díványról, és a férfi elé állt. – Én őszintén hiszem, hogy meg tudjuk csinálni.

\- És te képes vagy mindent kockára tenni azzal, hogy bízol bennem? Bolond vagy, Hermione.

\- Talán igen, de nem én vagyok az egyetlen, igaz?

Végigsimította a férfi arcát, és a keze hátracsúszott a nyakához, hogy úgy vonja magához. Perselus vágyón hajolt föléje, és gyöngéden megcsókolta. Sokkal nagyobb bolond annál, mint amilyennek az asszony gondolja, de végre az a fájdalom, ami egész este nyomta a szívét, egyszerre elmúlt.

\- Megtaláljuk a helyes megoldást – bizonygatta Hermione. – Lassan kezdjük, és meglátjuk, hogy haladunk. 

\- Mi van a muglival? – kérdezte a férfi felhúzott szemöldökkel.

\- Sosem jelentett fenyegetést rád nézve – felelt az asszony. És mielőtt a férfi tiltakozni kezdett volna, hozzátette: - Ma szakítottam vele, ahogy már mondtam.

\- Hogy legyen Nathannal? – Kis csönd állt be, míg egy pillanatra elgondolkodtak azon, mit is jelent a kapcsolatuk a fiuknak. – Nem szeretném még bevonni – mondta Perselus kérőn.

Hermione habozott, aztán bólintott. – Egyelőre.

Megcsókolta a férfit, akinek ez a csók kissé rövidnek tűnt. Aztán azt mondta:

\- Meg kellene csinálnom a vacsorát. Éhes vagyok.

Ezzel Perselus is így volt, hát megcsókolta Hermionét újra, míg csak önfeledtségéből magához nem térítette az asszony elégedett kis nyögése. Megszakította a csókot. Forróságot érzett a mellében, a nyakában, és tudta, hogy tüzel az arca.

Hermione megköszörülte a torkát. – Szereted a tésztát?

Perselus bólintott, bár zavarban volt, hogy látszik rajta, mennyire nem ura magának.

\- Jó… - mondta az asszony, és otthagyta a férfit egyedül a nappaliban. - Találsz brandyt és whiskyt a könyvespolc melletti szekrényben. Szolgáld ki magad – mondta már a konyhából.

Perselus nem törődött a javaslattal, Hermione után ment. A konyhaajtóban megkérdezte: - Van borod is?

Hermione ijedten rándult össze, elárulva ezzel idegességét. Ez valahogy megnyugtatta a férfit, mert azt jelentette: nincs egyedül ezeken az ismeretlen vizeken.

\- Én… - dadogta az asszony -, …van ott egy üveg. – És a mögötte álló magas szekrényre mutatott.

Perselus elővette a bort és két poharat. Hermione a gombát kockázta, Perselus pedig az ajtófélfának támaszkodva figyelte, s lassan bontotta az üveget.

\- A megfelelő méretre vágom, professzor úr?

\- Azt hittem főzöl, nem bájitalt keversz.

Az asszony mosolya beragyogta a konyhát. Perselusnak úgy tűnt, olyan ez, mint annyi más alkalommal, mikor lelkében járt itt, s mintha maga mögött hagyta volna a régi életet, kezdve egy újat. Vágyott odalépni a tűzhely mellé, és orrát a kavargató asszony hajába temetni. Ehelyett azonban kibontotta az italt, egy pohár bort Hermione keze ügyébe helyezett, és a másik pohárral a kezében nekidőlt az ajtófélfának

Egyetlen hang hallatszott csak, a kés kopogása a vágódeszkán. De Perselus a fülében hallotta szíve hangos dobogását. Szerette volna, ha szól a zene, mint olyankor általában, mikor az asszony egyedül volt a konyhában. Talán dúdolna, ringatózna a teste a zene ütemére. Perselus hosszan kortyolt a borából, és vigyázott, nehogy elragadják az emlékek, és valami olyat csináljon, ami helytelen.

\- Erősen szereted?

\- Pardon… Mit mondtál?

\- Tehetek bele chilit? – ismételte meg Hermione a kérdést, mutatva az erős chilipaprikát.

\- Igen. – Hideg zuhanyt kell vennie ez után az este után.

Figyelte az asszonyt, aki elővett egy serpenyőt. Amit Hermione felajánlott neki… egy új élet, esély arra, hogy önmaga lehessen annyi elvesztegetett év után… Erre még nem volt példa. Újra hosszan kortyolt a borból, és arra gondolt, mi következhet a vacsora után, és emlékezett, mit látott, mikor az asszony a muglival vacsorázott… No még egy kortyot…

\- Vissza kellene mennem a Roxfortba. – Perselus letette a poharat a konyhapultra.

Hermione keze megállt, és a férfira nézett figyelmesen, megfejthetetlen pillantással.

Tekintetétől Perselus mozdulni sem tudott, míg csak Hermione a fakanálra nem fordította a szemét.

\- Mi a baj? Mi bánt?

\- Hermione… - Figyelte az asszonyt vad pillantással, szinte hipnotizálta. Hermione abbahagyta a kavarást. Perselus tekintete a nő kezéről az arcára siklott.

– Én…

\- Maradj itt vacsorára. – Hermione újra kezdte a munkát, és Perselus maradt, csöndben figyelve őt. Csak akkor mozdult meg, mikor követte az asszonyt a szobába, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá az asztalnál.

\- Nem mintha nem ezt csinálnánk minden szombaton – jegyezte meg Hermione félénk mosollyal.

\- Hol van Nathan akkor? – kérdezett vissza Perselus. Ez teljesen más, és ezt Hermione is jól tudta. Sóhajtott.

\- Perselus…

\- Tudom, mit akarsz ezzel elérni.

\- Meg akarom veled enni a vacsorát. Ez ilyen egyszerű. Bár te nyilvánvalóan azt gondolod, titokzatos terveket szövök a hátad mögött. – Egyenesen a férfi szemébe nézett.

\- Nem – felelte Perselus.

Hermione szedett neki, aztán magának is. Bekapta az első falatot, és a férfi ugyanígy tett.

Úgy tűnt, a vacsora teljes csendben fog lefolyni, de mikor Perselus már épp befejezte volna, Hermione letette az evőeszközt, és nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Sajnálom – szólt. – Azt hittem, kezdjük megérteni egymást. Nem akarlak erőltetni. – Behunyta a szemét egy pillanatra. – Kiborítasz a hallgatásoddal.

Perselus meg se tudott szólalni. Ráébredt, hogy az asszonyt bántja, hogy képtelen úgy viselkedni, mint egy normális férfi. Az első dolgot csinálta, amiről feltételezte, hogy jó lesz: a kezét Hermione kezére tette. Az asszony feszültsége engedett, és ez olyan volt Perselus számára, mint valami nyugtató főzet.

\- Köszönöm, hogy meghívtál vacsorára. Nagyon ízletes volt.

Hermione nevetett, és tenyerét a férfi kezébe fordította.

\- Nagyon szívesen. Köszönöm, hogy itt maradtál.

Perselus kérdezősködött a mugli szomszédságról. Hermione mesélt a szomszédokról meg a mugli barátairól. Perselus kérdezett Nathan mugli barátai felől is. Hermione elmondta, hogy szeretett Nathan iskolába menni a szomszéd fiúval, aki a legjobb barátja volt évekig. Perselus megkérdezte, hogy lett az asszony kémiaprofesszor. Hermione mesélt az egyetemen töltött napjairól, hogy mi volt, mikor még egyetemista volt, hogy hívták kutatónak, majd lett később professzor.

Közben mindegyre a férfi ujjaival játszott. Aki ott maradt volna örökre, hogy minél többet megtudjon az asszonyról, és minden kézmozdulatot kiélvezzen.

Sokáig beszélgettek. A férfi az asszonyt nézte, és egymás után tette fel a kérdéseket. Bármire, ami felkeltette az érdeklődését, rákérdezett, remélve, hogy Hermione soha nem fárad bele sem a lelkes válaszadásba, sem ujjai finom játékába.

\- És mi történt, mikor rájöttek, hogy ellopta az ötletedet?

\- Kirakták a programból. – Majd egy kis szünet után hozzátette: - Úgy érzem, halálra untatlak ezekkel a történetekkel. – Mielőtt a férfi tiltakozhatott volna, elengedte a kezét. – És nézz az órára!

Perselus odanézett. Már éjfélre járt. Az asszony felállt az asztaltól. Perselus is így tett. Hermione kivitte az edényeket a konyhába. A férfi elállt az útjából. Nem tudta, mit kellene tennie. Menjen utána? Várjon? Segítsen neki?

Hermione visszajött és megállt a férfi előtt. – Nagyon jól éreztem magam. Megfogta a férfi kezét. – Köszönöm, hogy adsz nekünk esélyt.

Perselus megcsókolta az asszony puha száját, aztán megcsókolta újra meg újra, míg azok a gyönyörű ajkak gyöngéden nem viszonozták az érintését.

Ez maga a mennyország.

Még soha nem csókolt meg ilyen hosszan egy nőt, és folytatni tudta volna egész éjszakán át, ha Hermione hátra nem lép, és finoman a kandalló irányába nem kezdi tessékelni. 

\- Jobb lesz, ha mész. Késő van. – Hermione hangosan kiáltotta a roxforti Piton-lakást. A zöld lángok megvilágították az arcát. Perselus újra megcsókolta. Hermione mosolyogva tolta el magától. – Menj. Pénteken majd találkozunk.

Perselus még lopott egy csókot, mielőtt a zöld lángok elragadták volna az asszonytól, és könnyed nevetésétől.  
~o0oOo0o~

 

Kedves Ginny néni!

Köszönöm az édességet, amit a múlt héten küldtél. Majdnem biztos vagyok benne, hogy a bátyáid üzletéből való. Igazam van? Legközelebb többet is küldhetsz, mert Andy is szereti.

Talán tudnál nekem segíteni egy mágiatörténet házi feladatban. Szükségem lenne egy kitűzőre, amelyen olyan szimbólum van, mint amit a levelemre is rátettem. Ez olyan, mint egy családi jelvény, ha hallottál már ilyesmiről. Szeretnék egy ilyet magamnak csinálni, de még nem tudom a bűbájt. Próbáltam, de valami mindig hiányzik az ábrából, vagy elhalványodik egy perc múlva… Remélem, tudsz nekem segíteni.

Mondd meg Lilynek, hogy már elkezdtem a választ a levelére. Biztos, hogy holnap már kész is lesz.

Szeretettel

Nathan Granger

 

-oOoOoOoOo-

 

Hermione feszültsége lecsillapodott, mikor belépve a nagyterembe, azt látta, hogy Perselus mellett mindkét ülőhely foglalt. A legközelebbi szék, melyre le tudott ülni vacsorázni, hárommal is odébb volt, Remus bal oldalán.

\- Jó estét, Hermione – köszöntötte a tanár. Milyen volt a heted?

\- Nagyszerű, köszönöm. Hogy vannak az osztályok, meg a Griffendél Ház?

És Hermione mindennapi beszélgetésbe merült régi barátjával, de időről időre Perselus felé nézett, próbálta elkapni a pillantását, hogy valahogy kommunikáljanak.

\- … a gyerekek meg… - mondta Remus, de a mondat közepén megállt, a háta mögé nézett, aztán megkérdezte: - Hogy állnak a dolgok köztetek?

\- Hogy? Bocsánat, de épp ott tartottál, hogy…

\- Perselusszal. Észrevettem, hogy mostanában milyen rendesen bánik Nathannal, de veled hogy viselkedik?

\- Udvariasan – felelt Hermione, s közben felidézte, milyen is Perselus ajkának és kezének érintése a bőrén. – Persze vitatkozunk, de gondolom, semmire sem lehet jutni vele egy kis előzetes vita nélkül, nem?

Remus hümmögött, és olyan tekintettel nézett rá, melyet Hermione kissé vallatónak érzett,.és nem nagyon tetszett neki.

\- És hogy van Harry mostanában?

A hirtelen témaváltás meglepte Hermionét és még kényelmetlenebbül kezdte érezni magát.

\- Nem láttam már egy ideje.

\- Talán most lehetőséged lesz rá, hogy összefussatok. Helyettesíteni fog, mert közeledik a telihold.

Hermione próbált Remusra figyelni, de időnként Perselusra tévedt a pillantása. Időnként találkozott a tekintetük, de Perselus sokkal diszkrétebb volt mint Hermione, s így nehéz lett volna megmondani, észrevette-e az asszony érdeklődését.

Hermione egyenesen a pincébe ment vacsora után. Nem szűrődött ki fény sem az iroda, sem a férfi lakosztályának ajtaja alól. Homlokráncolva indult vissza a nagyterem felé, mikor észrevette a bájitalterem ajtaja alatt a gyönge fénycsíkot.

Kopogott.

\- Szabad! – jött a felelet, mire Hermione elmosolyodott.

Benyitott, és ott találta a férfit, aki azonban nem volt egyedül. Három fiú és egy lány, valószínűleg harmadévesek küszködtek különböző feladatokkal, míg Perselus ült az íróasztalnál. Minden szem az ajtó felé fordult.

\- Vissza a munkához! – mordult fel Perselus. A tanulók csüggedten engedelmeskedtek. A férfi felállt az asztaltól, és az ajtóhoz lépett az asszony mellé.

\- Bocsánat a zavarásért – szabadkozott Hermione.

\- Parancsolsz valamit? – kérdezte Perselus udvariasan.

\- Semmi olyat, ami nem várhatna – hazudta Hermione, de belül majd elepedt egy érintésért, és a férfi jelenléte, a hangja zenéje csak még sürgetőbbé tette ezt az érzést, hisz itt volt tőle egy karnyújtásnyira.

\- A mai estét ezekkel a tökelütöttekkel kell eltöltenem – mondta a férfi jó hangosan, hogy mögötte a tanulók is hallják. – Ha várhat a dolog holnapig… - tette hozzá bocsánatkérő pillantással.

\- Holnap. Természetesen. Jó éjszakát Perselus.

Perselus bólintott és az íróasztal felé menet jól odasózott egyet az egyik fiúnak. Hermione gyorsan becsukta az ajtót, mielőtt még keményebb lesz szegény tanulók büntetése.

Várt még egy kicsit ébren a szobájában, de aztán belátta, hogy reményei ellenére Perselus nem fog jönni. Akkor elaludt, és persze róla álmodott, nem tudván mit is jelent ez.

Reggel megint nem sikerült a férfi mellett helyet kapnia, és mielőtt a pincébe indulhatott volna, hogy találkozzanak, Nathan jött oda hozzá.

\- Szia mami. Az apu laborjába indultál?

\- Igen. Jössz velem?

Nathan mosolya válaszolt, és Hermione beletörődött, hogy még egy reggel el fog múlni Perselus érintése nélkül. Segített, hogy a bájitalfőzés folyamata elterelte a gondolatait a férfiról. Képtelen volt felmenni a nagyterembe ebédre, ezért Nathant küldte fel. Mikor a fiú visszajött, beszámolt róla, hogy megkérte a házimanókat, hozzanak szendvicseket, Hermione azonban ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Nathan fölmenjen a nagyterembe, és rendes ebédet egyen.

\- De én itt akarok lenni, hogy én tegyem bele a turbolyalevelet – vitatkozott Nathan.

\- És itt akarsz lenni, amikor beleteszem az ördöghurok-gyökeret. Pedig már mondtam, hogy az túl veszélyes.

\- De mami. Nem összevágni akarom, csak nézni, hogy te hogy vágod össze – nyafogott Nathan.

Hermione fölemelt kézzel csendet intett. Az utolsó húsz balról-jobbra kavarást számolta, s figyelte, tökéletes színű lesz-e a bájital.

\- Tejfehér lett? – kérdezte Nathan, és közelebb lépett, hogy belekukkantson az üstbe.

Hermione folytatta volna a vitát, de torkán akadt a szó, mikor szeme sarkából meglátta, hogy Perselus lépett be az ajtón.

\- Ki rendelte ezt? – kérdezte a férfi, a szendvicses tálcával a kezében.

\- Én – felelt Nathan. Az apjához lépett, és megpróbálta elérni a tálcát.

\- Miből gondoltad, hogy ezekre szükség van? – kérdezte Perselus, és nem engedte a tálcához férni Nathant. – A szendvicsek nem tartoznak a bájital hozzávalók közé, vagy igen?

\- Nem – felelt bosszankodva Nathan.

\- Vidd ki a tálcát – rendelkezett Perselus, de újra magasra emelte, mikor Nathan újra megpróbálta elérni. – És különben is, miért nem eszel a nagyteremben?

\- Pontosan erről beszélgettünk az előbb – bólogatott Hermione.

\- Mami… - próbált újra vitatkozni Nathan.

\- Persze valószínűleg már késő van az ebédhez – mondta Perselus. – Vidd a tálcát az irodába, és legközelebb tedd azt, amit anyád mond.

\- Igen uram. – Nathan kiment a laborból.

\- Köszönöm. – Hermione most már végre egyedül volt Perselusszal.

A férfi meghajtotta a fejét, tudomásul véve a köszönetet, s közben végig az asszonyt nézte. Tekintetétől, mindattól, amit ez a pillantás ígért, Hermione megborzongott. Próbált harcolni az érzés ellen, visszafordult az üstjéhez. Nem hagyhatta, hogy megzavarja ez a pillanat a bájitalfőzést. Meg kell keverni. Most. Kinyújtotta a kezét a keverőpálca felé.

\- Ötpercenként kell megkeverni, kezdve hétszer húsz keveréssel, az óramutató járásával egyezően. – Perselus mintha olvasott volna az asszony gondolataiban. Hermione befejezett egy keverés-sorozatot, majd gondosan kivette a pálcát a bájitalból. – Innen átveszem – mondta a férfi. – Menj, egyél te is Nathannal. Hány kör van még hátra?

\- Öt. De az ebéd ráér. Egyébként köszönöm.

A férfi szorosan az asszony mellé lépett, szuggesztív tekintete a helyére cövekelte Hermionét. Egy öleléssel felért, ahogy kivette a nő kezéből a keverőpálcát.

\- Azt hiszem, a szendvicsek az irodában vannak – duruzsolta a nő fülébe, majd visszalépett egyet, s ezért az asszony kicsit feléje billent.

Hermione kinyitotta a szemét, melyet az imént lehunyt a férfi hangjának elsöprő hatására. Az elhúzott száj elárulta, hogy Perselus nagyon is jól tudja, mit csinál. Ez megijesztette Hermionét.

\- Azt hiszem, a szendvicsek várhatnak, míg a bájitalfőzés túljut ezen a folyamaton.

Kinyújtotta a kezét, újra megfogta a keverőpálcát.

A félrehúzott száj már nem volt sehol. – Menj, egyél valamit, majd én figyelek az üstre.

Hermionénak nem volt ideje vitatkozni, így vonakodva odaengedte a férfit a kondérhoz, aki azonnal el is kezdte a harmadik kavarás-sorozatot. Ahogy Hermione önkéntelenül is számolta a kavarásokat, a férfi megszólalt: - Tudom, hogy kell keverni egy bájitalt. Azt is tudom, mennyi a húsz. – Meg is állt pontosan húsznál és gondosan kiemelte a pálcát a folyadékból. – Biztosítlak, hogy azt is tudom, hogy pontosan öt percnek kell eltelnie, hogy folytassam a feladatot.

\- A színe…

\- Tudom. Menj ebédelni, Hermione. Nem fogom elrontani a bájitalodat.

Persze, hogy nem fogja. Hermione megadóan kiment a laborból, és ott találta Nathant az irodában, békésen falatozva.

\- Apu figyel a bájitalodra?

\- Igen. – Hermione leült, vett egy szendvicset, és azon tűnődött, mi az ördög is történt közte és Perselus között. A férfi manipulálta, játszott az érzéseivel, ő pedig teljesen a hatása alá került.

Aztán pedig…

Hermione sóhajtott.

Perselus csak segíteni akart, ő pedig megbántotta őt azzal a túlbuzgósággal, amellyel minden munkáját végzi. Senki sem tudna jobban vigyázni a főzetére Perselusnál, és ő mégis megsértette a kételkedésével.

\- Szerinted nem bánná, ha visszamennék a laborba?

\- Persze, hogy nem, édesem. Eleget ettél?

\- Igen. Akarod, hogy megvárjalak?

\- Nem, menj csak előre. De ne szólj hozzá, ha éppen számolja a kavarásokat.

Egy perccel később, mikor Hermione is belépett a laborba, Perselus az utolsó ciklusnál tartott, és Nathan figyelmesen nézte az apját. Hermione odalépett, mikor a férfi kiemelte a kavarópálcát. Mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Perselus átnyújtotta az eszközt, és azt mondta:

\- Tessék.

Gyors léptekkel hagyta el a szobát, és ott hagyta Hermionét, aki azon törte a fejét, hogy tudná helyrehozni ezt a taktikai hibát.  
~o0oOo0o~

 

Perselus tartózkodóan viselkedett a vacsora alatt, de Nathan csevegésére mindig válaszolt. Az étkezés végére Hermione már annyira rosszul érezte magát a korábban történtek miatt, hogy búcsúzáskor megkérte Nathant, várjon egy kicsit odakint.

\- Sajnálom, amit a laborban csináltam.

\- Késő van – emlékeztette a férfi.

\- Nem akarok elmenni anélkül, hogy biztos lennék benne, megérted, hogy a viselkedésem meglepődésből fakadt. A jelenléted teljesen megzavart. Sajnálom, hogy rosszul reagáltam. Nem tudom, mi ütött belém, én…

\- Nathan vár.

\- Nem akarok elmenni – fakadt ki Hermione. Nem akarta otthagyni a férfit, mielőtt nem biztos abban, hogy megbocsátott neki. De Perselus meghatározhatatlan kifejezéssel nézett rá, ezzel pattanásig feszítve Hermione idegeit.

– Veletek megyek – szólt Perselus. Kinyitotta, majd tartotta az ajtót az asszonynak, aztán kiléptek a pincefolyosóra.

\- Apu?

\- Veletek megyek ma este – válaszolt egyszerűen Perselus.

Megvárták, míg Nathant beengedi a Kövér Dáma, s akkor Hermione hirtelen megragadta a férfi kezét.

\- Perselus…

\- Ne itt – morogott Perselus körülnézve.

\- Akkor nálam? – ajánlkozott az asszony.

A férfi megindult, Hermione kezét fogva, aki egy kissé megnyugodott. Perselus megvárta, míg az asszony kinyitja az ajtót. Odabent Hermione már nem tudta magában tartani aggodalmát.

\- Nem is volt alkalmam megköszönni, hogy segítettél a laborban.

Perselus keze melegen a nő arcára simult.

– Elég ebből – szólt, és megcsókolta Hermionét, aki majdnem összecsuklott a megkönnyebbüléstől. Átölelte a férfi nyakát, a testét hozzászorította.

\- Köszönöm. – Hátrasimította a férfi haját, kezével és tekintetével is az arcát simogatta.

\- Tudod te, mit csináltál velem ott a laborban? – kérdezte. – Teljesen elvetted az eszem. – Keze lesiklott a férfi nyakán és mellén, becsúszott a két karja alá, míg el nem érte a hátát.

\- Túlbecsülsz - mormolta Perselus az asszony fülébe, akinek ettől a hangtól mintha megolvadtak volna a csontjai.

Elgyengülten a férfira mosolygott, mielőtt újra megcsókolta.

\- Itt tudnék állni, és ölelni meg csókolni téged egész nap, a bájitalt meg hagynám a csudába…

\- Nem kell annyit beszélni… - S hogy megmutassa, mit kellene inkább csinálni, Perselus az asszony ajkára szorította a száját. Hermione önfeledten adta át magát a csóknak. Kezük eddig ismeretlen helyekre vándorolt, s a csend vágyakozó zihálásba fordult.

Talán ideje újra kezdeni a beszélgetést.

\- Perselus… - próbálkozott Hermione a csókot megszakítva, és orrát Perselus nyakához nyomva. A férfi kisimította a nő haját az arcából, hüvelykujja simogatásával újabb borzongást keltve.

\- Szomjas vagyok.

\- Innál egy pohár vizet? – kérdezte Hermione, kilépve az ölelésből.

\- Talán el kellene mennem.

\- Nem! – tiltakozott Hermione. – Maradj! – A férfi keze után nyúlt, és a kanapéhoz húzta. – Maradj, és meséld el, milyen heted volt. Mit csináltál azóta, hogy szerdán láttuk egymást?

Perselus nézte az asszonyt, míg az megtöltött két poharat vízzel. – Cseverészni akarsz? Nem csinálhatunk úgy, mintha csak most találkoztunk volna.

\- Miért nem?

\- Mert az én emlékeim rólad nem fognak csak úgy maguktól eltűnni. Persze technikailag eltüntethetném őket, de te érted, hogy gondolom. Hosszú ideje ismerjük már egymást, nem csak egy pár napja.

\- De mások a körülmények. Mi is mások vagyunk.

Perselus egyet nem értése jeleként vonta fel a szemöldökét. Hermione átnyújtotta az egyik pohár vizet.

\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy egyáltalán nem változtál semmit az elmúlt tíz év alatt? – A férfi mellé ült, és várta a választ.

\- Komolyan azt hiszed, nem ugyanaz az ember vagyok, mint akivel először találkoztál a Roxfortban? – Hermione látta a férfi arcán, hogy az halálos komolyan kérdezi ezt.

\- Én sem vagyok az a lány, aki húsz éve voltam, és biztos vagyok benne, te sem vagy már az a férfi, akivel akkor találkoztam.

\- A fiúk, a lányok gyakran változnak. De a férfiak, a nők… Van egy bizonyos pont az életben, amikor a cselekedeteket nem lehet meg nem történtté tenni, és a sorsod következmények sorozatának folyamaként halad. Az én életem mindig olyan volt, mint egy kisiklott vonat; eltiport és szétzúzott mindent, ami változtatott volna ezen a folyamaton.

Hermione elgondolkodott. – Igazad lehet, de…

\- Semmi „de”.

\- De… folytatta Hermione -, mindig új utak nyílnak, és választhatunk, és noha nem mindig felismerhető köztük a különbség, azért van esélyünk a változásra. És te megváltoztál. Én is. Mindketten változtunk.

\- Bár egyetértek azzal, hogy mások lettünk, mindig a múltunk lesz a bázisa annak, hogy kik vagyunk. Ha te nem tartozol Potter körébe, nem lennél az a nő, aki ma vagy.

\- És ki vagyok szerinted?

\- Egy komplett őrült, aki totálisan bizakodó, aki túlbuzgóan küzd mások helyett, de sosem önmagáért. Egy törtető.

Hermione a férfira mosolygott. – Milyen hízelgő.

Perselus bólintott.

\- És ki vagy te? – kérdezte az asszony gondolkodás nélkül, csak később villant be neki, milyen súlyos is ez a kérdés.

A férfi elfordította a pillantását.

Mielőtt a csönd fagyossá vált volna, Hermione közelebb húzódott és megfogta Perselus kezét.

\- Szabad? – kérdezte. Perselus nem szólt semmit, de nem is tiltakozott.

\- Nem állítom, hogy olyan jól ismerlek, sem azt, hogy annyira régóta. – Az asszony mosolygott, próbálta oldani a hangulatot, és melegíteni a férfi kezét. – Nagyon különbözöl attól a férfitól, akivel a háború alatt találkoztam. És mielőtt félbeszakítanál, meg kell mondjam, hogy még mindig olyan félelmetes, igazságtalan, szándékosan gonosz és briliáns vagy, mint mindig is voltál, de mindezek mögött úgy tűnt, valahogy üres vagy. Nem tudom, mi hiányzott, de ezek után az őrült hónapok után már úgy gondolom, az a hiány megszűnt. Talán azért, mert több időt töltünk együtt. De lehet, hogy ez csak az én benyomásom volt rólad, aki olyan sok komoly stresszt élt át a háború alatt. Nem tudom biztosan. De nekem jobban tetszik ez a mostani változat.

\- Most én jövök. Tehát félelmetes, igazságtalan, szándékosan gonosz és briliáns vagyok.

Hermione nevetett. – És mi még?

Perselus megszorította Hermione kezét, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Nathan megváltoztatott – ismerte be.

Fiuk említése egy ilyen fontos témában megdobogtatta Hermione szívét. – Én is tőle érzem teljesnek magam. – Kiszabadította egyik kezét, és kisimította a férfi haját a szeméből. – Tőle és tőled. – Gyöngéden megcsókolta és megölelte a férfit, aki fél karjával magához szorította őt.

Az asszony aztán elbóbiskolt ebben a pózban, a férfi testének melegét vonva maga köré takaróként, és hallgatta a szívverését, mely olyan volt, mint egy tökéletes altatódal.

\- Hermione…

\- Hm…

\- Ébredj…

Hermione próbált szót fogadni, felemelte fejét a férfi melléről. Milyen jó volt ott! – Nem – mondta. Ha most felébred, elillan ez az álom, és annyira hiányozna!

\- Hermione…

Az asszony felemelte a pillantását és álmosan mosolygott azon, hogy lám, a férfi mégsem tűnt el. – Ébren vagyok.

Perselus megsimogatta a haját, és rövid csókot nyomott a szájára és a homlokára. – Menj aludni. – Segített felállni. – Holnap látjuk egymást.

Hermione az ajtóig sétált a férfival, és mielőbb a férfi kilépett az ajtón, egy kicsit visszatartotta.

\- Máris hiányzol…

Perselus megcsókolta, kilépett az ajtón és eltűnt a sötét folyosón.  
~o0oOo0o~

 

A nagyteremben a szokásos felfordulás uralkodott, mikor McGalagony igazgató belépett Harry Potterrel. Nathan integetett és rámosolygott keresztapjára, aki visszaintett a tanári asztal felé menet.

\- Szeretem, mikor Harry Potter van Lupin professzor helyett – közölte Kevin.

\- Én is – helyeselt Nathan. Képtelen volt eltüntetni a vigyort az arcáról. Ginny néni azt írta a levelében, keresztapja fogja elhozni neki a Prince családi jelvényt. És végre megérkezett! A délelőtti órák után Nathan megállt a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanteremnél, és benézve meg is látta keresztapját, amint néhány párbajbábot állít fel. Nathan kopogott az ajtón. Harry felnézett.

\- Nathan! – Harry mosolyogva beljebb intette a fiút. – Gyere be! Mindjárt kész vagyok. Hol vannak a barátaid?

\- Mondtam nekik, hogy van valami dolgom még ebéd előtt, és azt hiszem, úgy gondolják, hogy a könyvtárra céloztam.

Harry nevetett. – Egy igazi Granger!

Nathan ezt bóknak vette és mosolygott.

\- Mindjárt bezárom az irodát – mondta Harry -, és lefelé menet már találkozhatunk is velük.

\- Küldött nekem valamit Ginny néni? – kérdezte Nathan türelmetlenül.

\- Igen, tulajdonképpen küldött. Majdnem elfelejtettem. Itt van az irodában. Mindjárt visszajövök. – Harry visszatért egy kis dobozzal. – Itt van.

Nathan azonnal kinyitotta, és elámult a csodaszép munkán. – Ginny néni igazán jó az átváltoztatásban – mondta elismerően.

\- Mi ez? – Harry odalépett, hogy jobban lássa. – Egy bross? – Zavartan nézett Nathanra. – Nem vagy túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy lányok után koslass?

\- Lányok? – Most Nathan jött zavarba. – Ó nem, ez nem egy lánynak lesz! Ez… - Majdnem kikotyogta, mi is ez a jelvény igazán. – Ez egy mágiatörténet feladathoz kell.

\- Á, értem. És mit jelent ez?

\- Ez egy elég régi varázslóhagyomány, ami még Merlin korából származik, így olvastam egy könyvben.

\- Merlin korából? Tényleg? – Harry átölelte keresztfia vállát, és az ajtó felé kormányozta. – Nagyon érdekes biztosan, de most jobb, ha lemegyünk és eszünk valamit, mielőtt eltűnik az étel.

Nathan elégedetten mosolygott. A Prince családi jelvény tökéletes lett, és neki feltett szándéka volt, hogy viselni fogja délután, mikor apjával teáznak.  
~o0oOo0o~

 

Nathan belépett a bájitalmester irodájába, griffendéles talárján ott virított a hagyományos mardekáros kitűző.

\- Helló apu.

\- Szervusz Nathan. Befejezem a dolgozatok javítását, aztán már mehetünk is a lakásomba. Ülj le addig.

\- Miről szólnak a dolgozatok?

\- Úgy tűnik, zöldségekről. Sosem szűnök meg álmélkodni, milyen ostobán kreatív néhány tökkelütött, amikor a kínai ropogós káposztáról kérdezem. Mi a mennykő az a „bok choy”?

\- Az egy kínai káposztás étel.

Piton felemelte a tekintetét a dolgozatról és meglepve nézett Nathanra.

\- Szeretem a kínai kaját – vonta meg a vállát a gyerek mosolyogva.

Apja érdeklődő tekintete hirtelen olyan lett, mintha kísértetet látna. – Mi az a talárodon? – kérdezte hirtelen, lecsapta a pennát és talpra ugrott.

\- Ez a Prince családi jelvény – mosolygott Nathan boldogan, hogy terve, mely szerint meglepi apját, lám milyen jól sikerült. – Pont olyan, mint a tiéd. Tetszik?

\- Vedd le!

\- Micsoda?

\- Vedd le!

Nathan hitetlenkedve meredt apjára. – De miért? Én…

\- Azonnal, Nathan!

A fiú engedelmeskedett, és nem tudta, hogy fordulhatott a jól előkészített kellemes meglepetés pontosan az ellenkezőjébe.

\- Add ide!

Nathan odaadta. A keze remegett.

\- Hol találtad ezt? Ki adta neked?

\- Én… Én csak…

\- Ki? – kiabált egyre hangosabban és mérgesebben az apja.

\- Harry bácsi hozta, de…

A férfi azonnal az ajtónál termett, mielőtt Nathan magyarázkodni tudott volna. Apja után rohant, próbált lépést tartani vele, ahogy futottak fel a főlépcsőn.

\- Apu! – kiáltott, így próbálva megállítani. – Apu!

Mikor elérték a megfelelő emeletet, apja elé rohant.

\- Nathan! Menj vissza az irodámba!

De Nathan oda se figyelt, csak rohant. – Harry bácsi! Harry bácsi! – kiáltotta, így próbálva figyelmeztetni keresztapját dühös apja közeledtére. – Harry bácsi!

Harry végre megjelent a folyosón. – Nathan?

\- Szaladj, Harry bácsi! Ide be! – Nathan az irodába taszigálta vissza keresztapját, és kellett egy kis idő, hogy lélegzethez jusson. - Használd a kandallót! – Egy újabb mély levegőt vett. – Mindjárt ideér!

\- Ki? És mi folyik itt?

\- Az apu! Rohanj!

\- Nathan, mondtam, hogy menj vissza az irodámba!

\- Jaj nem, már késő! – kiáltott Nathan panaszosan.

\- Mit jelent ez az egész, Piton?

\- Apu, Harry bácsi csak elhozta nekem a Prince jelvényt. Ő nem…

\- Maradj ki ebből, Nathan! – szólt újra Piton, aztán Harryhez fordult vádlón. – Meg akarod rontani a fiamat, azt akarod, hogy ellenem forduljon?

\- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz, de nem tetszik ez a hangnem, sem az, ahogy keresztfiammal beszélsz!

\- Apu, kérlek. Ő semmit sem…

\- Hogy sosem felejtetted el a Félvér Herceg-féle fiaskót, az egy dolog, de hogy felhasználod a fiamat, hogy bosszút állj rajtam, hát azért ezt nem feltételeztem volna rólad, Potter! –

Pitonnak már a kezében volt a pálca.

Harrynek is.

Nathan tágra nyílt szemmel nézte őket. Minden olyan gyorsan történt…

\- Engedd le a pálcát, Piton!

De apja már intett is a pálcával. – Piroinito!

A Pince-ek jelével díszített jelvény a kőpadlóra esett, s mintha fából lett volna úgy égett, haragos lánggal.

Nathan zihált, tágra nyílt szemmel bámulta a hetek munkájába kerülő, a Ginny néni segítségével készülő, és apjának meglepetésül szánt jelvény megsemmisülését.

\- Ne zavard meg többé a fiam fejét, Potter! – szólt a fenyegető hang mogorván. – Vagy legközelebb te leszel az, aki égni fog. Menjünk, Nathan!

Harry védelmezően állt Nathan elé.

– Sehová se megy veled, Piton. Mi volt ez? Mit égettél el?

\- A Prince-ek családi jelvényét. – Nathan végre megtalálta a hangját, de szeme még mindig a hamuvá vált jelvényre meredt.

Csend lett, nehéz és kényelmetlen csend. Mindkét férfi értetlenül nézte az immár nyugodtan beszélő Nathant.

\- Nem értem… - nézett fel Nathan az apjára, és egy könnycsepp szaladt le az arcán. – Tönkretetted, pedig én…

\- Te nem vagy Prince! – szólt az apja indulatosan. – Potter felhasznált ellenem, és meg fog fizetni érte. Sosem leszel közülük való, te sosem leszel Prince!

\- Megkértem Ginny nénit, hogy készítse el nekem – magyarázta felkavartan Nathan. – Gondoltam, jó meglepetés lesz neked. – Nathan még mindig nem tudta, miért ment füstbe a terve. Újra lenézett az elégett jelvényre. – Biztos, hogy olyan volt, mint amit te is viseltél a Malfoy-kúriában. Egy Prince jelvény, biztos vagyok benne.

\- Te elvitted Nathant a Malfoy-kúriába? – kérdezte Harry, de Piton oda se figyelt.

Nathan felnézett az apjára. – Mert te Prince vagy. Biztos, hogy nem tévedtem ebben.

\- Miket beszélsz? Hogy te csináltad ezt a jelvényt? A te ötleted volt, és nem Potteré? – Apja feléje lépett.

\- Maradj, ahol vagy, Piton! – szólt fenyegetőn Harry.

Piton félretolta Harryt. – Fogd be, Potter. – Megállt a fia előtt, úgy kérdezte. – Miért csináltad?

\- Én… - Egy újabb könnycsepp gördült le Nathan szeméből, de apja letörölte, mielőtt lecsoroghatott volna a már nedves arcán. – Én csak a családod tagja szerettem volna lenni – vallotta be, és tulajdonképpen csak most jött rá, hogy valóban ez volt az oka annak, amiért viselni akarta a jelvényt.

Apja megrázta a fejét. – Azok nem érdemelnek meg téged. Nem vagy olyan, mint ők, és ha hatalmamban áll, ez így is marad.

Nathan nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy ne üljön ki arcára a fájdalom.

\- Nem, nem! Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem vagy a fiam, az én egyetlen családtagom. Te Granger vagy, és lehetsz Piton, ha akarsz, de nem hasonlíthatsz a Prince-ekre. Csak megvetést érdemelnek. 

Nathan megrázta a fejét, még mindig nem hitte, hogy romolhatott így el minden. Ő elvégezte a kutatást, és sose gondolta volna, hogy apja ilyen rosszul reagálhat egy jelvényre, amit ő maga is hord, és Nathan feltételezte, hogy büszkén hord. Beharapta az alsó ajkát, így próbálva visszatartani a sírást.

\- Tedd magad hasznossá, Potter. Hozz nekünk egy kis teát. A fiúnak szüksége van rá.

Nathan érezte, hogy erős kezek vezetik egy székhez, de ez felingerelte. – Nincs szükségem teára! – rántotta el magát a kezektől. – Ne bánj úgy velem, mintha kisbaba lennék!

\- Fiam, nem akartalak megijeszteni.

\- Nem ijedtem meg – ellenkezett Nathan.

\- Nem, nem ijedtél meg. – bólintott a férfi. – De dühös vagy.

Nathan ezt már nem tudta olyan indulatosan tagadni, így hát nem tiltakozott tovább.

\- Nem engedhetem, hogy gyilkosok és mugligyűlölők jelvényét viseld. Hidd el nekem Nathan ha azt mondom, hogy nem dicsőséges név a Prince. Te nem vagy hozzájuk hasonló, és nem is akarom, hogy egyáltalán gondolj rájuk, megértetted?

\- Ők találták fel a csokibékát. És híres bájitalfőzők voltak. Miért…

\- Az nem számít.

Nathan még nem volt meggyőzve. – Ha olyan rossz dolog Prince-nek lenni, akkor te miért hordod azt a jelvényt?

\- Én… - Apja habozva Harryre nézett. – Menjünk vissza a pincébe, hogy befejezzük ezt a beszélgetést – mondta, és megfogta a fiú karját, de az újra kirántotta magát.

\- Tudni akarom, apu!

Piton lehunyta a szemét. – Én, ellentétben veled, fiam, egy vagyok közülük.

\- Ennek semmi értelme! – vitatkozott Nathan, és a fájdalmas kifejezés visszatért az arcára.

\- Én nem vagyok jó ember.

Újra meg akarta ragadni a fiút, de aztán lehanyatlott a keze.

\- Gyere velem, kérlek.

\- Miért gondolod, hogy nem vagy jó ember?

\- Nathan, kérlek…

\- Te mindig törődsz velem, már akkor is törődtél, amikor még nem is tudtuk, hogy az apukám vagy, és akkor is, amikor valami rosszat csináltam. A mami mondta, hogy őt is mindig védelmezted meg Harry bácsit is.

Ráébredve, hogy hol is vannak épp, és ki van velük, Nathan egyenesen keresztapjához fordult.

\- Hát nem igaz, Harry bácsi? Nem védett meg titeket mindig?

\- De igen – felelt Harry, mélyen Piton szemébe nézve.

Perselus sóhajtott. – Nem tudom, miket hallottál rólam abból az időből, de az igazság… nem túl kellemes.

\- Miféle igazság? Talán gyűlölöd a muglikat?

\- Semmi bajom a muglikkal.

\- Talán gyilkos vagy?

A férfi az orrnyergét dörgölve kereste a megfelelő kifejezést a válaszhoz, amikor is a legkellemetlenebb dolog történt.

\- Nem, nem az – szólt Harry Potter. – Apád egyike a hősöknek, hasonlóan anyádhoz és hozzám.

\- Maradj ki ebből, Potter.

\- Szeszélyes és kegyetlen hős, de azért kétségkívül hős.

\- Akkor nem kellene viselnie a Prince jelvényt, ha az gyilkosokat jelöl – válaszolt Nathan Harry szavaira.

\- Merlin szerelmére! Én vagyok az apád, nem ő! Semmi köze ehhez az egészhez!

\- Ha mégis fogod viselni a jelvényt, akkor én is fogom – mondta elszántan Nathan.

\- Megtiltom!

\- Akkor is! A hagyomány szerint viselhetem az őseim jelét. Nem hagysz más választást, mint hogy hordjam a Prince jelvényt.

\- Ne tedd próbára a türelmemet, Nathan! Ebben a dologban nem tűröm a szemtelenkedést!

\- Szerintem ez egy patthelyzet – szólalt meg Harry, megelőzve Nathant, aki már újra kész volt a válasszal.

\- Potter…

\- Jobb, ha a teával foglalkozunk egy kicsit – folytatta Harry. – Már itt is van a tálca. Kérsz süteményt, Nathan?

\- Igen, kérek.

\- Szóval az teljesen rendben van, ha ő kínálja a teát? – mormolta Perselus, míg követte őket a karosszékekhez. Megitták a teát, megették a süteményt, és közben dübörgött a csend.

\- Tehát meg kell oldanunk ezt a patthelyzetet. Mit javasolsz, Nathan? – kérdezte Harry.

Nathan látta, hogy apja tiszta dühvel mered Harryre.

\- Azt javaslom, hogy apám ne viselje többé a Prince jelvényt. – Aztán, immár egyenesen apjához fordulva hozzátette: - Nem vagy gyilkos, apu, és mugligyűlölő sem vagy. Hős vagy.

\- Perselus?

\- Potter! – csattant fel Perselus. És mikor Nathan úgy gondolta, hogy apja nem is fog válaszolni, és hogy sose fog vele egyetérteni, a férfi bosszúsan bökte ki: - Rendben van.

\- Köszönöm! – mosolygott Nathan.


	35. Bizonytalanság

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mi kis családunk minden tagja szenved a bizonytalanságtól.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francunak, aki nélkülözhetetlen segyítségem, sok-sok köszönet!

Perselus terve, hogy már szerdán találkozik Hermionéval, füstbe ment a Nathannal folytatott vita után. Bántotta volna a lelkiismerete, ha nem Nathanra szánja azt az időt, amit az asszonnyal töltött volna.

Lekísérte a pincébe a fiút a Potternál lefolyt kínos tea után, majd együtt vacsoráztak. Nathan akkor kicsikart tőle egy újabb ígéretet. Perselust határozottan ellágyította a fiú, amiért leginkább a bűntudatát okolhatta.

A legrosszabb az volt, hogy Hermione nélkül kellett töltenie az estét, és két ígéretet is kicsikartak belőle Potter túlbuzgóságának hála. Mikor megérkezett Nathánnal a Griffendél toronyhoz, Potter is előkerült valahonnét, hogy újfent beleártsa magát a dolgokba. 

\- Nem láttalak a vacsoránál – jegyezte meg.

\- Az apukámnál vacsoráztam. Megbeszéltük, mi legyen az új családi jelvényünk. 

Nathan Potterre vigyorgott, aztán olyan boldogan nézett Perselusra, hogy az majdnem feledtette az ígéreteket és Potter jelenlétét. 

\- Egy új Prince jelvény?

\- Nem, nem. Többé nem fogjuk viselni azt a jelvényt, igaz apu? – válaszolta Nathan Potternek, és várta Perselus helyeslését. Így hát Piton igenlően bólintott, ezzel megerősítve első ígéretét. 

\- Apu és én ki fogunk találni egy teljesen új családi jelvényt – folytatta Nathan. – Külön a mi családunknak, velünk kezdődően. 

Hangjából csak úgy sütött a büszkeség, s Perselust ez még utólag is ámulatba ejtette.

\- Egy Piton jelvény? – firtatta Harry.

\- Nem! – Nathan ingerülten reagált Potter nehéz felfogására, és Perselus erre emlékezvén elvigyorodott. – Természetesen egy Granger-Piton jelvényt csinálunk - folytatta Nathan, ezzel elárulva Perselus másik ígéretét is a minden lében kanál Potternek. 

\- Ó… - felelt Potter -, hát persze.

Harrynek megváltozott az arckifejezése, s innentől kezdve Perselus mindig kényelmetlenül érezte magát, valahányszor ugyanabban a szobában kellett tartózkodniuk. A zöld szempár meg-megpihent rajta, mintha életében először látná Perselust. Potter mindig is idegesítő volt, de mindaz semmiség volt ahhoz képest, amilyen bosszantó az után a találkozás után lett: udvarias, tisztelettudó, és ahogy bámulta… vizslató, kíváncsi tekintettel. Perselus elborzadt. Mit forgathat Potter a fejében?

De Hermione érkezése előtt nem volt idő ezt kitalálni. Perselus jobbnak látta, ha szemmel tartja Pottert, nehogy az újra beleüsse az orrát a dolgaiba, főleg most, hogy Hermione is itt van. 

Ennek szellemében ült le Harry mellé a vacsoránál. Hermione nemsokára megérkezett, helyet foglalt Perselus másik oldalán, és édesen mosolygott.

\- Helló.

Hermione bizonyára melegebb üdvözlésre várt, de… 

\- Jó estét, Hermione.

Talán ez is megteszi. 

Az asszony így is ragyogó szemmel nézett rá.

\- Szia Hermione.

A mosoly elhalványult kissé, ahogy visszaköszönt Potternek.

\- Szervusz, Harry.

A két barát között még mindig fagyos volt a viszony. _Helyes_ – gondolta Perselus. Ez megkönnyíti a dolgát.

\- Mi foglalt le annyira a héten? – kérdezte az asszony Perselust, nyilvánvalóan arra gondolva, hogy egyáltalán nem jelentkezett az utóbbi napokban.

\- Én… Potter jelenléte a kastélyban rossz hatással van a tanulókra, és a látogatásai több munkával járnak. 

Hermione rásimította a tenyerét Perselus kezére, ott, az asztalon, ahol mindenki láthatta.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudsz majd pihenni a hétvégén. – Mosolya beszédes volt, éppúgy, mint a keze, mely a férfi kezén pihent.

Ó, ez a gyöngéd érintés csókot és viszonzást érdemelne… Ez a finom bőr, a bájos arc, azok a csodálatos ajkak…

\- Mivel holnap még itt leszek – szólalt meg Potter -, gondolod, tudunk beszélni arról, hogy haladnak a kutatásaid?

Az asszony visszahúzta a kezét. Perselus igazán gyűlölte most Pottert.

\- Miért is ne? – felelt az asszony hivatalos hangnemben.

Perselus kíváncsi volt, vajon Hermione szűkszavúsága Potter bőbeszédűségének mellékhatása-e? Vagy az az oka, hogy Nathan és Perselus kapcsolatáról Potter igencsak kevéssé volt informálva? 

\- Gyere holnap reggeli után Perselus irodájába, és beszámolok mindenről.

Vacsora után, mikor a tanulók mind a klubhelyiségben meg a hálótermekben voltak (vagy az ismert rejtekhelyeken, melyeket ma este el fog kerülni), Perselus Hermione lakosztályához ment, és megkoppantotta az ajtót

Az a mosoly, ahogy az asszony mindig fogadta, megdobogtatta a szívét. 

\- Már azt hittem, vadásznom kell rád lent a pincében. Mi tartott ilyen sokáig?

De mielőtt Perselus szabadkozni tudott volna elmaradása vagy a késői időpont miatt, Hermione magához vonta egy csókra.

Soha nem fogja megunni ezeket az ajkakat.

Soha.

Észre sem vette, de már a szoba túlfelén állt, Hermione szorosan a mellkasára simult, a szeme hunyva, szája nedves, háta a falhoz tapadt. 

\- Nem szabadna ilyen sokáig távol lennünk egymástól – mondta Hermione mosolyogva, két kezébe fogva Perselus arcát. – Annyira hiányoztál! – Újra megcsókolta a férfit, nem az előbbi hevességgel, hanem gyöngéden, áhítatosan. 

\- Úgy terveztem, hogy szerdán találkozunk – szólt Perselus, élvezve, ahogy kérges ujjainak durva bőre az asszony haját simogatja.

\- És miért változtattad meg a terved? 

Perselus nézte, ahogy egy göndör hajtincs kisiklik az ujjai közül, ahogy hátralépett.

– Nathannak volt egy szerencsétlen ötlete, azzal voltam elfoglalva.

\- Nathan? Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy Harry miatt voltál elfoglalt.

\- Potter is benne volt. 

Hermione a kezénél fogva a kanapéhoz vezette. Milyen könnyű ezt megszokni…

\- Mondd el, mi történt!

\- Nathan egy családi jelvénnyel a ruháján jelent meg a találkozónkon.

\- Családi jelvény? Ez egy ősi aranyvérű hagyomány, nem?

Perselus bólintott.

\- Én is meglepődtem. 

\- És mi köze Harrynek mindehhez?

\- Mrs Potter készítette el a jelvényt Nathannak.

\- Ginny? Nem értem az egészet. Kezdd az elejéről.

De honnan? Vajon be kéne számolnia a veszekedésükről, vagy hogy majdnem megátkozták egymást, esetleg a fia könnyeinél kezdje? Sóhajtott.

\- Nathan azt hitte, örülni fogok, ha viseli a Prince család jelvényét, de ez az utolsó dolog, amit látni szeretnék rajta. 

Várta, hogy az asszony mond valamit, amivel megerősíti, hogy ismeri idegenkedésének minden okát, de Hermione hallgatott.

\- Kérdeztem tőle, honnan vette – folytatta Perselus -, és Nathan azt felelte, Potter hozta neki.

\- És te már nem is akartál többet hallani, igaz? 

Hermione nem csalódott Perselusban, de attól, hogy a férfi megvárta, hogy ő vonja le a végkövetkeztetést, az még nem volt kevésbé nyugtalanító. Perselus felállt a díványról, és az ablakhoz lépett. 

– Biztos voltam benne, hogy Potter ezzel csak ellenem akarja hangolni a fiamat. Elvesztettem a fejem – vallotta be. 

\- És nekiugrottál Harrynek. 

Erre nem volt mit mondani.

\- A vacsoránál tapasztaltakból kiindulva gondolom, rendeződött a dolog. 

Bár nem volt meggyőződve arról, hogy Potter nem forgat a fejében valamit, Perselus bólintott.

\- Nathan Mrs. Pottert kérte meg, hogy készítse el a jelvényt, nem Pottert.

Hallotta, hogy az asszony közelít hátulról, látta az ablaküvegen a tükörképét, így nem rezzent össze, mikor megérintette a vállát. 

\- Megátkoztátok egymást? – kérdezte Hermione.

Kutatva nézte a nő arcát, de azon nem látott szemrehányást, csak aggodalmat. Megfordult. Hermione keze az ő kezére simult.

\- Nem, de csak mert Nathan közbelépett – felelte.

Az asszony szeme tágra nyílt, egyszerre félelmet tükrözött. De a kezét nem vonta el.

\- Tehát nem volt semmiféle megátkozás – folytatta Perselus megnyugtatóan. – Beszéltem Nathannal, és tisztáztuk a dolgokat. A drágalátos Potternek a haja szála sem görbült.   
\-   
\- Nem Harry miatt aggódtam. 

Perselus tudni vélte, hogy folytatja majd az asszony, épp ezért lepődött meg, mikor a következőt hallotta: - Miattad aggódtam. – Hermione visszahúzta a díványra, és a férfi engedelmeskedett. – Miért zavart téged a Prince család jelvénye Nathanon annyira, hogy támadásnak érzékelted? – kérdezte Hermione Perselus arcát simogatva.

\- Nem fontos. - Ha az asszony keze nem simult volna olyan megnyugtatóan az övére, újra elmenekült volna a kanapéról. - A jelvény megsemmisült, cserébe közösen készítünk egy újat Nathannal. 

Hermione közelebb húzódott és a karjába simult. – Tudom, hogy fájdalmas lehet a múltról beszélni, de boldoggá tenne, ha segíthetnék ezen. Talán idővel menni fog. 

Felpillantott, és Perselus láthatta, milyen meleg a mosolya. 

Szorosan magához ölelte az asszonyt. Nem állt készen rá, hogy a múltjáról beszéljen, mindarról, amiről remélte, mélyen eltemetheti az emlékeiben. Hermione sem állt még készen rá, legalábbis, ha a férfi azt akarja, hogy vele maradjon, itt, ahol szüksége van rá, épp itt, a karjaiban. 

Úgy elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette, milyen hosszúra nyúlt a csend. 

\- Ne távolodj el olyan messzire, ahol már nem érhetlek el.

Hermione csöndes szavai visszaterelték gondolatait a múlt sötétjéből. Lepillantott az asszonyra és boldogan fogadta a szerelmes csókot, elpihent az ölelő karokban, az egyetlen helyen, amibe ezen az estén bele akart feledkezni. 

Hogy is tudott eddig enélkül élni?

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

\- Hermione?

\- Itt vagyok! – szólt az asszony a laborból az irodába lépve. – Ülj csak le! Épp most palackoztam be neked pár mintát.

A hátsó szobában, polcoktól takarva Perselus látta, hogy Potter leül egy székre, Hermione pedig eltűnt a látómezejéből. Mindketten várták, hogy visszatérjen.

\- Tessék. – Hermione elhelyezett néhány fiolát az íróasztalon, majd leült Perselus székébe. - Sikerült némi eredményt elérnem egy módosított alaprecepttel, de következtetést még nem tudtam levonni. El kell még végeznem néhány tesztet, mielőtt elmondhatnám, hogy készen állunk a következő lépésre.

\- Ez nagyszerű – mondta Potter. Fölvett egy fiolát az asztalról, megforgatta a kezében.  
Perselus már tudta, jól döntött, mikor reggel idejött, hogy figyelhesse Pottert. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a nyavalyás nem azért jött ide, hogy Hermione munkájáról kérdezősködjék.

\- Hermione… - kezdte Potter, és visszatette a fiolát a többi közé -, én…Nem a kutatásodról akartam veled beszélni. Pitonról akarok valamit mondani, de nem akartam, hogy tudjon róla.

\- Harry… - Perselus hallotta az ideges közbeszólást.

\- Nem, várj, hadd fejezzem be. Szóval láttam Nathannal, és már nem gondolom azt, hogy rossz döntést hoztál.

Ennek hallatán Hermionénak elállt a szava, Perselus pedig összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Nathan szereti őt.

\- Tudom, Harry.

\- Tényleg felnéz Pitonra, és Piton… igazán szereti Nathant. Én… - folytatta Potter bűnbánóan – tévedtem. Sajnálom.

\- Nem azért voltam rád mérges, mert kételkedtél benne, bár tudtam, hogy nem vagy igazságos. De azt is tudtam, hogy nem fogod elfogadni a helyzetet azonnal, tehát ez nem lepett meg. Az viszont igen, hogy nem bíztál bennem. Bíznod kellett volna vagy legalábbis elismerni, hogy az én döntésem a mérvadó ebben a kérdésben. Ez volt az, ami igazán bántott és dühített.

\- Tudom. Igazán nagyon sajnálom, Hermione.

Kényelmetlen csönd telepedett közéjük, és Perselus legszívesebben elhagyta volna rejtekhelyét, hogy pofon vágja Pottert, de biztos volt benne, hogy az asszony úgyse hagyná. 

\- Sosem láttam Pitont, hogy ennyire odafigyeljen valakire, mint Nathanra. Rá sem ismerek.

\- Nem is hinném, hogy ismered. Különben nem kételkedtél volna benne. De ez már a múlté. Nathan szereti az apját, és tudom, hogy Perselus éppúgy szereti őt. Minden a legnagyobb rendben van.

\- Biztos nagyon utál. – Potter mindenhová nézett, csak épp Hermionéra nem, és Perselus látta a szemében a szomorúságot.

\- Nem tudhatod, Harry.

\- Tudod, eddig azt hittem, hogy mindenkivel szemben ilyen. De láttam, hogy bánik Nathannal, hogy óvja minden bántalomtól. Ez nem olyan volt, mint ahogy minket védett annak idején. Mert fontos volt neki, hogy Nathan mit akar. És az, amit Nathan gondolt, fontosabb volt, mint amit ő akart. Nem hittem volna soha az életben, hogy Pitont mentegetőzni látom. 

\- Tanulják, hogy kell apának és fiúnak lenniük.

Potter a kezét bámulta, Hermione pedig őt figyelte, és várta – ahogy Perselus is -, hogy kimondja-e végre, amit szemmel láthatóan meg akar kérdezni. 

\- Még akkor régen… - kezdte halkan Potter, és csak a kezét nézte, míg beszélt – amikor együtt dolgoztál Pitonnal… amikor Nathan…

_Te jó ég…_

\- … szeretted őt? 

\- Ez nem olyan egyszerű – válaszolt Hermione. – Sokkal sürgetőbb dolgok foglalkoztattak minket, dúlt a háború, próbáltuk végét vetni. Nehéz lett volna meghatározni az akkori érzelmeinket, de… visszatekintve mai fejjel azt kell mondjam, hogy igen, szerettem. 

\- És.. és ő? Ő is szeretett téged?

Hermione távolba révedő tekintete most a fiolákra tévedt. – Nem tudom, Harry. Nem valószínű. Aki a fél életét a háborúban tölti, az ilyen érzéseket komolytalannak, butaságnak is gondolhatja. Csak Perselus tudna neked válaszolni.

\- Ha nem hitted, hogy érez valamit irántad, akkor miért voltál… Úgy értem, van egy közös gyereketek! Volt időm gondolkodni ezen, és meg tudom érteni, hogy úgy érezted, Piton olyan férfi, aki méltó a figyelmedre. Mindig az ész volt fontos neked, és nem a külső, és Piton igazán nagyerejű és intelligens varázsló. Te pedig sok időt töltöttél vele, és nagyszerűen dolgoztatok együtt. De a terhességed nem értem. Nyilván tudtad, hogy kerülhetnéd el!

Perselus szinte szédült a rémülettől. Ez a beszélgetés rosszabb irányt vett, mint várta.

\- Nincs száz százalékos módszer. Amellett már nem is érdekes. Nathan tizenkét éves. Bár nem tervezett terhesség volt, ezen már kár keseregni. Miért hozod ezt fel? Hová akarsz kilyukadni?

\- Hermione, én… Még mindig szereted?

\- Igen, szeretem – válaszolt Hermione, és Perselus szívverése meglódult. Potter elfordult az asszonytól, talán, hogy elrejtse fintorát. Ha most holtan esett volna össze, Perselusnak teljes lett volna a boldogsága. Potter behunyta a szemét, majd újra Hermione felé fordult.

\- Ő tudja?

\- Tudja.

\- Akkor most újra együtt vagytok? – Harry hangján érezni lehetett, hogy reméli, nincs így. 

Perselus szája mosolyra görbült a gondolattól, hogy Potter talán tényleg holtan esik össze, mielőtt ez a beszélgetés befejeződik. 

\- Mit gondolsz? – kérdezte Hermione, meglepve ezzel nemcsak Pottert, de Perselust is. 

Potter sóhajtott. – Sok mindent megmagyarázna. Úgy értem, Piton társalog veled, megengedi, hogy megfogd a kezét. Mi másért engedné mindezt?

 _Jól kiszúrtad, Potter_ \- forgatta Perselus a szemét. Figyelmeztetnie kellett volna Hermionét, hogy ne érintse meg nyilvánosan, ha komolyan gondolja, hogy még ne hozzák nyilvánosságra a kapcsolatukat. A legkevesebb, amit most tehet, hogy mindent letagad. 

De egyelőre nem szólt semmit.

\- Talán túldimenzionálom a dolgot – mondta Harry, mert kényelmetlenül érintette a csend. – Csak azt akarom, hogy tudd, hogy nem gondolom, hogy rossz lenne Nathannak, ha ti… ha olyan régóta szereted, ahogy mondtad, és feltéve, hogy maradt még benne bármiféle emberi érzés… Persze, ha belegondolok, nyilván maradt, már  
ha bármit is bizonyít az, amit láttam közte és Nathan közt. Elég intelligens ahhoz, hogy méltó társad legyen, és jó apja lehetne Nathannak, ha akarja. És persze arra is van esély, hogy jó férj legyen belőle, ha belead apait anyait, és igazán, de igazán… 

\- Harry…

Hála Merlinnek, hogy megállította! Perselus azt hitte, rosszul hall, mikor meghallotta azt a szót, hogy “férj”, és pláne Potter szájából…

\- Össze-vissza beszélsz – folytatta Hermione, mikor látta, hogy Potter már figyel rá. És közben mosolygott, az ördög vigye el… - Örülök, hogy már másképp gondolkodsz Perselusról, és megbízol az ítéletemben. Ez sokat jelent nekem. – Újra elmosolyodott.  
Potter csak nézett rá, talán várt még valamit. De Perselus meg volt elégedve. Az ő viszonyukhoz Potternek semmi köze. Egyáltalán semmi!

\- Nem is mondasz semmi többet, igaz?

Hermione mosolya kiszélesedett. – Nem hiszem.

Perselus legszívesebben akkor és ott azonnal megcsókolta volna, persze ha Potter a sóhajtáson kívül mást is csinálna, például elhúzna innen. 

\- Vidd magaddal a mintákat – nyújtotta Hermione Potter felé a fiolákat. – Tudatni fogom veled, ha készen állunk a következő lépésre.

Perselus vette a lapot, és az asszonnyal együtt mosolygott magában a burkolt célzás hallatán. Potter felállt, magához vette a fiolákat. Perselus látta, hogy megölelik egymást.

\- Akkor várom, hogy jelentkezz.

\- Csókolom Ginnyt és a gyerekeket.

\- Átadom. Vigyázz magadra Hermione. 

 

~o0oOo0o~

Vajon Piton akkor is a nagyterem melletti egyik beugróban bujkált volna a szombati ebéd után, ha nem hallgatja ki Hermione Potterrel folytatott beszélgetését? Valószínűleg nem. Szándékában állt volna-e erővel megragadni és megcsókolni az asszonyt ott, ahol bárki rajtakaphatta volna őket? Talán, de csak azért, mert Hermionén kívül semmi más nem járt az eszében ezekben a napokban. Amit Perselus nem látott előre, a meglepett nyikkanás volt, meg a kemény könyök a gyomrában, mikor berántotta az asszonyt a folyosóról a beugróba. 

\- Hermione – sziszegte, és kezét szorosan a nő szájára tapasztotta. Hermione abbahagyta a vergődést, mire Perselus most már elvette a kezét a szájáról.

\- Megijesztettél – suttogta vissza Hermione, és megfordult, hogy szemben kerüljön Perselusszal, majd körbenézett a fülkében. – Mit csinálunk mi itt?

A férfi lehajolt és egyszerűen megcsókolta, hosszan, gyöngéden.

\- Csókolózunk egy fülkében – felelt aztán.

Felvont szemöldökkel, az ajkán félmosollyal nézett a nőre, akinek nevetnie kellett ezen. Perselus kénytelen volt egy újabb csókkal elhallgattatni, mielőtt még valaki tényleg rajtakapja őket. A nevetés mosollyá szelídült, de az már konokul ott is maradt.

\- Mi ez az egész? Lázad van? – Hermione évődve megérintette a férfi homlokát. – Mit mondana az igazgatónő, ha így találna minket?

\- Ha nem hagyod abba a beszédet, hát azt fogja mondani, hogy semmivel sem vagyunk jobbak a rejtőzködésben mint a diákok. – Az asszony fölé hajolt és a szájába suttogta: - Fogd. Be. – És tovább csókolta az egyre szélesebben mosolygó ajkakat.

Perselus elvesztette mind a hely-, mind az időérzékét, de egyszerre csak közeledő léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülét. Szorosan magához ölelte az asszonyt, fekete talárja beleveszett a fülke sötétjébe, ahogy megfordult, háttal a folyosónak. A hangok távolodtak, s ő megérezte az asszony remegését, amit a visszatartott nevetés okozott. 

\- Perselus, ez nagyon mulatságos, de azt hiszem, elmehetnénk valamerre, ahol rendesen visszacsókolhatlak anélkül, hogy megzavarnának. Biztos, hogy ismersz ilyen helyet a kastélyban. 

Perselus csak nézett a gyönyörű arcra és az elbűvölő szempárba, míg megpróbálta eldönteni, mit is csinálna legszívesebben. Például vissza kellene mosolyogni, hogy teljessé tegye ezt a tinédzserhez illő viselkedést. Vagy bemutatkozni az asszonynak – “Perselus vagyok -, és mindent újra kezdeni egészen a legeleljéről, ahol Hermione nem úgy ismeri őt, mint egy nyomorult, összetört embert.

Perselus hátrasimította a barna hajzuhatagot, és csak figyelte, mint fürkészi őt Hermione. A Potterrel folytatott beszélgetés visszhangzott a gondolataiban. Szeretett volna olyanná válni, amivé Potter szerint talán képes lenne. Boldoggá akarta tenni az asszonyt, védelmezni és szeretni. Benne lenni, magába fogadni, az övé lenni. 

\- Szeretem a szemed – szólt hirtelen Hermione. – Most is úgy ragyog, mint a drágakő. Igéző – suttogta, és szájon csókolta a férfit, míg bársonyos kezébe fogta annak arcát és hüvelyujjával végigsimított a szemöldökén. 

\- Gyere – súgta vissza Perselus, aki eldöntötte, mit akar. Kiléptek a fülkéből.

 

o0oOo0o~

 

Hermione követte Perselust, át a folyosókon, le a pincébe. A férfi úgy bámult rá, mintha mindent el akarna mondani a tekintetével, ami a lelkében van. Ez volt a legmeghittebb pillanat, amiben eddig részük volt. Hermione kíváncsi volt, hová vezeti őt Perselus. Az megállt a lakosztályának ajtajánál, oldalán a szorosan ölelt Hermionéval, aztán belépett a lakásába. Hermione szívdobogása felgyorsult, míg arra várt, hogy Perselus bezárja és védőbűbájokkal lássa el az ajtót. Perselus közelebb lépett, megfogta az asszony kezét és magával húzta őt, át egy olyan ajtón, amelynek küszöbét Hermione még sosem lépte át. 

Először volt a férfi hálószobájában. 

\- Perselus…

Mielőtt kitalálhatta volna, mit mondjon, a férfi újra magához húzta, s kimentek a hálóból, át egy másik szobába. 

Ami Hermione szemébe tűnt, annyira váratlan volt, hogy alig vette észre, hogy Perselus elengedte a kezét. Hátranézett a válla fölött és azt látta, hogy a férfi lemarad mögötte egy lépéssel, és figyeli a reakcióját. 

\- Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Hermione, tág szemmel bámulva az üvegfalakat. Vagy mennyezetig nyúló ablak lenne? A vízen átütő szűrt fény zöld derengéssel vont be mindent. Az üveghez lépett, hogy lássa az úszkáló lényeket, és érezte, hogy a férfi szorosan mögéje lép. 

\- A pince nagy része a tó alatt van. – Karjai az asszony dereka köré fonódtak. 

\- Csodálatos!

Perselus álla megpihent Hermione feje tetején, s az asszony teste elernyedt ebben az ölelésben. Csak nézték a vizet meghitt csendességben. Hermione sosem gondolta volna, hogy létezik ilyen akvamarin színben derengő szoba a Roxfortban. 

\- Néha órákat töltök itt, nézve a tavat. – Perselus hangja olyan lassan folyta át az asszony testét, amilyen lassan lengett a hínár a tóban. 

\- Megnyugtató – bólintott Hermione egyetértőn. – Ha tudtam volna diákkoromban, hogy ilyen helyiség van itt, ide jöttem volna tanulni vagy csak pihenni. Igazán csábító menedék.

Perselus egyetértőn mormogott, és próbálta visszavarázsolni a meghitt csendet. Talán páran hűvösnek találták volna a szobát, de Hermione számára nagyon kellemes volt. Talán amiatt az érzés miatt, amit az ölelő karok, a fején nyugvó áll keltett benne. 

\- A Mardekár klubhelyiségének ugyanilyen fala van – mondta Perselus.

\- Sose tudtam. Ti, mardekárosok jól tudtok titkot tartani. – Hermione megfordult és a férfira mosolygott. – Egy újabb titok, amit ügyesen rejtegettél előttem: a kalandos oldalad. De ezt arra használni, hogy berángass egy fülkébe, hogy ott csókolózz velem, ahol bárki ránk akadhat… Tele vagy meglepetéssel – fejezte be mosolyogva. – Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen tehetséged van még? 

\- Számtalan téren igen tehetséges vagyok – súgta bele a választ Perselus az asszony fülébe.

\- És talányos – súgta vissza Hermione kissé zihálva. Nem tehetett mást, egyszerűen meg kellett csókolnia. Talán erre a férfi megmutat majd valamit a tehetségéből. Talán már az, ahogy visszacsókolt, épp elég tehetségről árulkodott. Egy dologban Hermione biztos volt: addig innen el nem megy, míg minden titkát fel nem fedi. 

Az az átható tekintet… az a gyengéden ölelő kar… Hermione tudta: valami olyat tapasztalhat meg a férfiban, amit még soha azelőtt. Akar talán valamit mondani? Vagy kérdezni? Vagy meg akarja érinteni valahol, ahol eddig még sosem? 

Hermione elveszett abban a szempárban.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Milyen jó volt itt lenni az asszonnyal, és elfelejteni minden mást! Talán a víz arcára vetülő fényjátéka miatt volt olyan könnyű elképzelnie, hogy az álmaiból kilépett istennő áll előtte. Elöntötték az érzések.

\- Mit tettem, hogy megérdemellek téged?

Hermione keze gyöngéden simogatta meg az arcát, ajkait.

\- Ha veled vagyok, olyasmit is kimondok, amit egyébként sose tennék. Melletted elfelejtem, ki vagyok – folytatta Perselus, és az egész olyan volt, mintha tényleg az egyik álmában lettek volna. - Miattad olyan ember akarok lenni, akinek látni vágysz.

Megcsókolta az asszony homlokát és a mellére vonta a fejét.

Ez az egész felfordulás azért van, mert meghallotta a Potterrel folytatott beszélgetést, mert hallotta, hogy Hermione bevallja az iránta érzett szerelmét és hallotta Potter jóváhagyó válaszát. 

El akarta mondani az asszonynak, milyen mély benyomást tett rá, amit hallott.

 _Jó férj…_ Sosem lenne képes megkérni… Nem akarhatja magához láncolni.

\- Perselus…

/i>Család… Vajon kész-e rá? Képes-e rá? Képes-e mindenét felajánlani neki?

\- Te csak legyél önmagad, én ugyanúgy fogok rád nézni.

Kicsit hátrahúzódott, hogy az asszony arcába nézhessen, az imádnivaló ajkakra, az őszinte szempárba. – Biztos vagy benne, Hermione? Nem vagyok meggyőződve, hogy tudod, mit vállalsz. 

\- Idővel majd meggyőzlek. 

Hermione gyöngéden de határozottan megcsókolta a férfit, megerősítve hitében, hogy meg fogja győzni. Valamikor. Remélhetőleg hamar. Nagyon hamar.

\- Nem hagysz túl sok teret az ésszerűségnek – mutatott rá.

Hermione csak nevetett, kibontakozott az ölelésből és járkálni kezdett a helyiségben. – Miért nincsenek itt bútorok? Egy kanapé igazán illene ide.

\- Én… - Abban a pillanatban valami meghasadt benne. Tényleg el akarja mondani? Tényleg akarja, hogy az asszony megtudja, min ment itt keresztül? – Összetörtem a bútorokat, és sosem hoztam újakat. 

Hermione mosolya azonnal eltűnt. 

A fenébe…

Hermione összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá. Perselus nem akarta, hogy megkérdezze, miért, igazán nem. Hogy is hozhatta ide? Hogy hihetett ilyen könnyen az álmainak? Az asszony körülnézett a helyiségben, még nagyobb figyelemmel, mint előbb. 

\- Mi volt ebben a szobában azelőtt?

\- Íróasztal, pár szék… egy kanapé…

Az asszony bólintott. Perselus várt a kényes kérdésre, várta a “miért”-et, de Hermione hallgatott. Körbe járt az üres szobában, közelített feléje, Perselus pedig féken tartotta menekülési vágyát. Hermione szó nélkül melléje lépett. Álltak a tó előtt. 

Perselus behunyta a szemét. – Általában itt jelentettem Albusnak.

A zajos reagálás, melyet várt, elmaradt. Helyette… 

\- Akkor már értem, miért alakítottad át. Emlékhelynek. Nagyon nyugalmas. 

\- Meg kell szabadulnom az emlékektől. Túl…

Miért is mondja mindezt? Honnan jönnek a szavak? Perselus érezte a fájdalmat, de nem volt képes meghatározni az eredetét.

\- Van róla egy kép Minerva irodájában. 

Akaratán kívül is felhorkant, a kezét hátul összefonta.

\- Beszéltél valaha vele? – puhatolózott Hermione.

\- Igen. – Nem akart erről beszélni, de aztán… - Az csak egy portré, Hermione! Nem tud megbocsátani nekem, ha ugyan van számomra megbocsátás! Beszélni egy képpel, olyan… - Elakadt, nem tudta, mit mondjon.

\- Szörnyű, tudom. – Átkarolta a férfit, az oldalához simult. – Én sem tudtam túljutni a köszönésen.

Perselus furcsán érezte magát, de elfogadta az asszony gyöngédségét és a hűvös víz megnyugtató látványát. Azzal a szándékkal hozta ide Hermionét, hogy valami különlegeset osszon meg vele, de nem ezt. Reményei elhomályosították tisztánlátását. Hiába mondja az asszony, milyen gyönyörűen ragyog a szeme, hogy meddig menne el érte, vagy hogy mennyire szereti őt, mindez nem változtat azon, ki is ő valójában, az nem változtat sem rajta, sem a bűnein. 

Nem, nem taszítja el magától. Elég őszinte volt magához, hogy belássa, talán nem élné túl. Azonban az is bizonyos, hogy nem várhat el többet, mint amennyit az asszony kínál. Nem várhatja el, hogy a nő olyan ígéreteket próbáljon beteljesíteni, melyekről nem tudja, hogy teljesítésükre nincs is mód. 

Mikor az asszonynak már elege lesz belőle, el fogja engedni.

De egy perccel sem korábban. 

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Perselus az asztalhoz lépett, ahol általában el szokta költeni a vasárnapi vacsorát, és csatlakozott Nathanhoz, aki nyugodtan ült ott már órák óta könyvekbe temetkezve. A fia elé tett egy kancsó töklevet, és örült a figyelmességét jutalmazó mosolynak. 

\- Nos – érdeklődött -, találtál bármi érdekeset?

\- Rúnákat – felelte Nathan, apja felé fordítva a könyvet, rámutatva egy különleges jelre az oldalon.

Perselus szeme kíváncsian futott végig a viking rúnákon. – Hogy-hogy nem kelta rúnák? 

\- Mindenki a kelta rúnákra bukik – vont vállat Nathan. – Mi nem vagyunk “mindenki”.

\- Nem, valóban nem – értett egyet Perselus. Mindig meglepődött és csodálkozott azon, mennyire ifjúkori önmagát látja Nathanban. Együtt dolgozni az új családi jelvény fejlesztésén sokkal nagyobb öröm volt, mint Perselus remélte. Volt már lehetősége együtt dolgozni a fiával azelőtt, de csak praktikus bájitalfőzési feladatokban. Itt, könyvektől körülvéve valami új kezdődött, egy új, mélyebb kapcsolat.

\- Pontosan mit akarsz a rúnákkal? – kérdezte, mert szerette volna megérteni a fiú észjárását.

\- Hát… a rúnák védelmet és mindenféle mágikus tulajdonságot kölcsönöznek a tárgyaknak, igaz?

Perselus bólintott.

\- Ha jól választunk, nagyon hathatós jelvényt tudunk készíteni. – Nathan felemelte a kezét a nyakához, előhúzta a medált. – Olyan lehetne, mint ez a nyaklánc. – Odamutatta apjának a kapott karácsonyi ajándékot. – Védelmező. 

\- Legyen úgy. 

Néhány óra elteltével már jó néhány lehetséges rúnát találtak, melyek mágikus tulajdonságot adhatnának a jelvénynek. De úgy tűnt, Nathan nincs megelégedve. 

\- Van-e olyan bájital, amivel elpusztíthatatlanná tehetnénk?

Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét. 

\- Miért állna bárkinek érdekében elpusztítani a jelvényt?

Nathan az előtte lévő nyitott könyvre fordította a tekintetét, és úgy tett, mintha valami érdekeset látna benne. Aztán válaszolt: - Te tönkretetted a Prince jelvényt.

Perselus újra csak átkozni tudta magát, amiért elvesztette az önuralmát és olyan nyersen viselkedett. – Lehet, hogy ismerek egy-két bájitalt, ami megfelel a célnak.

\- Segíthetnék megfőzni – nézett rá a fiú reménykedve. 

\- Meglátom. Szerintem most már van elég információnk az induláshoz. Talán anyád csatlakozik hozzánk szombaton.

Nathan nem tűnt boldognak ettől a kilátástól, ami meglepte Perselust.

\- Mi a baj?

\- Semmi.

\- De, nyilvánvalóan van valami – erősködött Perselus. S hogy Nathan vonakodott választ adni, sürgetni kezdve. – Na, mi az? Bökd már ki. 

\- Azt hittem, ezt együtt fogjuk csinálni, csak mi ketten – mormogta Nathan

\- Dehát ez nem egy Granger-Piton jelvény? – kérdezte Perselus felvont szemöldökkel.

\- Igen, de…

\- Nem gondolod, hogy anyád is részt akarna benne venni? – A fiú morcosan nézett. – A transzfigurálásnál amúgy is szükségünk lesz rá. 

\- Miért?

\- Túl sok suhintgatás az én ízlésemnek. – Elhúzta a száját egy kis mosollyal. – Majd szombaton folytatjuk, jó?

\- Hát jó – egyezett bele Nathan félszívvel. – Legalább a könyveket elvihetem? 

\- El. – De mielőtt a hálás mosoly kiteljesedett volna, hozzátette: - Ha úgy látom, hogy az iskolai munkád kárát látja, ezt a kis projektet felfüggesztjük év végéig. Megértettük egymást? 

Nathan vigyorgott. – Igen, apu. Köszönöm.

Perselus megölelte Nathant, aki ezután összeszedte a könyveket és elment. 

Perselus mosolygott.

Mosolygott akkor is, mikor Hermione csókját fogadta késő este. Az asszony a kis lakás konyhájában épp befejezte a vacsorafőzést, míg hallgatta Perselus meséjét a Nathannal töltött délutánról. 

\- … tehát úgy döntöttem, te végzed majd a szükséges transzfigurációkat.

\- És hadd találjam ki, te fogod főzni a bájitalt, ami kellhet hozzá. 

\- Ne feledd a rúnákat.

\- Azt hittem, ez Nathan dolga lesz. 

\- Együtt dolgozunk rajta – felelt Perselus, és tudta, hogy az asszony mosolyog, bár neki háttal állt, míg kavarta a salátát.

\- Örülök, hogy jól halad a dolog. Tudom, hogy Nathan nagyon rámenős tud lenni, különösen, ha izgatott valami miatt.

\- Én is voltam tizenkét eves, tudom, mire számítsak. Jól megleszünk. 

Az asszony megfordult, vizsgálódó pillantással tekintett a férfira, aki egyszerre kellemetlenül érezte magát. 

\- Mi az? – kérdezte.

\- Megpróbállak elképzelni tizenkét évesnek – mosolygott már újra Hermione. Perselus kezébe nyomta a salátát és az asztal felé irányította.

\- Csak Nathanra kell nézned – mondta a férfi csendesen. Letette a salátát az asztalra és leült. – Kivéve az orrát és az egészséges arcszínét, amit nyilván tőled örökölt. Talán magasabb, mint én voltam az ő korában. A haja… - Elhallgatott, úgy érezte, már így is túl sokat fecsegett. Hermione csak bámult rá. Perselus vett az ételből, és enni kezdett, közben próbálta visszanyerni higgadtságát és elűzni zavarát.

\- Nekem tetszik az orrod. Illik hozzád, olyan jellegzetessé tesz. 

Perselus felhorkantott. De képtelen volt elűzni zavarát és erősen elpirult. 

\- De elfogadom, hogy egy kisfiú arcán túl sok lenne…

\- Fogalmad sincs, mennyire.

\- Talán mégis. Mondjuk úgy, én is örülök, hogy Nathan a te hajadat örökölte az enyém helyett. – Most az asszony tűnt zavartnak. – Akárhogy is – folytatta, míg a tányérjába bámult -, talán jobb lesz, ha szombatig felfrissítem a berozsdállt átváltoztatástan tudásomat.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

\- Így?

\- Igen. Most próbáld úgy is, hogy kimondod a bűbájt.

Nathan és Hermione már az utolsó lépésnél tartottak. Perselus lakosztályában ültek az asztalnál, és a megfelelő alakra bűvölték a jelvényt, úgy, ahogy megbeszélték még vacsora alatt. Perselus a tűznél olvasott, ezzel ismét jelezve, hogy az ostoba pálcahadonászás nem az ő világa. De Hermione számára nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a férfi ezzel palástolja a tényt, hogy a szokásosnál fáradtabb. Talán a fagyos rengetegben sarjadó hozzávalók begyűjtése miatti korán kelés már túl sok volt egy ilyen fárasztó hét után. Hermione vidoran elmosolyodott, felidézve magában a morcos, harapós kedvű Perselust, akivel a bejárati csarnoknál találkozott. Nem, Perselus igazán nem volt az az ember, aki pezsegni szokott reggelente. 

\- Ez az? – mutatta Nathan az anyjának a finoman metszett rúnát, amely végigfutott az érme alakú jelvényen. 

Hermione mosolygott. – Igen, ez az. Próbáld megcsinálni ugyanezt a másikkal. Légy óvatos, nehogy átüsse a fémet. 

\- Rendben. – Nathan rákoncentrált a következő rúnára, és kimondta a bűbájt. Hermione ugyanezt csinálta a másik két félig kész jelvénnyel.

\- Egy Manaaz vagy egy Ehwaz? – kérdezte Hermione, mert nem volt biztos benne, Nathan melyik rúnát írta fel befejezésként.

\- Hm, nem is tudom. Apu, melyik ez a…. – De nem fejezte be a kérdést, helyette felállt az asztaltól, és a kanapé elé állt. – Mami, azt hiszem, az apu elaludt. Odatartotta a pennát az apja orrához. Perselus finoman megrándult, de nem ébredt fel. Nathan kuncogott.

\- Nathan! – figyelmeztette Hermione suttogva.

\- Akkor mit csinálunk most? – kérdezte Nathan is súgva, és apja mellé térdelt a kanapén.

\- Nem hagyhatjuk itt. Elgémberedik a nyaka reggelre – magyarázta Hermione.

Nathan már újra emelte a pennát, de Hermione pillantására abbahagyta. Az alvó férfi fölé hajolt. – Apu… - súgta. Aztán hangosabban: - Apu… A férfi megmozdult álmában. Nathan vigyorgott. – Apu… - próbálta újra. Perselus végre kinyitotta a szemét és álmosan hunyorgott. Mosolygó fia láttán ő is elmosolyodott és magához húzta Nathant. Elégedetten sóhajtott, újra behunyta a szemét és megint elaludt. Nathan újra csak kuncogott, fejét apja mellén pihentetve. – Most mi lesz? – kérdezte anyjától.

Hermionénak még soha életében nem volt része ilyen elragadó látványban. Szíve hevesen dobogott és csak arra bírt gondolni, hogy legszívesebben mindkettőt agyoncsókolgatná, hogy egy porcikájuk se maradjon ki. Egy pillanatig gondolkozott, végül előbb Nathant csókolta homlokon, aztán Perselust. Kisimította a haját az arcából és azt suttogta:

\- Perselus, ébredj fel! – Gyöngéden arcon csókolta – Perselus!

A férfi mélyet lélegzett és kinyitotta a szemét. 

\- Nem tesz jót a nyakadnak és a hátadnak, ha a kanapén alszol – mondta az asszony, de képtelen volt leplezni a mosolyát, amely csak még inkább kiszélesedett, látva, hogy a férfi lassan ráébredt, ki bújt oda mellé. 

\- Nathan? – szólt Perselus rekedten.

\- Úgy aludtál, mint a bunda – mondta a gyerek, és apjára vigyorgott.

\- Úgy tűnik, tényleg. – Perselus kiengedte Nathant az akaratlan ölelésből.

Hermione le se tudta venni róla a szemét. Ez a mások szeme elől rejtegetett gyöngédség… A férfi gyöngédsége teljesen új értelmet nyert, szégyenlőssége olyan elérhetővé, olyan közelivé tette. Semmiben sem hasonlított a magabiztos erőt sugárzó, tiszteletet parancsoló varázslóhoz. Az álomittas férfi, ez a bódító meghittség kivette Hermione lábából a erőt. Csak arra vágyott, hogy minden reggel láthassa, ahogy felébred. Tekintetük beszédesen összekapcsolódott. 

\- De nem horkoltál – folytatta Nathan. – Nagypapa olyan hangosan horkol, hogy nagymamának állandóan meg kell ráznia őt, hogy abbahagyja, vagy nem tud miatta aludni. De nagypapa még akkor sem mindig ébred fel. 

Perselus ébersége visszatért. – Készen vagytok minden pálcalengetéssel?

\- Nem, de már nem is fejezzük be ma.

\- Mi? Dehát már mindjárt kész!

\- De apádnak szüksége van a pihenésre. Visszakísérlek a klubhelyiséghez.

Az ajtó felé húzta Nathant, Perselus pedig követte őket. Hermione megállt az ajtóban és jóéjszakát kívánt. Meg akarta csókolni, de Nathan előtt…

\- Jó éjszakát – mondta Perselus is, mélyen az asszony szemébe nézve. – Szép álmokat – mondta, és lassan elmosolyodott.

Ez a mosoly ott maradt Hermione gondolataiban, követte az ágyba és az álmaiba is. Talán a férfi kívánsága valóra válik, és édes lesz az álma – vele. 

~o0oOo0o~

 

\- Szerintem a mami és az apu randiznak – mondta Nathan Andynek a sakktábla fölött.

\- Tényleg? – kérdezett vissza Andy, míg Nathan lovát támadta.

\- Igen. – Nathan odébb lépett a lóval. – Szerinted jó ez így?

\- Attól függ. Jobban örültem volna, ha ott marad a ló, ahol volt, de azt hiszem, most nem teljesen mindegy neked, hogy elveszted vagy nem.

\- A szüleimről beszélek.

\- Ja? Bocs. – Andy továbbra is a sakktáblára szegezte a tekinteté, aztán vonogatni kezdte a vállát. – Szerintem a szülőknek együtt kell lenniük. Mint az enyémek. 

\- És… - Nathan habozott. – Az milyen?

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Tudod… Milyen, mikor az ember szülei együtt vannak?

\- Hát… jó. – Andy ismét csak vonogatta a vállát. – Haha! Nem vetted észre a futómat!

\- Te meg az én királynőmet. – Nathan leütötte a futót a királynővel, de az esze másutt járt. Ha az ő szülei is együtt lennének…

Talán semmi sem változik, csak ő gondol erre folyton. De ha mégis…

Ez azt jelentené, hogy végre normális családja lesz? És apja vajon velük fog lakni? Anyja sose élt együtt egyik barátjával sem. Mindig csak kettesben Nathannal. Nagy különbség az, ha anyja barátja egyúttal az ő – Nathan – apja?   
Nathan a szemöldökét ráncolva meredt a táblára. Eszébe jutott, hogy apja nem költözne el a kastélyból, hisz akkor hogy tanítana bájitaltant, és hogy lehetne házvezető tanár? 

Lépett egyet az egyik figurával.

\- Sakk! – mondta Andy, miután a lovával megtámadta Nathan királyát.

Ennek hallatán Nathan teljes figyelmét a táblára fordította, felmérte a helyzetétet, és az állást, aztán sóhajtott. Feldöntötte a tiltakozó királyt, és feladta a játékot. – Te győztél – mondta.

\- Kevin! – kiáltott Andy. – Te jössz!

Nathan átadta a helyét Kevinnek, és átült egy mellettük álló székre. Szeme ide-oda vándorolt a klubhelyiségben. Nem rossz itt élni egész éven át. Talán ezt kellene csinálni, ideköltözni a Roxfortba. Anyjának már van itt szobája, szóval nem olyan nagy dolog ez, igaz? Kivéve, hogy apja lakosztályában nincs még egy szoba. Esetleg elköltözhetne egy nagyobb lakosztályba? Otthagyná-e a pincét, hogy a kastély egy másik helyén éljen? Végül is ez lehetséges, ha van a kastélyban nagyobb lakosztály. Dehát honnan tudhatná? Senki sem él itt a családjával a házas tanárok közül. 

Talán talál minderre választ _A Roxfort történeté_ ben. Már el is indult érte. 

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

\- Mitchel mindig Jeremy pártjára áll, és ez megőrjít engem! – panaszkodott Erica, míg Hermionénak segített elpakolni a vásárolt élelmiszereket. – Segítenie kéne nekem a fegyelmezésben, erre mit csinál? Fütyül arra, hogy mit engedek meg és mit nem. Hogy hiheti, hogy így Jeremy tiszteletet tanul? Egy kiút van: Jeremyt bentlakásos iskolába kell küldeni, ahogy te is tetted Nathannal.

\- Jeremy nagyon klassz srác, jólnevelt és tisztelettudó. Szót fogad neked. De még csak tizenegy éves. 

Ericát ellágyította, hogy dicsérték a fiát. Közben folytatta a rámolást.

\- Különleges sajt, jó bor… Megint randizol?

A kérdés váratlanul érte Hermionét.

\- Ne nézz így rám! Mintha nem ismernélek elég jól ahhoz, hogy tudjam, ez – felemelte a bort – és ez – másik kezében meg a sajtot – mit jelentenek igazából. És ki a szerencsés fickó? Ismerem? 

\- Senki. – Hermione kivette Erica kezéből a bort meg a sajtot, és betette mindkettőt a hűtőbe. – Szeretem a sajtot és a bort is. – Ahogy megfordult, szembe találta magát Ericával, aki úgy nézet rá, mintha még sose látta volna. 

\- Mi van? – kérdezte Hermione kissé zavartan.

\- Én csak… Mindegy. A vajat a hűtőben tartod? 

Hermione összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Tudod, hogy nem. És ennek a hiábavalóságáról akarlak téged is meggyőzni, mióta csak ideköltöztem.

\- Csak ellenőriztem, hogy tényleg te vagy-e…

\- Erika!

\- Semmi közöm hozzá, Hermione! – Erica mosolya erőltetetté és fájdalmassá vált. – Azt hiszem, most megyek, és utánanézek a vacsorának. Mitchel mindjárt itthon lesz. – Körülnézett, mintha keresne valamit, aztán az ajtó felé indult. – Majd találkozunk…

\- Erica! Várj!

Az asszony szemmel láthatóan a könnyeivel küszködött. 

\- Mi baj van? – Hermione odalépett a barátnőjéhez, és a vállára tette a kezét. Erica könnye potyogni kezdett. – Ó, ne! Ne sírj! Mi a baj? – Hermione odakísérte Ericát a kapanéhoz, egy zsebkendőt nyújtott feléje, és várta, hogy megnyugodjon. Közben gyöngéden simogatta a hátát 

\- Rendben van. Minden rendben van.

\- Sajnálom… - szipogott Erica. 

\- Ugyan-ugyan. Ne szabadkozz. Erre valók a barátok. Te tanítottál erre, emlékszel?   
Erica mosolya már nem volt olyan fájdalmas, mint előbb.

\- Te vagy a világon a legjobb barátom, Hermione. Ugye tudod? 

\- Tudom, és méltányolom is. Nagyszerű barátom vagy, amióta csak itt élek, és ezt köszönöm neked. – Hermione mosolygott, hogy Erica lássa, igazán hálás. Erica nélkül, mint egyedülálló, dolgozó anya túl sok lett volna tíz év Londonban.

\- De mostanában olyan tartózkodó vagy… - panaszolta Erica és Hermione mosolya tovatűnt. - Hogy Nathan elment, már semmi sem a régi. Olyan sokat dolgozol, alig vagy itthon. Attól félek, eltávolodtunk egymástól. És hiányzik a legjobb barátnőm. 

\- Ó, Erica… Sajnálom, hogy olyan keveset voltam itthon az utóbbi hónapokban. Annyi minden történt velem, de ez nem lehet kifogás, hogy olyan kevés időt töltöttem veled. Nagyon sajnálom, tényleg. Nekem is hiányzol. – Megölelte barátnőjét. És igaz volt, hogy hiányzott neki Erica, éppúgy mint ő Ericának, csak hát… Hermione visszatért a varázslók és boszorkányok közé, és a titoktartási kötelezettség is erősen kötötte. Nem beszélhetett a Roxfortról Ericának, s arról sem, mennyire aggódik amiatt, hogy Perselus nem tud túllépni azon, ami a háború alatt történt, egyáltalán a háborúról sem, meg… - Nincs mentségem – mondta magában, és felállt a díványról, hogy odahozza az üveget és két poharat. – Tudod mit? Csinálunk egy csajos bulit! 

Hermione figyelmesen hallgatta az Erica életével kapcsolatos híreket, s addigra egy üveg félig már ki is ürült. Hermione kortyolt a poharából, és arra gondolt, majd meghal a vágytól, hogy megossza valakivel a gondjait. Újra kortyolt a borból és nekikezdett.

\- Találkozgatok valakivel…

\- Tudtam! – kiáltott fel Erica, majd visszafogottabban hozzátette: - Úgy értem, gondoltam, hogy összejöttél valakivel. Én ismerem?

\- Ő Nathan apja.

Erica egy pillanatra szóhoz sem jutott. – Hermione, ez óriási!

\- Tudom! Azt hittem, egyáltalán nem kedvel engem, de egyik éjszaka… - Hermione elhallgatott, próbálta eldönteni, hogy ez a beszélgetés tényleg kényelmetlen, vagy csak ő érzi annak? Aztán legjobb barátnőjére nézett, összeszedte magát és folytatta: - Eljött hozzám, és se szó se beszéd megcsókolt, de úgy, ahogy még nem csókolt meg soha senki az életben. – És elmesélte Ericának egy kissé átszerkesztett verzióját annak, milyen is volt az utóbbi néhány hétben a szerelmi élete.

Szerencsétlenségére Erica figyelmét leginkább az ragadta meg, ami kimaradt Hermione szerelmi életéből.

\- Nem is tudom, örüljek-e vagy sírjak. Lehet, hogy ő tényleg olyan úriember, aminek leírtad, de így megvárakoztatni egy felnőtt nőt!

\- Erica! Csak a megfelelő pillanatra várunk. Ő tényleg úriember.

\- Simán kezdeményezz! Hívd el randira és kacérkodj vele egy kicsit! – Az asszony kuncogott, akár egy kislány. 

\- Oké, nem kapsz több bort.

\- De komolyan, Hermione. Ha tényleg annyira akarod őt, ahogy mondod, hát csábítsd el!

Hermione csak a fejét ingatta, képtelen volt tovább folytatni a magyarázkodást erről a témáról. De miután kikísérte Ericát, és ágyba bújt, Perselusra gondolt, és nem tudta kiverni a fejéből Erica javaslatát. Hermione kívánta Perselust, de hajlandó volt várni, hogy a férfi tegye meg az első lépést. Az ő vágya minden perccel egyre csak nőtt, mikor kettesben voltak és egymást csókolták és becézték. Most mindez arra késztette, hogy a kapcsolatuk jövőjén gondolkodjon.

Talán nem is lenne olyan elvetendő ötlet rábírni Perselust egy randira. Még ha Perselus kitart is amellett, hogy a kapcsolatuk maradjon titokban, Hermione úgy vélte, ha elhagynák a kastély és a lakása nyújtotta ismert terepet, az talán segítene a férfinak, hogy a kapcsolatuk tovább lépjen, mégha Hermione nem is tudta, van-e honnan továbblépni egyáltalán. 

Perselus talán nem is akarja, hogy tovább lépjenek. Talán csak időt akar nyerni más irányú terveihez. Talán az egészet csak Nathan miatt csinálja: rajta keresztül akar közelebb kerülni a fiához. 

Hermione megrázta a fejét. Nathan kettejüké. A dolgok a legjobb irányban haladnak közöttük. Perselusnak nincs szüksége rá ahhoz, hogy Nathant megnyerje magának. Ők már egy család.

Vagy nem?

Talán Perselus nem is ezt akarja. Talán nem képes elfelejteni, mi történt közöttük a háború végén.

Hermione mindezzel a sok ellentmondással a fejében aludt el.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Hermione az irodájában találta Perselust, pergamen fölé hajolva, pennával a kezében.

\- Perselus!

A férfi ijedten kapta fel a fejét, aztán a tekintete megállt a lángokban feltűnő fejen. Hermione gyöngéden mosolygott.

\- Jó estét. Zavarlak?

\- Csak dolgozatokat javítok. Szörnyűek. Egy csomó bosszúságtól mentesz meg. Szükséged van valamire? Nem akarnál átjönni?

A férfi aggodalma és az azt követő invitálás átmelegítette az asszony szívét. Talán nincs is miért aggódnia, és minden félelme alaptalan. Visszahúzta a fejét, majd pörgő alakja nemsokára megjelent Perselus irodájában. Megigazította a ruháját, leverte róla a hamut, s már érezte is, hogy egy kéz simítja ki az arcából a haját, s egy száj csókolja a száját. Mosolygott.

\- Milyen volt a napod? – kérdezte a férfi Hermione arcát simogatva.

\- Jó. De most, hogy veled vagyok, még jobb. – Ő is adott egy gyöngéd csókot. – Valamit meg kell tőled kérdeznem. – De mielőtt feltette volna a kérdést, a férfi újra megcsókolta, ezúttal sokkal szenvedélyesebben. Mikor végül levegőért kapva eltávolodtak egymástól, Hermione alig bírt visszaemlékezni, mit is akart kérdezni. 

\- Szóval? – kérdezte a férfi incselkedve, és szája mosolyra görbült az asszony zavart tekintetét látva. – Mit is mondtál?

Hermione összekapta magát, játékosan ráütött Perselus karjára. – Azért jöttem, hogy megkérjelek, kísérj el egy díjkiosztó ünnepségre. Jövő pénteken lesz az egyetemen.

A játékos mosoly, a ragyogó pillantás eltűnt. A válasz rövid volt: - Nem. 

Hermione leforrázva figyelte az elforduló, majd az asztal felé távolodó férfit.

\- Perselus…

\- A válaszom _nem_. 

Perselus vette a pennát, s már nem is figyelt Hermionéra. Az asszony számított ellenállásra, de ez a reagálás felkavarta. Egy puszta NEM minden további magyarázat nélkül… Ezt nem lehet elfogadni. Megrohanták a kétségek.

\- Ez a végső válaszod? Csak ennyit mondasz? – De Hermione észrevette, hogy dacára az elutasító testtartásnak a férfi jobb keze nem mozdul a pergamen fölött, s azért folytatta: - Biztos vagy benne, hogy semmit sem szeretnél hozzátenni? Mondjuk, hogy “el leszek foglalva, mert a házimanókkal együtt takarítanom kell a kastélyt” vagy talán valami olyat, hogy “sajnos a mamám nem engedi meg, hogy idegenekkel járkáljak este hat óra után”. Esetleg azt, hogy “azt hiszem, akkor pont beteg leszek”… Semmi?

Perselus immár nem tettette süketnek magát, összefonta mellén a karját, de nem kért elnézést a nyílt visszautasítás miatt. 

\- Értem… - mondta az asszony csalódottan. Hermione nem akarta analizálni az érzéseit a továbbiakban, és nagyon nem akart azon töprengeni, miként omlik össze minden önbecsülése néhány pillanat alatt, míg csak áll ott visszautasítva, s legrosszabb félelmei válnak valóra.

Gyorsan a kandalló felé fordult. És éppoly gyorsan a férfi keze megragadta a karját és nem engedte tovább. Próbálta kiszabadítani magát, de Perselus annál szorosabban tartotta. 

\- Hermione…

\- Engedj, el akarok menni.

\- Nem akarom, hogy elmenj – jelentette ki Perselus, továbbra is vasmarokkal tartva az asszonyt. 

Hermione dühösen fordult Perselus felé. – Én viszont igen! Engedj el, mielőtt megátkozlak!

Perselus elengedte, és Hermione eltűnt a kandalló lángjai között. 

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Perselus a díványon találta Hermionét, aki arcát a kezébe temette, kócos haja mögé rejtőzve. Nem tudta mit tegyen, vagy mit mondjon. Perselusnak fájt a szíve, a keze hideg volt és nyirkos, szája kiszáradt, és nem tudta, hogy űzze el azt az érzést, hogy legszívesebben kiszaladna a világból. 

\- Miért jöttél utánam?

\- Mert otthagytál – felelte a férfi halk, élettelen hangon.

\- Menj haza, Perselus!

Belül mintha kővé vált volna, a lába nem engedelmeskedett. Nem bírt elmenni. Nem, amíg nem tudja biztosan, visszajöhet-e valaha.

\- Menj… – suttogta az asszony. Remegett a hangja. – Kérlek, menj el…

\- Én… nem tudok.

Hermione végre felnézett, és kétségbeesett pillantása szíven ütötte Perselust. De egy pillanattal később már újra elrejtette az arcát.

\- Miért olyan komplikált minden? – kérdezte. – Miért nem élhetjük az életünket szorongás, félelem, titkolózás nélkül?

\- Nem tudom – felelt a férfi, aki egyetértett mindeme megállapítással. Erőt vett magán, és csöndesen leül Hermione mellé a kanapéra.

\- Két napot töltöttem azzal, hogy kigondoljam a módját, hogy hívjalak el, féltem a válaszodtól, nem tudom, hányadán állok veled…

\- Hermione…

\- Mik vagyunk mi, Perselus? Egy pár? Barátok, némi kis többlettel? Partnerek? Ismerősök? Mik vagyunk?

Perselus csak egy válaszra tudott gondolni: Szeretlek. De úgy hitte, ez nem a megfelelő alkalom arra, hogy ezt mondja. 

\- Persze nem tudsz felelni… - Hermione így értelmezte a csendet. – Tényleg el kellene menned, Perselus. Ne akard, hogy könyörögjek.

\- Nem mehetek el, amíg nem tudom, hogy…

\- Mit? – Hermione felcsattanó hangja meghökkentette Perselust.

 _Hogy még visszajöhetek-e, hogy visszajössz-e, hogy mindent tönkretettem-e…_ Perselust cserben hagyták a gondolatai. 

\- Mit? – kérdezte újra dühösen az asszony.

\- Nem tudok elmenni, amíg meg nem bocsátasz – nyögte ki Perselus.

\- Megbocsátani? Tudod egyáltalán, hogy miről beszélsz? Mi változik, ha megbocsátok? Mi? Felejtsük el az egészet, mintha mi sem történt volna? 

Perselus közbevágott.

\- Kérdezd meg újra…

Az asszony elhallgatott, és a férfi szemébe nézett.

\- Kérdezd meg újra… - ismételte meg Perselus.

\- Mit kérdezzek?

\- Mindent, kezdve ott, hogy elmegyek-e veled arra az ostoba ceremóniára.

Hermione zavartnak látszott, de megtette, amit Perselus kért. – Eljönnél velem a díjkiosztó ünneplésre pénteken?

\- Igen.

\- Miért?

\- Mert együtt vagyunk.

\- Hogy érted ezt?

\- Úgy, ahogy mondom. És mivel együtt vagyunk, én mindent megteszek, hogy ez így is maradjon, beleértve azt is, hogy elmegyek egy hülye mugli ünnepségre.

\- Ez nem egy hülye ünnepség. A főnökömet kitüntetik egy nagyon fontos…

\- Ez lényegtelen – szakította félbe Perselus, mert nem akarta, hogy eltérjenek a tárgytól.   
– Hermione, ne érts félre, de engem nem érdekel mit jelent ez az egész. Engem csak te érdekelsz. Ha ez annyira fontos neked, elmegyek, csak ne várd tőlem, hogy jól is érezzem magam.

\- Fontos, hogy ott legyek, és azt akarom, hogy te is ott légy velem! Annyira nehéz ezt megérteni?

\- Tulajdonképpen igen. Nem tudom, miért gondolod, hogy jó ötlet engem magaddal vinni egy mugli eseményre…

Hermione méltatlankodva szakította félbe. – Elhívtalak. Mert társak vagyunk. Ne akard, hogy Williamet kérjem meg!

Perselus rámeredt. 

\- Ne említsd nekem azt a barmot!

\- Ő vagy te. Válassz!

\- A fenébe, mondtam, hogy elmegyek!

Sóhajtottak.

\- Igazán, úgy beszélsz, mintha kínpadra akarnálak vonszolni. Teljesen kimerített ez a beszélgetés.

Perselus éppoly kimerült volt, és nem akart ünnepségekről meg ostoba muglikról beszélgetni. Ehelyett inkább megfogta Hermione kezét, magához húzta az asszonyt, és megcsókolta a feje búbját. Lesz még idő később arra, hogy meggyőzze: nyilvános eseményeken együtt megjelenni nagyon rossz ötlet.


	36. Teljesség

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan első iskolai éve befejeződik, Perselus családi élete pedig elkezdődik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm Francunak, aki nélkül minden nehezebb lenne. :-)

Eljött a péntek, és Perselus csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy amit Hermione oly nagyon erőltetett, az végül is egy abszolút normális randevú lehetősége. És pontosan úgy érezte magát, mint egy megzavarodott tinédzser, míg Hermione válaszára várt a kaputelefonnál. Az asszony határozottan kérte, hogy ez alkalomból a kaput használja.

\- Halló – jött a válasz, de nem Hermione hangján. 

\- Hermione? – kérdezte Perselus. Hallotta, hogy a nevét mondják a túloldalon, aztán közelebbről valami kuncogást.

\- Piton professzor, Hermione épp azon ügyködik, hogy ő legyen a legszebb a megjelentek között, és....

Aztán mindenféle zaj között meghallotta Hermione hangját a háttérben. 

\- Perselus, itt vagyok. Mindjárt lemegyek.

\- Rendben – válaszolt Perselus, és megigazította a köpenye gallérját. Bár tavasz volt, mégis hidegen fújt a szél. 

A várakozás kezdett már bosszantóvá válni, mikor egyszerre cipősarkak kopogását hallotta a lépcsőház felől. Nem sokkal ezután kinyílt a ház kapuja, és kilépett egy gyönyörű nő pazar csokoládébarna ruhában, ami szabadon hagyta a vállát. Fújt a szél, s a könnyű anyag körülölelte Hermione alakját, felfedve azt is, amit a ruha még próbált elrejteni.

\- Sajnálom, hogy megvárattalak. Erica erősködött, hogy megcsinálja a hajam, és ez mindig sok időt vesz igénybe.

\- Hermione, fent felejtetted a kabátod.

\- Ó… Köszönöm, Erica. – Hermione átvette a kabátot, és barackszínű vállára terítette. 

\- Erica Gibson – nyújtotta a kezét Perselusnak a szomszédasszony kissé zavart mosollyal.

A férfi óvatosan megfogta a feléje nyújtott kezet. 

\- Perselus Piton.

\- Örülök, hogy végre találkozunk, Piton professzor.

\- Én is örülök, Mrs. Gibson.

A két asszony szeme összevillant, aztán Erica visszalépett az előcsarnokba, és megindult a lépcső felé. Perselus a karját nyújtotta, Hermione belekarolt, és egy ragyogó mosollyal ajándékozta meg a férfit – a rúzs fénye még hívogatóbbá varázsolta az ajkát.

\- Hol az autó? – kérdezte Hermione, kizökkentve ezzel Perselust abból a gondolatból, hogy meg kellene csókolnia az asszonyt.

\- Hoppanálni fogunk, ahogy mifelénk szokás.

Hermione megrázta a fejét, de Perselus mégis úgy látta, szórakoztatja a dolog. Beléptek egy, az épület végén megbúvó, alig észrevehető benyílóba. Perselus közelebb húzta magához az asszonyt, kezét a kabát alá csúsztatta, hogy érezze a ruha anyagán is átszűrődő melegséget. Mielőtt hoppanáltak, végre megcsókolta.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Hermione elpihent Perselus karjában a csók után. Eddig nem is tudatosodott benne, milyen feszült volt emiatt a randevú miatt mostanáig. A meghívás utáni napokban másra sem bírt gondolni, mint hogy milyen lesz majd ez az este Perselusszal. Ugyan egyre jobban megismerte őt az elmúlt hónapok alatt, mégis úgy érezte, a férfi tettei kiszámíthatatlanok. Aggódott, hogy talán újra győzködnie kell majd a férfit, milyen fontos, hogy elmenjenek oda, de erre semmi szükség sem volt. Tulajdonképpen el volt ragadtatva Perselus szmokingjától, meg attól, milyen elegánsan kezelte Erica kíváncsiskodását, és a csóktól, mely minden aggodalmát elsöpörte.

Hangosan sóhajtott boldogságában.

\- Na, hol lesz az az agyzsibbasztó ünnepség?

\- Hagyd ezt abba… - Hermione próbált szigorú arcot vágni, hogy féken tartsa kissé a gúnyolódást. A férfi passziójává vált, hogy becsmérlő megjegyzéseket tegyen a díjátadóra, s Hermione minél inkább unszolta Perselust, hogy vegye komolyan a dolgot, az csak annál jobban cukkolta. Az asszony erre rákontrázva csupa fennhéjázó és ostobán magasztaló jelzőkkel illette az eseményt. 

\- A nagybecsű ceremónia annak az épületnek a dísztermében lesz, ott, a tér túloldalán.

Perselus a karját nyújtotta, s Hermione újra belekarolt. Ellentétben a Tiltott Rengetegbeli sétákkal – amikor is Perselus nagyon ügyelt, nehogy baj érhesse őket -, a férfi most ráérősen lépdelt. Mikor a tér közepén jártak, megkérdezte. 

\- Hogy akarod csinálni?

Hermione ránézett, a szemöldökét összevonva. Mindenféle kérdésre számított, ez azonban nem volt köztük. – Hogy érted ezt?

\- Te akarsz először belépni? Azt akarod, hogy mögötted legyek? Szeretnéd, ha az ajtónál különválnánk és visszajöjjek érted később? Szóval hogy akarod?

\- Pontosan így – felelte Hermione, és a férfi kétségeivel szembeni hitetlenség csak úgy sütött a hangjából. – Kart karba öltve… Ez nagyon jó így, Perselus. És ha valami miatt nem tudunk így maradni, szeretném, ha mögöttem lennél, érintsd meg a hátam, a vállam, a kezem. Hozzám tartozol, ezt te mondtad. Ez egy hivatalos randevú. Semmi titkosság, semmi megtévesztés. 

Perselus nem felelt, és Hermione nem tudta, mit jelent ez a csend.

\- Lazíts, kérlek – kérte a férfit. – Szeretném, ha élveznénk ezt az estét, ennyi az egész. Itt senki sem ismer téged. Te vagy a partnerem ma este, és ezt mindenki el fogja fogadni.

\- Az exed ismer engem.

Hermione felnyögött. – Ne nehezítsd meg szándékosan a dolgokat, ha kérhetnélek. – Majd kis gondolkodás után hozzátette: - És ne keresd a bajt. Majd rajtad tartom a szemem. 

Megérkeztek. De mielőtt beléptek, Perselus megkérdezte: - Ezt vehetem ígéretnek?

Az a szemöldök, az az elhúzott száj… Hermionénak esélye sem volt. 

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

\- Nocsak, nocsak… 

Perselusnak oda se kellett néznie a sokatmondó megjegyzés forrására, hogy tudja, az az idegesítő mugli – Hermione exe – összeszedte magát annyira, hogy odajöjjön hozzá, és kimondja, ami láthatóan a bögyében volt, mióta látta őket - Hermione kérésére egyértelműen együtt – megérkezni. Perselus nem nézett fel az italából. 

\- Hermione elragadó ma este.

Perselus megvetően nézett a muglira, remélve, hogy távozásra bírja. Hermione valóban elragadó abban a ruhában, ez kétségtelen, de ez nem tartozik erre a fickóra.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy tudja, milyen vonzóvá teszi ez a ruha. Biztos észre sem veszi, hogy bármelyik férfit megkaphatná ebben a teremben.

\- Maga tényleg az én partneremet fixírozza, vagy valami más szándéka van ezekkel a nemkívánatos megfigyelésekkel?

\- Maga túlságosan idős hozzá, és nemsokára ezt ő is be fogja…

\- Maga pedig a következőt fogja csinálni…- kezdte Perselus, s lassan beszélt, mert tapasztalatból tudta, milyen ijesztő ilyenkor a hangja. - Akármilyen marhaságot gyakorolt is be a tükör előtt, hogy beolvasson nekem, azt most szépen magába fojtja. És távol tartja magát Hermionétól.

\- Csak azért, mert van egy fiuk…

\- Ne merje még egyszer említeni a fiamat ebben az életben… - sziszegte Perselus, és az arca csak centiméterekre volt a másik férfi arcától.

A mugli tágra nyílt szeme világosan jelezte Perselusnak, hogy a férfit kellő mértékben sikerült figyelmeztetnie.

\- Tényleg azt hiszi, Hermione örülne, ha tudná, hogy maga megszabná, kivel barátkozhat és kivel nem? Mi kollégák vagyunk, mindennap találkozunk. Azt is megtiltja neki, hogy dolgozzon?

Perselus kész volt a válasszal, mikor…

\- Ki tiltja meg kinek, hogy dolgozzon? – Hermione – kis erőfeszítéssel – kivette Perselus kezéből a pezsgőspoharat, majd belekarolt, és kíváncsian Williamra nézett, aztán újra Perselusra. 

\- A kollégád azt kérdezte, mit gondolok arról, hogy itt dolgozol – felelt Perselus, kissé átkomponálva a beszélgetés tartalmát.

\- És mit gondolsz?

\- Tényleg, mit gondol? – ismételte meg a mugli Hermione kérdését, és Perselusnak nem tetszett az önelégült hangsúly.

Látva Hermione várakozó tekintetét, azt felelte: - Azt hiszem, nem neked való. Te sokkal tehetségesebb vagy annál, hogy leragadj itt, taníts és kutass egy korlátolt intézményben, ami tele van korlátolt emberekkel. 

A mugli sértődöttnek látszott, de Hermione – az ő briliáns elméjű, gyönyörű Hermionéja – visszanézett rá, és ragyogott mint a legfényesebb napsugár. A mosolya megrészegítette a szívét és elakasztotta a lélegzetét. 

\- Gyere, táncoljunk – hívta az asszony, majd letette a poharakat, és könnyedén maga után húzta Perselust.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Hermione abban a pillanatban elnézést kért kollégái csoportjától, akikkel beszélgetett, mikor észlelte, mit jelent Perselus testtartása, és ki az áldozata. Perselus és William felé indult azzal a szándékkal, hogy megakadályozza a jelenetet, vagy valami rosszabbat, és…

Most itt van a táncparketten, önbizalmában abszolút megerősítve egy olyan férfi által, aki ritkán dicsér bárkit is, és teljesen elvész a tekintetében.

Kicsalogatni Perselust a kastélyból és a lakásából próbatétel volt, de meg kellett mutassa, hogy mire van szüksége a kapcsolatuknak ahhoz, hogy több legyen titkosnál és ideiglenesnél. 

És most itt vannak…

\- Hermione, én nem táncolok.

Semmi sem lehet valóságosabb. 

\- Dehogynem. – Megfogta a férfi kezét és a derekára húzta, ő maga pedig bal kezét a férfi nyakára tette, s ringatózni kezdett a zene ütemére. – Mozogj velem. Nincs ebben semmi bonyolult. – Hermione nem akarta elengedni Perselust. Most nem. 

\- Bolondot csinálunk magunkból.

Hermione felmosolygott a férfira. – Szeretlek – mondta.

Perselus abbahagyta a táncot, mire az asszony mosolya eltűnt.

\- Ne csináld ezt – kérte a férfit. – Tudod, hogy szeretlek. Mondtam már azelőtt is. Gyere, táncolni akarok veled.

\- De én nem táncolok – erősködött Perselus.

\- Akkor legalább tettesd, hogy táncolsz, ahogy már eddig is csináltuk. – Ringatózott a férfi karjában, arcát az arcához simította.

Mindez annyira igazi, annyira valóságos volt. 

Behunyta a szemét, érezte a férfi szívverését. Perselus nem húzódott el. Tartotta a karjában az asszonyt és csak táncoltak.

Mennyire valóságos…

Már több szám is lement, de ők még mindig ott voltak, ölelve egymást.

Aztán véget ért a zene. Hermione felnézett, úgy, ahogy csak egy férfira nézhet egy asszony. 

\- Menjünk el innen.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Hermione rögtön a hálószobájába hoppanált Perselusszal, akinek ettől elakadt a lélegzete. Tudta, mit jelent ez, végigélte ezt már sokszor gondolatban, de sosem merte… Ez az éjszaka különösen bizarr. Voltak pillanatok, amikor Perselus azt érezte, Hermionéval lenni olyan, mintha szabad átjárást talált volna valaki más, egy szerencsés fickó életébe, és joga is van, hogy olyan legyen, mint bárki más. 

Hermione majd felfalta a szemével. Felgyújtotta a tekintete, a lehelete forró volt mint az ajka, és olyan közel volt… Remegett a keze, mert muszáj volt megérintenie az asszonyt, de a jó szerencse nem terjedhet eddig, vagy igen? Visszafogta magát, mert nem akart visszaélni a helyzettel. Tartozott ezzel az asszonynak. Perselus csak annyit akart elfogadni, amennyit Hermione felajánl neki, és nem többet.

Az asszony először a száját nyújtotta, és szinte égetett a nyelve. Az ágy felé tolta a férfit, az leült, Hermione pedig terpeszben az ölébe ereszkedett. Perselus zihálva szakította meg a csókot. Hermione megnyalta a száját, majd ajkai lefelé kúsztak a férfi nyakán, aki beleborzongott. 

Ez már több volt mint pokoli, de Perselus minden vágya volt itt lenni, és elhamvadni az asszony tüzében.

Érezte, hogy mellkasához tapad az asszony melle. Mágneses erő húzta oda a kezét, hogy megérintse, de másik irányba kényszerítette a mozdulatot, a nő derekához, Merlin tudja milyen jelre várva, hogy biztos legyen benne, szívesen fogadja minden érintését a derekán, vagy lejjebb, vagy följebb, alatta vagy benne, vagy…

Úgy érezte, menten elolvad. Hermione combjára tette a kezét, de megállta, hogy feljebb csúsztassa oda, ahol csak elképzelni tudta, milyen forróságot találna, épp akkorát, hogy porrá égjen tőle. Hermionén nem látszott, hogy hasonló fenntartásai lennének, a férfi ruháját gombolta, ujjaival égő ösvényt húzva a férfi mellén. Perselus elkapta a kezét.

\- Hermione…

\- Meg akarom ízlelni a bőröd… - Az asszony próbálta megfogni a következő gombot, de Perselus nem engedte el a kezét. Az asszony ránézett, pillantása olyan volt, mint a folyékony tűz.

\- Merlin… - suttogta Perselus, és magához húzta újra az asszonyt egy csókra.

\- Szeretlek – suttogta Hermione a férfi szájába. – Érints meg… Hadd érintselek meg…

Már nem fegyelmezte a kezét, pedig az elméje még óva intette. Elengedte az asszonyt, és Hermione csak nézett a szemébe, míg keze felfedező útra indult, ujjai lecsúsztak a férfi nyakán, mint a kígyók, legyőzve az utolsó gombot is, majd folytatták útjukat a póló anyaga alatt, s megtalálták a mellbimbót, ami ki is váltotta a megfelelő reakciót. 

Perselus a nő vállgödrébe hajolt, majd megcsókolta és finoman megharapta a nyakát. Érezte, hogy pattan ki a ruháján az utolsó gomb is, és akkor felemelt keze végre végigsimította Hermione felsőtestét. Az asszony lehúzta róla a zakót és a pólót, és ajka rásimult az eddig eltakart területre. Perselus izmai kéjesen megfeszültek, aztán elolvadtak az asszony csókjai alatt, lélegzete úgy gyorsult, ahogy szíve dobogása. 

Muszáj volt megcsókolnia újra. Lecsapott a szájára, hogy a nyelvük újra találkozzék, és közelebb húzta magához az asszonyt. Egy vágya volt csak: a magáévá tenni, összeolvadni vele. Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione érzi, hogy ő maga már mennyire készen áll, s az asszony hullámzó teste elakasztotta a lélegzetét. 

\- Igen… - suttogta Hermione. Kapkodva megszabadult a ruhájától és félrehajította. Perselusnak ideje sem volt rá, hogy levegye róla a melltartót, ezzel fölfedve a mellét, mert Hermione ezt maga tette meg, de elkapta az asszony kezét, megelőzve, hogy ugyanígy járjon el a többi ruhadarabbal. Hermione tiltakozva felnyögött, s még keményebben nyomta magát a férfi testéhez. 

\- Lassíts… - zihálta Perselus. Vett néhány mély lélegzetet, majd oldalra döntötte az asszonyt, hogy fölé kerüljön. Az asszony majdhogynem meztelen testét maga alatt érezni varázslatos volt. Hallotta a kapkodó légzést. S volt még egy tompa hang, a saját szívdobogása. Az asszony szeme valósággal izzott. Jobban kívánta, mint bármit a világon, de ugyanakkor... Az idő kilépett önmagából, egyszerre volt meg benne minden év, hónap, nap… és ez a pillanat. Perselus mozdulni sem tudott.

Egy kéz simult az arcára – oly meleg… Hermione – oly átható – tekintete melengette a szívét.

\- Érezz – kérte az asszony. 

Perselus csak nézte, aztán gyöngéden megcsókolta Hermione szemét. Ajkai könnyedén lefelé vándoroltak. Egy röpke kis csók az orra hegyére, a fülére, majd lent a nyak hajlatára, mélyen, élvezettel belélegezve az illatát. 

 

Megízlelte a meleg, bársonyos bőrt az asszony nyakán, harapdálta és csókolta. Kutató ujjai először ott érintették az asszony testét, ahol korábban az ajka járt, majd lejjebb kúsztak és tenyerét birtoklón a mellére szorította, hogy feltérképezzen minden hajlatot az asszony szíve körül. Perselus azt akarta, hogy Hermione érezze, milyen sokat jelent neki ez a szív.

\- Igen… - súgta az asszony a férfi fejét simogatva.

Perselus nem titkolta, milyen érzéseket vált ki belőle, amint ujjai bejárják az asszony mellét, a hasát, a köldökét, majd hogy ajkai követik ezt az utat. Vágytól reszkető csókot nyomott az asszony köldökére, és ajándékként fogadta a reakciót. S mikor úgy gondolta, felnéz az asszonyra, és kér tőle valami újabb meg nem érdemelt ajándékot, ijedtében majd megállt a szíve, mert Hermione arcán egy könnycseppet látott legördülni. 

\- Ne, Hermione… - Átölelte az asszonyt, a szívére szorítva az arcát. – Sajnálom… Sajnálom… - suttogta újra meg újra.

\- Perselus…

\- Sajnálom…

\- Úgy szeretlek… - Hermione eltolta magától a férfit, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Annyira, annyira szeretlek… Olyan csodálatos vagy… Én… én nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha így fogok érezni… Kellesz nekem. Nélküled nem vagyok egész. Kellesz nekem, hogy több legyek, mint ami vagyok, eggyé kell válnom veled. Szeretkezz velem, kérlek!

Perselus érezte, hogy elszorul a torka, elfelejtett mindent a világon, elborították az érzések. Hiszen neki is épp ily szüksége volt az asszonyra, jobban, mint bármire a világon, jobban kell neki mint a levegő, a napfény, jobban mint a víz, mert Hermione minden, ami ő maga is, az egyetlen egész fele. Igen. Ő is épp úgy eggyé akart válni vele. 

Már keményebb lett a csókja. Sietősen félresöpörte az útban lévő ruhákat, és a magáévá tette az asszonyt óvatosan, lassan, mindig gondosan figyelve a reakciót, készen arra, hogy a kedvére tegyen mindenben. Örült a Hermione arcára kiülő élvezetnek, a hátravetett fejnek, a rászegeződő szempárnak, amint várja a következő mozdulatot. Visszahúzódott kissé, éppoly lassan, valahol az elméje mélyén még mindig attól félve, hogy viszolyogva félrelökik. De Hermione felnyögött, felemelte a csípőjét, hogy újra magában érezze a férfit. Perselus remegőn felsóhajtott, belemarkolt az ágyneműbe, és újra az asszonyhoz préselte magát, azt kívánva, bár soha ne lenne ennek vége. Hermione elégedett nyöszörgést hallatott, és szorosan átölelte, átadva magát a férfi vágyának. 

Ő pedig mozdult újra meg újra, felvéve az asszonynak megfelelő ritmust, s egy ütemben ringott a testük. Tekintete fel-le járt a táncoló mellekről az elnyílt, ziháló ajkakra, majd lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja őt, de közben nem lassított a tempón, sőt inkább fokozta azt.   
Hermione a lábaival átölelte a derekát, hogy minél mélyebben érezze magában. Perselus lejjebb csúsztatta a száját, és ajkával rabul ejtette az asszony kemény mellbimbóját. 

\- Ahh…

A Hermione ajkát elhagyó hang majdnem kizökkentette a koncentrációból, De újra felvette a ritmust, s elengedte az asszony mellbimbóját, hogy az arcába nézhessen. Hermione már nyöszörgött. Perselus karjának hajlatába húzta az asszony egyik lábát, ezzel megváltoztatta a helyzetüket, s jutalmaként Hermione ajkát remegő kiáltás hagyta el. Saját gyönyöre egyre kínzóbbá vált, orrcimpái kitágultak az erőfeszítéstől. 

Egy vágya volt: Hermionét a gyönyör csúcsára juttatni, emlékezetessé tenni ezt az éjszakát, kárpótolni azért a régiért, most, tizenkét évvel később. Perselus figyelte az asszony testének ívét, érezte a gyönyör keltette remegést, ami olyan hangot csalt ki Hermionéból, hogy annak hallatán Perselus is majdnem követte. 

Lassított a tempón, s érezte, hogy az asszony teste válaszol. Várta, hogy újra a csúcsra juttathassa, azt akarta, hogy tökéletes legyen ez az éjszaka. Perselus izzadt és zihált, Hermione pedig szorosan tartotta őt. Kinyitotta a szemét, lenézett oda, ahol összeforrtak, aztán az asszony arcába tekintett. Az őt figyelte félig hunyt szemmel, elnyílt szájjal, két kezével lazán a férfi karjába kapaszkodott. Perselus lehajolt, nedves csókot váltottak, mialatt Hermione a hajába túrt. Perselusnak nem volt könnyű fegyelmeznie magát, és lassítani a tempón. Hermione ajka elszakadt az övétől, mert újabb kiáltás röppent ki belőle, mikor a férfi újra változtatott a lökések irányán. Újra akarta érezni az asszony gyönyörét, mielőtt ő is elengedi magát. 

\- Perselus… - lihegett Hermione. – Perselus…

A hangja – akár egy sziréné – varázsigeként hatott. Perselus felmordult, többé nem tartotta vissza magát, és majdnem teljes súlyával ránehezedett az asszonyra, olyan heves volt a gyönyör, amit érzett. Oldalra hengeredett, vigyázva, nehogy túl messze kerüljön a nőtől, kissé lihegve, szinte kábán az intenzív pillanat hatása alatt. 

Már nem is tudta igazán, vajon álmodja-e, hogy az asszony azt mondja: – Maradj itt éjszakára.

Perselus csak hümmögött, magához húzta Hermionét, és elnyelte az álom. 

 

~o0oOo0o~

Hermione kinyitotta a szemét és Perselus tekintetével találkozott, mire elégedetten mosolygott. Kisimította a férfi csapzott haját a homlokából, és megcsókolta. – Jó reggelt.  
Perselus keze elindult, megsimogatta az asszony haját, aztán a mellét, végül megállt a hasán. E mozdulatokra Hermione bőre borzongani kezdett. 

– Még nincs reggel.

\- Hmmm… - Hermione kinyújtóztatta meztelen testét, hogy elmúljon az alvás okozta zsibbadás.

Perselus rámosolygott – igazán mosolygott. Ettől új formát kapott az arca, olyat, amit Hermione nem ismert eddig. Nem békesség volt rajta, mint amit akkor látott, mikor a minap a díványon Nathant ölelte, de valami olyasfélét. A lélek derűjét látta, pedig nem volt annyira bolond, hogy elhiggye, hogy a múltban történtek súlya már tovatűnt. De most… Nem szép volt a férfi arca, hanem egyenesen gyönyörű. 

Perselus ujjai könnyedén köröztek a köldöke körül, s ez megzavarta Hermione álmélkodását. Csiklandós volt. Közelebb húzódott, hogy elkerülje a csiklandozást, és úgy találta, a férfi újra megkívánta őt. 

A rejtelmes mosoly olyan átható pillantásnak adta át a helyét, amire Hermione pontosan tudta, hogy feleljen. Lábával körülölelte a férfit, ezzel magához húzva annak testét.

\- Szóval azt mondod, nincs még reggel?

A férfi szája az övére tapadt, és ismét fölébe hengeredett. A sóvárgás, hogy megismétlődjék a csoda, amit csak ettől a férfitől kaphat meg, felkorbácsolta Hermione vágyát. Úgy helyezkedett, hogy Perselus könnyedén hozzáférhessen, és a férfi szerencsére nem is késlekedett. Hermione belenyögött a csókba. 

\- Merlin, Hermione… - zihált Perselus.

Milyen jó érzés volt, ahogy a testük eggyé vált! – Gyere… - Megmozdult a férfi alatt, arra késztetve őt, hogy az is mozogjon, hadd érezze a férfi szerelmét. – Hmmm… - Annyira jó magán éreznie a férfi testét!

\- Te istennő… - lihegett Perselus, s fokozta a lendületet, hogy sürgesse az extázis pillanatát.

\- Gyorsabban… - suttogta Hermione, s felnyögött, mikor a férfi engedelmeskedett. A kéjes érzés nőttőn nőtt, s mikor már nem tudta visszafogni magát, hirtelen minden gyönyörbe fulladt, és Hermione egy kis időre elvesztette szem elöl Perselus kifejező arcát. 

Mikor magához tért, érezte, hogy Perselus nagyon lassan mozog. A férfi arca is megváltozott, elmélyedt figyelmet tükrözött, melyet Hermione oly jól ismert. Lábával közelebb húzta magához Perselust, belül is szorosan körülölelve őt Örült annak a fojtott hangnak, amit mozdulata kiváltott a férfiból. Örült, hogy ki tudja mutatni a Perselus iránti szerelmét. A férfi szeme az asszony tekintetét kereste, mintha várna valamire, és bár Hermione nem tudta biztosan, mi az, kétségbeesetten kívánta, hogy rátaláljon. 

\- Gyere… gyere Perselus… - A férfi felnyögött, és hevesen mozgatta előre-hátra a csípőjét. Fejét az asszony párnájára hajtotta, keze keményen markolta a combját. – Igen… - lehelte Hermione a fülébe. Ő meg csak ostromolta keményen, egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban, hogy elakadjon az asszony szíve és lélegzete, hogy elveszítse az eszét. 

\- Igen! - kiáltotta Hermione, immár újra a gyönyör csúcsain, és ezúttal Perselus is követte. 

\- Ez… - lihegte Hermione – csodálatos volt…

Perselus a nő oldalára hengeredett és magához húzta őt. – Nem tudok eléggé egyetérteni – lihegte ő is. 

A légzésük lassan csillapodni kezdett, majd megnyugodott, ahogy elaludtak egymás karjában, újra kielégült testtel és lélekkel. 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Perselus porcelánon csilingelő kanál hangjára nyitotta ki a szemét. Hermione az ágy lábánál állt, arcán rajongó mosollyal, és egy csészét tartott a kezében, melyet a férfi teának vélt az illata alapján. 

\- Teát? – kérdezte Hermione, megerősítve a feltételezést.

Perselus ráébredt, hogy meztelenül fekszik Hermione ágyában, míg az asszonyt hálóköntös takarja. Kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Ez volt életében az első alkalom, hogy a reggel egy asszony ágyában éri. 

Megköszörülte a torkát. – Előbb talán felöltöznék. 

Az asszony mosolya kissé megváltozott, míg gyorsan fekete hálóköntössé bűvölt valamit. A férfi felé nyújtotta, de elég messze állt ahhoz, hogy Perselusnak ki kelljen másznia a takaró alól, ha el akarja érni.

Perselus felhúzta a szemöldökét.

Hermione bosszúsan ciccegett, de aztán megkönyörült rajta, és odavitte hozzá a hálóköntöst. 

– Ünneprontó – mondta, aztán szájon csókolta a férfit, majd kiment a szobából, hogy Perselus felvehesse a köntöst. A férfi Hermione után ment az asztalhoz, ahol tálcán várta őket a reggeli. 

\- Azt terveztem, hogy az ágyban marasztallak – magyarázta Hermione, mire Perselus elpirult.

\- A kastélyban biztos feltűnne a hiányunk. – Perselus sosem maradt egy nőnél sem enni-inni meg csevegni szex után. Persze tudta, hogy ez más, hogy Hermione nem egy akármilyen asszony, és tudta, hogy meg akarja vele osztani az ágyát újra meg újra, amíg csak él. De nem tudta, hogyan viselkedjen, vagy hogy mit mondjon. 

Eltelt kis idő, míg észlelte, hogy Hermione éppoly csendes mint ő, csak szürcsölgeti a teát és őt figyeli. 

\- Nem kell itt maradnod.

\- Csak azt mondom, hogy az emberek észre fogják venni, hogy nem vagyunk ott. – Perselus megfogott egy csészét, és kitöltötte magának a teát.

\- És akkor mi van?

\- Hermione, azt fogják hinni, hogy…

\- És akkor mi van? Mit törődsz vele? – szakította félbe Hermione, és nagy csörömpöléssel tette le a csészéjét az asztalra. – Hiszen tényleg együtt vagyunk, végigszeretkeztük az egész éjszakát. Mit törődsz azzal, ha mások is megtudják?

Perselus sóhajtott, és szidta magát, hogy előbb járt a szája, mint kellett volna. 

\- Mindjárt itt a nyár – folytatta Hermione már nyugodtabb hangon. – A tanévnek már majdnem vége. Hogy akarod Nathan előtt eltitkolni a tényt, hogy együtt vagyunk, amikor majd hazajön a nyárra? 

\- Nem róla van szó – felelt idegesen Perselus.

\- Nem értem én ezt – rázta Hermione a fejét láthatóan csalódottan.

\- Nem miattad van, Hermione. Csak még nem tudom… Még nem. Megítélnek engem is, téged is, és én nem… - Sóhajtott, és kifeszegette Hermione ökölbe szorított kezének ujjait. 

Magához húzta a nő kezét, és a szemébe nézett. – Még sosem csináltam ilyet. Te vagy az első nő, akivel együtt ébredek. Az első, akit nem hagyok rögtön faképnél szex után. Csak szeretném kitalálni, hogy intézzük ezt a dolgot, mihez kezdjek a helyzettel. 

Hermione beharapta az alsó ajkát. 

\- Nem fogok hazudni a fiamnak.

Perselus bólintott. Ő sem akart hazudni Nathannak. 

– Ha rákérdez, nem fogjuk letagadni.

\- Perselus…

\- Nem akarok senkit belevonni – szakította félbe Perselus.

\- De Nathan…

\- Tudom, tudom. Nathan a fiunk, és ő már benne van. A többiekről beszélek, Minerváról, Potterről, a diákokról.

\- Ez önzés – mondta panaszosan Hermione, de szemmel láthatóan meglágyult.

\- Önző vagyok – értett egyet Perselus. – Egészen magamnak akarlak, ameddig csak lehetséges. – Magához húzta az asszonyt egy csókra.

\- A nyári szünetig – mondta Hermione beleegyezően.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

\- Mami, fogod akkor is folytatni a kutatást, ha már vége a tanévnek?

Hermione az utolsó két kavarásnál járt. – Ha Minerva megengedi, igen. Miért kérdezed?

\- Csak kíváncsi vagyok. Gondolod, hogy McGalagony professzor megengedi neked?

\- Igen, nem látom be, miért ne tenné. – Nathan figyelte, ahogy anyja eloltja a tüzet az üst alatt. – Ennek kell még majdnem egy óra, hogy kihűljön. Együnk addig valamit?

\- Rendben.

Amit Nathan valójában tudni akart, az az volt, mi lesz majd, ha véget ér a tanítás. Nem talált semmit _A Roxfort történeté_ ben, ami az ő esetére illett volna. A prefektusok úgy tűnt, szintén nem tudnak semmit arról, mit csinálnak a felnőttek a kastélyban a nyári szünet alatt. Már majdnem megkérdezte Lupin professzort, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy neki felesége van, aki a kastélyon kívül él, és hogy meg szokta látogatni az asszonyt minden hétvégén, ez pedig azt jelenti, hogy van valahol egy lakásuk, és ott élnek egész nyáron, mikor már nincs tanítás.

Nathan volt az első tanuló a Roxfort történetében, akinek a szülei nem voltak házasok. 

\- Kérsz szendvicset? – Nathan bólintott. – És mit akarsz inni?

\- Töklevet.

Nathan leült az apja íróasztala előtti székre, ahogy már máskor is. Anyja is odaült, míg várták a házimanót.

\- Hol az apu?

\- Nem tudom. Valószínűleg a lakosztályában, esetleg folyosóügyeletet tart.

Nathan bólintott. Nem tudta miért, de ahogy az év vége közeledett, egyre gyakrabban akart az apjával lenni.

\- Szeretnéd megkeresni? Vagy talán inkább a barátaidnál lennél a klubhelyiségben? Mondtam már sokszor neked, hogy ez nem a te kutatásod. Nem kell mindig itt lenned, amikor én bájitalt főzök. 

\- Szeretek a laborban dolgozni. – A legfényesebb mosolyával nézett az anyjára, hogy megmutassa, tényleg mindig örül, mikor együtt dolgozva töltik a délutánt. És még őszintébb volt az öröme, ha két dolog találkozott: a munka a laborban, és hogy az apjával lehet.

\- Az apu néha csatlakozik hozzánk. Csak kíváncsi vagyok, hogy hol lehet. 

\- Túl sok mindenre vagy ma kíváncsi. Van valami, ami aggaszt? Vagy ami elszomorít?  
 _A fenébe._ Anyja néha nagyon is éles szemű.

\- Nem! – válaszolta gyorsan. – Egyáltalán nem!

Látta anyja homlokán azt a vonalat, ami azt mutatta: nincs meggyőzve, de Nathan nem akarta, hogy Hermione aggódjon érte.

\- Akkor mi van? Csináltál valamit, vagy van valami, amit tervezel? 

\- Nincs semmi – felelt Nathan. - Túl sokat aggodalmaskodsz.

\- Mindig ezt mondod, aztán gyengélkedő vagy büntetőmunka a vége. 

A házimanó megjelent egy tálcával, megmentve Nathant a válaszadástól. Csendben ettek, de Hermione tekintete mintha élve boncolta volna Nathant.

\- Mi a terved nyárra? – kérdezte anyját. Talán el tudja terelni a témától, és esetleg meg is tud valamit. – Meglátogatjuk a nagyiékat?

\- Persze. Alig várják, hogy lássanak. És biztos, hogy egyfolytában kérdezgetik majd, hogy mit szeretnél csinálni, míg náluk vagy.

\- Biztos szeretnének velünk jönni az Abszol útra. Szabad nekik odamenni?

\- Egy csomószor voltak már ott velem régen. Ez nagyon jó ötlet, hogy újra elvigyük őket oda. Hermione mosolygott. Az elterelés nagyon jól működött.

\- Talán az apu is velünk jöhetne.

\- Majd megkérdezzük.

\- Szerinted nagyon elfoglalt lesz, ha már vége a tanításnak?

\- Nem tudom. Talán szeretne a szabadidejében némi kutatómunkát végezni vagy konferenciákra járni.

\- Lesznek konferenciák nyáron?

\- Nekem nem. Lemehetnénk a tengerpartra is, mit gondolsz?

\- Jó lenne. – Nathan szerette a tengerpartot, de még jobban szerette volna, ha az apja is velük tart. – Szerinted az apu eljön hozzánk Londonba egy időre? És talán ő is szereti a tengerpartot. 

\- Fogod apádat látni a szünetben. Ne aggódj emiatt, jó?

\- Jó. - Legalább efelől már biztos lehetett. 

\- Mit mondott, mikor lesz kész a jelvény? – váltott Hermione egy másik témára.

\- Jövő hét végére. Azt mondta, legalább egy hétig kell a bájital füstjében tartani. 

\- Van valami rítus, amit el kellene végeznünk? 

\- Nem tudom biztosan. A könyvek nem mondanak semmit az új jelvényekről, csak a már meglévőkről, és azokat megörökli az ember tizenkét éves korában. Van erre egy szertartás, amikor a családfő valami esküszöveget mond, meg ilyesmi. De a könyvek tisztán megmondják azt is, hogy a szertartás inkább hagyományos mint szükséges. 

Hermione elgondolkodva hümmögött. – Majd emlékeztess, hogy kérdezzem meg erről apádat.

Nathan bólintott. Aztán még más dolgokról is beszélgettek, ami elterelte Nathan figyelmét új családjának jövőjéről.

~o0oOo0o~

 

\- Nathan aggódik a nyár miatt.

Az ágyban feküdtek, Perselus a Hermione melle alatti bőrt simogatta.

\- És te miért aggódsz?

\- Azok miatt a dolgok miatt, amik meg fognak változni, ha Nathan itt fog lakni, te meg mindig nagyon elfoglalt leszel, amikor arra kérünk, hogy látogass meg minket.

\- Nem fogok eltűnni – biztosította Perselus és megcsókolta az asszony vállát. – Nincs más hely, ahol szívesebben lennék. Azt hittem, tudod.

Hermione szembe fordult a férfival. – Legyél akkor velünk! Nathan boldog lenne.

\- Szóval _Nathan_ örülne neki? – Perselus elvigyorodott. 

\- Én is örülnék. – Hermione megcsókolta a férfi önelégült képét. – Majdnem minden éjszakát együtt töltünk úgyis. Szörnyen hiányoznál, ha egy egész hetet távol kéne lennem tőled, nem is beszélve a nyári szünetről.

\- Mondtam, hogy nem megyek sehová. – Perselus egyenesen az asszony szemébe nézett, aztán kisimította az arcából a haját és mélyen, szeretőn megcsókolta. 

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Nathan az utolsó napot az apjával töltötte, és takarodó előtt nem is volt hajlandó otthagyni. Apja kérdésére elmondta, hogy össze van már pakolva a ládája, hogy barátai tudják, hogy vele van, s hogy fognak találkozni az évzáró lakomán, és együtt mennek majd le a klubhelyiségből a Roxfort Expresszhez.

\- Ott leszel az állomáson, mikor majd elindul a vonat?

\- Nem. Itt lesz dolgom a kastélyban.

\- Értem…

\- De most már le kellene mennünk a nagyterembe.

Így is tettek. Nathan első éve tehát véget ért. Ugrálnia kellett volna örömében, ahogy a barátai így is tették, de nem volt kedve hozzá.

\- De előbb ezt kitűzzük a talárodra.

Nathan nézte, ahogy apja feltűzi neki az új Granger-Piton jelvényt a talárjára, s közben latinul mormog valamit. Új családjuk szimbóluma felizzott, egy pillanatra elvakítva őket. Nathan biztos volt benne, hogy a mosolya éppúgy ragyog, mint a mellére tűzött jelvény. 

\- Jól áll neked – mondta apja.

\- És hol a tied?

\- Kell még rá néhány bűbáj, mielőtt viselném. 

\- Hadd csináljam meg én! – kérte Nathan.

\- A te mágiád még nem elég érett ahhoz, hogy megbűvöld. Majd megkérjük anyádat, mikor találkozunk.

\- És az mikor lesz?

\- Nem tudom. De nem késhetünk le az évzáró lakomáról, és van még valami, amit el kell intéznünk előtte.

A varázsló nem hagyott időt Nathannak, hogy kitalálhassa, miről beszél. Végigsiettek a pincefolyosókon, de Perselus hirtelen megtorpant, mielőtt a nagyteremhez értek volna. Nathan zavartan ráncolta a homlokát. A pontszámlálók előtt álltak éppen. 

\- Miért álltunk meg itt? – kérdezte Nathan.

Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, nem érkezik válasz, de aztán Perselus egész közel hajolt Nathan arcához, és olyan halkan, hogy a fiú alig hallotta, ezt suttogta: - Ötven pont a Griffendélnek.

Nézték, ahogy a rubintok hullani kezdenek a homokórában. Nathan tátott szájjal, Perselus elégedett somolygással. Nathan tágra nyílt szemmel fordult apjához.

\- Te pontokat adtál a Griffendélnek! – kiáltott megdöbbenve.

\- Ha valaki kérdezi, letagadom – felelt Perselus, és a szeme vidáman csillogott.

\- Miért adtad a pontokat?

Perselus arca komollyá vált, úgy felelt: - Kijár annak az elsősnek, aki a legjobb diákom volt azóta, hogy anyádat tanítottam.

Mintha pillangók táncoltak volna Nathan gyomrában, és bizsergett a szíve. Beharapta az alsó ajkát, nehogy elsírja magát mint egy kisbaba. Megkapta mindazt az elismerést, amit remélt. Erre a pillanatra várt egész évben. Pislogni kezdett, s akarata ellenére mégis legördült egy könnycsepp a szeméből. Egy meleg kéz letörölte az arcáról.

\- Köszönöm – suttogta.

\- Nem. Én köszönöm, fiam. 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Az ötven pont, amivel apja jutalmazta az utolsó pillanatban, nem volt elég, hogy a Griffendél megnyerje a házkupát, de Nathan nem bánta. Mámoros hangulatban volt, és büszke volt magára, hogy elérte, amit anyjának ígért: ő lett a legjobb tanuló a Roxfortban. Nos, legalábbis a legszigorúbb professzor szemében. 

Később pedig, bámulva a az ágy mennyezetét, kezében forgatva a jelvényét – a fém még mindig forró volt a mágiától –, arra gondolt, mennyire hiányozni fog az apja a nyáron.

Milyen csodálatos volna, ha apja velük élhetne! Annyi mindent akart neki megmutatni, egy csomó dolgot az otthoni életében, a könyveit, játékokat, a kedvenc helyeit… Be akarta mutatni apját Jeremynek, szeretett volna focizni a fiúkkal meg az apjával, ahogy a barátai is teszik, s most Nathan odaképzelte közéjük saját futballozó apját is. 

Ez a kép kuncogásra késztette. Azért nehéz volt elképzelni az apját, hogy valami olyan közönséges dolgot művel, mint a futball. Egyáltalán: szeretné az ilyen mugli dolgokat? Szeretné például a mozit? Sosem kérdezte meg tőle. Ha velük élne, elmehetnének együtt moziba. Sétálhatnának a parkban, figyelhetnék a madarakat, játszhatnának fogócskát…

Ilyennek képzelte el, amikor majd végre találkozik az apjával. 

De mindez most butaságnak tűnt. 

A valóság nagyon különbözik a múltbeli álmoktól. Egyáltalán nem tudta, mikor látja újra az apját, és ez aggódással töltötte el. Józan esze azt súgta, hogy fognak majd találkozni a nyári szünet alatt, de a szíve akkor is fájt. Nem így képzelte el a dolgot. Azt akarta, hogy bármikor apjával lehessen, ha hiányozni kezd neki. 

De az igazi élet tojik az álmokra.

Reggel majd felszáll a Roxfort Expresszre, és Merlin tudja csak, mikor látja újra az apját.

~o0oOo0o~

 

Hermione a vonat jöttét leste a zsúfolt kilenc és háromnegyedik vágánynál. Alig várta, hogy végre hazavigye a fiát. Együtt lenni vele a Roxfortban nem volt ugyanaz, bárki bármit is mond. Alig várta, hogy Nathan betöltse a lakást zajjal és élettel.

Az utóbbi időben Perselus mindent megtett, ami rajta múlt, de Hermione azt akarta, hogy mindketten örömmel és vibráló energiával töltsék meg az életét. 

A peront már elárasztotta a boldog gyereksereg. Ő is kereste a tömegben a saját boldog kisfiát, de amint meglátta Nathant, rögtön látta rajta, hogy nem ragyog az örömtől. Eléje ment, boldog büszkeséggel az arcán. Nathan visszamosolygott rá. 

\- Isten hozott, drágám. – Hermione szorosan megölelte, és egy csókot nyomott a feje búbjára.

\- Köszi mami. Megbűvölnéd a ládámat, hogy ne legyen olyan nehéz? Elég szívás, hogy nem használhatunk varázslatot.

 _Boldogtalan és undok_. Hermione elnyomott egy sóhajt, és tovább mosolygott, mialatt   
elvégezte a kért varázslatot.

\- Kösz – kapott azért észbe Nathan. Lassan elindultak a mugli Londonba.

\- Jeremy kérdezte, mikor érsz haza. Azt hiszem, van egy csomó új videojátéka, és alig várja, hogy megmutathassa neked.

 _Egy újabb mosoly_. Jó. Végül is – sajnos – az utálatos magatartás együtt jár a tinédzserkorral.

\- Azt hiszem, csinálhatnánk egy igazi mugli hetet. Mit gondolsz? Sétáljunk a parkokban, vagy menjünk moziba? Esetleg áthívhatnánk Gibsonékat megnézni egy futballmeccset…

\- Jól hangzik, mami.

Valahogy a legutóbbi javaslat mintha elvette volna Nathan maradék jókedvét is.

Hermione leintett egy taxit, és békésen viselte a szótlan hazakocsikázást.

 

~o0oOo0o~

Anyja nem is említette az apját, egyszer sem. Talán mindenben tévedett. Talán titkos reménye, hogy szülei együtt vannak, hogy randiznak, csak hiú remény. Talán csak a kastélyban találkoznak. Szerencsés lesz, ha egyáltalán látja apját, mielőtt elkezdődik az új tanév.

\- Fáradt vagy? – kérdezte anyja. – Mindjárt otthon vagyunk.

Anyja kedvéért mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Nathan tudta, hogy anyja csak megpróbálja felvidítani. Mikor megállt a taxi, felnézett az épületre, ahol élt, mióta az eszét tudta, és megpróbált inkább örülni, semmint szomorkodni azon, hogy hazatért. Mindig szeretett itt élni, együtt az anyjával, a barátai közelében. De most nincs itt minden barátja, és még a családja sem teljes. Egyedül az anyja már nem volt elegendő. 

Megemelte a ládáját, de az nem mozdult.

\- Vissza kellett változtatnom a súlyát, különben a taxis gyanút fogott volna. De tessék! – Hermione mosolyogva újra varázsolt, és a láda már könnyű is lett. 

\- Kösz.

Míg felmentek a lépcsőn, Nathan csak arra tudott gondolni, akit maga mögött hagyott a Roxfortban. Önkéntelenül megdörzsölte a pólójára tűzött jelvényt, mialatt Hermione bezárta mögöttük az ajtót.

Nathan a nappali közepére húzta a ládát.

\- Épp időben érkeztetek a teához. 

A láda hangosan csattant a padlón, és Nathan felkiáltott:

\- Apu!

Nathant nem érdekelte, hogy csupán egy napja látták egymást utoljára. Odarohant apjához, körülfonta karjaival és szorosan megölelte.

\- Nem mondtad el neki? - hallotta apja kérdését.

\- Jobbat gondoltam. Hogy legyen Nathannak meglepetés – felelt anyja, és odalépett melléjük. – Köszönöm, hogy a kedvenc teámat főzted. – Lábujjhegyre állt, és szájon csókolta Perselust. 

\- Tudtam! – kiáltott Nathan izgatottan. – Ti tényleg randiztok!

Apja csak nyögött egyet, de anyja azt mondta: - Mondtam neked, hogy mindent tud.

\- Griffendélesek…

Hermione erre csak nevetett, és Nathan is vele nevetett. 

Ez volt a legszebb nap az életében, és biztos volt benne, hogy még sok ilyenben lesz része.


	37. Epilógus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan és Trelawney a Piton-Granger család jövőjébe pillantanak

A tanári értekezlet régen véget ért, de Nathan apja még mindig az igazgatónő irodájában volt. Mostanra már Roxmortsban kellett volna lenniük, de úgy tűnt, McGalagony csak sokára fogja elengedni Pitont. Talán elfelejtette, hogy már nyári szünet van? És nem is fog elkezdődni az iskolai év még jövő hónapig? 

Nem csak a várakozás unalma volt nehéz Nathannak. Egyre inkább elhatalmasodott rajta valami különös érzés, ő pedig nem tudta, mit kezdjen vele. Úgy érezte, nem itt kellene lennie – mintha valahol máshol várnának rá.

Talán ha sétál egy kicsit, elmúlik ez az érzés. Gyors pillantást vetett az ajtó előtt álló kőszörnyre majd céltalanul elindult a folyosón. Nem tudta, hogy léptei egy határozott irányba viszik. A folyosó bal oldalán egy félig nyitott ajtó mögül kiszűrődő fény ébresztette rá, hogy akaratán kívül is ide tart. Önkéntelenül nyomta beljebb az ajtót, és bekukucskált. Kékes fényű nagy kristálygömb állt bent egy asztalon. Szinte hipnotizáltan bámulta a kristálygömb belsejében gomolygó ködöt. 

\- Már vártunk rád.

Nathan nem tudta levenni a szemét a gömb belsejéből sugárzó fényről.

\- A jövő fel akar tárulni előtted.

\- Az én jövőm? – kérdezte Nathan.

\- Tedd a kezed a kristálygömbre!

Nathan így is tett. Egy felnőtt keze simult az övére. Felnézett a gömbről, és ekkor meglátta, hogy Trelawney professzor keze az.

\- Mit látsz? – kérdezte a nő. 

Nathan kutatva nézett az üvegben kavargó fénybe. Három folt tűnt fel egyre kivehetőbben, míg lassan testet nem öltöttek. S a következő másodpercben Nathan felismerte barátait, Kevint és Andyt. Kviddicsszerelésben, voltak, a harmadik alak pedig… Ő maga volt, szintén teljes kviddicsszerelésben, kezében seprűvel. Úgy látta, az egész iskola őket ünnepli. 

\- Benne vagyok a kviddicscsapatban? – kérdezte hangosan, de ahogy megszólalt, a jelenség eltűnt. S mikor el akarta venni a kezét a kristálygömbről, Trelawney nem engedte. 

\- Mit látsz még? – kérdezte, s e pillanatban egy másik figura kezdett megjelenni a gömbben.   
Egy lány körvonala volt az, s a forma mellé most szín is társult. Szőke volt a haja, alakja vékony, de egy sötét figura is feltűnt mellette, s ezért alacsonyabbnak látszott, mint valójában volt. A második alak arcvonásai egyre jobban előtűntek, és Nathan megdöbbenve látta, hogy ez ő maga, idősebb korában. Elég jól nézett ki hosszabb hajjal. A lány odahajolt hozzá és szájon csókolta.

\- Az a lány megcsókolt – mondta Nathan feszengve. S most is úgy tűnt, hogy a kimondott szavaktól a jelenség eltűnik.

\- Van még ott más is. Nézd csak meg!

Fehér fény kezdett növekedni a kristálygömbben, és újra alakot öltött. Nathan úgy látta, az alak felnevet, míg vállára vetett karral ott áll mellette idősebb önmaga. Úgy tűnt, elég öregek ahhoz, hogy akár hetedévesek is lehessenek. Nevettek mind a ketten. S ahogy Nathan közelebbről megnézte a szőke fiút, felismerte, ki áll mellette.

\- Barátok vagyunk Malfoyjal? – Ahogy megszólalt, a zavarba ejtő látomás eltűnt.

\- Látsz még mást is?

Arcok, testek tűntek elő a ködből. S ez a tömeg figyelmesen tekintett egy emelvényen álló emberre. Ez nem a Roxfortban volt, és az emelvényen álló figura nem volt sem az apja, sem az anyja. Fiatalabb volt, mint a szülei, bár Nathan úgy gondolta, nagyon is az apjára hasonlít. Talán a múltat mutatja a látomás? Nathan közelebb hajolt, hogy jobban lássa, kinek tapsolnak, s akkor a fiatal férfi mosolyából rájött, hogy ő maga az. Ez meglepte. Fények villantak, mikor egy tekintélyesnek látszó férfi kezet rázott vele.

\- Elég fontos és híres vagyok – közölte amit a látomásban látott, amely – mint a többi – azonnal szertefoszlott.

\- Látsz még valami mást is?

Nathan a gömbbe nézve erősen figyelt, remélte, hogy lát még valamit, ami róla szól. A fény újra testet öltött, s egy férfit mutatott, akihez egy másik figura csatlakozott. Nathannak most semmi kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy a második ember az apja, aki egy csecsemőt tartott a karján. Anyja lépett a képbe, és Nathan ellenállhatatlan késztetést érzett, hogy ő is megfogja a babát. 

\- Az apám egy kisbabát tart a karjában. – válaszolt az asszonynak. A vízió eltűnt, és Nathan fájó hiányt érzett, amit nem igazán értett.

\- Azonnal engedje el a fiamat!

Nathan felpillantott az apja hangjára, kezét elszakította a kristálygömbtől. Hátrált egy lépést, s már érezte is a vállán apja kezét, amint közé és Trelawney közé állt. 

\- Ha még egyszer kísérleti nyúlnak használja a fiam, nem leszek tekintettel arra, hogy kollégák vagyunk – mordult Piton fenyegetően a tanárnőre.

\- A jövő fel akart tárulni a fiú előtt. A Belső Szemem…

\- Marhaság. – Piton felemelte az ujját a nőre, aki ijedten hallgatott el. – Tartsa távol magát tőlünk!

Nathant kirángatta a szobából és maga után húzta a folyosón.

\- Soha többé ne maradj kettesben ezzel a holdkórossal, megértetted?

\- Igen, apu.

A férfi felsóhajtott. 

\- Mi történt bent a szobában? Bántott?

\- Nem hinném… - felelte habozva Nathan. – Úgy éreztem, az a fény hív engem… Belenéztem, és láttam a jövőmet. Láttalak téged, a mamit és magamat is, csak öregebben. És volt ott egy kisbaba… - A furcsa látomás hangulata újra hatalmába kerítette Nathant. – Ott volt a karodban.. 

\- Sosem vennék a karomba egy kisbabát, ez is bizonyítja, hogy amit láttál, semmi más, mint szimpla csalás. 

Nathan nem így érezte, de volt annyi esze, hogy nem vitatkozott az apjával. Hamar leértek Roxmortsba, ahol betértek a patikába, majd együtt ebédeltek Hermionével. Nathan próbálta kiverni fejéből a furcsa élményt, és élvezni a nap hátralévő részét.

~o0oOo0o~

 

Nathan lefekvéshez készülődött. Nehéz nap állt mögötte, kimerültnek érezte magát. Talán a kristálygömbös eset miatt – az eléggé megviselte. Éppen bebújt az ágyba, mikor anyja tűnt fel a hálószobaajtóban.

\- Minden rendben?

\- Igen.

Hermione belépett a szobába, és odasétált az ágyhoz. Láthatóan nem győzte meg a válasz. A kezét Nathan homlokára tette, de persze az nem volt forró. Nem volt semmi baja a fiúnak, a kimerültséget kivéve.

\- Apád mesélte, mi volt Trelawney-val. Azt mondja, erős mágikus kisugárzás volt a szobában. Biztos, hogy jól érzed magad?

\- Jól vagyok. Csak elfáradtam, azt hiszem.

Hermione leült az ágy szélére, és kisimította a fekete fürtöket Nathan szeméből.

\- Le kéne vágatni…

\- Már mondtam neked – felelte Nathan idegesen -, hogy növesztem.

\- Jól van, konok fiú. – Hermione bólintott, de aztán ott maradt az ágy szélén, figyelte a gyereket. – Biztos, hogy csak a fáradtság? Mert szörnyen csendes voltán egész nap.

Anyja szavaira újra Nathan szívébe hasított a fájdalom. A szomorúság, melynek nem találta az okát, hatalmába kerítette, úgy érezte, rögtön sírva fakad. 

\- A kristálygömbben az egyik látomásban láttam aput, hogy egy kisbabát tartott a karján – bökte ki, remélve, hogy anyja meg tudja majd magyarázni, hogy miért borítja ki ez a dolog. – Te is ott voltál, én meg egyszerre voltam boldog és szomorú.

\- Óh, édesem… Miért szomorít el ez a dolog?

\- Nem tudom.

\- De hisz ez csak egy látomás volt! Én jól ismerem Trelawney-t, egyáltalán nem szavahihető. Ne hagyd, hogy hasson rád, jó? Nem bírom, ha szomorúnak látlak.

\- Én megátkozom azt a nőt, ha legközelebb látom. 

Nathan észre se vette, hogy apja a szobaajtóból hallgatja a beszélgetést. Most Piton is   
odament az ágyhoz.

\- De ez nem minden ugye? – kérdezte Hermione, mire Nathan megrázta a fejét.

\- Rendben, akkor beszélgessünk még. – Hermione a kezét megnyugtatóan a fiú mellkasára tette. 

Nathan behunyta a szemét, megpróbálta megtalálni az okát érzéseinek és gondolatainak.

\- Ti szeretitek egymást, ugye?

\- Igen – felelete kettejük helyett is Hermione.

\- De ha te szereted, meg ő is téged, akkor miért nem voltatok együtt, mikor én megszülettem?

\- Ez nem olyan egyszerű. – Hermione gyöngéden simogatta a fia mellkasát. – Az apád és én… Épp csak magunk mögött hagytuk a háborút.

\- Az akkori életemben nem volt helye családnak. Anyád helyesen döntött, mikor elvitt.

\- Bár ne tette volna! – tiltakozott Nathan, de még mindig nem tudta, miért olyan fontos, hogy megértesse velük az érzéseit. Úgy tűnt, ez kemény dió lesz: apja már tiltakozva rázta a fejét.

\- Nem gondolnád ezt, ha akkor találkozunk. Hidd el fiam, ha anyád marad, mindkettőtöknek megkeserítettem volna az életét.

Nathan próbálta nyelni a könnyeit amennyire csak bírta, de túláradó érzelmei legyőzték.

\- De miért? Nem szeretsz minket?

\- Úgy szeretlek, ahogy sosem gondoltam, hogy képes leszek bárkit is szeretni – vallotta be apja, és szemében ott tükröződtek őszinte érzelmei. – De akkor, tizenkét évvel ezelőtt nem tudtam volna… - Piton Hermionéra nézett, akinek a szeméből csöndesen csorogtak a   
könnyek. – Anyád jól tudta ezt. 

\- Hiányoztál nekem! – folytatta Nathan. – Láttam a barátaimat az apukájukkal, nekem meg csak a mami volt. Ez nem igazság!

\- Nem, valóban nem – felelt Hermione. - Én is nagyon sajnálom ezt.

\- Legalább azt meg kellett volna mondanod, hogy él az apám – elevenítette fel Nathan a régi szóváltást, és a sírástól remegett a hangja. 

Hermione odahajolt, megcsókolta a homlokát.

\- Ssssss… Most már ne sírj emiatt – suttogta. – Ez most már a múlt. Ssss…

Perselus odaült az ágy másik oldalára. – Most már itt vagyok. És sosem hagylak el. 

Nathan odafészkelte magát apja karjai közé. 

Hermione mindkettejüket átölelte. – Mind itt vagyunk, és ha mindig szeretni fogjuk egymást, akkor együtt is maradunk, ameddig csak élünk.

 

V É G E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fordító köszönetet mond  
> \- Ferporcelnek, mert megírta ezt a történetet és megengedte, hogy lefordítsam,  
> \- Maczynak, aki az első tíz-tizenkét fejezetet,   
> \- Nimbusznak, aki a tizenötödiktől a huszonnyolcadik fejezetig, és   
> \- Francunak, aki az összes további fejezetet bétázta,   
> s mindhárman nem csupán a fordítást ellenőrizték, hanem a stílus tisztaságán is őrködtek.   
> Hat év munkája ért most véget. Remélem, voltak, akiknek örömet okozott ennek a történetnek az olvasása.  
> eszkiesz


End file.
